The Vegeta Redemption
by Jimbo
Summary: Finished! - Vegeta wants an honorable death. But where will he spend the afterlife? And what's this? Something evil this way comes!
1. Another Moonless Night

1 The Vegeta Redemption  
  
  
  
Hello all.. Welcome to my first fanfic. Be kind! :c) Anyways, I was a bit hesitant to post this due to constraints on my time, but I will see this through. Anyways, a special thanks to the Smooster for pre-reviewing the first chap.  
  
Chapter 1 Another moonless night  
  
  
  
Yet another moonless night. One wonders exactly how a Sayian managed to end up on a fucking mud ball of a planet with no moon! Damned Namekian blew up the moon after Kami had restored it from an earlier blast from that old baka Roshi. Vegeta paced back and forth on the balcony outside of his third story bedroom, that had been THEIR bedroom, pondering the events of his life, and listening to fate laugh at him yet again. "I guess the moon doesn't much matter if you don't have a tail", Vegeta bemoaned.  
  
"Exactly how in the hell did I get to this place in my life?" Vegeta grumbled. "I was a prince! Now I'm part owner of the largest corporation on a backwater planet, in a remote arm of the Dende damned galaxy! And to top things off, I couldn't even manage to die as a warrior!" Vegeta looked over to his dresser in his bedroom and spotted the labeled pill container and briefly wondered why he bothered taking the ever-growing number of medications his doctor prescribes to improve and sustain his life. "Oh well." he consigned himself, then reached and removed the "Monday" contents and poured himself a glass of Crystal Light from the pitcher left by his personal valet.  
  
Back on Vegeta-sai, things had been so much simpler. A son grew up and trained and fought, and when the time was right he challenged his father for leadership of the family. Among the royal family, this had been the recognized right of ascension for generations. It was expected that Prince Vegeta would one day challenge his father to mortal combat, and become King of Vegeta-sai. Freeza put a stop to that particular plan in no uncertain terms. Losing your entire planet seems to have a detrimental effect on long standing customs and beliefs. A few years ago, Vegeta tried to revive that one, and challenged Trunks Jr. to a battle to the death, but the weakling didn't have the guts to do it. "Bah! Soft, Earth reared Sayians!" Vegeta mumbled to himself. Trunks himself yelled at Vegeta for even suggesting such a thing.  
  
Thing is, Vegeta didn't stand a chance in hell of beating his grandson. Vegeta could no longer hold SSJ2 for more than a few minutes at a time, and SSJ3 & SSJ4 were totally out of the question, even with the brutz ray device. His grandson had ascended to SSJ3 that year, and as he still had his tail, may ascend to SSJ4 soon. He has always been proud of Trunks Jr., who took his training far more seriously than his son ever did. Of course, Vegeta himself trained the boy until he was no longer able to take the beatings. "Face it Vegeta old man, your time has past and it looks like your death will be while bed ridden."  
  
Vegeta, as he's done every morning for the last six years, looks at his empty bed and curses Bulma for leaving him. He remembers the doctor telling him that she died of a sudden heart attack. "Damned Onna! Why did you have to die! You were the only one that made this all bearable after Trunks and Bra moved out!" Vegeta cried, trying to hold back the tears he's kept locked up for six years, and with great effort he succeeds. "I will soon be reduced to a gibbering, blubbering old man!" Vegeta announces while his eyes settle on a labeled pill container on his dresser. He reaches for the "Monday" contents only to find them already gone. Momentarily confused, he slams down the container and screams, "And fucking senile as well!!"  
  
Other than the servants, and the weekly visits from his children and grandchildren, Vegeta was entirely alone in his house. An ironic smirk crosses Vegeta's lips as he remembers all the times he demanded that people go away and leave him alone. "What a baka I was! Hell, I'd even settle for Kakarott as a companion right now!" Kakarott….. Nobody has seen him since he absorbed the dragonballs, and flew off to Dende knows where. Yet, Vegeta could not accept that Kakarott was dead either. Vegeta had felt his ki on a few occasions, seemingly quite close, but was never able to find him. Once, while flying out to investigate, he ran into both Gohan, and Pan, who said they felt Kakarott's ki as well, but try as they might, they never found him. Gohan visited Vegeta from time to time, as did Goten. Kakarott would be proud of both of them.  
  
"Ah, Sunrise!" Vegeta Exclaimed sardonically. "Another year gone by, another birthday for Prince Vegeta!!" As the light crept up the side of the building, and eventually onto the balcony, finally highlighting the mighty Prince's features, it became apparent that Vegeta had not aged gracefully. Since the hair of a Sayian remains the same throughout their lives, Vegeta was spared going bald. However, his hair was no longer black, but completely white, deep age lines creased his face, loose skin hung as a waddle on his neck. He walked in a slight stoop, having suffered from arthritic pain in his knees and back for about 10 years now. Vegeta remembers once explaining to Bulma that the prime of a Sayians life was far longer than that of a human because Sayians are a warrior race, so the time they could fight was extended. He didn't bother to think about what would happen to a Sayian that reached his age because most Sayians died in combat long before reaching it. No need for Social Security or Medicaid on Vegeta-sai! No need for these damned pills, or damned baka geriatric doctors! Warriors died a warrior's death, as it should be!  
  
Since the defeat of evil Shenlong, there hasn't been a single challenge worthy of even Vegeta's weakening abilities, much less Trunks, or Trunks Jr. Vegeta has grown old waiting for an opponent that could defeat him, so that he could throw himself into the fray and die as a warrior. No one has shown up that meets that standard, in fact, other than a few human wannabe world rulers, no one of any significant fighting Ki has appeared. "I'm not going to die like this! I'm not! I must find a way to die as a warrior! As befitting the Crowned Prince of Vegeta- sai! But how? The Dragonballs are gone, otherwise I could wish to die in combat." Vegeta puzzled. Then a thought struck him, "Doesn't the Namekian Dragonballs still exist on New Namek? I wonder if any of those old space ships down in the sub-lab hangar are still functional?"  
  
Rrrriiiinnnngggg!, Vegeta glared at the phone next to his bed knowing that the obligatory phone call had arrived. Every year it's the same thing! That will be either Trunks, Bra, Gohan, Pan or Goten calling to ask him to come over on one pretext or another so that they can yell "surprise", and sing, "Happy Birthday!", to me, try and induce a sugar coma by making me eat cake and ice cream, and just be annoying as hell the entire day!" Vegeta sighed in resignation and a smirk curved his lips, "Oh well, anything beats being alone." Vegeta answered the phone, leaving his home shortly thereafter, promising to look at the spaceships as soon as he returned from his 82nd Birthday Party.  
  
  
  
Thank you for reading, please review!! 


	2. The Meeting Of The Kais

Hello DBZ Fans! No, I do not own DBZ, or any of its characters. However, after just two more payments I will fully own this computer!  
  
  
  
In the other world, at Earth check-in station, two familiar figures stood with one hand each on the shoulders of King Kai. Behind them, the Grand Kai, the Supreme Kai, and the Elder Kai stood with somber expressions waited for King Emma to finish his research and speak.  
  
"You know, I'm forever more amazed by his strength of character, after all these years, after everything that's happened to him, he still retains the same fierce pride he had the very first time we battled."  
  
"I know Goku, it's one of the reasons I love him so much. I just can't bear to think that…."  
  
Bulma's thoughts were interrupted by the booming voice of King Emma, "Ah yes…. It's all here… Oh… Oh dear… This is not good. King Emma looked up from his great book with a worried expression. "I have bad news. I know that Vegeta turned his life around, starting in his early 30's, but his terrible deeds before that time still outweighs the good deeds that he did after that time. And worse, some of the good deeds he accomplished were for self-serving reasons, which means that he only gets partial credit for some of them. I'm afraid that if Vegeta dies right now, I would have little choice but to send him to the HFIL.  
  
Bulma's face fell, looking very close to tears. "Wait a minute, you said you would have little choice, what does that mean exactly?", Goku asked. "Well", continued King Emma "You have to realize what an extremely rare occurrence it is that a bad person turns good, or a good person turns bad in the middle of their life like Vegeta did." Although, "smirked King Emma "it seemed to happen more often with the people around you Goku." "Any ways, long ago a very similar situation occurred where I would have been forced to send an essentially good person to the HFIL. So, a new rule was added by the Kais that basically stated that, on the agreement of the Kais, they would meet to hammer out a redemption plan for the individual in question.  
  
"A redemption plan?" Goku exclaimed. At this point, the Supreme Kai spoke up. "Yes Goku, the redemption plan is designed to try and undo as much of effects of the terrible deeds the person committed in their lives." Of course, they can't bring people back to life that they killed, or restore planets that they destroyed, so the plan is not perfect, but it does help the individual to "balance their account" in the Great Book. That is why you and Bulma and all of the Kais that oversee this quadrant are here. We, the Kais, will design a redemption plan, a listing of deeds Vegeta must accomplish, and you and Bulma will take the plan to Vegeta. You will have one hour to explain it to him before Bulma must return to the afterlife. "What about me?" asked Goku. "You will be assigned as Vegeta's "redemption guide", so to speak. Part of the redemption plan will need to be carried out in this dimension, and part of it in the his dimension." The Supreme Kai said. "Your duties are simply this, guide Vegeta where you can, but at no time are you to make decisions for him, or to physically help him in any way other than an occasional instantaneous transmission, is that clearly understood?" "Yes Supreme Kai", Goku answered. "Good, you understand that Vegeta must redeem himself, no one can do it for him."  
  
At his point Bulma was looking at the Supreme Kai with an expression of hope. "If Vegeta accomplishes these tasks, he and I can be together? The Supreme Kai smiled "Yes, most assuredly, Bulma." "You will have one hour with him, to explain the plan. The hardest part will be to convince him that completing the plan is more important to him, and you, than his pride. Bulma's face fell a bit, "What do you mean?" "What he means is that certain items on the plan will require Vegeta to swallow his pride to accomplish them." The Grand Kai offered. "I see…. I will convince him!" Bulma said, quite determined to make the stubborn Prince of the Saiyans understand.  
  
"Good then! We Kais should not delay any longer and draft redemption plan as soon as possible. In the meantime, I have told Porunga that he is not to grant any wish that Vegeta makes when he arrives on New Namek, and have contacted Murrai and apprised him of the situation. Goku, you will have one wish to make when you arrive on New Namek, we will tell you what it is before you leave. Goku, giving the patented Son grin and placing his hand behind his head asked, "Supreme Kai, I want to ask something about this plan guide whatchamacallit you want me to do." All Kais, Bulma, King Emma, and every spirit within hearing distance sweatdrop. "Go ahead Goku" the Supreme Kai said patently. "Well, I'm not exactly Vegeta's favorite person in the world, wouldn't someone else be better?" The Supreme Kai smiled slyly and said, "That's part of the redemption, my dear Goku." Goku nodded his head, not quite sure he understood fully, but for Vegeta'a sake he would give it his all.  
  
"Okay then, if everyone is in agreement, and there are no further questions, let operation Vegeta Redemption begin!" The Supreme Kai announced. Taking hold of the other Kais, the Supreme Kai teleports to his planet to hammer out a suitable plan for Vegeta. "Bulma, you and Goku can stay at King Kai's house until you are needed" "Thank you King Emma" Bulma answered. Then she looked at Goku; "Do you really think this is going to work?" Goku smiled, "We're going to make this work!" Nobody else in the universe could have reassured her more than her oldest and dearest friend. She had always counted on Goku, and he had never let her down. She knew this would work now, no doubts. She place her hand on her friend's shoulder just as Goku IT'd them both to King Kai's planet.  
  
  
  
Please read and review! 


	3. The Plan Preparation

No, I don't own Dragonball Z, nor do I own any of the Characters from Dragonball Z. If I did, I would be living in a large mansion, and driving a much better car and my computer would be paid for.  
  
"Damned it!" Vegeta fumed, then sneezed again. "What the hell is wrong with me? Saiyans don't catch colds!" Vegeta had only just arrived home from his birthday party. He had left early, using the sneezing fit as an excuse to get away. Vegeta did very much enjoy seeing everyone again, but he had "The Plan" rolling around in his head and it was fast becoming an obsession. What had once been something of a random thought was fast becoming a solidified, committed, plan. "I am going to New Namek and use the Dragonballs to wish for a warrior's death! Anything, ANYTHING is better than staying here and wasting away like some dried up piece of fruit. And, I will wish for a glorious battle against a foe I can't possibly beat!" Vegeta declared. Vegeta vaguely thought about simply wishing himself younger, and immortal, but dismissed these thoughts. Vegeta had become aware, over his life span, of the wisdom of nature and the powers that be. Death cleared out the old and made way for the new. And as Vegeta has observed in the generations of Saiyans following him, and Kakkarott, the new seems to always be better and more exciting than the old. "No" Vegeta thought, "My time here is almost over, and I'll let it pass. Hehehehe… But not without a fight!"  
  
Vegeta then turned to the intercom on the kitchen wall and press the "speak" button. "Roger, report to me in the kitchen at once!" Roger was one of the personal servants assigned to attend to Vegeta's needs. "Y-yes sir, Mr. Vegeta!" came the reply. Vegeta had always made Roger nervous, although he couldn't really put a finger on exactly why. Vegeta had never hurt him, and actually treated him pretty well. There was just something horribly menacing about him. If Trunks didn't pay him such a huge salary, he'd be long gone by this time. Less than a minute later, Roger stood in front of the Prince of the Saiyans, notepad and pen in hand. Vegeta enjoyed the discomfort he was causing a man 1/4th his age, who stood in excess of 6' 5", and obviously an athlete by Earth's standards. However, today Vegeta decided to let the poor guy off the hook and gave the guy what he hoped was a disarming smile. Seeing that the poor guy was even more scared after the smile, Vegeta laid a hand on his shoulder. "Relax Roger, I don't bite you know." A phrase from something Roger read some years ago ran through his mind, "The older the Tiger, the sharper the fang", but he did manage to relax a bit and give Vegeta a smile.  
  
"Roger, I've called you here because I'm planning a little trip and I need you to gather the supplies I'll need" Vegeta stated. "Oh, very good sir, how long will you be gone?" Roger asked. "It's not so much how long I will be gone, but the amount of travel time that's involved. Vegeta explained "Once I'm to my destination, I will have no further use for supplies." "Oh, I see." Puzzled Roger. "And just what do you expect your travel time to be?" Vegeta thought for a moment, "Roughly four days, but make it five just to be safe." Vegeta answered. This puzzled Roger even further. With today's technology, there is no destination on the planet that could not be reached within five, maybe six hours. One could travel to another planet in five or six days! Roger really didn't have a clue as to how right on the mark he was with that comment, but he didn't voice it either. "You understand my needs here Roger?" Vegeta asked. Roger nodded his head knowing all to well the voracious appetite of the man in front of him. "Yes sir, I am fully aware of what you will need for that amount of time." Roger smirked a bit. Vegeta smirked back, "Good, I will need these supplies gathered by 6:00 PM, day after tomorrow, which gives you two full days. Any problems with that?" "May I draw on other members of the staff for help?" Vegeta shrugged "Sure, use whomever you need to get this job done, tell them it's top priority." "Then I shall have no difficulty completing this task in two days, probably sooner. With your permission, I will get started right away." Vegeta resisted the urge to say, "Then make it so…", (damned! I've been watching too many damned Star Trek reruns lately!) and simply said, "Sure."  
  
Roger was heading out the door when Vegeta said, "Oh, and Roger?" "Yes sir?" "It would make me pretty cranky if my son, daughter or grandson were to find out about any of this, do you understand?" Yes sir, I will not make you cranky sir." "Good Roger, thank you, please get started." Roger sweatdropped big time! Never has Vegeta been so polite to him before! "Y-y-yes sir!" Roger stammered, and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Vegeta smiled to himself. This is going to happen! "The Plan" is coming together! A shadow crossed his face. "I really regret having to keep this from my family, but if Trunks or Trunks Jr. found out, they would probably try to stop me. Vegeta lamented the fact that while both of his male progeny are strong, capable warriors, they really don't know what it means to be a Saiyan Warrior. At the same time, Vegeta did not want to just up and leave without saying good-bye. "This is going to be the biggest challenge to "The Plan", but there must be some solution." "Oh well, I've got a couple of days to think about this. In the meantime let's see what we have as far as ships in the sub-lab hangar." Vegeta made the trek to the other end of the complex, absently noting that he had not sneezed in quite some time.  
  
  
  
Author's note: It's my understanding that in Japanese culture a common wives tale or bit of folklore is that people sneeze when they are being talked about out of ear shot. There are a few scenes in DB, and DBZ that make more sense if you know this. The scene where Yamucha sneezes while Goku and Trunks are talking about him and Bulma not getting together, for example, and Bulma says, "Well excuse you!" (At least in the Funmation version) At first blush, this scene makes no sense at all. I guess it's roughly the equivalent to a person's ears burning in western culture. Any ways, having a bunch of Kais talking about you should really make you sneeze! 


	4. The Plan Everything Is Falling Into Pla...

I still don't own DBZ or any of it's characters. My teen brats are thankful because if I did, then I could afford that fine military school I've had my eye on for them. Hehehehe…  
  
Vegeta couldn't help but to feel a bit giddy as he rode down the cargo elevator with the last load of supplies he would need for the trip. Vegeta felt like he was taking control of his destiny again, something he hadn't felt for quite some time. Two days ago, when he first came to the sub-lab hanger level, he was overjoyed to find that most of the ships that Bulma had so meticulously kept repaired over the years, before she became physically unable to do the work anymore, were still in great shape. The ES-19PX was the one that Vegeta decided to use. ES-19PX was a large ship that Bulma had designed for the government in response to the Bebe (Vegeta cringes) incident that painfully pointed out the fact that there were not enough ships to evacuate the planet, if needed. So, Evacuation Ship (ES) 19 Prototype - Experimental (PX) was built to demonstrate to the world government that the task could be accomplished. The ship was large, yet sleek with a mirrored black hull. An idea that Bulma picked up on her trip to Namek. The ship was virtually undetectable to sensors or the human eye, having the latest stealth technology. Unfortunately, humans tend to be an apathetic lot, and in the years it took to develop the ES- 19PX, the government could no longer see the need preparing, or spending the money, for such an "unlikely" event. So, here the prototype sits, in almost pristine condition, just begging Vegeta to take her out for a spin.  
  
The main compartment naturally was filled with seats, and luggage storage, and about six dozen bathrooms, but Vegeta had other plans. In the last two days he ripped the entire compartment clean, everything went except for two bathrooms, one at each end of the compartment. With all of this space cleared, he found that he could easily unencapsulate his largest gravity chamber and use the space to train. The one thing that concerned Vegeta a bit was that there were absolutely no weapons of any kind on the ship. Since that was not the main thrust of the prototype's demonstration, Bulma had not thought to install so much as an external popgun. On the other hand, Bulma had designed the hull to withstand a ki blast from a Super Saiyan 2, about mid-way powered up. It was fully laser refractive, and could withstand a level 8 blast from one of the old ion cannons with barely a shudder, and all of that is after the shields failed. With the shields, the thing was all but impenetrable. Bulma had designed the ship to protect its occupants from every conceivable harm. It's the one thing that kept the project from causing a huge loss to CC. Although the world government didn't seem particularly interested in the ship, they, as well as other corporations, were willing to pay for much of the technology Bulma created while building the prototype. The technology solidified CC's position as the most financially viable and largest corporation on the planet over the next 20 years.  
  
"Ok, I have my supplies, I have my ship, I have my…" Vegeta looked at his right hand and seen that he did indeed have his labeled meds dispenser, filled by his valet, "…fucking meds! I've packed enough training clothes. That baka Roger nagged me into packing some regular clothes and a suit of all things. He'll make someone a wonderful onna one of these days" Vegeta smirked sarcastically. "I've also packed the last four sets of my royal battle armor that Bulma had made for me so many years ago, and then I never used in battle. And almost everything is packed. What am I forgetting?……. Something's not done yet…" Vegeta puzzled for a few seconds. "Oh, that's right… I can't just up and leave without saying goodbye to at least Trunks and Bra, but how do I do that without them stopping me?"  
  
Vegeta thought about it as the cargo elevator continued to descend. "I can't just leave them a note, or a video saying good-bye. I could do it telepathically, after the ship is safely in space… No, that won't work either, and it would be way too cowardly. There seems to be no way out, I'll just have to confront them, tell them what I want to do, and why, and hope I can make them understand." Vegeta looked at his watch, 10:02 AM – T minus eight hours and counting., "Whatever I do, it will have to be within the next few hours." "Let's see," Vegeta thought "Trunks would be at the office right now, and Bra would be teaching her morning aerobics class. As soon as I get these supplies on board I will contact them and ask them to meet me here. Roger and his crew will be waiting in the hanger with the hand carts to help load this stuff."  
  
Vegeta was still rehearsing what it was he wanted to say when the elevator reached the sub-lab hanger level and the doors hissed open. "Ok Roger, here is the last of the supplies, get them on board for me, I have some other business to attend to before I can leave." (?) "Roger?" Vegeta turned the corner of the elevator door and looked to see where his loyal crew had gotten off to. "Roger! Where the hell are you guys?!"  
  
"I gave them a break.."  
  
Vegeta looked up to the smirking, hovering form above him.  
  
"Hello father, going somewhere?"  
  
Suddenly, all of Vegeta's rehearsal flew out of his mind faster than a final flash.  
  
Ah!! A cliffy! (I've seen the term "cliffy" in the other fanfics I've read, and I assume it means cliffhanger. I'm kind of new at this and obviously walking in the shadows of giants. :c) )  
  
Please read and review! I just love reviews!  
  
Author's note: I have dropped, and decided not to use too many Japanese terms. Not being Japanese, I run the risk of misusing terms such as –chan –san, and the rest, plus it's just sort of a pain in the butt. I hope this decision doesn't piss anyone off. If anyone has an authoritative knowledge of the use of Japanese honorariums, please let me know. 


	5. The Plan Goodbye My Son

Nope, still don't own DBZ or any of it's characters. Although, I still own my fighting gi. I'm still trying to master the Kamehameha wave, or at least keep people from staring at me when I try and fry a smart-aleck store clerk. One of these days it's going to work and then they will fear me! Muahahahahahahaha! Oh, um.. Ok, on to the story…  
  
Trunks slowly floated down to the floor of the hanger, both he and Vegeta stared at each other for what seemed like a millennium.  
  
Finally, Trunks broke the silence. "So father, you were going to leave without so much as a "So long brat??"  
  
"No son, the fact is that I was just about to contact you and your sister to say goodbye. Quite frankly though, it's really none of your business what I do."  
  
Trunks nodded his head knowing that Vegeta's pride was still in effect. "So, just where, and why, are you going, if I may be so nosey"  
  
"Well, if you must know, I'm going to New Namek and use their dragonballs to wish for a warrior's death, so I can shuffle off this moral coil with honor. Anything is better than ending up like.. like.."  
  
"Like Kirillen?" Trunks offered.  
  
"Yes, like Kirillen!" Vegeta wailed. Vegeta's thoughts turned back to his birthday party, and to the point where his sort of plan became, "The Plan". Age had not treated Kirillen with any respect what so ever. Thirteen years ago, Kirillen was diagnosed with Parkinson Disease. In the years since, his physical and mental health has been a slow deterioration. Kirillen was at his party, wheelchair bound, barely able to hold his head up. He didn't really know any of his friends anymore, except for Gohan. And even at that, Gohan was still the eleven year-old boy that defeated Cell to him. Other than that, he would only sporadically recognize the others, usually placing them at different points in their younger lives. Vegeta could no longer bring himself to heckle the old warrior anymore. He just felt…. Pity? Sadness? Fear? Vegeta was still not used to such emotions and couldn't quite put a label on it. Deep down, however, he know it was mostly fear. "There for the grace of Dendi goes I.." 18, of course, would never age, so some years ago she took a course in theatrical make-up. Went all the way to Hollywood to learn from the best. She makes herself up to look as old as Kirillin. Vegeta overheard her tell Bulma once years ago that it requires two hours every morning, with frequent touch-ups during the day to maintain the look. That's one dedicated mate.  
  
"Just like Kirillin." Vegeta repeated in a soft voice, his hands falling to his sides, turning his back on his son.  
  
Trunks regarded his father's back for a few seconds. Then whispered;  
  
"Do not go gently into that goodnight"  
  
"What?" Vegeta asked.  
  
Then, with a stronger voice, Trunks continued.  
  
"Do not go gentle into that good night,  
  
Old age should burn and rave at close of day;  
  
Rage, rage against the dying of the light."  
  
Trunks voice suddenly found more confidence, and power!  
  
"Though wise men at their end know dark is right,  
  
Because their words had forked no lightning they  
  
Do not go gentle into that good night.  
  
Good men, the last wave by, crying how bright  
  
Their frail deeds might have danced in a green bay,  
  
Rage, rage against the dying of the light.  
  
Wild men who caught and sang the sun in flight,  
  
And learn, too late, they grieved it on its way,  
  
Do not go gentle into that good night.  
  
Grave men, near death, who see with blinding sight  
  
Blind eyes could blaze like meteors and be gay,  
  
Rage, rage against the dying of the light.  
  
And you, my father, there on the sad height,  
  
Curse, bless, me now with your fierce tears, I pray.  
  
Do not go gentle into that good night.  
  
Rage, rage against the dying of the light."  
  
Trunks regarded his father for another few seconds. Tears were steadily streaming down his face. "If this is what you truly wish to do, the family will not stand in your way."  
  
Vegeta had turned back around to face his son about half way through the poem. His jaw slack, his eyes stared in disbelief. "Trunks, my son! You finally understand what it is to be a Saiyan Warrior! That prose! Where did you hear that?"  
  
"Hehehe.. Remember that college poetry class that you said was stupid, and would turn me into a soft baka human?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Y-you mean that was written by a human!" Vegeta exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, by a human named Dylan Thomas." Trunks offered.  
  
Vegeta sighed. "These damned, baka humans, always a surprise!"  
  
Vegeta suddenly, impulsively, closed the distance between him and his son until they were within arms reach of each other.  
  
"Do you recall what I said before I tried to take out Buu the first time?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"You asked me to take care of mother." Trunks answered.  
  
"Well, this time I'm leaving you with far greater responsibilities." Vegeta looked into Trunk's blue eyes. "This time your responsibilities are no less then the protection of this entire mud ball. As I go, so goes the last pureblooded Saiyans. You, and your son are strong, capable warriors; I have no doubt that I'm leaving this world in capable hands. I have always been proud of you Trunks."  
  
"Thank you, I have always been proud to be the son of the Saiyan no Ouji."  
  
Vegeta turned away to blink back the tears he felt forming, only to find he was too late, they had been flowing down his cheeks for some time. "No, he thought, for once I will not be ashamed of my feelings!" He turned back towards Trunks without wiping the tears away. As he turned, he found himself embraced in his son's strong arms; Vegeta returned the embrace with a force that would have turned any normal human to mush. No one spoke; no one wanted to spoil the moment. The embrace lasted a long time. There were no bubble-gum colored super strong monsters coming to kill them this time. Finally, Vegeta broke the silence. "Goodbye my only son – see you on the other side."  
  
"Goodbye father – I hope you find what you're looking for."  
  
With that Trunks brought out a remote and pressed in a code, the overhead launch doors began to iris open. Trunks powered up a bit and started flying towards the door. "Wait Trunks! How did you find out about this? I told that baka Roger not to…." Trunks cut his Father off, "No Dad, for a human, Roger is quite surprising, I could probably beat him to death and he would have kept his word to you."  
  
"Damned, another surprising human!" Vegeta exclaimed. "So how did you find out?"  
  
"The fuel receipts" Trunks replied. "Space Aviation Fuel isn't exactly the most plentiful or least expensive of CC's products. Every fuel receipt must come to the President's desk for inspection, and I just happen to be CC's President. When so much was ordered for this monstrosity, I was immediately suspicious."  
  
"I see.,," Vegeta mused.  
  
"Of course, I had been expecting something along these lines for quite some time. You're not exactly the least transparent man on Earth you know." Trunks smirked.  
  
"What? I thought I've been pretty good at hiding my feelings!" Vegeta exclaimed.  
  
"Hehehehe.. As a long time student of Vegetatology, lesson number one states that the effort that Vegeta spends hiding his emotions, is also the very thing that makes him so transparent. Hahahaha! When Bra and I were both pretty young, we started a whole book of Vegetaisms, we called them. We still add to it, from time to time"  
  
"So, you think you know all about your father now eh?" Vegeta asked with the classic smirk.  
  
"Humph! Who could possibly know everything about the Prince of all the Saiyans!" Trunks replied with his own smirk.  
  
"Good answer brat." Vegeta replied.  
  
"Well Dad, I gotta go. This place doesn't exactly run itself you know." Trunks stated flatly.  
  
Trunks turned to continue his flight, but had no more than cleared the hanger doors when Vegeta suddenly phased in about ten or so feet in front of him. Vegeta immediately powered up to Super Saiyan, and then to Super Saiyan 2. Vegeta lowered himself into a fighting stance. "One more time brat, for old times sake?"  
  
Trunks lowered himself into his own fighting stance, mirroring his fathers, and powered up to Super Saiyan 2 matching Vegeta's power level exactly, as well as the matching smirks. "You got it old man, let's see if you still got anything." Trunks challenged.  
  
"One more thing before we start brat." Vegeta had an even larger smirk than normal.  
  
"Yeah old man?" Trunks trying to match his father's smirk.  
  
"I love you son." Vegeta stated flatly, and meant it. Then he attacked.  
  
Trunks would be a few weeks recovering from the subsequent mistake of letting his father shock him to such a distraction. 


	6. The Plan Goodbye My Daughter

I do not own DBZ, or any of it's regular characters. However, my children do own several action figures that sometimes get caught in the vacuum cleaner. I did a number on Frieza last year with the lawn mower. He hasn't quite been the same since that time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta looked at his watch on the bathroom counter, 2:30 PM, t-minus 3.5 hours until launch. "Ouch! That was some workout with Trunks!" Vegeta smiled as he remembered his opening attack. "Hehehehe.. The look on Trunk's face!! Absolutely priceless!! I wish I'd had a camera!" The three words that Vegeta had only used a few times and only with Bulma was not easy for Vegeta to say. First of all, only softhearted slobs used words like that, and secondly, Vegeta was so unaccustomed to using them that he really didn't much know how or when they should be used. Vegeta was always afraid of sounding insincere, or flip. If he learned anything at all from his relationship with Bulma is that these words had power like no others, and shouldn't be taken lightly. So, he opted not to use them at all, until today. "Hehehehe.. It took Trunks a full thirty seconds to recover and direct his full attention back to the fact that I was beating the crap out of him." Vegeta then remembered what came next. "I love you too, father" Trunks said with a wide grin just before powering up a bit more and returning Vegeta's attack with a vengeance. "I'm going to be sore for a week!" Vegeta moaned. "But it's worth every bruise!" Vegeta stepped out of the shower, dried, and dressed in a pair of black sweatpants, and a black tee-shirt that he had the textile division of CC make for him with "BAD MAN" silk-screened on the back. Then left the forward bathroom and headed towards the front of the ship, and into the pilothouse. Vegeta was just about to search for the coordinates for New Namek to download into the ship's computer when a sudden movement and a small voice startled Vegeta into a defensive posture.  
  
"I've already taken care of that father" Bra declared from the environmental control panel.  
  
"Good Dende Bra!! Don't you know any better than to sneak up on a warrior like that?? And just what is up with that any ways! That's the second time today someone of a significant fighting power has taken me by surprise! When did you and your brother get THAT good at hiding your ki?" Vegeta let the ki ball that formed in his hand dissipate.  
  
"Well father" Bra returned, "I don't know about Trunks, but I wasn't making any special effort to lower or hide my ki. Perhaps you've just been preoccupied lately."  
  
"Don't patronize me daughter! You know as well as I do why I didn't feel your presence." Vegeta looked away.  
  
Bra knew that her father was taking getting old very hard, so she simply nodded her head.  
  
"I heard most of what you and Trunks was talking about. I got to say that I don't fully understand." Bra ventured.  
  
"It's Ok princess, you're strong, but you're not a warrior like your brother. It would be hard for you to fully understand. The only thing I really need you to understand right now is that I need to do this for my own reasons." Vegeta smiled. "Just call it one of those Saiyan Prince/Pride things."  
  
"But why do you have to go off and die dad?" Bra started crying.  
  
"We all have to die Bra, I'm just trying to choose how I die. I want to die in a manner more befitting a warrior." Vegeta explained.  
  
Bra felt like a little girl again, even though she was approaching 50 years old herself. She reached out and embraced her father, crying into his chest. Vegeta put his arms around her, and just held her. He found himself rocking back and forth on his feet, the way Bulma had shown him when Bra was just an infant in order to quiet her. That is, on the few occasions that Vegeta permitted such contact.  
  
"If this is what you must do, if this will make you happy, then I won't try to stop you." Bra cried, muffled against Vegeta's chest.  
  
"I knew I could count on my princess." Vegeta said, tears flowing down his own cheeks for the second time that day.  
  
Vegeta held his daughter for as long as he could, finally releasing her. "Well, I got to prepare to get this rust bucket in the air."  
  
"Rust bucket? Well I'll have you know that this craft is still state of the art and in good condition! Did you forget that I was the project team leader for this baby! This ship will get you there and not so much as break a sweat!" Bra said, prideful of her accomplishment.  
  
Vegeta sweatdropped, "Just like her mother!" Vegeta thought, "Yeah, I guess I did forget about that. Well then, tell me everything I need to know to get to New Namek."  
  
Over the next hour, Bra filled her father in on the technical aspects of the ship, navigation, hyperdrive, stealth technology, the works.  
  
"And your course is all laid in to the coordinates for New Namek. Basically, you just launch and the guidance computers take over as soon as you're airborn. " Bra finished.  
  
Being no stranger to spacecraft, and galactic travel, Vegeta was quite impressed with this ship. "Tell me Bra, why didn't you design some defensive weapons for this baby?"  
  
"Mom said that if we were to design weapons on the same level of technology as the rest of the ship that humans would use them against each other. She said she did not want that on her conscience."  
  
"I see, the humans seem to be creative enough in their methods of killing one another without our help." Vegeta mused.  
  
"Exactly" Bra answered.  
  
"Still, I'd feel a bit better if the thing had a couple of measly ion blasters, or something." Vegeta stated.  
  
"Well, if you could give me a week or so, I could rig something up." Bra looked at Vegeta hopefully. Bra was not above exaggerating her time estimates to keep her daddy on Earth for a bit longer.  
  
Vegeta smiled inwardly, knowing what his only daughter was up to. "Well, thanks for the offer, but I think that the stealth features should see me safe to New Namek.  
  
"By the way, when you get to New Namek, press this green button. Thirty minutes after the button is pressed the ship will launch, return to Earth, and land itself in this hangar. Capsule Corp is financially at the top of the game, but we still can't afford to toss multi-trillion zeni ships into space and not retrieve them." Bra smirked.  
  
"Understood… Anything else?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"No, I think that about covers it." Bra anwered.  
  
Vegeta embraced his daughter one last time. "I will miss you the most Princess!"  
  
"I love you father." Bra cried.  
  
"I love you too my daughter."  
  
With that, Bra left the ship and flew up and out of the hangar, sobbing the whole way.  
  
Bra flew across the compound, straight to the office buildings where she flew into an open window on the upper most floor, where she joined her brother. They embraced for just a moment, then both turned and stared out the window towards the sub-lab hangar.  
  
"Well, I hope mom and Goku are right that this is the right thing to do." Trunks said.  
  
"Please trust us son!" Bulma's disembodied voice pleaded.  
  
"There is so much more at stake than Vegeta's life, Trunks. You must trust us." Goku's voice joined in.  
  
"We do trust you both, and thanks." Trunks said.  
  
With that, Trunks and Bra felt their psychic link to their long passed loved ones fade out.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: I have decided, for the sake of this fic's continuity, and my own sanity, to leave the plots of the movies out of this story. That isn't currently apparent, but will be in the next chapter. I will explain it then.  
  
Please review!! I love reviews!! 


	7. The Kais Are Still Meeting

Nope, haven't bought the rights to DBZ yet.  
  
  
  
"Whew!" Goku sweatdropped just after appearing on the Supreme Kai's planet with Bulma and King Kai in tow, "That was a close one!"  
  
Bulma had realized shortly after arriving on King Kai's planet, which the Supreme Kai restored several years ago, that the coordinates for New Namek was not on CC's SpaceNav computer. In fact, the only one that was ever there besides the Nameks themselves was Goku. Of course, the concept of space coordinates was a bit lost on him. All he had to do was feel for someone's ki, and off he goes. Come to think of it, that seems to be the pattern for Goku's whole life. Bulma thought to herself wryly. Bulma felt the Supreme Kai "smile" in her head and knew he agreed.  
  
"So what was the big prob guys & gal?" The Grand Kai asked.  
  
"Well, to make a long story short, Vegeta did not have the coordinates for New Namek so we had to come here to get them from King Kai." Bulma said.  
  
"Then" Goku continued, "We had to convince Trunks and Bra to take them and put them in Vegeta's computer thingy on his ship."  
  
"His navigational computer" Bulma corrected, a bit annoyed.  
  
"Yeah, that." Goku grinned. "Any ways, Vegeta did the weirdest thing, well weird for Vegeta any ways, while we were listening. He told Trunks and Bra that he loved them!"  
  
Bulma smiled at the memory, lost in her own thoughts.  
  
"Well, I don't know Vegeta except by reputation, but from what I understand that would be one far-out thing for Vegeta to do!" The Grand Kai exclaimed.  
  
The Supreme Kai grinned and looked at King Kai, "Well, you can scratch, "Tell children you love them" off of Vegeta's Redemption Plan.  
  
King Kai facefaulted, "Oh, that's right!" and put a big check next to the listing.  
  
Goku smiled a big goofy smile, "You know, Vegeta seems to have changed a lot just in the last couple of days. I think it's because he has a purpose, or a direction to take his life towards." Goku frowned, trying to find the right words, "He's taking control of his own fate, and is much happier for it. It's a shame that we have to interfere with that"  
  
Bulma facefaulted, as well as everyone else. "Why Goku! What a very insightful thing to say!"  
  
"Unusually insightful!" King Kai offered.  
  
"Well, I'm not stupid you know!" Goku said, a bit hurt.  
  
"On the contrary. In fact, in many ways, you're one of the most intelligent beings I've ever met." The Supreme Kai offered. The fused kai then turned to walk back to his house. "If all the Kais will join me, we can finish working out the details of Vegeta's Redemption plan so it is finished by the time he reaches New Vegeta. Goku, you and Bulma may either stay here, or go back to King Kai's planet to wait."  
  
Goku's face fairly split from ear to ear in the biggest, goofiest Son Goku grin ever seen over such a compliment. "Thank you Supreme Kai!" He was still grinning long after they had gone out of sight.  
  
Bulma wearied of waiting for her friend to move slapped him on the back of the head. "Ouch! What was that for?" Goku said.  
  
"I just don't want my best friend to suddenly develop too big of an ego. I'm still the genius you know!" Bulma replied while holding her hand, which stung, from striking Goku's rock hard noggin.  
  
"Hehehe, well don't worry Bulma, I'm the same old unassuming guy you know and love. Still… It's not everyday that one gets a compliment from the boss of all the Kais…." Goku joked. "Well, what's it to be then? Stay here, or back to King Kai's planet?"  
  
"Well" Bulma smirked. "Let's go back to King Kai's planet. He has some frying pans there so I don't have to hurt my hand."  
  
"Um.. Well, I suppose" Goku said, looking worried. Then his face brightened, "And I am really hungry!"  
  
Shaking her head, Bulma place her hand on her friend's shoulder and they both disappeared.  
  
  
  
Author's note: Of course, we all know that Goku, Gohan, Kirillen, Vegeta, and Piccolo all went to New Namek to defend it against Metal Cooler and the big metal contraption that remade him in Movie 7 (10,000 power warriors, or whatever it was called.) But like I said, for purposes of this fanfic none of that happened.  
  
Please review! 


	8. The Plan Here We Go!

Hello all!  
  
Well, here's the next chapter and I still don't own Dragonball Z, and am not making a flat penny off this fanfic! So, don't sue me!! Please read and enjoy, review.  
  
Vegeta yawned and stretched in the pilot's seat when the ship's computer started its pre-flight report. "All systems nominal, Life support and gravity within Earth normal specifications, Fuel temperature within design parameters.." As the computer spat out the rest of it's technical data, Vegeta couldn't help but be a little weirded-out by the fact that the ship's computer "voice" was Bulma's. Of course, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't provoke the computer Bulma into a good argument, Vegeta thought wryly. The computer ended its technical rant by reporting that there was 30 minutes to launch time. About that time Roger poked his head into the cabin.  
  
"Mr. Vegeta?" Roger began.  
  
"Yes Roger?" Vegeta replied  
  
"All of the supplies have been stored. Your toiletries are all in the forward bathroom facility for your convenience. All your food is in the lower floor galley."  
  
The ES-19PX has two main floors, the upper for the evacuees, and the lower for the galley, infirmary, and various other support offices. There are, in total three floors, the lower most was to be used to store plants and animals indigenous to Earth, if that need ever arose. That floor was never fully developed.  
  
"Thank you Roger, you've done a good job and I want you to know that I have it on good authority that President Trunks thinks VERY highly of you"  
  
Once again Roger couldn't help but be taken by surprise by Vegeta's unexpected and certainly uncharacteristic show of courtesy towards him. "Thank you sir!"  
  
"After I leave, I want you to go and see Trunks and tell him I said that you should be in line for a bonus, or promotion, or whatever it is that humans do in such cases." Vegeta said.  
  
(*humans?*) Roger thought. "Thank you sir, I will do that as soon as I return."  
  
"Return? Return from where Roger?" Vegeta asked curiously.  
  
"Why New Namek of course." Roger stated flatly.  
  
"WHAT! NO WAY! Do you have any idea how dangerous this trip could get? I'll NOT have some human getting in the way in case of trouble! Does Trunks know about this!" Vegeta stormed.  
  
"Actually, he was the one that asked me to go, sir." Roger explained.  
  
"WHAT?? WHY??" Vegeta asked reduced to monosyllables.  
  
"He gave two reasons sir, the first was to see to your needs during the trip, cooking, cleaning, the usual stuff."  
  
"And the second?" Vegeta inquired  
  
"Let's see, how should I put this? I'll just quote President Trunks directly. "To make sure that old baka activates the return program and sends that ship back to Capsule Corporation!" He said I would just ride back with the ship after dropping you off on New Namek."  
  
"Didn't he tell you how dangerous it can be travelling in space?" Vegeta asked. "If anyone knows Trunks should", Vegeta thought.  
  
"Yes sir, he did. Which comes to my own personal reasons for wanting to go. As you know sir, I have been going to school and/or working most of my life. I have been planning a vacation or a break of some kind for quite a while. The problem is, I'm not exactly a Disney World, or Cancun kind of guy. I've been looking for something that has the taste of some real adventure!"  
  
Vegeta thought for a long moment. "It sure would be nice to have the cooking and other routine chores done. It would give me more time to train. This should just be a routine flight there and back. Shit, look at this guy looking at me like a hound waiting for a favored bone. How can I say no to that?"  
  
"OK Roger, you can come. With a few conditions." Vegeta finally relented.  
  
"Sure, name them!"  
  
"One, unless it's a dire emergency, never, ever disturb my training! Two, if we get into trouble, and at my judgement, I get to stuff you in an escape pod and jettison you back to Earth with no argument from you!" Which brings me to Three, I am in command, no ifs ands or buts about it. Is all that clearly understood?"  
  
"Yes sir!" Roger returned sharply  
  
"Good!" Vegeta smirked. Vegeta's estimation of Roger went up considerably. It's not every human with the brass required to go off on some possibly wild adventure into what, to them, is a complete unknown. The guy might have made a damned decent Saiyan. "Hmmm.. Maybe I'll give him some time in the Gravity Room." Vegeta chuckled.  
  
"Ok Roger, we have about 10 more minutes before this thing flies. Let's see if we can go through this preflight inspection one more time." Vegeta ordered.  
  
"You got it sir!" Roger replied.  
  
9 minutes later, the inspection complete, Vegeta had the ship raised through the sub-lab hangar roof onto the launch pad with the anti-gravs.  
  
"Launch area enabled, all moorings and umbilicals released, Navigational Systems online, Life Support Online, Communications Online, Hyperdrive on Standby, Plasma Engines Online", Computer-Bulma reported.  
  
"Yes dear!" Vegeta answered wryly.  
  
Roger gave Vegeta a, "What does that mean" look.  
  
"The ships computer is programmed to use my wife's voice." Vegeta smiled. Roger couldn't suppress a grin.  
  
"T -30 seconds and counting", Computer-Bulma reported.  
  
"Ok Roger, strap in to your seat." Vegeta warned.  
  
"Got it!" Roger replied.  
  
Vegeta got that excited flutter in his stomach, one that he hadn't felt in years, one that he used to get every time he went into space, the feeling of something new and different. Of course, the feeling now was for far different reasons than they once were. Once, the feeling was associated with just being able to get away from Frieza, even if it was just a few days. So although Vegeta hated serving Frieza, accepting the planet purging assignments was the only way to have even small amounts of peace. A wave of guilt passes through Vegeta's small frame at the thought of what he had done prior to his new life on Earth. Vegeta had been having short but powerful attacks of guilt for quite some time. Recurring nightmares also plagued him periodically. Sometimes, if one of these attacks were strong, Vegeta would see the faces of his previous victims.  
  
"T -10, 9, 8" Computer-Bulma counted down.  
  
Vegeta shook himself back to the task at hand. "Ok Roger! Here we go!"  
  
"Yahoo!!!" Roger wailed.  
  
"..3, 2, 1, Plasma ignition, launch commencing"  
  
Vegeta and Roger felt their stomachs take a sudden lurch as the great ship lurched into the sky.  
  
People in Satan City turned to look up as the massive vessel caused a mini- eclipse of the evening sun. Some windows shattered in the neighboring blocks due to the tremendous sound of the engines.  
  
Vegeta was once again in his element, and was enjoying every second. Roger, on the other hand, wasn't quite so certain as the g's forced him down into his chair.  
  
Suddenly, the ship reached orbit, and the force driving his spine to the floor stopped, then reversed as he became weightless.  
  
"High orbit obtained." Bulma-Computer reported. "Beginning initial planetary orbit, will begin calculations for hyperdrive travel to New Namek. Calculations will be completed in one Earth Standard Hour.  
  
"Now what?" Roger asked.  
  
"Now we wait for a bit." Vegeta declared.  
  
Approximately 13 minutes later, the ES-19PX had completed one orbit when the entire pilothouse lit up and several klaxton alarms sounded.  
  
"Alert! Alert! Ship is under attack from several sources!" Bulma- Computer reported.  
  
"Wha?!?! We haven't even left orbit yet!!"  
  
Vegeta was busy on the sensor screen. "This is a Ki attack, and it's coming from Earth!"  
  
Roger was in a bit of a panic. "What's going on?"  
  
Vegeta opened the port side window and looked out. There, coming from what appeared to be more than a dozen points on Earth, was various ki blasts, heading directly towards the ship. The blasts came closer, and closer, and Vegeta began to be able to sense the more powerful blasts. That one is Gohan's, one from Trunks Jr., Trunks, Goten, Bra, Pan, Tien, Yamucha, and they were joined by several weaker blasts that Vegeta could only guess at.  
  
"Why the hell are they firing at us?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"I-I don't know!" Roger stammered. "Who's they?"  
  
As Vegeta watched, all of the small ki blasts joined into one large ki ball, headed right for them.  
  
"Shit! What are they trying to do? I wanted to die in battle, not sitting on a big ass hunk of metal in space! I hope that the hull of this ship is as strong as they said it was!"  
  
When the ki-ball was within five miles of striking the ship, it exploded in a huge golden fire. When the initial glow subsided, there, in letters the size of a medium sized US State, was spelled out.  
  
"Goodbye Prince Vegeta" 


	9. The Plan A Small Detour

Goku: Hey, that was a pretty good ki effect guys! Gohan: Yeah, it was all my idea!! Goku: Yeah, well where did it seem like such a good idea to rip away half the Earth's ozone layer just to tell someone goodbye? Gohan: Like I said, it was all Trunks Jr.'s idea. Trunks Jr.: Hey!!  
  
Anyway, I still don't own DBZ or any of it's regular characters. On with the story!!  
  
*******************  
  
"To answer your question Roger, "They" are my.. " Vegeta searches for a word to use, but none seem more appropriate right now than, "friends."  
  
"Is having your friends scare the crap out of you customary?" Roger smirked.  
  
Vegeta laughed, "Not customary perhaps, but not unheard of either."  
  
"New Namek Coordinates accepted, ETA 3.24 Earth Standard Days. Hyperdrive calculations in progress. Gravity normalized to Earth normal, Stealth Systems on standby", Bulma-Computer reported.  
  
"What? Only a little over three days? I planned for five." Vegeta puzzled.  
  
"Computer.." Vegeta began. *  
  
"Computer?" Vegeta tried again. *  
  
"Computer answer me!!" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"Let me try something sir." Roger asked. Vegeta nodded his head for approval.  
  
"Bulma?" Roger began.  
  
"Working. User Identity Unknown. Bulma online, May I be of assistance to unknown user?"  
  
"Not at this time Bulma." Roger answered.  
  
"Great. You mean to tell me that the computer answers to the name of Bulma?"  
  
"It would seem so." Roger answered.  
  
"This is seriously creeping me out, it's like talking to my dead wife." Vegeta bemoaned.  
  
Vegeta sighed. "Alright then. Bulma!"  
  
Working. User Identified. Bulma online, May I be of assistance to you Veggie-chan?"  
  
"WHAT!! I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT, WOMAN!!" Vegeta screamed back.  
  
Roger was working very hard to stifle a wide grin at this point.  
  
"User Veggie-chan has access to all voice activated functions, please state your request."  
  
"Fine! I'm feeding you in a new set of coordinates. Tell me how much of a delay it would create by going to these coordinates before going to New Namek." Vegeta's hands worked on the keyboard.  
  
"Working... It would create a delay of approximately 28.3 Earth Standard Hours, within a plus or minus 3% margin for error." Bulma-computer concluded.  
  
"Fine, recalculate the hyperdrive for the new coordinates first, then on to New Namek." Vegeta ordered. "Working.. New calculations being processed for inputted coordinates. Will that be all Veggie-chan?" Bulma-computer asked.  
  
"Yes! That will be quite enough!" Vegeta snapped at the computer.  
  
"So, my mate managed to get the last laugh in after all." Vegeta thought to himself. "Damned but I miss that woman!"  
  
Roger, not entirely sure how to interpret the dynamics of the exchange between the computer and Vegeta was feeling a bit like he was left out of the loop somewhere along the line. "Well, we've got an hour or so before we transition into hyperspace, so I'm going to run down and start some dinner. Would you like anything to drink in the meantime?  
  
Vegeta thought. "Sure, some lemon Crystal Light if you don't mind, with two ice cubes."  
  
"I will bring that to you immediately. Also, I need to remind you that it's time for your evening meds." Roger said.  
  
"Sigh. I know. " Vegeta sighed while reaching into his pocket for the hated dispenser.  
  
"If you like, I could program Bulma to remind you when it's time for you to take your meds." Roger said with a huge grin.  
  
"You do, and I'll send you back to Earth, WITHOUT the escape pod!" Vegeta warned.  
  
Roger waited until he was down the hall to laugh.  
  
After the pilothouse door shut behind Roger, Vegeta stretched back and looked out at the stars. There was one in particular that caught his attention. He wasn't entirely sure why he told the computer to take him there before going to New Namek, but he did know that he had always wanted to go there one last time before he shuffled off this mortal coil. However, even now he questioned the sanity of it. There was, after all, nothing there but a small solar system with one large debris field marking a ruined planet. What was it he hoped to see? Vegeta didn't know, but he did know he had to go back just one last time.  
  
Roger pondered some of what he had heard since coming aboard. "Why does Vegeta keep referring to "humans" as if they were something different than himself? Is he not human as well? And what was that about wanting to die in battle?" Roger doesn't typically ponder the eccentricities of people he works for. After all, one of the keys to a good employer/employee relationship in his field was not sticking your nose into your bosses business. So the less you know about such things, the better off you are. You became an expert at knowing things like their favorite dish, the temperature they like their house to be set at, or their favorite, or "Good Luck" article of clothing, and so on, but you kept ignorant about the bullwhip you found in the box at the bottom of their closet, or the age of the young lady they're entertaining this evening. Vegeta, however, had no such vices to report. He didn't drink more than once or twice a year, didn't smoke, no weird sexual fetishes that Roger could tell, no playboy or penthouse magazines hidden in or around the house, nothing. The only weird thing that Roger ever noticed was that he overheard the guy refer to himself as a prince a few times. Up until now Roger had simply written it off as a mild, harmless delusion. Roger remembers when he first started working for Trunks as Vegeta's personal valet. Vegeta wanted no part of it at all! "The guy wouldn't even talk to me for weeks!" Roger chuckles. When Vegeta did finally start talking to him, it was in short, usually monosyllabic grunts and yells. "Vegeta sure has changed over the last week! Roger thought. "He's even been polite!" Roger removed the pitcher of lemon Crystal Light from the refrigerator, poured Vegeta glass, and put two ice cubes in it. Well, I guess I will treat what I have heard the same way I always have as a personal valet. If he wants me to know, he will tell me. Otherwise it's none of my business, no matter how much my curiosity is piqued. As Roger headed back towards the pilothouse, he pondered on just how strange life can get sometimes.  
  
Somewhere, in another dimension, on another planet, a short, round, blue man who resembles a catfish smiles and says, "Roger, you ain't seen nothing yet!" 


	10. The Plan Going To Vegetasai

I still don't own DBZ, or the characters therein.  
  
For all of you that has reviewed, thanks you very much!  
  
The ship had slipped into hyperspace with barely a lurch. Vegeta was amazed at the speed of the ship. He hadn't miscalculated the time to New Namek so badly at the technology level of the ship he last traveled through space in. But this ship! It would flat out fly anything Frieza had in his fleet! Shortly after going into hyperspace, the stealth systems went online. To the outside viewer, it would have appeared like the ship disappeared completely. Vegeta felt comfortable with not being seen, but not having any weapons still nagged at him quite a bit. There was something he'd seen once, some years ago that tugged at the edge of his memory. He'd seen Nappa do something with the sensor array once when he was about five or six years old. What was that? We had been travelling from the planet Garoaks, a mining and refueling facility mostly, when we were besieged by a vagabond bunch of pirates. They took out our weapons first, then proceeded to pummel us with ion shots. Nappa, while not particularly bright in most areas, was practically a genius when it came to electronics. Nappa rewired the main console, through the main sensor array so that he could channel his ki through the array and fire back at the pirates. The targeting was bad, at best, but Nappa managed to hit two of them, and scare the rest of them away. I wonder if I can do something similar here? Sure would make me feel better.  
  
"Four Hours, thirty-seven minutes to system designated S45667M2, Earth Standard Time" Bulma-Computer reported.  
  
"Umm. Bulma?" Vegeta said.  
  
Working. User Identified. Bulma online, May I be of assistance to you Veggie-chan?"  
  
Vegeta cringed at that name, but pressed on. "Bulma, can you extrapolate a set of schematics for the following task." Vegeta went on to explain what it was he wanted to do.  
  
"Working.. Exact schematics on the main viewer." Bulma-computer finally stated. "Modifications will reduce sensor range 24%"  
  
"What is the current sensor range?" Vegeta inquired.  
  
"400,000 Kilometers in hyperspace." Bulma-computer answered.  
  
"Ok, so that still leaves us with a range of over 300,000 kilometers, I think we can live with that." Vegeta decided.  
  
"I will initiate schematic changes on your order, Veggie-chan" Bulma- computer said.  
  
"You can do that?" Vegeta said surprised.  
  
"Of course, this ship, systems, and subsystems are fully self repairing and self modifying at the request of an administrative level user. You are an administrative level user, Veggie-chan."  
  
"Well then, do it woman!" Vegeta said with a smirk.  
  
"That name does not compute." The computer returned.  
  
"Never mind! Just follow the schematics Bulma!" Vegeta stormed.  
  
"Initiating, estimated time to completion, 1.35 hours, Earth standard time.  
  
"Well good." Vegeta leaned back in the pilot's seat satisfied that the ship would have at least some sort of "pop-gun" if he needed it. Vegeta then thought about the last day and a half travelling in space. Roger had seen him unencapsulate his gravity room to train and was asking him questions about it. He explained the high gravity training method to him, and Roger was intrigued.  
  
"Can I train with you sir?" Roger implored. "Well, not at the level I train at Roger." Vegeta didn't really explain how high that level was.  
  
"I would really like to train and get stronger!" Roger begged.  
  
"Well, we'll raise the ships gravity out here, while I train in the gravity room. When I come out, we'll see how you've progressed. I'll tell the computer to give you permission to raise and lower the gravity as you need to." Vegeta said.  
  
Vegeta called out to Bulma, giving Roger the necessary authority.  
  
"Where would you like to start?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Umm. Bulma? Please raise internal gravity to Earth normal times 5?"  
  
"Working.."  
  
"Wait a minute Roger! That's too much for most humans!" Vegeta warned.  
  
But it was too late. Roger lay flat on his stomach, his arms barely holding his upper body up to prevent a broken nose, and his arms were fast loosing the battle to keep his upper body from slamming into the floor.  
  
"Bulma! Return internal gravity to Earth normal!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Working.."  
  
"Whew! That's a load off!" Roger panted, looking pretty sheepish.  
  
"Don't bite off more than you can chew Roger." Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Ok, let's try something a bit lighter." Roger grinned. Bulma? Please raise internal gravity to Earth Normal times 1.5"  
  
Working.  
  
Roger felt the effects immediately, but remained on his feet.  
  
"Good Roger, now let's start out with some laps around the outside of the gravity room. Start out slow and build up speed slowly. I'm going to train inside the gravity chamber."  
  
"Yes sir Sensei" Roger grinned.  
  
Vegeta smirked back.  
  
"Mr. Vegeta sir?"  
  
"Yes Roger?"  
  
"What level of gravity are you training in?"  
  
"Well Roger, years ago I was training in 860 times Earth's gravity, but these days I can only manage about 320 times Earth's gravity. This getting old crap really bites." With that Vegeta entered the gravity chamber and shut the door leaving a shocked and open-mouthed Roger sputtering.  
  
Yesterday afternoon Vegeta hauled out part of his old barbell set for Roger to work with. Vegeta was amazed at the progress that Roger was making. He ended the day at 3 times Earth normal gravity, and for a human that was outstanding! Amazingly enough, Roger did not let his training interfere with his duties to Vegeta.  
  
Roger never lowered the gravity, even when he went to bed that night. And when he woke up this morning, he raised it to 3.5 times Earth normal. Vegeta even could feel a small ki building up, if he was close to Roger, and concentrated a bit. "That will need to be the next lesson. How to control his ki."  
  
"Well, I need to sleep a bit, but I've just had a brilliant idea!" Vegeta began to chuckle as he made his way to the gravity room again, and that chuckle grew into a full out laugh, then into a maniacal laugh...  
  
Roger had just completed his morning regiment of training and was about to finish his last set of push-ups before going to prepare lunch, when a red beam of light flashed down hitting his square in the butt, giving him the equivalent of a spot of sun burn.  
  
"Ow! Damned! What gives!" Roger exclaimed.  
  
Roger immediately rolled up into a defensive stance facing where the beam had come from. There he saw two floating orbs, about two-foot apart, and about seven-foot in the air.  
  
"What the hell are you two? And which one of you shot me in my ass!" Roger exclaimed.  
  
"We are attack droids 7 and 13. Surrender human!" The nearest droid said.  
  
"No today pal!" Roger answered, then moved swiftly to the right before jumping up and delivering a jumping swing kick to the nearest droid. Roger's food connected, and the droid went sailing into the wall of the gravity room, hit the floor and seemed to deactivate.  
  
"One down." Roger thought just as he felt the flesh of his right arm get a bit seared by the beam of the second droid. Just as Roger turned to face the menace, the droid rammed Roger full in the face, knocking him down. "Damned! That has loosened some teeth." Roger thought. Roger became aware that he could hear the thing flying around for another pass. Just as he heard the droid accelerate, Roger stood up and caught it full in the beam lens with his elbow. The droid bounced off the floor a couple of times, then deactivated.  
  
"Ha! You beat them Roger!" Vegeta stepped out of the gravity room door. "I knew you could do it!!"  
  
Roger stood there, two very painful burns, and several loose teeth, swollen lip, and a bit of blood trickling out of his nose completely dumbfounded. "Y-you sent those things after me?"  
  
"Yes! And you beat them!" Vegeta beamed.  
  
Roger wasn't sure whether he should be proud of the accomplishment, which he most definitely was, or pissed off at Vegeta for sending those terrors after him.  
  
"What were those things any ways?' Roger asked.  
  
"Attack droids. My mate built them a long time ago. I had them set to attack level 1."  
  
"Attack level 1? What's that?" Roger asked.  
  
"The lowest setting, at attack level 2 they actually break bones and cause internal injuries. Well, on a normal human anyways." Vegeta smirked. "By the way Roger, you seem to have a fighting style, where did you learn that?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"I was in martial arts from the time I could remember until I left home for college. My father always said that it was important that a person learn to defend themselves." Roger said. "Your father sounds like a wise man." Vegeta complimented.  
  
"Thank you sir, if you will excuse me, I need to clean up, stick a couple of my teeth back into their sockets, and make lunch." Roger said.  
  
"Wait a minute Roger. After we are underway to New Namek, I want to teach you something that will help you protect yourself during a fight. It's important for all true warriors to learn." Vegeta said.  
  
"Well, I've never really considered myself a warrior before, but I would like to learn anything you care to teach me." Roger agreed.  
  
"A warrior is made in the heart Roger, and believe me you have what it takes." Vegeta smiled. "Not every human could have taken a blow to the face like that, then stand up to defeat the enemy."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"Ok, go and get dinner ready, I'm famished!" Vegeta noted.  
  
Vegeta suddenly felt very weary, "I'm going to take a nap, call me when dinner is ready." Vegeta then made his way back to the pilothouse, and into the Captain's chair. He was asleep the moment his head hit the backrest.  
  
"Well it's about time you got here Vegeta! Baba has been casting spells to make you sleep for over two hours!!!"  
  
Wha?? Kakkarot?? What the bloody hell are you doing in my dream! And furthermore, where the hell have you been all these years?? Vegeta spun to face the direction of the voice, and there he was, an adult Kakkarot, with his tail wrapped neatly around his waist, and Baba floating on her crystal ball right beside him.  
  
Goku flashed his best son grin and said, "Well, I love you too Vegeta."  
  
Please read and review!! 


	11. The Plan Story Time

Author's note: About the character I've named Roger. If you haven't guessed I've put a whole lot of myself into that character. Years ago, I was the personal valet for a Vice Admiral in the Navy. After my honorable discharge, I started college and used the GI Bill, and worked my way through. I was a personal valet for a rather rich, older gentleman in my area of the US, so I am drawing heavily from that experience. If one can get over the thought of being a "servant" it's a pretty lucrative gig. Any ways, I still don't own DBZ or any of it's regular characters.  
  
Sholio, I have BIG plans for Roger.. But I'm not going to give it away!! Muahahahahaha!!  
  
KumikoVegeta, How soon do you want your young Veggie back? Hehehehe.  
  
On with the story!  
  
Goku flashed his best son grin and said, "Well, I love you too Vegeta."  
  
"Don't give me that horseshit, Kakkarot! Where have you been? Look at you! You don't have a halo, you're not even dead!!"  
  
"It's a real long story Vegeta. You're right, I'm not dead, but I'm not really alive either." Goku said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Well, the Supreme Kai has explained it to me a couple of times, and I don't really understand all of it, but I'm sort of walking a tightrope between life, and death. The Supreme Kai says that it's easier for me to come and go and perform the missions he sometimes sends me on." Goku explained scratching the back of his head.  
  
"What missions Kakkarot?"  
  
"Well, mostly to keep the occasional evil assholes from blowing up the universe, stuff like that." Goku smiled.  
  
"Oh, so you're the one we have to thank for not seeing any action these past several decades?" Vegeta inquired.  
  
"Umm.. I suppose so." Goku said.  
  
"I knew I felt your energy a couple of times!!" Vegeta exclaimed. "OK, so what the hell are you doing in my head?"  
  
"We heard that you were going to New Namek to wish for your own death in a battle. The Kais have no problems with your doing that, but we checked with King Emma and if you die right now. Well, your prospects are not terribly bright." Goku stammered.  
  
"Spell it out Kakkarot! What happens if I die right now?" Vegeta said impatiently.  
  
"You will go to the HFILs, and you will not be allowed to keep your body. Goku said looking at his feet.  
  
The prospect of this had occurred to Vegeta in the last few days, since the inception of his plan, but it didn't seem real until just now. He had hoped that the good that he had accomplished had been enough. But deep down, even Vegeta knew that it had not been enough to balance planetary mass murders. This news doesn't shock him at all.  
  
"Kakkarot.. Goku.. Does it. bother you that I will go to HFILs?"  
  
"Yes Vegeta, but it bothers her a lot more." Goku's gaze shifted to Vegeta's right.  
  
Vegeta followed Goku's eyes, and suddenly the bond between him and Bulma, stretched but never broken by Bulma's death, suddenly snapped back into place. "B-bulma?" Vegeta stammered.  
  
"Yes my love.." Suddenly the mists of Vegeta's mind parted, and standing before him was his life mate.  
  
Vegeta ran to her, and embraced her, forgetting for a time that his friend/rival was watching. She returned the embrace and sought his face for a kiss. They kissed passionately. For a time Vegeta forgot about his pride, and returned Bulma's love unconditionally.  
  
Bulma finally broke the spell and placed her hand on Vegeta's chest and gently pushed him back. "Vegeta, our time is short here, we must tell you some things."  
  
"Ok, I'm listening." Vegeta said.  
  
"Dearest, if you go to the HFILs, we will never see each other again. The thought of that is unbearable to me. I have waited for you for what seems like so long now." Bulma was in tears.  
  
"Can I avoid it? Is there something I can do to make amends?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"The Kais are working on a plan that will do just that." Goku said, "But it may require you to swallow a lot of pride to accomplish, Vegeta. It will be emotionally and possibly physically painful for you. The Kais are doing this in recognition of your change of heart and heroism in the latter part of your life. But they cannot simply let you into Heaven Vegeta, you have caused too much pain to too many people for that. You must redeem yourself."  
  
"Swallowing my pride hasn't exactly been my strong suit Kakkarot." Vegeta looked into Bulma's eyes. "But for her, I will do it! Just tell me how."  
  
"The Kais are still working out the specifics of what you need to do Vegeta." Bulma stated. "They should have your redemption plan ready when you get to New Namek."  
  
"I see.. Well, If I gotta do this redemption plan, then why do I need to go to New Namek?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"The Supreme Kai says that there is one wish that needs to be made with the Dragonballs on your behalf." Goku said. "He hasn't told us what that wish will be yet."  
  
"Ok, then we'll go to New Namek as planned." Vegeta said. "Oh! One more thing there love of my life, bonded mate of mine, I have a rather large bone to pick with you over the programming of the computer on this ship!"  
  
"Mr. Vegeta? Wake up, dinner is ready!" Roger's voice interrupted.  
  
"Our time is up Vegeta" Bulma said "Goku will meet you on New Namek, he will be your guide in all this."  
  
"What? Kakkarot will be my guide! And what about this baka computer! Bulma!" Vegeta exclaimed  
  
"Mr. Vegeta! Wake up sir! Dinnertime!" Came Roger's voice accompanied by a shaking sensation.  
  
Suddenly Bulma and Kakkarot faded into the mist of his mind. Vegeta felt the painful stretching of his bond to Bulma and knew that she had gone back to the other dimension. The sensation was akin to removing and old and favored pair of gloves and exposing your hands to sub-zero temperatures. Vegeta opened his eyes to the concerned face of Roger.  
  
"Whew! I didn't know you were such heavy sleeper sir!' Roger exclaimed.  
  
"Usually I'm not, Roger. I was dreaming, and didn't want to leave it quite yet." Vegeta smirked.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, do you wish to go back to sleep?"  
  
"No Roger, that's fine. I think my business there was concluded." Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Yes sir. Do you wish to come to the galley, or do you want to eat here?" Roger asked.  
  
"I think I will eat here tonight Roger, I have some things to think about and sort out." Vegeta admitted.  
  
"Two hours, forty-three minutes to system designated S45667M2, Earth Standard Time" Bulma-Computer reported."  
  
"We're getting close now Roger." Vegeta said.  
  
"If you'll pardon my asking sir, just where is this first stop we're making?" Roger ventured.  
  
"It's my home planet Roger, or more accurately what is left of my home planet. It was destroyed long ago." Vegeta lamented.  
  
"Y-your home planet sir? You meant that you're not human?" Roger asked.  
  
"No Roger, I am the very last 100% pure blooded Saiyan left in all the universe." Vegeta smiled.  
  
"Well, that explains why you refer to humans the way you do." Roger smiled.  
  
"Vegeta suddenly got a thought. He needed to think about his life, and he also suddenly felt the need to share his experiences with someone. "Roger, go and get us our dinner and come back and join me. I want to tell you some stories about my life, and the lives of others. I promise you will not get bored."  
  
Roger smiled, "Of course sir, I'll be back momentarily"  
  
Roger took about fifteen minutes transporting the food in CC Capsules, and setting up the meal in the pilothouse. When the meal was set and Roger was ready to eat, Vegeta began.  
  
"I am Vegeta, Prince of all the Saiyans. Prince of a once strong and proud people that inhabited the system we are heading for right now. Long ago, we made the mistake of serving a ruthless and very powerful tyrant known as Frieza..  
  
Please read and review!!! 


	12. The Plan Arrival Vegetasai!

Author's note: Hello all! I've been writing this fic quite fast. I've found that I've enjoyed writing it so much, and even I can't wait to see what happens next! Unfortunately, starting this coming Monday I have to go on a two week business trip. I will take my laptop with me, and hopefully get some writing in, but I probably won't be able to post them to fanfic.net or e-mail them out. Any ways, please be patient and I'll be back! Oh well, on to the story!  
  
"..so after Kakkarot dropped a huge spirit bomb on evil Shenlong, he absorbed the dragonballs, then flew off on the recovered dragon and we haven't seen him since." "*Well, not until a couple hours ago or so anyways.*" Vegeta thought. "And since that time, life has been pretty quiet."  
  
Roger was also very quiet. His mind raced about all he'd just been told. Vegeta had, in one fell swoop, just taken numerous historical events, things he had taken as givens since history classes in school, turn them upside down. Hercule Satan, a fraud? Cell defeated by an 11 year old kid? And what was that about Buu? Every single person on Earth killed, the entire planet blown up, and nobody remembers and only. what did he call them? The Z Senshi remembers it? And all of the rest of this stuff! The planet trade, Saiyans, Super Saiyans, dragonballs, wizards, fusion dances, Nameks, Androids, being possessed by Bebe, dragons run amuck.. Holy crap! Is this guy serious?  
  
Vegeta reached over and gently pushed Roger's mouth closed. "Zeni for your thoughts?" Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Well I.." Roger looked hard into Vegeta's obsidian eyes, looking for some trace of insanity, or age related dementia, and found nothing but a sound mind, the spark of intelligence burning bright. "Every word you said is true, isn't it?" Roger finally said.  
  
"I stand behind every word, Roger." Vegeta smiled.  
  
"What are these "ki attacks" you were talking about?" Roger asked, extremely curious.  
  
Vegeta smirked, "Here, catch!!" Vegeta let a very small ki ball form in his palm and held his palm out towards Roger, big bang style, and pushed the weak amount of power at Roger very slowly.  
  
Roger caught the ki ball in his hand, it was warm, almost hot, and it felt like. Well, it felt like Vegeta. "What am I feeling here sir. Even if I didn't see you make this thing, somehow I would know that it was from you. It has. Your energy.." Roger struggled for the right words.  
  
"Ah.. So you have begun to sense ki in other people have you? That is outstanding Roger. Ki energy is like a fingerprint; each person's is slightly different. There are techniques to sense ki in other people, as you remember from my story. You are just now touching on that." Vegeta explained. Learning to control and use your ki will be your next lesson after we are under way to New Namek. "What do you currently have the gravity of the ship set to Roger?" Vegeta suddenly asked.  
  
"4.2 times Earth standard sir." Roger answered.  
  
"Well, you're making some progress! That should make you strong enough right now to learn how to fly." Vegeta said.  
  
"F-fly? Humans can fly?" Roger stammered.  
  
"Sure, some humans, remember Kirillin, Yamucha, and Tien from my story?  
  
"Yes."  
  
"They were human, or at least I think they were human. Tien had three eyes so I was never entirely sure about him." Vegeta said. "Anyways, with a bit of ki, and the right training, anyone can learn to fly. We'll start first thing tomorrow morning."  
  
"Thank you sir!" Roger said.  
  
"Three minutes, fourteen seconds to system designated S45667M2, Earth Standard Time" Bulma-Computer reported.  
  
Vegeta suddenly sat bolt upright in the Captain's chair. "*I can finally figure out exactly why I've been drawn back here*" Vegeta thought.  
  
"Is something wrong sir?" Roger asked, concern in his voice.  
  
"No Roger, let's go watch our approach." Vegeta invited.  
  
"Sure sir."  
  
Vegeta and Roger left the pilothouse, and walked down the hallway to the main compartment. Just to the left of the gravity room, and past the first bathroom facilities, was a rather large observation deck. "Bulma!" Vegeta called out.  
  
"Working. User Identified. Bulma online, May I be of assistance to you Veggie-chan?"  
  
"Yes, you may. Please open the port observation deck."  
  
"Working.." Bulma-computer responded.  
  
"Warning: The port observation deck's force fields have been activated. Hull doors will be opened. Stealth fields will be compromised for this section of the ship. Do you wish to proceed?"  
  
"Yes, just do it!" Vegeta snapped.  
  
The entire ceiling and all the walls began to iris out, then collapse down towards the floor. The only thing that was keeping a breathable atmosphere in the observation deck was the invisible force fields. It was like standing in space itself, minus the cold, and vacuum. Vegeta's eyes suddenly focused ahead and to the left as they approached the solar system that once held the mighty Saiyans. Between what is now the 3rd and 4th planet, an asteroid belt had formed. "Vegetasai?" Roger asked. Vegeta simply nodded his head. The ship took them right into the debris field now, and small objects and rocks bounced off the force field. Within the belt, more than just rocks could be seen now. Twisted pieces of metal and other signs of higher civilization could also be viewed. Vegeta stood there, puzzling exactly why he had taken this detour. Not just sentimentality was it? It's just a pile of rocks and debris! But something drew him here!  
  
"Long range sensor sweeps have detected electronic activity beyond the debris field." Bulma-computer reported.  
  
"What? That's impossible, it must be a natural source. Flares from the sun, or volcanic activity from one of the other planets possibly?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Negative. The emissions are too regular, and sustained. Source is not natural." Bulma-computer answered.  
  
"Can you pinpoint its location Bulma?" Roger asked.  
  
"Working. Affirmative, the activity seems to be emanating from a moon orbiting the 5th planet." Bulma-computer reported.  
  
"The planet Tuber", Vegeta thought. A rather small planet, no life, atmosphere mostly methane and other gases. Not suitable for Saiyans. The planet sports three moons, Collard, Cabbage, and Clove. In the days before Frieza, all of these moons had hosted mining facilities for various ores found there. All three moons had long since been mined clean. Cabbage's, the largest of moons, mining facility had been gratefully taken over by members of Vegeta-sai's scientific community as a research station. King Vegeta had little patience for scientists and their demands for funding. After all, Saiyans simply took the technology from the planets they purged and integrated it for their own. There were very, very few actual scientists among the Saiyans, and those few were generally ridiculed as poor warriors. Needless to say that when King Vegeta's advisor suggested getting the researchers off Vegeta-sai with very little cost, the scientists jumped at the chance.  
  
"Is it possible that someone is still alive there after all these years?" Vegeta mumbled to himself.  
  
"What's that sir?" Roger asked.  
  
"Well, I think that the emissions are coming from an old Saiyan research facility on one of the moons. It's probably just some automatic devices still running, but I was wondering if it's possible that someone was still alive out there."  
  
"Seems like a pretty slim chance after all these years sir." Roger stated.  
  
"I know. But we got to check anyways." Vegeta sighed. "Bulma?"  
  
"Working. User Identified. Bulma online, May I be of assistance to you Veggie-chan?"  
  
"Take us to the source of the emissions." Vegeta ordered.  
  
"Working. Plasma engines online. Estimated time of arrival twenty-three minutes"  
  
"Very well then." Vegeta said. "Roger, let's go out to the main compartment and get a head start on that ki training."  
  
"You got it sir!!" Roger answered enthusiastically.  
  
"Bulma, close the observation deck." Vegeta ordered. Then floated up and out to the main compartment.  
  
"What took you so long?" Vegeta smirked as Roger caught up to him in the main compartment. Vegeta floated about 20 foot off the floor. "OK, in the old days, on Earth, I taught my kids how to fly by carrying them up about 1,500 feet in the air or so and dropping them."  
  
Roger sweatdropped big time.  
  
"Hehehe.. Don't worry Roger. My kids were both half Saiyans, and were more naturally adept with their ki. Trying to teach a human that way would be. Well, bad. Besides, the ceiling here is only 35 foot off the floor." Vegeta smirked. "So, I'm forced to utilize the Gohan method of ki instruction."  
  
"Does it involve pain?" Roger smiled.  
  
"Well, not as much." Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Bring it on." Roger returned the smirk.  
  
"Alright then. First you have to know what ki is, and where it can be found. Ki is an energy that all living things have, to one degree or another. Most humans are unaware of it, and fewer still know how to manipulate and use it. At the risk of sounding cheesy, I guess it's akin to "The Force" in your Star Wars movies."  
  
"I see, and if one has enough ki, and enough practice, they can fly and perform the ki attacks?" Roger asked. "How does one increase their ki?"  
  
"Well, it differs from species to species. Saiyans physical strength and ki grows under extreme training, or battle, or when wounded. The closer to mortal the wounds are, the stronger the Saiyan gets." Vegeta explained.  
  
"Yes, I remember that from your story." Roger said.  
  
"Humans do sort of the same thing, but their gains are smaller, and they don't ever get as strong as a Saiyan can. Still, some humans can get considerably stronger than average." Vegeta continued.  
  
"Ok, so where do we go from here?" Roger asked.  
  
"Sit on the deck, and clear your mind. Find your center and let your energy pool there." Vegeta explained.  
  
Roger did what he was instructed to do, after a few minutes he did feel something, sort of. It was warm, and felt like it was glowing. "I think I got it sir." He informed Vegeta.  
  
"Good, now see if you can control it. Slowly try and push it out in front of you." To demonstrate, Vegeta brought his hands out in front of his stomach, and produced a fraction of his ki between his hands. The brightly glowing ball made Roger wince a bit. Roger tried to reproduce Vegeta's efforts. After about 10 minutes, Roger produced a smaller, less bright version of Vegeta's ki-ball. Roger concentrated hard to keep the ball in place, a layer of sweat forming on his forehead.  
  
"Good job Roger!" Vegeta proudly stated. "Ok now, let your ki go." Both men let their ki balls dissipate. "Now, in order to fly, one need only direct their ki toward the ground, like this." Vegeta suddenly traveled to the ceiling of the main compartment, then back to his original position.  
  
Roger felt the changes in Vegeta's ki and tried to emulate his teacher with no immediate success. Roger kept his ki flowing straight down, but couldn't raise himself so much as an inch. Sweat started beading on his forehead.  
  
"Hehehe.. Pain time Roger." Vegeta thought.  
  
"Bulma, return internal gravity to Earth normal." Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Working.." Bulma-computer answered.  
  
Suddenly, Roger found himself leaving the floor at an incredible rate of speed heading straight up.  
  
  
  
Will Roger take some lumps? Find out next time!!  
  
Please read and review!! 


	13. The Plan Flying Into Oblivion

Author's note: Ok, so I couldn't just not write anything more this weekend. :c) Even I love this story!! If anyone reviews this chapter, could you tell me how old Roshi was supposed to be when he first met Goku? Thanks in advance.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Bah! I must be getting soft!" Vegeta bemoaned.  
  
Roger was stopped, no more than an inch from driving his face straight into an overhead beam. He covered the space from the floor to the ceiling in less than an eye blink. Yet, somehow, Vegeta caught him by the ankle, stopping his upward progression.  
  
"Damned Vegeta! Lighten up on the ankle bones there bud! Umm.. Sir." Roger stammered.  
  
Vegeta loosened his grip a bit, and smirked, "Well, adjust your ki to the lower gravity Roger. You've been training in this increased gravity for over two days now. You probably don't realize how strong you've become in normal gravity. If I let go of you now, you're still going to collide with that beam."  
  
"Oh. " Roger concentrated on his ki until his body started to descend, then raised it up a hair so he was just hovering at an equal level to Vegeta. Vegeta released his hold on Roger's ankle.  
  
"You're a lucky man Roger!" Vegeta commented. Years ago I wouldn't have caught you. I must be getting soft in my old age. I just cheated myself out of at least a couple hours of humor at your expense! I really don't know what has gotten into me lately." Vegeta guffawed.  
  
"Yes Sir, lucky me.." Roger smirked.  
  
Vegeta lowered himself to the floor, Roger followed.  
  
"Ok Roger, you've learned the basics of flying using your ki. The rest is fairly simple. You simply use your ki to push yourself in the direction you wish to go. Stay here and practice until we reach Cabbage." Vegeta said.  
  
"Yes sir." Roger responded.  
  
Vegeta left the main compartment and headed for the pilothouse. After he was comfortably settled in the captain's chair he threw his feet up on the console.  
  
"Bulma?"  
  
"Working. User Identified. Bulma online, May I be of assistance to you Veggie-chan?"  
  
"*Grr..*" Yes you may. First, have you completed that modification project?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Affirmative, project completed and ready for testing." Bulma-computer responded.  
  
Suddenly two "joystick" like devices sprung up from the main console. "To operate, simply grasp one handle in each hand, use the controllers to aim, and concentrate your ki through the controllers." Bulma-computer instructed.  
  
"Ok, fine.. Open main forward portal." Vegeta ordered.  
  
"Working.. Main forward portal open." Bulma-computer responded.  
  
"Let's see. Ok, there's a target.." Vegeta said.  
  
Vegeta moved the sensor array using the control handles towards a medium sized hunk of his home planet, powered up as much as he could without turning Super Saiyan, and yelled, "Final Flash!", releasing the attack through the controls. The attack was channeled perfectly! The medium sized hunk became a couple million small hunks in an instant.  
  
"Impressive!" Vegeta exclaimed. Of course, Vegeta was not unaware of the limitations with his weapon. The main sensor array could not fire behind or above the ship. Only straight in front, and below. But, it was better than nothing at all. Hopefully, no one would have to take the ship into battle.  
  
"Close main forward portal." Vegeta ordered.  
  
"Working. "Main forward portal closed." Bulma-computer responded.  
  
"Next, are we in range to scan for life signs on the moon that the transmissions are emanating from?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Affirmative. Scanning.. Other than some lower forms of bacteria, and some lichens, there is no life on that moon." Bulma-computer responded. "There is however a temporal displacement."  
  
"Temporal displacement??" Vegeta wondered. "What sort of temporal displacement?"  
  
"Unknown. Phenomenon not previously encountered by Earth science." Bulma- computer reported.  
  
"Ok, is this ship equipped with space pressure suits?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Affirmative. Lockers are located next to every airlock." Bulma-computer responded.  
  
"How long until we arrive?"  
  
"four minutes, twelve seconds, Earth standard time."  
  
Vegeta turned on his heel and headed back to the main compartment. "Ok, where's Roger?" Vegeta mumbled.  
  
"Wheeee!! Flying sure is fun Vegeta!" Roger exclaimed.  
  
Vegeta looked up to see Roger flying about like he'd been doing it all of his life. "Man! This guy sure is a fast learner!! I can feel that he's already turned the gravity back up to about three times Earth normal!" Vegeta thought to himself.  
  
"Ok Roger, playtime is over for now. Come down and follow me!"  
  
"Yes sir!" Roger obeyed.  
  
Vegeta made his way to the main airlock, and along wall just outside, was about four dozen high school type lockers, only about twice as wide. In each one was a pressure suit, and a helmet. "Find one of these things that fits you, and put it on." Vegeta ordered.  
  
Roger obeyed without response. "So, are we flying to the research facility?" Roger asked.  
  
Vegeta had finished donning his own suit. "I'm flying.." Vegeta smirked. Vegeta grabbed an tether from the locker and tied one end of it around Roger's waist, and the other end around his own waist. "Flying in space using a ship is one thing. You have the walls of the ship as reference points. Flying in space under your own power is another matter. Unless you've trained your mind extensively under these conditions, the lack of reference points can make you very sick. And there is nothing worse than a helmet full of puke. I'm basically going to tow you to the research facility. While you place both of your hands over your visor and look at them"  
  
Roger didn't like the idea of being towed through space, but he didn't want to be left behind either.  
  
"Ok." Roger answered.  
  
"Bulma?" Vegeta called.  
  
"Working. User Identified. Bulma online, May I be of assistance to you Veggie-chan?"  
  
"Have we arrived at Cabbage yet?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Just entered orbit." Bulma-computer answered.  
  
"Place this ship in a low level synchronous orbit over the precise location where the transmissions are being emitted.  
  
"Working.. Bringing the ship into alignment now. Maneuver complete in forty-five seconds Earth standard time."  
  
"Excellent.. Roger, put your helmet on. Ok, good, let's go!" Vegeta opened up the airlock and entered.  
  
Roger followed, donning his helmet and tightening the seals down. Vegeta had already donned his own, and inspected Rogers.  
  
"Maneuver complete, low level synchronous orbit over transmission site." Bulma-computer reported.  
  
Vegeta closed the inner hatch, and waited while the air was pumped out of the airlock.  
  
"Is your radio working Roger?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Affirmative sir." Roger responded.  
  
"I'm opening the outer hatch" Vegeta said. The door slowly opened accompanied by a hiss as the last of the air in the compartment escaped.  
  
"Ok Roger, here we go! What does that little dog say in the cartoon? Oh yeah, COWABUNGA!!!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Roger covered his eyes as he was suddenly dragged out into the universe. 


	14. The Plan The Last Of The Saiyans?

Luna Inverse: Thanks for Muten Roshi's age.  
  
Enna Namo: Actually, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles stole Cowabunga from Charles Schultz who used to write "Peanuts" Back in the old days, prior to the Peanuts movies, he wrote paper back books filled with Peanuts cartoons. Snoopy used to use "Cowabunga!" as he started on an attack run in his Sopwith Camel, which was a WWII Attack plane of British make. You'd have to be an old guy like Vegeta to know that though. :c)  
  
Vegeta Jr.: I debated with myself for almost two hours on whether or not I Roger was going to hit that beam or not. Finally I let Vegeta rescue him. Oh well, Roger is in store for more pain later on. :c)  
  
Sholio: Not for long! Here's Chapter 14!! This will absolutely be the last chapter before my trip!! Well, maybe. :c) Also, thanks for the age on Roshi. Another reviewer placed his age at about the same thing so that's what I'm going to use when I start my next fic. I think it's a great idea!! Should I leave you all guessing?  
  
To everyone: I don't know what I'm going to do! I started this fic on a lark and now I'm friggan addicted to writing the thing! Help! Jimbo - Deer in headlights man.  
  
Smooster: I hope the next few chapters become easier for you to read.  
  
Everyone else, thanks for the reviews!  
  
I still don't own DBZ..  
  
On with the story!!  
  
"Roger?" Vegeta started.  
  
"Yes sir?" Roger answered.  
  
"You can remove your hands from in front of your eyes, Cabbage is directly ahead. Keep your eyes on the moon to give your mind a reference point. Try not to look out into open space." Vegeta continued. "If you feel like you're going to toss your cookies, put your hands back in front of your eyes."  
  
"Got it sir.." Roger smiled.  
  
Roger removed his hands and was surprised to see that they were very close to Cabbage, it filled most of the space in front of him. Roger was a bit busy, however, trying to control his ki well enough to stop rolling and wrapping the tether around his body.  
  
"Relax Roger, don't force it. Let if flow like water." Vegeta suggested.  
  
Roger took a couple of deep breaths and tried again. This time he was successful in stopping his rotation, rotated the other way until the tether was unwrapped. "Thanks Sir.." Roger said gratefully.  
  
"Vegeta.. Just call me Vegeta. The "sir" thing is starting to get on my nerves." Vegeta said. "Oh, and consider this your zero g training. Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Yes si. Yes Vegeta." Roger responded.  
  
"Ok, Cabbage here we come!" Vegeta said, and started flying at a pretty good clip towards the moon."  
  
"This is a bit like water sking" Roger thought. Roger was keeping his eyes fixed on Cabbage when he noticed some structures that definitely looked man-made, or in this case, Saiyan made. The moon looked like it had been attacked. Several craters pocked the surface. Most of the structures looked like they had been damaged, and some even knocked flat. What looked to be the main or largest structure showed signs of having survived extreme heat. The outside metal shell was severely scorched and even partially melted in places. But otherwise it seemed intact.  
  
"Looks like the explosion of Vegetasai almost took this moon apart." Vegeta commented.  
  
Roger could see what he meant. Large cracks marked the entire surface of Cabbage, caused by the changing gravitational stresses combined with the impact of several large chunks of Vegetasai, from the looks of it.  
  
"This moon will have about a fifth of Earth's gravity so be prepared to land soon." Vegeta warned.  
  
Vegeta touched down just before Roger touched down to Vegeta's left. Vegeta had landed just outside of the main structure. "Ok, start looking for a door I guess. It's not likely that there is any kind of breathable atmosphere in their, so the helmets stay on." Vegeta warned.  
  
Roger nodded his head, and began to search to the left as Vegeta searched to the right. Presently, Roger came across what seemed to be the main airlock. The outside hatch was damaged and off it's hinges, and the inside hatch was in just about the same condition. "Vegeta, I've found a way inside." Roger called.  
  
"Ok, be right there." Vegeta answered.  
  
Vegeta joined Roger and they entered the outside hatch. The inside hatch, while definitely off one hinge, wasn't open wide enough to allow access. Vegeta smirked at Roger. "Pull that door open so we can go in." He ordered.  
  
Roger looked at Vegeta skeptically. "Umm. That door is three feet of solid metal. Are you sure.?"  
  
"Just do it!" Vegeta interrupted. "And be careful not to rupture your suit."  
  
"Alrighty then." Roger agreed while grabbing the door with his hands, and bracing his left foot against the door frame. "Ok." Roger thought. "One for the money, two for the show, three to get ready, and four to go..!!"  
  
Much to Roger's utter shock, the last two hinges broke away like so much tinfoil. The door ripped away slamming against the opposite wall with enough force to crack the metal of the wall. The door then fell to the ground. Had there been much atmosphere to speak of, the sound would have been deafening!  
  
"I-I-I d-did that?" Roger stammered.  
  
"I told you you were stronger than you knew." Vegeta smirked.  
  
"B-but if I could do that, what could a Saiyan do? Roger wondered out loud. Vegeta demonstrated by picking up the door, folding it over once, then twice, then wading it up into a metal spit ball about four foot in diameter. He then casually flicked it over his shoulder to fly a thousand yards before impacting into the rocky Cabbage terrain.  
  
Roger bug-eyed anime style. "I know I listened to his story, and heard him talk about feats of strength of this magnitude, but it seemed so unreal. Or at least until now it did. I wonder how I can get that strong?"  
  
Out loud Roger said, "Whoa! I think somebody had their Wheaties this morning!"  
  
"Well, now that we've knocked, shall we enter?" Vegeta smirked.  
  
"By all means, let's" Roger smirked back.  
  
Vegeta entered the research facility to an almost total darkness. He switched on his helmet light and turned to see that Roger had already done the same. Looking around, they could make out what appeared to be the main console of the facility. It was completely dead. No signs of activity, no telltales, no nothing.  
  
"I think that this is the main control room for the old mining facility. It looks like much of the circuitry has been gutted. Probably for use by the researchers in another part of the facility." Vegeta stated.  
  
"Logically, if one is trying to research and create some top secret scientific device, they would probably do so in the lower levels of the facility where it would be easier to protect and hide if necessary." Roger returned.  
  
"Of course! Excellent observation Roger. Look around for an elevator or lift or something." Vegeta ordered.  
  
"You got it!" Roger exclaimed. Roger had been becoming more and more excited by this adventure as time went on. Particularly since the discovery of his super human strength. The power he felt in his body as he ripped that door away was exhilarating!  
  
"Over here Vegeta!", Roger called as his head lamp strayed across the far wall, and what looked to be an elevator.  
  
"That's it.. ", Vegeta said.  
  
Upon examination, the elevator had also been damaged in the geological upheaval following Vegetasai's destruction. The doors had been destroyed by a falling beam, and the elevator was completely off it's track. There was, of course, no power to run the thing even if it were intact.  
  
"Stand back Roger." Vegeta warned as he removed one of his suit's gloves, and ki blasted the bottom completely out of the elevator. Vegeta quickly put his glove back on. "Follow me Roger." Vegeta called.  
  
"I don't have much choice." Roger smirked indicating the rope still around his waist.  
  
"Oh yeah. Well, we can remove it if you want, but just stay close and keep out of trouble!" Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Yes daddy." Roger retorted.  
  
"Just get in there!" Vegeta took a playful swipe at Roger's head.  
  
Roger opened up his ki and floated into the shaft. Way, way, WAY down Roger could see ."  
  
"Light?" Vegeta inquired.  
  
"I think so Vegeta.. But it's at least ten killometers below the surface." Roger judged.  
  
"Bulma?" Vegeta spoke into his com link.  
  
"Working. User Identified. Bulma online, May I be of assistance to you Veggie-chan?" Came the annoying canned response.  
  
"What position, relative to my own, is the source of the transmissions?" Vegeta inquired.  
  
"Transmissions are coming from your position, minus twelve kilometers. Margin for error is negligible."  
  
"Ok, let's go for it then!" Roger exclaimed and started to descend.  
  
"Whoa! Hold on there John Wayne, remember what I said about biting off more than you can chew?" Vegeta warned. "Believe me boy, I had to learn that lesson the hard way myself!" Vegeta said. "Let's take this slow and easy, we have some time left before we need to get to New Namek and we don't need anyone getting hurt unless it's me doing the hurting. Understand?" Vegeta displayed his best patented smirk.  
  
"Yes Vegeta" Roger smirked back.  
  
"Ok, let's go." Vegeta started to descend.  
  
While descending, Vegeta looked at Roger with no small amount of admiration. "He's really worked hard." Vegeta thought. "He's a bit stronger than Tien was when I first came to Earth. I still haven't taught him any ki attacks, but strength wise he would have given Nappa a real run for his money. Not bad at all for two days of gravity training. In fact, it's sort of amazing. I wonder if there are more humans with that sort of potential that we don't know about? Maybe I should have paid more attention to these humans instead of writing them off as weaklings all these years." Vegeta smirked, "Besides, I'm starting to like the big lug!"  
  
Roger wasn't all that big, as far as humans go, but at 6' 3" he stood a full head taller than Vegeta. "Hey Roger? Do you have a last name?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Rambo" Roger smirked.  
  
"What?" Vegeta asked a bit confused. "Isn't that some sort of movie character?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"heheehe, Just kidding Vegeta. My last name is Clawson." Roger responded. "What about you? Do you have a last name?"  
  
Well, yes and no. We didn't really use last names for children on Vegetasai, but when I married Bulma I sort of adopted/had forced upon me, the last name of Briefs." Vegeta smirked.  
  
"I see." Roger responded. "So Vegeta Briefs is your name?"  
  
"Well, that's what's on my driver's license. For some reason the laws on Earth don't really like people with no last name." Vegeta chuckled.  
  
"True.. Oops! Here we are, last floor, sporting goods, lingerie, huge flesh eating moon monsters, and appliances, everyone off!" Roger said as his foot touched down on a solid metal deck.  
  
The hall before them was well lit, and seemed to go on for about 50 meters. At the end of which was a very large, very solid looking security door. Vegeta and Roger flew the distance and stood before the door. Vegeta was about to reach and rip the door from it's frame when a voice stopped him. "Security clearance required. Please place your hand on the dais and state your name." Came a male voice through his helmet's com link."  
  
Vegeta obeyed, "I am Prince Vegeta of the house Vegeta."  
  
There was a significant pause as the computer attempted to compare Vegeta's 82 year old hand, to that of his last known profile, as well as the voice print.  
  
"Identity confirmed. All members of the Royal House of Vegeta given class one authorization. Doors opening."  
  
There was some clicks and whirls as the door locks gave way after 74 years of disuse. The door slowly swung open.  
  
Well, at least the thing didn't call you Veggie-chan." Roger smirked.  
  
"I'd already decided that if it did, I was going to blast it into oblivion." Vegeta smirked back.  
  
Vegeta and Roger entered into a hall. Traveling down that hall, Roger noticed numerous stations that appeared to be used for washing and sterilization. The last station appeared to be a place to acquire sterile clothing, while the other side seemed to be for disposing of unsterile clothing.  
  
"Whatever research they were doing, it required clean Saiyans." Roger noted.  
  
"Hmph! A rare thing indeed!" Vegeta laughed.  
  
They reached the other end of the hall and came to another set of security doors.  
  
"Authorization required, Please state your name for security access." Came the now familiar disembodied voice.  
  
"I am Prince Vegeta of the house Vegeta." Vegeta answered.  
  
This time there was no pause as the other computer probably updated Vegeta's file.  
  
"Identity confirmed. All members of the Royal House of Vegeta given class one authorization. Doors opening."  
  
The doors slowly opened to reveal very bright lighting. It took a few seconds for their eyes to adjust, but when they did they were faced with an amazing sight.  
  
The room was well lit, and circular, and all around the outside was control consoles. Unlike the consoles above, these consoles were alive with activity. But the most amazing sight was in the center of the room. There was some sort of field generator, unlike anything Vegeta ever seen before. Within the confines of the field generator was a large bubble of some sort of energy, and floating in that energy was a Female Saiyan.  
  
"I think we've found our temporal disturbance." Vegeta stated flatly.  
  
Please read and review!! I just loves reviews! 


	15. The Plan Time Captive

Luna Inverse: Read the passage more carefully. I believe that I said that the asteroid belt containing the debris of Vegetasai is between the fourth, and fifth planet. Cabbage is in orbit around the fifth planet, which Vegeta called Tuber, not Vegetasai itself. However, to answer your question, remember that a moon is in two different orbits at the same time. One around the planet that snagged it, and the second around the sun that the planet it in orbit around. If the moon survived the destruction of the planet it orbited, it couldn't simply fly off into space. The most likely scenario would be that it would either find it's own orbit about the sun, or it would fall into the sun. The old series, "Space 1999" with Martin Landau and Barbara Baines-Landau while sometimes interesting, was based on the totally ridiculous premise that a single explosion was enough to jettison our moon out of our solar system without blowing the moon itself into little moon bits. A single nuclear explosion would provide only a fraction of the power needed.  
  
Vegeta jr.: Well, I'll try and cut down on the Roger smirks, but like I said, I put a lot of myself into Roger, and I've been smirking since Muten Roshi was still in diapers. Ok, maybe not quite that long. I always thought that Vegeta and I could be good friends, if he didn't blast me initially. :c) Anyways, I'm shooting for a Dra'ChiKraul, which is Klingon for "warrior's bond" (if memory serves) between Vegeta and Roger to eventually develop.  
  
KumikoVegeta and Enna Namo: You will never see me write a fic where Vegeta cheats in any way, shape, and form on Bulma! As long as that bond exists, no matter how stretched, alive or dead! No way, no how! Vegeta's to honorable a warrior to cheat!  
  
Enna Namo: Yes, there is a reason why Roger is getting so strong in such a short period of time, which will be revealed in the normal course of time. :c).  
  
Temporal distortion? Roger asked  
  
Yes, "Bulma" told me about it shortly before leaving the ship.  
  
"So that girl is floating in some sort of time bubble? Do you know what they were researching here exactly?" Roger asked.  
  
"Not exactly, just rumors really." Vegeta mused. "The scientists, and my father's advisor, petitioned my father for the use of this mining facility for their research. Normally, warriors didn't much care for science types. However, my father had become increasingly fearful of Frieza's intentions towards us. I believe that it was my father's hope that this research would find some way of transporting enough Saiyans far enough away from Frieza'a influence to keep our race from becoming extinct at the hands of that monster!" Vegeta explained. This "Time Bubble" may have just been the first step in developing a sleeper ship for a long trip to another galaxy. Unfortunately, from the looks of things, they didn't have time to finish. This looks like just the prototype."  
  
As Vegeta spoke, they had walked fully into the room and was looking at various parts of the mechanism before them. Roger's eyes fell on the girl floating in stasis before him.  
  
"How long has she been in there do you think?" Roger asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, but if she's been in there since the destruction of Vegetasai, then it's been 74 years." Vegeta answered.  
  
"Do you know who she is?"  
  
"Not specifically, but her armor has the seal belonging to the house of Kress. Kress was a 3rd class warrior that was considered expendable enough to send as protection. and as security advisor for the scientists. This may well be his Sister, or his Daughter." Vegeta explained. "I believe I recall reading a report that said his wife died while on a purging mission."  
  
"She's quite beautiful" Roger stated flatly. Vegeta was forced to agree.  
  
"Veggie-chan! Electronic transmissions are changing patterns. You may have tripped an automated system. Be on the alert!" Bulma-computer warned.  
  
Suddenly the voice of the facilities computer filled their helmets. "Artificial gravity engaged, life support activated, fields engaged. Field integrity at all hatches at 100%."  
  
Vegeta and Roger could hear the hissing as breathable air was pumped into the compartment. Gravity slowly increased to Vegetasai normal, which equates to about five times Earth normal.  
  
Roger kept his feet after the last few days of training rather comfortably. Vegeta, of course, barely felt it.  
  
"Deactivating time matrix, bubble collapse eminent." Came the computer voice.  
  
"What's that mean?" Roger asked.  
  
"I think that the computer is releasing the girl. This must have all been programmed to happen if someone came down here." Vegeta supplied.  
  
They both looked towards the field generator, and to the bubble within. The bubble had taken on a bluish hue, and appeared to be wavering. Suddenly, the bubble disappeared, leaving a very disoriented looking young lady unsupported, and about five feet in the air. Said young lady was dumped unceremoniously on her hind quarters. Her arms, legs, and tail flailed wildly trying to gain her balance. Roger ran over towards her, intending to offer her some assistance.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you Roger..." Vegeta smirked, knowing his warning was too late, and not quite loud enough for Roger to hear."  
  
Roger suddenly found himself the target of a full-out Sayian attack, and in the next second was flat on his back looking up into a pair of very menacing eyes.  
  
"Alright asshole! What are you doing here? Where's Kress?"  
  
The speed of the attack, and the beauty of his attacker, had left Roger struck momentarily dumb. 'I.. um. I think.."  
  
"Man you'd better spit something coherent out of that pie-hole before I rip your lungs out!" The Saiyan girl said.  
  
"Kress is most likely dead, and we are here on my order!" Vegeta said. "Now get the hell off of him!"  
  
The girl turned towards Vegeta, malice in her eye. "And just who the fuck do you think you are?"  
  
Vegeta removed his helmet. "Computer identify me!" he ordered.  
  
"Subject is Prince Vegeta, of the house Vegeta." The computer responded.  
  
"WHAT!!?!?!? But you're an old man! Wait! Was I in an energy field when you came in here??"  
  
"Yes, you were." Vegeta answered raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh that asshole father of mine! He must have tricked me into it!" She wailed. Suddenly the knowledge of who she was talking to sunk into her brain. Jumping up and facing Vegeta she dropped to one knee. "Forgive me my Prince! I forgot myself for a moment! Please forgive me!"  
  
"Perfectly understandable under the circumstances. Please rise and tell us your name, and what happened here." Vegeta asked. Roger had sat up on the deck, and had also removed his helmet rubbing the back of his neck. "Should be an interesting story" Roger thought.  
  
"This is Prince Vegeta??" The girl silently pondered. "My father said that the Prince would vaporize anyone that displayed such a breach in protocol!  
  
"My name is Yamia, first daughter of the house of Kress, my Prince. She began. And I don't fully know what happened here, but it happened fast. My father was stationed here to protect the scientists and provide security advice when needed. I came along, but the scientists soon gave me a position as a lab assistant. At first I wasn't too thrilled with the idea because I considered myself to be a warrior, but the work did help pass the time, and after awhile I found that I enjoyed learning about the sciences." We had been here a bit over three years when."  
  
****Flash Back****  
  
"Alarms! What is going on? Are we under attack?" Came the voice of the lead researcher from the surface. "I don't know yet, hold on!" Kress said. Today was supposed to be a red letter day. The day that a delegation was send to Vegetasai to tell King Vegeta that the prototype was up and running without a hitch! To show him that his faith in them, and the funding, was not in vain! Half of the researchers was travelling to Vegetasai today for that very reason. The other half was top-side giving them a cheering send off. That's when the alarms started going crazy. "The proximity sensors are detecting a large, fast moving wall of energy, heading straight for us!" Kress said. "My advice to you is to abort the launch and get everyone down here immediately! This moon's atmosphere is too thin to offer any real protection from this!" Kress warned. "No! We have to get to Vegetasai! We will all go into the hangar and wait until this passes." The lead researcher retorted.  
  
"No! This is way too much power! Nothing on the surface will be safe!" Kress warned again. Kress also knew that the delay the lead researcher just caused sealed the fate of everyone on the surface. The shockwave was already upon them. Nonetheless, he tried. "Get down here NOW!!!" he yelled into the mike just before being tossed to the floor.  
  
Darkness.. "Am I dead?" Kress thought. "No, I'm in too much pain to be dead."  
  
"Father?" Yambia called.  
  
"Still here daughter." Kress responded.  
  
"Computer initiate emergency plan beta, bring all back-up systems online as needed." Yambia called.  
  
Suddenly the lights went on. Yambia ran over to the environmental console. Life support at 80%. Gravity nominal. Looks like we're pretty good shape. What the hell hit us father?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Some sort of energy or shock wave. I was trying to get a fix on it's origin when it hit and fried the main sensor array." Kress said.  
  
"I was in bed and got tossed to the other side of the room! Whatever it was, it must have been pretty nasty!" Yambia declared.  
  
"It was." Kress admitted. "Yambia, all of the researchers were topside. They're all gone."  
  
"Oh. We'd better take an inventory of what we've got. See what we have to live on until we can get back to Vegetasai." Yambia said.  
  
Kress held back that little morsel of truth. Fact is, just before it hit, Kress pinpointed the origin of the wave. It was Vegetasai. Somehow it had exploded violently. There would be no going back home to Vegetasai. Kress went to the surface to check the shuttles and space pods. "Please let just one of them work so I can get us off this rock!" He pleaded with fate.  
  
"I wonder if the prototype still works? It's powered by a thermal vent, and doesn't rely on the generators at all." Yambia thought. Let's see, initializing time matrix." A low thrumb began from beneath the field generator, various telltales and other indicators began flashing on the main console. Suddenly the blue time matrix formed in the center of the field generator, and with an audible "pop" the full bubble formed. Yambia began checking various indicators. "Good! The prototype is 100%! Well get this thing to King Vegeta yet!" Yambia declared. "Ok, let's go see what we have for food and water." Yambia said, and left for the food lockers.  
  
Kress came back to the lab area looking very disappointed. The wave smashed the hangar and all the shuttles flat, and the space pods were in no better condition. Not a repairable one amongst them. Not that Kress was much of a mechanic anyways. Kress had just descended to the lab floor, and walked into the lab when the alarms went off again. "What now?" Kress muttered. Yambia came running in from the food lockers, "What's going on now?" Yambia complained. "I'm not sure, the primary sensor array is out, and the secondary is only partially functional. But from what I can tell, there are some very large chunks of real estate heading our way. ETA about seven months."  
  
"Where are they coming from?" Yambia asked.  
  
"I don't know." Kress lied.  
  
Kress reached over and checked the communications console. The communications array had also been burned away. We can't even send a distress signal!" Kress fumed.  
  
"Well, I've inventoried the food lockers and we've got about seven months worth of food and water for the both of us." Yambia said.  
  
"Only seven months?" Kress worried.  
  
"Yes, but we are due to receive a supply convoy next week." Yambia said.  
  
"I wouldn't count on it." Kress thought to himself.  
  
Kress noticed that the prototype was activated and began to think that if there was seven months worth of food for two, there would be fourteen months worth of food if one didn't need to eat. Seven extra months to figure out a way off this moon. Seven extra months to possibly be found.  
  
Kress nonchalantly wandered over to the prototype and looked at the console. "Come and take a look at this Yambia!" Kress said excitedly.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
"So the last thing I remember was being grabbed and tossed! Kress must have tossed me right into the time bubble! Damned him!!" 


	16. The Plan Onward To New Namek

Hey! Everybody! My trip was thankfully cut short! So I'm back! I wrote a couple of chapters while away.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Y-you mean that Vegetasai caused that shock wave? That it blew up?" Yambia stammered.  
  
"Yes." Vegeta answered plainly. "This young lady has taken quite a number of shocks since we freed her from the bubble." Vegeta thought. He really didn't know how to shield her from what had happened while she was lost in time. They had found a pressure suit for her that still had the seals intact and was on their way back when Roger caught sight of something they missed on the way down. A gloved hand sticking out of some rubble towards the center of the compound. Vegeta, Roger, and Yambia dug the corpse out from under the pile of steel and mortar and discovered Kress. Only he hadn't died of being caught under a collapsing building. That seemed to have happened later. His suit and body had a wrist-sized hole burned through the chest by a ki blast of some sort. "Poor bastard", Vegeta thought. Some of Frieza's men probably stumbled across him on a patrol searching for any surviving Saiyans. He probably ran right up to them thinking he and Yambia had been rescued when they blasted him. "At least he'd didn't have the chance to tell them about Yambia. They killed him, then did a sensor sweep for more life and ki, couldn't read Yambia in that time bubble, then moved on. Vegeta and Roger buried the body while Yambia looked on and mourned in her own way. Roger noted that not a tear was shed. Once back on the ship, Vegeta told Bulma to download and record all the information from the research stations computers, then get underway to New Namek. He then set about clearing up Yambia's questions.  
  
"F-Frieza blew up our home? Yambia asked again, as close to tears as Roger had yet seen her. "Why?" She wailed.  
  
"Frieza had become scared of our abilities. Our ability to vastly increase our strength after each battle and our fighting abilities. Mostly, however, he had caught wind of the legend of the Super Saiyan. Even though publicly he denounced the legend as just that, a legend that had no truth to it, privately something scared the hell out of him about it. Frieza closely monitored several Saiyans that were in his employ at the time and found their increases in strength and speed to be extraordinary. His solution was to simply destroy the problem altogether. Your father died due to orders Frieza probably gave to kill all survivors when found." Vegeta explained.  
  
"What about you? You were training under him, weren't you sir?" Yambia asked.  
  
"For some reason that even I'm not fully aware of, Frieza chose to spare me. I think I was sort of a. pet to him or something to call forth to torture once in awhile between purges.", Vegeta admitted unhappily. "Keeping me alive turned out to be a mistake that cost Frieza his life."  
  
"Oh, and another thing Yambia. I know that I am technically your prince, but over the years of living with people other than Saiyans I've come to find out that I rather enjoy the company of equals more than I enjoy the company of subordinates. If you can, would you just treat me like a fellow Saiyan?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"I-I'll try." Yambia stammered. So many shocks in one day! This was definitely not the brash, ruthless, quick tempered Prince Vegeta that father described!  
  
"Roger, Bulma records everything that happens on this ship. Find the recording in the time frame where I tell you my life's story and let Yambia listen to it. It should answer all of her questions." Vegeta ordered.  
  
"Right away Vegeta." Roger responded.  
  
"Good! Now if nobody minds, I'm going to grab some blankets and a pillow and go to the gravity room to sleep. It's been a very, very long day for me." Vegeta yawned and left the pilothouse, limping ever so slightly. "That damned stunt with the inner hatch I did earlier to show off really got my arthritis flared up in my lower back!" Vegeta thought as he left.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Who's Bulma?" Yambia asked.  
  
"Vegeta's deceased wife. Used to be the richest woman on Earth." Roger supplied.  
  
"Bulma doesn't sound like a Saiyan name." Yambia observed.  
  
"It's not. Bulma was human. Humans are the indigenous sentient species on Earth." Roger explained.  
  
"Is the term "wife" the same as mate?" Yambia asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Vegeta mated with a non-Saiyan??!?!?! Incredible!" Yambia stated, shocked.  
  
"Well, there were no Saiyan women to be found at the time. You could hardly expect the guy to live his entire life alone, could you?  
  
Yambia considered this for a few moments. "Well, I suppose not. Try to understand where I'm coming from though. Before Vegetasai was destroyed, a member of the royal house mating with an off-worlder was a grave offense! It wasn't generally accepted by society as a whole. Family members typically killed the mate, any resulting children and sometimes the offending family member. But it was unheard of in the royal house! The punishment was.. Severe."  
  
"I see." Roger said simply, masking his disapointment.  
  
"But, adversity changes life, I suppose." Yambia observed, watching Roger's reaction carefully.  
  
"Yes it can!" Roger said a bit to brightly.  
  
Yambia smiled.  
  
"Ok, I've found the timeframe Vegeta wanted you to listen to. Are you ready?" Roger asked.  
  
"Let it rip, Rog!" Yambia exclaimed.  
  
"Ok, I'm going to grab some shuteye in the main compartment. It's been a long day for me as well." Roger stated and left the pilothouse.  
  
"Da'Srul, Cul'Pac, nul Ka!" Yambia called after him.  
  
Roger poked his head back through the door. "What?"  
  
"It's Saiyago, it means 'Sleep well, I've got your back!'" Yambia explained.  
  
"Roger smiled. "Thank you." then left to go find someplace to sleep.  
  
Yambia settled back to hear the most fantastic story she had ever heard, just as the ship entered hyperspace to New Namek.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Nine hours later, Roger was quite rudely awakened by his own burning blankets. "Ow! Ow! Damned! What the hell is going on!" Roger swore as he scrambled out of his makeshift pallet.  
  
"You've slept enough!" Yambia said, laughing. "Wanna spar?"  
  
"I thought you said you have my back?" Roger said.  
  
"I do. Which means that I wouldn't let anyone else hurt you. That doesn't mean that I can't kick your ass myself." Yambia smiled.  
  
"We have a saying for that on Earth." Roger said.  
  
"Oh, what's that?" Yambia asked.  
  
"With friends like you, who needs enemies?." Roger exclaimed, flashing his most charming smile.  
  
"Hmmm. Sounds like a wise saying." Yamia said. And with that she phased out of Roger's sight only to reappear in back of him. Roger dodged, avoiding a brutal punch to the back of the head by a hair's width. He, unfortunately, wasn't quite fast enough to avoid the swing kick to the stomach that sent him flying into the outside wall of the gravity room. "Alright, if that's the way you want to play it then." Roger flew at Yambia faster than she had time to dodge, catching her in the mid-section with a vicious knee attack that knocked the wind out of her and sent her skidding across the floor. Yambia took a few seconds to recover, which Roger gracefully, or perhaps foolishly, allowed her. Yambia flew at Roger, unleashing a deadly volley of punches and kicks that would have reduced most human fighters to pulp, but to Roger's own surprise he blocked each and every technique, although he was hard pressed at times to do so. gravity room wall. "Shit! What's going on out there? Nevermind, I know what it is." With that Vegeta slipped on a pair of black sweatpants and a matching tank-top to go and watch the fun.  
  
Roger had grown tired of being on the defensive, and started his own offense. He found that he was quite a bit stronger, and a little faster, than Yambia. He was landing a punch or a kick about every fourth or fifth technique he was throwing. Yambia was starting to weaken, her defense growing increasingly sloppy. Roger stopped, forcing a break in the action. "Give up?" Roger smiled.  
  
"Never!" Yambia declared.  
  
"Ah, that infamous Saiyan never-say-die stubbornness." Roger teased.  
  
Yambia smiled, and brought her hands over her head, heels of the palms together reminisent of the Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha attack. "Burning Comet Attack!!" A ki ball formed between her palms, and as she brought her arms down and pointed her palms at Roger, the ball leapt from her palms and streaked toward Roger.  
  
"Shit! Ok, bring your ki forward, cross your arms in front of your face and block!" Roger recited, trying to remember what Vegeta taught him. The ki ball hit and tried to penetrate Roger's ki-shield, but it was only partially successful. "Ow! Damned! Vegeta hasn't taught me ki attacks yet!!" Roger lamented as he examined what would become some very painful second degree burns on his arms, and a total lack of arm hair. The smell was. pungent.  
  
"Ok, Enough for now." Vegeta ordered. As much as I'm enjoying this, I'd better stop it before one of you really hurts the other." Vegeta said.  
  
"Aren't you about thirty seconds too late Vegeta?" Roger commented dryly, looking at his arms.  
  
"No, I think I'm right on time." Vegeta smirked. Any ways, I wouldn't mind so much if you beat each other close to death everyday if we had a couple of regen tanks, or a bag of senzu beans, or a Namek healer. Hey! That's it! When we get to New Namek, you can both beat the hell out of each other as much as you want. There's bound to be a healer among them to keep you from killing each other. You can spar all out!"  
  
"What about you old timer?" Yambia said, smiling slyly.  
  
Roger shot a look at Yambia who gave Roger a quick glance that he interpreted as a "play along" look.  
  
"Yeah old man, what do you have to show us?" Roger said.  
  
Vegeta looked amused, and purposely took the bait. "What I got, you don't want any part of, whelps!" Vegeta snarled, reminiscent of days gone by.  
  
"Well, bring it on you fossil!" Yambia teased.  
  
"Come and get it brats!" Vegeta responded.  
  
With a look from Yambia, her and Roger attacked full out, double-teaming Vegeta without mercy. Vegeta didn't block, or fight back, he simply dodged every single technique thrown at him.  
  
"Wow!" Roger thought. "He's dodging everything from two people!" We're not even coming close to landing a blow, and he's a long way from breaking a sweat over it!" Yambia was having similar thoughts.  
  
After about five minutes of this, two slaps in rapid succession could be heard, followed by two bodies striking the floor of the main compartment with a metallic "CLANG".  
  
Roger laid there in a heap. He'd never been struck that hard before in his life! And it looked like no more than a casual back handed slap! Roger slowly stood up, "Ohhh. I'm definitely going to feel that one in the morning!"  
  
Yambia lay about ten foot away in much the same condition. "Damned! We didn't lay so much as a finger on the guy!! Oh my poor aching head! I hope you guys have some sort of painkillers on this ship! All I wanted to do was to see this Super Saiyan level that was in Vegeta's story. We weren't even near a match for his normal form!!"  
  
Vegeta smirked, "Well, if that's all you wanted, why didn't you just ask? Would have saved yourself some bruises."  
  
"It wouldn't have been near the amount of fun though." Yambia said.  
  
"Spoken like a true Saiyan." Vegeta commented proudly. "What about you Roger?"  
  
"Well, I'm not into the whole pain thing, but it was a lot of fun testing my strength against you Vegeta." Roger admitted.  
  
"Hmmm.. An honest answer, and not bad. Keep that up and we might make you an honorary Saiyan." Vegeta smirked. So, you want to see the Super Saiyan level, huh!"  
  
Both Roger and Yambia yelled their enthusiasm.  
  
"Ok, here goes! Eeeeeaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!"  
  
Vegeta clenched his fists as a bright gold aura lit up the entire main compartment. Vegeta's gray hair turned Gold.  
  
Roger, who had only just begun feeling the ki levels in others, was dumbfounded. The large ki that was invading his senses was almost overpowering.  
  
"What?" Yambia said  
  
"Vegeta taught me to sense ki levels in others without the use of one of your scouters." Roger told her. "His ki is completely over the top right now!"  
  
"A scouter! That's one thing I should have brought from the lab!" Yambia said.  
  
"It wouldn't have done you any good right now." Vegeta offered. A scouter would have exploded before getting a reading on me at this level.  
  
"What level are you?" Yambia asked.  
  
"At the top of Super Saiyan level one? About 32,000,000." Vegeta said.  
  
"32,000,000??!?!?! That's nuts! How can you be generating that much energy!!" Yambia exclaimed.  
  
"This is nothing Yambia. When I was in my prime, I could go all the way to Super Saiyan level four. That topped out at close to one trillion." Vegeta said.  
  
"What?!?!?! That's not possible!!!" Yambia exclaimed. Her tail unwrapped from her waist and started nervously twitching from side to side.  
  
This was the first time Roger noticed she had a tail. "Um. nice tail!" He thought to himself, then mentally slapped himself for such a thought.  
  
Vegeta dropped out of Super Saiyan, back to normal. "Not only is it possible, but there are at least two people in the Universe that can still do it. Kakkarot, and my son Trunks." Vegeta informed.  
  
"Is it possible for a human to ascend like that?" Roger asked.  
  
"No Roger, I don't believe it is." Vegeta said.  
  
"Damned!" Roger thought to himself. "I've got to find a way somehow! I've got to experience that!"  
  
"What about female Saiyans?" Yambia asked, thinking along the same lines as Roger.  
  
"My daughter Bura and her friend Pan, Kakkarot's granddaughter, are both Super Saiyans." But They've never ascended higher than that. Normally, one ascends through some sort of need, or high emotional state, like anger, love, the need to protect or avenge a loved one, something like that." But since that great baka Kakkarot has been protecting the universe, there have been no real challenges for the Saiyans living there in recent years." Vegeta explained.  
  
"I thought you told me that Kakkarot was dead a few days ago?" Roger said.  
  
"Wishful thinking on my part, apparently, the rumors of his demised were greatly exaggerated." Vegeta smirked.  
  
"So he's alive?" Yambia asked.  
  
"No." Vegeta answered simply.  
  
"So, he's not dead, and not alive?" Roger restated. "Guy sounds like a real character to me.."  
  
"You only know the half of it, Roger!" Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ok, well, unless someone still feels like beating up someone, I think that Yambia and I are going down to the dispensary to pick up some ibuprophen, or maybe something even stronger, and some treatments for burns and small cuts and scrapes. You with me warrior woman?" Roger teased.  
  
"After you, lowly human!" Yambia teased back.  
  
Vegeta smirked when he noticed that both of them were limping slightly as they made their way to the lift to the dispensary level. Vegeta then went to the pilothouse. Once settled, he asked Bulma to contact Trunks at Capsule Corporation Headquarters.  
  
"The time there is 3:45 AM Veggie-chan, Trunks is most likely asleep." Bulma computer said.  
  
"Get him at home then, this is important." Vegeta demanded.  
  
"Affirmative." There was a long pause, then the very sleepy voice of Trunks answered. "Hullo?"  
  
"Wake up sleepyhead! This is your father." Vegeta answered.  
  
"Dad? What do you want? Is everything alright?" Trunks worried.  
  
"Yes, everything is fine. I've just ran into some situations I need help with. First of all, what do you know about Roger?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Roger? Well, other than he's been a fine and dedicated employee since Capsule Corp recruited him from college three years ago, not much. Why?" Trunks answered.  
  
"Did you ever train him?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"You mean to fight? No." Came the simple answer. "Again, why do you want to know?"  
  
"Well, it's just strange is all. He's had about two and a half days of heavy gravity training, all under five g's, and he's already strong enough to beat Kirillin, Tien, and Yamucha all put together in the prime of their lives." Remember when I told you about Nappa? I think he's about even with Nappa when we first came to Earth." Vegeta said.  
  
"What? That's impossible! Humans don't make gains that fast! Are you sure?" Trunks said.  
  
"Absolutely sure brat! I'm not senile you know!" Vegeta scowled. Look, just do me a favor and research his past a bit, tell me what you find out."  
  
"Ok dad, anything else?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yes, I stumbled across some pretty interesting technology up here, I have all the designs and notes saved in the ship's computer. I can transmit them to you if you wish." Vegeta said.  
  
"Sure! I'll alert our communications officer right away. Start transmitting them in about an hour." Trunks said.  
  
"Will do." Vegeta responded. "One more thing Trunks, I found a Saiyan woman, about twenty-three years old, and she may need a home for a while until she can figure out her place in the scheme of things. She was caught in some sort of time bubble or time stasis field for the last 74 years." Vegeta explained.  
  
"Wow! That's something! No problem dad, just send her back along with the ship and we'll take good care of her." Trunks assured.  
  
"Ok son, that's all I got for now. Anything from your end?" Vegeta said.  
  
"Just that things are far more boring since you left dad." Trunks complained.  
  
"Thanks son. Vegeta out." Vegeta closed the com link. 


	17. The Plan Saiyan Tails And Other Surprise...

Enna Namo: My but we're the picky sort! :c) That's ok, keep it coming! Any ways, Yambia was being pretty cocky there I admit, but my observations of Vegeta and of Saiyans in general is that they tolerate quite a bit more insubordination and insults in the spirit of sparing. After all, what would a good spar be without a good taunt session? True, such insults may have gotten one cooked golden brown by Vegeta in his younger days, but then again, Vegeta is not always so predictable in that regard.  
  
Trunks is already bonded! Although I didn't make that point clear, he is. Trunks Jr. is also bonded. My writings will always respect Saiyan bonds and Human marriages. It's my own little world were fidelity along lines of marriage/bonds are strictly adhered to! Any ways, Trunks Jr. will one day beget Vegeta Jr., of the GT Special fame.  
  
Remember, not all humans are the same. Vegeta had been getting slowly suspicious, but even outside of the DBZ world, different people will make gains at different rates, all things, diet, exercise, etc,,, being equal. Vegeta just finally admitted that Roger's gains are something a bit more than his superb teaching abilities can explain. :c)  
  
Sholio: Ok already! :c) Roger's smirking license is hereby revoked! Well, he may still smirk once in awhile. I mean after all, it's not like smirking is some sort of special, hard to perform facial contortion. Most of us smirk at least once in awhile! I may have been getting a bit carried away with it though. No. Roger is not part Saiyan.. Yet.. Muahahahahahahaha!! Besides, that whole part Saiyan popping out of nowhere scenario has been done to death!  
  
To Everyone: Ok Roshi was born in 430, and Vegeta was born in 732. Adding the 82 years of Vegeta's current age I figure the current year at 814. Anyone with better info please let me know.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Five hours, Thirteen minutes to New Namek, Earth Standard Time" Bulma- Computer reported."  
  
Vegeta sat along side the gravity room watching Roger and Yambia lightly spar. Over the past several hours, they have increased the ships gravity to just shy of 7.5 times Earth normal. Neither one showed any sign of tiring yet. Vegeta would have expected this from a Saiyan, but Roger should have been exhausted by this time. Vegeta shook his head, not able to understand how a human could progress this rapidly. "Oh well, I'll see if Trunks comes up with anything. " Vegeta thought.  
  
Vegeta was enjoying the verbal banter as much as the actual fighting between the two combatants.  
  
"I'm going to rip your head off and shit down your windpipe baka!" Yambia yelled as she delivered a spinning reverse swing kick at Roger's head."  
  
Not today, you charm school reject!" Roger retorted as he managed to block her attack.  
  
"Ahh.. It's almost like having children in the house again!" Vegeta inwardly smirked. "Yambia promised not to use ki attacks so they wouldn't seriously hurt one another, I hope she remembers that in the heat of battle."  
  
"Veggie-chan, incoming transmission from Capsule Corporation, Earth. Classified confidential for your ears only." Bulma-computer reported.  
  
"I will come to the pilothouse right away." Vegeta responded.  
  
Vegeta made his way to the pilothouse, and locked the door, then settled into the Captain's Chair. "Ok, Vegeta here."  
  
"Dad? Hi! How are you doing?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Fine." Vegeta said a bit impatient. "Do you have some information for me?"  
  
"Do I ever! Or rather Master Roshi has some information for you, I'll put him on." Trunks said.  
  
"Master Roshi?!?!" Vegeta exclaimed.  
  
"Don't sound so surprised Vegeta, other than being the Turtle Master, I am the foremost authority on Earth martial arts, and martial artists alive." Roshi said proudly.  
  
"That's probably true." Vegeta admitted. "You're also the A-Number-One skirt chasing pervert on the planet." Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Well, you know, we've all gotta have a hobby. Anyways, Trunks came to me after running into a dead end on Roger's family, and showed me his employee picture. He looks exactly like someone I used to know." Roshi said.  
  
"Who's that?" Vegeta inquired.  
  
"Turtle Master Rogalle, my teacher. You see, I am the very last surviving Turtle Master, but 374 years ago, there was a team of 55 Turtle Masters, all sworn to protect the Earth. I was just a boy apprentice at the time. The original Turtle Masters were far stronger than I am because they knew the secrets of the full training."  
  
"What happened to them?" Vegeta was getting quite fascinated with the story now.  
  
"A group of very powerful men that called themselves The Dragon Elite came and started taking over whole countries. They wanted the same thing that the Turtle Masters wanted, peace for all on Earth. However The Dragon Elite's methods were to create peace by iron rule, where The Turtle Masters took a more laid back approach. Eventually, The Dragon Elite and The Turtle Masters fought a long and bloody battle. When it was over, all of The Dragon Elite were dead. The Turtle Masters suffered almost 100% casualties. Only Rogalle, and a man named Cordell survived. Rogalle was mortally wounded, and lay dying. With his very last breath, he swore that if the Earth ever needed him again, he would return. It's possible that Rogalle has reincarnated, and is now Roger, and has brought the abilities he had before with him in a dormant state. Your training is bringing those abilities out." Roshi explained.  
  
"What happened to Cordell?" Vegeta asked.  
  
Roshi continued, "Cordell was so distraught with the loss of so many of his friends that he swore that he would never fight again, and left. Of course, as an apprentice I was not allowed to fight in the battle, so when Cordell departed I found myself alone, the only Turtle Master left. I read the training scrolls, and trained myself the best I could, but I never came close to the power that Rogalle or Cordell possessed. It took me 50 years to master the kamehameha wave, where both Rogalle and Cordell had mastered it before their 20th birthday."  
  
"I see." Vegeta pondered.  
  
"One last thing Vegeta, and this is the really bad part. If Rogalle is back, it means that he's come back for a reason. It means that something very bad is coming our way. I mean something that not even Trunks can handle. If someone existed in the living world that could handle it, Rogalle would not have come back, or he would have come back for Cell, or Buu. Rogalle came back with a plan to be able to become strong enough to defeat whatever it is." Roshi explained.  
  
"How strong was Rogalle?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"By your standards, he was a weakling. He was not quite as strong as a Super Saiyan level one. A virtual Superman by Earth standards though." Roshi said.  
  
"Then how does he expect to defeat whatever comes?" Vegeta said  
  
"I don't know. Remember that a person's memory is wiped clean when they are reincarnated, so whatever plan Rogalle had is buried deep in Roger's subconscious. Roger is reacting to that subconscious plan, which seems to include you. Roshi explained. Roger is following a plan, set before him by his past self, to make him strong enough to defeat a very powerful enemy. More powerful than even a Super Saiyan Four"  
  
"This is all so incredible!" Vegeta exclaimed. Vegeta was at a loss for what to do about any of this. Vegeta swallowed a bit of pride to ask the old geezer what to do next. "What should I do about it Roshi?"  
  
"The only thing you can do Vegeta. Train and mentor the boy to the best of your abilities. Let the future take it's own course after that" Roshi said. "He may well be our only hope in the future."  
  
"Ok, will do. Thanks Roshi. Vegeta out." Vegeta signed off.  
  
Vegeta leaned back into his Captain's chair. His brain was on fire!" All I wanted to do was go and find myself an honorable death. Now it seems like the fate of the entire universe has been dumped on my back!" Vegeta bemoaned. "It would seem that the future of the universe hinges on the actions I take now. I'd better be careful."  
  
Vegeta felt a sudden increase in gravity. "Whoa! Bulma! What's the gravity in here?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"The most recent request increased gravity to ten times Earth normal, Veggie-Chan." Bulma-computer responded.  
  
"What? Ten times!! What are they trying to do out there??" Vegeta exited the pilothouse and ran towards the main compartment. There, towards the left of the gravity room stood Yambia and Roger, fists up in a defensive stance, both looking like they've been badly beaten. They both looked dead on their feet, barely able to keep their hands up in a defensive posture.  
  
"I know that you're tired, why don't you just give it up!" Roger teased.  
  
"You don't know who you're dealing with! I'm a Saiyan! Saiyans never, ever give up!" Yambia retorted.  
  
Before Vegeta could say anything, the two warriors summoned up the very last of their strength and rush each other. Both released a right hand haymaker, punching each other solidly on the jaw. Both landing in an unconscious heap with Yambia on top of Roger.  
  
Vegeta briefly checked them over to make sure there were no serious injuries. Satisfied that they were in no immediate danger, he turned on his heel and left them there. "I got to stop leaving these idiots alone! They may kill each other next time!" Vegeta thought. Ten times Earth gravity was something of a minor accomplishment for a Saiyan female; after all, Vegeta-sai was five times Earth's gravity, as well as the research station. But for a human the accomplishment was Herculean indeed! "I'm going to have to take a more active hand in his training when he wakes up." Vegeta thought.  
  
A couple hours later, Roger awoke enough to be in that half awake, half sleeping state. He felt something warm, and breathing lying across his abdomen. Roger hadn't felt this in quite sometime. Not since his ex- girlfriend spent the night a couple of years ago. "Ummm. Roger let his hands roam over the form a bit, until he came across something round, and muscular feeling, covered with fur. "Ahh. Roy-Bob! Where've you been?" Roy-Bob was the name of a cat that Roger once had while living in an apartment closer to campus. Roger began to softly pet "Roy-Bob", which produced the expected purring sound. Suddenly Roger's mind popped back to the present, which caused his eyes to pop open to look and see what it was he was petting. He looked just in time to see Yambia's eyes pop open with pretty much the same bewildered look that he had. Roger dropped her tail, and jumped back, at the same time she jumped back.  
  
"Oh my Kami! I'm so sorry Yambia! I was asleep and dreaming and all." Roger's cheeks were bright red.  
  
"What were you dreaming about you pervert!" Yambia yelled.  
  
Roger noted that Yambia was also red in the face.. But not just by embarrassment. Her breathing was also quite irregular. "Hmmm.. Interesting" Roger thought. "Mental Note: Tails seem to be quite an erogenous zone for Saiyan women."  
  
"Umm.. Well you see, when I felt your tail, I thought it was a cat I used to have and." Roger stammered. "It was an accident! I apologize!"  
  
"Ok then, I can understand that." Yambia conceded. Yambia couldn't stay mad at him, especially with him standing there shuffling his foot and talking all chuckle-headed and all. Besides she was starved and she needed Roger to go and cook. Yambia was a horrible cook.  
  
"Isn't it breakfast time or something? I'm about starved!" Yambia wasted no time diving into the subject.  
  
"I really don't know what meal it's supposed to be, you seem to loose track after awhile out in space, but it doesn't matter, food is food at this point. I'll run down to the Galley and put together a meal." Roger said, and then took off for the lift. Truth to tell, Roger was famished himself.  
  
"Humph!" Yambia thought to herself. "Try spending 74 years in a time bubble to see what you lose track of!!"  
  
Vegeta was already in the Galley eating when Roger arrived. Vegeta had planned it that way to get Roger alone so that he could sense Roger's ki without having to worry about Yambia masking it.  
  
"Holy Crap!" Vegeta thought. "Roger is now strong enough to have easily bested Nappa, and given me a good fight when I first got to Earth! Amazing!"  
  
"I'm sorry Vegeta! I've been rather remiss in my duties lately. I should have gotten you your meal." Roger lamented.  
  
"It's okay Roger, you've been busy training. Besides, I did think about waking you up, but you and Yambia looked so damned cute sleeping together out there. I just didn't have the heart!" Vegeta smirked.  
  
Roger's face reddened again. 'Umm. Can I ask you a question Vegeta?"  
  
"Sure, no guarantee that I'll answer it, but fire away." Vegeta responded.  
  
"Well, to put the delicately, are Saiyan tails. umm. sensitive?" Roger sputtered.  
  
"If I understand what you're asking correctly, then the answer would be Yes, very sensitive. Why? What happened?" Vegeta gave Roger a knowing look.  
  
"Well, when I first started to wake up, and felt Yambia tail in my hand, I sort of thought it was a cat I used to own, so I pet it." Roger said.  
  
"Hahahahaha! How did she take that?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Well, she called me a pervert, but she seemed to get over it when I explained it was an accident." Roger said.  
  
"Really? I would have expected a more Saiyan reaction." Vegeta mused.  
  
"I think she really wanted to, at least at first." Roger confirmed.  
  
"Maybe she likes you." Vegeta teased.  
  
Roger just turned red in the face and left Vegeta's bait dangle. Roger rather hoped that she did like him. Roger started the task of preparing whatever meal it happened to be.  
  
"Bulma, what time is it on Earth, in the time zone of our launch point." Roger asked.  
  
"The current time is 7:42 PM." Bulma computer answered.  
  
"Okay, dinner then." Roger remarked.  
  
About 20 minutes later, Yambia entered the galley, having just showered and dressed in some fresh workout clothes that Vegeta had provided her from his stock. Roger had just finished setting dinner on the table. "If it's all the same to you guys, I'm going to take my plate up to the pilothouse and eat by myself. I'm not trying to be anti-social, but I have some information I want Bulma to look up for me, of a private nature." Roger said. Yambia and Vegeta gave him a sidelong glance, but they were to deep into their feeding frenzy to really give it much thought. Vegeta simply nodded his head and waved him on.  
  
Roger made his way to the pilothouse thinking of parts of Vegeta's story that caught his interest immediately for some reason. Fusion. Specifically, The Fusion Dance. Roger settled into the Captain's chair. "Bulma?" Roger called.  
  
Working. User Identified. Bulma online, May I be of assistance to you Roger?"  
  
"Hmmm.. The computer must have finally added me to her records as a user. Maybe Vegeta did it." Roger pondered.  
  
"Do you have any video of something called, 'The Fusion Dance"?" Roger queried.  
  
"Affirmative. One instance of stock footage. Subjects: Goten and Trunks. Title: Performing Fusion Dance. Author: Bulma Briefs."  
  
"Please play it for me." Roger asked.  
  
"Affirmative, playing on monitor two to your left." Bulma-computer recorded.  
  
Roger watched the 55-second clip that culminated in a bright flash, and one very powerful little kid standing where two kids stood before. "I must study this tape. Vegeta said that every arm position, every angle of arms and legs, must be precise in order for this to work." Roger thought. "Okay, Bulma? Can you make this video play over and over again util I ask you to stop?  
  
"Affirmative, Roger." Bulma-Computer reported.  
  
"Good, please do that." Roger said.  
  
The tape began to play, and as it did Roger removed himself from the chair and moved to the back of the pilothouse and began to emulate the moves on the screen. After 30 minutes, Rogers's moves were in perfect synch with Goten's and Trunks. "I could do this! I wonder if fusing with Yambia would make us strong enough to be a worth opponent for Vegeta? That is, if she would allow it. After a long thought, Roger decided to not pursue that just yet. He chalked up the fusion dance to something that could be useful someday. "Maybe I can find a Namekian that would be willing to try it. Just to see how it works and feels.  
  
Something else bothered Roger quite a bit. Vegeta kept mentioning a ki attack, the kamehameha wave. For some reason, the battle cry stuck in his brain. It was so familiar somehow. But how?  
  
Bulma, do you have any video of anyone performing a Kamehameha attack? "Roger asked."  
  
"Working.. Affirmative. One instance of stock footage. Subjects Son: Goku, and Son Gohan. Title: The KaMeHaMeHa wave.  
  
"Please run video. "Roger asked.  
  
"Roger stood there, completely dumbfounded by what he saw. He noticed that quiet, bookish man that came to visit Vegeta on several occasions, only much younger, and another man in an orange gi. The two men looked to be closely related, like brothers. Both men were facing each other and had placed their hands along side of their bodies, with the heels of the hands meeting. They both recited the words of the attack. "Kaa Mee Haa Meee Haaaaaaa." and simultaneously pushing their hands forward, one towards the other. Twin beams of power flowed from the two combatants and met in the middle with a blinding force. The two beams pushed back and forth a bit, then the video ended. "Incredible! I know I've seen that attack before someplace! But where? Roger pondered this while he made his way back to the galley.  
  
As soon as Roger entered the galley, Vegeta noticed that he was all geeked up about something. "Find what you were looking for?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Sure did." Roger answered. "If you have time and are of a mind to, I would really like to learn how to use my ki for attacks, Vegeta."  
  
"Okay, first come over here and sit across from me. All right, there now focus inward and feel your ki. Now, pull all of your ki towards your center. Excellent Roger! That's called hiding your ki. Now, while hiding your ki, stretch out with your senses. Feel the vibrations in the air, feel my ki. Do you feel it?"  
  
"Yes sir" Roger answered.  
  
"Good, now let your senses stretch out even farther, passed this room, try and take in the whole ship. Do you sense Yambia yet?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Yes, she's in the forward bathroom, on the left side." Roger said.  
  
"Ok Good! You should practice doing that every single day. You'll find you'll get better at hiding your ki, and increase your range of ki you can sense." Vegeta said. "Now let's go up to the main compartment and I'll show you some ki attacks. If you're lucky, I might be persuaded to teach you my "Big Bang" attack. That's my signature attack."  
  
"Sounds great!" Roger exclaimed as he and Vegeta got into the lift. 


	18. The Plan Yet Another Saiyan?

Una: Well, we know that Vegeta is gone by the GT Special with Goku Jr. so we know he died before that. Of course, whether he died in a battle or of old age isn't quite clear, but the impression I got from the dubbed version of the special was that the Earth had known relative peace since the defeat of Evil Shenlon. So, that leaves old age. In actually, we don't know that Saiyans age slower than humans, what we do know is that Saiyans enjoy a longer 'prime of life' than do humans due to Saiyans being a warrior race. Biologically, we also know that aging is a degenerative process that basically starts the day you are born, and slowly, for humans, increases as one gets older. We also know that the process isn't constant throughout our lives, nor from individual to individual. Numerous examples of species exist that age faster during certain parts of their lives, than others. In our case, we humans, the degenerative process increases slightly after what nature considers our reproductive years. Since Saiyans rarely lived past 30 or 40, 50 tops, in his experience, he was well aware that the prime of their lives was longer than humans; he did not know what happened when that prime was passed. In my particular fic, there is a trade off of sorts. They enjoy a longer prime of life, but a faster degeneration into old age. I have found that such trade-offs are not uncommon in nature. That being said, I could write my next fanfic where the Saiyans live for 500 years or better. That's the nature of fiction I guess. I guess I just have a natural revulsion when I think that Vegeta died in any way other than a heated and well-fought battle, no matter how long he lives. Thanks for the clarification on the gravity and spelling of Vegetasei. Although for this fic I will keep the spelling wrong just for the sake of consistency. Later I may fix the error in all the chapters and repost it. The ten times Earth's gravity bothers me a bit though, for purely scientific reasons. Mass of a planet determines gravity. So, we're looking at a planet with approximately 10 times Earth's mass. Additionally, the atmosphere, at the surface, would have about 10 times the density of Earths air at the surface. A human going to Vegetasei would be crushed trying to suck enough oxygen out of what would have the consistency of water, and a Saiyan coming to Earth would explode, or severely suffer, and die from not being able to get enough oxygen (assuming oxygen is what they needed) out of the thin atmosphere, can you say nitrogen narcosis? Okay, I know, I'm using logic where a cartoon is concerned, but you get the picture.  
  
Vegeta Jr: Well, It's not bad to look at her tail, but the double meaning involved gave Roger a momentary guilt feeling. If I have to explain further than that, you're probably too young to read my fic! :c) (Just kidding.)  
  
Sholio: Thanks for the review! And thanks for explaining the aging convention I've using here. The super-villain will be a surprise!! :c)  
  
On with the story!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Five minutes, seventeen seconds until planet-fall on New Namek." Bulma- computer reported. "Please strap in."  
  
Vegeta inspected his pre-landing checklist one more time. His mind is still on the last couple of hours of ki training with Roger and Yambia. "Incredible!" Vegeta thought to himself. "Not only did they both pick up the "Big Bang" attack, but Roger damned near blew a hole in the side of the ship with a kamehameha wave that he says he learned from a video! If I had been a half second slower to get in front of it and cancel it out, we'd all have been sucking space!" Vegeta thought.  
  
Roger strapped himself into the co-captain's chair, still feeling pretty sheepish about almost killing everyone. Vegeta stopped the ki-training immediately and started lecturing him, and Yambia too, about their increased powers and the increased responsibility that goes along with those powers. Vegeta said something that shocked Roger a lot. "Had that ki attack hit a planet, it would have easily destroyed a huge chunk of it, and ripped much of its atmosphere away! And that was your first kamehameha attack! You possess enough power now that with some practice, you could destroy a planet the size of Earth completely! You must work on controlling your ki!"  
  
Roger couldn't think of much else to say at the time except, "Sorry Vegeta, I really didn't know I had that much power!" Inwardly Roger was not feeling as sorry as it appeared. He was torn between the guilt of almost killing everyone, and the exhilaration of having that much power channeled through his body.  
  
Yambia was awestruck. She had never seen anyone throw such a powerful ki attack before! Her father, Kress, was a 3rd class warrior, but was considered quite strong as such. But he never come close to the amount of power she had seen in that kamehameha wave! "I hope that Roger will teach me that!" She thought.  
  
Vegeta was still pretty upset when he turned and walked away from Roger. He got about three steps and stopped. Roger could see Vegeta's shoulders relax; Vegeta took three deep breaths and spoke back over his shoulder at Roger. "The power was exciting, wasn't it?" Roger hesitated for a minute, still guilty over having almost killed them all. After a few seconds he looked down at his feet and exclaimed, "Yes!"  
  
"Ok Roger, no harm done, but we've got to work on control more before we can continue with the ki attack training." Vegeta stated. A person well versed in the kamehameha wave can turn the attack, or cause it to diminish and vanish, if need be, before it hits its target."  
  
"Sounds good, I definitely don't want to kill anyone accidentally." Roger stated plainly.  
  
"I didn't think so, Roger. You don't seem the type." Vegeta smirked. "Tell me, with your increase in power you haven't had any urges to rule the universe or anything have you?" Vegeta teased.  
  
"No, not yet. I'll let you know if I ever do!" Roger smiled. Truth was, Roger never even gave that a thought. Ruling people? Destroying worlds? The concept that he had such a power scared the hell out of him. The only thing that he seemed driven to do was to get stronger, and stronger still. He wasn't even sure why he was driven to become stronger, or what he was going to do with the strength. He only knew for sure that it wasn't for anything evil or insidious. Such things just weren't in Roger's character.  
  
"Hyper drive discontinued, Plasma drives online, stealth systems on standby, entering orbit around New Namek in ten seconds." Bulma-Computer reported.  
  
They were all in the pilothouse now. Vegeta cinched his seatbelt in the Captain's chair, Roger in the Co-Captain's chair, and Yambia in the Navigator's chair waiting for the great ship to complete one more approach orbit before hitting the atmosphere. Vegeta had opened the main portals in the pilothouse; the planet was beautiful, very lush and green with ample supplies of water. Bulma had reported that there were approximately 520 life forms that matched the profile of a Namek. Vegeta ordered her to find an appropriate landing spot nearest the largest population on the planet.  
  
"How does the computer know the profile of a Namek?" Roger asked.  
  
"We have had two Nameks as permanent residents of Earth. One is the Earth's current Kami, the other is currently in Hell." Vegeta said. "Bulma or Bura must have entered the information at some point."  
  
"What?!?! An alien is Earth's God?? You've seen him??" Roger said shocked.  
  
"Yes, several times in fact." Vegeta confirmed.  
  
Roger and Yambia exchanged glances, both wondering if the old guy had finally rounded the bend.  
  
Vegeta noticed, and smiled inwardly.  
  
"You know Vegeta, I don't mean to be rude, so don't take this the wrong way, but you're quite a character." Roger noted.  
  
"Yes I am." Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Now entering final approach vector. Landing sequence engaged. Heat shields at maximum." Bulma-Computer confirmed.  
  
Both Vegeta and Roger were too preoccupied to notice what was going on behind them, but Yambia was having an experience of her own. Suddenly, between her and the others, a man appeared out of thin air. He was tall, with spiky, every-which-way hair. He was wearing an orange gi, and had a tail wrapped around his waist. He had just removed two fingers from his forehead and turned to face Yambia. Yambia was just getting ready to yell out a warning when the stranger placed a forefinger over his lips in a shushing signal. She couldn't feel any ki from him, which didn't surprise her since she had only gotten a quick lesson on sensing ki from Roger and wasn't very good at it yet. But she could feel Vegeta, and Roger, but absolutely nothing from the stranger. She looked up into the stranger's face and his eyes. They were the clearest eyes she ever seen. There was no hint of guile, or ulterior motives, or anything even remotely threatening there at all. Yambia stopped herself from yelling and watched the stranger. He first turned and considered Vegeta for a few seconds, then turned towards Roger and spent several seconds on him. The stranger furrowed his brow for a second. "Something about Roger is confusing him, "Yambia thought. The stranger then turned back towards her and looked her up, then down. He seemed to notice her tail for the first time, which seemed to surprise him. He then looked back into her eyes. "Oh my, those eyes! " Yambia thought. The stranger suddenly broke out into the goofiest grin to ever grace a Saiyan's face, placed two fingers to his forehead, and disappeared completely!  
  
"Whoa!" Yambia managed.  
  
"What is it?" Roger turned towards her.  
  
"Nothing. I think I'm getting a bit space happy back here. Nothing to worry about." Yambia said.  
  
"Ummm. Alrighty then." Roger kept looking at her, a bit concerned.  
  
"We have entered the Atmosphere and are preparing to land. Landing skids down. Landing will be in 21 seconds." Bulma-Computer reported.  
  
Everyone waited for the seconds to tick by. Suddenly there was a bit of a jar, then a hiss as the outside and inside atmospheric pressure equalized.  
  
"We have landed on New Namek. Outside atmosphere are within Human tolerances. No sign of hostility. No sign of any reaction on the part of the indigenous life forms. Ship's hatches will open at your command Veggie- Chan.  
  
"Where is the Namek Village? Vegeta asked.  
  
"600 Meters, Southwest of our current position." Bulma-Computer responded. "Sensors now indicate several contacts flying in our direction. Should the ship go into a defensive posture?"  
  
"No, take no action at this time." Vegeta ordered.  
  
"You guys stay here until I come back." Vegeta said.  
  
"Why?" Roger asked.  
  
"Well, because the last time I was among these people, I. Well I. Did some things I'm not real proud of. Let's just say that they're NOT my biggest fans and I don't really know how they will react. I just hope Kakkarot is here to smooth things over a bit." Vegeta responded, not real happy with having to rely on Goku for help.  
  
"Bulma, open forward evacuation hatch 12." Vegeta ordered as he released his seat harness and headed for the lift.  
  
Vegeta disembarked and walked about 10 meters, stopped and waited. He could sense the energy of those approaching him. He identified Kakkarot, and another that was quite familiar. "That's the Supreme Kai!" Vegeta thought. What's he doing here?  
  
"I'm here to help you redeem yourself Vegeta." Kaioshin sounded in Vegeta's mind. "And to ask a few questions."  
  
"Crap! I forgot the guy could read minds!" Vegeta bemoaned.  
  
"Gets em every time!" Kaioshin laughed.  
  
"Get out of my head!" Vegeta mentally yelled.  
  
"Spoilsport!" Kaioshin retorted.  
  
"OOOOUUUUTTTT!!!!" Vegeta mentally screamed.  
  
"Okay! Well here we are anyways." Kaioshin said just as he, Goku, and about 10 very large, menacing looking Nameks, who were carrying Mouri landed right in front of Vegeta.  
  
Mouri was much older, and MUCH larger than Vegeta had remembered. He looked more like Guru did before he passed away. He used a large cane to walk, much like the one that the previous Kami of Earth often used. He was the first to speak. "What do you want here Vegeta?" Mouri said rather gruffly.  
  
I've come to ask your permission to use the Namekian Dragonballs." Vegeta responded simply.  
  
"Ask our permission? Why don't you just kill us and take them like last time?" Mouri asked.  
  
"I'm.. " Vegeta paused for a couple of deep breaths, his anger was rising and he definitely didn't need that clouding his judgment right now." "I'm not like that any more, I gave that up a long time ago. I'm not perfect, but I'm not evil anymore either. If you say no, I will not force you to let me use them. For what I was and did before, I. I'm.. I'm terribly sorry."  
  
The eyes of Vegeta and the leader of the Nameks locked for several long moments. Finally Mouri nodded his head, "On behalf of all the Nameks, you are forgiven. No mention will ever be made of it again, and yes, you may use the dragonballs."  
  
"Thank-You Mouri." Vegeta said.  
  
"I know what it took for you to stand there and apologize Vegeta." Mouri said. "Additionally, once the dragonballs recharged themselves after we got to this planet, we were able to wish all the Nameks you killed back to our new check-in station, then back life as well. Just like you guys did with Kirillin."  
  
"I wondered about that a couple of times." Vegeta said. "I'm glad you were able to accomplish it." Vegeta said sincerely.  
  
"Before you use the Dragonballs Vegeta, Goku and I have a couple of questions, in private." Kaioshin said. "Follow us. Everyone else, please wait here."  
  
Goku, Kaioshin, and Vegeta flew off a good distance, making sure to be out of earshot of the sensitive hearing of the Nameks, once they landed, Goku started firing questions at Vegeta.  
  
"What is up with that guy? What's his name?" Goku asked.  
  
"Roger." Vegeta supplied.  
  
Goku scratched the back of his head." Was he this strong when you met him?"  
  
"No." Vegeta answered.  
  
"Geez! How hard have you been training the poor guy?" Goku asked. "I mean you've only been out in space a little over five days!"  
  
"Well, to answer your question, I haven't been training him all that hard, although he tends to want to push the limits of his abilities at every turn. However, according to Master Roshi, the kid is probably not what you see." Vegeta supplied.  
  
"Master Roshi?? How did he get into all of this?" Kaioshin wanted to know.  
  
"He told me a story about an ancient Earth hero that promised to come back one day to defend the planet. He thought Roger might be the reincarnation of that hero." Vegeta explained.  
  
Kaioshin put his face into his hands momentarily, "You know, I feel like I've missed a staff meeting or something here! Why am I out of the loop on this?"  
  
"Wait a minute.." Goku asked before putting two fingers to his head and disappearing. "Where did he go?" Kaioshin asked.  
  
"I don't know, but ever since the Yardratians taught him that instant transmission, he's been annoying the hell out of everyone with it!" Vegeta complained.  
  
"Sigh.. I know what you mean Vegeta." Kaioshin had to admit.  
  
After a couple more seconds, Goku reappeared carrying what looked to be a chaise lounger. On closer inspection, a prone form could be seen lying in the lounger, with a girlie magazine resting across their face. Goku set the lounger down. "Wake up Master Roshi!" Goku demanded. Vegeta and Kaioshin sweat dropped massively.  
  
"Huh? What's going on? Where am I?" Master Roshi asked as he sat up and looked around, his girlie magazine falling to the ground.  
  
"You're on the Planet New Namek." Vegeta explained with a smirk.  
  
Back in the ship, two bewildered people could only look out and wonder what was going on.  
  
"Did you feel that?" Roger asked. "An incredibly high ki just winked out, then winked back in along with a much smaller ki."  
  
"Yes, I did feel that. Weird huh?" Yambia said.  
  
Roger was focused on the smaller ki. He knew that ki from somewhere.. Who is that?  
  
Meanwhile, back at the discussion with Roshi..  
  
"What?? Goku you crazy bastard! You can't just come and transport people to other planets in their sleep!" Roshi screamed.  
  
"Well, of course I can." Goku answered, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"No, I know you CAN do it, I mean you shouldn't do it! Not without asking permission first!" Roshi explained.  
  
"What's that Master Roshi.." Kaioshin asked, pointing at Roshi's magazine.  
  
Quickly Roshi grabbed it from the ground, rolled it up and stuffed it down his shirt. "It's nothing! Nothing at all!" Roshi answered.  
  
"Enough with this nonsense!" Vegeta yelled. "Look Roshi, Kakkarot brought you here because you are the best person to explain to everyone this whole Rogalle/Roger thing. I don't have time to stand here and listen to a bunch of horseshit!" Vegeta stopped and took a couple of deep breaths. "Okay, count to ten like the Onna taught me." Vegeta thought.  
  
Through partially gritted teeth Vegeta said, "Alright.. Roshi would you PLEASE explain to them what you told me while I was in space."  
  
"Well, since you put it that way Vegeta, I will be happy to." Roshi answered.  
  
Roshi then went on to tell the story of the old order of Turtle Masters, how they came to be, who Rogalle was, and maybe is, Cordell, and their fall at the hands of The Dragon Elite. He also went on to explain exactly why Rogalle/Roger was here at this particular point in time.  
  
"..and if Rogalle has come back now, with all the really strong warriors on Earth, then we are facing something of immense power." Roshi finished.  
  
"Something stronger than a Super Saiyan Four?" The Supreme Kai whispered.  
  
"Probably, or Rogalle would not have felt the need to return to keep his promise." Roshi answered.  
  
Kaioshin shuddered inwardly. "Stronger than Buu? Stronger than Evil Shenlon? How can that be?" He thought to himself.  
  
"When?" Goku asked.  
  
"Hard to tell, one can only assume that Rogalle would have allowed himself the time he needs to get strong enough to defeat whatever is coming. Could be years in the future yet." Roshi said.  
  
"We should alert every known good warrior in both dimensions to step up their training." Goku announced. "You never know who might be needed for a battle of that magnitude."  
  
"Bah! Most of them would simply be wasting their time!" Vegeta said. "Unless there's a chance that they may surpass a Saiyan like Trunks, Trunks Jr., Gohan, Goten, myself or Kakkarot then they should just stay out of our way!" Vegeta suddenly hung his head a bit. "And truth to tell, I'm no longer fit for such a fight either." Vegeta lamented.  
  
Goku looked at his old rival turned ally. "We're going to fix that right now Vegeta. C'mon, let's get back to Mouri." Goku suddenly flew off towards the Nameks, the others turn to follow.  
  
"Hey! What about me!" Roshi yelled.  
  
Goku flew back to Master Roshi. "Oops! Sorry Master Roshi!" Goku picked up the old master and carried him back to the Nameks.  
  
"Just a minute." Vegeta said as he flew up to the front portal of the ship and tapped on the glass.  
  
Roger and Yambia was already looking out wondering what was going on when they seen Vegeta fly up, tap on the glass, then motioned for them to come out.  
  
Once everyone was gathered together, introductions were made. Yambia immediately recognized Goku as the person that suddenly appeared on their ship just before landing. She didn't say anything about it though. The Namek leader, Mouri, seemed like a nice person, although his bodyguards, if that's what they were, seemed a bit class alpha male types. "Their ki was pretty strong though, perhaps they will want to spar later." Roger thought.  
  
"..and this is Master Roshi.." Roger shook his hand. "I've heard of you!" Roger exclaimed. This wasn't surprising, most everyone on the planet that's studied martial arts has heard of the legendary Turtle Master.  
  
". and last, but certainly not least, this is the Supreme Kai!" Goku concluded.  
  
"Oh, and the Supreme Kai, how nice to meet you!" Roger said as he reached for the little Kai's hand.  
  
Roger suddenly stopped. "Wait a minute Goku, did you just say.."  
  
"Yep, the Supreme Kai. Goku restated.  
  
Roger hesitated with his hand stuck out not knowing if he should shake hands, bow, pray, grovel or what.  
  
"A handshake is perfectly acceptable." A voice suddenly sounded in Roger's head as the Kai reached out and took Roger's hand.  
  
"Okay." Roger said dumbly. He had heard parts of Vegeta's story that included various Kais, but to actually meet one was not on Roger's list of things to do today. It scared him a bit.  
  
"We have gathered the Dragonballs, do you wish to use them now?" Mouri asked.  
  
"Yes please." Goku answered. "Where are they?"  
  
Mouri turned in the direction of the Village and sent a bit of his ki in that general direction. Suddenly, from behind various trees, rocks, and other bits of cover, popped up seven Nameks who looked to be about the equivalent age of mid to late adolescent humans, each one bearing a Dragonball. They flew to Mouri and laid the Dragonballs out in their familiar pattern on the ground, then flew back behind the Namek warriors.  
  
"I have given the Dragonballs some special energy, so for this one occasion the Dragon will respond to your language, so you may call him and ask your wishes without an interpreter." Mouri said.  
  
"Great!" Goku said as he stepped up to the Dragonballs. "Porunga! I call you forth to grant our wishes!!"  
  
"Roger stepped back a bit and elbowed Yambia. "Wow! The Dragonballs from Vegeta's story!"  
  
"Yeah, this should be good!" Yambia answered.  
  
Suddenly the sky darkened into night, the balls glowed brighter, then brighter still before exploding a huge beam of light upward into the dark sky. The light began to take shape, and finally a huge serpentine dragon filled the sky ahead of them. A huge, thunderous voice spoke out to them.  
  
"I am Porunga, the Eternal Dragon of Namek, please state your three wishes." Porunga thundered.  
  
Goku then turned to Vegeta. "Vegeta, we know what you want, and we've already explained what is at stake here, you know what will happen if you die. The Supreme Kai has asked me to make two wishes on your behalf. Will you trust me now?"  
  
Vegeta took a long hard look at his long time rival. Trust had always been such an elusive thing for Vegeta. But the man standing before him has never betrayed any trust from anyone that Vegeta knew of. Additionally, Bulma wants this as well. Vegeta trusted Bulma without reservation.  
  
"Do what you've come to do then, Kakkarot." Vegeta finally answered.  
  
"Please return Vegeta to an age of his life where is powers were at their maximum!" Goku wished.  
  
Suddenly Vegeta was in some pain. Not unbearable, but his body was undergoing major changes at the molecular and cellular level. He started to cry out, but stifled it. Everyone watching witnessed Vegeta as his skin smoothed out, and his hair turned back to its natural black color.  
  
"Your wish has been granted." Porunga stated plainly.  
  
"Next, please cause Vegeta's tail to grow back!" Goku wished again.  
  
Porunga's eyes glowed red for a second or two. Vegeta yelled out clutching at the small of his back. Suddenly, a brown, furry tail jutted out of Vegeta's sweat pants, making it's own hole. Vegeta stood back up and shot daggers at Goku.  
  
"Look, don't get me wrong, I appreciate all this, but did it ever occur to you to add the word, "painlessly", to the end of your wishes?" Vegeta stormed.  
  
Goku scratched the back of his head. "No, I didn't think of that!"  
  
"Baka!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Sorry.." Goku said back.  
  
"Please state your third wish, or let me be on my way!" Porunga demanded.  
  
"I don't have any more wishes.. Anyone else think of a wish?" Goku inquired.  
  
Nobody immediately answered and Goku was about to tell the dragon that he would no longer be needed when a small voice said, "I have a wish."  
  
Everyone turned to stare at the source of the voice. Roger had walked up and was standing next to Vegeta.  
  
Kaioshin had expected this. He had been monitoring Roger's thoughts for sometime. He was listening to two distinct personalities communicate within Roger's mind. The dominant Roger mind, and the recessive Rogalle mind. The Roger personae was telling the Rogalle personae that it wouldn't be right to demand a wish, and such a wish it was! The Rogalle personae kept telling him to go for it, this wish is what he came here for! On a conscious level, Roger wasn't really aware that this conversation was taking place. But the Supreme Kai became sure now that Roger is the reincarnated hero.  
  
Everyone was still staring at Roger, wondering what it was he wanted to wish for. The Supreme Kai finally broke the silence. "Let him make his wish." He commanded.  
  
"Sure, step up there and make your wish Roger." Vegeta coaxed.  
  
Goku stepped back a few paces as Roger came forward. "Hi Porunga, how are you today?" Roger began.  
  
Porunga's great head and upper body bent down low to get a good look at Roger. He considered him for several moments before returning to his previous position. "No one has asked me that question since the great Guru passed into the next dimension. Thank you, I am fine. And yourself?"  
  
"I'm great, thank you very much!" Roger responded.  
  
"Glad to hear it. And what wish can I grant for you today?" Porunga still wanted to get back to his slumber.  
  
Roger cleared his throat, took a last look at the faces behind him, and wished, "I wish to be a Saiyan. Painlessly."  
  
"I cannot grant your wish as stated." Porunga answered.  
  
"Why not? The Supreme Kai asked."  
  
"All births, even rebirths, involve some level of pain. Pain is a natural function of the process. I have no power over it." Porunga explained.  
  
Goku turned and stuck his tongue out at Vegeta.  
  
"Oh grow up why don't you?" Vegeta said annoyed.  
  
The Supreme Kai mentally berated the two Saiyans telepathically. Then he turned to Roger. "Ok Roger, this is your decision, and yes, it's going to hurt."  
  
Roger looked back at Yambia.  
  
"You can do this Roger!" Yambia said. He then looked at Vegeta who simply gave him the thumbs up - high sign.  
  
"Ok then, let's do this thing! Great Porunga! I wish to be a Saiyan!" Roger shouted.  
  
Porunga's eyes glowed red for a second or two, the Roger found himself awash in a sea of pain. 


	19. Redemption To Forgive Divine

To everyone that's reviewed The Vegeta Redemption, thanks!  
  
Enna Namo: Vegeta's wish had to be put on hold, at least temporarily, until he's completed his redemption plan. Otherwise he would die and go to Hell and never see Bulma again. Remember, the Namekian Dragonballs recharge in three months instead of one year like the Earth Dragonballs did. So he may still get his wish, or he may get his wish without the use of the Dragonballs. Only time may tell.  
  
Una: I don't mind criticism as long as it's constructive and offered in the spirit of the story. Keep it coming! As far as King Kai's planet being 10 times Earth gravity, that is true. But one could easily raise the argument that since it's in another dimension, it doesn't follow what we consider normal laws of physics that we are under in this dimension. Given the relative size of King Kai's planet, you would pretty much have to make that argument. You are absolutely correct that Toriyama didn't take into account the laws of physics, or at least not strictly, when writing the DBZ Manga. One of the beauties of writing such stories is the artistic license one might take.  
  
On with the story!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Roger seemed to awaken, but he wasn't with the others anymore. Instead he found himself lying on a straw filled pallet of some sort. His chest was uncovered and bleeding profusely. He was mortally wounded. His eyes locked on to a small boy, maybe ten or eleven years old. The boy spoke to him, "You're going to be alright Master!"  
  
"No Roshi, I'm not going to make it. The poison has been in my blood too long now." Roger felt himself saying. Roger didn't seem to have any power over his body. He had become just a spectator.  
  
"NO Master Rogalle! You can't leave us!" Roshi wailed. Roshi loved this man that he had come to think of as his father since the day that his own parents had been brutally murdered by a band of murderous thieves. They had forced Roshi to watch as they raped, tortured, and finally killed his mother. They took all the food, the stored water, and everything else of value, finally burning down his home and barn. They rode away laughing, leaving a four year old Roshi to starve.  
  
He might have done just that if it hadn't been for a man that just happened to be passing through two days later. Roshi had heard him coming and ducked under a giant turtle shell that his father gutted a few days before he was murdered. The man came into the yard and dismounted from his horse. Roshi could hear him walking about the ruin that was Roshi's life. Finally, the footsteps came closer and seemed to stop just outside Roshi's hiding place. Suddenly, the turtle shell lifted a bit where Roshi's head was and a man peered in.  
  
"What have we here? A young turtle?" The man inquired.  
  
"N-no mister, I'm just a boy, and I have nothing left worth stealing!" Roshi cried.  
  
"I see, well come out off there and let's have a look at you then. My name is Rogalle." Rogalle stated.  
  
Slowly, Roshi crawled out from underneath the shell.  
  
"Well you look like a fine lad! Ever consider training in martial arts?" Rogalle offered.  
  
"Yes, but we could never afford the lessons our local master was offering." Roshi complained.  
  
"Well, come with me then, we'll work out some sort of deal, and I'll teach you." Rogalle offered.  
  
Rogalle tied the boys turtle shell to the back of his saddle, then hoisted Roshi up to the front and rode for many days, finally arriving at the Turtle Master's camp.  
  
Now, the great man was dying, and there wasn't a damned thing Roshi could do about it. The arrow wound was bad enough, but The Dragon Elite tipped their arrows with a deadly poison. Additionally, numerous wounds from ki- blasts covered his body. His left leg was completely missing from the thigh down, and half his face was burned away.  
  
Suddenly, a hand dropped on Roshi's shoulder. Roshi knew who it was without looking. "Master Cordell! Please Master Cordell! Isn't there something we can do? We can't let Master Rogalle die!" Roshi wailed.  
  
"I'm afraid that we can't stop it Roshi. His injuries are too extensive." Cordell said.  
  
"Roshi." Rogalle started.  
  
"Please Master, don't talk! Save your energy!" Roshi pleaded.  
  
"No, listen to me Roshi!" Rogalle said. "I have to go for now, but one day the Earth will need a strong defender. There will be dark times between now and then, but when the Earth REALLY needs me, I will return. Watch for me Roshi." Rogalle explained.  
  
"I will Master, I will." Roshi consigned himself.  
  
Rogalle took three more labored breaths, then his body became lifeless.  
  
Roger then felt himself leave his body, and simply floated up towards the thatched ceiling.  
  
Roshi cried over his Master's body for what seemed like an eternity. Finally Cordell pulled him away, "Roshi you must hang on. You're the only one left that can train now."  
  
"What about you Master Cordell?" Roshi puzzled.  
  
"I've seen too many friends die. I can't stomach it anymore Roshi. I'm going back home, marry, raise a family, all the normal stuff." Cordell confided. "Do me a favor Roshi, go and fetch me some water so we can clean Master Rogalle's body and prepare it for burial."  
  
"Right away Master Cordell." Roshi ran out the door.  
  
As soon as Roshi left, Cordell went and opened up a large trunk at the end of Rogalle's bed. After a bit of searching he pulled out three scrolls, and the Four Star Dragonball. "Hehehehe.. Well Roshi, sorry to disappoint you, but I've got a wish to make!" With that, Cordell bolted out the door, and was never seen or heard from again.  
  
Roger was suddenly hit with another giant wave of pain.  
  
"Your wish has been granted!"  
  
Roger's eyes snapped open just in time to see the Dragonballs launch themselves into the sky and head off in seven separate directions. The pain was gone, and Roger sat up a bit, his eyes focusing on the assembled heros.  
  
"Whoa! What a rush!" Roger finally managed.  
  
"Are you okay?" Goku held out his hand to help Roger up.  
  
"Yeah, I'll live at least, am I a Saiyan?" Roger asked?  
  
"Oh yeah, you're a Saiyan alright." Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Hey Supreme Kai, you've been monitoring my thoughts and stuff, were you monitoring that dream I was just having?" Roger said.  
  
'That wasn't a dream Roger. When the pain became so intense, your mind sought to escape into your subconscious until it was over. But it accidentally brought forth memories from a past life experience." The Supreme Kai explained.  
  
"Wow! Really? Roshi was in it as well." Roger said.  
  
Master Roshi didn't exactly know what Roger/Rogalle should know at this point, so he kept quiet to let the Kai handle things.  
  
Roger tried to stand up, with Goku's help, only to overbalance himself and land on his face. "Damned that was clumsy!" Roger complained.  
  
"It will take you a little time to learn to walk and balance properly again with that tail." Vegeta offered.  
  
"Wha? I got a tail! Cool!" Roger exclaimed as he looked at his new appendage and started swinging it back and forth. "This is great!!"  
  
Roger stood up shakily to his feet. "It's not just the tail either. I feel much bulkier, stronger than before. The dynamics of my body has totally changed."  
  
"And for the better.. MUCH better." Yambia thought. "I was really starting to like Roger before, but now that he's a Saiyan, with Saiyan looks, and especially that Saiyan scent, I will be hard pressed to control myself!"  
  
"Okay," The Supreme Kai began, "Roger, you and Yambia can go and train. Myself, Goku, and Vegeta has some serious business to discuss. Mouri, thanks for all your help."  
  
Mouri nodded his head and was picked up by two of the ten large Nameks and flown back to the Villiage.  
  
"Sure.. Hey, any of you guys up for a spar?" Roger asked the remaining eight Nameks.  
  
"Sounds good" The largest one smirked. "Just let me fly back to the village and pick up Crail. He's a healer, we're all warriors. We wouldn't want to cause you any permanent damage." The Namek grinned.  
  
"No, we wouldn't want that." Roger grinned back.  
  
Meanwhile, Kaioshin, Vegeta, and Goku used Kaioshin's teleportation technique to move as far away from any Namek settlements as possible.  
  
"Okay Vegeta, as Goku explained to you we, the Kais, have been working on a plan that will allow you to keep your body, and be with Bulma after you die. It will not be easy for you. It will require you to swallow a lot of pride and face some realities. Are you ready?" Kaioshin asked.  
  
"For Bulma, I will do this!" Vegeta said.  
  
"And for yourself?" Kaioshin asked.  
  
Vegeta thought for long moment. "Yes, for both of us!" Vegeta finally said.  
  
"Goku, you know where to take him first then, you know what to do." Kiaoshin commanded.  
  
"The first item on your redemption plan Vegeta. You must forgive the unforgivable." Goku said as he placed his hand on Vegeta's shoulder. "Where are we going?" Vegeta demanded. "To the center of all things." Goku answered as he placed two fingers to his forehead and both he and Vegeta disappeared.  
  
Meanwhile, Roger was having a whole lot of trouble with the Namek warriors. Not only were they stronger than what they looked, Roger simply did not have the hang of his new body yet. He felt, and looked clumsy out there. "Damned this tail keeps getting in my way!" Roger shouted to no one in particular.  
  
"Roger! Wrap your tail around your waist!" Yambia shouted from her side of the fight, the momentary distraction earning her an elbow to the side of the head.  
  
"Oh right! I've seen you and Vegeta do that, thanks!" Roger stopped for a second and wrapped his tail around his waist. A second was all the big Namek needed for a kick to Roger's gut. "Ooof!! Damned! That'll leave a mark! Ah yes, this feels better, more balanced. Ok big, green, and ugly! Here I come!"  
  
Roger launched an aggressive offensive campaign and the big Namek started falling back under the assault. Roger was gaining confidence and skill with his new form with every technique. Roger felt stronger than before, and much faster! About that time, one of the Nameks on the sidelines must have felt that Roger wasn't being challenged enough, so he joined the fight.  
  
"Two opponents!! My Kami but this is intense!! Roger thought. Out loud he said, "Bring it on Namek!"  
  
The assault from the two Nameks was enough to drive Roger back some, but then he stopped and held his ground. Blocking and kicking almost every technique thrown at him. Suddenly, the two Nameks flew away on opposite sides of him, but not directly so, and powered ki attacks.  
  
"Oh.. So it's a ki war you want eh?" Roger knew that the Big Bang attack was done with one hand, and it was possible to perform a one handed kamehameha, so he wanted to try something really tricky. He stuck his hands out to either side, one palm out, the other pulled in towards his side. He gathered up as much ki as he could. "Kaaa.. Meee.. Haaa.. Meee.. HAAAA. as he pushed the attack towards his opponent on his left, Big Bang Attack! As he pushed the attack towards his opponent on the right. His attacks met theres causing a huge explosion on either side. Unfortunately, Roger's power was split between the two opponents, lending only half strength to either side. The Namek's attacks began to push Roger's attacks back towards him. "Eeaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh" Roger screamed, putting every ounce of stregnth he could muster into the attacks. It was no use. Individually Roger could have pushed their attacks back with no problem, but with his power divided like this, he couldn't overpower them. Their attacks finally made contact with Roger. "EEEEAAARRRGGGG" Roger screamed and fell to the ground as the attack engulfed him, then exploded. Roger's smouldering form lay prone on the ground when Crail ran as fast as he could to reach him.  
  
Back with Goku and Vegeta, they had appeared in an area that Goku had called the center of all things. It was much like the Room of Spirit and Time. Empty whiteness as far as the eye could see. There was no door visible in or out.  
  
"Where are we Kakkarot?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
This is what Kiaoshin calls the Nexus. Here we can see what we need to see.  
  
"So what do I do?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"You earn forgiveness by learning to forgive." Goku said. "Do you remember this Vegeta?"  
  
Suddenly, in the swirling whiteness, an image began to form. It was Vegeta, on the planet Namek, dying as he pleaded with Goku to kill Frieza, to show him no mercy. Vegeta was crying his last tears.  
  
"..he made me what I am.." The image said.  
  
The scene in the image suddenly shifted to some years earlier. Frieza was beating a adolescent Vegeta for some failure. Beating him unmercifully. Vegeta was bleeding, and near unconsciousness. And before Goku's horrified eyes, Frieza took the boy. After he finished sexually molesting Vegeta, he dumped him unceremoniously out in the hall. "Clean yourself up and report to Zarbon for your next assignment!" Frieza screamed as he closed the door. The scene focused on the face of the boy. Pure rage and hatred appeared in the eyes.  
  
The image faded to white.  
  
Vegeta's fists were clenched in rage! "Why are you showing me this? Why are you making me relive this!" Vegeta wailed.  
  
"You are here for a purpose Vegeta, and like I said, this place shows you what you need to see." Goku answered. "I'm sorry that this is so difficult for you."  
  
"Not as sorry as I am.." Vegeta said.  
  
"The person you hate most in the world has been dead many years, yet you still carry that hatred around with you?" Goku said.  
  
"Yes!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"So, he is unforgiveable?" Goku asked.  
  
"No! I will never forgive him! Not him!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Then that is who you MUST forgive." Goku stated plainly.  
  
"Kakkarot, please, anyone but him!" Vegeta pleaded.  
  
"It's not my decision Vegeta." Goku frowned.  
  
"How can I forgive that monster?" Vegeta asked.  
  
Suddenly, the white swirled in front of Vegeta and started to form a completely different image. It was of a planet that Vegeta recognized almost immediately. He had gone there with his father once a very long time ago. King Cold's home planet. The image focused in on a large castle, then on a room within the battlement. There Vegeta saw King Cold, and a very young icejin that looked to be a 10 or so year old Frieza. "You're weak boy! I'm beginning to doubt that you're my son at all!!" The large king bellowed. "Get over here now!" The trembling Frieza walked over to his father who began to beat on him with a vengence. "I'm going to make a proper warrior out of you yet you stinking little shit!" King Cold cussed, each syllable punctuated with another blow to Frieza's small form. The beating went on for what seemed like forever. Frieza never so much as whimpered. "You'll never be as strong as Cooler!" The King shouted  
  
Vegeta was overjoyed at first to see his tormentor getting tormented. But somewhere along the line even Vegeta wanted it to stop. "He's only a kid there after all! How could anyone do that to their own child?" Vegeta became repulsed by the scene.  
  
The beating finally stopped. Vegeta looked at Frieza, he was bleeding from all over his body, his ribs looked broken on one side, and his arm was twisted at an unnatural angle.  
  
Then the horror happened. King Cold picked his broken and battered son up, bent him over his bed, and sexally molested the boy for the next half an hour. When he finished, he dumped the boy outside the door in a heap. "Go clean yourself up boy! Hahahaha!" King Cold laughed. Only rage and hatred could be seen on the face of the small icejin.  
  
The scene faded.  
  
"You see Vegeta, no one is born cruel, or evil." Goku stated plainly. "Just as you blame Frieza for making you what you were, forces also shaped Frieza'a life. Forces which he had no control over."  
  
"I-I never knew, never realized. I never even thought about what made Frieza the way he was." Vegeta said.  
  
"Release your hatred Vegeta. Frieza was truly evil, but he was forged in the same blazing furnace that forged you. The only difference is that you found a better way to lead your life." Goku assured. "For all his power, and wealth, Frieza never knew a happy day in his life, and from what's I've seen, things are no better for him in his afterlife."  
  
"What do you mean?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"He cannot give up his hatred for you, or me, or any of the Saiyans. Even now, if released, his first goal would be our elimination. Same thing with Cell, and Evil Buu. That is why they can never be released. Hell doesn't have to be permanent Vegeta, but it's a rare occurrence that a truly evil person turns their lives around once they get to Hell. Frieza could be offered a chance to get out, just as you are being offered a chance to stay out, but it would require a complete turnaround on Frieza'a part. Goku explained. "The chances for Frieza'a salvation is small.  
  
Vegeta was quiet for a long time. "I've spent so long hating him though.." Vegeta was hiding his face, trying to hide the fact that he was close to tears.  
  
"Please Vegeta, let it go. He won't hurt you anymore if you release the anger you carry constantly." Goku pleaded.  
  
"Ok Kakkarot, I don't know if I can do it all at once, but I do forgive Frieza, and will try and let what he did to me go. DO YOU HEAR ME FRIEZA? I FORGIVE YOU!" Vegeta cried out.  
  
Somewhere in Hell, Frieza sneezes  
  
"Good Vegeta. No one expects you to let it go instantly, but you've fulfilled the requirement for the plan." Goku said. "Okay, now Kaioshin said that since this would be a huge emotional scene for you that you would probably have issues that you wanted to work out before we went back." Goku smiled.  
  
"Yeah, and just how am I supposed to work them out?" Vegeta smiled back.  
  
"Kaioshin did say that this place is indestructible." Goku stated as he powered up to Super Saiyan Four.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to see about that, won't we?" Vegeta smirked  
  
The two mightiest warriors in the Universe charged each other.  
  
Roger awoke to the obsidian pools of Yambia's eyes. The healer had reached Roger in time and healed him completely. "Is that a look of genuine concern in those eyes of hers?" Roger thought. "Well, if you look past the shiner she now has anyways."  
  
"Someone smack you around a bit?" Roger asked.  
  
"Yeah, these Nameks are tougher than I thought." Yambia said. "Just about the time I had two of them defeated, they fused into one Namek and beat the crap out of me."  
  
"What? They can fuse?" Roger said getting to his feet. "Tell me, did they do a sort of a little dance before they fused?"  
  
"No.. One just put his hand on the other's chest then powered up and fused." Yambia said.  
  
"How would you like to learn a technique that will surprise the hell out of them when we rematch?" Roger said. "It's sort of personal thought. You and I can fuse as well."  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Yambia sounded worried.  
  
"I don't know, but I don't think it can hurt us any, I've seen others do it on video. You remember the Fusion Dance from Vegeta's stories, right?" Roger asked.  
  
"Sure, is that what we are going to do?" Yambia said, still not quite convinced.  
  
"If everything goes right, yes." Roger affirmed.  
  
"Ok, I'm with you then." Yambia said.  
  
"Remember that we have to practice this extensively before we try it for real. Every movement has to be absolutely precise." Roger explained. "First let's check our power levels. Power up to your maximum."  
  
"Here goes. Eeeeeaaahhhh!" Yambia powered up.  
  
"Impressive! You've gotten stronger!" Roger said. "Our power levels have to match exactly. Eeeeaaahhh!" Roger powered up. "Oops, a little too much, a little lower, there got it! Ok, remember that level. Go ahead and power down. Next we need to practice the movements over and over until we get it perfect!"  
  
Yambia couldn't help but to laugh out loud when Roger demonstrated it the first time. "That just doesn't look dignified, Roger!"  
  
"Well, I can't argue with you there, in fact is looks down right silly. Maybe we'll defeat the Nameks when they laugh themselves to death." Roger chuckled.  
  
For the next two hours Roger and Yambia practiced the fusion dance.  
  
"Ok Yambia, we've gotten this down pat I think. You ready to try this for real?" Roger asked.  
  
"Are you sure we won't like explode or something?" Yambia asked  
  
"No, I don't think so." Roger smirked a bit.  
  
"Ok, let's do it then." Yambia said.  
  
"Ok, power up. Right there perfect! Go!" Roger signaled.  
  
"Fusion, HA!!" Twin voices call out. 


	20. Redemption Troublemakers!

FlameRaven: Thanks for the excellent review!  
  
KumikoVegeta: Sneezing, in Japanese Culture, means that someone is talking about you. Remember the scene where Goku is traveling along snake way, just after being killed by Piccolo when Raditz arrived? Someone, Kirillin I think, was talking about Goku, and the next scene cut to Goku flying along snake way, and he sneezed. Another example is when Future Trunks and Goku are having their discussion after Goku landed back on Earth. They were talking about how Bulma and Yamucha didn't get together after all, then the scene changed to a shot from behind Yamucha, he sneezed real big, and Bulma said. "Well Excuse you!" (Or at least in the funmation translations that's what she said) then the scene cut back out to Goku and Trunks. Frankly, I'm surprised that they kept the scene in at all; it makes no real sense in the English. translation. Must have been used for filler or something. Of course, in the western part of the world, our ancestors believed that sneezing was to expel evil spirits from your body. "God Bless You!!" I think that Vegeta abandons the Gallic Gun Attack as less efficient as both his Big Bang, and his Final Flash attacks since he never used them it at all after he fired it at Goku when they first met. The only other time was when he destroyed Arlia in episode seven. (Funmation)  
  
Vegeta Jr.: With Roger, as far as learning the Kamehameha, I wanted to convey that Rogalle, Roger's previous incarnation, was a master of the technique before he died. So Roger didn't so much learn it, as he did remember how to do it. The Big Bang attack may have been jumping the gun a bit though. However, my opinion is that if a person has enough ki, and can sense the ebbs and flows of ki in other people, then it shouldn't be that hard to emulate a ki attack when you've seen it performed. Although, results of the strength of the attack may vary from user to user. Of course, I can also see it as a source of pride thing, and Saiyans are quite proud, as to having their own, unique, set of ki attacks, which is why you don't see Vegeta doing a Masenko Ha, or Goku doing a final flash. I think it's a matter of pride, rather than an inability to master the technique.  
  
Sholio: My understanding, from the dubbed GT episodes I've seen, is that a Saiyan needs his tail to achieve Super Saiyan Four. Actually, they don't call it Super Saiyan, the call it Super Goku Four. Vegeta had to cheat a bit in order to achieve it. Bulma apparently isolated the light wave length that comes off the moon, called brutz rays, and hit Vegeta with a concentrated beam of it, which grew Vegeta's tail back, temporarily, and caused his transformation into the Golden Ozaru, and from there to Super Saiyan four. SOOOOO... I need a Super Saiyan Four Vegeta therefore, he needs a tail. Goku reacquired his tail in a pretty painful manner. Rou Kaioshin and Kaiobito pulled it out of him with a pair of pliers. Youch!!  
  
Luna Inverse: No I didn't make it up, I adopted it from several other fan fics I've read. It seems to be the accepted name.  
  
On to the story! +++++++++++++++  
  
The evening sky was lit up like full day, then the light died down. Where Yambia and Roger once stood, now stands one Saiyan with far more power. He/She seemed to be in a dilemma.  
  
"Should it be Rogebia? That sounds stupid. Yambger? Umm.. No. What about Robia? Ok, that's better." He/She was thinking. "Robia it is. Still kind of Dorky though. Doesn't have near the bite that "Gotenks" or "Gogeta" or "Vegetto" has. Oh well, not much you can do about that I suppose."  
  
"I wonder what I look like?" Robia mentally asked as he/she powered up and headed for a nearby lake. Robia landed and looked at his/her reflection. Robia's height seem to fall in between Yambia and Rogers. Yambia being tall for a woman, or at least for an Earth woman, at 5' 11", and Roger at 6' 3". His/Her face seemed to favor Roger more than Yambia, but the features were softer. His/her overall form was more feminine, including breasts, and wider hips. Robia flew back to the field where they had spared with the Nameks. "Here's the real test then. Just how much stronger is this form than both our individual forms? Robia began to power up.. Eeeeeaaaaahhhhh!!! A red aura formed around Robia. "Wow! This is fantastic! I'm almost to the point where Vegeta turned Super Saiyan! A little more. What did Vegeta say? The transformation usually happens as a result of some need, or emotional level, protecting loved ones?" Suddenly, Robia's head was filled with memories of Kress, and the thought of him being shot through the chest by Frieza'a henchmen. Feelings for the Planet Vegeta, and the fiend Frieza laughing as it blew up. EEEEEEEAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGHHHH!!! Robia's hair stood straight up, flashed gold for a few seconds, his/her eyes turned turquoise, then back to black. Robia fell to his/her knees panting.  
  
"Almost! I almost had it.." Robia panted out. Robia immediately brought his/her hand to his/her throat as the dual voices startled him/her. "Whoa! That's a little freaky." Robia said out loud. Robia had regained her ki and stood up when a sudden thought hit her. Taking a look around to make sure nobody was around; Robia looked down and pulled the front of her sweatpants out.  
  
"Well damned, that's cute! Well, if anyone tells me to go fuck myself, I'm fully prepared!" Robia laughed and released his/her sweatpants. "Ok, I wonder if anyone at the village wants to spar?" Robia powered up and flew off towards the Namek Village.  
  
Back with the Supreme Kai, Goku and Vegeta had just returned. They both fell to their knees, after regaining their normal forms, panting in exhaustion. The Supreme Kai looked worried. "Goku, Vegeta, I've been monitoring the ki levels on this planet and something very, very strange happened about ten minutes ago!.  
  
"What is it Kaioshin?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Well, Roger's and Yambia's ki levels winked out, just when a much larger ki level seemed to just appear." Kaioshin explained.  
  
Both Vegeta and Goku stretched their senses out to take in all the ki levels on the planet and there was one relatively large level flying towards the Namek Village in the area they had left before. Neither one of them could feel Roger or Yambia.  
  
"What the hell is going on out there?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"I don't know." Goku responded. "Oops!"  
  
The Kai and Vegeta looked at Goku expectantly. "What do you mean, 'Oops!', Goku?" The Supreme Kai finally asked.  
  
"I forgot to take Master Roshi back to Earth. Boy is he going to be pissed!" Goku said. "He's walking towards the Namek Village."  
  
"Kakkarot, you instant transmission us to the Namek village, then go and take that old baka back to Earth. That ki is pretty high, but nothing I can't easily handle." Vegeta said as he placed a hand on Goku's shoulder. The Supreme Kai followed suit. Seconds later, the three of them were standing in the middle of the Namek village, which shocked the residents greatly.  
  
"Umm.. Hi, how is everyone? We don't mean anyone any harm.." Goku said.  
  
"It's okay everyone, nothing to be alarmed about." A voice came from behind them.  
  
"Thanks Mouri!" The Supreme Kai said.  
  
After that, everybody seemed to relax and go about their business. Except for some of the warrior types who wasn't real happy with the thought that a potential enemy could gain access to the middle of their village so easily. One of the more vigilant among them called out.  
  
"Who's that?" as he pointed skyward.  
  
Then a figure dropped out of the sky in front of everyone and landed softly.  
  
"I am Robia, anyone want to spar?" Robia stated.  
  
Dawning realization of whom it was standing before them crept into the conscious minds of Vegeta, Goku, and Kiaoshin. All three stood slack jawed and staring for a long moment.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TWO DO!?!?!?!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
"'We' used the fusion dance and fused." Robia stated.  
  
"B-but a man and a woman fusing. That's not right!" Goku said.  
  
"Why?" Robia said.  
  
Goku scratched the back of his head. "Well, I don't know why, but.."  
  
"BUT IT JUST ISN'T!" Vegeta finished.  
  
"I think I shocked the yokels." Robia thought to his/herself.  
  
"DENDIDAMNEDIT!" Vegeta cussed. "I should have known better than to leave you two alone!"  
  
"Really Vegeta, I don't know what the problem is." Robia stated. "We seem to be working quite well together in here. C'mon, anyone want to take me on? I only have about fifteen minutes left in this form!"  
  
Vegeta Sighed. "Ok, You'll have to find your own way on this one I guess. Kakkarot, go and take that old fart home."  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, I almost forgot again!" Goku flashed his patented Son family grin. He then used instant transmission to reach Master Roshi's location.  
  
"YOU GREAT GALLUPING ASSHOLE!! How dare you leave me out here all alone! On a strange planet no less! I could have been killed and eaten by Dendi only knows what!" Roshi screamed.  
  
"I'm sorry Master Roshi! Really! I've been trying to save Vegeta's soul and all!!" Goku sweat-dropped.  
  
"Look, just take me home already!" Roshi yelled.  
  
Goku did as he was ordered, but with Master Roshi here, he couldn't lock onto a ki at Kame house. So he locked onto Gohan's, appearing right in front of him.  
  
"Hi Gohan! Look, I don't have time right now; I'm helping The Supreme Kai save Vegeta's immortal soul. Not to mention that but there may be a very strong evil coming soon, you tell everyone they should train really hard. Would you please take Roshi home? Good! Gotta go, love you Gohan! Bye!" Goku teleports away, leaving a stunned and open mouthed Gohan staring dumbly at the space Goku just occupied. "Father?" Gohan finally managed.  
  
Goku appeared back at the Namek Village. "Miss me?" He joked.  
  
"Baka! You were only gone a couple of minutes!" Vegeta snarled, a bit impatient, and a bit still angry with Robia.  
  
"Okay, we're ready to get on with your Redemption Plan Vegeta." Kaioshin stated.  
  
"Well that would be just damned dandy, except I can't leave the androgynous one over there alone for two minutes that they don't find some sort of trouble to be in!" Vegeta complained.  
  
"Hey! We're not that bad! Umm. Are we?" Robia asked.  
  
"Other than trying to kill each other training, blow holes in the side of our spaceship, and learning to fuse without telling me, why no, you're no problem at all!" Vegeta answered, sarcasm dripping off every word.  
  
"Look, maybe we can find something to occupy their time, and keep them out of trouble for a while?" Goku suggested.  
  
Kaioshin thought about it for a couple minutes. "I've got it! The perfect way to keep them busy for a while. Come with me fellows!"  
  
A few minutes later, Kaioshin, Goku, Vegeta, and Robia appeared on Kaioshin's planet in front of a large structure.  
  
"Rou Kaioshin! Come out here please!" Kaioshin called.  
  
Rou Kaioshin appeared in back of them. "Yes? Why are you disturbing my nap?"  
  
"Remember the power up ceremony or spell, or whatever it was that you performed for Gohan some years ago?" The Supreme Kai asked.  
  
Suddenly a bright flash of light distracted everyone. Robia's fusion time was over. Where Robia once stood, sat two, very dazed looking Saiyans.  
  
Yambia and Roger looked at each other. "My, that was... Intimate.." Yambia finally said, smiling.  
  
"Yes it was.. I rather enjoyed it." Roger smiled back.  
  
"Stop making goo-goo eyes at each other and get up!" Vegeta barked, smiling inwardly. "It's a good match." He thought to himself.  
  
"Anyways, can you do the power-up ceremony Rou Kaioshin?" Kaioshin asked again.  
  
"Why yes I can!" The Elder Kai answered.  
  
"What is going on?" Roger asked.  
  
"Rou Kaioshin here is going to use his powers to bring out your hidden powers and abilities. When he is finished, you're powers will be GREATLY enhanced." Kaioshin said.  
  
"What do we have to do?" Yambia asked.  
  
"Well my dear, that's the beauty of it." Rou Kaioshin said looking Yambia up and down lecherously. "All you gotta do is sit there and look pretty!"  
  
"Now see here old man!" Yambia sounded mad. "If you think for."  
  
Suddenly Kaioshin interrupted telepathically. "Yambia, don't get angry with him, his bark is worse than his bite. He's just an old man."  
  
"Well, alright, but if he tries anything funny you will need a help wanted sign for a new Kai around here!" Yambia warned.  
  
"Don't worry, he's like an adolescent boy." Kaioshin consoled. "He knows what he wants, but the thought of actually getting it scares the hell out of him."  
  
"Alright then, he can live, for now." Yambia conceded.  
  
Yambia felt Roger's ki had shot up considerably, his face a mask of anger.  
  
"Hmmm.. Apparently Roger isn't very happy with the old guy's advances either. I wonder if the old guy knows that there are very few things in this universe more dangerous than a jealous Saiyan male? For that matter, I wonder if Roger realizes it?" Yambia thought. "Hehehe. Roger's Jealous!!"  
  
In the meantime, Vegeta had walked around behind Roger and bent in close to his ear so no one else could hear him. "Lower your ki and calm down Roger, that old man is harmless."  
  
Roger's eyes snapped up at the sound of Vegeta's voice. The red haze slowly clearing from his sight. Roger was shocked, there, just for a few seconds, Roger could have easily killed Rou Kaioshin, if it weren't for the fact that he was already dead. Roger had never felt such hate and anger towards any other person in his life! "R-Right Vegeta, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."  
  
"I know what came over you, and believe me it's perfectly natural for you now. It's also something that you're going to need to control." Vegeta said. "You and I are going to have to have a long talk when I get the chance Roger. We Saiyans have different birds and bees than do humans." Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Birds and Bees?" Roger looked surprised.  
  
"Yes Roger, I'm sure of it now, you and Yambia have started to bond." Vegeta explained. "It's like marriage, only far stronger."  
  
"Oh.." Roger thought for a few minutes and found that the thought of such a bond with Yambia made him pretty happy.  
  
Vegeta saw Roger start smiling. "We'll talk more about it later." Vegeta walked back to his previous position.  
  
"Sure Vegeta." Roger said.  
  
At the same time Vegeta was talking to Roger, Goku had walked up behind Rou Kaioshin. "I wasn't sure until just now, but I think that Yambia and Roger have started to bond."  
  
"Huh? What's that mean?" Rou Kaioshin asked.  
  
"It means that unless you want a lap full of insane Saiyan male trying his very hardest to rip your lungs out, um. or whatever body part you may wish to keep, you'd be far better off to treat Yambia with far more respect than you would normally treat women." Goku explained. "Understand?"  
  
Goku remembered the first time that his Saiyan side surfaced outside of his Ozaru form. He had taken Chi-Chi to the first dance that Goku had ever been to, just a few months after they had gotten married. Goku's dancing abilities were, well let's just say, below par. After Goku had managed to stomp poor Chi-Chi's toes enough times that she limped, Goku sat down with as much food as he could drag away from the buffet and started eating, Saiyan style. Chi-Chi had stumbled across an old school acquaintance by the name of Toshu, and he meandered over after they had sit down and asked Chi-Chi to dance "for old times sake". Chi-Chi had, at first, refused. But the guy was persistent. Toshu finally turned to Goku and said, "Your friend won't mind? Do you bud?" Well, Goku wasn't entirely sure what in this entire entire marriage thing entailed, other than still being vaguely disappointed that it wasn't food of some sort, and he and Chi-Chi had still not fully bonded, as was Saiyan custom. Although the bond was there, and growing stronger. So, Goku said. "No, I don't mind if she wants to dance with you."  
  
Goku didn't know it at the time, but this pissed Chi-Chi off. Hoping to make Goku jealous enough to understand, she grabbed Toshu by the arm and hauled him onto the dance floor. They danced for about five minutes when things started going sour.  
  
"So Chi-Chi, just who is that loser your with tonight?" Toshu prodded.  
  
"He's not a loser! He's my husband, and I'll thank you not to talk about him in that manner!" Chi-Chi Blustered.  
  
"Dear Kami! Your husband?? What kind of man let's his wife go off dancing with someone he's never seen before?" Toshu said, amazement in his voice.  
  
"Sigh.. A somewhat clueless one.." was all Chi-Chi could say.  
  
"You know Chi-Chi, I had a real thing for you when we were in school. What do you say? Dump the chump and come and live with me." Toshu propositioned.  
  
Toshu had danced himself and Chi-Chi to the other side of the room, well out of earshot of the average man. Particularly with the music thumping, and people talking, and general party noises. But Goku isn't your average man. His sharp Saiyan ears picked up every single word. The last thing that Goku remembered was a red haze floating down over his eyesight.  
  
No sooner had Toshu spit the last of "and live with me" out of his mouth when he was hit with 185 lbs of pissed off Saiyan, in full war mode.  
  
The next thing Toshu realized was that there was a clamp or something around his throat, and he had been pushed up against, no strike that, halfway through the dancehall wall. Breathing was impossible.  
  
"Filthy human scum!! How dare you try and take what belongs to me! I'll destroy you!" Goku stared to power up a small ki attack in his free hand, and pointed it directly at Toshu's head.  
  
"Stop it Goku! Stop it right now!" Chi-Chi's voice broke through the haze. "He's not worth it! Please Goku!"  
  
Goku looked at the man at the end of his arm, who was turning a lovely shade of purple by this time. He let Toshu go, and let the ki attack dissipate harmlessly.  
  
"What happened Chi-Chi?" Goku asked.  
  
"You almost killed him Goku!" Chi-Chi said, eyes wide as saucers. "I've never seen you like that before!"  
  
Goku felt ashamed. "I'm sorry mister. We'd better go Chi-Chi."  
  
Years later, Goku asked Vegeta about the incident. Vegeta explained that there is nothing stronger in the Saiyan DNA than the mating bond. Even in it's early stages. What happened was probably that complete instinct took over and just for a few seconds, Kakkarot emerged and Goku submerged. Kakkarot, naturally, acted as any full blooded Saiyan would act. Fortunately for you, once anyone hears the sound of her voice, or sees the dents on that frying pan, they don't want to flirt with Chi-Chi." Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Yes, I understand quite clearly!" Rou Kaioshin said. The Elder Kai's telepathic abilities weren't as good as The Supreme Kai's, but he was able to follow most of Goku's thoughts on the one time he lost control. '"I will curb my tongue." The Elder Kai concluded.  
  
"Thank you sir!" Goku said happily.  
  
"Whew! These Saiyans are such a touchy lot!" Rou Kaioshin thought.  
  
"Ok everyone, calm down. I wish to apologize to Yambia, and anyone else I may have offended with my poor choice of words. My only excuse is that I don't get out much, and I don't often get to see women. (Well, real women, up close, just through my God Sight, which makes me feel like a stinking peeping tom anyways) Especially women as stunningly beautiful as yourself Yambia." With a bit of magic the Elder Kai inherited from his accidental fusion with a witch many millennia ago, the old Kai made a dozen Mums appear in his hand, and presented them to Yambia. "Forgive me?"  
  
Yambia took the flowers, "Of course you old coot! Just don't let it happen again!"  
  
Roger's ki was still high, but it was decreasing towards normal.  
  
"Good! While you guys get the power-up, Vegeta, Goku, and myself are going back to New Namek (where we might get some peace!) to carry out the rest of Vegeta's redemption plan." The Supreme Kai said.  
  
"Okay, good luck!" The Elder Kai exclaimed. Turning toward Roger and Yambia. "Okay, you two sit right there, that's right, right where Gohan sat. Now the only rules here are no talking, and no sleeping! Just sit still and try and keep eye contact on me as much as possible." The Elder Kai said.  
  
"How long does this take?" Roger wanted to know.  
  
The Supreme Kai and Goku exchanged slightly evil grins. "The first part takes five hours." The Supreme Kai said.  
  
"The first part takes five hours!!" Roger exclaimed.  
  
"The second part takes 20 hours!" Goku said.  
  
Vegeta just stood and smirked." That should keep you two out of trouble for awhile!"  
  
"25 hours!! Are you guys insane! How can you expect two warriors to just sit and do nothing for 25 hours!" Yambia wailed.  
  
"Stop sniveling you two!" Vegeta scolded. "Being a good warrior means far more than one's willingness to throw oneself into battle! Conditioning, and Discipline is required as well!"  
  
Roger and Yambia looked back at their mentor. "Yes Vegeta." They both said.  
  
"Good, consider this part of your discipline training." Vegeta said.  
  
Roger and Yambia sat in slack jawed amazement as Rou Kaioshin began some sort of native rain dance or something, circling around them.  
  
"What's he doing?" Roger asked.  
  
"It's part of the power-up ritual! It's started now so be quiet!" Rou Kaioshin said.  
  
"We're doomed." Yambia stated flatly.  
  
Roger and Yambia watched as The Supreme Kai, Vegeta, and Goku disappeared. Roger wasn't sure if it was a trick of the imagination, but he could have swore that the last thing to disappear was two wide grins, and a smirk, like three Cheshire Cats from Alice in Wonderland. 


	21. Redemption The Penitent Saiyan Part On...

**A very dark and sinister man stood at his window and looked out at the universe.  It wasn't an ordinary window, but a split in time and space he used to observe the universe from the dimension he had taken up residency in over 300 years ago.  "My wish as born the fruit that I had hoped, and it's almost time!  I wonder if the little fool ever realized that the last three training scrolls were missing?" Cordell mused.  **

**Still, Cordell was greatly troubled.  He had summoned the eternal dragon and wished for the power to grow stronger with no upper limits.  He'd trained under the most severe conditions, growing ever stronger over the past 360 years, non-stop!  Yet every time he checked on his home dimension, there seemed to be at least one, sometimes more than one, person capable of destroying him.**

**"But not this time!" Cordell smiled.  **

**Cordell had found a world within this dimension so large, and with such mass, that it generated 10,000 times Earth normal gravity.  Moving in its atmosphere was like moving through a very heavy molasses. **

**But Cordell had survived. "It took 23 years to get strong enough to break free of that planet's gravity!  But when I did it made me powerful beyond belief!"  **

**As Cordell sent out his senses and brought in numerous ki levels, he sensed several very strong people.   Some of them he had sensed before.**

**"None of them are even close to me now!" Cordell thought.**

**But even as the thought was made, Cordell felt an unease come over him.  "There's something or someone out there that I haven't felt in a very long time.  They're Very familiar, but not quite the same.  I wonder who that is?"   I feel like they know that I'm coming to destroy them, and they are slowly allying themselves against me.  But how can that be true?   I left Earth three hundred years ago and without the last three scrolls to make himself stronger, even that little asshole Roshi must be dead by this time.  How could anyone possibly know about me?"**

**"Wait!  Do you think that Rogalle made good on his promise to come back?" Cordell pondered. **

**Cordell reached out again to pinpoint the familiar ki, but it wasn't there anymore.  Some of the other hi ki levels were also missing.   He kept watching.  "There!" He suddenly said. "Three of the larger ki levels just seemed to appear out of no where.   What is happening?"**

**Cordell turned to the corner of the room and with a few rather elaborate hand gestures; beams of light leapt from his fingers, only to land and take the shape of a man-sized winged demon.**

**"Why have you summoned me?" The thing hissed.**

**"I need a pair of eyes out there." Cordell gestured towards the window.  Do you feel those three large powers?"**

**The creature bounded up to the window and gazed out.  Cordell mentally guided the creature to the powers he had in mind. "Yes, I feel them." The creature said.**

**"I need you to spy on them, report their activities to me directly.  Understood?" Cordell ordered.  Under no circumstances are you to allow yourself to be seen, or otherwise detected.  You are not to attack them.**

**"Of course not.  Two of them have the power to vaporize me without much thought, the third would surely defeat me in a battle, but it would take longer than with the other two." The creature said, knowing his own limitations.**

**"Good, we understand each other then." Cordell said.   "Ok, be off with you, I expect regular reports."**

**"Yes Master!" The demon said as he jumped through the window.**

**Cordell went back to gazing out at the universe just as the two largest of the three powers disappeared again.**

**Vegeta and Goku appeared in what seemed to be a sort of anteroom of sorts.  It reminded Vegeta of the waiting rooms off of the main throne room where people used to wait if they were granted audiences with King Vegeta, or to be judged by him for offenses against the crown.  Vegeta shuddered a bit remembering his father's iron rule.  Guilty until you prove yourself innocent was the standard used.  Needless to say, there were not many accused Saiyans that walked away free unless it was a matter of political expediency. **

**"Where are we Kakkarot?" Vegeta asked.  "Why are we waiting?"**

**"We are in the other dimension waiting for everyone that needs to be here, to get here." Goku answered.**

**"What is this about?" Vegeta asked getting impatient.**

**"Well, when we go through that door, we will walk out into the middle of a really large arena of sorts."  Goku started.  "The Supreme Kai says that our side will present evidence to support the fact that you deserve to be forgiven.  There will be another person there that will try and convince them that you don't.   The arena will be filled with every dead good person that you've ever wronged.   In the end, they will vote to decide if they forgive you or not."**

**"Umm… Kakkarot?  Do you really think that's such a good idea, I mean I've wronged A LOT of people in my time."**

**"Trust us Vegeta, this is the only way to do this.  You've learned to forgive, now you can accept forgiveness."  Goku said.   "By the way Vegeta, how have you felt since you forgave Frieza?"**

**Vegeta thought for a moment. "You know, since then I've felt great!  I've felt like someone lifted the weight of the universe off my shoulders!  My stomach isn't all tied up in knots anymore either." **

**"Hate is sometimes worse than any disease Vegeta." Goku said.  "It can damage both body, and soul."**

**"Goku?  T-thanks for freeing me from…  well, you know.." Vegeta said.**

**"It's ok Vegeta, I know." Goku smiled.  "Hey, you called me Goku!!"**

**"Don't get used to it, I still prefer Kakkarot, and you're still a third class baka!" Vegeta smirked.**

**"Yes my Prince!" Goku said sarcastically.**

**"Gentlemen, we are ready." A little blue demon of the type that seems to do most of the clerical work here said.  "Please follow me."**

**"So, you're going to defend me?" Vegeta asked Goku.**

**"No, I'm your guide, I can't defend you, although I may be called to testify for you." Goku said.**

**"Then who will be defending me?" Vegeta pressed.**

**"Well, I went to great lengths to find you the best representatives possible Vegeta!   Here they come now." Goku pointed.**

**"WHAT!?!?!!?!  NAPPA!  RADITZ!  BARDOK!  Are you insane Kakkarot?  At least two of those guys will probably want to fry me!  You can't be serious!" Vegeta exclaimed. "What are they doing out of Hell anyways!!"**

**"We aren't in Hell anymore Vegeta.   The North Kai came to us some years ago and said we could be forgiven if we released our hate and forgave the one we hated."  Otherwise, we had served our time." Nappa explained.   So, I forgave you for killing me, Raditz forgave you, Frieza and Kakkarot, and Bardock forgave Frieza.   Then we had to stand here just as you are today, except, well we were already dead and stuff."  Nappa grinned.**

**"Nappa, Raditz.  Even though you have forgiven me, I still want to apologize.  I was such a bastard in those days.  I treated you like dirt, and I have no excuse for it." Vegeta stated.**

**"Forget it Vegeta" Raditz said. "Let's just go and see about convincing this mob that you're not the same Saiyan you once was." **

**"Let's go kick some butt!" Bardock said.**

**Goku shot his father a sudden glance.**

**"I don't mean literally Kakkarot!" Bardock smiled, scratching the back of his head.**

**Goku only shook his head and smiled.**

**As they entered the arena, it became quite apparent that this was no ordinary place.  The seats, mostly all filled with little puffs of clouds, went up further than Vegeta's eyes could see.  The place was huge, easily a mile to the center of the arena.   They flew the rest of the way to the center.  As they landed, a familiar little blue man with antennae and took a seat opposite their position, about 50 yards away.  There were no microphones that could be seen, but King Kai's voice was amplified nonetheless.**

**"Ok Vegeta, did Goku explain what is going on here?" The North Kai said.**

**Vegeta just nodded.**

**"Okay, good.  Since you are from my part of the Galaxy, it is my duty to moderate the proceedings here.  I do not render judgment, and I do not play favorites.  I simply keep the proceedings running and on topic.  Do you understand?" King Kai explained**

**Vegeta nodded again.**

**"Ok, Onarash will begin by calling his first witness" King Kai stated.**

**Everyone looked across and saw another set of tables, at the head of the table sat a large blue demon.  He stood up. "For our first witness, I would like to call Princess Anoria to the stand."**

**"Good, Onarash, question your witness." King Kai commanded.**

**Princess Anoria suddenly appeared in the witness box.**

**"Princess Anoria, one can't help but to notice that you were able to keep your body here in the next dimension.  Could you explain how this came about?" Onarash queried.**

**"I died while protecting my people and planet from those three!" The Princess pointed at Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz.**

**"Who was leading them?" Onarash continued.**

**"That one, Prince Vegeta!" She answered.**

**"So what happened?" Onarash pressed on.**

**"They came to our palace after landing on our planet and demanded that we surrender our sovereignty to Frieza or our planet would be purged."  The Princess wailed.  "Naturally, my father refused and called out our military to defend us.  **

**"And the military weren't successful?" Onarash asked.**

**"No, they were destroyed.  They slaughtered every last man!" The Princess accused.  "Then they…  T-They.." The Princess was close to breaking down.**

**"Go on Princess, what did they do then?" Onarash coaxed.**

**"They ate many of them!  They ate the flesh of our people!" The Princess wailed and descended into tears. "Then they killed everybody else!"**

**"That will be all Princess." Onarash turned to return to his table.**

**"Would you like to question the current witness?" King Kai asked turning towards Nappa.   The Kai was visibly disturbed by the testimony.**

**"Yes sir, I will." Nappa answered.**

**Nappa wasn't the universes most brilliant mind, that's a known fact, but he's not anywhere near as stupid as Vegeta once believed him to be.   Nappa is a big man, with an intimidating demeanor, and a voice to match. "Okay!" Nappa thought.  "Sweetness and light..  I don't want to scare her anymore than she already is."**

**"Hello Princess. How are you?" Nappa started.**

**"I'm dead you idiot!" She replied.**

**"Hostile witness…"Nappa thought. He decided to get right to business then.**

**"Princess, do you remember when we first arrived on your planet?" Nappa asked.**

**"I most certainly do!" She glared into Nappa's eyes.**

**"Do you remember Vegeta trying to negotiate a treaty between you and Frieza?"**

**"Ha!  Some Treaty!  We turn over our lives to Frieza, and in return he doesn't kill us off!" The Princess yelled into Nappa's face.**

**"True…  I'll agree on the point that it wasn't very much of a treaty.  But could you tell everyone how long Vegeta tried to get you to agree to the terms of that so-called treaty?"  Nappa asked.**

**"Vegeta gave us 48 hours." She answered.**

**"Do you happen to know how long Zarbon, Dodoria, or most all of Frieza's other soldiers would have given you had they been the ones given the assignment?**

**"No, I'm sure I don't." The Princess scowled.**

**"2 hours.  Just 2 hours Princess.  That is what Frieza had ordered before we left."  Nappa looked right into her eyes."**

**"What?  Just two hours to make such an important decision?   Why??" She wailed.**

**"Because Frieza did not really care if you capitulated or not.  Sure, he'd let you live as slaves if you decided to do so, but he was and impatient little tyrant."  Nappa explained.  "Vegeta stalled as long as he possibly could, and was severely punished for it."**

**"OBJECTION!"  Onarash yelled. "Nappa is giving testimony, not the witness!  He is leading the witness to a conclusion!"**

**"Sustained." King Kai ruled.**

**"Okay." Nappa said,  "One more question Princess and you can go.  How did we look when we arrived on your planet?"  **

**"What do you mean?" She asked.**

**"Well, did we look well fed?" Nappa pressed.**

**The Princess's looked thoughtful for a moment.  "No, in fact I distinctly remember telling father how it looked like you hadn't had a decent meal in weeks!"**

**"That's all the questions I have for her at this time King Kai." Nappa concluded.**

**And so the questioning went.  Being after Being, warriors, kings, men, women, and even children, called forth to testify in lurid details of the atrocities that Vegeta committed.  People from half the northern quadrant of space, representing at least 25 known species.**

**Finally… "We rest our case King Kai." Onarash announced.**

**"Okay then.  We'll take a two hour break, and begin Vegeta's side of things."  King Kai announced.**

**Vegeta hung his head a bit.  "This isn't looking good is it Kakkarot?"**

**"Don't worry Vegeta! We've got this in the bag!  You know what they say, it's the darkness before the silver lining, or cloud before the storm, or something like that." Goku smiled wide.**

**"Okay, what ever.  Would you teleport us back to the Supreme Kai's planet?   I want to check on Mutt and Jeff before we have to be back here and make sure they're not causing some mischief." Vegeta asked.**

**"Who?" Goku wondered.**

**"Sigh… Roger and Yambia you lunkhead!" Vegeta scolded.**

**"Oh.. alright.." Goku said.**

**"Hey Kakkarot!  Ummm..  Could Bardock, Nappa and I come along?" Raditz said.**

**"Yeah Kakkarot, being in heaven is better than the other place, but for a Saiyan it's pretty boring."  Nappa agreed.  "Anything to get away for awhile would be nice."**

**Bardock nodded in agreement, with an eager look in his eye.**

**"Sure thing guys," Goku chuckled  "Grab onto my arm."**

**The five Saiyans appeared about 50 feet away from where Roger and Yambia were sitting facing Rou Kaioshin.   They had been away for seven hours, so the initial phase was over.   The Supreme Kai was already there, and had been thoughtful enough to feed the two famished Saiyans.   He had brought numerous tables full of food into existence.**

**"I knew you guys would be back soon, so I prepared a Saiyan meal." Kaioshin said.**

**Goku and Vegeta stood with their mouths watering.  However the salvaged Saiyans hadn't seen a meal like this in a long time.   Even thought they were already dead, and technically didn't need to eat at all, the desires of the flesh don't always die that easy.**

**"FOOD!" Four Saiyans yelled and dived at the tables.  Vegeta remained a bit more reserved and simply ran over and grabbed a plate to fill up.**

**"Nappa!  Raditz!  Kakkarot!  Bardock! Come here this instant!" The three non-Earth Saiyans immediately responded.   Sure, Vegeta wasn't technically their Prince any more, but years of training are hard to break.  Goku merely looked up with a slightly puzzled look on his face.**

**"Kakkarot!  Get over here!"  "Vegeta reiterated.**

**"Aw Vegeta, do I have to?" Goku Whined.**

**"YES!" Vegeta answered.**

**"Okay, now I know that I'm not your Prince anymore, and you don't really have to listen to me…  GET BACK IN LINE Kakkarot!!   Where was I?  Oh yes, you don't really have to listen to me, but you're on The Supreme Kai's planet and we should show proper restraint and decorum while we are here.  So Nappa, while I know you think that trick you do where you pass food through your nose is funny. (Actually I've had many chuckles over that myself. Vegeta thought.)  Please refrain from doing so here.  Ok, when I say go ahead, I want you all to pick up your own plate and silverware, slowly get your food, and sit down and eat.  And actually try to chew your food while doing so."**

**"Ok, Go ahead." Vegeta said after a bit of a pause.**

**"Hey Kakkrot!  I was in line first!" Raditz yelled.**

**"I'm hungrier than you are brother!" Goku reasoned**

**A brief scuffle broke out which ended in Raditz flying through the air about 50 meters and landing on his back.**

**Nappa was rolling on the ground laughing.**

**Vegeta merely held his face in his hands, mumbling something about third class bakas.**

**After everyone, including Raditz had gotten a plate, or three, or six, the group decided to go and eat on the hill, under a tree, overlooking Roger and Yambia.   **

**"What are they doing Kakkarot?" Nappa asked.**

**"Well, I'm not totally sure what it is that the Elder Kai is doing, but when he did it to Gohan many years ago, it massively increased his power.  He was able to ascend into what is called a mystic form." Goku kept his voice low, but Roger and Yambia still heard him.**

**"_A Mystic Form?_" Roger thought.**

**"_I don't know, I've never heard of any other Saiyan getting to a Mystic Form!_" Yambia answered mentally.**

**Over the past seven hours of forced silence, Roger and Yambia's minds found other ways to communicate.   It was, at that point, that Yambia realized that they were truly bonding.  So she has taken this time to educate Roger on Saiyan customs, particularly the mating custom.**

**"_All I know is that this had better work or I'm going to be pissed about being left here all this time for nothing!_" Roger thought.**

**"_Awww..  You guys are communicating telepathically!  Isn't that sweet!_" Goku interrupted telepathically..**

**"_What!?! Kakkarot!  Get out of here!  This is private!_" Yambia yelled in her head.**

**"_Didn't I hear that you had a mate of your own to talk to_!" Roger said mentally.**

**"_I do, but she's still alive.   I will be with her soon though._."  Goku transmitted.  "_Ok, I'll leave you two love birds alone then_."**

**_"Geez! The nerve of that guy!"_**** Roger said.**

**_"Vegeta did say that he was pretty eccentric though."_**** Yambia supplied.  _"Ok where were we in Saiyan Culture?"_**

**"If you ask me Kakkarot, and you haven't, that looks like a complete waste of time." Raditz stated.  How in the world can anyone get stronger just by sitting on the ground looking at some old man?  Hell, look at him, he's asleep for crying out loud!"**

**It was true, Rou Kaioshin was sound asleep, a trail of drool running down his chin.  But he still had his hands up palms out, facing Roger and Yambia.**

**"Like I said, I haven't a clue how it works, I just know that it worked on Gohan." Goku explained.**

**"Well, I'll believe it when I see it." Raditz said.**

**Bardock also looked skeptical.**

**"Father?" Goku started.**

**"Yes Goku?" Bardock answered.**

**Goku smiled at his father's use of his favorite name.  "You've been awfully quiet since we got to the arena, anything wrong?"**

**Bardock smiled. "No Goku, nothing is wrong, I'm just taking it all in.  Taking in the experience that I thought would never happen.  Being in one place with both my sons while they are not actively trying to kill each other."**

**"Why father, I never knew you were so sentimental?" Raditz teased.**

**"I am now son, I am now." Bardock reached out and playfully punched Raditz's shoulder.**

**"Goku, would you come over here, I want to talk to you for a few minutes."  The Supreme Kai asked.**

**"Here I am Supreme Kai, what's up?"  Goku jogged up.**


	22. Redemption The Penitent Saiyan Part Tw...

KumikoVegeta: Hmm… Explain the mystic level..  Well, quite frankly, I don't know much about it.  And from what I can tell, nobody other than Toriyama himself knows much about it.  It seemed to be one of those one time shot deals.  Gohan had gained a special power that seemed to be above SS3 level Goku, and he didn't need to go Super Saiyan at all.  Now the kicker is that during the GT series, Bebe decides to take over Vegeta's body because he is the strongest on Earth at the time. (Goku is still out in space) But Vegeta never ascended to level SS3 during the remainder of the series.  Gohan should have still been stronger than Vegeta unless the mystic level was just a temporary power-up, or someone got seriously sloppy with the story line.  Gohan is pretty much plays a bit part until the end of the series, where he is able to go to SS2 again without destroying the planet.  There doesn't seem to be any mention of the mystic level for the entire GT series.   To answer your question about the Robia fusion; both. :c)

Luna Inverse: I probably shouldn't have used that particular reference, it's before the time of most of my audience here.  Mutt and Jeff was a newspaper cartoon, circa 1916 through the 1940's.  It was a radio show for awhile and they made a couple of Mutt & Jeff movies.  Mutt (Augustus J. Mutt) and Jeff (Edgar Horace Jeff) were basically a couple of guys that got into all sorts of trouble and laughs.  They were the basis for numerous early television comedy teams.  Abbot and Costello, Laurel and Hardy, Moe Howard & Larry Fine & Curley Howard who were The Three Stooges.  Anyways, the reference was probably not the best of choices.  I seen some very old Kelloggs magazine commercials that used Mutt & Jeff.  They were pretty hilarious.

Sholio: You're killing me!  ;c)  In reference to Kaioshin's relationship to Rou Kaioshin, I agree that Kaioshin was pretty intimidated and respectful towards Rou Kaioshin in the DBZ series.  However, it seemed to me that he had relaxed towards him in the DBGT series.  Or at least it seemed that way in the subtitled episodes I seen.  I may have come off a bit too relaxed in my fic, but I felt that's where the trend was headed.  As far as our salvaged Saiyan trio goes, they spent 50 or so years in Hell and were offered a chance to redeem themselves, for reasons that will be disclosed later, so they've had a lot of time to think about their past actions.  Maybe it is a bit much though.  My feeling about the Saiyan race is that deep down they are a noble and proud race, that got horribly perverted somewhere in the past.  Call me a dreamer. :c)

SusieQ: Thanks!

On To The Story!!

++++++++++++++++++

The Supreme Kai and Goku had walked some distance away from the rest of the group.

"Goku, shortly after you left for the arena, I felt something very strange happen." The Supreme Kai started.

"What was it?" Goku asked very seriously.

"Well, I was still on Namek and it felt as though a door between dimensions opened, then closed again."  Kaioshin explained.

"A door?" Goku responded. "Did anything come in or out of the door?"

"Not that I could detect." Kaioshin said. "But I detected a power inside of the door.  A power unlike anything I've ever felt before."

"What? More powerful than a Super Saiyan 4?" Goku questioned unbelievingly.

"By far." Kaioshin said.  "More powerful than Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta, and it was pure evil."

"Should we postpone the rest of Vegeta's redemption to deal with this threat?" Goku asked.

"No, I don't think so.  As long as it stays in the other dimension, we are under no immediate threat."  Kaioshin said.  "But stay on your toes Goku. I may need to have you all here at a moments notice."

"Of course.  Look, shouldn't we get Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Trunks Jr. here?  And we've got Nappa, Raditz, and Bardock we can train as well." Goku said.  

"What about Pan and Bra?" Kaioshin asked. "They can both go Super Saiyan."

"Sure. If they wish to train, they should be here too." Goku answered. What about Pikhon, and a few of the others on Grand Kai's planet?  They're pretty strong too."

"We're probably going to need them as well." Kaioshin said.

"There is one more, but I need special permission to bring him here." Goku smiled. "He would be instrumental in training these guys."

Kaioshin smiled wide, "You mean Piccolo don't you?  But he's in hell Goku."

"C'mon Supreme Kai, you know as well as I do that the only reason he is there is because he wanted to get me out to help against Super 18 and save the world." Goku stated. "He doesn't really belong there.  I personally can't think of a better instructor besides maybe Vegeta."

"Under the circumstances I have to agree.  Ok, you have permission to go and get Piccolo out of hell." The Supreme Kai said.

"Thanks!" Goku said as he teleported to hell.

"Wait Goku I didn't mea…..  Oh well, he's already gone." Kaioshin grined.

"Alright you assholes!  Put your backs into it!" Piccolo yell at Frieza, King Cold, Cell, and numerous others that were chained to a giant wheel while they pushed it around and around.  Suddenly, a familiar figure appeared before him.

"G-GOKU!! What are you doing here?" Piccolo stammered.

"I don't have much time Piccolo, but something very powerful and very evil is poised in another dimension.  We believe that it will attack our dimension sometime soon.  We need you to help train some warriors to help us fight this menace." Goku stated plainly.

Piccolo thought for several moments. "Ok, I will come with you on one condition.  After this is over, I want to come back here.  Heaven was far too boring, and I am far more useful here keeping these baka's in line."  To emphasize the point, Piccolo laid a lash of ki energy across the back of King Cold, who yelped loudly.  "Faster you lazy good for nothing asshole!  Ah yes, much more useful indeed!" 

"Piccolo!  Isn't that a bit..  Well.. Cruel?" Goku winced at King Cold's pain.

"This is Hell, what did you expect the Ritz Carlton?  They're supposed to suffer torment here.  I've found that I rather enjoy the job of head tormentor here." Piccolo said. "Let me get someone to replace me here, and we can be on our way.

Kaioshin started a little bit when Goku and Piccolo appeared in the spot where Goku left from.

"Greetings Supreme Kai, but a long time since we last met." Piccolo greeted.

"Too long Piccolo."  The Supreme Kai agreed. "I hear that you've been doing quite a fine job keeping the more incorrigible of Hell's population in line."

"Between myself and the fact that if they get too far out of line the Grand Kai will send Pikon down to deal with them.  And Pikon really enjoys his work." Piccolo smiled.

"We need you to set up some sort of training facility and schedule." The Supreme Kai stated.

"Who do we have to work with?" Piccolo asked.

"Well, we haven't asked everyone, but Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Trunks Jr., Gohan, Goten, Pan, Bra, Roger, Yambia, Nappa, Raditz, Bardock, Pikon, and yourself and perhaps a few others."  The Supreme Kai stated. "We'll gather together after Vegeta's redemption is complete and fill them in and introduce everybody."

"Vegeta's redemption?  Hehehe.. This I gotta see.  Can I tag along?" Piccolo asked.

"Well, if it's ok with Vegeta, then I don't see why not.  You could testify on his behalf maybe." Goku said.

Piccolo, Goku, and The Supreme Kai walked back to the rest of the Saiyans.  

"YAAAAAAHHHH!!  What's **HE** doing here!" Raditz, Bardock, and Nappa all screamed, indicating Piccolo.

"Hello fellas, been behaving yourselves lately?" Piccolo smirked.

"Yes Piccolo, they have." The Supreme Kai said.

"Well, your old cells are still available in case you don't" Piccolo warned.  

The three Saiyans looked a bit ashen.****

"So answer the question Namek, just what are you doing here?" Vegeta asked.

"I came here at Goku's request to help him with a problem, and maybe testify at your redemption hearing." Piccolo stated.

"You're going to testify?  Now I know I'm doomed." Vegeta hung his head.

"It's time to get back everyone.  King Kai is about to call the hearing back to order."  The Supreme Kai said.

"Everyone gather around and put a hand on my shoulder or arm or something."  Goku commanded.

Vegeta naturally had to be a wise guy, and placed his hand on Goku's head.  Nappa, Raditz, and Bardock complied, but looked distinctly nervous to be so close to their former tormenter.  He was, after all, the primary reason that they jumped at King Kai's offer so many years ago.  

"Ok, everyone set?" Goku said.   "Here we go!"

The group found themselves back at the arena; nothing had changed since they left.

"The hearing has just been brought to order.  Council for Vegeta will now begin his defense.   Do you wish to call your first witness?"  King Kai asked.

"We do." Bardock stated. "We would like to call as our first witness, Kirillin of Earth."

"Kirillin?  What's he doing here?" Vegeta asked.

"He passed into this dimension a few days after you left Earth." Goku said.

Vegeta looked around and seen Kirillin coming.  No longer old, or afflicted with debilitating diseases.  A Kirillin at the prime of his life.  Vegeta smiled inwardly.

"Take the stand Kirillin." King Kai directed.

"Yes sir." Kirillin answered.

"Now Kirillin, do you remember when Nappa and Vegeta first came to the planet Earth?" Bardock asked.

"You bet I do!  I had never been so scared in all my life!  I thought we were all gonna die." Kirillin recalled.

"So, there was a long and hard fought battle and several of your friends lost their lives that day, right?" Bardock asked.

"Yes, that's it in a nutshell." Kirillin confirmed.

"So who won?" Bardock pressed on.

"Well, unbelievably, we did!" Kirillin answered.

"So, what happened at the end?  How did Vegeta escape?" Bardock asked.

"Well Vegeta was really messed up and didn't have the energy to fight on, in fact no one but myself had enough energy to so much as move, and I was about to drop myself.   There in front of me was Yajirobe's sword that he had dropped earlier.  I picked up the sword with every intention of finishing Vegeta so he wouldn't come back and finish us at a later date." Kirillin explained.

"But you didn't?  Why not?" Bardock continued.

"Goku stopped me." Kirillin answered.

"Did he say why?"  Bardock asked.

"He said it was because he sensed that deep down, there was something good in Vegeta.   That he wasn't truly evil." Kirillin said.  "At the time, I thought Goku was making a huge mistake.  I almost killed Vegeta anyways." 

"But you trusted your friends judgment?"  Bardock pressed.

"In the end, yes." Kirillin said.

"And overall, do you regret that decision?" Bardock asked.

"Not at all.  Sure there have been some pretty rough times, and Vegeta seemed to walk a tightrope between good and evil for awhile, but when the chips were down Vegeta always, ultimately, did what was right." Kirillin said.  "Over the years we discovered that he was capable of friendship, love, self sacrifice, and all of the rest of the qualities one finds in a hero.  Life was definitely never boring with Vegeta around. "

Bardock smiled. "No, I suppose it wasn't.   Tell me Kirillin, were you, and the rest of your friends, aware of Vegeta's past?"

"Yes, or at least somewhat, he never talked about it much, but we did know that one of the reasons he had come was to purge the planet so it could be sold.  Frieza had also made some mention of the planet trade.  I guess we all knew that he had done some horrible things in his past." Kirillin said.

"And you forgave him?  You didn't hold his past against him?"  Bardock said.

"Well, at first some of us did.  Tien and Yamucha wasn't really happy about having been killed by Nappa.   But even they eventually got over it.  The only one that you could say that forgave Vegeta unconditionally was Goku.   Bulma, his wife.. er…mate, did later as well."

"Thank you Kirillin, I have no more questions at this time." Bardock said and returned to Vegeta's table.

"Do you wish to question the witness Onarash?" King Kai asked.

"Yes I do."  Onarash answered.  Now Kirillin, isn't it true that much of this "self sacrifice" you attribute to Vegeta was mostly for self serving purposes?" 

"At first, yes, but as the years went by, Vegeta fought for others, he saved the planet, or helped save the planet, and even the universe, fighting for people other than himself.  He risked his own life doing so." Kirillin explained, a bit annoyed.

"I see." Onarash said.  "Tell me Kirillin, did he, in your entire association with him, ever express remorse, or regret for his past evil?"

Kirillin thought for a few minutes. "No, not to me he didn't." 

"No more questions King Kai." Onarash spun around on his heel.

The questioning went on through several people in much the same way and result.   Hercule Satan's testimony and recollection of past events was entertaining to say the least.  So much so that King Kai ordered his entire testimony stricken from the record.   Apparently, over the years of his life, Hercule had so deluded himself concerning HIS defeat of cell, and HIS defeat of Buu that much of the rest of his testimony was centered around those two events.   Then Bardock called Nappa to the stand.

"Nappa, We've heard several of Mr. Onarash's witnesses testify that when you arrived on their planet, you looked starved.  Can you explain that?"  Bardock started.

"Yes.  One of the things that Frieza used to control us, besides pain, was starvation.  He would withhold meals from us, sometimes for days, even weeks at a time.  Anyone that knows Saiyans and Saiyan metabolism knows that is intolerable for us.  He would starve us before a mission.  By the time we were assigned it, we were eager and happy to go if it meant food."  Nappa explained.

"So, you would show up to purge a planet starved half to death, so what would you do?"  Bardock asked.

"Well, some planets had plant and animal life that we could eat.   Other planets did not.  Sometimes there would be no animal life due to practices of the dominant species of the planet.  Industrial waste, and that sort of thing killed off all the animals.   In such cases, we were forced to eat the dead of the dominant species, or starve to death.   Nappa's cheeks were red with embarrassment, but it had to be said.

"So why didn't you simply run away?" Bardock pressed.

"Vegeta wanted revenge against Frieza for destroying Vegetasai.  Vegeta believed that he would eventually attain enough power to destroy Frieza and avenge our people." Nappa 

explained.

"In previous questioning, you mentioned that Vegeta tried to stretch the time that planets had to decide on Frieza'a treaty.  Would you expand on that?" Bardock asked.

"Vegeta gave the ruling establishment on numerous planets far more time to decide if they would sign Frieza's treaties than any of the other soldiers and teams that Frieza used.  Sometimes Vegeta was caught and Frieza would punish him." Nappa said.  "I questioned him about it several times, but it wasn't my place to pursue the issue, and he wouldn't explain why."  Nappa said.

"That's all the questions I have." Bardock said.

"Your witness Onarash." Kink Kai said.

"Mr. Nappa, did Vegeta ever express regret or remorse for his past actions to you?" Onarash asked.

"Yes, he apologized to Raditz and I for the treatment he gave us during that time, and for killing me." Nappa said.

Onarash seemed taken aback for a second or two, he clearly wasn't expecting that answer.  "But no remorse or regret towards the people on those planets he purged?"  

"No, he never expressed those feelings to me." Nappa said.

"No further questions," Onarash stated.

"Nappa you may step down, call your next witness Bardock." King Kai commanded.

"I Call Kakkarot, aka Goku of Earth to the stand." Bardock said.


	23. Redemption The Penitent Saiyan Part Th...

Una: If memory serves during the episode "Vegeta… Saiyan Style!" (Funmation), when Vegeta deploys the artificial moon he says something to the effect of,  "Your father wasn't much of a warrior, but he was a good inventor."  Then went on to explain the circumstances where Bardock invented the artificial moon so they could transform into apes on planets with no moons.  So, going by that, Vegeta at least knew of Bardock.  And of course, the fact that Bardock and Goku look exactly the same except for the face scarring… He may have just put two and two together.

Vaarj: No, It isn't written before hand.  :c)  But I do have to warn that the updates may not be coming as fast in the future.  I just had a period of time there where I had a bit of time on my hands.

Vegeta Jr.: Well, I thought about swearing them in and all, but it didn't make much sense.  I mean here they are in the next dimension, with a Kai sitting right there who could probably tell in an instant it they were lying.  And as far as rushing into the bond, well maybe a little, but these two had been fused and all.  It might make sense that their bond would have been accelerated by the fusion, at least a bit.  

Flameraven: My take on Brolly is that he is not only evil, but completely insane.  So there is a special ward in hell for him marked, "Do not open until the end of time", or some such.   Anyways, he won't be making an appearance in this fic.  :c)

On with the story!

++++++++++++++++++++

"Kakkarot testifying on my behalf?  Dear Dende I am so doomed.  I might as well pick out the drapes for my room in Hell!" Vegeta lamented in his head.

Sensing Vegeta's discomfort, Piccolo moved in behind Vegeta.  "Well now Vegeta, looks like we'll be spending some time together eh?" Piccolo teased.

"Get away from me you ghoul!  I'm not even dead yet!" Vegeta retorted.

"It's only a matter of time Vegeta, only a matter of time." Piccolo said with his most evil grin.

"Why you green skinned…" Vegeta said charging a ki blast for Piccolo.

"Order!! Order!" King Kai said while looking pointedly at Vegeta and Piccolo.

"Sorry King Kai." They both muttered.

"Bardock, please continue." King Kai instructed.

"So Goku." Bardock began. "Tell us a little about how you met Vegeta."

"Well, like Kirillin said, they were coming to Earth to destroy it.  We found out later that Vegeta wanted to use our Dragonballs to wish himself immortality.   The Dragonballs had been used to wish me back to life though and wouldn't be recharged for a whole year.  But Vegeta didn't know that at the time." Goku explained.

"So, at the end of the battle, Vegeta was trying to get into his ship and leave when Kirillin picked up the sword and was about to kill Vegeta.  You stopped him, why?" Bardock asked.

"A couple of reasons I guess.  I searched his feelings and found that under all of his bluster, there was something good that was at the core of Vegeta's heart.   Also Vegeta proved to be an honorable warrior." Goku said.

"Anything else?" Bardock said.

"Yes, I sensed horrible anger at having been betrayed." Goku said.

"Betrayed by who?" Bardock pressed.

"His father and Frieza mostly." Goku said.  "He also considered me to be a traitor at the time."

"I see.   How would you describe your relationship to Vegeta?" Bardock asked.

"Well, pretty rocky I guess.  I considered him to be a friend after I found out what happened on Namek.  How he had saved my son's and my best friend's life from the Ginyu force.  But he became obsessed with besting me after that.  It drove him to do some pretty bad things." Goku explained.

"Kirillin testified that Vegeta always managed to do what was right in the end though, do you find that statement to be true?" Bardock asked.

"Yes, I believe that is true." Goku answered.

"Ok, last question, and to save time.  Did Vegeta ever express feelings of remorse or regret for his past actions?" Bardock asked.

"To me?  No..  I don't think that Vegeta could ever bring himself to open up to me like that."  Goku said.  

"Ok, no more questions then."  Bardock concluded.

"Your witness Onarash." King Kai said.

"Well, I guess I have no questions for this witness then." Onarash stated.

"Step down Goku.  Call your next witness Bardock."   King Kai said.

"Our next witness Is Ms. Bulma Briefs." Bardock announced.

"What? Bulma's here?" Vegeta turned to look.  He had been so preoccupied with the proceedings that he hadn't noticed his bond to Bulma had strengthened considerably.  And there she was. 

"Hello Veggie head." Bulma teased.

"Hello onna.  All those times you told me to go to hell, here's your chance to make that a reality." Vegeta smirked.

"Well lover, you have a choice here.   Me, or Piccolo." Think about it." Bulma smiled sweetly.

Vegeta's face dropped.  "Umm..  You do know that I've always loved you right?" Vegeta smiled.

"Hehehe.. I know, it's nice to hear you say it though." Bulma smiled back.

"Ok, Bulma please take the stand." King Kai commanded.  Bardock, question your witness."

"Yes sir." Bulma and Bardock echoed.

"Mrs. Briefs.  You are Vegeta's bonded mate, isn't that correct?"  Bardock began.

"Yes it is." Bulma said simply.

"And as such, you would be expected to know Vegeta better than anyone else in the Universe." Bardock stated.

"Well, I would hope to say I do!" Bulma answered confidently.

"We've heard a lot of testimony today, from both sides of the issue, and a reoccurring question keeps plaguing us.  Has Vegeta ever expressed remorse or regret about his past.  We all realize that it's difficult to forgive someone that doesn't regret what they've done."  So, Ms. Briefs, I put the question to you.  Has Vegeta ever expressed remorse or regret for what he did to the people gathered here today?" Bardock asked.

Bulma looked at Vegeta with great compassion, what she was about to reveal was deeply personal.  Vegeta looked into her eyes and nodded his head.

"After Buu was defeated, and everyone was restored back to life, Vegeta started having nightmare.  He couldn't sleep much, his diet was way off for a Saiyan, and he seemed greatly depressed.   This went on for months, and he wouldn't tell me what was wrong no matter how much I pleaded with him.  Finally, one night, he was having a particularly bad nightmare   He woke up screaming "The Children!" and was crying, bawling like a new born.  It was that night that he confided in me what had been going on all those months." Bulma continued.  "He told me that he could remember the faces of everyone he saw while he purged a planet, and those faces were haunting him in his nightmares.  Tears were flowing down Vegeta's face as he described his guilt driven dreams.  He said, "My Kami Bulma, what have I done?  I've killed… I've murdered so many people.  I even see their faces when I'm awake now.  I see them in the humans I pass in the street, or see on Television!  I wish I could take it all back!"   And the worst is the faces of the children!" Bulma paused for a minute, fighting back tears of her own. "He buried his face into my shoulder and cried for a long time.   He just kept saying that he was sorry about being such a monster until he finally fell asleep." Bulma finished.

"Did this behavior surprise you?" Bardock asked.

"To say the least!  This was very unlike Vegeta.  But the guilt was killing him." Bulma said.

What happened after that? Bardock continued.

"Vegeta stopped having the nightmares, as far as I could tell, but would go in and out of being depressed over the years."  Bulma explained.  "The nightmares returned for a couple of months shortly after Bura was born.  In these dreams Vegeta would be purging a planet and Trunk's and Bura's face would appear on the children he was killing.  He woke up screaming on several nights because of that.   On the last night he had those nightmares, he woke up crying and begging the children to forgive him." Bulma finished.

Vegeta's face was solemn.  These were not good memories for Vegeta, nor did he ever want them to be shared in such a public manner.  But there was little choice in the matter now.

Goku sensed his friend's distress. "I'm sorry Vegeta, I know this is hard for you, I wish there was some other way."

"No Kakkarot, I have this coming to me.  I always knew in the back of my mind that somewhere, sometime, I would be asked to account for my past life.  This is far better than what I deserve when you think about it." Vegeta admitted.

Goku smiled.  Even now, Vegeta was a proud Saiyan warrior.  He would take whatever lumps were coming his way like a true Saiyan.

Piccolo was also feeling a great deal of pride for his comrade in arms.   Piccolo had always admired Vegeta for his fighting skill, and his Saiyan stubbornness.  But now he admired him as a friend as well.

"Ok Ms. Briefs, that's all the questions I have for you." Bardock said.

"Your witness Onarash." King Kai asked.

"I have no questions of this witness." Onarash replied.

"You may step down Bulma." King Kai said. "You may call your next witness Bardock."

"We rest our case King Kai." Bardock said.

"Very Well then." King Kai said.  "There will be a two hour recess, during which time Vegeta will prepare to issue a personal statement to our participants here today, if he chooses to give one that is." King Kai looked expectantly towards Vegeta.

"I will do so sir." Vegeta answered.

"Good, then let the recess begin now." King Kai concluded.

Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Bardock, Radtz, and Nappa appeared back on the Supreme Kai's planet.

Vegeta wandered over to where Rou Kaioshin was still performing the power-up ritual.  "At least the old guy's awake now." Vegeta thought.  

"You guys bored yet? Vegeta taunted.

He was met with looks that could kill, if Roger and Yambia knew how to shoot eye-beams.  Vegeta just smiled.  "Well, I figure you have about 10 hours left." Vegeta's smile turned into a smirk. 

Vegeta wandered back over to where Goku, Piccolo, and the other Saiyans were having some sort of discussion.  As he approached, his hand brushed something solid in his pants pocket.  Reaching in, he removed his forgotten medications dispenser. "Haha!  Well I certainly don't need you anymore!" Vegeta exclaimed as he tossed the unwanted container high into the air, and then blasted it to dust. "Oh but that felt so good!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Vegeta continued to walk towards Piccolo and the other Saiyans, who had stopped their discussion and was staring in Vegeta's direction.

"What was all that about, Vegeta? Bardock asked.

"Nothing, just saying good-bye to some old friends." Vegeta smirked.   "What were you guys talking about over here?"

"Well, we were thinking about it and "Roger" isn't much of a name for a Saiyan.  So we were discussing new names for him."  Raditz said.

"Oh?" Vegeta said somewhat amused. "What did you come up with?"

"Well, Bardock came up with Rhubbard, which I kind of like too." Raditz continued.

"I Kind of preferred Romaine thought, Nappa said.  "That was the name of one of my favorite Uncles."

Vegeta smirked. "Well, you can talk to Roger about it later, but people don't often go around changing their names you know."

"Humph! You mean anymore than they change their species?" Nappa smirked.

"Hehehe..  Nappa's got you there Vegeta!" Goku laughed.

"Sigh… I'm going to let you guys hash this out.  In the meantime I'm going over there and think about what I'm going to say in my personal statement."   Vegeta said.

Vegeta walked to a small rise and sat with his back up against a small tree and started to contemplate his options.

**_"What are those guys looking at?"_** Roger directed at Yambia.

**_"I don't know, they keep looking and pointing over here at you.  I can't make out what they are saying though."_** Yambia answered.

**"_I'm feeling that it's probably nothing good!"_** Roger said.

Yambia had never met Nappa before, but had heard her father talk about him on several occasions.  Yambia agreed that it was probably nothing good.

Piccolo had gone off to survey the local area to decide on training grounds.   He'd found a couple of areas that looked like good spots.  Piccolo used his innate telepathic abilities.

**_"Goku, do you think we could get a couple of gravity rooms from Trunks for the training?"_** Piccolo asked.

**"_Oh hi Piccolo..  Sure, I don't see why not.  I'm sure he would be willing to cooperate."_**Goku answered.

**_"Why don't you ask him yourself?_**" The Supreme Kai interjected just as he appeared in front of Piccolo.   With him were Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Trunks Jr., Pan, and Bura.

"Piccolo!" Gohan yelled and just about knocked his Sensei down while embracing him.  "It has been such a long time!   Where've you been?"  Gohan asked.

"In Hell." Piccolo stated flatly.  "It's a long story."

"When Kaioshin told us what was going on, and what was at stake I packed up three of the remaining gravity rooms and brought them.  Father took the largest and the best one with him when he left Earth."  Trunks said.  He handed three capsules to Piccolo.  "It's probably still on the ship."

Trunks Jr. sensed his Grandfather and flew off in his direction.

"The Supreme Kai didn't seem to have any trouble getting you guys here." Piccolo observed.

"Are you kidding?  Do you know how long it's been since any of us has seen any real challenge?  We are all part Saiyan you know!" Pan replied.

"The ship is still on New Namek", Kaioshin offered. "If you want, we can go and retrieve the gravity room from it right now Trunks"

"Sound good, let's go.  Umm…  Can you teach me how to teleport like this?" Trunks asked just as he and Kaioshin disappeared.

Cordell's messenger was in a state confusion.  He had arrived on this planet with the purpose of spying on the one remaining high ki that he could sense, but just as he arrived it seemed to wink out of existence.   He found a very large spaceship, and found no one aboard.  He had been here several hours because his master told him to wait and see if the owners show back up.   He was getting very bored.  Lumbistru is his name, although his master seldom uses it, preferring to simply refer to him as slave, or scum, or on special occasions simply asshole.  

Suddenly Lumbistru is aware of two very high ki levels that seemingly appears out of no where very close to the ship.   "What are they?" Lumbistru reached out with his senses while dampening his own ki and turning invisible.  Presently, he felt that one of the ki levels was who he came to spy on.  The other ki level was far higher than the first.  Extremely high, but not the same as the ones he sensed earlier.  They were coming aboard the ship.

In his own dimension, Cordell was equally perplexed.  His home planet, Earth had been the home for a number of unexplained, but very high, ki levels.   Cordell was sure that these ki readings did not belong to humans, but to aliens living among the humans.  But about 10 minutes ago, all of the highest ki levels among them simply disappeared, and did not reappear within their own dimension.  "What does this mean?  If they can teleport, where are they teleporting to?"

"**_Master! There are two very high ki levels here!"_** Lumbistru reported.

**_"Let me see and hear them."_** Cordell commanded.

In Cordell's mind, he could now see and hear what his slave could see and hear.   He could see the two people in question, and could hear them speaking as well.

"So, Supreme Kai, all I have to do to teleport is to use my ki, and believe that I'm already there hard enough that I am there?"  Trunks said with obvious disbelief in his voice.

"THE SUPREME KAI!?!?!?!  What is he doing walking among mortals?" Cordell wondered.

"That's the gist of it Trunks." The Supreme Kai said.

"That reeks of Jonathon Livingston Seagull." Trunks said.

"Who?" The Supreme Kai asked.

"Never mind.  Just an Earth fable." Trunks said.  "Ah, here's the gravity room."  Trunks depresses a switch on the wall and the gravity room collapses back into its capsule. "Ok, got it."

"Ok, let's get back then." Kaioshin said.

"Hold on a minute." Trunks says as he disappears down a corridor into the pilot house.   A minute or so later he reemerges.  "Ok, we can go now.  I've activated the ships auto return program.  It will launch in five minutes and head for Capsule Corporation on Earth."

"Ok, give me your arm." Kaioshin commanded.

Moments later only Lumbistru remained.

"They're gone Master, they teleported.  I can't sense where." Lumbistru reported.

"Ok, stay on the ship and go to Earth.  I want to see what is happening there." Cordell ordered.

"Yes Master."

Five minutes later  "Auto return sequence activated, Plasma engines online, Launching now."

"I wonder who that was?" Lumbistru stretched out his senses to try and find out as the great ship roared into space.


	24. Redemption The Penitent Saiyan Part Fo...

Trunks Jr. flew towards his Grandfather, not really sure what to expect.

"So, what do you want brat?" Vegeta smirked.

Trunks Jr. smiled.  Same old Grandpa Vegeta.  "Looks like someone shaved a few years off of you.  Looking good Grandpa."

"How many times have I told you not to call me that!" Vegeta continued to smirk.

"At least one more time than I have called you that, Grandpa." Trunks Jr. smiled back.

"Be careful brat, I also have all my power back.  It's been awhile since I've taken you down a peg or two." Vegeta warned.

"Humph! It's been a while since you've been ABLE to take me down a peg or two." Trunks Jr. retorted.

Vegeta started to get up, but realized that it wouldn't be too much longer before he was due to give his personal statement.  "Later boy, when I don't have so much on my mind."

"So, what is it you're doing over here all by yourself?  Last I heard was that you were going off to find someone strong enough to defeat you in battle and die in combat.  Kind of melodramatic don't you think?"  Trunks Jr. said.   Trunks Jr. landed on the other side of the tree, sat down leaning back on the tree in the exact same position that Vegeta himself was currently in.   Trunks Jr. learned a long time ago that when Vegeta wanted to get something off his chest, he preferred a non-confrontational approach.

"Well, I can't die in battle, or any other way right now or I will lose my body, never see Bulma again, and be tormented by that green skinned asshole over there in hell." Vegeta started. "I don't know what you know about my past, particularly my past before I met your Grandma Bulma, but going to Hell is no more than what I deserve." 

"Grandma Bulma talked to me about it once, she would only say that it was very bad."  Trunks Jr. said.

"I doubt that even your Grandma Bulma realized just how bad it was back then.  Right now I'm the subject of a redemption hearing that's taking place in the next dimension.  I have to give a final statement.  I am so sorry I hurt and killed all of those people.  I just don't know what to say." Vegeta admitted.

"Seems to me that was a good start right there." Trunks Jr. said. "Look, if you're in doubt, go with what you know.   You don't have to plead your innocence, or beg for their forgiveness.  Most people, most good people, only want to know that you're sorry, and they will forgive you.  Just tell them that you're sorry."

"Do you think they will forgive me?" Vegeta asked.

"All of them?  No, probably not.  The fact is that no matter what you say, there will be some of them that won't.  The Kais have to know that too.  But the majority of them will." Trunks Jr. explained.

"Thanks Jr., I think I know what I'm going to say now." Vegeta said. "But I'm still going to kick your butt when this is all over with." Vegeta smirked.

Trunks Jr. jumped up and flew around the tree in front of Vegeta, about 30 meters above him. "We'll see…"  With that, he unwrapped his tail from his waist and began to power up.  "Eeeeeeaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!" Trunks Jr. hit Super Saiyan 4.

"Crap!  When did he start doing that?" Vegeta thought.  Vegeta couldn't have been prouder of his Grandson than at that moment.  "Been keeping up on your training I see." Vegeta smirked.

"Of course!  I am the grandson of the Prince of all the Saiyans, after all." Trunks Jr. said as he powered down to normal.

Roger and Yambia both startled.  "What the hell was that?"   Roger felt a ki higher than anything he even remotely considered possible.  He started to stand up.

"Sit back down and be quiet!" Rou Kaioshin warned.  We're on the last legs of this and unless you want to start over, sit still!"

"**_It came from over by Vegeta_**."  Yambia thought.

**_"How does anyone generate that much power without exploding or something?"_** Roger inquired.

****

**_"I don't know.  I've never felt anything like that before!"_**  Yambia answered.

**_"Damned!  I'll be glad when this is over!  I'm feeling so out of the loop over here!"_** Roger Lamented.

**_"I just wish that we could attract someone's attention, I'm starved!"_** Yambia Exclaimed.

**_"Now that you mention it, it has been awhile."_**  Roger agreed.

**_"I'll bring something out to you in about 10 minutes."_** Kaioshin said.

**_"Ok, thanks Supreme Kai."_** Yambia acknowledged.

**_"I don't know whether I should be mad at him for spying, or grateful for listening in so we can get some chow."_** Roger smirked.

**_"You humans have a saying, "Never bite the hand that feeds you."_**  Kaioshin said.

****

**_"Hehehe..  Understood Kaioshin."_** Roger mentally sent a smile.

"Father!" Gohan cried as he caught sight of the long absent Goku.

"Gohan, Goten!!  It's so good to see you again!  I've missed you!"  Goku was jubilant as he grabbed both of his sons up in a boulder-crushing embrace.

"So have you guys been keeping up with your training?" Goku asked.

"Well, as much as possible Dad, we do have families to support you know!" Goten said.

"GRANDPA!!" Pan screamed as she hit Goku from behind, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Geez Pan, you're acting like your 14 years old!" Goten said.

"I feel like I'm 14 with my Grandpa back!" Pan answered.

"That's great Panny, but you should probably loosen your hold, dad's looking a bit blue." Goten chucked.

"Sorry Grandpa!" Pan said releasing her grip.

"It's okay Panny.  Good to see you again too." Goku smiled.

"Hey Kakkrot!  I hate to break up this touching reunion, but it's time to get back to the arena." Vegeta said as he flew up to them with Trunks Jr. right behind.

"Piccolo, I'm taking Vegeta, Bardock, Raditz and Nappa.  You take the rest of these guys and get some training going.  You're in charge my friend."  Goku smiled.

"Yeah, for some of these guys it'll be just like old times." Piccolo smirked.

"I can think of no one else more qualified for the job than you, Piccolo." Goku said.

Piccolo just smiled and headed off towards the other Z-Warriors.  "Alright you lunkheads! Playtime is over!"

Vegeta smirked as the Namek started getting his troops in order.  "I don't think I've ever seen him any happier."

"I know what you mean." Goku agreed.

"Ok, let's go and get the others." Goku flew off, followed closely by Vegeta.

Piccolo came across Trunks who had gone off by himself almost as soon as he arrived back with Kaioshin.  He began to tell him to come along and train, but Trunks had such a look of intense concentration on his face that Piccolo decided to leave him alone, for now.

Trunks was concentrating on being somewhere else.  He wanted to learn Kaioshin's teleportation technique.  The words of Jonathon Livingston Seagull by Richard Bach kept running through his head.  

"I want to learn to fly like that," Jonathan said, and a strange light glowed in his eyes. "Tell me what to do." 

Chiang spoke slowly and watched the younger gull ever so carefully. "To fly as fast as thought, to anywhere that is," he said, "you must begin by knowing that you have already arrived..." 

"Isn't that essentially what Kaioshin said?  But wasn't there something else that Jonathon had to learn?  Yes!  Yes!  That's it!

"Then one day Jonathan, standing on the shore, closing his eyes, concentrating, all in a flash knew what Chiang had been telling him. "Why, that's true! I am a perfect, unlimited gull!" He felt a great shock of joy."

"I am a perfect and unlimited Saiyan!"  Trunks thought!

And with that sudden flash of insight, Trunks Ki rose dramatically, and then he simply disappeared.  For an instant, Trunks felt at one with all eternity.  Then he appeared in his office on Earth.

"Fantastic!!  Utterly Fantastic!!" Trunks screamed out in joy.  He concentrated again and by the time his secretary came into the office to see what in the world was going on, Trunks was already back on Kaioshin's planet.

Kaioshin appeared before him. "Congratulations Trunks.  You are the first mortal to learn that method of teleportation.  The minds of most mortals are too self- limiting to make that sort of jump.

"Thank you Supreme Kai." Trunks grinned. "I had a bit of help from a seagull."

"You'd better go now, I think Piccolo's patience with you is getting short." Kaioshin warned. "I wonder what he meant by getting help from a seagull?" Kaioshin silently wondered.

"Hehehe..  I'm off then! Don't want to keep the green guy waiting!" Trunks said and took off towards where the others were training. 

"Vegeta, formerly Prince Vegeta of Vegetasai, currently Vegeta Briefs of Earth, are you ready to address this assembly?"  King Kai asked.

"I am sir." Vegeta answered simply.  Vegeta stood and let his eyes do a slow 360-degree scan around the arena and marveled once more at the sheer number of souls it contained.

"I come here today in an attempt to redeem myself from the evil deeds I perpetrated against you in times gone by.  Earlier I sat and wondered just what I was going to say when we came back here.  Frankly I didn't have a clue.  At first I thought about blaming my actions on others, such as my father, and Frieza.  Surely their influence was instrumental in shaping my early life, and those same evil deeds.   Then I thought about the things that I should say.  But I was thinking about them in the wrong way, thinking what I should say because it is what I thought you wanted to hear, instead of what I really felt.  Then my Grandson came over and with just a few words made things pretty clear for me.   Yes, other people did help shape my life, but when the day is done, we all are accountable for our own actions.  No, I didn't have to serve Frieza even though it would have meant certain death.  That's what a real hero would have done, that's what Kakkarot would have done.  So I stand here as the sole person responsible for my actions.  I will take whatever judgment is handed to me without question.   I then began to search my own feelings.  I have never been one to be "in touch" with my own feelings much in my life.  I came up with the words that express those feelings, not because they may be what you want to hear necessarily, but because they are the right things to say."

"There is not a day go by that I'm not reminded, or I don't think of the awful things that I did back then, and the pride and arrogance that I was blinded by at that time.   Remorse?  There was a time in my life when I barely knew the meaning of the word remorse, or love, or forgiveness, or a whole lot of other emotions I used to consider the sole purview of weak minded fools.  Then I met my mate, Bulma, who I though was quite mad when I first met her, and I also met Kakkarot, who they call Goku.  Slowly, with the patience of a Saint, my mate taught me the meaning of love, remorse, forgiveness, and the other emotions that I lacked, or could not bring myself to feel.  Goku taught me that one could, and should, fully experience these emotions, and still be a strong warrior.  I owe these two people so much that I can never repay."

Vegeta looked towards Goku, the lovable lug had huge crocodile tears streaming down his face.  Vegeta quickly turned away because he wasn't far from that himself.  As he turned he noticed that Bulma was standing beside Goku now.  She was also in tears.   She smiled when they made eye contact.  Vegeta returned a genuine smile.

"I guess that I really only have one thing to say and that is I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry. I hope that you can find it in your hearts to forgive me."  Vegeta concluded.

Vegeta walked back towards his group, they were all smiling at him. 

The crowd immediately became nosier as the spirits started to talk among themselves.

"Order!  Order please!" King Kai commanded.  The crowd quieted down.  "Ok, as you know it's time know to decide if you're going to forgive Vegeta.   Please make your decision and communicate your answer to me."  

King Kai stood up and stood still for a long time.  Only his antennae would occasionally sweep from side to side, picking up the mental transmissions of the throng.

After about 20 minutes, Goku couldn't stand it anymore.  "Well King Kai, what is it!!  Is Vegeta forgiven?" Goku was literally hopping from foot to foot.

"Sit down brother!  He'll tell us when he has the answer!" Raditz said.   Raditz really began to like the brother he never knew, but sometimes he could be such a child.

Goku didn't say anything more, but started pacing back and forth, occasionally casting inpatient glances at the Northern Kai.

15 minutes later King Kai looked up." Vegeta Briefs please come and stand before me.

Vegeta walked up to King Kai, his head held high, all the pride of a Saiyan Prince flowed from his body language.  Vegeta was ready to face his destiny.

"Vegeta.  It is the wish of the majority of the 273,346,001,789 souls that gathered here today that you be………   FORGIVEN!"  King Kai busted out with a huge grin.

"Can I still communicate with them?" Vegeta asked.

"Sure, place your hand on my shoulder." King Kai said.  "Okay, say what you want."

"Thank-you all." Vegeta said simply, and removed his hand from the Kais shoulder.

Vegeta then turned and walked back towards the other Saiyans, except for Goku who hung around King Kai for a few more moments.

"So, how did the vote go?  Was it close?" Goku pestered.

"No Goku." King Kai smiled.  "Almost 90% of them voted to forgive him.  You see, good people are most likely to forgive someone, than not.   I suspect that those that didn't have some unresolved issues of their own to work out." King Kai explained.

"I see!  I never thought of that!" Goku exclaimed.

"Goku, don't tell Vegeta I said that.  That was a perfectly lovely speech he gave and I wouldn't want to diminish that in any way.  So just keep quiet about it." King Kai warned.

"You got it King Kai!" Goku said then turned on his heel and ran to join Vegeta and the others.

"You guys ready to go?  Vegeta and I need to make one more stop before we go back to The Supreme Kai's planet.  So do the rest of you want to come with us, or should I drop you off?" Goku asked.

"I think we're going to stick with Vegeta.  Wait, where is Vegeta?" Nappa inquired.

Goku looked around, finding Vegeta almost immediately.   "Oh, him and his mate are making googol eyes at each other over there." Goku teased.

Vegeta sensed all eyes upon him and pulled Bulma with him to rejoin the group.

"Hey guys! King Kai says that I can have 24 hours to be with Vegeta!  Isn't that great!" Bulma exclaimed.

Vegeta looked happier than Goku had ever seen him before.

"Ok everyone place a hand on me, we're off to King Emma's!"  Goku said.

"Wait!  Wait for me!" Kirillin came running up.

"What's up Kirillin?" Goku said.

"King Kai says I can come and join you guys and train and stuff.  If you don't mind?" Kirillin said.

"No problem at all!  Come on then and put your hand on my arm." Goku smiled.

King Kai also put a hand on Goku's shoulder.

"Okay, is that everybody?  Whew! This is the most I've ever tried to instant transmission with!  Okay, hand on to your lunch!" Goku and company winked out.

"Ahh.. Yes, Vegeta..  Wait a minute, what are you doing here now?  You're not dead!"  King Emma growled.

The Supreme Kai, who teleported in as well, stepped forward. "We're not asking you to pass judgment right now, just tell us what would happen if you were to pass judgment now."

"Very well." The great king sighed. "But this is all very bothersome, you know?  I do have a job to do here!     Ok, Vegeta….  Vegeta…  Ah, here he is.   Oh yes…  Forgave Frieza… Interesting…  Was forgiven by most of the ones he hurt..  Yes…  Well, I can say with confidence that if Vegeta were to die and face me right now, he would be able to go to heaven, and probably keep his body.  No, I'm quite sure that he would be able to keep his body.

Bulma squealed in delight  "You did it honey!"

Vegeta looked around at the people he was with. "No, we did it." He smiled broadly.

"Let me give you a word of warning Vegeta. " King Emma started. "You are still alive, and there is plenty of blank space in this book.  Do you understand?   What is written from now on could change what I just said."

"I understand fully sir." Vegeta answered.  

"Good.  Now all of you get out of here so I can do my job!  I've wasted quite enough time with this foolishness!" King Emma bellowed.

"Right away sir!" Goku stammered.  

  
Between Goku and The Supreme Kai everyone was teleported away.

"Good job Prince Vegeta!" King Emma said after everyone was gone. "Okay, NEXT!"


	25. Warriors Prepare The Power Of Redemptio...

KumikoVegeta: Yes, Vegeta's redemption is complete.  I had, when I started this story, a whole long list of things that Vegeta had to do.  But I realized that would become kind of boring after awhile and really detract from the Cordell story line.  So, I picked the two things that seemed most important, and worked in everything on the list into those two things, and some of them outside of the list altogether.  Like telling his children he loved them.    Coming to grips with his feelings towards Goku, and all that sort of stuff.

Una: Thanks!  That is high praise indeed!

Flameraven: I'm not sure what I'm going to do with Kirillin yet.  I like Kirillin too much to simply leave him out, but unless I give him a huge power up, then he's not likely to be much help in the upcoming battle.

To Everyone: Does anyone know what the official DBZ position is on a dead warrior getting killed in battle?  Do they simply go back to heaven, or The Grand Kai's planet, or are they dissolved into oblivion?

Thanks to all the people that have taken an interest and reviewed!  

On to the story!!

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Kaioshin, North Kai, Goku, Vegeta, Bardock, Nappa, Raditz, Kirillin, and Bulma all stood together after having just returned from Earth's check in station.

Nappa finally broke the silence. "Well, I guess this means that we should be getting back to Heaven."

Bardock, Nappa, and Raditz exchanged saddened glances.  Heaven, for a Saiyan, was a pretty boring place indeed.   But boring was better than torment.  "Goku, will you take us back?"

"That won't be necessary Nappa."  The Supreme Kai spoke up.  "You see those guys out there training?"

"Yeah, looks like fun!" All three of them echoed.

"Well, they're part of what is called the Z-Warriors.   And I've decided that you three are to be reassigned to permanent duty with them.  They're all strong warriors, strong of body, strong of mind.  Think you guys can handle it?"  Kaioshin asked.

"Yes sir!  Count us all in!" Raditz was overjoyed.

"Well get over there and report to Piccolo on the double!" Kaioshin ordered.

"We're there!" Nappa yelled.   And off the three ex-killers happily flew.

Kaioshin then turned to Kirillin.  "Seems to me that you've earned some time back on Earth, if you want to go that is.  You know, I heard that the next World's Martial Arts Tournament is in a month.   Seems to me that your family could use the prize money."

"Yeah, they could, I sort of left them in a lurch with all the medical bills and stuff." Kirillin said.  "But I can't win the tournament, I haven't been strong enough to even come close in years."

"Think about it baldy, other than your wife, where are all the really strong fighters on Earth right now?" Vegeta pointed out.

Kirillin's face brightened.  "You mean you guys won't enter the tournament?  Honest?"  

"No, we won't Kirillin.  It's all yours." Goku stated.

Goku suddenly looked around.  "Wait a minute, we forgot one!!"   
  
Goku put two fingers to his head and vanished.  Seconds later he reappeared with Uub, who had just stepped out of the shower.  He had a towel around his waist, and a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Wha?!??  Sha tha helf if goin on?   Uub looked desperately for something to rinse his mouth with, deciding just to spit the whole thing out, brush and all. 

"Goku!!  Can't you at least give a person a chance to get some clothes on!!" Uub screamed in Goku's face.

Then the towel fell off.

Pan and Bura, who had been sparing about 30 yards away, suddenly stopped and got an eye-full.

"Whoa!" Pan exclaimed.  "I wonder what he's doing Saturday Night?"

"Pan! You're awful!"  Bura said.

"Yeah right, I don't see you looking away either."  Pan smirked.

Uub grabbed his towel and wrapped it back around himself. "Goku you idiot!  Take me back home this instant and let me get dressed!"

"Hold on." The Supreme Kai came over and placed his hand above Uub's head.  "Ok, just visualize the clothes you want to wear.  Ok good."

With a flash of light Uub was fully dressed.

"Ok Vegeta, you, Kirillin and the round blue guy can get up and stop laughing now!" Uub exclaimed.

"Uub!  That's King Kai!" Goku corrected.

"That's a Kai?  I would have pictured a Kai as being a bit more.. Dignified.."  Uub whispered back to Goku.

"Nope, that's King Kai alright."  Goku assured

"Ok, does anyone want to explain what is going on, why I am here, and who this other blue guy is?"  Uub demanded in an annoyed manner.

"What is going on?  We are all gathered here training for what we believe to be a very powerful and evil force that may attack us or attack the mortal dimension at any time.   You are here because Goku kidnapped you into training with us, and possibly helping us against this threat.  And I am the Supreme Kai." Kaioshin smiled.

"Is that another Kai over there then?" Uub said, pointing at the Elder Kai.

"Yes, that's the Elder Kai."  Goku said.

"What's he doing to those two… Those are Sayins?  I thought you and Vegeta were the only two Saiyans left?"  Uub said a bit perplexed.

"Well, we were.  But Vegeta found the girl abandoned on a moon, and Roger there used the Namekian Dragonballs and wished to be a Saiyan.

"Okay Goku, you're starting to give me a headache.  I'm going over here and see if Gohan of someone will beat on me long enough to forget this entire conversation."  With that, Uub left to go train.

"Some people are so touchy!" Goku smiled. 

Vegeta, Kirillin, and King Kai just shook their heads and smiled.

"By the way Vegeta, I have a surprise for you!"  Goku was fairly hopping up and down with excitement.

"What's that Kakkarot?"  Vegeta quizzed.

"The Truth my friend!  At long last you are ready for the truth!" Goku exclaimed.  "Follow me!"

Goku lead Vegeta about a half a mile away from everyone, and was at least that far above ground when he stopped and turned towards Vegeta.

"So what is this truth you have for me Kakkarot?"  Vegeta asked curiously.

"Remember all these years when you couldn't believe that I, a third class Saiyan was stronger than you, a Prince of the royal blood?"  Goku started.

"Do you know that you have been right all this time?"  Goku asked.

"Kakkarot, you don't need to rub it in, I know that you've been stronger than me most of the time we've known each other." Vegeta said.

"That's not true my friend." Goku said.

Vegeta just looked at him blankly.  "What do you mean?"

"The good that is at the core of your heart, Vegeta.   It prevented you from defeating us when you first came to Earth.  It was fighting the hatred and guilt that you've carried with you all these years.  That fight, that constant bickering, is what kept you from surpassing me.  Now that the hatred and guilt are gone, you should be slightly stronger than I am." Goku finished.  "Power up Vegeta!"

Both Goku and Vegeta powered up.  Both Transformed into their Super Saiyan Four forms.   But neither one showed any signs of slowing their power-up.

"Keep going Vegeta!  Push!!" Goku screamed above the din.

Back at the makeshift training camp, everyone stopped.  "That's dad and Vegeta!  Goten yelled.  "Man, look at them go!!"

"The whole planet it shaking!" Piccolo yelled.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light.  But for some reason this light was cool to the eyes.  Everyone that was bathed in it immediately felt healed, and well, and content.  They had been bathed in a pure and powerful life force.

Where two Super Saiyan Fours hovered in air a second before now stood two creatures the likes of which this universe has never seen.

"I-is this???" Vegeta started.

"Yes Vegeta, Super Saiyan Five." Goku stated flatly

"I feel like a Kai!" Vegeta said.

"You are far more powerful than any Kai I've ever seen Vegeta." Goku said.  "Hold out your hand.  Now visualize anything you want.  Now understand that it already exists in your hand and solid."

Suddenly, from out of thin air, the Royal Crest of the House Vegeta appeared in his hand.  The one his father was wearing when he confronted Frieza.  Vegeta had given up ever seeing this object again many years ago.

Vegeta looked at Goku.  Goku was wearing the same clothes as before, his standard gi, but it wasn't orange anymore.  Instead it was bright silver.  His hair was a deep navy blue and had grown down to his waist, like a Super Saiyan Three transformation.  Both of his eyes were solid navy blue, with no hint of a pupil, and they glowed with a deep inner fire.

Goku floated over to examine the object that Vegeta held in his hand.  "May I see that?" Goku asked.

Vegeta nodded his head, still in shock over the feelings assaulting his new body.

Incredibly, Goku did not reach out with his hand, but twenty or thirty strands of his hair snaked out and encircled the crest and raised it to his eye level.  "You see Vegeta, in this form we are in control of every cell, every molecule in our bodies.  Our bodies are not simply using ki anymore, they are ki.   I believe that this is our highest form before…." Goku hesitated.

"Before what?" Vegeta pressed.

"Before we become something… else..   I don't know what.  Pure energy perhaps, pure mental power, I don't really know." Goku tried to explain.  "But I was right, you are more powerful than I am." Goku admitted.

"What would happen if we fused in this form?" Vegeta pondered.

"I don't know.  We might cross over into that next level, become pure energy, or something."  Goku said.  "I think we should use that technique only as a very last resort."

Vegeta nodded his head. "Agreed.  We don't what to do something we cannot undo."

"Over the next few days we will train exclusively in this form so you can get the hang of things."  Goku said.  "I'll even teach you how to generate a field that transforms the air you breath out back into breathable air."  Goku said.  "You can survive in space in this form."

"Sounds good Kakkarot." Vegeta said.  "Can we spar in this form?"

"Yes, but we will either have to go back to the Nexus, or find a real large area of space without life forms or planets." Goku explained.  "A planet wouldn't stand up to this form for more than a few seconds in a fight.     Ok then, we'll start the first thing in the morning.  I don't know about you, but I'm hungry and tired.  I'm not really dead like those other guys, I gotta sleep and eat at least once in awhile."    
  
Goku powered down, Vegeta followed suit.

Goku and Vegeta flew back to where everyone else was standing open-mouthed staring at them.  "What's the matter?  Never seen a Super Saiyan Five before?" Vegeta teased.  "Where's dinner?"

"Coming right up Vegeta!" The Supreme Kai finally broke the silence.

"Everyone come up and eat!" Kaioshin yelled.  "Ooops!  I'll need to take something out to Roger and Yambia. So I'd better grab some stuff now before this horde of Saiyans gets to the table!"

Unfortunately, Kaioshin wasn't quite fast enough and was trampled underfoot and knashing jaw.  He did manage to teleport away before any serious harm was done.  Before he could get back, the thirty large tables full of food was emptied.  Kaioshin could see teeth marks in the wood.

"**_How long do we have left here?" Yambia asked for the 100th time in the last hour._**

**_"I don't know, about an hour, hour and a half maybe." Roger patiently answered._**

**_"Did you notice that this guy has a halo?  How can a Kai be dead?" Yambia wondered._**

**_"I think this must be the Kai that Vegeta said gave up his life so that Goku/Kakkrot could come back to life to fight that Buu character."  Roger explained._**

**_"Ohhh.. That's right, I remember that part of the story.  Vegeta was dead at the time as well, wasn't he?" Yambia asked._**

**_"Yeah, that's right I think." Roger answered._****__**

****

**_"This has been quite an adventure so far, hasn't it?" Yambia grinned._**

**_"Yeah.  And my gut feeling tells me that the best is yet to come!" Roger exclaimed._**

**_"I'm glad we met Roger." Yambia said looking into Roger's eyes for a reaction._**

**_"Me to Yambia."  Roger returned._**

**_"Roger, are you glad we are bonding?" Yambia asked._**

**_"Yes Yambia, with all my heart." Roger leaned forward as Yambia's face came up to meet his.   Their lips just a hair's breath from touching._**

"Alright! That will be quite enough of that!  You two are done, you can go now!" Rou Kaioshin quarreled.

"What do you mean done?  I thought we had another hour or so left?" Roger asked.

"I get better each time I do this!  So, it was a little shorter this time.   Besides, if you think I'm going to sit here and watch you two suck face for the next hour you're crazy!"  And with that, The Elder Kai disappeared.

"Okay then….  Do you feel any different Yambia?"  Roger asked.

"No…  Let's try powering up."  Yambia suggested.

"Umm…. Ladies first…" Roger said.

"Age before beauty.." Yambia said handing the ball back to him.

"Ok, here goes then." Roger unwrapped his tail from around his waist and clutched his hands into fists and began to concentrate on his power up.  "EEEEEAAAAAHHHHH….  OH MY KAI!!   I feel like I'm on FIIIIIREEEEEEE!!!"   Roger transcended the level of Super Saiyan, and was about three quarters of the way through Super Saiyan Two before he stopped.   Only he hadn't actually gone super.  This must be the mystic form they were talking about.  I think I can push a little bit higher yet.   Here goes.  EEEEAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!   Suddenly, the planet began to shake violently as Roger did go Super Saiyan.  

"What in the hell is going on out there?" Vegeta yelled as he left his dinner and flew towards the huge ki he sensed.    "Holy crap!  That's Roger!" 

"Romaine!" Nappa reminded him.

"No! Rhubard!" Raditz insisted.

"Shuttap!!" Vegeta warned.

As they approached Roger everyone but Vegeta, Piccolo, Kaioshin, and Goku had to fall back.  They weren't strong enough to approach Roger's ki field.  When they arrived they found Roger floating above a huge crater in Super Saiyan form, but it was different.  Roger had the classic gold hair and turqouis eyes, but the hair had a shocking silver streak running from front to back.

Kaioshin looked at him in wonder. "Mystic Super Saiyan level One!" 

The others looked at Roger not sure what to think for the moment.

Yambia flew up from where she was blown to when Roger forced his last power surge.  "Idiot!  Why don't you warn people when you're about to try and blow up the damned planet!"

"Ummm….  Sorry…" Was all Roger could muster.  Roger could not believe the amount of sheer power that was running through his body. "This is incredible!"

"Okay, my turn!" Yambia said. "But I'm going to put some distance between myself and Kaioshin's planet."  So she flew up until she was about a mile above the surface and started powering up.   When she finished, she was equivalent to Roger in power and had also attained the level of Mystic Super Saiyan level one.  She floated down beside Roger.

"Kaioshin.  I was told that I would destroy the planet if I jumped into Super Saiyan as a mystic." Gohan said.

"With you that would have been true.  Remember that you were already a Super Saiyan Two before you gained the mystic abilities.  You were already vastly stronger than Roger or Yambia going into it."  Kaioshin explained.   "I'm thinking these two are around the middle of the Super Saiyan Two level, wouldn't you agree Goku?"   

"As amazing as it seems, I agree." Goku was clearly shocked.  "Ok, now we get to work on controlling that power.   First I guess we need to gather everyone together and explain exactly what is going on.  We'll do that first thing in the morning."  

Goku and Vegeta was clearly getting ready for bed with the ruckus started, the rest were just finishing up the day's training.

"So, let's all get a good nights sleep and face a new day." Goku said.  Everyone agreed.

Kaioshin was busy showing everyone to their rooms.  At the end of the hall he turned and said. "And this will be your room Roger and Yambia."  

The couple hesitated.  Roger stammered a bit. "But Supreme Kai, we..  I mean to say we aren't..  " 

"What's the matter Roger, you two are bonding aren't you?" Kaioshin asked with a wink.

"Yes but..  Well I think…." Roger started again.   Suddenly someone grabbed his tail.  He felt pain, and all his strength fled his body.

"Aw c'mon you shy thing you!" Yambia dragged Roger into the room by his tail.

The rest of the Saiyans were unsuccessfully trying to stifle their laughter.  

"Roger! You'd better learn that Saiyan women always get what they want!" Raditz yelled.

"And just how the hell would you know?" Bardock teased.

Bardock's oldest son let his eyes drop and looked very sad. "Dad, Frieza destroyed the planet before I had the chance to bond." 

Bardock realized he'd hit a nerve better left undisturbed.

"I'm sorry son, I wasn't thinking." Bardock apologized.

"I wonder if she'll scream out Roger, Romaine, or Rhubard tonight?" Nappa said with glee in his eye.

"Shaddap!!" Vegeta yelled as he headed to his room with Bulma.

"I think they make a great couple!" Bulma stated.

"Yeah, I'm just glad they're a couple of rooms down so I don't have to hear them!" Vegeta said.

"How are you going to hear them when you're busy listening to us, lover?" Bulma sashayed into the room.

Vegeta smiled widely.  "We can do that?  I mean we… you're dead and…."  

"I still have my body." Bulma grabbed Vegeta's tail.  "C'mon you shy thing, Saiyan women aren't the only ones that get what they want."  Bulma dragged Vegeta into their room.

The rest of the team rolled on the floor laughing and clutching their sides.  Even Piccolo.


	26. Warriors Prepare Confrontation!

Una: Thank you for that accurate and timely explanation! That's pretty much what I thought, but I wanted to get a second opinion. Thank you very much!

Sholio: You're right!  I forgot about that.  I'll have to do a minor rewrite of Chapter 25.  

On to the story!

++++++++++

"We're gathered here this morning because we have reason to believe that something very evil, and very, very powerful is about to attack the mortal dimension." The Supreme Kai said.

"Very powerful? Did you feel the ki we were putting out at Super Saiyan five yesterday?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm afraid that the ki that I sensed was higher still Vegeta." The Supreme Kai returned. "In addition to the ki, I felt a vast aura of black magic. Whoever this is, he has entwined his ki abilities, and a great dark force. I have reason to believe that he can control demons and other manner of dark creatures."

"How do we fight against something like that?" Bardock asked.

"Well, I've called in a couple of experts on magic. They should be here in a little while." Kaioshin smiled.

Vegeta snuck a look at Roger. "He looks like he had a rough time of it last night." Vegeta thought noticing the fresh bite wound at the apex of his neck and shoulder, and the bruises on his arms. "I guess I should have warned him that the initial mating to cement the bond can sometimes get quite… energetic. Hehehehe! Oh well, be careful what you wish for…. Roger's just extremely lucky that this planet doesn't have a moon. Traditionally, the initial mating is done under a full moon. If the participants didn't kill each other in their ape form, they were bonded. Of course, even without a full moon, nature finds a way." 

Yambia's own neck sported the same wound. Both Yambia and Bulma woke up this morning happy and chattering like birds. They left and talked for a half an hour in private. Neither Vegeta nor Roger wanted to know what they talked about. 

"Supreme Kai?" Goku started.

"Yes Goku?" Kaioshin acknowledged.

"Well, we have a problem with my family members, Nappa, Piccolo and Kirillin. See, they're already dead and all, so if they fight and are 'killed' again, they will disappear from both dimensions. I really don't feel right about asking them to fight under those conditions." Goku petitioned.

Vegeta looked over at Kirillin and discovered that he looked sort of out of it this morning as well. "Poor guy was the unfortunate soul that had the room directly between Bulma and I, and Roger and Yambia. Poor guy probably didn't get a wink of sleep most of the night." Vegeta smiled.

"I thought about that earlier. I can restore their lives. I'm really not supposed to interfere so directly with the mortal world, but this power will destroy both dimensions if something isn't done." Kaioshin said.

"Whoa! Wait a minute Supreme Kai. I don't want my life restored. I have a job that I really enjoy in hell, and I will return there when this is over. I'm just here because Goku wanted me to help train these people. I wouldn't be of any help in the battle any ways." It grated on Piccolo's nerves to have to admit that, but it was true nonetheless. "Besides, if you restore my life, the Black Star Dragonballs will also be restored. I think you'll all agree that we've got enough problems without some asshole finding those."

Everyone that remembered the Black Star Dragonballs and the havoc they brought to their lives readily agreed.

"Okay Piccolo, anyone else?" The Supreme Kai said.

"I think I'll keep my halo on as well." Kirillin said. "As much as I would love to spend another lifetime with Number 18 and Maron, the last five years of my life was pure torture. I can't live through that again. And like Piccolo, I wouldn't make a single bit of difference in a fight of this magnitude anyways."

Vegeta understood completely. No one should have to live like that.

"Ok, well that leaves you three. Any objections if I restore your lives?" Kaioshin asked.

"No objections!" They echoed. 

"We never got to live out our full measure of life. "Bardock observed. "This will give us a chance to do something good with the time we have."

"Okay then, stand over here." Kaioshin ordered. The Supreme Kai pointed his palm at the three Saiyans and started chanting words in an unknown language.

"Umm… this isn't going to hurt is it?" Nappa complained.

Nappa, Raditz, and Bardock started to softly glow. Next their Halos disappeared. 

"It's done!" The Supreme Kai proclaimed.

"This great!" Bardock exclaimed. "I feel much stronger too!"

"You should all be stronger." Vegeta smirked. "Saiyans always get stronger when they recover from mortal wounds. You don't get much more mortal than being dead."

Raditz was looking at, and flexing his hands. "Thank you Supreme Kai!"

"Here we are, Supreme Kai! What is it you wanted?" Came a mysterious voice from behind.

Everyone turned to face Baba on her ever-present crystal ball. She was floating some six feet off the ground. Next to her was a spirit with no feet that a number of them recognized almost immediately.

"Dabura!" Gohan exclaimed. "What is he doing here?

"It's okay Gohan, Dabura turned over a new leaf, and he's here to help." Kaioshin explained.

"Yeah, well I'm keeping my eye on this guy, just in case." Gohan said with a glare at Dabura.

"Ok, what can you tell us Dabura?" Kaioshin asked.

"Let me start out by explaining how things work. As you know, there are an almost unlimited number of dimensions. Most of these dimensions are offshoots of other dimensions and contain living, mortal people. Then there is this dimension that is commonly called the next dimension or the other world dimension which contains the Kais, heaven, hell, and all manner of immortal beings and souls, except for you guys who are here by invitation of the Supreme Kai. When a person from a mortal dimension, such as yours, dies they come before King Emma to be judged and sent to either Heaven, if they are judged good, or Hell, if they are judged evil depending on the balance of the works of their lives. If a person goes to Hell they are given a specific length of time, or term. At the end of that term they are reviewed and can become eligible for redemption. The usual term for the average person is 50 years. However, at the end of that term if you show no signs of regret and are not willing to change then you are passed on to the next lowest pit of Hell. This process continues until Hell finally gives up on you and you are spit into the Dark Dimension, or as some call it, The Demon Realm. There your body is returned if you don't have it, and it is warped beyond all recognition to a demon form. I was once the master of the Dark Dimension, the King of the Demons." Dabura explained.

"This is all fine, but how does it help us against this enemy?" Piccolo asked.

"I don't know that it will." Dabura shook his head sadly. "But this information is important."

"Go on then." Vegeta ordered.

"Yes, where was I?" Dabura started again. "Oh yes. There are many classes of demons in the Dark Dimension, some more powerful than others. Some with special gifts like the ability to turn invisible, or to take other shapes, and some are very, very powerful. There exists a group of about 180 Demons that not even I could control. They were the Orkrans. These Demons are rumored to have existed in the Dark Dimension since it's creation. Very ancient, very powerful. Several hundred times more powerful than I was when I had a body. Fortunately, for whatever reason, they never took much interest in taking over the dimension and kept pretty much to themselves. It was an Orkran that Bibidi transmuted into what he named Buu. But neither Bibidi, nor Babidi could control or enslave an Orkran for very long. Anyways, about 150 or so years ago, I got word that somebody had entered the Demon Realm by means other than being processed through hell. And began to subjugate my demons to his will. Some of my more loyal demons were broadcasting the information to me telepathically but there was nothing I could do because of having been enslaved by Babidi. I lost contact with the dimension altogether about 100 years ago."

"Do you think that the enemy we are preparing for is the same one that took over the Demon Realm?"  Bardock asked.

"I'm certain of it." Dabura stated plainly.  "And if he has taken over, and now controls the demons of that realm, then he has an army of untold hundreds of millions.  If he has also managed to enslave the Orkran Demons, then I don't see how he can be stopped.

Goku and Vegeta looked at each other with a smirk.  It had been years since either of them had a real challenge.  Their Saiyan blood fighting their instinct to battle, with their instinct to keep their families and loved ones from harm.  Sure, both of them wish that such an enemy did not exist, but deep down both wanted this battle with a passion!  

Roger was also fighting his emotions.  Being an ex-human he had no idea where this sudden Saiyan battle lust was leading him. He only knew that he couldn't wait to get there, danger or no.  He was also fighting the desire to keep Yambia safe and sound.

**_"You need not worry about me lover._**" Yambia's voice sounded in his head. "**_I'm a Saiyan warrior, from a long and proud line of Saiyan warriors.  I will fight beside you and die beside you if necessary.  My staying where it's safe will only prolong the inevitable if we loose this battle anyways."_**

**_"I will not try to stop you if that's what you want.  You cannot stop me from worrying about you though." _**Roger smiled.

**_"I wouldn't dream of stopping you, just try not to get too many gray hairs over it, okay?" _**Yambia smiled back. **_"I love you Roger."_**

****

Like most Saiyans, those three words were hard to come by for Yambia.  But even though Roger was changed into a Saiyan, most of his basic personality traits remained intact.  Roger was far more affectionate and loving than the average Saiyan male. He used the word love with abandon where a woman would practically have to crowbar the word out of a normal Saiyan Male's mouth.  Yambia is still a bit grieved over the loss of the sky-blue eyes that Roger had before his transformation though, but the onyx-black Saiyan eyes he now sported were also very compelling.  

**_"I love you too Yambia." _**Roger returned.

"Dear Dende they're making eyes at each other again!" Kirillin quietly lamented.  "I'm definitely requesting a room change for tonight!!"

"Do you have anything else of importance to tell us Dabura?" Trucks asked.

"Two things.  The first has to do with the barrier between The Dark Dimension and the Mortal Dimension.   In exactly one Earth year and three Earth months, the seven great galaxies will align on the universal axis.  This will cause the barrier between The Dark Dimension and the Moral Dimension will thin considerably.  The conjunction will only be perfect for three Earth days, but in that time the denizens of The Dark Dimension will be able to pass into the Mortal Dimension with little effort." Dabura explained.

"And just how do you know all of that?" Pan asked

"Well…" Dabura started a bit embarrassed. "Before Babidi enslaved me, that's when I had planned on leading my demon army in such an attack.   If I had been successful, I could have opened a permanent conduit between the two dimensions, spreading The Dark Dimensions evil and turning everyone there into my demon slaves, poised to attack this dimension."

"What's the second thing?" Vegeta demanded.

"The very last mental transmission I received from one of my Lieutenants was that they were being attacked by Emperor Cordell."  Dabura finished.

+++++++++++

Cordell paced a floor just as cold and stony as his own heart.  "Why is the Supreme Kai suddenly roaming around the mortal realm?  It doesn't make sense unless he has somehow sensed or been foretold of my coming.  But how?    And where are all the high ki readings gone?   There were numerous such levels on Earth, and a few others scattered here and there.  They seem to have all disappeared.  Could they have gone with the Supreme Kai?  I dare not tear a hole into the other dimension, I would be detected in a heartbeat, especially if they are expecting me.   I may have to risk it if I want to know what is happening though.

"Master!" A small troll like being ran into the room.

"Yes Charnaick, this better be good." Cordell threatened.

"We have maintained a psychic link to Dabura, just as you requested.  A little while ago, he moved out of heaven." Charnaick said.

"Can we tap into what he is seeing and hearing without him knowing it?" Cordell ask.

"I believe we can sire." Charnaich answered.

"Good!  Channel it to me then!" Cordell exclaimed.

Cordell began to receive everything Dabura saw and heard.  Cordell heard the entire story.  But far more, oh yes, far, far more.   He began to assess the ki levels of the Z-Warriors.  "Interesting.  Some very high ki levels indeed, but nothing the Orkran and I cannot easily handle."  Several medium level ki levels, and a few ki levels so low that they barely registered on Cordell's senses.   

"So, they know I am coming then." Cordell chuckled. "Well, it won't do them any good.   This place has given me more power than they can comprehend, and I've enslaved the Orkran.  If they think they can stop me their quite mad."

Still, Cordell was uneasy.  Something about one of the people he was observing was familiar.  Cordell tried to probe the mind of the one they call Roger.   "Is that him then?  Is that Rogalle?   It looks like him in the face."   Cordell pushed his mind forward and tried to get a glimpse of who that was when he suddenly found himself pulled too far in.

+++++++++

The second Roger heard the name "Cordell" his body went rigid.   No one noticed at first because they were still listening to Dabura and Kaioshin.   However, while Roger's body was still next to his mate, his mind was elsewhere.

Roger stood on the plain of his own mind.  Facing him was a tall, imposing warrior.  Roger knew that his body, or that mental image that currently was his body, wasn't his to command.   Like his dream when he transformed into a Saiyan, he was just a passenger.

"So Cordell, it is you then.  Over 300 years and you haven't changed a bit!" Roger heard himself say.

"H-how did you do that??"  Cordell seemed surprised that he had been detected, and his mental essence had been so easily pulled into Rogalle's consciousness."

"Hehehe.. You know I was always better at mental techniques than you were Cordell." Rogalle snickered.

Cordell quickly regained his composure. "True.  But you cannot imagine the power I have now Rogalle.  You cannot possibly consider challenging me now."

"You're not leaving us a whole lot of choice Cordell.  The people that I'm teamed up with here will not allow you to destroy their home dimension, or this one either.  They will fight you to the death, and beyond if necessary." Rogalle said.  "You'll be fighting the strongest and most stubborn people in the Omniverse."

"Well, I've seen the ki levels of the people you're with, and I'm not really worried about it." Cordell sneered.  Even if they are hiding some of it, it's still nothing compared to mine.   Also, I won't be coming alone."

"So, you've enslaved the entire Demon Realm then?" Rogalle was trying to pump some information from Cordell.

"Something like that." Cordell smiled evilly.

"Why are you doing this Cordell?  You were one of us!  We took you in when you had nobody.  Why are you turning on every principal that the Turtle Masters stood for?" Rogalle wanted to know.

"Hahahaaha!  You were always a gullible fool Rogalle!  I was a plant sent in by The Dragon Elite.  I was sent to spy on you and tell them your strengths and weaknesses.  Their leader was my father!   My mission was changed however when I seen that you had the Four Star Dragonball.   You see, I had learned of the Legend of the Dragonballs some years earlier and kept that information from my father and the other Dragon Elite, and had already collected three of them when I met you.  My needs were simple, I needed your Dragonball and I needed to be free, so when I learned that your strengths were equal to that of The Dragon Elite, I told them that they could easily best you.  It worked better than I expected.  You basically destroyed one another while I walked off with the Dragonball, and the ability to freely move around and find the last three.  Something I could not have done had my father survived.  It took me 30 years to find and obtain the last three Dragonballs, but it was well worth the wait."  Cordell explained.

"I see, so you never had any real loyalty to anyone." Rogalle said.

"Loyalty is for fools!" Cordell answered.

"So, why are you doing this?" Rogalle asked.

"My father's scope was far too limited.  Ruling one planet is nice, but to rule the Omniverse, now that's ambition!" Cordell raved.

"So, it's all about the power?" Rogalle asked.

"Of course.  What else is there?" Cordell answered.  "Well, while I've enjoyed our little chat a lot, I really have plans to make, demons to train, that sort of thing, so I gotta be on my way." 

Cordell suddenly got an evil grin.

Back in the physical world both Roger suddenly screamed and dropped over and remained deathly still as Cordell ripped himself out of Rogalle's mind.


	27. Warriors Prepare The Joining

So dark… Floating…. Cold….  "Where am I?" Roger wondered.

After Cordell ripped himself from Rogalle's/Roger's mind, Roger seemed to be set adrift.  He had no idea how long he'd been floating in this… nothingness…  All concept of time seemed to be gone.  He could not feel his body at all, he felt completely detached 

"Wait, not completely…   What is that?" Roger wondered.

**_"Roger!  Roger!  Please fight!  Hang on!!"_** A disembodied voice cried.

**_"Yambia?  Is that you?"_** Roger said.

****

**_"Yes!!  It's me Roger!  You're still there!  I thought I'd lost you!"_**  Yambia exclaimed happily**_.  "What the hell happened?  First you wouldn't answer any of us, you looked like you were in a trance, and then you clutched your head, screamed, and fell over!"_**

****

**_"Someone attacked my mind Yambia.  I was talking, or rather another me was talking to Cordell." _**Roger tried to explain.  **_"Wait Yambia, something is happening here!"_**

****

All around Roger, his "mindscape" began to swirl and change.   Roger found himself standing on a rock-strewn beach along a very rocky shoreline.

"Hello Roger." A voice from behind him greeted.

Roger turned fast in a defensive posture ready to face..  himself..

"W-who are you?" Roger stammered.

Essentially, I am you.  Or more accurately, you are the reincarnation of what I once was.

+++++++++++++++

Goku looked over at Vegeta.  Goku knew that the Saiyan Prince was very worried about Roger even though Vegeta struggled to remain passive.

"What has happened Kaioshin?" Goku asked.  

"Roger says he's been attacked. Mentally attacked by Cordell." Yambia interrupted.

"You are in contact with Roger?" Kaioshin exclaimed.

"Yes, through our bond." Yambia said. "But now he seems to be talking to someone else."

+++++++++++++++

"Ok, no more riddles, who are you?" Roger demanded.

"I am, or was, a man by the name of Rogalle.  I lived 400 years ago.  I was the leader of the Turtle Masters." Rogalle said.

"Turtle Masters….  Goku mentioned that the old man we seen on New Namek was a Turtle Master.  Roshi was his name." Roger explained.

"Yes, Roshi was a 10 year old boy when I died.  I promised him I would be back if I was needed.   Cordell stole the last three scrolls that Roshi needed to complete his training so he never did gain the strength that Cordell or I had." Rogalle explained.

"So, what has happened?  Am I hurt or dying or something?  Why can't I wake up?" Roger inquired.

"When Cordell mentally dug in and ripped away, he meant for the attack to be fatal.  However he thought that you, or rather we, were human.  If it weren't for this fantastic Saiyan form we are now in, we would indeed be yesterday's news.  As it is, we only suffered some mild mental and physical trauma which will be healed pretty quickly, thanks again to our Saiyan metabolism.  The reason you can't regain consciousness is because I'm currently holding you here." Rogalle explained.

"Wha? Why?" Roger stammered.

"How old do I look Roger?" Rogalle asked.

"Umm…  40, 45 tops." Roger answered.

"Actually, when I passed from the mortal dimension, I was 287 years old." Rogalle confided.

"Whew! Turtle Masters live a long time!" Roger exclaimed remembering the part of Vegeta's story where he said that Roshi was in excess of 400 years old.

"Think about this Roger, 287 years of life experience, 287 years of combat training and experience.  287 years of Turtle Master techniques.  It's all locked up in your subconscious with me Roger."  Rogalle continued.

"What are you saying?" Roger asked.

"I'm proposing that we merge our memories Roger, merge our lives." Rogalle explained. "If we do that, then you would have access to all of my memories, my training, my fighting experience, everything.

"Would I still be…?  Well, would I still be me?" Roger wondered.

"Yes, your identity would still be intact." Rogalle reassured.

"What would happen to you?" Roger continued.

"Other than in your memories of me, I would cease to exist as Rogalle.  Don't take it too hard though Roger, that's what should have happened when I reincarnated anyways.   I knew that going in, you know?"  Rogalle said.  "I actually cheated to retain my memories in your subconscious.  Called in a few favors.

"Cease to exist?  I don't know Rogalle that would feel like I killed you or something.  I can't do that." Roger said.

"Roger, I've been dead for hundreds of years, you cannot kill me.  And this is for the good of all existence.  You will need the skills I'm offering in the upcoming battle."  Rogalle pleaded.

Roger thought for a long moment, unflinchingly looking into Rogalle's eyes.  "Okay then, what do I need to do?"

"Nothing, just stand right there." Rogalle said floating down to where Roger stood.  Without another word, Rogalle simply walked into Roger's form.   For just a second, Roger felt like he had been hugged by his brother.   Ten seconds later, Roger opened far wiser eyes to behold the face of his mate.

"Hey everyone he's awake!" Yambia yelled.

"You don't have to yell brat, we're all standing right here!" Vegeta said.  "Oof!" Bulma gave him the infamous elbow to the ribs."    
  
"Be nice Vegeta!" Bulma scolded.

Vegeta gave her a bit of a death glare, then smiled real big.  "Yes dear." Vegeta's retort dripped with sarcasm.

"Roger, are you okay?" Yambia asked with a worried look on her face.  She appeared to have been crying recently.  "We thought you were gone for a few minutes.  Like poor Dabura."

"Dabura is gone?" Roger asked.

"Yes Roger, apparently whatever force ripped through your mind was channeled through Dabura, and subsequently ripped through him.   It killed him." Kaioshin said sadly.  He's gone from all the known dimensions now.

"So, what happened Roger?  Why were you attacked like that?" Goku asked.

Roger spent the next 20 minutes telling them everything that happened from the time Rogalle pulled Cordell into his mind.

"So, you have all the fighting skill and knowledge that Rogalle had?  Fantastic!" Goku said, looking at Roger as a possible sparing partner for the first time.

"Yes, I guess so.  I just hope I can use these skills as well as he did in his life." Roger said.

"Alright, we got to discuss plans for this guy's coming." Vegeta warned.  "From what I understand, we know who to expect, and we know when to expect them, is that right?"

"Yes!" Kaioshin exclaimed.  "Dabura said that the barrier between the Demon Realm and the Mortal Realm will be thin enough in a year and three months, Earth time, to allow the denizens of the Demon Realm to freely pass back and forth for three days.

"So we have a year and three months to prepare." Bardock stated.  "You know, we don't know the full powers of this Cordell guy.  Is it wise to have everyone training in this dimension leaving The Mortal Realm completely unguarded?"

"Grandpa's got a point Dad.  Some of us should be on Earth at all times." Goten said.

Bardock wasn't sure that he liked being called Grandpa at all.  But he accepted it graciously enough.

"In addition to that, someone has to keep tabs on the day-to-day operations of Capsule Corporation as well." Trunks said.   "I've got some very good office managers looking after things right now, but there are various operations and situations that require my signature and presence." 

"Not to mention our families, we can't just leave our wives and husbands for over a year to fend for themselves." Gohan added.

The three newly revived Saiyans looked at each other wondering why anyone would be concerned with something so petty when the fate of all existence was in the balance.  "If we lose this battle, your Capsule Corporation, whatever that is, and your families aren't going to be around very long anyways." Nappa scowled.

Both Gohan and Trunks started to get angry at the big Saiyan.  But they both realized that Nappa was absolutely correct.  Rude, but correct.

"Look, I understand about your lives and your families, I lost my mate and my children when Vegeta was destroyed, but if we go into this training in a half assed manner, we're gonna get our butts kicked.  Didn't you hear what that guy Dabura said?  Hundreds of millions of Demons!  Even if they were all had a relatively low fighting power, they could overwhelm us with sheer numbers!  And then there are those other demons, what did he call them?  Okras?" Nappa wondered.

"Orkrans" Vegeta supplied.

"Yeah, that's the ones!"  Nappa continued. "We have to be in this training to the extreme and 100%!" Nappa finished.  
  


"I agree with Nappa" Vegeta said. "But whatever details the brats need to take care of can be done outside of the training schedule, isn't that right?"  Vegeta looked pointedly at Trunks, Trunks Jr. Gohan, Goten, Pan, and Bura.

"Yes Father/Vegeta" they all answered.

+++++++++++++++++++

"Alright then." Kaioshin said.  "We need to work out a schedule of who will be training on Earth, and who will be training here, that way we can satisfy all of your concerns, and still get the needed training time in."

"Can I go train on Earth?" Raditz suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree.

Bardock knew where his son was coming from. "Sure son, I don't see why we all can't spend some time on your brother's planet.   Maybe we'll all see what he sees in it."   
  
"Is there a possibility that Cordell could attack sooner than we expect?" Bura asked.

"Anything's possible" Kaioshin said. "But judging by what Dabura said, one wouldn't think that he could get his Demon Army here before the barrier thins, otherwise Dabura himself would have attacked The Mortal Realm many centuries ago.   As I recall, this particular conjunction only happens once every 33 million years or so."

"Do we have any idea about where the barrier might thin the most?  That's the most likely point of entry for the Demons." Kirillin suggested.

"Good question Kirillin.  One that I don't currently have the answer for but I will try to find out." The Supreme Kai said.

"Ok, then it's settled.  Piccolo will be in charge of training here on Kaioshin's planet, and I will be in charge of training on Earth.  I assume there is no objections to that arrangement?" Vegeta said looking around.   No one would deny that Vegeta is the best man for the job.   Goku is also an excellent instructor, but has a tendency to be a bit too soft.

"Good.  Raditz, Nappa, and Bardock will come with me this time.  They will need more clothes and other personal items they can't get here." Vegeta continued holding his nose for added emphasis.

"Thanks Vegeta." All three of them sort of mumbled.  It had not escaped their notice that with the return of their lives, the accompanying body odor also returned.

"Additionally, Goten will come to Earth as well." Vegeta added. "Kirillin, you will stay here and train under Piccolo until the World's Martial Arts Tournament next month.  Vegeta continued. "Goku, you and I will need to meet to train under Super Saiyan Five when we can schedule the time."

"Looking forward to it Vegeta!" Goku said.

"I need to go back to Earth as well Vegeta.  I need to tell Videl where I'm going to be, and I need to arrange a sabbatical from my position at the University." Gohan said.

Trunks decided that he could stay at Kaioshin's planet. Since he learned his new teleportation technique, he could pop in and out of the office as needed.

Roger glanced over in Trunk's general direction. "Well, I suppose I need to arrange the time off with my boss." 

Trunks smiled. "No problem Roger.  In fact I had been considering you for a promotion anyways.  You've been a good employee and now you're saving all existence.  I think we can double that check you send home to your parents every month."

"MY PARENTS!" Roger suddenly realized. "I wonder how I'm going to explain all of this to them when I get back?   I mean, not being human anymore and all!  It's going to come as quite a shock!"

"Then you have to explain me, lover." Yambia cooed in Roger's ear.

"I'm in deep doo-doo." Roger lamented.   Roger's father wasn't a hardcore bigot.  He believed that everyone deserved an equal chance and an equal shot in life.  Hell, he even protested unfair admissions practices based on race at the University he attended back when he was a student.  However, his father was just bigoted enough to make his feelings known about how people should stick to their own race where marriage and grandchildren were concerned.  And Roger had not simply gone outside of his race, but outside of his species.  "Hell, I'm outside of my species!" Roger dreaded facing his family.

"Dad's going to freak out Yambia, at least at first." Roger said, wondering why he hadn't considered this before.

Yambia just smiled. "My father would have had the same reaction..  ummm... well probably worse in fact.  We'll get through it Roger, you'll see."

"Um… Vegeta?" Roger smiled sheepishly.

"Yes Roger?" Vegeta answered

"If it's all the same to you and the rest then Yambia and I will stay here, at least for now, and train." Roger stated.

**_"Well, so much for Mr. Fearless." _**Yambia teased.

**_"It's not that…. Well, ok it is that, but I just need some time to figure out how I can approach my family with this, ok?   I know that I do have to confront them sooner or later though." _**Roger said.

**_"I understand.  Take whatever time you need." _** Yambia smiled.

Vegeta smirked. "Okay then we will periodically rotate the place where people are training so that everyone gets the benefit of the experience of everyone else.  Anybody have any questions or comments?   No?  Good, let's get to work!"


	28. Warriors Prepare When Titans Collide

Ok, I've been neglecting my reviewers lately, so here goes.

Una: What they did to Dabura was criminal!  That took a perfectly evil villain and turned him into a blubbering, well you said it best, fruit!  That's why he was OOC when I put him into my fic.  Sure, a villain can turn over a new leaf, but that was just goofy!  I couldn't bring him into the fic like that!  Then I offed him while still maintaining his dignity.   Can you imagine a Vegeta like that? Nauseating!  I'd just as soon rather see him remain evil!   I'd just as soon cease to exist than to act like that!

Mirai Gohan: Well, no I'm not exactly overlooking it, per se.  I'm just not including it here in this fic.   As I recall, and if I'm wrong someone correct me because I read an old comic style manga on this some years ago, but Tsurusenin is actually Roshi's brother or half brother and isn't Baba the little old witch woman Roshi's sister?  Seems like I recall that Roshi called her sis in an early DBZ ep.  Of course, that was a Funimation version, so lord only knows how they butchered the translation on that.  Anyways, yes, I have left that part out.

**Luna Inverse: Congratulations!  You were the 100th reviewer for The Vegeta Redemption!  You win my undying gratitude!******

Immortal7: Well, I'll do my best with the battle scenes.  I have been studying various forms of martial arts since I was eight years old (I'm now 44 years old) so I do have quite a bit of experience to draw from.  As far as the timeline, I just made it up in my head, more or less.  There is a battle/sparing scene at the end of this chapter, tell me if you like it.

Aishachik: Yes, basically King Kai told Goku not to tell Vegeta that 90% of the people in the stands voted to forgive Vegeta because King Kai did not want to detract from Vegeta's speech, and heartfelt remorse.  After all, since there were only good people making the decision, the deck was stacked in Vegeta's favor.  I'm assuming that good people that have relinquished their life's issues would vote to forgive Vegeta as long as he was sorry for what he did.

Ok, I think that covers anyone that had questions, to everyone else that reviewed, thank you very much!  

A/N: Just a comment on the upcoming battle scenes; characters in the DB, DBZ, and DBGT world are almost entirely stand-up, punch and kick fighters, with ki-attacks interspersed in between and often as a finishing move.   There was very little in the way of grappling/wrestling, and other than Trunks, and some early Gohan, very little in the way of weapons.  There also isn't much in the way of placed nerve strikes or holds.   The Fact is, watching DBZ, you only see five standard hand/arm techniques, and around six standard foot/leg techniques, and of course, some tail techniques from Vegeta, and Frieza.  All this sort of leaves me to believe that Toriyama himself is probably not a martial artist.  I will also stay away from a whole lot of grappling, holds, etc, preferring the stand-up styles of fighting myself.  But I do plan on getting into some placed nerve strikes as I am pretty good with them and would think that they would have been included with the Turtle Training.  At the same time, I don't want to get too technical with the descriptions of the techniques because it may tend to bore some people.  So I will have to find some middle ground someplace.  Any suggestions about writing battle scenes are gratefully welcomed.

On to the story!

  
++++++++++++++

The final decision of who will train where ended up being:

Earth: Vegeta, Bardock, Nappa, Raditz, Gohan, Trunks Jr., Uub, and Bura. 

Kaioshin's planet: Piccolo, Kirillin, Trunks, Goten, Kaioshin, Pan, Roger, and Yambia.

Goku would be the "floater" and be where he was needed when he was needed.  Mostly he was looking forward to his Super Saiyan Five training with Vegeta.   It had been almost seven years since Goku had broken the Super Saiyan Four barrier, and in all of that time he's had nobody stronger than he to train or fight with.  Goku's excitement knew no bounds.

Bura was selected to go back to Earth because Bardock, Nappa, and Raditz had nothing but the clothes on their backs to wear, and their Saiyan battle armor was badly worn.  Nappa was barely clothed at all.   Bura's first duties would be to manufacture several sets of battle armor, and shop for some street clothes for all three.   Vegeta expected that this wouldn't take more than a day or two, looking pointedly at Bura.  Vegeta knew how the girl loved to shop.  "And nothing in pink!" Vegeta scowled remembering his first experience with Earth style garments.

The shopping actually went pretty smoothly, other than the Saiyan's resistance to the store clerks measuring tapes.  Nappa was another problem entirely.   Nothing they tried fit him and they finally had to go to a big and tall men's store, and even there, their choices were limited.   After an hour of listening to Nappa rant about these humans not having any "real" men among them, they had finally picked out five outfits of clothing for him, and size 16 EE shoes.

"And just what kind of material is this anyways?  It wouldn't stand up to even a weak ki attack!" Nappa was still going on as they got back into the hover car.

The hover car that now sported a new sunroof, compliments of Nappa.

"It's not supposed to you big lug!" Bura finally reached exasperation. "We'll supply you with training clothes and armor when we get back to Capsule Corporation."

"Well, at least I finally have something to wear other than what I left life with when I died." Nappa consoled himself.  He had been pretty embarrassed since being brought back to life and the Saiyan Armor that had been restored when he went to Heaven disappeared.  Even when they had all showered before leaving on their shopping trip, there had been nothing around that even came close to fitting him.  Bura finally took down a tapestry and cut a hole for Nappa's head and tied the tapestry cord around his waist.  The guy looked like a huge Buddhist Monk.  A huge, angry, Buddhist Monk.  

Before Bura left that morning, she had programmed instructions for a rush order on training clothes and the Saiyan Armor into CC Textile Division manufacturing computer.  "The order should be there by now." Bura hoped.

Vegeta had taken two of the smaller Gravity Chambers back to Earth and was in the process of setting them up, and scheduling times that each "team" could use them.   When they weren't in the Gravity Chambers, they would be training outside.    
  
"Nappa and Bardock are very close to going super now.   It shouldn't take much to get Nappa angry enough to transform, but he didn't know Bardock well enough to know what buttons to push to piss him off.   Raditz is much stronger than he was when he got killed, but still a ways from going super.  It will take a few months of hard training for him.  Hmm…  Maybe a day or two in the room of spirit and time would…  Oh wait, Piccolo destroyed the door.  Maybe Dende has another idea." Vegeta thought.   Vegeta took off towards the lookout.

Gohan had just finished filling out the forms required for him to take a two-year sabbatical from his fellowship at Satan University.   Reason listed: Personal Enlightenment.   In truth Gohan could have just as easily filled out the paperwork for his retirement.  After all, he did have over 30 years tenure and he was the head of the Science Department.  But he did so love his job and would miss it during his time away.  "It won't be long before I will have to seriously consider retiring though.  Videl has really been hinting hard at traveling and spending more time together." Gohan thought.  Gohan dropped the paperwork into the clerk's inbox and went out to find a payphone.   Gohan wanted Videl to come and live at Capsule Corp while he trained.  That way, at least they would get to see each other in the evenings.

Vegeta passed Korin's Tower on the way up to Kami's Lookout and paused for a minute.  "I wonder if that old cat has any Senzu beans?" He thought out loud.   Vegeta flew back down to Korin's place and was greeted by an old, grizzled, Yajirobe.

"Hey Vegeta, long time no see, what's up?" Yajirobe smiled.

"The usual, something nasty is threatening the universe.  But I don't have time for pleasantries right now, is Korin here?"  Vegeta scowled a bit.

"Right here Vegeta." Korin said as he walked up behind them.  He carried a small sack with him.  "I've been monitoring you and the others since you left Earth.  I think these are what you came for."   Korin handed the sack to Vegeta.  "There are thirty senzu beans in there."

"Thirty?  That's more than we usually get." Vegeta said.

"Well, you guys haven't been using them up for many years now.  I was able to put some away, just in case." Korin explained.

"I don't mean to seem ungrateful, but I have to get these guys training as soon as possible and I have to see Dende." Vegeta said.  "Thank you for the beans."  With that, Vegeta took off again.

After getting over the shock of being spoken to in a civil tone by Vegeta, Korin finally responded. "You're welcome!"

Vegeta landed on Kami's lookout and was greeted by Mr. Popo.  "Don't you ever get old?" Vegeta greeted.

"Not as long as there is a Kami and I have purpose" Popo answered.

"Oh..  Must be nice." Vegeta chuckled. "Is Dendi here?"

"Yes, like Korin he's been monitoring you guys since he felt all the major powers leave Earth.  He'll be out shortly.  Would you like something to eat or drink?"  Mr. Popo offered.

"Thank you but no.  Could you tell Dendi that I'm in a bit of a hurry.  If he's been monitoring us then he knows that we don't have much time." Vegeta said.  

As they talked, Vegeta and Mr. Popo had been walking towards Kami's Sanctuary.  As they approached the front, Dendi walked out.

"Hello Vegeta.  Looks like you've had..  What is it the humans call it?  A face lift?" Dendi smiled.

"Something like that." Vegeta smirked. "I'm going to get straight to the point.  If you've been monitoring us then can I assume that you know what is going to happen?"

"Yes, or at least most of it." Dendi said.

"Good.  What we need is for you to come to Earth, come to Capsule Corporation, and help us in our training." Vegeta said.

"How can I help?" Dendi asked.

"We plan on extreme training, which means that injuries cannot be avoided.   We need you there to heal us when that happens." Vegeta explained. "Korin was generous enough to give us 30 Senzu beans, which I plan on giving to Kakkarot for his crew on Kaioshin's planet."

"Have you forgotten that Kaioshin possesses the ability to heal since he merged with Kabito?  You should keep the beans when they are needed during battle." Dendi said.

"You're right, I had forgotten that.  So you will come?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes, I will be there." Dendi answered.

"Another thing I need to know." Vegeta continued. "What's the current status of the Room of Spirit and Time?"

"Still totaled.  Piccolo destroyed the door from the inside.  However I have been studying the journal of the Kami that originally built the room.  It was in a very ancient language and has taken me years to translate, but I think I can restore the door, but I need you and Piccolo here at the same time." Dendi explained.

"Ok, I think that can be arranged." Vegeta said.  "Just a minute."

Vegeta focused his mind on his bond with his mate. "Bulma?  Can you hear me Bulma?"

"Yes Vegeta.  How's it going on Earth?"  Bulma asked.

"Good, just getting everything in order." Vegeta answered  "Could you tell Piccolo that he's needed at Kami's Lookout?  It's important."

"Sure thing!" Bulma said.

Little more than 30 seconds later Trunks appeared with Piccolo in tow.

"Trunks?  I didn't know you knew the Instant Transmission technique!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Well, I don't really, it's the teleportation technique that Kaioshin uses, not Goku's instant transmission.  Although they are similar I'm told.

"I see.  I'm going to have to learn how to do that one of these days.  Maybe Kakkarot can show me later." Vegeta mused.

Dendi lead them all up to where the door for the Room of Spirit and Time once stood.  "Ok, all we have to do is get Piccolo inside and we can use the same technique we used to open up a portal to Hell when we needed to get Goku out.  Once we get that open, Mr. Popo can rebuild the door."

"How am I going to get in there?" Piccolo asked a bit skeptical.

Dendi smiled.  "That's where Vegeta comes in.   Vegeta, can you go to Super Saiyan Three?"

"No sweat!" Vegeta said with a smirk, then went Super Saiyan Three without effort.

"Ok, now face the room and put everything you have into a loud yell or scream." Dendi said.  "That's how Buu, Gotenks and Piccolo got out when they got trapped in there." 

"Ok, here I go!" Vegeta drew in a deep breath, thought of an appropriate expletive, and let fly.

Vegeta's yell had the desired effect, opening a portal roughly five foot in diameter.  Piccolo quickly jumped through.

**_"Ok Piccolo, are you receiving my mental transmission?" _**Dendi asked.

**_"Loud and clear Dendi."  _**Piccolo answered

**_"Remember Piccolo, this has to be timed perfectly." _** Dendi reminded.

"**_Ok, on my count then." _** Piccolo said.  **_"1… 2… 3…!"_**

****

**_"Hey, we're getting better at this, got it on the first attempt!" _** Dendi said.

**_"Yeah." _**Piccolo smirked. "**_We should be able to hold this for awhile, we're both stronger now.  How long will Mr. Popo need?"_**

****

**_"Half hour, maybe forty-five minutes." _** Dendi said.

"I'm starting now Dendi."  Mr. Popu raised both his hands and started gesturing back and forth, and as he did, the bricks of the old door began to fly back into place.

++++++++++++++

"Alright Roger, let's see what you've got!"

A surprised Roger turned to see Goku in a defensive posture with his front hand making a "bring it on!" gesture.

Roger smiled. "Good, I've been wanting to test my skills since my merger with Rogalle.  Although I had hoped to start with somebody at my own power level."

"Don't worry, power up to your max and I'll match it and fight at that level." Goku reassured.

Roger powered up to Mystic Super Saiyan One without any effort at all and reached his maximum.  His control of his ki had improved so much with Rogalle's influence that he powered up without so much as tearing a blade of grass at his feet.

"Whoa!  This guy is strong!  It won't take a whole lot of training before he's equal to Super Saiyan Three!" Goku thought to himself. "This should be fun!"  Goku powered up to Super Saiyan Two and matched Roger's power level exactly.  

Roger's excitement level was near fever pitch.  Part of him was well aware that he stood no chance whatsoever against the man in front of him, particularly after feeling the absolutely crazy ki level he and Vegeta was putting out at Super Saiyan Five, but the other part, the purely Saiyan part, was bent on kicking Goku's butt.  Roger had a secret, he was sandbagging just a bit.  "If Goku stays at that power level, I may have a chance.  Otherwise, I'll mark it up to education and take my lumps."

"Goku smiled inwardly.  He wasn't born yesterday, and he knew full well that Roger was sandbagging."  "I may not have 287 years of battle experience, but I can tell when someone is holding back when I see it." Goku thought to himself.

"Shall I lead off then?" Goku asked.

"Age before beauty." Roger smirked.

"You've spent way too much time around Vegeta." Goku said and threw a quick but powerful ki attack straight at Roger's face.  

Roger casually flicked it away with the back of his hand, knowing that the ki attack was merely a distraction for Goku's follow-up attack, which turned out to be a swing kick aimed at Roger's head.  Roger threw an outward-block which stopped the kick with apparent ease.  

"He's fast, and quite smart."  Goku thought.  Goku then decided to go on the defensive to see what Roger could really do.   Roger wasted no time in pressing his attack with a flurry of punches and kicks that even Yambia couldn't completely follow.

A small audience had congregated a safe distance away.   Kaioshin, Yambia, Kirillin, Pan, and Goten had stopped their training and were watching in awe

"My gosh!  His offensive attack is flawless!" Goku thought. 

Fortunately for him, Goku's defense was also flawless.  Roger threw a spinning reverse swing kick at Goku's head that Goku ducked under when Roger decided that a frontal assault was not going to work, and he jumped back 50 feet and stood facing his opponent.  Roger charged up a ki attack and threw it to the ground right in front of Goku's feet.  The attack threw a cloud of dust a half a mile into the air.   Roger lowered his ki as far as possible.

"What!  I've lost him!  I can't sense him at all!" Goku thought.  Goku was trying to fly above the dust cloud when Roger delivered a back fist strike that sent Goku into a nearby hill, and drove him almost 50 yards through the ground.

"Got him!" Roger cheered one second, the next second finding himself plowing through the dirt and rocks.

Goku had used his instant transmission technique to get behind Roger and booted him into the planet.

Everyone watching the fight winced.  "Ouch!!! That had to hurt!" Kirillin said.

Goku landed and watched the spot where Roger went underground. "What's he up to?  He should have recovered by now."

Suddenly a pair of hands broke the surface of the ground underneath Goku and grabbed his ankles.  Roger then flew up and swung Goku around and threw him into a nearby boulder, which was turned into millions of pebbles upon impact.  Roger attempted to fly in with a follow-up attack, but Goku had thrown his signature attack straight at Roger.

"Ka.. Me.. Ha.. Me.. Ha!!"  Roger heard from below him.

"Whoa!  I can't just swat that one away."  Roger exclaimed to himself.   From Roger's new memories came the answer.   Roger stopped and concentrated his ki, and around him formed a blue bubble.   The Kamehameha wave struck the bubble and although it pushed the bubble back, it did not penetrate it.   Goku put as much power as he could behind his attack, but without going above Roger's power level, Goku found that he simply could not penetrate the bubble.  Goku let the Kamehameha wave dissipate.

"Neat technique!" Goku congratulated Roger.

"Thanks, it does have it's disadvantages though.  You can't hurt me when I'm using it, but unfortunately I can't attack from inside it."  Roger explained and let the bubble dissipate.  "Additionally, my air would eventually run out if I couldn't get out for whatever reason."

"Oh yes, I see." Goku said. "Still it's great for surviving ki attacks."

"Ready for a test?" Goku looked sly.  Or at least as sly as Goku could look.

"Bring it on then." Roger said.

"Ok, here it comes." Goku said and flew a few hundred yards away, turned and faced Roger.

Goku started flying directly at Roger.  "DRAGON…  FIST…  PUNCH!!"

Roger stood in awe as Goku seemed to turn into a huge dragon, fangs and claws bared.

"Well, two can play at that game my friend." Roger laughed.

Goku had expected Roger to simply get out of the way, but was shocked when he started flying right towards the dragon's mouth.

"TIGER….  CLAW…  STRIKE!" Roger screamed above the din.

Goku was amazed.  Before his very eyes was a mirror attack to his own Dragon Fist Punch, but instead of a Dragon, a huge White Tiger was bearing down on him, claws and fangs at the ready!   Even more amazing was the fact that Roger had managed to raise his ki for this attack well above Super Saiyan Three level!

"HOLY SHIT! Kirillin screamed. "EVERYBODY GET DOWN NOW!!"

The attacks collided, and the world went white.


	29. Warriors Prepare Facing The Music

Una: Yes. Up to the end of DBGT, Vegeta had not achieved SS3.  He only attained SS4 through the scientific wizardry of his mate.  However, I assumed that in order for Vegeta to achieve SS4 without the use of the Brutz ray, or whatever it's actually called, he would have to be strong enough to do so and would have kept training until he made SS3.  After all, he wouldn't want Kakkarot doing anything that he couldn't do himself, now would he? :c)

Immortal7: Thank you for the compliment and offer of help.  I'll let you know if I need anything.

To all others that reviewed, thank you very much!

On to the story!

_____________________________________________

Dendi almost let the portal close as the power he was sensing from The Supreme Kai's planet increased dramatically, and then subsided.

**_"Dendi! Get your mind back onto the task at hand!" Piccolo warned._**

**_"Did you feel that!?" Dendi exclaimed as he brought his full attention back to his link with Piccolo._**

**_"Of course I did, but we have to let Mr. Popo finish." Piccolo said._**

Piccolo and Dendi weren't the only one's to feel that ki.  Vegeta felt Roger's ki increase unbelievably, then shrink to nothing.   Goku's ki had also increased, but Vegeta could still feel his ki.

"Dendi!  Do you need myself or Trunks?" Vegeta asked.

"No Vegeta, go and see what happened." Dendi answered.

"Trunks, take us back to Kaioshin's planet now!" Vegeta commanded.

"Ok Father." Trunks reached out and put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder and disappeared in an instant.

+++++++++++

Goku walked out of the 200-yard wide crater that marked the effects of the combined attacks.  His gi was all but burned away, and Goku himself was bleeding from his nose, mouth, and arms.   In his arms he carried the limp body of Roger, which was in far worse condition than Goku.

Kaioshin was on them in an instant. "Is he alive?"

"Barely.  I didn't expect him to do that…   I didn't expect him to be so….  So…  " Goku struggled for words.

"So Saiyan? So much like yourself and Vegeta?" Kaioshin supplied as he directed Goku to set Roger down and began to heal him."  This is going to take some time, he's badly hurt."

Goku looked at Roger's body.  The fingers of his right hand were partially burned off, and the right arm had been almost ripped apart at the elbow.  The rest of his body, particularly the right side that took the brunt of the blow was a mass of bruises, cuts, and broken ribs, several of which had broken the skin.  His breathing was heavy and labored.

Yambia, Kirillin, Goten, and Pan ran up and stopped as soon as they seen Roger.   Yambia resisted the urge to run to Roger and hold him knowing that it would only worsen Roger's injuries.  Yambia tried to talk, but could only manage a choked sound.   Pan put her arm around Yambia's shoulders as tears swelled in Yambia's eyes.

"Will he be alright?" Pan finally managed.

"Yes, he will live and be fine, but it's going to take a while to heal his injuries." Kaioshin answered.

Suddenly, Trunks and Vegeta appeared beside The Supreme Kai.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED Kakkarot!?!?!" Vegeta demanded to know.

"We were sparing, Vegeta." Goku said.  "I let things get out of control."  For the first time that Vegeta could remember, Kakkarot was truly embarrassed by something.

"N-no!" A weakened Roger said after having just regained consciousness. "It isn't his fault, or at least not all his fault."

"Don't talk Roger.  Save your strength." Yambia pleaded.

Vegeta then took out the small pouch that Korin had given him and took one bean out and placed it in Roger's mouth.  "Here, chew this and swallow it."

Not being in much position to argue at the moment, Roger did as he was told. "Whew!  That's nasty!"

Almost immediately, Roger's wounds closed up, and his bones knit together in the proper places, and his fingers reappeared whole and unscathed.

"Now, you were saying?" Vegeta smirked.

"Vegeta, Goku threw his last attack from a huge distance away, and at the slowest speed he could.  I had more than enough time to get out of the way.   That's what he expected me to do.  I didn't do the expected." Roger smiled.  "It wasn't Goku's fault.   Once again, I bit off more than I could chew."

"Sigh…  Yes, you seem to have a problem with that." Vegeta smirked.  Actually, it's a very Saiyan trait."

Roger smiled standing up, not a blemish on him at all.  "So, those are the Senzu Beans from your story?" 

"Umm… Roger?" Yambia said.

"Yes?" 

"Your training clothes were…  umm… damaged.   Well, look down." Yambia said stifling a giggle.

Roger looked down and seen that the only thing covering the front of his body from the middle of the chest on down was his partially burned away Fruit of the Looms, and that coverage was little.  Roger quickly turned away as Kaioshin regenerated a set of clothes for him.   Kaioshin then regenerated Goku's gi.

"You know, I'm beginning to really like this training.  You get to see things you don't ordinarily see." Pan said smiling.

Yambia chuckled. "Looking is okay, just don't touch!" 

"Don't worry, he's a bit too young for me any ways."  Pan smiled.

"I'm not worried." Yambia said.

Because of the Saiyan mating customs, and the mental bond, actually cases of infidelity among bonded pairs were practically non-existent.   First off, you'd have to be very, VERY good at blocking the telepathic link between yourself and your spouse, if not you would be busted before you even got started.  Secondly, those caught cheating on their spouse were subject to being hunted down by the spouse, her family, and her friends and executed.  Your identity would be transmitted via video links all over the planet.  No one would help you.  There had been cases were the offenders own family would join in the hunt just to clear the family name.  This is why very few Saiyans actually worried about their spouse's faithfulness.

"Alright Trunks, take us back to the lookout." Vegeta said, and a few seconds later, they were gone.

Kaioshin finished healing Goku.

Goku had been pretty quiet since Roger's revival.  He approached Roger now with an expression that reminded him for all the world of that hound dog that used to grace the front of Jed Clampett's mansion on "The Beverly Hillbilly's" reruns.

"I'm really sorry Roger.  That was pretty stupid of me.  I…" Goku started.

"Water under the bridge bud." Roger smiled.  "Nothing to forgive.  I could have easily have dodged that attack.  Instead I let my testosterone levels override my critical thinking abilities.  If anyone was stupid, it was I.  Don't give it another thought.   Besides which, now that I'm healed, I feel much stronger." Roger offered his hand, which Goku gratefully grabbed and shook.  Roger spent the next three minutes trying to wrest himself from Goku's grip.

"Yes, that's the best thing about being Saiyan!  If you come close to dying, like you just did, and recover you get stronger!   You get stronger just by training, but you get stronger much faster if you're mortally wounded."  Goku smiled.

"Well, as attractive as that sounds, let's try to keep being mortally wounded to a minimum." Roger chuckled.

"We always do!" Goku smiled.

++++++++++++++

"There, finished!" Mr. Popo announced.

"Good work Mr. Popo, now recite the incantation like we discussed." Dendi said.

Mr. Popo took out a very old, very tattered notebook and turned to a page that he had bookmarked and began reading in a language that only he and Dendi understood.   He finished by pointing at the newly constructed doorway and yelling. "Yazzalraght Kimwu!"   The doorway shimmered and a vortex appeared in the middle, then irised out to form a permanent conduit between the mortal realm, and the Room of Spirit and Time.   Dendi and Piccolo let the portal they had been holding open drop. 

"Good! It seems to have worked!" Dendi exclaimed.   Piccolo stepped out of the door.

"Yes, it seems to be fine." Piccolo said.

Vegeta and Trunks arrive back at the lookout just in time to see Piccolo come out.  "Is it ready?" Vegeta asked.

"Well, yes.  I mean you can go inside and train if you want, but Mr. Popo still has to rebuild the training quarters inside, restock it with food, and numerous little odds and ends before it is suitable."  Dendi said.  "If Mr. Popo and I work hard, we can have it ready for you by tomorrow morning.   Is that okay?"

"Fine."  Vegeta answered.  "We will be by around 5:00 AM with the first training team.   Thank you for all of your efforts.  I have to get back to Capsule Corporation, so we'll see you in the morning."  

Without even waiting for a response Vegeta launched himself from the lookout. 

"Trunks and I have to get back to Kaioshin's planet now."  Piccolo said. "I'm sure that they're slacking off in their training without me there."  Piccolo said.  And without another word, Trunks and Piccolo were gone.

"My how rude!" Mr. Popo said once everyone was gone.

"Don't be to harsh Mr. Popo.  They've all got a lot on their minds right now."  Dendi said.

"Well, what's Goku doing?  Isn't he the one that is usually here training to save the world?"  Mr. Popo said.

"Didn't you feel it Mr. Popo?" Dendi smiled a knowing smile.

"Feel what sir?" Mr. Popo asked.

"The shift in the balance of things.   It won't be Goku that is responsible for the fate of the universe anymore, it will be Vegeta." Dendi explained.  "He is finally… worthy."  Dendi explained.

"What will Goku do?" Popo said.

"Goku has his own forgiveness to acquire."  Dendi said.  "He owes one person in this universe big time!"

++++++++++++++++++++++++

Gohan landed in front of his parent's home.  He thought how funny it was that even though his father had been gone for so many years, he still thought of this place as his parents home.   He walked towards the door looking around he yard and the memories sprang to his mind, as they always do when he's here.  "Over in that direction was where I first saw Goten go Super Saiyan.    Over that rise is the cave where I hid Icarus.  Boy, Mom sure was set against keeping a dragon as a pet.   And right over there is where Dad first gave me the Four Star Dragonball, which mom later glued to my hat.   Gohan didn't have much of a childhood, having been forced to grow up years before he really should have, so whatever childhood Gohan could remember was intensely celebrated

Gohan was so intent on his ruminations that he failed to notice that he had already reached the door.

Whump!

"Ouch!  Damned!" Gohan yelled.

"Gohan?  Is that you?" A frail voice from inside the door asked.

"Yes mother.  It's me." Gohan answered.

"Okay, just a minute." Chi Chi said.

Gohan heard his mother's slow shuffling steps approach the door and the mechanical clicks of locks being turned back.  Gohan remembered that there was a time that locks weren't necessary out here.  Of course, that was during the time when the most powerful warriors on the planet were in residence.   The door opened and an aged but bright and shiny face lit up like a star going nova when she saw her son.

"Gohan!  It is you!  I've missed you so much!" Chi Chi grabbed Gohan in a hug.  "Come in!  Come in!"

Gohan, Videl, and Pan had, pretty much ritually, visited his mother every Sunday afternoon and evening, since he moved out into the house situated only 100 yards down the lane.  Yet every time his mother saw him, it was as if they hadn't seen each other in years.  Gohan figured it came from losing her husband, more than once.

"So, Gohan, how are things going?    Do you still work for the University?" Chi Chi asked.

Same old Chi Chi. She was so proud the day that Gohan started teaching, and prouder still when he was appointed head of an entire department.  It would probably kill her if Gohan weren't happy with his job.

"It's going great mom.  Right now I've taken an 18 month sabbatical." Gohan braced himself.

"WHAT?  You've never taken a sabbatical before!  For Dendi's sake why?" Chi Chi demanded.

"Well, I'm going to be training again.  There's something coming mom." Gohan was trying to break this gently, but wasn't having much luck.

"Something is coming?  Something is coming?   Damned it Gohan!  Hasn't this family sacrificed enough over the years!!  And now, when I finally feel that it's done, you come and tell me something is coming!" Chi Chi said frantically. "So what the hell do you want me to do?  Pack you a lunch and kiss you on the cheek!?!?!"

"No mom.  I need you to understand that…"  Gohan started.

"You DARE to accuse me of not understanding?   I let you fly off into space when you were a little boy and what do you do?  You fight the strongest creature in the universe.   I let you train with your father, and who is it that ends up fighting that damned android?  Then, just when I think things couldn't get any worse, the entire world is destroyed by that pink piece of bubble gum that used to hand out with that baka Satan!   And just where is your father?  Is he dead?  Nobody has any idea except that he isn't here with his wife, that's for sure!" Chi Chi fumed.

"M-mom, I'm sorry that you've had to put up with all this over the years, but I really can't ignore my responsibilities." Gohan looked his mother straight in the eye. 

"Your responsibilities?  What makes every megalomaniac that crawls out of the woodwork your responsibility?" Chi Chi demanded.

Gohan stood up tall. "On this planet, this planet that we call home, are billions of people that has no way of protecting themselves.  They live, they love, they're happy, they're sad, and most of all they have a purpose and value in the grand scheme of things.  They are good people, for the most part, that only want to live out their lives in peace."  Gohan continued. "Father sacrificed his own life and own happiness on several occasions to insure that everybody else could do just that.  Why? Because he was the only one on the planet, perhaps the only one in the universe capable of doing the job.  If it weren't for someone walking up to the plate and taking responsibility, Frieza, Cell, or Buu would have destroyed this planet years ago, and been off happily destroying the rest of the universe.  Now if you can tell me exactly who else will step up and handle this new threat you let me know because I would just as soon stay home with my wife content in the knowledge that the universe was safe and evil was being handled by others.  I know that you've sacrificed more than your fair share mom, I know that you should have been able to live your life in peace with your husband and children, but you married a Saiyan, and had half Saiyan children who had great power and abilities.  And with those greater powers and abilities comes greater responsibility.  I love you mom, but I just can't turn my back on this.  The fact that I am who I am makes it my responsibility." Gohan finished.

Chi Chi was quiet for quite some time.  In her heart she knew that Gohan was right.. "Gohan, I can't stop you, you're a grown man, and I know that what you say is true.  But I am your mother and I will worry." Chi Chi smiled.  "I used to think that if I could interest you in academics that you would loose interest in fighting and be a scholar and a solid family man."

"It really has nothing to do with interest, although I am a Saiyan, but it has more to do with duty, and honor." Gohan said.  "Mom, I came here to ask you to come to Capsule Corporation while we train.   I would feel better if you weren't out here all alone." Gohan said.  "The residential area has cooks, cleaning staff, and valets.  You could take it easy for awhile, let others pamper you for a while." Gohan coaxed.

Chi Chi looked thoughtful. "No, I can't Gohan.  I mean I recognize that you need to do this, but you can't expect me to watch you march off to war..  I'll be fine here."

Gohan looked at his mother's face, which looked quite set in her decision. "Ok mom, I'll be training, if you change your mind just pick up the phone and I'll come and get you.   I've got to get back.    I love you mom."

"I love you too Gohan." Chi Chi said.

Gohan got up and hugged his mother and gave her a peck on the cheek and started for the door.

"Gohan?" Chi Chi said.

"Yes mother?" Gohan answered.

"Kick butt, ok?" Chi Chi smiled.

"You got it mom." Gohan smiled back.

Gohan opened the front door and stepped out and took two steps before running straight into his father. 

Whump!

"Damned it dad!  Did you have to do that? My nose is already sore!" Gohan yelled.

Gohan had debated telling his mother that he'd seen his father.  The news about him going off and fighting was bad enough, but to tell her that her husband was involved, and not coming to visit her, may have been too much for her to handle.  But here dad was.

"Sorry son, I've come to see your mother. I've neglected her for far too long." Goku looked a bit sheepish.

"Well, I'd say you'd better be ready to do a lot of apologizing dad." Gohan said.

"I know.  But I've got this coming to me." Goku resigned himself.

Goku walked around his oldest son and started to knock on the door.

**_"Come in Goku."_** Goku heard through the bond he shared with his mate before his knuckles met the wood of the door.

Gohan watched as his father disappeared into the house then took off towards Capsule Corporation.

"Time to face the music dad." Gohan smiled.


	30. Warriors Prepare The Coming of Demons

Gohan and Vegeta landed back at Capsule Corp within five minutes of each other.   Twenty minutes later Bura pulled up with the three recently revived Saiyan Warriors.   

Vegeta began to take mental inventory.   "Let's see, Gohan and I have already spent the full amount of time allowed in the Room of Spirit and Time.  Uub has spent a full day/year in there.  Trunks Jr., Raditz, Bardock, Bura and Nappa have never been in there.   Vegeta quickly formulated a schedule.

Day one:            Raditz & Uub.

Day Two:            Nappa & Trunks Jr.

Day Three:            Bardock & Trunks Jr.

Day Four:              Raditz & Nappa 

Day Five:            Bura & Bardock

That would leave Bura with one day left after the crew was rotated.   On their off days they would be training in the gravity chambers.   He had the schedule such that the three male Saiyans would be training with a very strong warrior for one year.  They should all come out of their at least at Super Saiyan, but he expected that both Nappa and Bardock would probably reach Super Saiyan two.  They were very close to Super Saiyan right now.

Just then Uub landed after having taken care of some business back at his village.

Vegeta had sensed that Goku had come back to Earth some time ago.  

"Will Kakkarot be joining us?" Vegeta asked looking at Gohan.

"Umm… No, he's a bit preoccupied right now." Gohan said scratching the back of his head and smiling in classic Son style.

"He went to see his mate, didn't he?" Vegeta winced a bit just imagining the screeching sound of that woman's voice.

"Yes, he's talking to her now." Gohan smiled.

Vegeta shook off the feeling of sympathy for his long time rival/friend.  "Ok, I've got a schedule here for who will be training here, and who will be training in the Room of Spirit and Time.  Raditz, you and Uub will be training in the Room of Spirit and Time the first day, and the rest of you will be training in the gravity chambers, and out in the sparing field."

"Vegeta, when I trained with Goku in the Room of Spirit and Time, we nearly destroyed Kami's Lookout.   I'm far stronger now."  Uub said.  "It seems that the room can only handle so much power."

"That won't be a problem Uub.  You're job will be to devote yourself to making Raditz stronger.  We will have to figure out something different for your own training."  Vegeta said. "You won't need to power up to anywhere near your maximum for this."

Uub nodded.  Raditz wasn't sure if he should take offense or not.  "How strong is that guy?" Raditz thought.

"When does our day begin?" Raditz asked.

"First thing tomorrow morning.  You should be up, showered, and have fed yourself by 6:00 AM." Vegeta said.   "By 6:30 AM, you will be in the Room of Spirit and Time.   The rest of you will have begun your training here.   For the remainder of this evening, I want Gohan, Bura, and Trunks Jr. to take Raditz, Bardock, and Nappa on a tour of the facilities, familiarize them with the controls of the gravity room, and anything else they need to know, including as much about Earth customs as you can.  Uub, you can go along if you want, or just hang out here.   Bura, you will also be responsible for giving out room assignments when they're ready to sleep."

Will we be seeing any um…  Earthlings?" Raditz asked a little too anxiously.

Vegeta smiled. "You will have to be responsible for your own social life Raditz."  Vegeta made a mental note concerning Raditz.   Perhaps Bura knew a nice Earth girl that would go for Raditz.   Vegeta then made a mental connection.  Raditz had been off the planet Vegeta since his early adolescence.  Just before he was due to be planet side, Frieza blew the planet up.  Raditz has probably never been with a woman at all.  "I will definitely have to have a talk with Bura." Vegeta thought.  Little did Vegeta know that Bura had thoughts along the same lines.

"Ok, if there are no further questions, we all meet back here at 6:00AM tomorrow morning.  Dismissed." Vegeta concluded.

Everyone went his or her way except for Vegeta who smiled inwardly. "Feels real good to be leading something for a change."  Vegeta was about as close to being totally happy than he has ever been.   

+++++++++++++++++++++

Piccolo picked himself off the ground.  He had seriously underestimated the Saiyan female.  She was quite skilled, and in that Mystic Super Saiyan form, very powerful.  In short, Piccolo was getting his butt kicked.   Up until now, Piccolo had been holding back until he learned what skill level Yambia was at.  It's earned him some major bruises.  Piccolo picked himself up and powered up to his maximum, which was quite impressive indeed!  

"He's reached a new level of Super Namekian!" Kirillin exclaimed.

It was true.  Piccolo had not been lazy about his own training in Heaven or Hell.  About five years ago he reached a new level.  His outward appearance didn't change, but his power, by his own estimation, was just shy of Super Saiyan Four.

"Alright Saiyan, round two!" Piccolo yelled.

"Come and get me green man." Yambia answered.

Piccolo suddenly appeared behind Yambia and caught her in the chin with a round punch as she turned to face him.  Yambia flew though the air and hit the ground and skidded for almost thirty yards.   Yambia recovered just in time to fly straight up and avoid Piccolo's follow up attack.   Boom!  Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon turned a sizable chunk of real estate into a crater.

Roger noticed Trunks sitting and looking very thoughtful, barely paying attention to the sparing session at all.   Naturally, Roger's curiosity got the better of him so he floated over and sat next to Trunks.

"Hey boss man… Penny for your thoughts?" Roger thought.

Trunks startled out of his reverie enough to notice that Roger had addressed him.

"Oh, I was just thinking about how Saiyans attain various Super Saiyan levels.  It occurs to me that not a single Saiyan had attained the level of Super Saiyan for a thousand years, yet now several of us have attained it with in a very short time period.  I was forming a hypothesis as to why that is."  Trunks explained.

"I see.  And just what is your hypothesis?" Roger asked, genuinely interested.

"Well, the way I see it, most all Saiyans, with the exception of the Royal house, were told all of their lives that they could not attain Super Saiyan.  Therefore they didn't.   Father once mentioned how Saiyan babies were actually programmed to be fierce, ruthless, warriors.  I also wonder that an inability to become Super Saiyans wasn't part of that program.   When Goku smacked his head, and lost all of that programming, he eventually became a Super Saiyan because he didn't know that he wasn't supposed to be able to do it.   Gohan, Goten, and Pan did not have that programming, nor were they ever told that they couldn't become Super Saiyans, so they also did it."  Trunks explained.

"So you're saying that any of the Saiyans could have achieved the level of Super Saiyan?  Roger asked.

"I believe that to be the case.  If that is true, then there was no real distinction between Super Elite, Elite, First Class, Second Class, and Third Class Saiyans.   Only that some Saiyans was born with less power than other Saiyans, but EACH Saiyan had the potential to be a Super Saiyan.   It was the class system that told them, even programmed them, to believe that they couldn't do it." Trunks explained.  "Roger, have you ever read **Jonathon Livingston Seagull?**  By Richard Bach?"

Roger searched his memory a bit and did remember reading it.  "Yes, it was required reading in my 9th grade literature class."

"Do you remember what it was about?" Trunks pressed.

"Yes, basic morale of the story was that what you believe, becomes reality." Roger supplied.

"Precisely! I'm beginning to believe strongly that morale is true.  That one can become the perfect and unlimited Saiyan." Trunks expressed.  "All of our limits are self imposed."

"What you suggest involves a major shift in thinking." Roger said.

"Yes it does." Trunks said.  "But it can be done.  I think I've partially bridged the gap when I learned how to teleport like the Supreme Kai does."

"You mean anyone can do that? Roger said.

"Almost anyone.  Think about it, you're more powerful, physically, and in terms of ki than the Supreme Kai is right now.   Where Goku's instant transmission technique takes a lot of ki to perform because he is basically shoving himself at his target, The Supreme Kai's method is more akin to simply stepping through a door.  It takes almost no ki or strength to do it.  I'd say that anyone with a ki level of 10 or above could do it.   The hard part is getting through the mental barrier of believing you can do it."

Suddenly Yambia landed in a heap at their feet, bruised and battered.   She slowly tried to get up, only to fall back to her knees.   "Damned you Namek!" Yambia hissed between clenched teeth.  Yambia, like all Saiyans, had a real problem admitting defeat.

"That will be all for today." Piccolo said from above a bit bruised himself.  "Go and find the Supreme Kai and have him heal you.  Then go and train in one of the gravity rooms.  Set the gravity to at least 350 times Earth normal gravity.  That would be 35 times Vegetasei normal gravity." Piccolo ordered.  "Roger, you will join her.

"Yes sir.." They echoed.

Suddenly Trunks jumped up and took off into the air.

"He's made some sort of decision." Roger thought to himself.  "What's he doing?"

Trunks reached a spot around a half a mile above Kaioshin's world and began to power up.   He concentrated his thoughts on a cell grouping at the base of his spine.  Suddenly, his tail ripped through his pants.  He kept concentrating and powering up until he reached Super Saiyan Four!  But he kept going, pushing, suddenly he let out a scream and a bright light flooded Kaioshin's world.   When the light died down, Trunks was at Super Saiyan Five!  Yambia and Piccolo did not need Kaioshin to heal them anymore.  Something about that life force energy of the SS5 transformation heals all wounds and restores all energy.   Trunks had also, once again, surpassed his father, even if it was just barely.

Back on Earth, all of the Z-Warriors come to a complete halt due to the power they sensed on Kaioshin's planet.

"T-Trunks?" Vegeta exclaimed.  "Trunks has attained Super Saiyan Five?   H-he's stronger than Kakkarot!  H-he's stronger than me!" Vegeta stammered in disbelief.

Goku was similarly shocked.  However, he had more on his hands at the moment than a Super Saiyan Five transformation.

Kirillin simply shook his head.  "Not another one!"

Goten flew up to his life long friend. "How did you do that?   You grew your tail back?"

"Yes, but there is much more to it than that.  I have to teach you to do this or we won't be able to form Gotenks very well."  Trunks turned to Piccolo. "Piccolo, Goten and I will be training together for a while.  I don't expect we will need your help."

"There's not much I can teach you guys that I haven't already taught you anyways, so you two training together is a good idea.  However, I may need one of you guys to train with one of the others in a few days, if that's ok." Piccolo said.

"Fine, just give us three days undisturbed." Trunks said.

"You got it." Piccolo answered.

Trunks and Goten took off for the other side of the planet to train.

"Alright Roger, I know how strong your mate is, let's see how tough you are." Piccolo said.  Privately he thought, "Tough enough to take on Goku one on one even though he knew he didn't stand a chance in hell."

"You got it!" Roger exclaimed as he went on an immediate offensive.

Cordell wasn't very satisfied with the information that he got through Dabura.  Cordell smirked, "Shame I had to sacrifice my only source of information that way, but it was worth it to get rid of Rogalle."   It was then that Cordell made a decision.  He waved his hand in the direction of a rather large crystalline structure to his left.   An image of a very large, very evil demon came in to view.   "Ethcynicor send me one of your strongest Orkran warriors, I have an assignment for them."

"As you wish Lord Cordell.  I will send you Tharsasher The Terrible.  She is very strong and cunning and hates all things mortal.   What would you have her do?"  Etheynicor asked.

"I wish to test the warriors on Planet Earth.  Her mission is simple, go to Earth and destroy all life there."  Cordell said.  "Send her here so I can insert her into the moral realm.   The conjunction isn't for over a year yet, so the barrier is still in place.  It takes a lot of power but I can send one demon through at a time."

"As you wish my Lord, it shall be done  She will enjoy such a mission." Etheynicor responded.

Suddenly, a large demon appeared by Cordell's side.  It was easily 20 foot tall with large leathery wings.   It possessed the head that most reminded Cordell of a ram with the skin of a reptile, and from it's shoulders sprang six arms, each hand filled with a different type of sword.   Across it's chest, was a huge metal breast plate, easily six inches thick weighing close to a ton, yet she carried it as if it were nothing.   Her head sported a helmet made of the same material, with holes for her horns to protrude from.  The horns were not that of a ram however, but more similar to the horns of King Cold.   Large, and curved upward to end at razor sharp points.   From her back, along her spine, sprang a row of poisoned barbs that looked much like porcupine needles.   Her saliva was like acid, she had four legs, with feet that ended in one large razor sharp claw, very much like a velociraptor.   The claws that wrapped around the swords also sported such claws at the ends of each fingers, only smaller.

"I'd had to meet this bitch in a dark alley." Cordell inwardly shuddered.

"What the hell do you want?" Tharsasher demanded angrily.

Cordell had taken control of the Orkrans by fighting and eventually defeating their leader.  Darmothoke, which was Tharsasher's mate.  Needless to say, not all of the Orkrans were happy with the new situation.

"Didn't Ethcynicor tell you your mission?" Cordell said.

"Yes.   Send me through then." Tharsasher said.

"You know Tharsasher, if you're not happy you can always challenge for leadership."  Cordell smiled.

Tharsasher looked at the puny, disgusting looking human.  She remembered the challenge he made to Darmothoke, how they had laughed at such a joke!   A human, beat the king of the Orkrans?  Impossible!   Yet he had done it without barely breaking a sweat.

"Just send me through human.  I will complete my mission." Tharsasher said.

"Such disrespect!" Cordell shot a ki ball at her left, front leg causing the great demon to cry out in pain.  

"Now, what were you saying?" Cordell demanded.

"Send me through Lord Cordell so I might complete my mission." Tharsasher amended.

"Much better!" Cordell turned and waved his hands until a line of power formed between his outstretched fingers falling on the window he was using to view the mortal realm.   The window expanded until it was quite large enough to accommodate the demoness behind him.

"Jump through now!" Cordell demanded.

Tharsasher leaped over her tormentor, and left the demon realm behind.

6:30 AM rolled around pretty quickly and Vegeta, Uub, and Raditz stood in front of the door to the Room of Spirit and Time.  Mr. Popo and Dendi were also there.  

"Is this place ready to go?" Vegeta wondered.

"Oh yes!  Mr. Popo exclaimed obviously proud of himself for his labors. "It's better than ever and fully stocked!" 

"Thank you Mr. Popo.  Excellent work." Vegeta said.   Popo and Dendi exchanged glances, but they were getting used to the new, more polite Vegeta, and they liked it a lot!

"You're quite welcome Mr. Vegeta." Mr. Popo replied.

"Alright you two, time to go on in." Vegeta said.

Mr. Popo opened the door and Uub and Raditz walked in.

Uub gave Raditz a small guided tour, showed him the sleeping quarters, the kitchen and where the food is stored, and the bathing facilities.  Uub then led Raditz out to the "training area".  Raditz lost all sense of orientation.  All he could see, as far as he could see, was white nothingness.  The obvious increase in gravity and difference in the air temperature had not phased the mighty Saiyan at all, but this was something different.

"Even space has stars, and planets to look at!" Raditz exclaimed feeling a bit queasy.  "So when do we start training?"

"Right now!" Uub exclaimed as the air temperature dropped suddenly and ice started forming on Raditz feet and legs.


	31. Warriors Prepare Goku's New Abilities!

Flameraven: In Vegeta's case, his earlier inability to go SS was due to the inner conflict of his core goodness, and his forced evil. The more he was able to let go of his evil, the more powerful he was able to become. (At least that's the way it is in MY DBZ universe.) :c)

Vegeta left Kame's lookout and was almost back to Capsule Corporation when a huge roar accompanied by a shock wave hit Vegeta damned near knocking him from the sky. Vegeta adopted a defensive posture, powering up a Final Flash when he realized that it was just the ES-19PX returning home.

Vegeta powered down. "Damned baka ship scared the hell out of me!" Below Vegeta could see that the hangar doors were automatically opening to accommodate the ship. 

As the great ship passed, Vegeta sensed something. He stretched out his senses and he knew something was wrong, but he couldn't quite get a handle on what it was.

Lumbistru had just woken up when the ship entered Earth's atmosphere. "Finally! The demon thought to him self. "I could have gotten here twice as fast without this ship!"

"Yes, you could have, but at twice the risk of being detected!" Cordell yelled in his mind. Lumbistru winced at the sudden, loud intrusion into his thoughts.

"Lower your ki, you asshole, or you will be detected!" Cordell continued.

"Yes master!" Lumbistru complied.

Whatever it was that Vegeta felt, it had completely disappeared. 

"I didn't just imagine that." Vegeta thought as he went ahead of the ship and into the hangar.

"Listen, I've sent one of the Orkran to Earth to destroy all life. The warriors there will naturally try to stop her." Cordell explained.

"Her?" Lumbistru queried.

"Yes, I've sent Tharsasher" Cordell explained.

"T-Tharsasher!! Tharsasher the Terrible! But milord, she's one of the high demons! She will destroy this entire sector!" Lumbistru shivered in fear knowing that the demoness held no love for the non-Orkran lower demons, such as him. Chances were pretty good that she would eat him on sight.

"I have given her orders and she will obey them to the letter or face my wrath." Cordell explained. All I need you to do is to act as my eyes and ears so that I may see the battle."

"I hear and obey Master Cordell." Lumbistru said even though inwardly, he was more frightened than he could ever remember being.

++++++++++++

"Did you feel that Piccolo?" The Supreme Kai asked. 

"Yes, something very powerful, and very evil has entered the mortal plane, and seems to be headed towards Earth. We need to warn Vegeta and Goku if they haven't already sensed it for themselves." Piccolo said.

++++++++++++

Vegeta landed on the hangar bay floor to wait for the ship to land so he could search it. The second his feet touched the floor Goku appeared next to him, with Chi-Chi holding one arm.

Vegeta gave Goku a slight nod of the head as a greeting. Goku was too excited to remember his manners.

"Vegeta! Did you feel that huge, evil ki enter this dimensional plane about 15 minutes ago? It's headed straight for Earth!" Goku exclaimed.

Vegeta immediately stretched out his senses to take in as much of the known galaxy as he could. There it was, huge, powerful, and hideous. Vegeta shivered involuntarily.

"I sense it now Kakkarot, what the hell is that?" Vegeta asked.

"Not sure, but Kaioshin suspects it's one of the higher demons from the Demon Realm that Cordell has sent here to attack us, possibly test our strength." Goku said. "It will arrive here in about 16 hours. Who do you have to fight?"

"Well, myself, Trunks Jr. and Bardock are training in Gravity Chamber 1, Nappa and Gohan are training in Gravity Room 2, and Raditz and Uub are training in the Room of Spirit and Time." Vegeta said.

"Neither Nappa nor Bardock is strong enough to handle this thing yet." Goku mused. "I don't want to show Cordell our full power yet either. Trunks Jr. and Gohan should be able to handle it without you or I going to Super Saiyan 5."

"Yes." Vegeta agreed. "Trunks Jr. doesn't have any real battle experience yet, although he has trained extremely hard for a long time. I think he should tackle this thing first."

"Agreed." Goku smiled. "By the way Vegeta, Chi-Chi has agreed to stay here as Capsule Corporation's guest for the duration of our training. If that is okay with you."

Vegeta looked at Chi-Chi with a bit of a smirk. "Well, as long as she agrees to go easy on my sensitive hearing, she is more than welcome as an honored guest."

"No promises, but I'll try." Chi-Chi grinned.

Vegeta walked over to an intercom and push the "speak" button.

"Chavez?" Vegeta questioned. Chavez was Roger's replacement while Roger is on "Special Assignment".

"Yes sir?" Chavez came back.

"Chavez, we have a VIP Guest with some luggage down by the training grounds. She is to be treated with utmost respect. Please report here and show her to her quarters." Vegeta demanded. 

"Yes sir." Chavez acknowledged.

"I want you to understand Chavez that I will not be happy if she complains about any part of her treatment while she is staying here, am I perfectly clear?"

"I understand sir. I will do everything in my power to see to her happiness." Chavez assured.

"Good. Vegeta out."

Vegeta and Goku waited until Chavez came and led Chi-Chi and the men that came to carry her two pieces of luggage away.

"You ready for that Super Saiyan Five training now Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"Thought you'd never ask!" Vegeta was eager.

+++++++++++++++

Gohan didn't particularly like Nappa. He had been taken aback by Vegeta's insistence that Gohan train his former enemy. Somehow Gohan was having a bit of trouble absorbing the fact that this baka, that had taken so many innocent lives, was now acting as one of the Universe's saviors. As a result, Gohan was being pretty rough on Nappa.

Gohan was, however, rapidly developing a grudging respect for the big Saiyan. No matter how much Gohan dished out, Nappa was back for more.

That's when Gohan started with the verbal slurs. Gohan decided that he could push the ex-General of the Saiyan Army to the next level.

"Don't you feel like shit letting the half-breed son of a third class warrior beat you like a dog?" Gohan started out.

While the Saiyan class system meant little to Gohan, Nappa still set great store by it, and was proud of being a Saiyan Elite. Nappa still hadn't completely gotten over getting beat so badly by Goku when he first arrived on Earth and his temper began to rise, and with it, his ki.

"Look you third class punk, I'm going to show you what a Saiyan Elite can do!" Nappa powered up to his fullest and attacked Gohan full tilt.

Naturally, Nappa's fullest wasn't even in the same ballpark as Gohan on even his worst day."

"What do you call that Nappa? I used to know school children with higher fighting powers than that!" Gohan teased. "Perhaps you're not really from the family you think you are, maybe you were adopted, or your mother had an affair with a second class warrior."

"W-What??" Nappa stammered in disbelief. "What are you saying??"

"You're a bastard child. You couldn't possibly be from the bloodline of a Saiyan Elite." Gohan pushed all the right buttons.

From there, it was just a matter of letting Nappa's famously volatile temper do the job.

"W-why you little SON OF A BIIIITCH!!!!" Nappa screamed as his eyes went aquamarine and a golden aura surrounded him. "I'll get you for that!" 

And with that, Super Saiyan Nappa attacked.

Gohan had hit the one nerve no Saiyan could ignore. Their parentage and class lines. The only problem with that was that Gohan was now faced with a thoroughly enraged Super Saiyan the size of some third world nations.

Nappa caught Gohan with an uppercut that actually phased him a bit. Gohan immediately powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and went on the defensive.

"Geez Nappa! No need to get sore about it!" Gohan said, as he blocked the flurry of punches and kicks Nappa threw his way. Gohan smiled a bit. "You would think that you were unhappy about becoming a Super Saiyan or something."

"Calling a Saiyan a bastard is one of the worst insults you can give! If you were a true Saiyan……" Suddenly the full meaning of what Gohan had said sunk into Nappa's somewhat thick skull. "A Super Saiyan?? Me??" Nappa stammered as he looked down at himself, the golden tail fur, and the golden aura.

"Yep. Sorry about the insults, but I sensed that you were very close to going super, so I got you pissed off which pushed you over the edge. No hard feelings okay?" Gohan held out his hand.

Nappa, still a bit dazed about his transformation, reached out and took Gohan's hand. "Yeah, no problem. I wish I had a scouter so I could tell how strong I am."

Gohan laughed a bit. "A scouter like the one you came to Earth with originally would blow up trying to read your power level right now. You're actually a bit stronger than I was when I first went super. I'd say, if a scouter could read that high, it would be giving a reading of about 12,000,000 right now."

Nappa's jaw dropped to the floor anime style. "T-twelve million?!??! Is that possible??"

"Sure is." Gohan smiled. "Ok, power down, I think we've done enough physical training for today, next we will do some ki training. How to sense ki, suppress our own ki, and some other neat tricks that every warrior should know."

Nappa was more than willing to learn anything Gohan had to teach from that point on.

+++++++++++++++++

Vegeta and Goku appeared in the Nexus. It hadn't changed.

"This is almost as bad as the Room of Spirit and Time." Vegeta remarked. "Say, shouldn't we go and get Trunks for this? He has also become a Super Saiyan Five."

"No, he is currently training Goten and I suspect that we'll be seeing another Super Saiyan Five before too many more days." Goku said. "Besides, well… I think that I would rather enjoy training with you alone for a little while. I know that you've had trouble admitting it in the past, but until recently, you and I have shared a special place in the universe. The last two full blooded Saiyan warriors."

"Why Kakkarot.." Vegeta started a bit surprised. "I had no idea that you took that much pride in your Saiyan heritage.

"I didn't at first. Over the years, the more I got to know and respect you, the more I found to be proud about Saiyans, and being Saiyan." Goku confessed.

"I'm… proud… to hear that Kakkarot…. Goku…" Vegeta said with some strain. "Now we'd better get to training before you start blubbering or something." Vegeta smirked.

"Right. Ok, remember what I said when you first went SS5 about how we were now mostly ki? Well, as far as I have been told by Kaioshin, all matter is made up of smaller bits and pieces of stuff. Kaioshin called them atoms, and mol-ec-ules. I think that's the way it's pronounced. Any ways, those smaller bits are made up of even smaller bits, and the very smallest bit is actually just energy." Goku did the patented smile combination head scratch. "Do you understand so far?"

"Yes Kakkarot, please continue." It was all Vegeta could do to keep from laughing as his friend struggled to explain what most Saiyan children, and probably most Earth children, were/are taught in their science classes. Vegeta decided to let Kakkarot continue.

"Ok. So when we go SS5, we can use our ki to control those bits of energy, which are also just ki in a slightly different form. Kaioshin says that we can control our bodies at the sub-mo-lec-u-lar level. Ok, time for a bit of a demonstration. Attack me!" Goku demanded as he powered up to Super Saiyan Five.

Never being the type to turn down such a gracious invitation, Vegeta also powered up to Super Saiyan Five and flew straight at his rival/friend. Faster than the eyes of even a Super Saiyan Four could follow, Vegeta reached Goku and punched…. Nothing! Vegeta had flown straight through him!

Vegeta had no sensed that he had moved from that spot. Vegeta turned and looked at Goku. He was still there, but he was almost transparent.

"How did you do that?" Vegeta wondered.

"I adjusted my molecular structure to a less solid form. What did Kaioshin call it again? An Ethereal form. It works quite well." Goku smiled. "I can also be liquid."  
  
Suddenly Goku turned into a column of water, which formed a fist and struck the surprised Vegeta in the face. Vegeta quickly recovered, and struck at the column of water only to have his fist pass harmlessly through it. But when he tried to withdraw his arm, the water turned into a metal of some sort trapping Vegeta's arm within. The metal flowed around Vegeta's arm and part of it took the shape of Goku's face.

"See Vegeta? Total control!" The face said. Goku released Vegeta's arm and jumped back several feet becoming flesh and blood Goku once more.

"We can also control the molecules close to our bodies." Goku powered up a bit and generated a ki shield around his body. I can turn the air that I breathe out back into usable oxygen by doing this and survive in space for an indefinite period of time. It has always been or main weakness that if an enemy destroyed the planet, then we were toast."

Vegeta remembered Frieza, Cell, and Buu and nodded in agreement. Vegeta was quite amazed at his fellow Saiyan. He may have had a difficult time explaining what he meant, but he was an absolute genius at applying the concepts. 

Vegeta smiled a bit. "Tell me Kakkarot, I noticed that your mate was quite happy when you came back to Capsule Corporation. Quite frankly I expected her to cause you serious bodily harm after being away all these years. What happened?"

Goku smiled the patented Son smile. "Well, she was pissed at first, did a lot of yelling and screaming. I did a bunch of apologizing. She eventually cooled down a bit. So we…. Well… we made up!" Goku finished with a blush.

"I see." Vegeta decided that he really didn't want to know any more than that.

Goku concentrated a bit. "I want to see the evil being that is headed towards Earth."

The clouds around them began to ripple and swirl eventually revealing the large demoness Tharsasher.

"Whoa! That's one ugly bitch!" Vegeta exclaimed. "I wonder who she is and what she wants? She's obviously up to no good, but I wonder if she has a specific mission?"

"Well, there's only one way to find out I guess." Goku smirked.

"How's that?" Vegeta demanded.

"I go and ask her." Goku answered. With that, Goku's form began to change. Where SS5 Goku stood just seconds ago stood a huge and powerful demon. Goku had transformed himself into a demon roughly 25 foot tall, and looking much like the demon being displayed.

"Hehehe.. Be right back." Goku growled as he put to large hooked fingers to his forehead and disappeared.

Goku appeared before the travelling demon. "Hi" he said simply.

Tharsasher skidded to a halt on her way through space, totally taken by surprise by the demon that appeared before her. "Who are you? I've never seen you before? Are you from the lower realms?"

"My name is Goku." Goku answered simply.

"Goku? What in the Seven Hells kind of name is Goku for a demon? Tharsasher demanded trying to keep the fright out of her voice. She could feel the overwhelming power of the creature before her.

"What is your name?" Goku asked with the innocence of a child.

Vegeta watching through the portal The Nexus provided was cracking up. "Leave it to Kakkarot to go and ask a monster her name!

"Tharsasher the Terrible!" The great demon tried to bluff. "Now get out of my way I have a mission to keep!"

Tharsasher turned to go around Goku only to find that Goku was in front of her again in the blink of an eye.

"What's your mission, huh?" Goku pressed. "You're going to Earth right? What are you going to do there?

"If it is any of your business, I've been dispatched to destroy all life on that planet." Tharsasher said with no small amount of impatience. "Exactly what are you doing outside of the Demon Realm? 

"I've never been in the Demon Realm, is it a nice place?" Goku teased the demon.

"No… I mean yes… I mean, if you're a Demon you probably think so.. What the hell kind of question is that?!?!?!" Tharsasher was visibly confused.

"Who sent you?" Goku asked.

"Lord Cordell sent me, didn't he send you here?" Tharsasher asked.

"Nope, I just came to talk to you." Goku smiled a demonically. "Well, I've got to be going now, bye!"

"Wait a minute!! Who are you?" Tharsasher started, but it was too late. Goku had disappeared as quickly as he came. The great demon frantically looked around for him.

Goku appeared back in the Nexus in front of Vegeta in his natural form. "What's she doing?"

Vegeta was rolling on the ground, or what passed for ground in the Nexus, laughing. "She's trying to find you and she looks like someone shoved a corn cob up her ass!" Vegeta managed to say between gales of laughter.

"Has she continued on yet?" Goku asked.

Vegeta looked through laugh tearing eyes. "No, she's just trying to figure out what the hell just happened."

"She's pretty serious about her mission though." Goku observed. "She's as powerful as a Super Saiyan Four and she's heavily armored. She has razor sharp talons on her feet, all four of them, and on each of her fingers. She is also carrying six swords, one for each hand I guess. There are some spines along her backbone that are dripping some sort of fluid. My guess is that they are poisoned." Goku said.

Leave it to Kakkarot, even though he was essentially playing with the demon, his mind has analyzed every aspect he could from a warrior's standpoint.

"Do you think that Trunk Jr. can handle her?" Vegeta worried.

"Yes, I'm quite sure of it. We'll just need to warn him about the poisonous spines. The rest he can see for himself. But I think speed and strength wise, he can beat her." Goku said.

"Good, it's about time my Grandson had some actual battle experience." Vegeta said. 

"Yep, we've got to let the kids do stuff once in awhile, or they'll get lazy." Goku smiled.

"Ok, let's train for a few hours, then get back before the bitch gets to Earth." Vegeta said.

"You got it." Goku smiled.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Roger and Yambia were busy training in the big gravity chamber. They were both in their Mystic Super Saiyan forms, and the gravity was set at 550 times Earth normal. Their training clothes were drenched in a mixture of sweat, and their own blood.

"This is almost as good as sex, isn't it lover?" Yambia teased.

"Yes.. Perhaps this is the Saiyan version of 'Safe Sex'" Roger answered

"What do you mean?" Yambia asked.

"Well, this way, you don't get pregnant." Roger joked.

"Hehehe.. True." Yambia said and pressed another attack.

She flew straight at Roger deciding to use an attack her father taught her, and that she didn't think Roger ever saw before. She was almost upon him when she opened her mouth wide… 

"What the hell is that?" Roger wondered.

The mouth beam caught Roger full in the chest, throwing him against the wall of the gravity chamber with enough force to short out the power systems. The gravity chamber shut down. Roger dropped out of MSS to his normal form. Yambia was so close that Roger hadn't even had time to use his ki shield.

"Damned! Damned! DAMNED!" Roger spat out the words along with flecks of blood from his cut lips. "That's the second time today I've gotten my butt whooped! First Piccolo, now you!"

Yambia quietly observed that Roger was becoming more Saiyan like every day. "Don't be mad lover, you know I'll make this up to you later." She cooed.

Suddenly the door to the gravity chamber popped open. "WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY GRAVITY CHAMBER!" Bulma screamed causing both Saiyans to cover their ears to protect their sensitive hearing.

"Bulma! Please turn down the volume a notch or two!" Kirillin pleaded from behind her.

"Shut up Kirillin! You know I don't have any tools here, I can't fix this!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Wait a minute Bulma." Yambia noticed. "Where's your halo?"

"Hehehe… I 'convinced' Kaioshin to restore my life. It's a surprise for Vegeta." Bulma said.

(Scene momentarily cuts to Kaioshin, slumped in a corner of his castle with his hands over his ears, a vacant stare, and a line of drool coming from his mouth.")

"I see." Said Yambia.

"Ok, so where are your tools?" Roger asked.

"In my lab on Earth." Bulma said.

"Well, just ask Kaioshin to take you there to get your tools." Roger suggested.

"Err… Well, I don't think that he's up to it right now." Bulma said. 

"And Trunks is training with Goten on the other side of the planet right now." Yambia supplied.

Piccolo entered the room. "And Vegeta and Goku are training in the Nexus at the moment."

"We'll just have to wait for someone with teleportation abilities to become available, or recover." Roger concluded. "Until then we can train outside."

"Wait a minute." Piccolo dug under his cloak and pulled out a senzu bean. "Pan!" Pan poked her head in from outside the door. "Run in and give this to Kaioshin and see if it helps him recover from Bulma's 'sonic attack'" Piccolo smirked at Bulma.

"That's not funny Piccolo!" Bulma stubbornly said.

Several minutes later Pan returned with the recovered Kai in tow.

"I'm sorry everyone, I must have dozed off or something." The Kai said rubbing his head.

"Umm… Ok Kaioshin. We need a favor." Piccolo said.

"Sure, what is it?" Kaioshin asked.

"Well, this gravity chamber is broke, so Bulma needs her tools to fix it. They are back on Earth in her lab. Can you take her there and bring her back?" Piccolo finished.

"Certainly. Come on Bulma let's…" Kaioshin stopped for a second. "Bulma, your halo is gone, you're alive again, how did that happen?"

"Ummm… I don't know.. I woke up this morning and I was alive, it was a miracle!" Bulma lied, apparently Kaioshin didn't remember a thing.

"How utterly extraordinary!" Kaioshin exclaimed as he and Bulma disappeared from sight.


	32. Warrior's Prepare Arrival of Tharsasher

Ok, here is the rewrite. By popular demand I have left the silliness in, and extended the fight scene. Enjoy.

On with the story.

+++++++++++++++++++++++==

Fifteen hours later, Goku and Vegeta stopped by Capsule Corporation's kitchen and started making huge bags of popcorn, and grabbed a couple of kegs of Bud Light out of the walk-in refrigerator. They had already gotten a couple of lawn chairs from the storage shed, and Vegeta brought out is big "We're Number 1" foam-rubber finger that he got from a Dodgers game several years ago.

Gohan and Trunks Jr. entered the Kitchen. "Dad! We've sensed a huge power heading towards Earth!" Gohan exclaimed.

"We know son." Goku casually said. 

"Yes, we sensed her before we went into the Nexus." Vegeta finished making himself a liverwurst and mustard sandwich.

Nappa and Bardock joined the crew.

"Her?" Trunks Jr. queried. "I suppose that you're on a first name basis with her?"

"Well, now that you mention it, yes. Her name is Tharsasher the Terrible. A rather nasty creature from the demon realm." Goku said.

"A-a demon?" Nappa said. Both Nappa and Bardock remembered hearing stories about the powers of certain demons when they were in hell.

"Yes, this particular demon has the strength and speed of a Super Saiyan Four, razor sharp claws on all four feet, and all six hands, what looks to be poisonous quills running down her back, and probably some special powers and abilities that we don't know about. Vegeta nonchalantly explained.

"Don't forget about the swords." Goku added.

"Oh yes, she has six different swords, one for each hand presumably." Vegeta finished.

The room went quiet for a few awkward moments.

"Sooo… You guys are getting ready to kick her butt, right?" Gohan asked.

Both Goku and Vegeta looked at Gohan. "No. We figured that Trunks Jr. should be able to handle this himself. We are getting ready to watch." Goku said. "Hey Vegeta, don't forget the orange soda, you know how much I love orange soda and beer."

"You're one sick Saiyan." Vegeta laughed.

"The bubbles tickle." Goku admitted.

"Whoa! Wait a minute! Time out! You want me to take her on? I've never had a real fight like this before! I'm not sure I'm up to this." Trunks Jr. exclaimed.

"Well, I suppose we can look up old Pilaf, and you can kick his butt. Do you think you're up for that?" Goku chuckled.

Vegeta snickered. "That's not fair Kakkarot, is Satan still alive? Maybe the brat can beat him!"

Vegeta and Goku were practically hanging off of each other laughing so hard.

Trunks Jr.'s pride had definitely taken the hit from those two comments. He resolved to show them that he could beat this threat.

"VEGETA! STOP TEASING OUR GRANDSON LIKE THAT!" Bulma's shrill voice cried out.

Every Saiyan's hands immediately clutched at their ears. Strangely Kaioshin seemed unaffected.

Bardock and Nappa were on the verge of physical illness.

"Damned it Bulma! Stop screeching like that!" Vegeta demanded. "What are you doing here!"

"I came here to get my work tools. One of the bonehead Saiyans on Kaioshin's planet managed to mangle the power supply for the big Gravity Chamber." Bulma explained.

"Ok, then get your tools and stop all that caterwauling!" Vegeta demanded, then stopped for a second. "Hey, where is your halo?"

Bulma smiled. "Living people don't need halos. I'll explain how that happened later." Bulma winked.

"Hey Kaioshin? Kaioshin?" Goku called with no response.

Kaioshin noticed Goku talking to him reached and removed a set of form fitting earplugs from his pointy ears.

"Yes, what is it Goku?" Kaioshin said.

"Well, nothing, it's just that you were being pretty quiet. What's with the earplugs?" Goku said.

"I don't know, but on the way here we passed a construction site, and for some reason I asked the foreman if I could have some of these. He gave me about twenty pairs after Bulma got mad at him for not giving them to me right away." Kaioshin replied.

"I see." Said Goku.

"Well, alright then, I'm going to get my tools and some parts. Let's go Kaioshin." Bulma stormed off.

"Ok Goku, we should go out and set up our chairs and food, the demoness should be here in about half an hour to forty-five minutes."

"Ok Trunks Jr. when she gets here you lead her about 30 miles north of here. There are no houses or people to worry about over in that sector. Capsule Corporation has kept that land clear just for his purpose." Vegeta said. "Kakkarot and I will lower our ki so that you seem to be the strongest on the planet. Gohan you lower your ki as well. If he gets into trouble, we'll bail him out. Bardock, Nappa, you come with us."

"Can we have some orange soda?" Nappa asked.

"No! That's mine!!" Goku screamed.

"Jeez son, you really need to work on sharing and some people skills." Bardock rolled his eyes.

"Sorry dad." Goku slowly handed Nappa one of the twenty, two liter bottles of orange soda from his basket.

"Ok, we're out of here. Good luck grandson." Vegeta smirked. "We'll be monitoring you and can be back here in an instant if you run into too much trouble. But remember that you've had the best training that you could possibly have. You know what to do, have confidence in your abilities and you will win."

"Yes sir." Trunks Jr. answer. 

With that Vegeta, Goku, Bardock, and Nappa picked up the various boxes, baskets, chairs, and bags of popcorn and flew to the proposed battle site leaving Gohan and Trunks Jr. alone.

"Poisonous quills huh?" Trunks Jr. said.

"Seems so. Did anyone ever tell you about when I fought Dabura?" Gohan asked.

"In excruciating detail. Of course, Vegeta's version wasn't very… Shall I say, flattering towards you." Trunks Jr. smirked.

"Oh, I suppose that's true. He wasn't too pleased with my performance that day. Can't really blame him I guess. I hadn't kept up with my training as well as I should have after the Cell Games. Any ways, Dabura was a demon, king of the demons in fact. His spit could turn you to stone." Gohan explained. "I believe that I would have defeated him if the fight were allowed to go on. Guess we'll never know now. Of course, any ki abilities and other special techniques she may have are unknown to us. With all those swords and claws close range in fighting probably isn't going to be possible. Attacking her from behind risks being poisoned by one of her quills. Evil Shenlon had horns down his back, and could extend them at will. Damned near killed Vegeta with them. So be wary of that possibility as well. Test her speed, I think that is going to be the main determinant of the fight. If you are faster than she is, you have a good chance at winning. My suggestion would be to stun her with ki attacks, followed by very quick, get in, get out, kicks and punches. Don't attempt to go toe to toe with her. If you get a chance to blow those quills away, take it."

"Vegeta once told me that Saiyans were very resistant to most poisons." Trunks Jr. said.

"True, but he was talking about conventional poisons from the mortal plane. This is demon poison, from the demon realm. There's no telling how strong it is, or how resistant you are to it. Besides, you are only ¼ Saiyan. Your best bet is to avoid it and destroy it." Gohan said.

"Thanks for the advice Gohan." Trunks Jr. said.

Gohan's head snapped up suddenly. "She's here." He said. "Crank up your ki so she can find you."

"Well, there's no sense wasting time with preliminaries." Trunks Jr. thought as he went Super Saiyan Four right away and flew off towards the designated battlefield.

Both Gohan and Trunks Jr. immediately felt the demoness change direction and head straight towards Trunks Jr. She pursued him all the way to the battle zone. Trunks Jr. momentarily noticed that the four Saiyans had set up their food on a hill top some distance away, and Vegeta was wearing his "You're Number 1" Finger waiving it in the air.

"What is that thing any ways?" Bardock asked.

"I don't really know." Vegeta admitted. "But this is what humans do at their sporting events. I went and seen a game where they hit a small ball with a bat and then run around something called bases until a bit fat guy tells them they are out, or they are safe. They were playing something called a World Series or something like that. The Tigers vs. The Dodgers"

"The Tigers must have won right?" Nappa asked.

"I think they did in fact. How'd you know that?" Vegeta returned.

"Well, you can't win a game by dodging all the time, can you?" Nappa said.

"Err… Well I guess not." For some reason that made some sort of sense to Vegeta. "Any ways, I didn't think I'd have much fun when Bulma made me take Trunks and Goten, but it turned out pretty good after all. They had beer and everything!"

"Wait a minute!" Goku interrupted. "Is that the time you brought Goten home drunk when he was about ten and he threw up all over everything? Do you know how long it took me to calm down Chi-Chi over that?"

"Hey, it's not my fault if your brat can't hold his beer!" Vegeta said. "Besides I had problems of my own explaining to Bulma why they would no longer honor Capsule Corporation's season tickets. Whew! You talk about screeching!"

"Look, there's Trunks Jr. and I can feel that she is being drawn here by his ki." Goku said. "There she is now."

"Whoa! Damned ugly thing, isn't it?" Bardock said.

"Reminds me of my mate's mother." Nappa supplied with a smile.

"Really? Glad she was on Vegetasai when it exploded then." Bardock smirked.

"It was the one bright spot in an otherwise tragic event." Nappa smile broadened.

"Shhhhh! I think that they are talking up there." Goku said in between mouthfuls of popcorn and orange soda.

"So mortal, you have come to challenge Tharsasher?" The demon grinned. "You are brave indeed!"

"My grandfather is making me do it. He says I need the practice." Trunks Jr. smiled. He had suppressed most of his ki, keeping it in the low two million range.

"Don't take me so lightly boy! I am Tharsasher the Terrible, destroyer of galaxies! I am here to purge this planet of all life! No punk like you is going to stand in my way!" With that, Tharsasher drew her swords and attacked.

Trunks Jr. dodged all of her attacks with relative ease. "Hmmm… She's strong, but unless she is seriously sandbagging, she's not terribly fast. Let's see how she handles life without her weapons." Trunks Jr. powers up to the bottom of the Super Saiyan Four level while still keeping a significant portion of his power in reserve.

Before Tharsasher could respond, three of her weapons were broken off at the hilt. Trunks Jr. followed through with a swing kick to the, head which sent the great demon into a nearby cliff face.

Gohan had joined our heroes on the hill. "My, but Trunks is doing quite well, isn't he?"

"For now." Vegeta explained. "Because the demon seriously underestimated Trunks Jr. to start with. She's a long way from being defeated though."

"Vegeta is right. Let's hope the boy doesn't get too cocky after his initial success." Goku said.

If they had known what was going through Trunks Jr.'s head at that moment, they would not have worried.

"C'mon, that was way too easy. There's no way I beat her that fast. She's sandbagging." Trunks Jr. prepared a big bang attack directed at the cliff face Tharsasher disappeared into.

"Big Bang Attack!" Trunks Jr. let fly. Just before the attack hit the cliff and turned the entire mountain into a large pile of rubble, Tharsasher speeded out of harms way and above Trunks Jr. Tharsasher charged straight down at Trunks Jr. and when she got within 30 feet of him, she stopped and arched her back towards her target. Ten of the quills on her back flew off straight at Trunks Jr.

Trunks Jr. barely managed to dodge all of the quills, however Mother Earth wasn't so lucky. Each dart implanted itself into the soil, and all life ended in a radius of 100 yards around each quill. All plant and animal life simply keeled over and died.

"Shit! I've got to take her out now!" Trunks Jr. decided and formulated a plan.

"Destructo Disk!" Trunks Jr. learned this technique from Kirillin before he became so sick. In fact, it was one of the first ki techniques he learned outside of his grandfather's techniques. But instead of throwing the disk straight at the demoness, he tossed it in a seemingly random direction. 

Then he turned and flew towards Tharsasher at an incredible speed. "Final Flash!" He threw his Grandfather's signature technique.

"Evil's Dark!!" Tharsasher screamed as she threw her own ki technique.

The two power beams met and stalemated midway between the two warriors. Trunks Jr. powered up to his fullest and started pushing the energy closer to Tharsasher. The demoness was holding back, however, and started putting more power into the beam. Trunks Jr. could not believe the power of the creature, but she was beating him. That is until Trunks Jr. played his trump card and removed Tharsasher's head with the wandering Destructo Disk.

Tharsasher's energy beam stopped as an unearthly scream issued from the disembodied head. Trunk Jr.'s Final Flash attack completely incinerated Tharsasher's body, leaving the head to fall to Earth.

Trunks landed in front of the head meaning to incinerate that as well, when twin eye beams lanced out from the head catching Trunks Jr. totally off guard. The beams struck Trunks Jr. high in the left leg, piercing through muscle and bone. The head then tried to spit on Trunks Jr. Fortunately, the force of the beams carried him out of range of the spit. Wherever the spit landed, plants and animals died.

"Shit! This is one stubborn bitch!" Trunks Jr. exclaimed. 

Before Trunks Jr. could act, a whole new body popped out of Tharsasher's head, followed by legs, feet, arms and hands, complete with swords.

"You'll net defeat Tharsasher to easily boy!" Tharsasher challenged.

"That's just great! The bitch must be part Namek or something." Trunks Jr. Lamented to himself. "Now I'm wounded and she still looks fresh as a daisy…. Well, ok, fresh as an undead creature can look.. But I'm not out of this yet. Not by a long shot!"

Trunks Jr. then groaned when he seen that the quills had also been regenerated. "Damned her!"

"Give it up boy! You cannot defeat me!" Tharsasher bellowed.

"We'll see. Bring it on!" Trunks Jr. said defiantly. Vegeta's Grandson realized that the only way to beat this thing was to disintegrate it right down to the last cell.

Back down on the ground, Vegeta, Goku, Bardock, and Nappa were feeling pretty good by this time. Having finished his last bottle of beer/orange soda, Goku was downing the last of the first keg. The others were passing the second keg around as easily as passing a beer mug. 

"Hey guys, we're almost out of munchies!" Goku lamented. 

"Trunks Jr.! Stop messing around and kill that bitch already!" Vegeta yelled, speech a bit slurred. 

"Yeeeth! Stop screwing around up there!" Nappa also slurred. "What are you doing? Asking her for a date? Hahahahahaha!"

Nappa obviously found his own joke funny.

Trunks Jr. had to smile a bit. Grandfather was waving that "We're Number 1" hand in the air, and heckling him at the same time. 

Suddenly Trunks Jr. found his self facing a huge clawed hand, in the next instant, that tried very hard to take his head off.

Trunks Jr. barely dodged in time to see a good portion of his hair go drifting down to Earth. "Damned it stay focused!!" Trunks Jr. cursed himself.

Trunks decided to go on the defensive. He already knows that he is faster than Tharsasher, he decided to use that speed against her. He powered up to his fullest level.

Before Tharsasher's unbelieving eyes, her opponent disappears. All six of her weapons are useless, having been shattered in the attack. Then large dents began to appear on various parts of her body. The left side of her massive breastplate suddenly collapses bringing forth a spout of black liquid from her mouth. This hit the ground with the same effect as the poison from the quills, and her spit.

"She a walking death trap!" Trunks Jr. though excitedly. "Even making her bleed is a risk! I can't hit her hard enough to wound her. How can I kill this thing?"

Trunks Jr. started thinking about all of his training. When he trained with Vegeta, his grandfather would tell him stories. Of course, in all the stories his grandfather had been the hero. Trunks Jr. suddenly remembered the story about when Vegeto entered Buu. They used a skin level ki shield to keep from getting absorbed.

Trunks Jr. concentrated a bit of his ki to the surface of his skin, and attacked again before Tharsasher could fully recover.

"He got it!" Goku said.

"Yes, he figured it out. I knew he would. He is MY grandson after all." Vegeta boasted pridefully.

Tharsasher could not believe the boy's speed. She needed time to recover and regroup, but the boy's attacks were relentless. She tried to regenerate some of the damage only to be smashed into the ground.

"All right then, this kid is toast!" Tharsasher thought as she pulled herself out of a crater. "Here it comes kid! Form two!"

Tharsasher began to power up, and as she did she began to change. Her skin grew ebony black, she became somewhat taller and her legs and arms somewhat longer. Her power, however, didn't grow by very much.

"Damned!" She thought. "I'm outside of the demon realm! My power in my second form is greatly diminished. Maybe it will be enough to defeat him though."

Trunks Jr. and the entire Z-Crew below was surprised. Other than becoming more ugly (Which Nappa immediately pointed out), her power level only increased about 25%.

"She still doesn't stand much of a chance." Goku said.

"I wouldn't underestimate her. She's still plenty strong enough." Gohan answered.

Tharsasher began throwing ki attacks. Large black energy balls that Trunks Jr. dodged fairly easily.

"Look out!" Cried Bardock as a large black ball of ki descended upon their location. Everyone scattered.

BOOM!

"That was close!" Nappa said.

"Bitch almost got my drink!" Vegeta said as he clutched the second keg.

"THE FOOD!" Goku wailed.

Tharsasher moved in while Trunks Jr. dodged her death balls and back handed him into a mountain. The resulting avalanche buried the Saiyan.

"Damned, she's a bit faster than before." Trunks said. "But not faster than I." 

Trunks burrowed through and out the other side of the mountain, and phased back in behind Tharsasher who was laughing to herself.

"Hehehe… Young fool thought he could defeat me!" Tharsasher gloated.

"Finnnnaal Flaaaaaash!!" Trunks released everything he had into his most powerful technique. 


	33. Warriors Prepare Demons Demise

I changed chapter 32, so if you haven't re-read it, you might be a little lost here. As due to popular demand, I left the silliness in Chapter 32 and extended the battle into this chapter. Anyways, big thanks to all that have reviewed and on with the story!!

**If you get a chance, visit my website.**   Lincoln Choi Kwang-Do.  **Sign the guestbook!**

++++++++++++++

Tharsasher tried to dodge, but didn't quite make it.  After Trunks Jr. redirected the Final Flash into space, Tharsasher's entire left torso and most of her chest were blown completely away.  Tharsasher floated above the ground breathing heavily.   Trunks gathered the energy he needed for another Final Flash attack, but in the short amount of time it took him to do so, Tharsasher regenerated her wounds.

"Damned this human!" Tharsasher exclaimed.  "Humans are not supposed to be this strong!  Something is not quite what it seems here."

Cordell strongly agreed.  He had never felt this sort of ki from a human before.  Not even Rogalle, who had completed all of the scrolls, was this strong.  "Have humans interbred with an alien race?" Cordell wondered out loud.

"Alright kid, brace yourself!   FORM THREE!!" Tharsasher cried out as she began yet another transformation.    A bright but dark light momentarily blinded the Z-Warriors.  When their sight cleared, Tharsasher had grown bigger, more muscular, and an additional head.

"Damned!"  Tharsasher mentally exclaimed. "Inside the Demon Realm, I would be at least three times this strong!  What gives?"

While Tharsasher's transformation was impressive to look at, her overall power only increased another 15%.

"So now what do we do?"  Tharsasher's recently added head asked.  "We fight.  There is nothing else we can do.  Cordell would only kill us for our failure if we tried to return, and he would hunt us down if we didn't return." Tharsasher's head #1 replied.

"Whew! Stereo ugly!" Nappa made exaggerated gagging sounds. "That's like having two mate-in-laws!"

Vegeta looked at the big warrior with some sympathy in his eyes.  He had met Nappa's mate-in-law once.   He'd just as soon fight 1,000 demons like Tharsasher than to ever repeat that experience again.  If Nappa had begged, Vegeta would have had the woman vaporized on the spot.   But Vegeta finally relented thinking that Nappa would be a better warrior if he weren't worried about domestic problems at home.  

"My mate's mother died before I came to Earth" Goku said.  Goku started thinking about it though.   The OX King was such a laid back fellow, once you got past that whole protecting Fire Mountain with an large axe thing.   Yet Chi Chi was so obstinate, and well, downright bitchy at times.   A mental picture of what his mate-in-law would have been like popped into Goku's head, and it scared the living shit out of him.  He shuddered inwardly.  Then he said a very unGokuesk thing.  "Come to think of it, I'm probably far better off."

"Why Kakkarot, I think that's the first unkind thing I've ever heard you say about anyone that wasn't trying to kill us." Vegeta smirked.

"I think I've had too much orange soda." Goku smiled.

"I knew there was a true Saiyan in their someplace." Bardock teased.

Goku's only response was to turn and burp in Bardock's general direction.

"Yep, there it is." Bardock said desperately trying to fan the stench of recycled Orange Soda, Beer, and Buttered Popcorn from his face with a paper plate.

Trunks Jr. landed on a small rise and took a defensive posture.  "I sense that her ki has risen again and it's very close to my own now.   I have to take her out before she does any damage to the planet."   Trunks reformed his skin level ki shield and launched an aggressive attack.   Trunks landed several damaging blows before Tharsasher responded by slashing at him with her taloned feet, and hand weapons.   Trunks Jr. managed to dodge most of her attacks, and the ki shield deflected the rest.

"I mustn't give her a chance to regenerate." Trunks Jr. thought to himself.

Suddenly, Tharsasher spit from both of her mouths, the saliva landing squarely on Trunks Jr.'s ki shielded chest.   The acidic spit actually began to eat through his shield.

"Damned!"  Trunks Jr. exclaimed. "If that shit eats through my shield, I'm a goner!  

Trunks Jr. quickly expanded his shield pushing the offending substance away, and then let the ki shield drop.   The result being that the spit was ejected away from his body.

"Gotcha!" Tharsasher yelled as she slashed a sword down Trunks Jr.'s back.

"Arrrrgggghhh!" Trunks Jr. had been cut deeply across both shoulder blades, and only by a miracle did he manage to dodge her follow up attack, which would have skewered him through the chest.

Gohan looked at Vegeta. "Vegeta, don't you think we should help him now?  He's losing a lot of blood, and…."

"Not yet!" Goku said. "He can still win this fight."

Vegeta offered a wan smile in Goku's direction, thankful that he understood.  Still, for the first time, Vegeta was very worried about his Grandson.

"I need some distance!" Trunks Jr. thought and phased out, then phased back in about 1,000 yards away.  "I did the one thing that Gohan warned me against!  I tried to duke it out toe to toe with this crazy bitch!   Damned that was stupid!   Ok, speed; Gohan said that speed is the ticket.  In, strike, and move out.   Damned this bitch!  I've never seen anyone so bent on killing before!"

Trunks Jr. was now, officially, mad.  Unlike his Grandfather, Trunks Jr. was far more laid back, more so than even his father.  But every once in great awhile, he was known to lose it.  This was one of those times.  It wasn't like he hadn't ever been hurt fighting or sparing before.  Dendi knows that Vegeta wasn't the gentlest trainer on the planet, but this was different.  This creature was trying to kill him, in fact, she would delight in killing him, and everyone else on the planet, including his loved ones.  This was Trunks first brush with his own mortality.  And he didn't like it one damned bit.

Trunks Jr. began to power up.  He began to feel his muscles expand, his skin heat up.  The feeling grew intolerable and he screamed.   Pure rage fueled his power.

Tharsasher, who had been moving in for the kill, was suddenly thrown back violently by Trunks Jr.'s pure force.  "What!?!?!   No way!  Who is this asshole?"

Suddenly, Trunks scream intensified, his hair changed from ebony, to navy blue, as well as his eyes.  He surpassed Super Saiyan Four and ascended to Super Saiyan Five.   The light of the transformation, which physically and mentally heals those in the moral realm, destroyed Tharsasher completely.

Lumbistru, who had been watching the entire fight, suddenly screamed and fell behind a boulder, blind as a bat.  The boulder protected him from being completely destroyed, but in his efforts to get away he had let his invisibility slip, and his ki to rise.

Every Saiyan capable of detecting ki suddenly turned in Lumbistru's direction.  "What the hell was that?" Vegeta wanted to know.

"I don't know, but it feels like another demon, or something nasty." Nappa said.

Gohan fairly glowed with pride.  Nappa had learned to detect ki very quickly.

"Nappa, you and Bardock go and investigate." Vegeta ordered.

"Yes my Prince." Bardock said sarcastically.

Vegeta just gave him his best Vegeta smirk.

Nappa and Bardock flew off in the direction of the ki.

"Gohan, follow them and make sure they stay out of any real trouble, but don't make it look like you're protecting them or helping them if you can possibly help it." Vegeta said.

"You got it." And Gohan followed Nappa and Bardock at a respectable distance, keeping his ki as low as possible.

Trunks Jr. hovered in mid-air, triumphant in his power.  "So, this is what Super Saiyan Five feels like.  What power!  I never imagined this kind of power before.   It's almost God like!"

Goku suddenly broke into his thoughts. **_"We are not Gods!  We cannot afford to start thinking that way either!"_**

**_"But Goku!  This power!"_** Trunks Jr. started.

**_"Listen to me!  If we start thinking of ourselves as Gods, better than all the others, how long would it be before WE are sending creatures like Tharsasher to destroy those who oppose us?  After all, don't WE deserve to rule?  Shouldn't WE be making life and death decisions for all these… Insects?  Where does such thinking ultimately lead you boy?"_** Goku demanded an answer.

Trunks Jr. thought for a moment. **_"Y-you are right Goku.  We are not Gods, we shouldn't ever put ourselves above others."_**  Trunks Jr. looked a bit ashamed of his previous thoughts.  He powered down to normal.

"Don't worry about it.  I struggled with the exact same emotions the first time I went Super Saiyan.  It was a bit of a struggle for a few minutes until Frieza reminded me of who I am, and what I stood for." Goku smiled.

"What's going on between you two?" Vegeta demanded to know.

"Nothing really Vegeta, just passing on a bit of wisdom to our new Super Saiyan Five." Goku answered and smiled broadly.

+++++++++++++++++++++

  
Cordell hadn't seen the last of the fight.   Just a big flash of light as the boy was trying to power up.   He had lost visual from Lumbistru and could not seem to communicate with the lesser demon.  Every time he tried, all he got was "Pain!  Pain!  MY EYES ARE BURNING!"  "Had Lumbistru been attacked?  By whom?  And what about Tharsasher?  Damned!  I sent them there to gather information.  Now, one may be dead, the other too injured to communicate coherently, and I haven't learned much of anything new!  Well, that's not entirely true.  I have learned of one major fly in my ointment haven't I?   Outside of the Demon Realm, it appears that the Orkrans, and possibly all the demons, cannot access their full power in their transformed states.  Damned!  I really hadn't counted on that!"

"Milord Cordell!" Ethcynicor suddenly appeared to his left.  "I have a report sir."  The great demon looked decidedly nervous.

"I hope this is good news Ethcynicor.  I've just about had my fill of shit for one day." Cordell said.

"I wish that it were sir." Ethcynicor diverted his eyes.

"Sigh..  Oh well, give it to me then." Cordell resigned.

"All psychic transmissions from Tharsasher have ceased.  We believe that she has been sent to oblivion. " Ethcynicor reported, then waited for the results.

Fortunately for Ethcynicor, Cordell had expected this from the time he sent Tharsasher on this mission.

"Oh, is that all.  Well, she can join her mate there then" Cordell replied calmly.

"Y-you're not surprised that she was defeated?" Ethcynicor stammered.

"Under the circumstances?  Not really.  That's why I sent her." Cordell smiled an evil smile.

"You wanted her to die?!?!?!  Why?" Ethcynicor was incredulous.

"I got word that she was trying to organize a rebellion against me.  So when you suggested that she go on this mission, I accepted.   Now, no more problem." Cordell smiled up at the huge demon. "Okay Ethcynicor, her death wasn't a total loss.  I learned something very important.  We have to change our plans.  Instead of attacking and defeating the mortal world, then establishing a permanent conduit and bringing the Demon Realm into the Mortal Realm, we now have to establish the conduit first, bring the Demon Realm into the Moral Realm, then attack and defeat those that oppose us."  Cordell explained. "If the demons cannot use their full powers in the mortal realm, we will have to take the demon realm with us."

Ethcynicor smiled with long fangs bared.  "Excellent.  I will make the necessary changes in our preparations."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Uub was in a bit of a quandary.   He was sure that Raditz was ready to go Super.  But he was not sure how he should proceed.   Uub wasn't very good at insults, giving or receiving.   His young years of being a resident of a dirt poor village with few jobs, and fewer opportunities made Uub's childhood very rough indeed.  He had lost two sisters to malnutrition during those years.   Family was all one had to survive, so insulting a family member, even someone else's family member, was abhorrent to Uub.  Goku had seen the horrible living conditions in his village and realized that the generous zeni contribution from Hercule was not going to be enough for everyone.  Goku then went to Capsule Corporation and asked Trunks for help.  Trunks responded by building a large avionics factory less than a mile from the village.  Then he paid for the training of the villagers, helped build some proper school facilities, and even convinced many teachers to come live and teach in such a remote place.  Later Capsule Corporation set up a medical clinic, brought in medical staff, and gave everyone free physicals and needed medical treatment.  Thanks to Goku, the people of Uub's village are living in homes instead of grass huts.   As a result, Uub would walk through fire and ice and through the gates of Hell for Goku, or any of the Z-Warriors for that matter.

"Now, how do I go about pissing this guy off?" Uub thought and thought, but was stumped.  He just wasn't very good at this type of thing.  "Well, I guess I'll go and ask him." He finally thought.

Uub flew over to where Raditz was doing a set of speed drills.  "Raditz, what is the one thing that makes you as mad as you can get?"

"Oh that's easy.  Thinking about when Frieza destroyed my home planet, Vegeta-sai."  He answered simply, but even in answering that simply question, Uub felt Raditz's ki rise significantly.

"And you were powerless to stop him?" Uub pushed.

"No, I couldn't stop him, I wasn't there at the time.  We were told an asteroid struck the planet and destroyed it." Raditz's ki rose some more.

"But deep down, you knew that was a lie, didn't you?" Uub said.

Raditz's eyes shot the smaller man a wicked glare.  Then looked down.  "Yes, deep down we all knew that Frieza had destroyed our home.   Vegeta knew before we did." 

"And to top it off, you had to serve Frieza as a slave."  Uub continued.

Another rise of ki. "Why are you asking me all these questions?  This is really none of your business!"  Raditz yelled.

"Goku says that in order to be a proper instructor, I must get to know my students and the lives that they have led.   I really know so little about you."  Uub pressed. "Was it hard serving as a slave for Frieza?"

"Y-yes, yes it was.  But I forgave him!  It was part of my penance." Raditz said, sounding unconvinced.

"So if he appeared before you right now, you wouldn't want to kill him?" Uub said.

Raditz pictured Frieza in front of him in his mind.  Remembered his days of slavery under him.  The abuse and the horror.  But there was something new to.  Something he wasn't accustomed to feeling.  The thought came to the front of his head that he had people that cared about him, and that he cared about, on this planet.  His father, his brother, his nephew, and they might die at the hands of the lunatic in front of him.  Raditz panicked and suddenly went nuts.    His ki started rising at an incredible rate.  His eyes flashed between black and aquamarine, his hair between black and gold.  Suddenly, he screamed, "I'll get you Frieza!, I"LL GET YOUUUUUUU!

Raditz was a battle machine.  His already impressive muscles had grown considerably and his gold thigh length hair made him look more like a Super Saiyan Three, than just a regular Super Saiyan.  It made him look far more impressive.

"He'll need a hair-cut before he goes Super Saiyan Two, or he'll be stepping on his hair." Uub chuckled.

"What are you laughing at little man?" Raditz snarled.

"Are you not happy being a Super Saiyan?" Uub said.

Raditz looked at him blankly for a few seconds, then blinked.  "I'm a Super Saiyan?"  Raditz looked down at himself, seen the now familiar golden aura and started laughing.  "They said I couldn't do this!  But then I found out that my own brother had achieved Super Saiyan, then I knew that one day I could do it too!  I never told him, or anyone else this, but the day I learned that he defeated Frieza, it was the proudest day of my life!  And now, here I am!"

"You have done well Raditz, your family will be proud." Uub said.

"Thank you." Raditz said.

"C'mon then, we've got about three months left in here.  Let's train hard and maybe you will ascend to the next level.   Let's start out by sparing.  Uub fell into a defensive posture.

"You got it Mr. Mohawk, let's do it!"  Raditz charged with everything he was made of.

Please Read and Review.


	34. Warriors Prepare Bardock's Saiyan Pride

Enna Namo: Well, the history of chapter 32 is this.  I went out with some family members to a local pub and we had a few too many to drink celebrating a recent addition to my nephew's family.  A fine lad that his parents named Michael.  Anyways, I came home still a bit giddy from the celebration and sat down and wrote chapter 32.   Needless to say, it was sillier than I had intended.  I looked it over the next morning knowing that it would need to be rewritten because it was too silly, and Vegeta was OOC in numerous places, and the battle scene wasn't long enough, or detailed enough.  But I thought I would post the original version to give everyone a chuckle or two.   However, I got so many requests to leave the silliness in, that I did.  I did extend the battle and give it more detail though.  I promise never to write while inebriated again.  :c)  Well, unless I'm writing a comedy fic.

Flameraven: It's the initial burst of energy of the transformation that killed Tharsasher, not just the presence of a Super Saiyan Five.  Of course, that energy won't have the same effect within the Demon Realm environment.  I wouldn't exactly say that they were going Super Saiyan Five suddenly.  Remember the timeline.  Gohan is in his early 60's, Trunks, and Goten in their 40's.   I have probably stretched the limits with Trunks Jr. though.  Super Saiyan Five in his mid-twenties.  Oh well, wait until you see what I do with Roger and Yambia.  :c)

To everybody else, thanks for taking the time to review.  On to the story!

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Uub emerged from the Room of Spirit and Time carrying Raditz.  Trunks Jr. and Nappa met them at the door.

"What happened to him?" Trunks Jr. asked.

"Saiyan stubbornness." Uub said flatly.  "He has apparently decided that he needs to catch up with his brother. And has just about killed himself getting there."

"Oh?  What level has he attained?" Trunks Jr. asked.

"Super Saiyan, But he is very close to Super Saiyan Two." Uub stated proudly.

"Not bad, impressive in fact.  Gohan managed to push Nappa here to Super Saiyan early yesterday, before we were attacked." Trunks Jr. said.

"ATTACKED?!?!!?" Uub exclaimed. "W-what happened?"

"Well, as near as we can figure, Cordell sent one of his higher powered demons to destroy all life on Earth, or at least test the Z-Warriors here on Earth.  A real nasty brute she turned out to be.  We also found another smaller, weaker demon here that was just spying.  He's at Capsule Corporation right now."  Trunks Jr. explained.  "I killed the big demon when I transformed to Super Saiyan Five and blinded the little one that was hiding behind a rock."

"Why did they take him to Capsule Corporation?" Uub asked

"Not sure.  It was the age-old argument though.  Vegeta wanted to destroy it, Goku said no, so they finally decided to take it in and try to question it."  Trunks Jr. answered. "Personally, I think Grandfather was right in this case, I don't think they are going to get much information out of it.  Goku wanted to give it a Senzu Bean, or have Dendi heal it, but Vegeta absolutely refused.  He said that if it got its eyesight back, it could spy on them again.  Goku had to agree.  Bura did give it some pain killers that seemed to work though."

Uub looked over at the bleary and bloodshot eyes of Nappa, who was being unusually quiet. "What's up with the big man this morning?"

Trunks Jr. smirked. "Too much orange soda."

"Ah.. Ok, I understand." Uub remembered the first time that Goku had introduced him to his favorite drink combination shortly after his 21st birthday.

"Ok, we'd better go on in Nappa." Trunks Jr. said.

"Sure." Nappa said reduced to monosyllabic answers due to the throbbing in his head.

"Ok then, we'll see you tomorrow." Uub said as he and Raditz floated down to the edge of the lookout and took off.

Trunks Jr. and Nappa entered the Room of Spirit and Time.  Neither one of them had ever been in here before, so they were taking in the sights of the training quarters.  Suddenly they pulled up short.  There before them was an expanse of white nothingness.

"What is that?" Nappa practically shouted.

"That, if I remember grandfather's descriptions correction, is where we train." Trunks Jr. answered.

Nappa quickly turned away to look back towards the training quarters.  The sudden disorientation of the white void, coupled with a Saiyan Elite sized hangover, had caused him to come within nanoseconds of tossing his cookies.  Trunks seen that Nappa had turned a rather unpleasant shade of green.

"Nappa, you don't look like you're ready to start training right now, so why don't you go and clean up and choose your sleeping accommodations and get some solid rest.  We can start training when you feel better."  Trunks Jr. said.

Normally, Nappa would have taken offense at the suggestion that he wasn't ready to train or fight, but the big man felt so miserable that he didn't even offer an argument.  "Yeah, that sounds good.  Thanks." Nappa mumbled as he walked back towards the training facility.

+++++++++++++++++++

Lumbistru awakened lying on something very soft and comfortable, and was covered in a cloth of some sort.  He still could not see, but the pain had gone and he felt strangely wonderful, almost giddy.  Bura had hit him with a full 5cc's of morphine not really knowing how it would effect a demon.  Naturally, a human would have been kept sedated for hours, Lumbistru was wide-awake, albeit feeling no pain.  Lumbistru noticed that it couldn't move it's arms or legs, they seemed to be held down by straps or clamps.  He could also feel one stretching across his chest, and thorax.  He could hear people talking so he decided to remain still and listen.

"Look Kakkarot, I agreed to keep this hideous thing alive, Dendi only knows why, because you wanted it, and because we might, MIGHT, get some information out of it. However, that doesn't mean that I want it in my home, or around my family!   If the thing even looks like it is going to be a minor nuisance, I'm going to vaporize it!  Understand?"

"I understand Vegeta." Goku looked at the thing.  He wasn't sure why he wanted to spare it's life, or whatever it was that demons had, but he did.  He was going to make the argument that Vegeta had a second chance, but he couldn't have made it stick.   Goku spared Vegeta from Kirillin's sword hand because Goku had detected a spark of goodness within Vegeta.  No such spark exists in this creature.  Nothing at all.  This creature would kill them all in a heartbeat with not so much as a passing thought to the moral implications of his action than a man has when swatting a mosquito, or most men anyways, Goku always felt guilty doing that.  

"Son?" Bardock placed a hand on Goku's shoulder. "You know Vegeta is right about this thing, don't you?"

"Y-yes father." Goku shifted his eyes to his feet. "But killing it now would seem so..  Cold."

"What do you feel from this creature son?" Bardock asked.

"Nothing but evil, darkness, and the cold of space." Goku admitted.

"Spirits are sent to the Demon Realm because not even Hell could find any redeeming qualities within them.  You're not likely to feel anything approaching a speck of goodness in any of them.  Let Vegeta handle it Son" Bardock said.

"Father… " Goku paused, then looked up into his father's eyes. "Have you been proud of me?   Have I been strong enough?"

The two questions took Bardock by surprise.  Bardock remembered that day in the Nursery so many years ago.  The bitter disappointment he felt when Kakkarot's power had been such a low reading.   The sorrow Bardock felt when they said they were going to send the boy to purge some remote planet.  However, there was pride in his son, just because it was his son.  Bardock had experienced a moment of unbridled joy and pride, just before he took his last mortal breath.

"Son, years ago when my crew and I were on a purging mission, the leader of that planet gave me a curse of sorts.  The curse was that I would have to watch my planet and people being destroyed just as he had to watch his being destroyed.  It gave me a second sight, of sorts.  I started having visions of the future.  And in that future, I saw Frieza destroy Vegetasai over, and over again.  It was in my dreams, while I was awake, and haunted me for days.  At first I thought it was just nightmares, and an over-active imagination, and perhaps combat fatigue.  But just before it happened, I realized that my visions were true.  I ran and tried to warn everyone, and tried to stop him.  It was then that the visions changed and I saw you Kakkarot.  I saw you training, I saw you grow up, I saw fighting Vegeta, and then I saw you stand triumphant over Frieza.  And I was proud of you my son.  You became the legend, you destroyed Frieza and avenged our people, and it has been you that has saved this world, and this universe from destruction time after time.  I am very proud of you son and your strength." Bardock finished.

Goku smiled warmly at his father. "Thank you father.  I have waited a long time to hear that."

"What do you mean?  You didn't even know who I was until…." Bardock started.

"That's not.. entirely true father.  Goku said looking a bit sheepish. "My one secret is that the day I went Super Saiyan for the first time, all of my Kakkarot memories came back to me.  That was my big struggle that day.  Kakkarot is your son, but Kakkrot had not known a single day of peace or joy in his life.  All he had known was the programming.  In the end, I won, or rather Goku won.  Kakkarot is still here as well, but he's not the same Kakkarot that first came here to destroy this world.  He has also seen the value in peace, and love, and fighting the good fight.  We are the same person now, which prefers to be called Goku.   I've never told anyone this before." 

Bardock looked at his son, tears brimming in his eyes.  He had not known that his son, this Saiyan before him had even known of his existence before what he thought was a chance meeting in King Emma's office when he was earning his redemption.  Bardock had always wondered, through the many years, if his son thought about him at all, or wondered who he was.

"S-son I…" Bardock started.  Goku reached out and embraced his father for the first time ever.  Bardock hesitated for just a moment.  Warriors who showed this sort of emotion with another warrior, even a family member, were ostracized on Vegetasai.  But he quickly gave in and returned his son's embrace.

"Thank you son." Bardock said. 

"For what father?" Goku returned.

"For believing in me, for giving me this chance to set my life right.   I realize now that King Kai's redemption plan must have been at your request.  Am I right?" Bardock said.

Goku released his father looking a bit sheepish. "Well, yes, I did ask King Kai to look into the possibility, for you, Raditz, and Nappa.   But make no mistake; you earned your redemption yourself.  Now it's up to you as to what you make of it.  Since you've been redeemed, and have been given your life back, you are starting out clean.  Depending on your actions now, you could still end up under Piccolo's care."  Goku said sarcastically.

Bardock shivered a bit. "No thank you very much!  I'm doing things right this time!"

"I know you will father." Goku smiled.  "I need to think a bit father, and I'm sure that Vegeta will have something for you to do soon."

"Hehehe..  Well, if he feels as bad as Nappa did earlier, it could be a rough day."  Bardock chuckled.

"That reminds me, how do you feel?" Goku asked.

"Not bad, but I didn't drink much beer." Bardock took on a conspiratorial tone. "You want to know a secret?"

"Sure!" Goku said.

"I could never hold my booze.  Your mother could always easily drink me under the table." Bardock revealed. "I could never keep up with her at the bar or at parties.  So we used to fake it a lot.  I would pour my drink into her glass when she emptied it and pour some colored water into my glass.  I am a two beer drunk."

Goku smiled. "I must have gotten my ability to drink from my mother then.   Don't worry, your secret if safe with me."

"Thanks.  I'm going to go and find Vegeta and see what the plan is for today." Bardock left the lab.

"Okay.  See you in a bit." Goku called after him turning his attention back to Lumbistru. "Alright, I know you've been awake for quite some time."

Lumbistru's eyes popped open and he stared openly at the man looking down on him.  The image was terribly blurred, his eyes had been horribly damaged and it would take Lumbistru days, maybe even weeks, to regenerate the damage.  Lumbistru had overheard most of the argument between this one, and the one called Vegeta.  This one, Goku, had practically begged Vegeta to spare his life.  Why?  Lumbistru tried to think of an ulterior motive that this stranger could possibly have.  Nothing came to him.

"Why you keep Lumbistru alive?" Lumbistru asked.

"Honestly?  I'm not really sure there is a good reason.  Other than I believe it is wrong to kill a helpless being, no matter how evil they happen to be." Goku said. "Still, you do pose a threat to us.  You could be spying, you could be sending everything you see and hear back to Cordell."

Lumbistru quickly searched his mind. "No, Cordell is not here right now.  Something seems to be blocking him, and blocking me from contacting him."

"No doubt.  Bulma originally designed the rooms in this part of the lab to contain a Super Saiyan just in case any one of us ever went mad or something and needed treatment.  These walls have a surface force field that can absorb huge amounts of energy.  Nothing gets in, nothing gets out."  Goku explained.  "Of course, that drug Bura gave you is making it hard for you to concentrate as well."

Lumbistru's clouded mind tried to take this all in.  He said that he thinks it's wrong to kill the helpless?  This seemed alien to Lumbistru.  All of his existence, as far back as he could remember beings killed each other for the sheer pleasure in killing.  Lumbistru had not known any other way.   If you got killed, you were too weak to survive.  It was a simple rule of existence.

"Why it wrong to kill the helpless?" Lumbistru asked.

"You wouldn't understand." Goku sighed. "It has to do with compassion, kindness, valuing the existence of all life, and other concepts that a demon would find alien."

"Explain it to me!" Lumbistru yelled.  Then he took on a more conciliatory tone. "Tell me what these things are…..  Please?"

Goku was taken aback.  A demon that says please?  Goku reached out his senses he reached past the blackness of the creature's soul, past the warped lump of flesh that the creature used for a heart.  Down, down Goku let his mind delve until he, almost accidentally, stumbled into a small and flickering light.  The light was dim, almost non-existent, threatening to go out at any moment, but a light nonetheless. 

"Incredible!" Goku thought to himself. "After his life, all the layers of hell, and several millennia in the Demon Realm, this creature still harbors a small amount of goodness.  Perhaps there is some hope for him after all."

"What is your name?" Goku asked.

"Lumbistru." The creature answered simply.

"Ok, Lumbistru, my name is Goku and I will explain these things to you as best I can although I may not be the best person to teach such things."  Goku smiled.

For some reason, Lumbistru trusted Goku.  Not only had Goku pleaded for Lumbistru's life, but also he had this feel about him.  An aura that Lumbistru had never encountered before.  Had Lumbistru been human, he would describe it as being enveloped in love, and trust.  Being with Goku came the feeling that all was well with the world.  Lumbistru had no idea what any of these concepts meant, no reference point to describe it.  All he knew was that for the first time in his entire existence, he felt good, and… safe somehow.

"Goku best to teach Lumbistru.  Goku do best Goku can."  Lumbistru said.

Goku smiled. "Ok, I will."  

"This is going to be a long day." Goku sighed.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Fuuuuusssion..   Ha!!" Roger and Yambia yelled, both in their Mystic Super Saiyan form.

Roger and Yambia decided to show Piccolo what true power is.  Fearing the damage that might have been done to the planet and people, Roger and Yambia ascended to the greatest altitude they could, while still able to breath.  Roger then used his blue ki bubble/shield technique to surround both of them, with the tops open, to prevent too much of their ki from escaping towards the planet.  The light from the bubble was intense.  Like watching a super-nova.  Even with the bubble directing most of the force towards space, branches snapped from the trees, and avalanches were triggered across the planet.  The entire planet shook.

After the light died down, Robia floated to the surface of the planet still encased in the blue bubble.  Mystic Super Saiyan Two.


	35. Warriors Prepare The Ultimate Kai

Hello All! Well, this seems to be turning into a rather lengthy novel.  Which I don't really mind.  However, other than my core group of reviewers, I don't seem to be attracting new readers, or at least new readers that review.  Is the story too long?  Are people put off by the length of the fic?   I personally love long fics.   Any suggestions?  Thanks!

Vaarj: Sorry I didn't e-mail right away on the last chapter, but right after I posted the chapter, Norton Firewall/Anti-Virus said that I had a virus.  So I stopped e-mail going out and had to wait until the next day to do a full scan and clean up any problems.  I didn't want to even accidentally send out anything that would infect someone else's system.  Be patient with me!  :c)

Now, on to the story!!

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Piccolo was stunned.  He had felt the power of the Super Saiyan Five, and wasn't particularly shocked.  After all, that was Goku and Vegeta and if any two beings in this universe were capable of such powers and abilities, it was those two.   Then he saw and felt Trunks make the same transformation, only more powerful, even if just slightly, than his father.   Then, a few hours ago, he felt Vegeta's grandson, Trunks Jr. make the same transformation, and at such a young age!  It was as if the entire Vegeta line had suddenly found their place in the universe.   But these two… Roger and Yambia..  They have come out of nowhere and in just a few short weeks have attained levels of power that Piccolo, and the other Saiyans, took years to achieve.

Be careful Piccolo, you're looking at the new protectors of Earth you know.  Rou Kaioshin's voice broke into Piccolo's thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Piccolo answered, obvious surprise in his voice.

"Look at the size of this planet.    At one time it was home to hundreds of Supreme Kais.   I am one such being from 15 generations before the current Supreme Kai.   It was also home to hundreds, maybe thousands of beings such as Kabito.  Lesser Kais they were, dedicated to serving the Supreme Kais.  Over the millennia, these immortals were killed off as they repelled threat, after threat to the omniverse.   They were in charge of protecting the universe that you know, and all of the alternate timelines and dimensions that sprang from this universe.  Until finally, there was only five left, and Buu took the lives of four of them.  By the sheerest stroke of luck, Kaioshin and Kabito survived and have managed against all odds to protect the universe from the worst of the dangers, with Goku's and sometimes the other Z-Warrior's help."  Rou Kaioshin explained.

"Go on." Piccolo was definitely curious.

"Well, it has become painfully obvious to Kaioshin and myself that being the Supreme Kai over everything is more than one or two beings can handle.  The Universe is vast, the Omniverse even larger.  Things have fallen through the cracks that shouldn't have escaped the Supreme Kai's sight.   The fact that Earth had warriors on it more powerful than the Supreme Kai was unknown to him before Buu was resurrected.   The Supreme Kai had no idea that any Saiyans had survived.   These types of oversights are inexcusable, and possibly costly in terms of sentient life.  Had Goku not known the Spirit Bomb technique, then in all probability the Universe would have been purged years ago.  Where does that lead us?   Since you were once the Kami of Planet Earth, I will tell you where that leads us.  But you must swear never to tell anyone else, at least for now."  The Elder Kai asked.

"I swear never to tell anyone what you're about to tell me unless that knowledge is needed to save lives." Piccolo answered.

"Fair enough." The Elder Kai conceded. "After this business with the demons and Cordell is finished, the Supreme Kai plans on offering immortality and Kai-Hood to Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Videl, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Pan, and Bura to assist in monitoring and protecting the Omniverse.   If they accept, they will be given homes here on Kaioshin's world, with their spouses if needed."

Robia was getting pretty impatient.  She had fused expecting a battle, but then that old Kai walked up and started yapping at Piccolo.

"WOULD YOU BE MORE RESPECTFUL TO THE ELDER KAI!"  Piccolo's voice boomed in Robia's head.

"Ouch!  You don't have to yell!" Robia winced.

"Look, go find yourself something to do for a while. The Elder Kai and I are discussing something important." Piccolo said.

"Will do string bean." Robia said, and flew off seeking out ki levels.

"Let's see…." Robia said to him/herself. "Who's butt needs whipping today?  Pan and Kirillin were sparing in Gravity Chamber 1, neither one of them offered Robia much challenge while fused, although they both had come a long way in their training.  Pan is expected to break the Super Saiyan Three barrier any day now, and Kirillin is the absolute strongest human ever, dead or alive.  Kaioshin, while merged with Kabito, is strong, but not strong enough to offer any serious challenge.  That leaves Trunks, and Goten.  Where are they at?"

Robia stretched out with her senses and found them on the other side of the planet.   "Ah… This will be a good test of my abilities.  First, I'll lower my ki and sneak up on them.  Then I will attack!"  Robia chuckled malevolently as she few off towards the powerful duo.

Piccolo watched as Robia flew off. **_"Stay out of trouble you two!" _**Piccolo mentally flung at them.

**_"Um..  I will!" _**Robia answered.  "Ok, now were are they at…"   Robia flew off towards the far side of the planet.

"Ok Elder Kai, please continue." Piccolo coaxed.  "Do you mean that they will be Kais?"

"Yes, that is what the Supreme Kai and myself want." Rou Kaioshin said.  "By the way Piccolo, now that I'm rested up, have you ever considered becoming a Mystic Super Namekian?" Rou Kaioshin smiled conspiratorially.  "You could keep up with the Saiyans a bit."

Piccolo smiled widely. "Sounds like a plan Elder Kai.  Let's wait until tonight after everyone turns in to start."

"See you then." Rou Kaioshin agreed.

++++++++++++++++++++++

"Did you feel that?" Goten smiled.

"Yes..  Is that Roger, or Yambia?" Trunks asked.

"Both.  Father said that they learned the fusion technique on New Namek."  Goten answered. "Do you believe that they are trying to sneak up on us?"

"Damned Rookies." Trunks smiled.

"Wait! That's it!" Trunks exclaimed.

"What's it?" Goten asked.

"Fusion!  I've been trying to teach you to go Super Saiyan Five, but if we both fuse at Super Saiyan Four, and then Gotenks goes Super Saiyan Five, which he should be able to do, you can remember how that feels, and how to use your ki after the fusion is dissolved."  Trunks looked excited.

"And we can give, what is it father said their fusion is called?  Oh yeah, Robia.  We can give Robia a bit of a shock." Goten's smile broadened.

"Let's do It!" Trunks yelled.

Trunks and Goten powered up to Super Saiyan Four, Goten powered up to his fullest, and Trunks adjusted to exactly match Goten's ki level.

"Ready?" Trunks asked.

"I'm there bro!" Goten answered.

"Fuuuuussion….    HA!!!!"

"What the hell is that?" Robia covered his/her eyes.  "It looked like a fusion!"   

  
Robia racked her brain…  Vegeta's story…  Then the memory of how he/she learned to fuse, the video clip…

"GOTENKS!!   Damned!  I forgot all about that!" Robia exclaimed.

"You need to work on your memory skills." A voice sounded from behind Robia.

"So much for stealth." Robia thought as he/she turned to face Super Saiyan Four Gotenks.

"So, you tried to sneak up on us eh?  You really should know better than that!  We were taught by the best!" Gotenks bragged.

"So a couple of nice people fuse to form one totally full of himself super warrior.  Sounds familiar." Robia chuckled.

"What did you fly all this way for?" Gotenks smirked.

"Well, Umm..  To spar a bit?  Everyone else is busy or wouldn't present much of a challenge."  Robia said.

"Sounds good..  But I have to do something first." Gotenks said. "You might want to get back some."

Robia flew back about fifty yards and raised his/her blue deflection shield. "Ok, what's this guy up to?"

Gotenks clenched his fists and concentrated.   His ki growing immense and flaring up around him.  Suddenly he screamed and burst into Super Saiyan Five.    But he didn't stop, his power soared as the Gohan part of Gotenks caught on to the transformation and added his own immense powers to the mix.  Suddenly the planet rumbled, and shook hard enough to take everyone but Piccolo off his feet.

"What the Hell is going on now?" Piccolo exclaimed as another shock wave hit the planet, taking him off his feet.

Robia was struggling to maintain her place in the sky. "Holy crap!  He's going to crack this planet in two!  I gotta do something!"

Robia maneuvered his/her bubble below Gotenks and expanded the shield into a larger, flat shield in an attempt to redirect some of Gotenks energy away from the planet.   Robia placed both his/her hands on the shield and directed all of his/her ki into the shield.   "Ohhhh…… Dear Dendi!  I can't keep this up for long!" Robia felt his/her control of the shield begin to slip.

Robia still didn't move. "I have to keep this shield up somehow!!"  Just as that thought passed through his mind, the shield cracked.   Still Robia poured everything he/she had into the shield. 

Suddenly, the force was gone.  Gotenks ki suddenly disappeared.  Robia took a look up and saw nothing but vaporized water trails where clouds had been super heated.   Robia vaguely noted that his/her hands were burned, and the sleeves of his/her workout shirt was burned away.   Robia stretched out her senses as far as his/her waning energy would allow and found everyone on the planet but Gotenks, or even Trunks and/or Goten individually.  It was as if they had completely disappeared.  Robia let the shield drop and looked for Gotenks with no luck.  Robia dropped closer to the ground, all of the trees were flattened, many turned into so many toothpicks.   A crack had formed running about five miles where molten lava could be seen.  Robia looked for Gotenks.  Still no luck at all.

Piccolo and the rest of the Z-Warriors picked themselves off of the ground.  They all felt the immense ki spike coming from Gotenks, then it just vanished.  Instinctively they all reached out with their senses and found Robia's weakened ki, but no Gotenks.  With a nod, they all flew towards the other side of the planet, including Kaioshin. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Vegeta was sitting at the kitchen table at Capsule Corporation.  His head was in his hands, his hands cupped one over each eye trying to escape his alcohol induced headache.

"Vegeta, Bura says that this is good for a hangover and says you need to swallow them." Bardock entered the kitchen with a glass of water and some pills.

Vegeta accepted the water and the pills and grumbled a curt thank you.  Vegeta woke up with a headache, which wasn't made any better with that damned Kakkarot's insistence that the damned baka demon be kept alive.

"Tell me Bardock, why is your brat so damned stubborn?" Vegeta asked.

"Runs in the family I guess." Bardock said smiling broadly.

Goku came bounding into the room. "What's for lunch?"

Vegeta moaned.

That's when it hit.  Gotenks out-of-control ki was felt by everyone in the room.

"Uugh!" Vegeta's hands clamped over his head.  Sensing such and enormous ki had the unfortunate effect of severely intensifying Vegeta's headache.

"That's Gotenks!" Goku yelled.

Vegeta suddenly found himself being yanked from his chair just as Bardock found himself being pulled towards his son.

"Kakkarot! What are you…" Vegeta was cut off as the trio disappeared.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Gotenks was floating through total blackness.  He had lost all sense of orientation.  There were no stars, or any other objects that Gotenks could see.   He did get the vague sense of some life around him, but in which direction he couldn't tell.   Additionally, Gotenks couldn't feel the limits of his own body.   He felt like mist, he couldn't even feel one hand with the other, or that he had hands for that matter.   Gotenks felt himself twist and turn as he floated.  He could occasionally see wisps of red float past him.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Vegeta, Bardock, and Goku appeared in front of the Supreme Kai via Goku's instant transmission technique.  Vegeta was too concerned about the disappearance of Gotenks's ki to chastise Goku on their sudden departure.

"What's happened?" Vegeta asked, his agitation apparent with every syllable.

"We don't know yet.  We are headed there now." The Supreme Kai answered.

"Let's teleport there." Goku said.  

The Supreme Kai made contact with those around him, and Goku put his hands on Vegeta and Bardock while Kirillin and Pan grabbed his shoulders and in an instant, they were next to Robia.  Robia could no longer sustain Mystic Super Saiyan Two and had dropped back into his/her normal form.

"How is she..  Er.. he.. Um.. They.. " Goku stammered.  

"Robia looks pretty beat." Kaioshin put his hand on Robia's forehead. "Oh my!"

Vegeta had fished out a senzu bean and placed it in Robia's mouth. "What is it?"

"From what I can see of Robia's memories, he/she probably saved this planet." Kaioshin said.

Robia chewed and swallowed the senzu bean regaining his/her energy as well as healing his/her burns almost instantly.

Robia stood up. "Gotenks!  Has anyone found Gotenks?"

"No, we've all tried to sense Gotenks, but there isn't a single sign of him here, or on the mortal plane." Kaioshin stated.

"Did he die?" Robia said.

"No, or at least not in the traditional sense.  If he had simply died he would be in King Emma's Castle being judged right now.  We would be able to sense him there." Piccolo said.

"Then where is he?" Bardock said.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Gotenks became aware of some of the blackness taking a more solid form around him.  Where there was nothing before, solid stonewalls rose up and a stone floor slowly formed beneath him.  He wasn't walking as much as floating down the corridor.  Gotenks became aware of a brilliant white light at the end of the hall.   There were no doors, or windows to be seen.  Along the wall there was vastly large suits of armor, and an occasional statue of what appeared to be beings very much like the Supreme Kai.  Gotenks floated along, drawn towards the light until he came to an open courtyard.  To his left was a large area with a huge throne from with the light was emanating from.  To his right was the most beautiful garden Gotenks had ever seen.   Suddenly, the light from the throne quivered and began to take shape.  When it finished, there sat a Kai nearly 40 foot tall, emanating sheer power.  He had a Mohawk, much like the Supreme Kai, but also sported a full beard and mustache.  He wore body armor, similar to Saiyan armor, but far thicker.

"Welcome Gotenks.  I've been expecting one of you Saiyans" the creature said. "If you concentrate a bit, you can obtain a solid form again."

Gotenks did just that.  He found that it took a bit of concentration, but he eventually attained his stable solid form.

"W-who are you?" Gotenks asked.

"I am the Ultimate Kai." He answered.


	36. Warriors Prepare The Ultimate Kai And T...

"T-the U-u-ultimate Kai?" Gotenks stammered.  Gotenks's mind raced.  "What should I do?  Bow? Kneel?  That's it, I'll kneel!" Gotenks dropped to one knee, his head bowed.  "Sir! Forgive me, I didn't know who you were."

  
In truth, Gotenks still wasn't fully aware of who the being before him was.  He was aware of the hierarchy of Kais, but had not really thought about if there was a power beyond that of the Supreme Kai.  But it did make sense that there was.

"Of course it makes sense!" The Ultimate Kai said.

"You read thoughts too!" Gotenks said.  "If you don't mind my asking, how'd I get here?"

"You broke a law Gotenks!" The Kai looked angry.  "Gotenks shrunk back as if struck.

The Ultimate Kai smiled broadly. "A law of physics!" he yelled then chuckled at his own joke.

"You would get along well with King Kai" Gotenks smirked

"Seriously though, I designed the universe with certain failsafes.  One of those failsafes is what brought you here.  It basically states that no single being may obtain ½ of my own power.  If they do, the mortal realm and the other world will reject them." The Ultimate Kai explained. 'If they are evil, then they float around in the realm of lost souls, that area of blackness you passed through, until their power is leached away enough to have them reincarnated.  If they are good, then they come here.  The failsafe is designed to keep a being with enough power to wipe out the universe with a thought, or wave of a hand, from existing."

"I see…  Sort of.." Gotenks scratched the back of his head. "So how do I get back?"

"Well, normally you wouldn't.  But since your power is the result of your fusion, once your fusion is over you will be able to go back." The Ultimate Kai smiled.   "If you choose to."

"What other choice is there?" Gotenks asked, genuinely curious.

The Ultimate Kai rose up from his throne and took a step towards Gotenks.  From Gotenks's perspective the huge Kai shrank until he was looking the Kai straight in the eyes.

"Well, since you are the first good person to reach me in almost four million years, and I am aware of the plight that you and your comrades face, I am prepared to offer you the very special Ultimate Kai training." The Ultimate Kai said smiling broadly.

"How long does that take?" Gotenks asked.

"Oh..  About one hundred and thirty thousand years." The Ultimate Kai said.

"ONE HUNDRED AND THIRTY THOUSAND YEARS??!?!"  Gotenks mouth dropped to the floor.  "I-I'm afraid I don't have quite that long sir."

"You're thinking in straight lines Gotenks.  Way too linear.  You can stay here for millions, even billions of years, and return to the exact same time and place as you left, or any time and place for that matter.

The Ultimate Ki reached over and thumped Gotenks in the head like a housewife thumps a melon to check for ripeness.  Gotenks's Fusion immediately ended and Trunks and Goten fell to the ground rubbing their heads.  They were both at Super Saiyan Five  "Ah..  That's better then."  

"Ouch! What was that for!" Trunka and Goten echoed.

"Well, you have to make some decisions soon, and they have to be individual decisions." The Ultimate Kai answered.  "Follow me."

Goten looked briefly at Trunks, then they both followed the Kai.

The Ultimate Kai eventually came to the edge of a large pond that bordered the far side of the flower garden, and waved his hand towards the water.  The pond took on the look of space itself.   Whole galaxies came into view.  "This is your universe, in the Mortal Realm as it appears in what you call present time. You see these seven galaxies?  In a short while they will align and unleash a great amount of energy..  Normally, this doesn't present much of a problem.  The people barely even notice other than the more advanced beings marking it as a scientific oddity.   However, this time, a very unique event will occur.  The energy will rip a hole in the fabric of space and time and give the Demon Realm a four-hour window of opportunity to enter the mortal realm, open a permanent conduit, and subjugate your worlds.  If Cordell can establish a permanent conduit between the Mortal Realm and the Demon Realm, the Mortal Realm will become as the Demon Realm and life as you know it will cease to be.

"I want to know something.  You're the Ultimate Kai…  Why can't you just stop Cordell?" Goten asked.

"I could, but I won't." The Ultimate Kai looked sad. "I found out years ago that my interference in the day to day lives of mortals only served to make things worse.  No matter how good my intentions, my children had to find their own way.   Look here" 

Trunks and Goten both followed the Kai's finger and the planet Earth came closer, until they were seeing images of their own lives.   Goten was happily bouncing a baby boy off his knee, Trunks was working on some model rockets with Trunks Jr.'s children.  Everyone seemed happy and content.

"That is the image of your lives 20 years hence, IF you succeed against Cordell." The Ultimate Kai's eyes glowed for a second, then the image changed.  Goten and Trunks bodies had been turned to demons, and they were bowing before a tall man with a beard, all about them was darkness and cold.  "This is your fate if you fail."

"Is that Cordell then?" Trunks asked.

"That is he." The Ultimate Kai said.

"So what is this training?" Goten asked.

"For your special mission.  You see, the only way that Cordell can be stopped from creating a permanent conduit between the dimensions is from the inside of the Demon Realm.  However, inside the Demon Realm, the realm's evil will want to transform you into a demon, as it has Cordell." The Ultimate Kai said.

"But he looked like a normal human to me." Trunks said.

"Make no mistake, Cordell is a demon from the blackest depths of the realm.  He has just learned to hold his human shape." The Ultimate Kai stated.  "Your training, among other things, will condition your body, mind, and soul against the evil and transformation.  So this won't increase your power or strength any further, but it will make you capable of going into, and surviving the demon realm, at least long enough to do the job."

"Ok, sounds like a plan then. Where do we start?" Trunks said.

The Ultimate Kai smiled.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Remember what I said about the next level Vegeta?"  Goku was trying to console his friend.

"Yes, that it may be pure energy, or something on a higher plane altogether." Vegeta looked hopeful.

"Exactly.  If Trunks and Goten pushed past Super Saiyan Five, then chances are good that they are still alive, but in another plane of existence, or another form of energy altogether."  Goku said.

"Can we fuse and bring them back?" Vegeta asked hopeful.

"We might, or we might get stuck wherever they are as well." Goku said,  "They also might reappear when their fusion wears off.  Let's wait thirty minutes at least before doing anything we might regret."

"Their fusion won't last thirty minutes at that power level will it?  Remember we couldn't maintain our fusion that long at Super Saiyan Four. " Vegeta observed.

"True, but remember at Super Saiyan Five we have control right down to the molecular structure of our bodies.   I think that if we fused that we could maintain it indefinitely if we wanted." Goku answered. "This is getting terribly complicated.

**_"What is so complicated about it?"_** A disembodied voice from everywhere all at once said.

"Who are you?" Vegeta asked visibly perturbed.

**_"Never mind who I am.  I have contacted you to tell you that Trunks and Goten are perfectly safe and unharmed and will be returned to you when the time is right."_**  The Ultimate Kai said.

Goku stretched out his senses, but couldn't get a read on who this may be.  Neither could Vegeta or anyone else except The Supreme Kai whose eyes bugged out of his head, he was struck speechless.

"Why have you taken them?" Kirillin demanded.

**_"I didn't take them, they came to me.  In actuality, I was expecting Goku and Vegeta there to be the first, but Trunks and Goten will do."_** The Ultimate Kai said.

"Do for what?" Robia said.

**_"For the mission of course, that's all you need to know for now."_** The Ultimate Kai answered.

"When will we see our sons again?" Goku asked.

**_"If all goes well, you will be reunited during the final conflict.  If not, then it won't matter much anymore."_** The Ultimate Kai said.

The Supreme Kai spoke up. "I-is t-that you All-Father?"

**_"Yes, it is I, faithful one."_** The Ultimate Kai answered.

The Supreme Kai fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. " It is he!  He has come during our time of need to help!  Everyone down on your knees for The Ultimate Kai!"

Everyone looked at Vegeta and Goku to see what they were going to do.   Saiyans weren't well known to go down on bended knee even if it is God.   Vegeta and Goku looked at each other for a brief moment, and in that moment of unspoken communication, decided to at least humor their friend The Supreme Kai.   Everyone followed the lead of Vegeta and Goku.

"Please, everyone rise.  This is not necessary!" The Ultimate Kai was reminded of how easily morals were swayed but Gods.  One of the main reasons he withdrew from the Mortal Realm was that every time he had contact with a race or species of mortals, with the intention of teaching them better ways of getting along, he would check back in a millennia or two to find them busily killing each other in his name.  And it still goes on today!!

"Look, I want to make this as simple as possible.  Trunks and Goten will remain here with me to undergo training for a special mission related to your current predicament.   They will be safe and cared for until Cordell and his minions attack the Mortal Realm."  The Ultimate Kai said.  "Here, I'll let them speak to you.

"Dad?" Goten called.

"Father?" Trunks called.

"Sons!" The two warriors said in unison. 

"Are you guys alright?" Goku continued.

"We're fine." Goten said.  "The Ultimate Kai said we have a mission to complete that is important to the survival of the universe.  Tell Mom and Gohan I will see when this is all over"

"Same here Father, tell Bura and Mother that I will miss them, and will see them in a year or so." Trunks said.

"I will Son.   This is very brave of you Trunks.  I'm very proud." Vegeta said.

Goku looked at Vegeta knowing how hard those words came to him. "I'm also proud of you Goten."

"Ok, The Ultimate Kai says that it's about time we start our training, and we will not be able to communicate with you when we start. "  Trunks said.  "So this is so-long for now."

Everyone in the group said their goodbyes and stood silently for a few minutes.

"Ok, all you slackers get back to training!" Piccolo said.

"Take us back to Earth, Kakkarot." Vegeta said.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Raditz was bored.  Not just bored enough to turn on some mindless channel hoping for a half hour or so of mindless entertainment, but completely bored stiff.   He had channel surfed every channel.  "Argh!  How can a device have so many damned channels with nothing good to watch!! There is no one here to train with!"  Raditz threw himself off of the couch and out of the front door of Capsule Corporation's living quarters.  He flew out to the front street and landed.  This earned him more than a few stares from the passers by.   Luckily, they were pretty used to seeing such sights from the largest corporation on the planet.  Most of them didn' t  think too much about it.  Raditz started walking in a random direction.  City Hall's bell had just started to chime Three O'Clock.   Raditz was a bit curious.  He had witnessed that the Earth's children ritually gather at various street corners and after awhile a large yellow vehicle of some sort comes and picks them up and takes them away.  Right about this time in the afternoon, the yellow vehicle comes again and drops the same kids back off  There were markings on the bus that Raditz had never been close enough to read before.  Today Raditz decided to go and see what the hub-bub was all about.  As he approached the street corner he noticed about half a dozen adults were giving him the evil eye.  He turned to one of the closest women, who also happened to be quite attractive.

"What is this place?" Raditz asked.

"It's the corner of Capsule and Hercule avenues."  The woman was eyeing the Saiyan warrior critically.

"Whoa!  This guy is HOT with a capital OT!" The woman thought.

"Yes, I know it's a street corner, but what is it they do here?  What do those big yellow conveyances do here?" Raditz asked.

The woman was taken aback a bit by Raditz's apparent cluelessness."  "You mean the school busses?    Well, they transport the children from here to the school, and then back in the afternoon."

"Is school a place of training?" Raditz asked.  "Do they train to fight?"

"Well, yes it is a place of training, and no, they do not train to fight except maybe in gym class." The woman said.

Right then, the school bus pulled up and a set of double doors opened towards the front revealing a rather rotund but definitely jovial man behind the wheel.  "Ok, bus stop 17A people it's time to get off!"

Raditz watched as ten or so children stood up and started to separate themselves from the other kids as they made their way towards the front of the bus, and the exit.

The woman Raditz had talked to kept an eye on him.  She had a good sense of people usually, and the big man next to her didn't seem to pose her any threat.   Of course, keeping an eye on such a God was not a hard task either she inwardly chuckled.  Still, it wouldn't do to let her guard down where her daughter was concerned, Adonis nor no Adonis.   Speaking of which, there her little red headed, freckled faced darling was now!

"Mommy!" A cute little waif bounded off the last step of the school bus and straight towards the woman he had been talking to just moments before.  Raditz watched as the woman embraced the child.   Jessica she called her.  Raditz had a moment of melancholy as he remembered all the lives that he had ended.  All the mothers, the children…  Especially the children.

"Are you ok mister?" Little Jessica smiled up at him. "You looked really sad for a minute."

"I was.  But seeing your face has cheered me right up!" Raditz smiled and gently gave the girl's nose a tweak.

"You're funny mister.  I like your long hair.  Mommy does too!" Jessica smiled.

Raditz looked at the woman who was blushing a deep shade of red.

"Come along Jessica, you'll be late for piano lessons.  It was good to meet you Mr..??"  The woman faulted.

"Just call me Raditz." Raditz smiled.

"It's good to meet you Raditz.  My name is Abigail." Abigail offered her hand.

Raditz wasn't entirely sure what to do, but he had seen people shake hands on TV.  So he grasped her hand as gently as he could and gave it a shake.

"My what a strong grip!" Abigail winced.

"Have I hurt you?  I'm sorry." Raditz sweat dropped.

"It's ok, you need to learn your own strength though." Abigail smiled and took Jessica by the hand. "Goodbye Raditz."

"Goodbye Abigail." Raditz answered.

Raditz stood on the street corner for a few minutes wondering what he should do next.   He watched as the parents escorted their kids to their various destinations.  He also noticed an enticing sway to Abigail's posterior as she walked away, and rounded the corner of the next intersection, out of sight behind a building.   Raditz could still smell her, Saiyan senses being what they are, and he liked the smell.  Most importantly, Abigail could not go anywhere that Raditz couldn't track her down, if he so desired.   

"I wonder if she's mated?" Raditz pondered as he started walking to what appeared to be a resturant on the next block.

Raditz had no sooner reached the resturant door when he heard Abigail scream.   The distance between Abigail and Raditz was already too great for a human to have heard it over the noise of the city, much less identify who it came from, but Saiyan hearing was different.   Once a Saiyan hears someone talk, they know the frequency of that voice for as long as they care to remember.  And Raditz was motivated to remember her voice.   Using super speed, so no one could see him, Raditz closed the gap between himself and Abigail in less than a second, appearing right behind her.

"What's wrong Abigail?  Where's Jessica?   I heard you scream." Raditz was alarmed.

"They took her!  They kidnapped her!"  Abigail pointed to a rapidly retreating hover sedan.

Raditz looked and his acute vision clearly saw Jessica trying to keep away from her captors in the back seat, only to be subdued by a male passenger's large fist.

Raditz blood boiled.  He no longer cared who saw him.  He went Super Saiyan and flew off towards the escaping felons.

"How can these assholes take Jessica away from her mother!" Then another wave of guilt hit him as he thought of his own past. "I'm not like that anymore!  Hang on Jessica, I'm coming!"  Raditz doubled his speed and landed on top of the car in mere milliseconds.

"Stop this car now!" Raditz bellowed. 

The driver started swerving the car in an effort to dislodge Raditz, to no avail.

"Ok, so you want to do this the hard way then?"  Raditz reached and ripped the roof completely off the car.  "I said stop this car now!!"

The thug in the back seat drew a .45 Magnum and shot Raditz between the eyes at point blank range.   The bullet bounced harmlessly off of Raditz's skull.   The next instant, Raditz is crushing the gun in his massive hands.

Raditz decided to take no further chances with Jessica sitting in the car, so he scooped her up and flew back to Abigail and handed Jessica to her.  "Be right back."

Abigail was struck speechless.

One burst of super speed later and Raditz was in front of the get-away car.  "I SAID STOP!!"  

Raditz let a small ki ball destroy the entire front end of the car.   The engine and everything forward of the back of the engine compartment was slag, but the passenger compartment was mostly untouched.   Raditz then flew up, grabbed the occupants of the car and flew them to the street.

"There was a time when I would have no difficulty killing vermin like you.  Truth is, I would still sleep well tonight if  I vaporized both of you.  But I will not have your lives on my hands  Neither of you are worth it." 

About that time the police arrived and took the felons into custody.

"Can you come down to the station later, we'll need a statement from you and the girls mother." The officer asks.

"Anything to keep them off the street." Raditz said as he walked back towards Abigail.

"Are you ok Abigail?" Raditz asked genuinely concerned.  "What about you Jessica?"

"I don't know Raditz, I'm pretty shook up.  My knees feel like they are made of rubber right now." Abigail struggled to remain standing.

"I'm okay Raditz" Jessica smiled broadly at him.  "You're a hero!  You saved me!  And you're one of those Gold Fighters too!"

Over the years since Mr. Satan and the Z-Warriors and all the events leading up to the defeat of Evil Shenlon, the Gold Fighters had attained a legendary/mythological status with the people.  To this very day people argued whether or not they were real, entire documentaries and history books had been devoted to the Gold Fighters.

"You were in trouble, I couldn't let anything happen to you kiddo." Raditz smiled. "Should I call your husband or someone Abigail?"

"I haven't seen that deadbeat since..  Well I haven't seen him in awhile, and my parents are dead." Abigail said leaning heavily against Raditz., her voice still quavered.

"Okay then, if you don't mind we can go back to where I'm staying and have some tea until you get your strength back." Raditz offered.

"Yes!  Let's go mommy!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Well, if it's no imposition." Abigail started.

"No, none at all.  If you don't mind traveling my way." Raditz smiled.

"Ummm… Ok…" Abigail looked pensive.

Raditz unwrapped his tail from around his waist and encircled Jessica's waist, lifting her up and close to Radtiz's side.

"You have a tail!!  Yippee!  Mr. Raditz has a tail!!" Jessica exclaimed.  Abigail looked a bit stunned.  She had noticed the appendage but thought it was a belt.

Raditz then wrapped his right arm around Abigail's slender waist and said. "Ready?"

"Okay." Abigail answered.

"Here we go!" Raditz lifted off the ground and flew straight to Capsule Corporation.


	37. Warriors Prepare In For Questioning

Raditz set down in front of the side entrance to Capsule Corporation.

"You stay here?!?!" Abigail stammered.

"For now, I hope to settle here and have my own place later." Raditz said nonchalantly. 

"But this is the Capsule Corporation! Who do you know that lets you stay here?" Abigail asked, obviously impressed.

"Well, I know Vegeta, and I met his mate Bulma the other day, and I know Trunks, I think he's like the overlord or something.." Raditz rambled.

"President Trunks!" Abigail exclaimed.

"Yes President, that's it. I also know Bura." Raditz concluded as he opened the door and entered the living complex.

"Wait, isn't Bulma dead?" Abigail asked.

"No, not anymore." Raditz answered simply without really thinking how strange that would sound to the average person.

"You were dead once too, weren't you Mr. Raditz?" Jessica asked innocently.

Taken by surprise Raditz said, "Yes, I was for many years Jessica, how did you know that?"

"I just know. I also know that you weren't always such a good person, were you?" Jessica looked at him wide eyed.

Raditz's eyes dropped to the floor. "No Jessica, I wasn't, and I'm so sorry for the things I did. How do you know these things?"

"Jessica has always been gifted with being able to see things." Abigail said. "However, I've never known her to be so forward with your gift before." Abigail shot Jessica a glare.

"I know I'm not being polite mommy, and I'm sorry Mr. Raditz, but something tells me that this is important." Jessica stared back at Raditz. "I sense that you are a good person now Mr. Raditz. But I sense that you have a lot of secrets."

The trio entered the kitchen where Bura was already sitting drinking a cup of tea. Raditz made introductions all around. Jessica was her usual bubbly self without a care about her feelings on Raditz just moments before.

The four chatted for several minutes until Bura noticed that Jessica was growing pretty bored. Bura took Jessica by the hand and started to lead her towards the door. "I think that I have a bunch of toys and stuff from when I was a little girl upstairs, do you want to see if there is anything you want to play with?"

"Sure!! I love new toys!" Jessica exclaimed.

Bura and Jessica got half way across the kitchen towards the door when Jessica pulled Bura up short. Jessica's eyes got as big around as saucers, she looked at Bura's hand, then back at Raditz. "Mr. Raditz?" Jessica's voice took on a deathly serious tone."

"Yes Jessica?" Raditz answered.

"Something really, really bad is coming, isn't it Mr. Raditz?" Jessica said.

Again Raditz was taken by surprise. He looked at Abigail trying to see if it was ok to answer the girl honestly. Abigail nodded her head.

"Yes Jessica, something very evil is coming. But you know what? Some of the best warriors that this universe has ever produced will be protecting you. You shouldn't worry." Raditz assured her.

"Gold fighters like you?" Jessica smiled.

"Yes, but far, far more powerful than I am." Raditz said.

"Okay Mr. Raditz, if you say not to worry, then I won't." Jessica smiled and allowed Bura to escort her to the toys.

"Something evil is coming?" Abigail asked.

"The barrier between the Demon Realm and the Mortal Realm will be thin enough to cross through unhindered in just over a year. There is a being in the Demon Realm that will use that opportunity to attack the Mortal Realm. A very strong being with a vast army of demons to back him up." Raditz smiled. "All in a days work."

"You know, this has been a really strange day for me." Abigail said.

Then it got stranger. Right before her eyes, out of thin air, three men suddenly appeared. Raditz felt their kis immediately

"Who's the onna?" Vegeta scowled.

"Be nice Vegeta!" Goku said.

Vegeta just smirked and leaned against the refrigerator with his arms folded.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Abigail. I met her at the bus stop down the street earlier today." Raditz said.

"I'm afraid Raditz is being very modest. He saved my little girl from kidnappers this afternoon!" Abigail said.

"Really! Way to go son!!" Bardock was pleased.

"Hehehe… Yeah, good job Raditz." Vegeta said. "I think that Gohan may still have his 'Great Saiyaman" costume, if you want to use it?"

Goku smiled. "You're in quite a mood today Vegeta. Don't listen to him brother, you did a fine thing."

"Wait a minute, did you say Saiyaman? You know Saiyaman?" Abigail asked a bit stunned. Saiyaman, like the Gold Fighters, had built up quite a reputation as a local hero. So much so that he took on legend status among the people.

As luck would have it, Gohan strolled into the kitchen at that very moment.

"Abigail, it is my pleasure and privilege to introduce to you the one, the only, the GREAT SAIYAMAN!" Goku announced. "Show her some poses son!"

Gohan automatically struck some of his absurd Saiyaman poses before stopping and looking somewhat dumbfounded.

"You're the Great Saiyaman?" Abigail said.

"Well, I was at one time." Gohan confessed.

Abigail remembered a story her Grandfather had told her about being rescued by the Great Saiyaman while being held hostage during a bank robbery. Somehow she hadn't pictured this guy when she pictured the Great Saiyaman.

"And I was his trusted side kick!" Videl said as she entered the room.

"You're Videl Satan!" Abigail stammered. "I feel like I've fallen into a who's who of family secrets here!"

"If you hang around long enough, you'll get used to it." Videl said. "BTW, who are you with?"

"Raditz saved my little girl's life today, we were just having a bit of tea so I could calm down a bit." Abigail said. 

Videl gave Raditz her best, knowing look. Raditz immediately blushed.

"Ok, so let me get this straight. You….." Abigail pointed.

"Bardock" Bardock offered.

"Thank you. So Bardock is the father of Raditz and Kakkarot… Did I get that right? Good, ok but you prefer to be called Goku, and Gohan here is Goku's son who looks older than his father, and his grandfather, and his uncle." Abigail stopped.

"True, but they have all been dead for long periods of time, and you don't age in the other world." Gohan decided to leave out the part where Vegeta was made young with the Dragonballs.

"Ok, normal, everyday people don't come back to life. Why are you people different?" Abigail desperately wanted to make some sense out of everything.

Goku smiled broadly and scratched the back of his head. " I guess we're not normal, everyday people. 

"Over the years we have defended this planet, as well as the rest of the universe from all manner of evil, death, and destruction." Vegeta smiled. "The Kais have recognized that and have asked us to help against a new danger." Vegeta explained.

"So where is Mr. Satan? Surely the Kais would have asked him to help out Wouldn't they?." Abigail asked.

"Errr… Mr. Satan has decided to retire." Gohan said.

"Oh.." Abigail said.

Bardock shot his Grandson a sidelong glance. It really never sat well with him that Gohan didn't get the credit he deserved when he defeated cell. But he decided to keep his mouth shut about.

"Abigail, the law enforcement guy who arrested those two jerks said something about coming someplace called downtown to give our statements on what happened." Raditz said.

"Oh right! I know where the precinct house is, if you have the transportation." Abigail winked at Raditz.

"I'll call a cab." Vegeta said.

Abigail looked at Vegeta with a disappointed look on her face. "Why can't Raditz just fly us there?"

"The yokels are not used to seeing us fly about. They would ask way too many questions." Gohan said.

"Oh, so I suppose that turning into a Gold Fighter and destroying an automobile wouldn't draw any attention?" Abigail said.

Everyone looked sharply at Raditz. "You didn't!" Goku exclaimed.

"I wanted to help the girl! I got a bit carried away." Raditz admitted.

"You could have just as easily saved the girl without going super!" Gohan said.

"C'mon guys, Raditz helped a little girl in trouble, that was the right thing to do. What's done is done." Bardock said.

"No one is questioning Raditz actions, but his methods need refinement. Too many people saw him go super out there. When you two get to the precinct, it will be mobbed with people and media. Capsule Corporation is already a favorite whipping boy for the press." Vegeta said. "They've accused us of conducting diabolical experiments and such for years. I can only imagine what they will make out of this. They'll probably say we built Raditz here or something, or genetically engineered him. What would happen if you didn't show up to make a statement?"

"Those bastards would go free for lack of evidence!" Abigail said. "We can't let that happen!"

"Besides, they got our names." Raditz said. "For myself that isn't a problem, I have no record here, but they know Abigail and Jessica."

"Ok, I got a plan." Vegeta said as he dialed up the Cab Company,.

There was no less than four television news teems, and almost thirty radio and newspaper news reporters camped outside of Precinct 12 when Goku, Vegeta, Raditz, Abigail, Gohan and Bardock appeared on an office building rooftop overlooking the station. They had taken the cab up to 16th Street and sent Gohan to see what was going on and get the lay of the land, so to speak.

"Ok, there are two doors in and out of the police station plus an emergency fire exit on an upstairs balcony. The press is mostly camped out in front, but some of the more enterprising journalists have people guarding the back door as well. If the fire exit upstairs is typical, it can't be opened from the outside." Gohan said.

"I knew this was going to happen." Vegeta said. "Finding a real 'Gold Fighter' after all this time is big news for these people."

"Well, if it's any indication, I heard one reporter describe it as the biggest scoop of the decade." Gohan said.

"Gold Fighter? That's us right?" Bardock asked.

"I forgot, you're kind of a late comer to all this. Yeah, the humans started calling us 'The Gold Fighters" after the Cell Games." Goku said.

"Ok, everyone remember the plan?" Vegeta asked. "Good, sunglasses on.." 

They all donned a pair of Ray-Bans that Vegeta had stopped to purchase.

"Gohan, you stay here and if things look like they're getting out of control, create a diversion so we can get out." Vegeta said. "Keep your eyes open."

"Will do." Gohan said simply.

"Let's go." Abigail smiled, happy to have given an order.

Vegeta and Bardock walked towards the front doors of the police station. The reporters immediately started scrutinizing the two new comers.

"What's up with these guys Mel?" One reporter said.

"I'm not sure Jimbo, but look at that one guy. He sort of fits the description given of the gold fighter. Mel Stated "His hair isn't long enough though."

"And what's up with the fur belts? Is that some sort of club sign or something?" Jimbo said.

"I don't know, they're not the ones we want any ways." Mel answered. 

With that most of the reporters went back to scrutinizing the people on the street.

Vegeta and Bardock entered the precinct building and Vegeta stopped at the front door nodding to Bardock who continued through until he was at the back door. Both men turned facing each other with their backs to the door. Vegeta smirked and let his ki flare at the door, not to destroy it, but to hold the doors closed. Bardock did the same in a very impressive display of ki control, essentially locking the media outside. 

**__**

"All clear Kakkarot." Vegeta smirked after looking around to make sure no one was looking in his general direction. Goku, Raditz, and Abigail sprang into existence in front of him.

"Ok, we'll go talk to the Desk Sargent over there." Abigail directed as she and Raditz walked in the direction she was indicating.

Meanwhile, the media, who hadn't yet noticed that their prey had already arrived and had done an end run around them, were still milling about outside.

Unfortunately, one reporter for a local news radio station had come inside the building to use the bathroom and was on his way back out when he noticed Raditz and Abigail. 

"That's them!" The reporter said. "No one else seems to have noticed them, I can get the scoop on this story!" And with visions of Pulitzer Prize dancing in his head, he ran up to Raditz as fast as he could.

"Excuse me sir, Bob Brighteyes for WPST Radio, is it true that you are a Gold Fighter?" Bob pestered.

Goku groaned. "Where did that one come from?" Using Instantaneous Transmission, Goku appeared behind the offending reporter, teleported him to the first ki he could sense, then teleported back to Vegeta.

Bob Brighteyes suddenly found himself interviewing a short white cat with a crutch.

"What did you do with him?" Vegeta asked.

"Just took him somewhere where he won't cause trouble." Goku smiled.

Vegeta smirked thinking of all the places that HE might take a troublemaker. The North Pole, a cannibal infested area of Africa, or any number of equally delightful places. But he knew that Kakkarot just wasn't that umm… imaginative.

In the mean time, Raditz and Abigail reached the Desk Sargent and explained why they were there. The Sargent then summoned a detective who led them to one of the smaller rooms in the back for their interview. Unfortunately, this meant that Raditz and Abigail had to walk right passed the back door, within plain sight of the reporters, one of which saw them and sent out the alarm. The reporters tried in vain to open the door, but Bardock's ki held with ease. 

"Damned! What idiot locked the door!" One reporter cursed. They ran around the building hoping to get in the front door.

"Hey you guys! The Gold Fighter is inside!".

"What? How did that happen!!"

"I don't know, but we'd better get in there if we want this interview!"

"Hey! The doors won't open!!"

"What? You guys, push the doors open!"

About three or four large husky lads who came with the TV crews as equipment handlers stepped up to the glass doors and gave a huge shove. The doors didn't so much as move..

"Wha?" Angry now, the workers redoubled their efforts. Nothing.

"Stand back!" One of the workers grabbed up a rather large stone, about three times the size of an average man's head, and hurled it into the glass doors. The stone broke, the doors remained unperturbed. 

Vegeta felt the small disturbance in the weak amount of ki he was emitting and took a sidelong glance towards the door. One man was hopping up and down on one foot where a large chunk of the boulder fell after hitting the door, screaming obscenities at the man who hurled the stone. Most of the others were either still shoving at the door, or laughing at the man's plight.

"Hey mister!" One of the men addressed Vegeta.

Vegeta smiled and walked over to the door. "Yes?" Vegeta raised his voice to be heard through the glass.

"Hey, can you see if the door is locked? We can't open it!" The man was a bit red in the face from being shoved from behind.

"What?" Vegeta teased.

"THE DOOR, MAN! IS THE DOOR LOCKED?"

"I'm not the door man. But I'll go get him if you want, who is he?" Vegeta's hearing allowed him to pick up every word the man was saying clearly, but he was both stalling for time, and having a bit of fun in the process..

"NO!! (why do I always run across the retards) NO! THE DOOR! IS THE DOOR LOCKED!" The man was blue in the face from screaming now.

"Ooohh… Is the door locked?" Vegeta turned the deadbolt back and forth a few times, then pushed on the door bar, and said. "Nope, doesn't appear to be locked. But I'll be damned if I can open it."

Vegeta turned back around to face his previous position. It had suddenly occurred to him that as Bulma's husband, and the heir extant to the Brief's holdings, his face was not entirely unknown to the media so he'd better stop playing around. The reporters outside were too focused on their current quarry to notice Vegeta though.

"Get these damned doors open!" The reporters were now beating on the doors, which attracted the attention of the returning Desk Sargent.

"What's all the ruckus out here?" The elder law officer said in his best Irish accent.

"These doors won't open and the Gold Fighter is inside!" Jimbo yelled.

"Well it doesn't make any difference now, does it? They are being interviewed by the detectives for their statements. You'll just have to wait until they leave." The Sargent said.

"Yeah! They got to come out of there sometime!" Mel said.

"Ok, we'll wait!" Jimbo said. As word of what was happening spread, the reporters visibly calmed down and continued their vigil, only this time they were looking inside the doors, instead of out. Vegeta could feel their eyes boring into his back.

"Hey mister, could you move to the side so we can see?" Mel asked.

"No." Vegeta said flatly without turning around.

"Geez.. What's up with that guy?" Mel asked no one in particular.

Another forty-five minutes had passed. Vegeta and Bardock had just about reached their boredom limits and Goku had fallen asleep cuddled up to a hobo on a bench to the side of the Desk Sargent's desk. The door to the room that Raditz and Abigail had disappeared into opened and a smiling detective walked out with his arm around Raditz's shoulder. "I really like your views on law enforcement Mr. Raditz! If you ever run for mayor of this town you certainly got my vote! We could keep the scum off the streets much better with your plans. I mean look at the two that kidnapped Abigail's little girl, three prior child felony rape arrests, two prior indecent exposure charges, and one child endangerment/molestation arrest between the two, and yet they are still walking the streets? Is something wrong with our justice system or what?"

"There certainly is." Raditz remembered Vegetasai, such fiends would have been vaporized without question. Sure, their children were harshly trained and often treated for the sake of training and the people here would think that was child abuse, and much of it probably was, but to touch a child sexually? Unheard of! Raditz cringed at the thought.

"Hmmm…. Mayor Raditz?" Abigail mused out loud.

Raditz smiled.

As they rounded the corner and came into view of the front and back doors. The reporters were once again up and clamoring at the doors. The Detective said, "Well, I've got to go and file these statements. I'm quite sure we've got more than enough to nail these creeps to the wall. You may be called to testify. It was nice meeting you both."

"The pleasure was ours." Abigail said.

Vegeta seen Raditz and Abigail headed towards the back door, per the plan, and moved to follow them keeping his ki hold on the front doors. Bardock proceeded towards the front to meet them in the middle. On his way by, Vegeta smacked Goku upside the head. "C'mon Kakkarot, time to vamoose."

"Huh!?!!? Wha? Oh, Okay Vegeta, I'm coming." Goku said looking up. The Hobo gave him a big smile.

Goku got up and started walking towards the rest with Vegeta. "You'd better bath when we get home Kakkarot." Vegeta smirked. "You smell like cheap wine and hobo ass."

Goku took a big whiff of himself. He couldn't deny it. "Man, those guys are really trying to bust the doors down."

A number of the reporters that seen Raditz head for the rear doors had ran around back and were trying to pound the doors off the hinges.

Just then, Goku, Vegeta, Bardock, Raditz and Abigail all met in the middle of the room. The Sargent's Desk blocked them from being viewed from the front door, and a huge filing cabinet blocked most of the view from the back door. They were momentarily out of sight.

"Geez brother! What the hell is that smell?" Raditz winced.

"Nevermind!" Goku exclaimed.

"Okay Bardock, drop your hold on the back doors." Vegeta smiled.

Crash!! 

"Arrgh!! You son of a bitch! You hit me with that camera on purpose!"

"Damned I think my hip is broken!"

"Where are those guys!!"

The resulting melee of confusion brought the Desk Sargent out threatening to call the riot squad.

Vegeta's smile broadened. "Ok, Kakkarot, get us the hell out of here!!" In an instant, they were all gone.


	38. Warriors Prepare Jessica's Special Abil...

Jessica idly played with some Barbie and Ken dolls, the Malibu Barbie set with the tans, and waited for her mother to return home.  Occasionally, Bura would look in on her to see if she was okay, or to offer her a soda or a snack or something.

Bura popped her head around the door. "You Okay sweetie?"

"I'm fine Ma'am.  I just wish there were someone here to play with.  Dolls aren't much fun without someone playing with you." Jessica said.

"True…" Bura said thinking of her own childhood.  The only ones that Bura had to play with were Trunks and Goten until she was an early teen.  Bura smiled as she remembered the few times that she was able to coax her father into playing dolls with her.  Bura learned at a very early age that as tough as her father was, he was a sucker for tears.  Bura used this to her advantage on more than one occasion.  Vegeta would do just about anything to keep Bura from crying, including dolls, checkers, and pin the tail on the donkey, or pin the tail on the Kakkarot as Vegeta liked to call it back then.  One Sunday afternoon, when Bulma, Trunks, and everyone else was out for the evening, Bura tried to wheedle Vegeta into playing dress-up, and almost succeeded until Vegeta seen the Clothes that Bura had picked out for him to wear.  Bura had gone and gotten her mother's orange chiffon evening gown, some black stiletto high heels, and a tiara that belonged to her great grandmother.  Vegeta blanched upon seeing the outfit, and refused to play dress-up.  Bura cried and Vegeta finally compromised by letting Bura apply make-up to his face.  Bura then proceeded to apply some of Bulma's make-up and lipstick.  Naturally, Vegeta swore her to absolute key-lock secrecy forever and a day.  Key-lock secrecy forever and a day is a code her and her father used to mean that they would never tell another living soul.  This usually meant, mostly, either Bulma, or Kakkarot/Goku.  Not even Trunks knew about key-lock secrecy forever and a day.  

"Dolls are total imagination toys." Bura continued. "Oh, and don't call me Ma'am, my name is Bura."

Jessica smiled. "Ok Bura.  Can you answer a question?"

"Fire away Jess." Bura smiled.

"Um.. How do I word this?" Jessica concentrated. "Why is there a dead spot in this building?" 

"W-what?  Dead spot?  What do you mean?" Bura said a bit surprised.

"Yes.  Here, let me draw it for you." Jessica said. "I can feel all the rooms, especially the rooms that people are in.  This place has a whole lot of energy in it; some of that energy has been absorbed by the walls, and furniture.   Vegeta's energy is all over the place, so is another that if very similar to Vegeta, but different.  All of this energy is very, very strong.  Not like normal humans.  I can feel that energy in all the rooms of this place, except for right here." Jessica pointed at her complete drawing.

Bura was amazed! The drawing before her was a crude but accurate representation of the residential and private lab sections of Capsule Corporation.  Down inside Bulma's lab was one section that Jessica colored black. 

"What is that place?" Jessica asked pointing at the black area.

"That room was designed years ago so that the walls helped absorb energy, and special force fields blocked any energy from getting in, or getting out." Bura answered honestly, if not fully.

"There is some…  some..  thing in there, isn't there?" Jessica asked.

"Yes.  It is a demon from the Demon Realm that was sent to spy on us." Bura answered.

"Can I see it?" Jessica continued.

"No, oh no honey, I don't think that would be a good idea." Bura answered.

"Can I ask Goku?" Jessica asked.

Bura looked at the girl for a few moments. "Sure, if Goku says it's ok, then he can take you."  Bura smiled.  Do you need anything?  A drink? Something to eat?

"No Bura, thank you very much for offering." Jessica said.

"Such a polite girl." Bura thought. "Kind of strange."

"Okay then, I'll check up on you again a little later.  If you need anything then use the intercom and someone will come to see you." Bura smiled as she left the room.

Jessica's eyes remained glued to the door after Bura left.  "This is it isn't it?  My dreams are coming true."

Jessica had long been aware, even before she learned to talk, that she was different than the other kids.  She knew what was bothering the other infants when they would cry next to her in the hospital nursery.  She knew the names they had been given, and once, when a nurse picked her up and the infant next to her up at the same time, their arms accidentally touched for just a moment.  In her mind, she watched him grow up, play, go to school, work, love, marry, have children of his own, grow ever older until he was bouncing grandchildren, then great-grandchildren off his knee.  Then illness, senility and finally, death.  Just as suddenly as it started, the contact was broken and she was taken to her smiling mother.  Unlike most normal seven-year-old children, Jessica remembered the womb, birth, and every moment of her life as if it happened a minute ago.  Jessica, through her own efforts, learned to block the mental intrusions that physical contact with others brought.  More importantly, learned when to block, and when not to block.  Abigail was well aware of her daughter's gift to sense certain things, but Jessica sensed that her powers scared her mother, so Jessica had never told her of some other abilities.  Such as sense other people's energies, and with some people, read their thoughts.   When her school bus pulled up to drop her off this afternoon, she had practically been knocked back into her seat by the energy she felt outside of the bus. 

"Are you alright Jessica?" Bobby Barns asked her "You look a little sick?

"Y-yes, I'm fine." Jessica smiled recovering.

Jessica walked towards the front of the bus wondering what that energy was.  She reached the door and found that the energy was coming from her mommy.  No, not from Abigail, from right next to Abigail.  "Who is that?" Jessica wondered as she went to give her mother their traditional home from school greeting.  Looking over her mother's shoulder she took in the man that turned out to be the source of the energy.  He was a big man with a strong and powerful build.  Then the man shook her mother's hand. Her mother was a tough woman who was proud of her strength and who worked out ritually.  Jessica felt the man's energy decrease dramatically as he seemed to be weakening himself as much as possible before taking her mother's hand.  Yet, Abigail still winced in his grasp.

Then Raditz and Abigail said their goodbyes and went there separate ways.   The big man smiled at her and her mom lead her away.   Jessica was sorry that she didn't have a chance to come into physical contact with the man, but she couldn't think of a way to do so without raising questions.  Abigail and Jessica turned the corner to head for their flat in the residential district of West Fork and Abigail stopped just for a second and peered back around the corner, gave a low whistle and looked vaguely disappointed.

"I hope we see Mr. Raditz again." Abigail absently said.

"Don't worry mom.  He will find us." Jessica said without really knowing why.

Jessica didn't tell her mother that she had been having dreams and nightmares for a little over a year that had featured, among other people, Raditz.  Raditz, reaching for her, trying to pull her back, save her. Save her from what?

Abigail turned away from the corner and continued on her way with Jessica in tow. Jessica's revelations always disturbed Abigail.  Sometimes she figured she was better off just not pursuing it.

"Well then..  How was your day at school?" Abigail changed the subject as they walked home.

"Fine…" Jessica started to describe her day.  Scholastically, Jessica was as close to the perfect student as any teacher could find, so Abigail never worried about grades.  However, in the area of social skills, Jessica was far too advanced to mix well with kids her age, and there was something else as well, Jessica could hardly stand to be touched by other kids, and most other adults besides her and her grandparents.

As Jessica was talking, a hover-car had silently crept up along side her and her mother.   A man opened the back door, grabbed Jessica by her hair, and dragged her back in the car.   Jessica heard her mother scream, and the engines of the car race as the car sped away from the curb.  Jessica tried to climb out of the opposite window, but the man grab her and punched her along side her head.  

That's when Jessica noticed the energy.  Raditz was back.  Even though he had to have been at least 12 blocks away, he was suddenly at her mother's side.   Then she felt something more, something impossible.  Raditz's energy suddenly grew exponentially.  It was like a supernova against her senses.  She suddenly laughed and looked into the eyes of her assailant.

"Raditz is coming." She said without emotional inflection. "You guys are in a whole lot of trouble."  Jessica felt Raditz land on top of the car.   After that, everything was kind of a blur.  One second she was sitting in the back seat of a car, the next she is back in her mother's arms.  Even with her special abilities, she could not keep up with Raditz's super speed.

Then Raditz was with them again, and he was going to take them to safety.  Raditz wrapped his tail around the little girl, and when he did, his whole life opened up to her.   She saw all the faces that have been in her dreams for the past year.   He had names to go with the faces.  Goku, Vegeta, Bardock, Roger, Yambia, Trunks, Trunks Jr., The Supreme Kai, and quite a few more.  But more importantly, he had a name for the great darkness that has plagued her nightmares.   Cordell.

Jessica had been feeling a great evil for quite some time.   Until she met Raditz, the evil had been vague, formless, shapeless thing.  Now it was real.

She had also seen Raditz earlier life, growing up, the planetary purges, Frieza (shudder), and Raditz's and Goku's deaths.  Then the future, which started to become cloudy and very hard to see.  It was as though several possibilities for the future was trying to play themselves out all at once.  In one sequence of events, she saw her mom in a wedding dress smiling brightly at a tuxedoed Raditz.   Other sequences were not so cheerful and filled Jessica with fear.

"Raditz told me not to worry.  So I'm not going to!" Jessica steeled herself against the memories.   She looked down and she had unknowingly squeezed Malibu Ken's head off.

Jessica concentrated on the good future.  Her mom looked so happy with Raditz.   Raditz looked uncomfortable in that Tux, but happy nonetheless.   He had gotten a haircut.  Jessica really loved his hair so she wondered why he got it cut short like that.   Goku was standing to one side of Raditz, with Bardock, Vegeta, and Nappa standing next to him, all looking decidedly uncomfortable in their tuxes.  By mom stood Betty, mom's best friend, Aunt Sophia, mom's sister, Debra, A woman that Jessica had only just met a week or so ago who worked with her mother and Edna, Jessica's older cousin who had turned 16 the summer before.  Off to the side, Jessica herself was holding a pillow with the couple's rings on them.  She was the ring bearer!  This made Jessica smile even wider.   

"I know Raditz isn't exactly 'off the shelf' father material, but I'll work on him." Jessica giggled.  

Just as that thought crossed her mind, she felt them return from the police station down stairs next to Bura.  Eager to find out what happened, Jessica bounded down the stairs towards the kitchen.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Hmmmm…  Interesting."   The Ultimate Kai (Tao Kaioshin from now on) said as he looked at the Earth.

"What is it?" Goten asked.

"The Z-Warriors has just been joined by a very interesting little girl.  I gave humans some latent telepathic and intuitive abilities.   This little one seems to have highly developed abilities, far beyond the average human."  Tao Kaioshin explained.

"You seen surprised by this." Trunks said. "Don't you know everything that's going to happen?"

Tao Kaioshin ruefully smiled. "Yes, and no.  Do you know how boring, and incredibly, stuplifyingly, boring, it is to know what is going to happen each and every minute of all of existence?   Yes, I have that power, but being the Ultimate Kai, I switched it off and I created the eternity pond over there.   If I get curious, I can go and look, but it isn't intruding on just taking things as they come.   Can you imagine what it would be like to have no surprises in your life?"

"Answer to the ages old question, 'Could God create a rock so heavy that he himself could not lift it?" is…" Trunks trailed off.

"Yes, if that's what I wanted to do." Tao Kaioshin answered with a bit of a smirk.

Tao Kaioshin looked back towards Earth in the Eternity Pond. "Listen you two, there has never been a threat like this before.  We need one or two others here, including that little girl, to train for this mission."

"We don't know her." Goten started. "Even if you are The Ultimate Kai, you would ask her parents first?  Right?"

"Of course Goten, I'm not a kidnapper!" Tao Kaioshin chuckled.  "But that will mean that I will have to do something almost totally unprecedented in universal memory."

"What's that?" Trunks asked.

"I will need to go to the Mortal Realm." Tao Kaioshin stated flatly. 

++++++++++++++++++++

Goku, Vegeta, Raditz, and Abigail finished their tale of what transpired at the police station.  Vegeta was still laughing about the looks on all of the reporter's faces when the doors suddenly flung open free of their ki.  Abigail was torn between laughing, and being somewhat worried about Vegeta's somewhat sick way of deriving humor.  Goku sensed this and leaned over to Abigail. "Don't worry, he really is one of the good guys." Goku smiled.

"Now…" Jessica suddenly said from behind them.   Jessica had accidentally (Well, sort of accidentally) brushed up against Goku's hand.  Surprisingly, she didn't get a whole lot from him except that his heart was as pure and as clear as Waterford Crystal.  Other than that, he seemed to have the ability to block her out.

"You can't know everything about everybody, little Ms. Curious." Goku turned and winked at her, smiling broadly.

Jessica was momentarily taken aback.  Never before had someone read her with such ease.  There was one thing that Jessica did feel from Goku, but it was hard to explain.  Words didn't truly justify what it was.  It was just a huge sense of….  Greatness.

She then wandered around towards Vegeta with the intention of making 'accidental' contact with him.

The second she did, she realized that she had made a terrible mistake.   All of the pain, the abuse, the broken pride, all of it ran through her like a high voltage wire.   In her years, Jessica had come in contact with kids that had been abused at home.  This was like that, only the sheer power of Vegeta's will magnified it a thousand fold.  She was in his childhood pain.  Just as Jessica thought she could bear no more, Goku's face appeared in Vegeta's mind.  And the guilt, and pain slowly began to ease.  Vegeta slowly learned to forgive his tormentors, and himself.  Vegeta slowly became what he was meant to be, a hero in every sense of the word.  Then she saw his future, and smiled.

****

**_"What did you see there little one?"_** Goku's voice suddenly broke into her mind.

**_"A truly great man." _**Jessica answered.

**_"As I always knew him to be."_** Goku smiled.

"Raditz." Goku called

"Yes brother?" Raditz answered.

"Little Jessica here has been quite nosey and has learned everything about us."  Goku said teasingly. "I think that you'd better explain everything to Abigail as well."

"Umm…  Everything Kakkarot?" Raditz asked.

"Yes.  For some reason I think that they have a part in all of this." Goku said. "I think that Jessica is here for a reason."

**_"You are absolutely right Goku!" Tao Kaioshin exclaimed._**

****

Suddenly, the entire Z-Warrior Team appeared on a high mountain overlooking what seemed to be a ruined and abandoned temple of some sort.   Goten and Trunks were at Tao Kaioshin's side.  Everyone was in a bit of shock.

"WHO DID THIS?  WHY ARE WE HERE?" Vegeta yelled in anger and surprise.

"Calm down father.  The Ultimate Kai brought us here." Trunks said.

Roger and Yambia had dissolved from their fusion about 10 minutes earlier stood blinking into what appeared to be the afternoon sun.

Nappa and Trunks Jr. had also been yanked out of the Room of Spirit and Time by the great power of the Ultimate Kai.

Everyone was trying to talk at the same time.  Piccolo was down on one knee before Tao Kaioshin.

Then Trunk's words sunk into everyone's heads. "The Ultimate Kai?"  Gohan said.  

Everyone then knelt and waited for the Ultimate Kai to speak.

"Everyone, please rise." Tao Kaioshin requested. "Everyone come over here for a minute."   

  
All of the Z-Warriors gathered to cliff's edge and looked to where Tao Kaioshin's finger was pointed.

"Vegeta, does that look familiar?"  Tao Kaioshin asked.

Vegeta took a long look at the Temple ruins, but they were no longer ruins.  There were people milling about, gathering wood, food, carrying skins.   And they were all Saiyans!"

Saiyans, except they were larger, blockier, with more body fur than modern Saiyans.

"No." Vegeta said, but something stirred within him.  Some sort of memory, and the feeling was shared by all with Saiyan or Human blood gathered there.

"What you are all looking at is a Temple that stood in the mountains of the Southern Wastelands of the original home of the Saiyans, then called Saiya, some 5,000,000 years ago.  During that time, I was foolish enough to believe that people could be lead to lead peaceful and productive lives through belief in a higher power, or diety, such as myself.  I took it upon myself to try and teach my values to the mortals in this dimension." Tao Kaioshin said.

The Elder Kai stepped forward. "This was doomed to fail, wasn't it?"

"Yes.  Those that I taught turned my words into an excuse to seize power, and dominate others, in my name!  Using my teachings to wield power over those that did not receive it directly, or did not believe"  Tao Kaioshin said. "Look over there, on the plains."

Hundreds of thousands, perhaps millions, of Saiyan clashed along the western slope of the mountains.  And if that weren't enough, it looked like a full moon was about to rise.  Thousands were slaughtered, and yet they kept coming, kept fighting..   "These fights were a direct result of my interference into mortal affairs."  Tao Kaioshin lamented.

"I became angered.  Angered at the people that misused my words, and angered at myself for thinking I should interfere in their affairs.  I did the only thing I could think of.  I striped half of them of their powers and tails and left them here to live as best they could, and the other half I sent away as nomads."   Just then, the scene changed back to the ancient ruins.  "Those that stayed renamed themselves 'Human' and the planet 'Earth'."

All of the Saiyans and Humans stood with their jaws dropped to the ground.  Even the Supreme Kai and The Elder Kai had not known any of this.

Tao Kaioshin smirked. "That's right fellas.  Welcome home."


	39. Warriors Prepare Z Team One!

Ok, I've been neglecting my reviewers again.  So..

Sholio: You're still out there!!  :c)  Thanks for the review.  Vegeta and Goku dynamics are not easy tasks.  

Foxygalatea: Yeah, I know, it's supposed to be King Yemma, but I misspelled it at the beginning so I'm going to keep it that way for now.  I may go through and do a global correction and repost the chapters sometime in the future. 

Okay, on with the story!

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"W-welcome h-home??!?!!?"  Vegeta stammered.  "Y-you mean to tell me that this, this planet….  T-that these weak humans were Saiyans?"

"Well, Proto-Saiyans would probably be more precise.  Definitely your common ancestor." Tao Kaioshin answered plainly.

"I always wondered how Saiyans and Humans could be so compatible, genetically speaking." Bulma said.

"What?" Vegeta said. "You knew?"

"Well, not all of this." Bulma answered. "But I had known that chances were pretty high that Saiyans and Humans shared a common ancestor.   The ability to interbreed between species is unheard of in nature without a common ancestor.   A Liger is such an example, the cross between Lions and Tigers, and even then, it can only be accomplished in a heavily controlled environment like a lab.  Tigers and Lions would not naturally consider procreating with each other."

Bura walked up to stand beside her mother. "The question also arose in my mind about just how the offspring of Saiyans and Humans could be so strong.  One would naturally assume that the progeny of a Saiyan and Human mating would be stronger than a human, but weaker than a Saiyan.  In fact, this couldn't be further from the truth.  In some cases, the children are every bit as strong, and stronger, than the Saiyan parent, and the same is the case for at least one grandson that we all know."  Everyone looked at Trunks Jr.

"Wha?  I'm not stronger than Dad or Granddad!: Trunks Jr. protested.

"No son, but you are almost as strong at less than half the age as I, and far less than that as your grandfather." Trunks said.

"True.." Goku said lost in thought.  It's almost like two lost pieces of a puzzle came together when Humans and Saiyans began to mate."

"Very astute Goku!" Tao Kaioshin said. "That is exactly what has happened."

****

**_"Hold it right there young lady!"_**  Jessica, who had appeared to be wandering aimlessly about, was suddenly caught up short by the voice in her head. **_"Did you really think that you would get to know all that The Ultimate Kai is simply by touching his hand?"_**  Tao Kaioshin smiled down at her.

Jessica pulled her hand back as if burned, shamefully looking down at her feet for getting caught. **_"F-forgive me..  I was just curious and.."_**

****

**_"Curiosity…  Yes, I gave you that didn't I? Go on back and be with your mother.   And yes, you do play an important part in all of this, if that is what you wanted to know." _** Tao Kaioshin smiled wider.

"**_Yes!  I knew it!  Thank you sir!"_** Jessica mentally exclaimed as she ran back towards her mother, Abigail was extremely curious.  As the girl reached her mother, everyone noted that Raditz had moved in to stand next to Abigail sometime during the last few minutes.  The fact that they made an excellent looking family group did not escape anyone's thoughts.  

Everyone followed the girl with their eyes and wondered what had just transpired between her and The Ultimate Kai.

For the first time in her life Jessica felt like she was part of something.  Jessica's abilities, coupled with her lack of social skills with kids her own age, had left her feeling apart, alone, almost non-human in a sense.  But here with these people, with Raditz, and who was this huge guy on the other side of her?  Jessica looked up and caught Nappa's eye and reached her hand up towards his.  Nappa looked down, blinked a few times, then smiled and reached his hand down towards hers.  Jessica grabbed his hand, or more accurately, wrapped her hand around his index finger, which was all she could do given Nappa's massive mitt.

"Okay, so humans are lost Saiyans?" Vegeta said still not sure whether to believe it or not. "Why didn't you say something about this before?" Vegeta shot one of those looks at Bulma.

"Because I wasn't sure how the gargantuan pride of a certain Prince would take the news that Saiyans and Humans shared 97% of their genetic traits, and probably had a common ancestor" Bulma snapped back. "You haven't been the most approachable person in the world on matters of your heritage you know!"  Vegeta seen that Bulma had her hands on her hips, and her voice had risen enough to cause every Saiyan and Namekian in the place to wince in pain, so he decided to let it drop.  The Supreme Kai had reflectively started passing out ear plugs.  He had learned to replicate them whenever they were needed.

"Okay!  So where do we go from here?  Surely this isn't the only reason you called us all here." Vegeta turned back towards The Ultimate Kai.

"No, not at all Vegeta."  The Ultimate Kai waved his hand. "Here is what you are up against." A dark window opened in front of them.  An image of hundreds of millions of demons, some larger than Tharsasher, and all manner of shapes and sizes came into view.  They looked to be training. Well, all but the one that just ate the smaller one, he seemed to be feeding.  The women in the group all gave a collective "Ewww!!"  Jessica looked decidedly sick.  Nappa looked down and tried to give what he thought was his best reassuring smile.  "Don't worry little girl, we won't let anyone eat you."

"T-thanks." Jessica managed.

"What are they doing over there?" Kirillin said.

"Due to Tharsasher's easy defeat by Trunks Jr., Cordell has seen the need to establish a permanent conduit before attacking The Mortal Realm as a whole.  That…  Apparatus is what will establish that corridor."  Tao Kaioshin explained.  The floating image panned closer to the growing machinery.

"They are feeding people into the machine!" Pan screamed.

"Cordell has sent his demons into hell to bring the damned to him to power his corridor generator.   It requires a great deal of life force to open a permanent conduit." Tao Kaioshin explained.

"Look!" Goten exclaimed as before their eyes Frieza was lifted and tossed into the machine, kicking and screaming, the machine glowed a brighter green for a few seconds.

"Dear Dendi!  I know he was evil, but not even he deserved that!" Gohan said turning away.

At one time, Vegeta may have rejoiced at that sight, but now he could only feel sorry for the little tyrant.  Gohan was right.  No one deserved that.

"Jessica, maybe you shouldn't be watching this, you could turn…" Abigail began.

"No mama.  This is important to me somehow.  I must know what is going on." Jessica swept her mother's hand away.

"With this generator, and the power that he is getting from Hell, he could open that rift and make it a permanent conduit five months earlier than the cosmic alignment." Tao Kaioshin said.  "The apparatus must be destroyed at all costs.  And the real bad news is, it can only be destroyed from the inside."

"Couldn't I just teleport in, blast the machine, and teleport out?" Trunks asked.

"No, the barrier between the realms would bounce you off.  Nothing living is supposed to be in The Demon Realm.   The only way in or out for a living person is through the layers of Hell, and even that's not natural.  That's how Cordell did it.  That's how Trunks and Goten and the rest of their team must do it."  The Ultimate Kai stated as he let the image disperse.

"The rest of his team?" Roger asked.

"Yes Roger, the rest of his team.  They will train under me until they can breach the layers of Hell, enter The Demon Realm, and destroy the conduit generator." The Ultimate Kai said.  "Be warned, I'm not asking for volunteers.  I have chosen each member of the team because they possess specific powers and abilities.  If even one of you refuses, the mission will most likely fail.   More than random chance has brought you all here, to this place and time."

"Ok, who goes?" Vegeta asked a bit impatient.

"Besides Trunks and Goten, I need Gohan." The Ultimate Kai proclaimed.  Gohan stepped forward only to be in pain as the lower part of his spine felt like it was on fire.  The pain soon subsided.  "Sorry Gohan, but you're going to need that." Tao Kaioshin gave Gohan a wan smile.  Gohan stood, then over balanced, and looked back to discover that he was sporting a brand new tail.

"Thanks Ultimate Kai." Gohan gave a quick bow, wrapped his tail around his waist, and moved over towards his brother.

"Next, we will need Roger." The Ultimate Kai proclaimed.

"Wait!  How long will I be gone?  Me and Yambia are…." Roger started. "Will Yambia go?"

"I understand that you two are bonded mates Roger, and I hate to ask you to make this sacrifice.  But it is for the good of all that this sacrifice must be made." The Ultimate Kai said.

"Roger, go ahead.  I will miss you my lover, but if we don't stop this guy, everything will be lost."  Yambia smiled.

"I-I don't know if I can live without you, Yambia." Roger stammered.

"Nor I without you, but we will be strong for each other, we are Saiyans." Yambia stated strongly.

Roger suddenly realized this as well.  "Yes!  We are Saiyans.  I will return my Mate."  Roger gave Yambia's hand a squeeze and walked over to where Gohan and the others were standing.

"Next, I need Piccolo." The Ultimate Kai pointed to where Piccolo and Dendi were standing.  

"Huh?  Why me?" Piccolo stammered, surprised at having been chosen.

"The whys will be answered in due time my friend, and you won't need that thing anymore."  The Ultimate Kai gestured and Piccolo's halo disappeared.

"Wait! You can't do that!!  If I'm alive, then the Black Star Dragonballs are reactivated!  Someone could….." Piccolo started emphatically.

"Oh, you mean these things?"  Tao Kaioshin made a circular motion with his finger and all seven of the Black Star Dragonballs phased into existence, orbiting his hand.   The balls shrunk down to marble size and the powerful God caught them and held them up to Piccolo's face.  Then he crushed them into powder.  "I don't think these things will be causing anyone any grief any time soon."

"Thank you sir." Piccolo walked over towards Gohan and the rest.

"And last, but not least, we need Jessica." Tao Kaioshin braced himself for what he knew would be coming..

And it came.

Every woman there was up in arms. "You can't send my little girl into that kind of danger!" Abigail practically screamed.  "Kai or no Kai you can't have her!"

"They're right Kai, you can't do that!" Vegeta stepped forward with Raditz and Goku, Nappa, and Bardock at his side.  The already chosen members was also not pleased by this choice.

"Listen to me, all of you.  The last thing in the universe I would want to do is see Jessica harmed in any way, but her telepathic abilities, as well as her other abilities, makes her essential for this mission.  The rest of you rely on what you call ki energy for your strength and power.  The black, the negative energy within The Demon Realm will render you blind, you will not be able to sense each other, or sense your enemies.  You will not even be able to find the conduit generator, much less destroy it.  You will probably be captured in a few minutes time.   Without Jessica, you might as well scrub the mission, sit back and try to fight Cordell's forces full on when they arrive."  The Ultimate Kai explained.

"Sounds good to me!" Nappa yelled.

"Yeah?  Well picture this.  If that conduit is installed, then the negative energy will pour into this dimension.  And every planet that is engulfed by it that has beings with souls living upon it, becomes another demon planet for you to fight.  The people on those planets will become demons, under Cordell's control.   Worse, any contact you make with that energy will deplete your own energy, and if you can't escape, you become a demon under Cordell's control." The Ultimate Kai continued.

Even to Nappa, the odds of winning seemed remote. "There must be some other way than…"

"Wait." Jessica stepped up. "Everyone, I must do this.  Please, I've been having dreams and nightmares about this for over a year now.  Your faces are all familiar to me.  The Ultimate Kai is right.  It wasn't some random act of chance that has drawn us all here together and I must play my part in things, no matter how small or insignificant that part may be, or we are all doomed.  I have seen this in my dreams.  Mother, you must let me go with Tao Kaioshin."

"You're my little girl.  If something happened to you I don't know what I'd do…" Abigail started.

"Mother, if you don't let me go, then something is going to happen to me.  And to you, and to Raditz, and to everyone else we know and love."  Jessica finished.

"She's a very brave little girl." Vegeta whispered to Goku. "Makes me believe that these Humans are Saiyan after all.

"Yes, she is." Goku smiled.

Abigail looked hard at her precious little girl.  The girl with the spooky eyes, and the strange powers that always scared her a little.  The little girl who has never been wrong about anything that Abigail could remember.

"Trust me mother." Jessica said reading her mother's feelings.

"Can I go too?" Abigail said.

"No Abigail, you have another path to follow for now." Tao Kaioshin said.

Tears were steadily streaming down Abigail's face now.  "Very well.  Go, and do what you must Jessica." Abigail embraced her daughter. "Please be careful!"

Abigail released her daughter.  Jessica walked over to the others chosen for this mission.

"Ultimate Kai.  God or no God, if you let something happen to my daughter, I will hold you personally responsible." Abigail threatened.

"Sigh..  It wouldn't be the first time my good woman." Tao Kaioshin responded.  "Oh, and before I forget Vegeta, I've reset the Room of Spirit and Time so that everyone can have two more days training there, if you wish to take advantage of it.  Oh, and don't break it."

Raditz moved around to Gohan and the others.  "Look you guys, I'm not exactly sure what Jessica is supposed to do, but she's just a little girl.  You guys take care of her for me, okay?"

"Why Raditz, you sure have changed since we first met." Gohan said with a smile. "It almost makes me want to call you Uncle." 

"I would be honored if you would, Nephew.  But promise me that you'll take care of Jessica."  Raditz said seriously.

Goten stepped forward. "By every drop of our Saiyan blood, which as it turns out is 100%, we will protect Jessica.  

"You know the ancient Saiyan Oath?" Raditz said.

Goten looked a bit lost, smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Well no, I just sorta made that up.  Is there an ancient Saiyan Oath?"

"Yes, and you just took it.  You know what that means according to Saiyan Law don't you?"  Raditz grinned somewhat evilly.

"Ummm…. I'm afraid to ask." Roger said.

"It means that if anything happens to Jessica, Vegeta gets to execute each and everyone of you." Raditz smiled. "Well, except for the Namek I guess, he doesn't fall under Saiyan law."

"I too will join the oath to protect Jessica to the best of my ability." Piccolo smiled over at Jessica who had just walked up to them. "With my life if necessary."

Jessica looked at her team, and Raditz, and realized what was going on. "Look everyone, I'm not afraid to go."

"Brave child isn't she Raditz?" Piccolo poked the big Saiyan in the ribs with his elbow. "Might make someone a fine daughter one day."

"I think she will." Raditz replied a little red in the face.

Jessica smiled.  She had seen Raditz's future, the possible future where they defeat Cordell.  Raditz would indeed make a fine father to her, and her brother Bardock Jr.

All right Z-Team One, it's time to go.  Tao Kaioshin announced.  "Raditz, here take this." Tao Kaioshin extended his hand and in it appeared a crystal ball, about the size of a man's head. "With this, you and Abigail can look in on Jessica whenever you want." 

"Thank you Ultimate Kai, we really appreciate that." Raditz said and took the crystal carefully.

"Z-Team One?  What the hell does that make us Kakkarot?" Vegeta fumed.

"I don't know Vegeta, but I don't think I like it much!" Goku mirrored Vegeta's feelings.

As Tao Kaioshin and the others disappeared, the rest of the Z-Warriors was also transported back to the places they were before Tao Kaioshin's arrival. Vegeta looked at Abigail with a newfound respect.  "You threatened God!" He smirked.

"Umm…  Yes, I guess I did…  That's not a good thing to do, is it?" Abigail said.

"It was a very Saiyan thing to do." Raditz smiled.

"Ok Mr.!  It's time you explained all this Saiyan stuff to me.  I'm still not sure what is going on." Abigail looked right into Raditz eyes.

"Your wish is my command Milady." Raditz bowed with great flourish. "Let's take a walk in the Gardens."


	40. Warriors Prepare Team Training

Vegeta Jr. : Well, she really can't tell the future, or not exactly.  She can see possible outcomes.

Now on with the story!!

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

One week later, in The Nexus Goku and Trunks Jr. were going all out against Vegeta in their Super Saiyan Five forms.   Try as they might, neither combatant could land more than one technique out of five hundred on the Prince of all the Saiyans.  And that one barely fazed him at all.  Vegeta had learned Goku's lessons well, first blocking, then dodging then phasing through his adversaries at a thought.   All around them, the other Z-Warriors that had not gone with Tao Kaioshin, and not currently in the Room of Spirit and Time were also training.

"So tell me again Kakkarot.  What the hell is up with that crazy little demon?" Vegeta was curious.

"Well, I don't really know.  One day this week, Bura brought it up with that thing on its head and the thing started doing chores for her.  Apparently, Bura put together some sort of headband that keeps anyone from contacting Lumbistru telepathically, including Cordell.   Bura had Dendi test it, and he couldn't get through."  Goku tried to explain again.

"So, my daughter has a pet demon.  Well isn't that just damned great!"  Vegeta lamented as he phased in behind his Grandson and used a hammer blow to send the younger warrior careening into a small moon.  The moon now sported a Trunks Jr. shaped crater.  "To think I told the girl no when she asked for a damned cat!!"

Suddenly, they heard a scream from where Pan and Bura were training.  Two screams in fact.   The Z=Warriors turned to see what was happening and were looking directly at Super Saiyan Three Pan, and Super Saiyan Three Bura, in the middle of the Fusion Dance.

"Umm…  Did you guys know that they could do that?" Goku looked surprised.

"No, nobody tells me nothing anymore!" Vegeta looked on puzzled.

Rou Kaioshin was pleased.  He had sensed that the girls were close to this, so all he had to do was coach them a bit.  He was sitting on a small knoll on a nearby planetoid with The Supreme Kai.

Before them now stood a very powerful and extremely cocky Super Saiyan Three Paura, looking like she wanted to take on the entire demon horde.

"I've always wondered about this Vegeta.  Are Saiyan women typically weaker than Saiyan men." Goku asked.

"Yes, although there have been notable exceptions in our history.   Saiyan females typically become stronger between the ages of around 3 or 4 Earth years old, through their mid-adolescence.  Say 14 or 15 Earth years old."  Vegeta explained.  "Beyond that, males are typically stronger, and faster.  Females are often the better battle strategists though."

"Do you think that it's possible for females to attain Super Saiyan Four, or Five?" Goku continued.

"Well, I don't know.  If you had asked me a few months ago if it was possible for them to attain Super Saiyan Three, I would have said 'No'." Vegeta looked at their combined daughters. "Now I just don't know."

"Ok, wait here.  I'll be back." Goku said to a puzzled Vegeta as he put two fingers to his head.

++++++++++++++++++++++

"Ok Roger, extend your bubble around everyone." Tao Kaioshin said.  "You have to be able to hold that bubble for an extended period of time and protect everyone against the negative energy within the Demon Realm."

"Goku is coming." Jessica said.

Tao Kaioshin looked at the girl. "That's not possible.  No one can get in or out of this plane of existence unless I…"

Goku suddenly appeared in front of Tao Kaioshin.

"Hi Ultimate Kai!" Goku smiled a huge goofy grin.

"Goku!!?!?!  B-but how!!  You can't be here!  It's impossible!!" Tao Kaioshin stammered.

"Hehehehe… Goten chuckled.  That's my father.  The word 'impossible' doesn't really register with him."  Gohan, Trunks, Piccolo, and Roger were also chuckling.   Jessica was smiling wide.

"Remember what you said about knowing everything being boring Ultimate Kai." Trunks said.

"Alright Goku, now that you've defied every law of physics that I set up, would you care to tell me exactly what it is you want?" Tao Kaioshin said a bit peeved.

"Oh, oh right..  Well, Pan and Bura need their tails back, would you do that please?" Goku pleaded.

"Very well, if you promise not to teleport here again!" Tao Kaioshin said.  "This place is supposed to be inaccessible you know!"

"Gee thanks Tao Kaioshin!  You're the greatest!" Goku teleported back to the Nexus.

Tao Kaioshin turned to his team. "How did he do that?"

Gohan shrugged his shoulders. "My father has a knack for doing the impossible Ultimate Kai.   He simply doesn't place any limits on what he can do.  Telling him something is impossible only makes him more determined."

"Amazing man." The Ultimate Kai whispered.

"More than you know." Piccolo said.

Tao Kaioshin walked over to the Eternity Pond and spend the next hour studying the man known as Goku.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Well, where the hell did you go?" Vegeta demanded.

"Not Hell, I went to ask Tao Kaioshin for a favor."  Goku said.

Paura suddenly screamed and clutched at her posterior.  A tail suddenly ripped through her work-out pants.

"Is that the favor?" Vegeta smirked.

"Yep." Goku winked.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Ok, Z-Team One.  The reason you are here is that the most important mission is the destruction of the Conduit Generator.   But more importantly that that, the destruction of the Conduit Generator at the right moment in time." The Ultimate Kai announced.

"What do you mean, 'the right moment in time'." Piccolo said.

"If we destroy the Generator while Cordell is still inside, he will build another and try again."  Tao Kaioshin explained.  "We must allow the conduit to be formed, and hope that Cordell leads his forces out into the Mortal Realm.  Then destroy the generator.  Hopefully we trap the remaining forces inside The Demon Realm will be leaderless and revert back to their nomadic ways.  The rest of the Z-Warriors, from the outside will be able to defeat the demons that make it into the Mortal Realm, once they've been cut off from the negative energy of the Demon Realm, and Cordell as well, I hope.

"You hope?" Gohan said quizzically.

"Cordell is extremely powerful, and he doesn't rely on the negative energy of The Demon Realm for his strength, although he can use it when he wants." Tao Kaioshin answered.

"I see. Ok then, what's the first order of business?" Gohan queried.

"Well, first off, I am putting Jessica into Piccolo's charge for the time being.  You are to help her hone her telepathic abilities and bring out any latent abilities she might have." The Ultimate Kai nodded towards Piccolo. "You are also to train her strength and fighting abilities."

"But sir, she is only human and…." Piccolo started.

"Humans and Saiyans are the same. You will bring out the Saiyan in her." Tao Kaioshin said.  "Remember that she is not an ordinary human."

"How long do we have?" Piccolo asked.

"As long as it takes.  Time has no meaning here."  Tao Kaioshin smiled. "A year, a Century, it makes no difference 

We've been training for over 50,000 years.  Goten said.

"Wha? But I just seen you yesterday!" Piccolo said.

"C'mon, surely the part of you that was Kame understands what is going on here." Trunks smiled.

That's when Piccolo noticed.   Goten and Trunks weren't quite the same as they were.  Sure, they were still Goten and Trunks, but it looked as if the wisdom of ages had been imparted to them.  Their eyes, their eyes had a deep wisdom behind them now.  They stood with supreme confidence.  Goten wasn't the somewhat clueless son of Goku anymore.

Gohan moved up next to Piccolo. "They've changed…"

+++++++++++++++

The Z-Warrors arrived back at Capsule Corporation.  The Supreme and Elder Kais decided to head back to there own world.  Since many of the Z-Warriors were now training with The Ultimate Kai, the remaining fighters decided to consolidate their training on Earth.  Kirillin was given special permission to be on Earth for as long as was needed.  The World's Martial Arts Tournament was less than two weeks away.  Of course, 18 sensed his ki and came hunting for him.

"There you are! I knew that was your ki!  What are you doing on Earth!" 18 exclaimed. "First I sense you on some remote mountain top in Tibet, now here you are!   Tell me what is going on here!" 18 Demanded.

Kirillin started telling his wife the entire tale.

++++++++++++++++++++++++

Goku sensed Vegeta's ki level get very low.   After finishing his shower, Goku found Vegeta on the roof of Capsule Corporation seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

"I'm not bugging you being here, am I?" Goku began in an uncharacteristic display of manners.

"Always!" Vegeta smiled. "But please stay." 

Vegeta seemed to be focused on the people passing by on the streets and sidewalks below.

"Isn't it ironic that we, the powerful Saiyans, are all but destroyed while these weak humans have survived?"  Vegeta asked.

"I suppose so.  But they owe their existence to our efforts.  Otherwise they would have been gone too." Goku said.

"True, but why have we protected them all these years?  Did we know, on some level, they were also Saiyans?   How is it that you felt so at home here, even though you knew yourself to be different?" Vegeta kept asking.  "Did you think that you were human even though all obvious signs indicated that you were not?"

"At first I did.  When I was a little kid.  But even before Raditz came the first time, I had known that I was not human.  I had no idea what I was, but I knew that I wasn't human." Goku admitted.

"After we returned from Namek, when you defeated Frieza, and I got to know Bulma, I realized that I was feeling very protective of this planet, although I had no idea why."  Vegeta continued. "I was naturally protective of Bulma, and Trunks, and later Bura, but I had also grown protective of this planet, and all of the people on it.  It confused me.  I didn't know why and cursed myself for being so soft.  It was one of the biggest reason I let myself become Babbidi's slave."  Vegeta explained.

"Some slave!  You never did a thing the guy told you to do!" Goku smirked.

"True." Vegeta smirked back. "But now we know why I wanted to protect this world.  These humans, these people, are us.  They are our people, and our only hope of continuing our lineage."

"That's true Vegeta.  So we must continue to protect them." Goku supplied.

"Yes." Vegeta said simply. "Among the Saiyans, there was a legend."  
  


"What is it?" Goku asked looking very interested.

"Every two-thousand years or so, there is a prodigy, a special child born with incredible powers and abilities.  They can read thoughts, see the future in a limited way, heal the sick and injured, restore life, and destroy evil.  Some were even rumored to have been Super Saiyans." Vegeta explained.

"Do you think that….?" Goku started.

"If Humans are Saiyans, then they may well have a similar event.  And Jessica may be the fulfillment of that event." Vegeta said. "She could be far more powerful than either of us realize."

"True, we'll need to see what develops with her." Goku smiled. "She certainly is a very Saiyan acting child.  She's incredibly brave." 

Vegeta nodded and smiled, the smile faded "I still wonder why Tao Kaioshin left us here, instead of there helping him." Vegeta said. "Besides Trunks, we are the two strongest."

"That made me a bit mad at first too." Goku frowned. "But I guess he is The Ultimate Kai, and knows what he's doing.   And we got to trust in that."

"Trusting hasn't exactly been a strong point of mine." Vegeta smirked.

"You're learning my friend." Goku put on a big cheesy grin.

"'My Friend.'  There was a time when I would have tried to beat the crap out of you for saying such a thing to me.  Now, it feels right, it feels good.   Ok then, come along my friend!" Vegeta grabbed Goku under the arm, put two fingers to his head, and instant transmissioned them to the Kitchen where Bardock was busy preparing lunch.

"How did you do that?!?!?!?!" Goku stammered in surprise.

"All these years of watching you do it, I finally figured it out!" Vegeta said excitedly.

"You dog!!" Goku took a playful swipe at Vegeta's head, Vegeta blocked and returned the favor.

"Ok you guys, none of that in the kitchen." Bardock said.

Vegeta and Goku stopped in their tracks at the sight before them.  Bardock was wearing one of Bulma's "Kiss The Cook" aprons, and was covered in flower and various other spices and condiments.

Goku and Vegeta started making kissy noises at Bardock.

"ALRIGHT YOU TWO, OUT, OUT!  I'LL CALL YOU WHEN DINNER IS READY!" Bardock screamed. 

  
Goku and Vegeta retreated to the living room laughing their asses off.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

6:30 AM the Following Morning. At Kame's Lookout.

"Ok, you have all spent at least three days in The Room of Spirit and Time.  Let's see what you got! " Vegeta ordered.

"You got it boss!" Raditz sported a far shorter hair style these days.  He looked like Goku's twin now, except he was taller and his body build was quite a bit stockier.

Raditz, Nappa, Bura and Bardock all went Super Saiyan Three. 

 To everyone's surprise, Pan pushed beyond Super Saiyan Three and went Super Saiyan Four.

Pan started giggling.

"What so funny?" Bura asked.

"This fur tickles!" Pan answered.

Abigail was busy admiring Raditz in his Super Saiyan Three level.  What Godlike features Raditz had when they first met was amplified a thousand fold with that gold waist length hair and golden aura surrounding his body.  To extend matters even further, Raditz and Bardock were the last to use the Room of Spirit and Time and Raditz had rips and tears in various spots in his workout clothes.  One such rip was delivered via a ki-loaded kick from Bardock that left Raditz tail area and just a hint of butt cheek open for inspection.  Abigail was definitely inspecting.

Yambia, Chi-Chi, and Bulma noticed Abigail's intent gaze.

"See something there you like?" Bulma poked Abigail with an elbow.  Abigail awakened 

from her reverie of the flesh and blushed bright red.

"Well, I-I…" Abigail started.

"Don't worry Abigail." Yambia consoled then winked. "I guess there was something more go on in that Garden than talking, huh?" 

"Yeah.." Abigail said dreamily.

Dr. Briefs had a real reputation for being a nose in the books, nerdy type of person.  This was, for the most part, an earned reputation.  However, after he met his wife, someone that he had never, ever expected to have fall in love with him in a million years, Dr. Briefs adopted a bit of a wild, romantic, streak.   The Garden is where he let both his scientist side, and his wild romantic side, come together.  Not only was the garden filled with rare and exotic plants and animals that would make a botanist and zoologist green with envy, but there was also beautiful works of art in the forms of paintings and sculptures, and fountains many original works.  The Gardens went on for miles disturbed only by the automatic caretaker druids and the occasional wanderer.   Dr. Briefs would make it a point to bring his wife into the gardens and just get lost for a few days between projects, or sometimes when a project wasn't going to well to renew his inspiration.  Mrs. Briefs often seemed like a bubblehead, but she was totally devoted to Dr. Briefs.  Bulma and Vegeta had often taken advantage of the Gardens many wonders before Bulma left this dimension.   Vegeta's favorite part of the Garden was the small spring fed pond with the small waterfall at one end.  It was where both Trunks and Bura was probably conceived.  It was where Abigail and Raditz had wandered to and had not emerged until early morning, two days later.

After two days without food, Abigail was famished.  Raditz, on the other hand, was ready to tackle and eat the first living thing he came across in the Garden.  Abigail stopped him from blasting a small dinosaur.

"Let's just get to the kitchen, ok?" Abigail smiled at Raditz.  Despite Raditz's inexperience, being a virgin and all, he turned out to be a passionate and attentive lover.  Abigail had never felt like this before, not even with Jessica's father.  She was head over heels, no holds-barred, in love with this man from another world.

When they entered the kitchen, Vegeta was there waiting for them.  He smiled at the couple.

"Can I speak to Raditz alone?" Vegeta asked.

"Umm…  Sure..  I'll go upstairs and freshen up." Abigail said.   Vegeta had offered to give Abigail a place to stay and a new job at Capsule Corporation so she could stay close to the situation and keep up with what was happening with Jessica.   Raditz and Abigail had looked in on her via Tao Kaioshin's crystal ball while Piccolo was teaching her to meditate.  The sight of the huge green Namek with the little girl was… cute somehow.

"Yes Vegeta?" Raditz said as soon as he knew Abigail was out of earshot.

"You've been gone for two whole days." Vegeta raised an eyebrow at Raditz.

"I know Vegeta, I-I've been…." Raditz started.

"Spare me the unsavory details Raditz." Vegeta said with a smirk. "I know what you've been doing, and with whom.  But you've missed training, we can't afford that right now.   We've all got to be able to count on each other."

"I know Vegeta." Raditz looked a bit ashamed. "It won't happen again."

"It's okay Raditz.  Don't think I'm totally unsympathetic to what you're going through.  This is your first love, isn't it?" Vegeta said.

"Y-yes…  It is Vegeta." Raditz said.

"Thought so." Vegeta smirked.  "I will schedule time for you and her to be together in the training, but don't just disappear like that anymore, okay?"

"You got it." Raditz smiled a big goofy Son type grin.

"Get out of here you big goof!" Vegeta said and wondered to himself if a big goofy grin could be genetic.  

"Things were much easier in the old days.  I'd have just vaporized him and been done with it." Vegeta thought. "Of course, back then I was Hell-bound.   Life's full of little trade-offs I guess." Vegeta smirked as he started preparing the next weeks training schedules.


	41. Warriors Prepare Facing The Parents

Uub woke up early the next morning. Since all the Saiyans had progressed to Super Saiyan Three or above, they had pretty much lost interest in the Room of Spirit and Time. Dendi had restricted training in there for them because the power overflow was doing quite a bit of damage to the Lookout. The extra-dimensional room simply could not hold the vast amounts of energy being employed by the Saiyans. So, they had started to go to the Nexus, and use the gravity rooms at Capsule Corp. Uub also trained at the Nexus, but today he had promised Kirillin that he would spend the next day/year in The Room of Spirit and Time with him. He and Kirillin met at the appointed time and place, and entered the mystical room.

"During the prime of my life, I increased my abilities as long as I worked at it." Kirillin said. "After a while though, I became discouraged at the slow progress I was making compared to the Saiyans, especially Goku. He was my best friend, and I just felt that as our abilities grew apart, so did our friendship."

"You know that Goku never felt that way Kirillin." Uub tried to console the little fighter. "Those years that he was training with me he mentioned you a lot! He used you as an example of what a warrior should be on numerous occasions. It was Kirillin this, and Kirillin that… It was almost nauseating."

"Really?" Kirillin said. "I can't tell you the number of times I thought Goku just forgot about me. 

"C'mon Kirillin, you know Goku. He's not exactly the most thoughtful person where the social skills are concerned. He's forgetful, a bit clueless, and downright rude at times, but who would be the first to your side if there was any trouble?" Uub asked.

"Kirillin thought about this and smiled. "You're right. Goku would be there in a flash! I guess I just missed him after the whole Shenlon thing." 

"I know Kirillin, we all missed him. Even Vegeta did, if you could get him to admit it." Uub said.

Kirillin smiled. "Ok then, the next question of the day. If humans are Saiyans, why can't humans get as strong as a Saiyan? Or can they?"

"Well, you heard Tao Kaioshin. He removed our tails and stripped us of our powers." Uub said. "What all of that means I don't really know."

"Hmmm… I guess that it will at the top of the questions I have for Tao Kaioshin the next time I see him." Kirillin smiled. "It's just been so long since I've felt that I've made any sort of difference in combat. I sure would like to be something more than a cheerleader this time."

"Well, let's get to training and see what we can do." Uub smiled.

"Right! Let's do it!" Kirillin said excitedly.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The Nexus shows us what we need to see. Apparently it also changes the environment to what we need to be in. As everyone gets stronger, the pull of the various planets, moons, stars, etc also increases, making training more difficult by the day. Yambia and Nappa were fighting it out on a lifeless, medium sized planet while Vegeta and Goku watched.

"They're good!" Goku said. "Yambia is holding her own quite well against Nappa."

"Nappa hasn't gone into Super Saiyan Three yet, but I don't think that Yambia has pushed herself to the limits with her mystic form yet either." Vegeta said.

Suddenly, Nappa was kicked from the sky to go sailing into a mountain. Nappa screamed his rage and went Super Saiyan Three. Nappa then launched a vicious assault on Yambia. Yambia was getting pummeled into the planet's bedrock. Suddenly a scream escaped Yambia's lips and the planet began to rock and shake, then split apart below Nappa. Then the world became a golden glow.

Before them, in all the debris, floated Mystic Super Saiyan Three Yambia. The planet was toast and slowly breaking up. Yambia extended her hand and the planet came back together, whole and undamaged.

"Alright you big ape. I'm gonna……." Yambia started.

Nappa had noticed something, the planet had a moon, and it was full.

"Hey, what's wrong Nappa?" Yambia said as she turned to look where Nappa was staring.

Vegeta seen was happening. "Yambia, don't look!!" But it was too late. Both combatants were going Ouzaru. Nappa's roar could be heard for miles.

"Umm.. Will these guys have control over their Ape forms like you did?" Goku asked.

"I don't know! Nappa was always a real berserker type when he went Ouzaru, and I don't know about Yambia." Vegeta answered.

Nappa's transformation was complete, and he was roaring and releasing his power, reveling in his power in a very uncontrolled manner. The planet was starting to break apart again. His fur was golden and he was glowing brightly.

"It doesn't look like Nappa is in control. We may have to blast that moon." Goku said.

Yambia's transformation was also complete. She was, however, in complete control, but also reveling in the power. 

"This is incredible!" Yambia shouted above the din of the dying planet.

"Wait Kakkarot! Don't destroy the moon yet!" Vegeta said as he flew to a spot in front of Nappa's enormous face.

"Nappa!! NAPPA! Get control of yourself!!" Vegeta commanded.

The break up of the planet suddenly accelerated as Nappa opened his mouth and shot a beam of pure power straight at Vegeta. Vegeta immediately went Super Saiyan Four and batted the power away with the back of his hand.

"Listen to me Nappa!!" Vegeta warned.

Vegeta's sudden power surge caught the attention of the huge Ouzaru, something flickered in Nappa's mind. "My prince?" Nappa's booming voice managed to say.

"That's it Nappa! Concentrate! Force yourself back to your Saiyan form!" Vegeta commanded.

A moment of confusion wavered in Nappa's ebony eyes, then a look of concentration as he began to shrink, ever smaller… until Super Saiyan Four Nappa stood on the crumbling planet. Super Saiyan Four complete with a head full of ebony hair.

"You did it!" Goku exclaimed.

"Yeah! I did…" Nappa was busy looking himself over.

Yambia was still in her Ouzaru form. She hadn't felt like this since she was a little girl and her father had gone to a celebration that only happened once every eight years on Vegeta-sai, with the full moon. She was given strict orders to stay inside, but she couldn't help herself. She went out and gazed at the full moon and went Ouzaru. This is the very epitome of being Saiyan! The very essence of what Saiyan is! She only wished that Roger were here to share this with her. Then she felt the planet breaking up again and extended her great paw to repair it. She willed it back together and whole again. It seemed to be a natural power of the mystic side of her. Then someone was talking to her. "Vegeta?" Yambia's voice was quite feminine, but booming and deep at the same time.

"Yes Yambia, it's me. Do what I say, alright?" Vegeta asked.

"Sure Vegeta. But I'm in control, there's nothing to worry about." Yambia said.

"I know, but your power isn't as controlled as you think. It's tearing the planet apart again." Vegeta said.

Yambia looked down, and sure enough the planet was cracking through the core once again. "Ok, what do you want me to do?"

Concentrate on your form. Force yourself back down into your Saiyan form.

Yambia concentrated, but nothing happened at first. She redoubled her efforts and started to shrink. She became smaller and smaller until she too stood as a Super Saiyan Four.

Goku's jaw dropped. "Mystic Super Saiyan Four!"

Yambia's hair was waist length, ebony black with a lightening bolt of white running from over her left brow, over her head, down and across to the right side of her waist. She looked grim and determined.

Piccolo and the rest of the Z-Warriors in the Nexus had come to a place behind Goku and were awestruck at the recent developments.

"Hehehe… Roger's going to get a surprise when he gets back." Yambia snickered to herself after extending her hand and healing the planet one last time. Then her hand came back to her stomach while she got a shocked look in her face. "Oops! It looks like Roger is going to get two suprises when he gets back."

Goku extended his senses, concentrated a bit, and smiled.

Piccolo could scarcely believe the power he was feeling from Yambia. "I-it's incredible!"

"I would hardly describe myself as an 'it' green bean." Yambia smiled. "But thanks just the same."

"So, where were we?" Nappa said as he attacked Yambia once again.

"Wait a minute, I can't have you fighting like that." Yambia raised her hand and completely healed Nappa and restored his energy. Even though he had made the Super Saiyan Four transformation, the Ouzaru transformation had seriously drained him.

"Whoa! That is much better. Thanks!" Nappa said.

"No problem big man, now look out because here I come!" Yambia yelled as she took off towards Nappa.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Several hours later, on the other side of town, Yambia and Nappa landed in front of a modest ranch style home.

"Tell me again why we are coming here Yambia. Shouldn't Roger be with you when you do this?" Nappa said.

"Yes, he should, but he's training with the Ultimate Kai right now and I need some… family." Yambia said.

"Well Yambia, you know that the Z-Warriors are pretty good family when it comes right down to it." Nappa said.

"I know Nappa, but this is different." Yambia said.

"I still can't believe that you went on sparing with me when you found out that you were…" Nappa started.

"Believe me Nappa, if there was any way I thought you could hurt me, I would have stopped.' Yambia smiled.

"Well now I feel insulted!" Nappa scowled.

"Don't let it bother you big man." Yambia gave Nappa's arm a squeeze.

"Okay." Nappa smiled. "Just why am I here again?"

"Moral support big man, in case these scene turns ugly." Yambia said.

"Sure, I'll wait out here until you need me then." Nappa smiled. Nappa was fast beginning to think of the Universes one and only full blooded female Saiyan in a fatherly sort of way. His own children having been destroyed on Vegeta-sai, he was trying to fill that void with Yambia. He had even went so far as to think of himself as 'Grandpa Nappa' to Yambia's unborn child.

"Ok, here goes then." Yambia stepped up to the door. She wasn't entirely sure how to proceed until she noticed a small button on the door frame facing her. After looking to make sure her tail was tucked away and out of sight, she pressed it and was awarded with a very short, melodic, chorus of bells. "We don't want to present these people with too many shocks all at once." She thought. No one answered the door so she looked around the yard. It was well kept and mowed, with small statues placed in various tasteful locations. There was what appeared to be a glass tank with some sort of seed in it, it appeared that it was either designed to feed birds, or the birds were robbing it, some were fighting over prime locations to grab the seeds. There was also a large box up on a pole with several holes in it that the birds seemed to be using as a nesting area. The entire yard was alive with the sounds of the birds, and their calling cards if you weren't to careful about where you stepped.

"Maybe they're not home?" Nappa said.

"Their car is in the driveway." Yambia noticed.

A sudden shrill sound came from the back of the house.

"Ah.. They must be out back." Yambia said.

"Ok, let's go then." Nappa said as he started to lift himself skyward to go over the house."

"Whoa there big man, let's just walk around. Wouldn't want to scare the yokels." Yambia smiled.

Yambia and Nappa walked around to the other side of the car port and around the house where they encountered gate in a chain length fence. A rather large German Sheppard was standing with his paws on top of the fence looking the strangers over.

Nappa ignored the "beware of dog" sign to reach over and pet the canine. The dog bit Nappa's hand. The dog immediately sweatdropped and released Nappa's hand, howling.

"Hehehehe… Not as soft as you're used to, eh dog?" Nappa chuckled.

Nappa opened the gate and walked in with Yambia. The shrill sound still in the air. As they passed the dog, Nappa reached down and tried to pet it again. The dog allowed it without incident.

"There now! That's better!" Nappa said. The dog opened it's mouth to pant, baring several loose teeth.

Nappa and Yambia rounded back of the car port and came across a man who seemed to be in the middle of a construction job of some sort. The shrill sound was a skill saw cutting through plywood. A woman was busy measuring the next piece to cut. The man turned ready to make the next cut when he noticed Nappa and Yambia standing in front of him.

Both the man and the woman stopped mid-stride.

"Who the hell are you and how did you get back here??" The man, an older version of Roger before he became a Saiyan, looked back over his shoulder to see where his wife was. "Mimi! Go inside and call the police! Where is that good for nothing dog of mine! Bo!" 

Bo was along side the carport with his paws on top of his head. He knew he was in trouble.

"Please sir, let us explain. We mean you no harm. We're here about Roger." Yambia said.

"Roger! You know where Roger is!" The woman spoke up.

"Yes, we do." Yambia said. "Although you might not like the answer, or even believe it for that matter."

"Stop being so cryptic and tell us flat out where our son is! The last we heard he was going on a short space journey of some sort and would be back in less than two weeks! We haven't heard from him since and we are worried sick!" Mimi was almost in tears.

"Okay. Roger has been chosen by the Ultimate Kai to train to fight a grave evil that is threatening our plane of existence." Yambia said flat out. "We don't know how long he will be gone." 

Blank stares.

"Do you expect us to believe that?" Roger's father almost chuckled.

"Yes, and I can prove it." Yambia removed the Crystal ball that Raditz let her borrow.

"There, that is Roger." Yambia gestured towards the ball.

Both parents stared disbelieving into the ball. His hair was different, and even through the clothes they could tell he was more buff, but the body language, facial features, and the laugh could only belong to one person. There was also some other men, a little girl, a strange looking green guy, and a guy that looked like a Kai had been described to them as children. The Kai suddenly turned towards them and said. "Hey Roger, your parents are watching."

"What?? Mom? Dad? Where?" Roger twirled around trying to find his parents.

"Through the crystal ball." Tao Kaioshin said. "Yambia is trying to explain things to them."

"What?? Why?" Roger said.

"Hehehe.. That's enough for now." Tao Kaioshin said as the ball went blank.

Roger's parents stood there silent for a few minutes. His father finally broke the silence. "Ok, so that answers the question of where Roger is, and he's safe thank goodness!! Now who are you and how did our son get to the Ultimate Kai's to train to fight? Last thing we knew, he was working himself through college! But first things first, who are you?"

"I am Roger's mate." Yambia said flatly. "I suppose you would call me his wife."

Mimi fainted into her husband's arms.


	42. Warriors Prepare Nappa's Final Redempti...

"Bring her in here."  Gerald told Nappa who was carrying Mimi.  Roger's father directed him to place her on the bed in their guest room.

Gerald took Mimi's hand and was close to tears.

"What is wrong?" Yambia said.

"Brain Tumor." Gerald stated plainly. "The Doctors diagnosed her a few months ago.  She's only got a few more weeks to live."

"Stand away from her a bit sir." Yambia asked.

Gerald looked confused, he looked at her, and then Nappa, then back to her."  "Why?" He finally said.

"I may be able to help her." Yambia smiled.

"Trust her." Nappa said.

"Ok, but if you hurt her I swear I'll…. " Gerald's threat was cut off as Yambia's body started to glow a Golden hue.  That glow traveled down her arms into both of her hands.  She then placed both her hands on Mimi's face.  Mimi roused and softly moaned a little.  Then the glow was gone and Mimi's eyes fluttered open.  

"You…  You healed me?" Mimi said.

"That tumor won't be bothering you anymore." Yambia said. "I couldn't very well let my mother-in-law die before I got to know her, could I?" Yambia smiled.

Mimi smiled back. "Thank you….  Daughter." Then the woman was out again, but this time it was a healthy sleep.

"You will probably want your physicians to check her out, but the tumor is gone." Yambia turned to her father-in-law. "Ok, I guess you have questions.  Where do I start?"

"At the beginning." Gerald said. "Also, thank you for saving my wife, I had no idea what I was going to do without her."

"My pleasure sir." Yambia said. 

"So, you are Roger's wife then?" Gerald said.

"Well, not according to Earth tradition and customs, but essentially yes." Yambia ventured.

Gerald blinked.  "E-Earth traditions and customs?  What does that mean?"

"Well sir. If you will allow me, I will tell you exactly what has happened between the time you last talked to your son, and now." Yambia said. "It will explain everything."

"Ok, but let's have some lunch and wait until Mimi wakes up.  Otherwise you will have to tell the story all over again." Gerald said.

"Nappa, I think I'll be fine here now, if you wanted to go home.  I know how bored you get."  Yambia smiled.

"Yeah, no offense sir, but these sort of social gatherings is not my strong point.  If you'll excuse me I'll go home."  Nappa said.

"Of course sir.  Let me show you to the door." Gerald said.   Gerald and Nappa got to the front door and shook hands. "Nice to meet you sir." Nappa said. "And you too Mr. Nappa." Gerald said.  Then they looked at each other for a few seconds.

"Where's your car?"  Gerald said.

"Oh, well, umm…  We didn't drive actually, we..  Well…." Nappa stammered out.

"You might as well show him Nappa, he's going to learn sooner or later any ways." Yambia said.

"Ok, if you say so." Nappa stepped away from the door a few yards, then said, "Bye." Then took off into the sky.

"Allllrighty then…" And it was almost Gerald's turn to faint.

"As you can see sir, I have a lot to tell you." Yambia smiled.

"That, my dear, has become more than apparent."  Gerald suddenly looked at his daughter-in-law in a very manner which told Yambia that he was appraising her.   "You're everything I would have imagined Roger being attracted to.  Bold and strong, yet feminine and caring, you've shown great courage by coming here today. "  Gerald continued his scrutiny, then he stopped, like it had just put two and two together.  "So, when can I expect to become a grandfather?" He blurted out.

"You're a smart guy. Gerald, I see where Roger gets his brains from."  Yambia smiled.

"Call me dad." Gerald said. "And don't tell Mimi that!!  The continued harmony in this house is fully dependent on Mimi believing that she is the brains of this outfit!"

"I heard that!' Mimi said from the Guestroom. "She walked out and sat in the loveseat next to her husband, giving him a sharp look as she did."

"Alright daughter, I think you have a story to tell us, and I know from the images I picked up while you healed me that it's completely out of the ordinary.   So, please begin."

"Ok Mimi, Well, I guess I had better start with telling you about the Saiyans, who we were, and who we are.  It really all starts with an alien race called the Saiyans.   These Saiyans were foolish enough to make a pact with an evil tyrant known as Frieza………

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Meanwhile, 78,000 years into the future…

"Push Gohan!  You can do it!" Goten yelled.

Gohan was in his Super Saiyan Five form, which he had achieved 30,000 years ago and was desperately trying to push back the negative energy that Tao Kaioshin was closing in around him.  With one great effort, Gohan pushes his power out and disperses the black.

Above this scene, and a bit to the west, as things are measured in Tao Kaioshin's world, Piccolo and Jessica were hard at work.

"Ok Jessica, extend your senses out.  Can you feel everyone in this world?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes! I can Piccolo." Jessica said.

"Now push further out.  Can you find Vegeta?"  Piccolo asked.

Jessica's brow furrowed into concentration for just a few seconds. "Yes, there he is!   He's sparing with Goku and Trunks Jr.   He's happy because he is winning.   But he's also worried about stuff.   His mate, his children, he misses Trunks.   He's also thinking about using the Garden with Bulma like Raditz did with my mom……. Oh my!!"  Jessica exclaimed turning beet red.

"What is it Jessica?" Piccolo asked extending his own senses, and coming to his own conclusion.

"Umm..  Never mind reading their minds Jessica, just tell me if you find them, okay?" Piccolo said.

"It's ok Mr. Piccolo, I know about…  things..  I just didn't expect.." Jessica trailed off.

"It's ok. Jessica." Piccolo said. " Just extend your senses again and see if you can find Goku."

"Yes, he's with Vegeta." Jessica said.

"Ok, here's a hard one, locate Kirillin." Piccolo said.

"Jessica strained a bit, then came back with the right answer."  He's in the Room of Spirit and Time.

"You can sense him in there?" Piccolo asked a bit surprised.

"Yes, It takes a bit of effort, but I can sense him and Uub there." Jessica said.

"That's amazing!  Even I can't sense anyone in the Room of Spirit and Time, I couldn't sense them anywhere else and just deduced where they were." Piccolo said.

"Ok, I think we've had enough for today.  Go and hit the shower and get a nap if you're tired." Piccolo said.

"Mr. Piccolo sir?" Jessica said.

"Gohan told me that you trained him when he was even younger than I am now, is that correct?" Jessica asked.

"That is correct." Piccolo raised an eyebrow at the little girl.

"At what point in HIS training did you suggest that he hit the showers and take a nap?" Jessica asked.

"That was different, he…" Piccolo stammered.

"Why was it different?" Jessica looked at him with large brown eyes.

" * ….. Ok, point taken." Piccolo conceded.

Piccolo waved his hand over the little girl and her training clothes suddenly became very heavy.

"Tao Kaioshin, I need a running track."  Piccolo said.

"Very well Piccolo."  Tao Kaioshin waved a hand.

As soon as the track appeared Piccolo ordered Jessica to run as many laps as she could, with the weighted clothes.  " If you get tired, start on some simple exercises like jumping jacks, sit ups, and the like.  Make sure you stretch before you start, and after you finish.  Understand?"

"Yes sir!!" Jessica said.

"Ok, Piccolo come here please.  Roger, you too." Tao Kaioshin beckoned.

"Yes sir?"  Both of  them echoed.

"Are you guys both familiar with the fusion dance?" The Great Kai asked.

"Sure!" Roger answered enthusiastically.

"Yes but I.." Piccolo was not so enthusiastic when it came to doing what he considered a silly looking and undignified technique.

"You may not need to, but it's always good to keep all your options open.  Let's see you do it."  Tao Kaioshin said.

Piccolo couldn't argue with the logic.

"Fuuuuuuussion….  Ha!"  A blinking light washed over everyone present and when the light died away there stood Rogicolo.

Rogicolo was an impressive, formidable looking figure.  His skin was still green, but without the brown patches at the muscles.  He had an ebony flow of hair that fell to just past shoulder length, with two green antennae jutting out on top.  His face was mostly that of Piccolo's, with Roger's piercing ebony eyes.  Since Roger hadn't shaved in a few days, Rogicolo sported a modest growth of beard.  Rogicolo rubbed his face, it was the first time Piccolo had ever experienced facial hair, or hair of any kind for that matter.  Rogicolo also sported a long, fur covered tail.

"Whoa!  What power!" Rogicolo said.  Rogicolo found that he had full Super Saiyan and Mystic abilities, the combined wisdom and battle savvy of Rogalle, Kami, and Piccolo, the fighting spirit and heart of Roger, Piccolo, and Rogalle..  To top it off, all of the powers of Super Saiyan Four., and a bit beyond.

"I think he's about equal with you Trunks!" Goten exclaimed.

"Hmmm….  I wonder…. " Tao Kaioshin was lost in thought.

"What?" Goten asked.

"Well, what would happen if Gotenks and Rogicolo fused?" Tao Kaioshin asked.

"Wha?  No way that I even want to try that!" Trunks stammered.

"Okay, Okay, Think about it as a last resort measure then." Tao Kaioshin winked.

"Ok, Goten, Trunks, you guys see what Rogicollo has before his fusion wears off.

"You got it Ultimate Kai!" Goten said and launched an attack.    Goten launched a KaMeHaMeHa Straight at Rogicolo's face and Trunks phased in behind him to kick him into the beam.  However when Trunks got close, a green hand reached out faster than lightening, closed around Trunk's ankle, and swung him into the beam.  It was now an apologetic Goten and crispy Trunks that faced Rogicolo now.

"Foolish..  Did you really expect to beat me in your normal state?" Rogicolo smiled.

Trunks smirked. "Not at all.  But we thought we could catch you by surprise."

"Well, you both have got to go to at least Super Saiyan Four to stand a chance against me!' Rogicolo said.  "C'mon, give me your best shot!!"

"You got it" Goten said as both he and Trunks powered up to Super Saiyan Four.  Goten and Trunks launched a massive martial arts attack.  So many techniques were thrown that Gohan himself had a hard time keeping track of things.  But Rogicolo blocked them all with seeming ease.   

Goten and Trunks was surprised. "We can't seem to lay a glove on this guy!" Goten said.  

"Okay then, plan Delta 4!" Trunks yell out as he flew straight up above Rogicolo.  Rogicolo still had not moved from his spot.

"Gocha!" Goten yelled back as he flew straight down below Rogicolo.    

"Kaaaa Meeee Haaa Meeee… "Goten powered up.

"Fiiinalll  Flaash!" Trunks  fired his signature attack.

"Haaaaa!" Goten also let his fly.

The two massive energy beams hit Rogicolo head on where he floated above Tao Kaioshin's world.   The entire planet shook; trees and large chunks of earth and rock flew up into the tumult.   Then, and explosion of cataclysmic proportions obscured the noonday sun.  

"Umm…  I hope we didn't over do that Trunks." Goten asked concerned.

"You're right, I don't feel Rogicolo's ki anymore." Trunks said.  "Wait, the smoke is clearing.  Someone is in there!"

Rogicolo was standing in the center of a round blue force field, completely unscathed.  Then Rogicolo disappeared completely.

"What?  Why can't I feel his ki?" Trunks stammered looking around frantically for the Green Super Saiyan/Namekian.

"I don't know, but I.. OOF!!!" Goten grunted as he was suddenly slapped from the sky and into the ground.   A split second later, and Trunks joined him in his dirt bath.

"How can this be? We're both Super Saiyan Fours and he's making chumps out of us!!" Trunks complained.

"Well, there's always the next step." Goten smiled.

"Yeah, let's see how he handles a couple of  Super Saiyan Fives." Trunks agreed.

But as the duo started powering up, suddenly Rogicolo was right in their face punching and kicking.  "As long as I can keep them at Super Saiyan Four, I can beat them." Rogicolo thought as he performed a spinning reverse swing kick to the side of Goten's head, which knocked him unconscious.  Goten slumped to the ground and reverted to his normal form.

"That's one!" Rogicolo thought just before getting hit in the stomach.  All of his air whoshed out of him.

Rogicolo barely recovered when he noticed that Trunks had not finished powering up to Super Saiyan Five yet.

"Special Beam Cannon!!!" Rogicolo yelled and fired straight at Trunk's head.

A very surprised Trunks attempted to get out of the way by dropping down and was met with Rogicolo's foot to the stomach, followed by a haymaker to the right temple.  Trunks dropped like a sack of potatoes to the ground, unconscious.

"Very good Rogicolo!" The Ultimate Kai applauded then stretched out his left hand and healed Goten and Trunks.

The boys came to and looked around bleary eyed.  "You!  We would have won if we could have gotten to Super Saiyan Five!" Trunks exclaimed, not happy with losing.

"Of course!  That's why I attacked to keep you from powering up!!" Rogicolo said. "I knew I couldn't beat you at the next level."

"Great, that was a really good test of your abilities Rogicolo." The Ultimate Kai smiled and tapped Rogicolo on the head.

Rogicolo became Roger and Piccolo once again.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Nappa was flying back towards West City and Capsule Corporation at a rather leisurely pace.  He seldom took the time to notice things like scenery before, but this planet, Earth or the legendary Saiya, or whatever its name, was strikingly beautiful.  Nappa decided not to go straight home, he wanted to see some of the countryside, and he wasn't scheduled for anymore training until morning anyways.   Nappa passed over a very large waterfall that seemed somehow familiar to him.  Nappa dropped down and looked around unable to shake the intense feeling of dejavue he felt, but knowing that he had never been here before.

"What is it about this place?" Nappa wondered. 

Then it hit him all at once.  "That Namek's ki is fused with everything here.  It's in the rocks, and trees, and even the water.   He must have spent a lot of time here when he was alive.  I wonder if he misses this place?"   Nappa looked around and felt Piccolo's ki strongest from a rock about the size of a man's fist located behind the falls. Piccolo meditated directly in front of this rock for years and years and as a result, the rock became like a ki battery, storing Piccolo's ki.  It was almost like coming home and smelling father's scent all through the house, but his training room was the center of his father's world.  It smelled bad, but it was comforting all that the same time.  That is, until the day that his father failed to return from a mission.  Nappa was 10 at the time and was forced to join the Elite guard to support his family.  Childhood, or what little childhood a Saiyan child gets, was officially over.

Nappa lifted off into the air and continued his sight seeing.  Nappa's curiosity was stirred to know how the humans lived since the Ultimate Kai told them that Humans and Saiyans were the same people.  It seemed so unlikely to him, but the few humans he's run across since returning from heaven have been strong of spirit, determined, and very Saiyan like.  Not to mention that the humans are the only species that has ever been discovered that is genetically compatible with Saiyans.   That fact alone saved the Saiyans from eventual extinction.  Nappa sighted a medium size town of around 20,000 people and decided to mingle with the natives and see what he could learn.   He spotted and unoccupied alleyway and landed behind a dumpster to avoid being seen flying.  Nappa inspected his clothes and straightened himself up a bit, then walked out into the street.   The street was some sort of blackened substance that felt sort of rubbery under Nappa's feet, with hover cars busily transporting people to school, and work, and church, and friends and families homes, and shopping, and any number of other things Nappa was curious about.  The streets were vibrant, people in bright clothing, buildings painted or sided in bright colors, and the smell of food was everywhere.  Nappa's stomach growled like a panther in a trap. 

Nappa set off in search of a likely place to eat.

Nappa came across what appeared to be a mall; similar to the one that Bura had taken them on their shopping trip, but smaller, maybe only half the size.  Nappa knew that such places had restaurants.  "Ok, that looks like a really good place." Nappa thought as he entered  'Fanny's House of Steak' and looked around.  Within a minute, a young, cute girl caught Nappa's attention. "D-Do you wish to be seated?" The girl was obviously intimidated by Nappa's size and the ever-present aura of being a bit dangerous that Nappa expelled.  

Nappa smiled widely which put the girl at ease somewhat. "Sure missy, give me a good seat.  Not too close to the kitchen or bathrooms.  Understand?"

"Of course sir, this way." The waitress said. "My name is Mary, I'll be your waitress for today."

"Ok Mary thanks." Nappa said as he was seated in a booth with a window overlooking the Northwest end of town. "Nice view from here." Nappa thought.  "Say Mary, what is the name of this town?"

Mary looked at him like he was a bit dense. "Adamsville, didn't you notice all the signs?"

Now that she mentioned it, Nappa had read the numerous business signs. "Adamsville Hardware, Adamsville Five & Dime, Adamsville Veterinary Clinic, and just never made the mental connection..  "Oh, yeah, right..  I feel like such a boob!" Nappa lamented.

"Hehehehe..  It's okay, perhaps you were just busy looking and thinking about other things." Mary chuckled.

"Yeah, I was looking at a bunch of stuff." Nappa said still a bit red in the face.

"Well Mr. Nappa, I will go and let you look over the menu for a few minutes then." Mary offered.

"Ok, thanks." Nappa agreed as he vaguely wondered how Yambia was getting along.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"…and that's pretty much the whole story right up until my arrival here. " Yambia concluded.

Roger's parents were completely slack jawed.   The story was so very fantastic   But they had witnessed her power to heal, and the big guy flew as if he was born to do it.

"T-This is a lot for us to take in." Gerald said as he looked Yambia straight in the eyes.  Gerald has always considered himself an excellent judge of character.   Gerald looked in her eyes unflinchingly, trying to find some sign of deceit, but his gaze was met with clear and equally unflinching eyes with no sign of deceit in them.  Something passed between Roger's father and this strange woman of another world and people, something real and tangible, an understanding.

"I believe you're telling the truth." Gerald finally said. "Although I'm still having problems wrapping my mind around it."

Yambia looked relived. "Thank you sir."

Mimi was well aware of her husbands ability to judge character and also looked relieved.  It wasn't just anyone that could earn her husbands trust that fast.

"So our son is the reincarnation of a great warrior." Gerald shook his head. "I always knew that there was something extra-special about the boy..  I just had something different in mind when I told him that he could make anything he wanted out of himself.  I meant a Doctor, or Engineer, or even (small cringes) a Lawyer, but a Saiyan Super Hero saving the universe from destruction?   Well, let's just say we never saw 

that one coming!" Gerald exclaimed.

"Well Gerald, I think that's something we need to take up with Roger when we see him next.   He's obviously chosen this girl as his wife, or mate, or whatever you want to call it, and I for one think it was a good choice.  And besides, we're going to be Grandparents!!" Mimi said with all the strength and conviction of Chi-Chi when Gohan and Videl first started dating.

"I'm happy for that." Gerald said. "But you have to promise me that Roger will finish his education."

"No problem at all.  We've become good friends with Trunks Briefs.  He's promised us places at Capsule Corporation both for jobs and a place to stay for as long as we need it." Yambia smiled.  Yambia had purposefully left the fact that some of the strongest people on Earth were also some of the most powerful, business wise, in the world.  She wasn't sure how Roger's parents would react and didn't want to risk them running to the press with all of this.

"THE TRUNKS BRIEFS?  PRESIDENT OF CAPSULE CORPORATION!!" Gerald and Mimi exclaimed at the same time.

"Yes..  Do you know him then?" Yambia asked nonchalantly.

"Everyone know him!  Look!" Memi said and pulled out a back issue of People Magazine where Trunks was on the front cover.

"And look here!" Gerald did the same thing with a back issue of Fortune 500.

"This guy is one of the most powerful men on the planet!" Gerald said.

"In more ways than one." Yambia thought.

"Yeah, that's Roger's boss, he works directly under him."  Yambia said.

Fact was, Trunks had visited his office long enough to add all the Z-Warrior's to Capsule Corporations payroll as "Security Forces Employees".   They each had begun receiving regular paychecks with the exception of Kirillin who ordered his money sent to 18, and Piccolo who ordered his money given to Chi-Chi to do with as she saw fit. Piccolo had never had much use for money, or material possessions anyways.  His only nutritional need was water, and he manufactured his own clothes rather well.  Roger ordered his to be directly deposited into his bank account.     Trunks had also issued each and every one of them a Capsule Corporation Master Card for "business expenses" he called it and winked.  The bi-monthly stipend was generous to say the least.

Mimi spoke up adamantly, "Listen young lady, you should come and live here.  At least until you've had the baby.   How far along are you now?"

"About two weeks." Yambia said. "As gracious as your offer is, I can't come here to live, at least not yet.  I would very much like to take you up on your offer when I get close to the time."

Mimi thought about this, "Well, alright, but you must promise to visit at least once a week until then, got it?"

"Yes Ma'am." Yambia said.  "Saiyan gestation, as I understand it, is several months shorter than Human gestation."  

Over the last 5,000,000 years, there has been certain genetic mutations where a warrior race is concerned.  One of those was the shortening of the gestation period to help ensure more rapid repopulation of  a powerful, war-like race.

"The baby will be due in about six months as opposed to 8 ½. " Yambia said.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Nappa had finally got enough to eat in the forth restaurant he visited.  Nappa didn't want to draw any undue attention to himself, so instead of ordering enough to feed a Saiyan at one restaurant, he ordered enough to feed a large human at four different restaurants, until he had a Saiyan sized meal, or at least, pretty close to it.  Nappa then walked straight up main street and eventually came to a residential district on the west end of town.  It was then that Nappa smelled the smoke.

Nappa looked around to see what was burning and noticed columns of smoke coming from about three streets ahead.  Nappa looked around and with a little bit of super speed came to halt in front of a three story school building whose first floor was totally engulfed in flames, and the second floor wasn't far behind.   Nappa also saw several school children on the third floor desperately hitting the windows.

Nappa still wasn't sure about the whole hero thing yet.   Sure, he wasn't actively murdering people anymore, but what business of his would it be if the humans died?  Why should I save them?   The school grounds was alive with humans.  Adults trying to organize the kids that escaped.  He heard one older man with a crew cut talking to another man.  "Damned this old building!  The alarms didn't even sound!  The sprinkler system didn't work!  This school should have been replaced years ago!!  This baka city council has disapproved every measure we've introduced to fix the problems or replace the building!   Now those children are going to die!"  The man was in tears now.  A grown man was crying like a baby.

The fire and police finally arrived, but they too seemed woefully under equipped to handle the job.  They didn't even have a ladder truck. They seemed to suffer the same lack of support and funding as the school.

"Those kids are doomed." Nappa thought. "But I'm no Great Saiyaman."

Much of the lower floors was gone now, and had started to collapse on the east end.  The kids, and a couple of adults it seemed, were steadily moving away from the worst of it, but it would soon engulf the entire school.

"Why should I save them?" Nappa thought one more time.

"Because it's the right thing to do Nappa!" Vegeta's voice broke into his head.

"The right thing to do?" Nappa thought.

"Hurry Nappa, save those kids!  You don't have much time!   They are OUR future now!" Vegeta pleaded.

"He's right!" Nappa thought and ran towards the police barricade like an unstoppable force.

"Wait mister!  You can't go in…." The fire chief said as Nappa jumped clear over their heads and past the barricade.  "Hey you!! Come back here!  You're going to get yourself killed!  Holy shit!  Did you see that?  That huge guy just jumped over 10 meters into the air!!"

But Nappa wasn't listening.  He ran like a man possessed, silently cursing himself for being such a fool and hoping he wasn't already too late.

Nappa crashed through the front door of Adamsville Jr. High School and tried to climb the stairs towards the second, and then third floors.  Nappa surrounded himself in a body level ki shield to keep out the flames and heat.  The stairs crumbled under his feet so he flew up the two stories and headed to where he last saw the children's faces.

Mrs. Brumbose and Mr. Collins had already consigned themselves to dying today.  The flames were almost upon them and the six children in their care.  Two of the children had already passed out due to smoke inhalation, and the rest weren't far behind.   The third story windows had been bolted shut years ago by the order of the city council to save money on heat and air conditioning.   By the time the teachers tried to break them, they were too weak to do it.   The old building was burning fast, Mrs. Brumbose was already feeling her hair burn, her skin get dry and tight.  It wouldn't be long now.   Mr. Collins thoughts were preoccupied with the irony of being so close to retirement.

"Hello??  Where is everyone?" A deep rugged voice called to then through the flames.

"We're here!" Mrs. Brumbose managed through cracked lips.  "Over here please!!"

Suddenly a man, an unimaginably huge man, strode through the flames.  He seemed to shimmer and glow slightly in the flames.

"Is everyone alright here?" Nappa asked.

"No, the children are in bad shape." Mr. Collins said.

"Alright everyone, gather as close to me as you can."  Nappa picked up the four conscious children and hoisted them up on his shoulders.  He then expanded his ki shield so that everyone was within it.   Everyone gasped as suddenly the heat was being blocked from their bodies, and the air seemed to be far less smoke filled.   The two teachers picked up the unconscious children and they held on to Nappa's shoulders as well.  Nappa walked back to where the collapsed staircase once stood and said. "Ok everyone, we are all getting out of here, hang on."  And he jumped the distance from the third floor.  Naturally, Nappa used his ki to gently land everyone safely.   Nappa then started walking towards the ruined entryway.  The two teachers were astounded to be walking right through Hell itself, without a scratched.   Just before reaching the front entrance, a huge steel girder fell from the ceiling, it was glowing red hot.

"Laser Eyes!" The big man yelled, then the girder was glowing yellow, the blue, then white, then it was gone completely.

Then, miraculously, they were out!  The big man brought them out somehow.  Out to their town, to their loved ones, to their lives!  Out from a flaming death!

Nappa carried all the children over to the paramedic truck that had just arrived from the next town.  Paramedics had been yet another thing this city council would have to answer for on the next election-day.  Nappa deposited the children where the paramedics directed him to.

Mr. Collins and Mrs. Brumbrose started coughing and had to be given oxygen, as was all the other children.

"Look mister, I don't know what kind of miracle you just pulled off, but it looks like all of these people are going to live.  Good job!" One of the paramedics said.

"It was the right thing to do." Nappa said and simply walked back into town, into the alley he arrived in, and took off towards home.

Someday, sometime, in any one of a billion possible futures, Mary the waitress finds the name of the greatest hero to ever grace Adamsville on a Credit Card receipt.  It was signed simply. "Nappa".  The Statue that now adorns the newly rebuild Nappaville Jr. High School is of a large imposing man with no hair and a crooked smirky sort of smile, wearing a rather strange fur belt.  The new school, an ultra-modern and well maintained facility bears the name of the one that saved their children.

That was all accomplished after the city council was run out of town on a rail, and good people elected into their positions.

Yes, the new Nappaville City Council has done a wonderful job.  And Fanny's is still there amid the Nappaville Veterinary Clinic, Nappaville Hardware, and the Nappaville Five & Dime.  And Mary is still there, happily recounting the day she met the town's savior.


	43. Team One Attacks! Down Into The Abyss!

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed!!!

On to the story!

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"130,000 years has passed my children, and your training is complete." Tao Kaioshin announced. "The time to attack is now."

"Wha? 130,000 years? Why does it seem so short a time then?" Gohan said. 

"Time does not impact your senses here the way it does in the other realms." Tao Kaioshin smiled. "I sort of like it that way. Besides, getting from one epoch to the next is easy if you don't think so linearly. Ok, you've been training and conditioning yourselves for this all this time, anyone here who doesn't think they are ready?"

Everyone smiled. "We've been waiting for this. Let's do it!" Piccolo said.

'Okay everyone, you're a team, you will rely on one another like never before." Tao Kaioshin said. "This, above all else, is most important."

"Piccolo, your duty is to use your vast experience to lead this expedition. You are in charge. Everyone is also charged with keeping Jessica safe." Tao Kaioshin said.

"I'm not sure that's going to be a problem Ultimate Kai. Show him Jessica." Piccolo said.

Jessica had demanded that Piccolo train her, not only her mental abilities, but her latent ki abilities as well. At Piccolo's request, she began to power up. Physically, Jessica never changed, except to grow about six inches taller, but she stopped at around Super Saiyan Two level. Piccolo had also taught her how to fly, and to fire several kinds of ki attacks.

"130,000 years of training goes a long way." Piccolo said. "Even for a human."

Tao Kaioshin nodded his head. "Good, I feel a bit better about sending her then. Can she do the job Piccolo?"

"Yes Ultimate Kai, She will not let us down." Piccolo smiled at the little girl.

"Good, then let's get started." Tao Kaioshin waved a hand and all of Team One found themselves at the first level of Hell.

"Ok, this is where you'll start. This shaft is where you will descend towards the Demon Realm. There are 10,000 levels between here, and there. Most of the tormentors at each level will not much care if you pass to the next. However, there are quite a number of them that will not let you pass without a fight. I have returned you to your own time, the day after Cordell sends his demons in search of fuel for his conduit generator. You must not let them see you, or destroy the ones that do. Do you understand?" The Ultimate Kai explained. Once you get to the Demon Realm, you know what to do."

"Don't worry Ultimate Kai, we got this covered." Goten said.

"What level tormentor are you Piccolo?" Gohan asked.

"I was on the first level." Piccolo responded. "I've never been beyond this point either. The only thing I ever used this shaft for was to dispose of unredeemable souls.

"Oh… I hope nobody down there is pissed-off at you for that." Gohan said.

"Ok, everyone step close to Roger." The Ultimate Kai said. "Go for it!"

Everyone took a step towards Roger, who formed his blue ki bubble, which then lifted off the ground and headed down the dark shaft.

"Bless you people. You are the salvation of all of creation." The Ultimate Kai said before winking out of Hell.

+++++++++++++

The Supreme Kai appeared in the Nexus where Vegeta, Goku, Raditz, Bardock, Trunks Jr., Pan, 18, and Bura were happily beating the crap out of each other in a massive free-for-all sparing match. His sudden appearance almost resulted in his sudden demise.

"Wait!! Hold on!! Goku!! Vegeta!! Everyone!! Stop! I got news!!" The Supreme Kai yelled above the din while dodging various energy attacks, punches, and kicks.

"What is it Kai?" Vegeta snarled unhappy about being stopped so close to victory.

"I've discovered the precise spot in space where the Cosmic Alignment will cause the rift between the Mortal Realm, and the Demon Realm!" The Supreme Kai exclaimed.

That's great Supreme Kai! Where is it?" Goku asked.

The Supreme Kai waved his hand and a section of the Nexus showed a dark, star-filled sky. It's right there! Do you recognize it?

"Yes, that's the solar system where old Namek was." Vegeta said. "Before Frieza destroyed it."

"We should go there." Goku said. "If we could be there when they come through, we might be able to keep them from spreading the negative energy too far. When I formed the spirit bomb that I used against Frieza, I noticed two other planets in that solar system that supported life. We could use one of them for a base."

"I agree Kakkarot." Vegeta said. "Not only that, but if they send any more demons through early, we will be able to spot them right away."

"What about Kirillin and Uub. They're still in The Room of Spirit and Time." 18 said.

We have to pack, grab some dyno-caps for shelter, pack enough food, so we won't be leaving for at least two days." Vegeta said. "I wish Roger was here, he was great with these sorts of details. We also have to wait until Nappa and Yambia return from visiting Roger's parents."

Suddenly Goku stopped and seemed to be listening to something. "Do you feel that Vegeta?"

"What Kakkarot?" Vegeta answered.

"Team one is in Hell." Goku said flatly.

"Raditz, check that ball Tao Kaioshin gave you to see where Jessica is." Bardock suggested.

"No can do father. I loaned the ball to Yambia." Raditz answered.

"I guess that means that whatever plan Tao Kaioshin had in mind has already started then." Vegeta said looking thoughtful. "Ok, they may need help later, let's get back and pack everything up and get ready to go." Vegeta ordered.

"Let's go then!" Goku said as everyone took a hold on him and he teleported them all back to Earth.

Vegeta stood there for a minute. "Hey! I know the instant transmission too!!" 

Vegeta sighed and put two fingers to his head and teleported home.

++++++++++++++++++++++++

The ball filled with the heroes was still descending. Level 203 and still no trouble. They hadn't sighted a single other living sole since they started down.

"Piccolo. I sense a very evil, very upset creature in about four more levels. She seems to have sensed our presence as well." Jessica said.

"Roger, hold up a second." Piccolo said. 

The Bubble stopped. "You got it Piccolo." Roger said.

"It's a she?" Gohan said.

"Yes, her emanations are uniquely female." Jessica said.

"Ok, well, we have to get passed her, whoever she is." Goten said. "How much of a threat could she be?"

"Do not underestimate the masters of these lower levels Goten! The lower we go, the more powerful they become, and many of them are also accomplished magicians." Piccolo explained.

Goten and Trunks looked at each other in disgust. They'd had enough of magicians for one lifetime after the Buu incident.

"They're right though Piccolo. We do have to keep going." Jessica said.

"I know, I'm just thinking." Piccolo smiled. And that is exactly what he was doing. Looking over the shaft, trying to think of any strategic advantage they might have. Piccolo also sensed the presence and wasn't too happy about confronting it head-on.

"Ok Roger, take us down slow and keep us towards that side of the shaft." Piccolo said pointing over to the right.

"Ok, here we go then." Roger said as the bubble began to descend once again.

The levels floated past until they became even with the level of the entity. A laugh as foul as the grave and as maniacal as an asylum gripped their ears. 

Then the right side of the shaft seemed to collapse in upon them, forcing them towards the hated laughter. The left side of the shaft opened wider and Roger's ki ball, with all aboard was forced through the side. The laughter got louder.

The ball seemed to be passing through some enormous gullet. It was like they had been swallowed by some unimaginably large creature.

"Hey, while we were in the shaft, I was periodically letting the top of the ball open up to bring in air. But unless this thing spits us out soon we will suffocate. One of you guys will need to go Super Saiyan Five to create some air in here soon." Roger said.

"How long do we have?" Piccolo said.

"No more than ten minutes and the oxygen will be depleted. After that, we hold our breath." Roger said. "However, it will become considerably harder to breath before that."

"Ok, I don't want to alert any potential enemies to our power level. So we will go as long as possible." Piccolo said.

"I predict that we will be too weak to make the Super Saiyan Five transformation, due to lack of Oxygen, in six minutes." Gohan added.

"Let's use five minutes as our deadline then." Piccolo said. "If we have not found air in five minutes, Gohan will go Super Saiyan Five. Got it?"

"Yes sir." Gohan said respectfully. The Ultimate Kai had taught them how to manipulate the molecules of their bodies, and the molecules around their bodies, to keep a steady supply of air if it ever became necessary to survive in space. It would work equally well in the throat of some colossal creature.

The bubble was pushed along another three minutes, then with an audible 'ker-plop!' noise, the bubble was launched into a huge chamber.

"Where are we?" Roger pondered.

"Level 210, I think." Piccolo said.

"She's coming." Jessica pointed.

Everyone turned to look to where Jessica was pointing. There, striding towards them with the confidence of a God was one of the most beautiful women any of them had ever seen. She was dark as night, from her coal black hair and eyes, to the toes of her ebony boots. Her hair hung about her at waist level and seemed to be moving, as if it had a mind of its own.

"Welcome to Niflheim ladies and gentlemen. My name is Hel. This will be your new home, perhaps forever."

+++++++++++++++++++++

Nappa and Yambia returned to Capsule Corporation within 30 minutes of each other.

"How'd things go with Roger's parents?" Vegeta asked.

"Not bad, all things considering." Yambia said. "All-in-all, they took things amazingly well."

"Good, good. Things have changed since you left. We know where Cordell will be coming through and we need to be there. We are packing up food, shelter, training equipment, and anything else we might need and heading out there. You may come along, but in your present condition I'm not advising it." Vegeta said. "If it were the old days, and I was your Prince, I would forbid it."

"Couldn't I come along? Just until the baby is due?" Yambia said.

"It's a planet we've never been to before. It could have all sorts of alien viruses, bacteria, and other diseases. While it's one thing to risk your own life, it's quite another to risk your baby's life. Please stay here. We'll leave one of the gravity chambers here for you to train in. You can even take it to Roger's parents house if you'd rather live with your family." Vegeta smiled.

"Damned!" Yambia cursed. She knew Vegeta was right. Among Saiyans, a female in combat was the social equal to a male in combat. But when that Female was pregnant, some natural defense mechanism was triggered in the males to protect that female, even at the cost of their own lives. Vegeta didn't voice it, but she knew that if she had to go into battle that she would put all the males at risk, as well as the baby.

"Alright Vegeta, I will stay. But as soon as I deliver Jr. here, I'm with you guys, ok?" Yambia said.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Vegeta said. "Have you thought of any names for him yet?"

"Him?" Yambia looked a bit stunned.

"Sure, haven't you felt his ki yet?" Vegeta asked. "There is no way that isn't a male. And a powerful lad at that!"

"Well, we'll see, but no, I really haven't thought of any names. That's something that Roger and I should do together." Yambia said.

"Sure, you're right." Vegeta smiled.

Suddenly the living room door exploded open and Lumbistru bounded into the room. "Vegeta thing!! Vegeta thing! Bulma thing says come quick! Come quick to lab thing!!"

Lumbistru was hopping up and down with intense excitement. It was wearing clothes now, a pair of jeans, and one of Vegeta's custom made "Bad Man" T-Shirts, and one of Bulma's old lab coats.

"Look! I am not a Vegeta thing! Just call me Vegeta!" Vegeta yelled.

"Ok, ok!! Lumbistru will just call you Vegeta." Lumbistru cowered.

"It's okay. Now what did Bulma want." Vegeta asked.

"Don't know! Don't know! She just said it was important!" Lumbistru went back to hopping up and down.

Vegeta ran to the door, and down the main hall to the lab complex dome. He turned the corner and headed towards the stairwell that went down to Bulma's private lab. He entered to see Abigail laying on one of the examination tables with a wet compress to her head. Raditz was holding her hand on the other side of the table. Across the room, 18 looked decidedly pissed off about something.

"What's going on Bulma?" Vegeta said.

"Well, first things first." Bulma started. "First thing is that Yambia returned Ultimate Kai's Crystal Ball back to Raditz, who subsequently gave it to Abigail, who found out where her daughter was."

"And?" Vegeta said.

"Well, it appears that Jessica is in Hell, about to be attacked by a bunch of Frost Giants." Bulma declared.

"Oh, and the rest of Team One?" Vegeta questioned.

"They are there with Jessica of course. And I assured Abigail that the Giants are nothing our boys, Piccolo, and Gohan can't handle, but she's not used to any of this." Bulma said.

"I see. Abigail, are you alright?" Vegeta asked.

"I'll be fine. It was just a shock. I think that Raditz should stop showing me that ball for awhile. I will be ok." Abigail smiled wanly.

"Ok, and the second problem?" Vegeta queried.

"18's been snooping around my lab, and she found 16." Bulma sighed. "She's mad because I've never reactivated him."

"He was my friend! And he helped you all out! Why did you leave him like that!" 18 wailed.

"18, please understand, I rebuilt 16 using parts that I managed to salvage from the site where the Cell Games were held. And believe me, there wasn't much left! 16's core memory chip was completely wasted, but Dr. Gero was smart and had at least six redundant memory cores which mirrored the main memory core. I found three of these redundant cores intact. From them I was able to download 16's plans and rebuild him, and mostly restore his new main memory core. The morning I finished was the same morning of the World's Martial Arts Tournament during which Buu was revived. After 

Buu was defeated, I didn't want to take the chance of unleashing yet another problem on the world if 16's programming was screwed up, so I left him as he was.

"I demand that you reactivate him! He deserves this chance! He helped you out when you needed it!" 18 was close to tears. "H-He's like a brother to me."

"Bulma. Go ahead and reactivate him." Vegeta said.

"Vegeta, do you think that's smart? I mean.." Bulma started.

"18, I'm going to let Bulma reactivate 16 for a couple of reasons. The first is because you want it." Vegeta stated.

"Thank you." 18 said.

"And secondly because he may prove useful if he will fight with us in the upcoming battle." Vegeta continued. "Of course, the choice is his. However, if something goes wrong, if he threatens us in any way, I won't hesitate to blast him back to bits and pieces. Is that clear?"

"Crystal clear Vegeta." 18 said.

"Okay Bulma, let's do it." Vegeta said.

"Okay, you know what you're doing I guess." Bulma said and left the lab after motioning 18 and Vegeta to follow her.

Several hallways, twists and turns later, Bulma came to a door marked 'Specimen Closet'. "There he is." Bulma said. Looking through the window 18 and Vegeta could see the tall android standing there with his eyes open, looking in every bit as good a shape as the day he was awakened in Gero's lab. Bulma placed her hand on a panel to the right of the door. "Beep! Unauthorized entry! Subject Bulma Briefs is Deceased!" 

"Damned! I informed the Lab computers that I was still alive, but forgot the security computers. Vegeta, if you would be so kind?" Bulma said.

Vegeta smirked and placed his hand on the panel. "Beep! Entry Authorized Subject Veggie-Chan is authorized. Vegeta scowled. "You know woman, you and I need to have a talk about these damned computers!"

"Not now Vegeta." Bulma was barely restraining a giggle.

Bulma took what looked like a remote control from her lab coat pocket and punched some buttons. The big android started to slowly walk out of the room and into the hall. Bulma walked around to the back of the android and opened up an access panel just under his shoulder blade. She punched some buttons in the remote, removed what looked like a chip from his back, placed the chip on the top of the remote, pushed a few more buttons, then replaced the chip and closed the access panel. She then pushed one last button on her remote.

"Where am I?" 16 said as he reactivated. "18, is that you?"

16's programming was already looking for the correct time and date. He managed to download this information via satellite uplink from the US Naval Atomic Clock. "My information indicates that I have been deactivated for almost 60 years. Why have you reactivated me now?"

"I will explain it all to you. We have a lot to discuss, a lot has changed since you were destroyed by Cell." 18 said.

"Okay, can we go outside to talk?" 16 asked.

"Sure we can. Why?" 18 said.

"I want to see the birds and other animals." 16 smiled.


	44. Team One Attacks! They Be Frost Giants!

"This is Norse Religion/Mythology!" Gohan said.  

Hel turned so the group could see that she wasn't all black, but half black, half white.

"She is Hel, as she said, her father is Loki, God of mischief, The Trickster, actually a demi-God. Her mother is the frost giant Angurboda." Gohan explained.

Gohan had finally realized the wisdom of his being chosen for this mission.  His years as a scholar would prove invaluable to this mission.

"But if his religion is true, then what about all the other religions?" Piccolo asked.

"I once met a scholar of religions who believed that all religions are, or were true.  They were made true based on the power of the prayer and faith of it's followers."  Gohan said. "Most religions in the world had two things in common. The belief in an ultimate good, and an ultimate evil.   This is described as some form of Heaven, and some form of Hell, in a balance of sorts.   I would be willing to bet that if we went to Heaven, we would find a similar shaft, or doorway that would lead to a Heaven level 210 that would be named Valhalla."

"Enough Talk Mortals!" Hel yelled. "Your tormentor awaits!  You will follow me!"

"We are not here to be tormented.  We are on a mission of utmost importance." Piccolo said.  "Can't you see we have no halos?  We are not dead!"

"Well, life can be cured." Hel smiled evily.  "Nidhogg!"

Suddenly, a huge serpent that had been gnawing at a root of what must be an impossibly large tree slithered towards Z-Team-One at an alarming rate, baring venom dripping fangs.

"Goten! Blast that thing!" Piccolo ordered.

"No wait!" Jessica yelled. "If you destroy these creatures you may unravel the levels of both Heaven and Hell that they represent!"

"You shouldn't be able to kill them, at least not through physical force." Gohan said. "In the Norse beliefs, they were immortal in every sense of the word.  The best you could do was incapacitate them."

Roger dropped his ki bubble and Goten flew out to meet the great snake's challenge.  He went Super Saiyan Four and dropped a knee onto the top of it's head.

"Well, that was certainly anti-climatic." Gohan said as his brother returned to the group.

"The creatures at this level do not seem have that much fighting power." Piccolo said. 

Hel had screamed and ran over to her unconscious pet. "What have they done to you my baby!"

"Hel, if that's the best you can do then I suggest that you allow us to go on our way." Piccolo said. "We are capable of power levels beyond the one you just witnessed."

"NO!  You will go to the land of the dead!" Hel screamed. "Granga' nir!  Septgra' nir!  Come crush these mortal fools!!"

Suddenly, from a opening in the far side of cavern they were in, two huge figures, no less than 100 foot tall, came thundering and bellowing towards Piccolo and the others.

"Hahahaha! The Frost Giants will seal your fate for sure!!" Hel ranted.

"Gohan, what are those things?" Piccolo said.

"They are Frost Giants.  In Norse Mythology, only the Valkeries, Odin's Sons, Queen Frigga, or Odin himself could defeat them." Gohan explained.  

"Here they come!" Jessica said.

"Ok Jessica, how about you and I take out the one on the left.   Trunks, take out the one on the right." Piccolo said.

"You got it boss man. " Trunks said.   1.78 seconds later the one on the right was lying unconscious.

"Go get him Jessica."  Piccolo said.

Jessica flew up and met the huge monster and noticed that it was wielding a massive club.  The Frost Giant swung the club at Jessica meaning to swat her like a fly, but this fly had other ideas.   Jessica stuck out an arm and stopped the club in mid-swing, then fired a small ki-blast which tore the club from the creatures hand and flung it across the cavern.  The Frost Giant could only blink as a sudden fear gripped it's massive chest.  Moments later, it laid unconscious at Hel's feet, having been kicked between the eyes by Jessica.

Hel could only stare in disbelief.  Never before had any mortal defeated her warriors! "H-how c-could you do this?" She stammered out.

"I told you, we are on a special mission as a team hand chosen by the Ultimate Kai.  You are hindering our progress.  Now let us get back to the shaft you took us from or we will be forced to try and blast our way back!" Piccolo threatened.

Hel glared at the green man, but her resolved softened.  Never before had she seen mortals exhibit this kind of power.  "Why are you so anxious to go down the shaft?   Nothing lies that way but death and desolation.

"Why we wish to go is none of your business, but we must go there." Piccolo looked her steadily in the eye.

Suddenly the wall which the Z-Warriors came though opened up and to everyone's horror, thousands of demons poured into the cavern.

"Fuel for the master!!" One of them yelled and hundreds of demons descended on the Frost Giants and was dragging them towards the shaft.

"What are they doing?" Jessica screamed over the din.

"They are going to take the Frost Giants to the conduit generator!" Piccolo said. "We have to stop them!"

Hel's attention was already diverted to the demons, she was firing deep purple/black balls of ki at the demons, but they were only chuckling at her attempts."  "What are they?  I've never seen such demons before!"

"Ok, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, go to Super Saiyan Five.  Remember the effect the transformation had on Tharsasher?  Maybe we can shake some of these guys up." Piccolo ordered.

"Okay Piccolo" Gohan said, and they each powered up.

The light from the transformation killed every demon within a ten yard radius, but the effect stopped at soon as it hit the negative energy that the demons brought with them.   It did, however, surprise the demons enough to drop the Frost Giants.

Their surprise only lasted a second, then they attacked.   While a main force flew straight at the Z-Team, more came forward to pick up the Frost Giants, and the Serpent Nidhogg.

"Roger, Gohan, go and stop them from taking them from here.  The rest of us will handle this attack.  Go!"  Piccolo ordered.

"We're there!" Roger answered, powering up to Mystic Super Saiyan Four, which he achieved training under Ultimate Kai.   The transformation killed dozens of incoming demons.  Gohan powered up to Mystic Super Saiyan Five, destroying a couple hundred more.

Yet, they kept coming.

By this time, both of the Frost Giants were beginning to regain consciousness and fighting the demons.  The Serpent was still out.

The Frost Giants were not having much luck against the demons who had begun to bind their hands and feet with negative energy bands.

"Kaaa..  Mee…  Haaaa…  Meee..   HAAAAA…" Both Roger and Gohan fired Goku's signature attack, one at each of the Frost Giants with disintegrated the demons without much effort.  It also had the effect of dissipating the negative energy bands.  The Frost Giants looked at their erstwhile saviors questioningly.

"Stay here and guard these two." Roger said. "I'll go free the snake thing."

Gohan smirked. "Okay, you go free the snake thing."

"Ok Jessica, stay with me." Piccolo commanded as he placed himself and Jessica between Goten and Trunks.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Piccolo cried.

"MASENKO!!!" Jessica screamed.

"FINAL FLASH!" Came Trunk's favorite attack.

"KA ME HA ME HA!!!!" Came Goten's cry.

Where several thousand demons once stood and flew, only a few hundred remained.

A few that looked somewhat larger than the rest, and were the leaders looked at each other and called a retreat.  The few hundred remaining demons walked, flew, and hobbled back to the shaft.

Everyone looked at each other.   Piccolo was proud of his team.  They not only followed orders, but they worked as a well-oiled machine.  There's something to be said for 130,000 years of training.

Gohan and Roger flew back to where Piccolo and the others had stood their ground and powered down.  Everyone else powered down as well.

Hel walked up to Piccolo, and dropped to her knees. "Great Masters!  Please forgive me!  I had no idea who you were.  Thank you for saving my world!"

"Get up off you knees." Piccolo scowled. "We are trying to save all worlds, that is our mission.  Those demons wish to change all worlds into worlds like their own.   We must continue our mission now."

"Of course!  Of course!   The shaft is right through there!" Hel was still groveling.

"Okay, you guys should prepare yourselves, those demons could be back." Piccolo said.

"I will ask Odin for his protection, although it burns my heart to do so." Hel said. "It shall be done great one."

"Roger?" Piccolo said.

Everyone gathered in close to Roger as he formed his blue ki bubble and levitated towards the shaft where Hel had indicated.   Five minutes later they reached the shaft exactly where they had left it.

"Jessica, so you feel anything?" Piccolo asked.

"No, nothing close.  But we are being watched now." Jessica answered.

Piccolo had not needed Jessica for that bit of insight.  He had felt it since the fight.  They had attracted someone's attention, and he was watching, and waiting.

"That was too easy, wasn't it?" Gohan said.

Roger looked at Gohan. "Yes, I was thinking the same exact thing."

"We are still very far away from the demon realm." Jessica said. "Their powers are weakened here.  The closer we get, the stronger they will get.   We will have our work cut out for us the next time they attack us.   I suspect that they won't make the mistake of attacking us again until they are confident of their powers."

"I agree." Gohan said. "The levels of Hell will also become more powerful.  Various religions used pantheons of Gods that shared many of the same strengths, weaknesses, and social structures as the humans that worshiped them.  The Norse Mythology/Religion was like that.  A warrior race called for warrior Gods.  Others, however, have God or Gods that are omnipotent.  They will be the hard ones to handle if they want to fight."

"I see.  Well, here's hoping we can avoid them.  Okay the Roger, let's go." Piccolo ordered.

"Into the breach then." Roger tipped the ball over the edge of the shaft and started the descent again.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"So, you don't want to fight?" Vegeta asked 16.

"No Vegeta, my presence there would be useless." 16 answered. "Since my destruction you and the other Saiyans have surpassed my abilities in the same proportion as a human surpasses an insect.  Even your Kirillin can defeat me easily now.  I would simply be flying off to my own destruction.  It would be a pointless gesture.   18 has trained and become stronger and could hold her own in the upcoming battle.  I would only be reduced to scrap metal within seconds.  I wouldn't even make a good sparing partner for anyone."

"Ok, what are you going to do while we are gone then?   I'm not exactly comfortable with you being with the general public yet." Vegeta said.

"I have asked Yambia if I can go with her.  I will not cause any trouble and if you fail to stop Cordell, we will be Earth's last line of defense." 16 said.  "Abigail has also decided to come with us."

"So, you will stay behind with the women eh?" Vegeta prodded.  

"Vegeta, I am totally mechanical, remember?  Appealing to a gender based distinction isn't going to work." 16 said.

"Ok 16, it's your choice, and perhaps we will need you here after all." Vegeta stood up to leave.  "Oh, one more thing, what do you feel about Goku?"

"Nothing, why?" 16 said.

"You were programed to destroy him, weren't you?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes, at one time it was my prime directive." 16 answered. "But I found that I was capable of changing my own programming if I wanted.  I no longer wish to destroy anyone."

"Good.  Can I ask you a personal favor?" Vegeta looked into the android's piercing blue eyes.

"You want a favor of me?" 16 asked uncertain.  He wasn't used to this version of Vegeta.

"Yes..  Please?" Vegeta continued.

"Ok, what is it?" 16 asked.

"Protect Abigail and Yambia above all else, ok?" Vegeta said.

"Why?" 16 pondered.

"Because, they're special." Vegeta smiled.

16 pondered Vegeta's words for a minute.  Then he thought he understood. "Okay Vegeta.  I will do as you say."

"Will you consider it a new prime directive?   It's very important 16." Vegeta said.

16 considered this.  He then nodded his head down in concentration.. "I is done.  Until you order otherwise, my primary directive is to protect Abigail and Yambia." 

"Thank you big guy." Vegeta said with a smile.  Vegeta's confidence in his decision to reactivate 16 was complete. "I'll see you later 16, I have to go and see how the packing is going."

"Good day Vegeta." 16 said as he went off to find 18.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Goku and Trunks Jr. were training in the Nexus.  

"Well kiddo, I've taught you every thing I know about manipulating matter, both yours and the matter around you.  What do you think?" Goku smiled..

For some reason, Trunks Jr. had taken an instant liking to the happy-go-lucky Goku.  So much so that he took to calling him, :"Unk".  Trunks really never had much of an extended family.  Vegeta had no brothers and sisters, Bulma was an only child, and he was so much older than Bura's children that they really didn't count.  Trunks Jr. has always been in need of family to identify with, even if it was just another full blooded Saiyan other than his Grandfather.

"This great Unk!  Does Vegeta know all this?" Trunks Jr. said.

Goku smiled a bit at the Unk nickname he had somehow earned, but he really didn't mind.

"Of course!  Do you think your Grandfather would stand for my teaching you something he didn't already know?" Goku smirked.

Trunks Jr. Laughed. "Yeah, I know what you mean.  Grandfather has changed a lot in the last few weeks, I'm not sure how I feel about it."

"What do you mean?" Goku asked out of curiosity.

"He's nicer, which is fine.  I waited several years to hear him tell me he was proud of me." Trunks Jr. tried to put what he was feeling into words.  "Doesn't it seem that he's… lost something though?"

"I'm still not sure what you mean.  Lost something?" Goku said.

"Is he going soft I mean?" Trunks Jr. said smiling.  "In a way, I really miss the hardcore little tyrant he used to be."

Goku smiled widely. "I know how you feel.  Part of me, actually, most of me is glad that Vegeta is easier to get along with, but a small part of me will miss the old Vegeta.  He was glorious wasn't he?"

"Yes he was." Trunks Jr. smiled.

"But don't you make the mistake as to think that your Grandfather is soft.  He's every bit the warrior he ever was.  He will not let us down in a fight." Goku reminded Trunks Jr.  "No matter what has happened to him, no matter what he says to the contrary, your Grandfather is still the Prince of all the Saiyans.   That will never change with him, or with the rest of the Saiyans."

"Prince of all the Saiyans.  He was always so proud of that when I was a kid." Trunks Jr. said.

"He still is.  He had just recognized that the title doesn't mean what it used to mean." Goku lamented. "I wish it did for his sake."

"Maybe it will again one day Unk" Trunks Jr. smiled.

Goku wasn't sure what he seen flash across Trunks Jr.'s eyes, but he was sure he was up to no good.

"Well, I think I know for sure it that your grandfather wouldn't have anything nice to say about us talking instead of training, so here I come!" Goku said just before launching a vicious attack.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"I want to be ready by the time Uub and Kirillin come out of The Room of Spirit and Time, which should be within the next three hours.  Everyone understand?" Vegeta ordered.

Trucks from every major grocery chain and camping supply chains had been delivering food and supplies non-stop for a day and a half straight into the lower lab hangar.  Normally this was unheard of, but when Bulma Briefs (Say, I thought she was dead?) wants something bad enough, arguing will get you no where fast.

"Grr… If one more person looks at me and says they thought I was dead, I'm going to scream!!" Bulma fumed.

"How can you be mad?   I mean some of these guys attended your funeral for chrissakes." Vegeta smirked. "I really wished you hadn't started throwing your weight around and using your name and all.  As soon as the press hears about this they are going to be all over this place.  The authorities will probably want to investigate and have your body exhumed for crying out loud!"

"My body?  But I got to keep my body.  What will they find when they dig up that coffin?"  Bulma demanded to know.

"Well, we were trying to keep everything quiet Bulma, and your body disappeared and all, and we didn't have much time.." Vegeta stammered.

"What will they find Vegeta!!" Bulma's volume shot up a notch.

"Err..  a 90 pound bag of horse manure." Vegeta said looking down.

"What?!?!  You buried 90 pounds worth of horseshit in my grave?!?!?!" Bulma shrieked. "Are you insane!!"

"It was the only thing we could find on such short notice that weighed about what you weighed at that time!" Vegeta defended himself, trying to stifle a chuckle the whole time.

"WE??  WHO ELSE WAS THERE!!" Bulma yelled.  Every person in the place now stood with their hands over their ears.

"Well Trunks actually came up with the idea.   And Gohan, and Goten, and Pan all agreed.  I mean we were under some pressure!  The press was clamoring for pictures of your body and all!   We didn't have much choice woman!" Vegeta ended defiantly.

Bulma glared at Vegeta.   Vegeta glared right back at his mate.

Then, as quickly as it had begun, it was over.  Their glares softened, then they both burst out laughing hysterically.

"I'd hate to be the poor sap that digs that up!" Bulma said between laughs.

"Yeah, it's bound to be pretty ripe by this time!" Vegeta laughed.

Just then, Goku and Trunks Jr. appeared next to Vegeta.

"Hey! You guys are laughing!   That's great!" Goku said. "What's so funny?"  
  


"We'll tell you later Kakkarot." Vegeta said looking into Bulma's eyes. "Do me a favor Kakkarot.  Supervise the rest of the packing here, would you?   My mate and I want to take a stroll through the garden before the warriors all leave."

"Ok Vegeta, I understand." Goku smiled. "Chi-Chi and I took a stroll the other day, it's beautiful in there this time of year." Goku poked Vegeta with his elbow.

Vegeta had an urge that at Chi-Chi's current physical age, that seemed wrong somehow.  But they were a married couple with two children.

"Thanks Kakkarot, I think that fell under the category of TMI." Vegeta joked.

"TMI?" Goku asked.

"Too Much Information." Vegeta said as he escorted his mate out of the hangar.


	45. Team One Attacks! Kirillin's Metamorpho...

Sorry Gang, First I was out of town on business, then the flu shot me down for almost two weeks, and just when I thought that was over I contracted some sort of strep infection that put me in the hospital for a whole week. Even after I got home I was pretty sick and didn't much feel like writing. Thanks for waiting as patiently as you have.

++++++++++++++++++++

"Piccolo?" Jessica gave the big man's cape a couple of tugs to get his attention.

"Yes?" Piccolo looked down.

"We should be careful. There's something below. It seems to be waiting for us." Jessica said.

"Okay, Roger, stop the ki bubble." Piccolo commanded.

Everyone else could sense a power below him or her. It seemed to be about the same level as a Super Saiyan Two, 

with several lesser powers at the same place.

"Why are we stopping Piccolo? Those powers are nothing we need to worry about." Trunks said.

"Never underestimate your enemy!" Piccolo demanded. "You would think that you would have learned at least that from me by now!"

"Well yeah, we understand that, but I don't think that it's an underestimation to think that we have three people here capable of attaining Super Saiyan Five, then you who has attained a power equivalent to Super Saiyan Four, Roger is a Mystic Super Saiyan Four, and then Jessica who has attained the equivalent level of Super Saiyan Two. Even SHE could defeat all but one of those powers we're sensing." Goten argued.

"And if they are suppressing their powers?" Piccolo asked. "It is a very real possibility that they are far stronger than what we are sensing.

"Well, either way we need to get by whomever that is." Gohan said. 

"What level are we at any ways?" Trunks asked.

"We are at level 2356." Jessica answered casually.

"We're over one fifth way to The Demon Realm. Tao Kaioshin warned us that things would heat up the lower we got." Roger observed. "Here's an idea. Instead of slowing down and trying to sneak by this time, what if we get right up to them, then I propel this thing as fast as I can straight down. Perhaps we can get passed them before they know what's going on."

"Hmmm…" Piccolo pondered. He really wasn't enamored with Roger's plan, but he had to admit that he had no plan of his own. "Ok, we'll approach slowly, then at the last minute we'll try to blow passed them. It's worth a shot any ways."

"Okay Piccolo, here we go." Roger said as he started the bubble moving slowly downward again.

+++++++++++++++++

Bulma, Kirillin, Chi-Chi, and Videl decided to stay at Capsule Corp and not go to Roger's parents with Yambia, Abigail, and 16. Chi-Chi reasoned that three old wives in one house and kitchen was probably a bad mix. Besides, they could be pampered by the housing staff, and still tell them what to do. It was the best of both worlds. Kirillin was still training very hard for the upcoming tournament, which was scheduled for next week.

Yambia, Abigail, and 16 flew to Roger's parent's house after calling before hand. Abigail rode on 16's back with her arms wrapped around the big android's neck. Gerald and Mimi greeted them as they landed. Yambia was given Roger's old room, and Abigail was given the guestroom. 16 was given a trundle bed Gerald set up in his wood shop out in the barn. 16 immediately became interesting in the various pieces of wood working tools and machines. Gerald promised to give him the benefit of his years of knowledge while he was there. The big android seemed so anxious to get started that Gerald couldn't help but be reminded of Roger when he was a boy and wanted to know all about his dad's shop. Gerald smiled at 16 and began to go through and explain the function and use of each tool. Gerald and 16 were fast becoming vast friends.

Yambia immediately began to plunder through Roger's room and stuff trying to learn more about her mate and his childhood. Mimi smiled at her daughter-in-law-from-space and thought about how lovely it will be to hear the pitter-patter of little feet in the house again. Mimi approached Yambia picking up a certificate. "See this? Roger was very proud of this. He was given this award for 1st place in the Pinewood Derby when he was in Cub Scouts........"

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Supreme Kai, Vegeta, Goku, Pan, Bura, Uub, 18, Nappa, Raditz, Bardock, Trunks Jr., and Lumbistru materialized on Namek 5 and immediately began to scout the area and set up camp. The planet that they dubbed "Namek 5" was a plain looking place. No oceans, or even large seas, rolling hills and flat lands pockmarked with puddles and larger ponds. Heck, nothing here anyone could really even describe as a lake. Bura immediately tested the air and water just to make sure they were okay in this environment. Lumbistru followed Bura around like a puppy asking questions and mostly just getting in the way.

Supreme Kai looked thoughtful for a moment or two. "Goku, Vegeta, we may have a problem. There are two moons orbiting this planet."

"That shouldn't be a problem Supreme Kai. Every Saiyan here are adults and have learned to control Their Ouzaru forms." Vegeta smirked. "Even Nappa." 

"Your faith in me is astounding." Nappa smiled.

Vegeta just smirked.

Setting up the capsule houses and gravity chambers went off without incident. Vegeta lamented the fact that the gravity chambers would not withstand the energies of ki attacks from the warriors present, but they would be great for physical training. The dome houses were set up and two Z-Senshi were assigned per house.

"So what are we looking for Supreme Kai?" Vegeta said.

"Well, a door-way of sorts I suppose. A thinning in the null-energy barrier between The Mortal Realm and The Demon Realm will occur as the cosmic alignment continues. It may already be occurring.

"Already occurring!! He watches Lumbistru and Saiyan things even now!" Lumbistru was fairly cowering.

"You don't need to be afraid." Bura consoled the demon. "We won't let anything happen to you.

"Lumbistru knows your powers are great. But his is greater, and he commands a vast army of demons like Lumbistru, but most are many times stronger, some are many, many times stronger! Lumbistru scared for Bura thing, for Goku thing, even for Vegeta thing!" Lumbistru wailed. "This is a bad place!" 

"But this is where we must be if we have any chance at all of stopping Cordell." Vegetal stated plainly. "If we don't stop him here, nowhere is safe."

Lumbistru looked at the Saiyan Prince. "You are right." He said finally.

"Umm.. Vegeta?" Goku said with a little worry in his voice.

"What Kakkarot...." Vegeta followed Goku's eyes. "..ulp!"

As far as anyone could tell, other than the vast array of insect life, there seemed to be only one life form on Namek 5. Lizards no more than fifteen inches in length, and little more than six to eight inches in height, seemed to have been gathering around the camp while the Z-Warriors were setting up, and talking. Now they had created a military like formation of themselves and started converging directly on Goku.

"What is this Kakkarot!" Vegeta demanded.

"I don't know Vegeta, but I don't sense any evil from them." Goku answered. "Let's just see what they want."

Goku, Vegeta, and the rest of the Z-Warriors was looking out over hundreds of thousands of the little, fast moving, reptiles, each one testing the air with their darting tongues. Their approach was now creating quite a noise of scurrying feet.

Uub was taken by surprise when one of the lizards climbed up his clothing, looked him in the eye, and then quickly jumped down.

The reptiles formed a circle around Goku, except for eight of the larger, almost twenty inches long and older looking lizards. They stood at Goku's feet. Suddenly, from the crowed of other lizards, stepped forward the largest one of them all. He was almost three feet long, and the others parted to make a clear path for him to walk. The large lizard quickly jumped on Goku's chest and climbed up his clothing to circle Goku's head and bring himself around to eye level with the great warrior.

"Yessss. Yesss.. You are the one!" The lizard said.

"I'm the one?" Goku was perplexed.

"Yesss. The Elder Council and I remembersssss. You came to ussss, with your mind. You sssssaid you needed help against a great evil. Ssssso you assked for sssssome of our energysssss. Remember?" The lizard asked.

"Oh... You must mean when I formed the spirit bomb against Frieza!" Goku realized.

"Don't know sssspirit bomb or Friezzza. Just you needed energyssssss againsssst evilssss" The Lizard answered.

"Yes, I do remember, and thank you." Goku said.

"You are welcomessss. But we feelssss evilssss again. It issss closssssse. We can't ssssee thisssss evilssss, but we can feelsssss it. And now you comesssssss. We thinksssssss Thisss issss more than coincccidencccce." The Lizard said.

"We are here to fight a great evil that threatens all that exists in plane of existence." Vegeta said. "Who are you and why are you concerned?"

"My name is Hisslitherssss. I am the leader of the Ssslysssthurn, the peoplessss you sssssee before you. Before thisssss one contacted our mindsssss, to ussss all of exxxisssstenccccce wassss our peoplesss, our worldsss, and our foodsss. Yousss were the firsssst evidenccccce that we had that peoplessss other than oursssselvessss exxxissssted. It wassss quite a sssshock." Hisslitherssss said "You assssk why wesss are concccerned? Youss sssee that Moon? We namedsss it Ssssaalleeesss. In yoursss language it meansss 'Comfort'. It hassss alwaysss been there." Hisslitherssss uses his long reptillian tail to point to the other moon. "That other one we named "Ssssarcufusssss" which meanssss 'Intruder' in your language. When the evilsss desssstroyed the other planet, part it wassss caught in orbitssss around our planetssss. It causssed our planet to sssssshake and greatssss crackessss opened up and ssswallowed many of our peoplessss. Many friendssssss died in that timesssss.

"I-I'm sorry. I did not know." Goku said.

"Yousss are blamelesssss. Yousss foughtsss for the goodsss of all thingssss." Hisslitherssss Said "But now youssss are heresss, on our planetssss. Wesss have no special powersssss, wesss cannot protectsss ourssselvessss. If it issss our destinysss to perissssssh so that otherssss may livesss, and thissss evilsss may be dessstroyed, then ssssso be it. But wesss wonderssss if wesss can be removed from here until the fightingsss is over?

"I think that can be arranged." The Supreme Kai said. "I can create a similar environment for you on my planet, just temporarilly, and you can stay there until this whole business is over. Would that be ok?"

"Thatsss would be finesss." Hisslitherssss said.

"How many of you are there?" Vegeta asked looking around.

"Not ssssure. Never countedssss" Hisslitherssss answered.

Supreme Kai, Vegeta, and Goku would spend the next four days transporting six billion Ssslysssthurn to the Supreme Kai's planet.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Kirillin woke up the morning of the start of the World Martial Arts Tournament feeling good. No, not just good, he felt wonderful, almost euphoric. Kirillin jumped out of bed in his room at Capsule Corporation took a running step, them promptly fell on his face and slide into the door.

"What the hell was that all about?" He thought as he stood back up. His balance seemed queer somehow. He soon adjusted himself and slowly walked out of his room and down towards the kitchen. For some reason, he was hungrier than he'd ever been in his entire life. His balance disorientation forgotten, he entered the kitchen to be greeted by Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Videl. The three women started to warmly greet the small warrior, but they stopped in their tracks. Kirillin had changed during the night. All they could get was a collective gasp.

"Morning ladies!" Kirillin joyfully greeted. "Err... I something wrong?"

"Um.. Wrong? No, nothing's wrong Kirillin." Videl stammered.

"How do you feel this morning?" Bulma asked.

"Well, I feel great. I feel stronger than I ever have in my life. But I feel a bit weird as well. I feel like I could eat everything in this kitchen!" Kirillin answered.

"Was your balance a bit off this morning when you woke up?" Chi-Chi asked getting up out of her chair.

"Why yes, how did you know that?" Kirillin asked a bit taken aback.

Chi-Chi reached around behind Kirillin and grabbed something. "Could this explain it?" as she presented Kirillin with what looked like a Saiyan tail.

"Wha? Where is that coming from? WHAT!! THAT'S COMING OUT OF ME!! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!!" Kirillin screamed as his hair flashed gold and his eyes flashed teal and a golden aura flashed around him.

"Calm down Kirillin!!" Bulma yelled. "It looks like the Supreme Kai or someone has played a trick on you. Come with me."

Bulma led Kirillin down to the master guest bathroom where a full-length mirror was hanging on the wall. "See what I mean?" 

"Kirillin looked at himself, up and down. What he seen shocked him. Sure, he seen Kirillin, with a full head of black hair. But it was spikier than before, more unruly. His eyes had also turned jet black. Gone was the dots that used to extend from his brow ridge to the top of his forehead, and in their place was a nose! He had a NOSE!!! But that wasn't all. His body was more muscular than ever before in his life. And now he sported a tail. A Saiyan Tail!!

"Bulma, in the kitchen, did I go Super Saiyan, even for just an instant?" Kirillin asked.

"Yes Kirillin, I believe you did." Bulma answered.

Back at the kitchen, Chi-Chi had called Chavez back and ordered him to start cooking lots more food. She knew full well what Kirillin's transformation into a Saiyan meant as far as breakfast was concerned.

"How much more milady?" Chavez asked.

"LOTS!" Was all Chi-Chi could say.

Kirillin started to turn away from the mirror when something else caught his eye and he turned quickly back.

"My Halo!! My halo is gone!" Kirillin exclaimed.

**__**

"What's wrong Kirillin? You said you didn't want to be a cheerleader anymore." Tao Kaioshin said into Kirillin's mind.

**__**

"Being turned into a Saiyan is ok. But you know how bad the last years of my life was!! I can't live through that again!!" Kirillin wailed at the powerful Kai.

Kirillin could feel the God smile. **_"You won't have to Kirillin, I swear it. If you don't die in battle, then I promise you will live a healthy life right up to the end. Okay? But you do want to help your friends, right?"_**

"Yes!! I do!" Kirillin answered.

**__**

Then go and kick some butt at the tournament, test your new abilities, then we will decide what best to do with you afterwards, okay? Tao Kaioshin asked.

**__**

Sure. Um... one more thing?" Kirillin sheepishly asked.

**__**

What is it? Tao Kaioshin asked.

**__**

Couldn't you have made me a bit... taller?" Kirillin asked shuffling his left foot.

Tao Kaioshin smiled. **_Don't try my patience. Good things come in small packages too._**

Kirillin also smiled. **_Yeah, you're right._**

And with that, The Ultimate Kai was gone.

"C'mon Bulma, let's get to the kitchen! I'm starved!" Kirillin said

"I bet you are Mr. Saiyan." Bulma smirked.

After breakfast, Kirillin had about an hour left before the qualifying round began for the World Martial Art Tournament, so he decided to test the limits of his new powers. He flew to the place that Vegeta and Goku usually spared and clenched both fists and started to concentrate on powering up. Almost immediately he went Super Saiyan One, then almost as easily, Super Saiyan Two.

"It appears that the Ultimate Kai gave me credit for all those years of training just as if I was a Saiyan all along!" Kirillin thought. "Wonderful! I still have more in me!" Then Kirillin really concentrated.

Kirillin began to scream and really push his power up. Suddenly his hair grew and curved downwards along his back until it reached his knees. His eyebrows disappeared completely as his brow ridges grew thicker. Kirillin had attained Super Saiyan Three!!

Kirillin wrapped his tail around his waist as he had seen Vegeta do in the past and just stood there reveling in his new powers.

+++++++++++++++++++++

"What?? Do you feel that Kakkarot?" Vegeta suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Yes!! What is that? That Ki is vaguely familiar, but who is it?" Goku also stopped.

The Supreme Kai stopped, closed his eyes for a brief moment, then smiled. "It's nothing to worry about boys."

"I don't like secrets Kai!" Vegeta warned.

"Trust me Vegeta, you'll like this one." The Supreme Kai smiled.

Vegeta and Goku just looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders finally, and went back to work.

++++++++++++++++++++++

Kirillin approached the bench to sign up for the qualifying round. Since he had not physically aged since the last time he fought in a tournament, he signed up as 'Kirillin III". A very ancient monk walked up to him after he received his number for the qualifying round and was fully registered and looked him up and down.

"Yes, I can see your grandfather in you!" The monk observed. "Tell me, are you as strong as Kirillin was? If so, this might be an interesting tournament for a change!"

Kirillin smiled and assured him that he was many times stronger than his grandfather.

"Stronger! Oh my! Are you stronger than Goku was when he fought here last?" The old monk's eyes twinkled with delight.

"I would say I am just about even with what he was then." Kirillin answered.

"This should be a real tournament then!" The old man fairly cackled his pleasure. "You know, it was my fondest wish to see just one more tournament with fighters the caliber of Goku, Vegeta, that Great Saiyaman, and a few others before I die. Maybe this is it!"

Kirillin smiled. "I'll do the best I can for you old timer. But it's time to go join the qualifying round." Kirillin turned and gave the old monk a deep bow out of respect then walked towards the qualifying area.

++++++++++++++++++++++++

"What in all the Demon's Deep is going on?"

Cordell paced quickly from one side of his chamber to the other. " I am being attacked from all sides! First I have intruders trying to gain entrance into the demon realm from Hell, then I find more of them camped outside of my very window!! Then a whole new power appears on Earth! Well enough is enough!! I did not come all this way just to be thwarted by weaklings! If they want a battle, then let the war start now!"

Cordell stretched out his hand and recited an ancient incantation. On Earth, the ground roiled and shook in a place known only to the locals as "Dragon's Graveyard" as the dirt and sod blew off of more than three dozen areas of the ancient burial site. Mostly fleshless bodies began to lift themselves from their ancient graves. One undead man, wearing a mantel of nobility, screamed a voiceless lament into the morning light.

"Father!" Cordell ordered. "You and the rest of the Dragon Elite will obey me! Find the source of this new power on Earth and destroy it now! Destroy anything that stands in your way!"

The King of the Dragon Elite echoed his soul-chilling scream again, followed by the rest of his men, and lifted off into the sky in search of their prey.

++++++++++++++++++

Yambia woke with a start and a scream. Mimi was at her side in less time than it takes a Saiyan to gulp down a spoon full of rice.

"What's wrong daughter?" Mimi asked concerned.

16 also appeared at the door. He was after all charged by Vegeta to protect Yambia and Abigail.

"Nothing. It was just a nightmare." Yambia said sounding unconvinced.

"Say, if we don't hurry, we're going to miss the World's Martial Arts Tournament. Kirillin is competing!" Abigail said from the hall.

"That's right!" Yambia said. "First Dibs on the shower!"

"That's Okay, I got up early and already took mine." Abigail said.

"Are you going?" Yambia asked Mimi.

"No, I think I'll watch it on the Television." Mimi said. "Gerald has always wanted to go to one though, you should ask him."

"Ask me what woman?" Gerald emerged from their bedroom scratching his head.

"To go to the World's Martial Arts Tournament, we have a friend competing this year." Abigail said.

"I would love to go!" Gerald said.

45 minutes later everyone was cleaned up and ready to go.

"Umm.... How are we travelling?" Gerald asked "Everyone won't fit in the car"

"You'll love this!" Abigail said.

16 squat down to let Abigail wrap her arms around his neck, the stood back up and floated so that he was horizontal to the ground. "This guy is the best transportation around!."

"Ok, so where do I umm... Ride?" Gerald said.

Yambia suddenly picked Gerald up and held him like a mother holds a newborn. "Ready?" She said.

"Well, this isn't very dignified, but let's go." Gerald said.

With that, the whole gang took off into the air.

45 minutes later, Yambia and crew had purchased their tickets (courtesy of CC credit cards, don't leave home without it!) and was looking for any familiar faces in the crowd. Thanks to the telescopic vision of 16, they found Bulma, Videl, Chi-Chi and Chavez just sitting down into some VIP seats on the other side of the stadium.

"Damned! Now why didn't we think of that? We should have meet Bulma outside, naturally she would have gotten us VIP seating!" Abigail lamented.

"Maybe it's not too late, let's get over there." Yambia said.

A few minutes later, and thanks to Bulma's clout, they all had VIP seating in the same area. 

"This is great!!" Abigail exclaimed. "You can see everything from here!"

"One of the good things that Hercule did while he ran this tournament was to build these VIP seats. They were especially built to seat members of the Z-Warriors, and their families. Hercule knew which side of his bread the was buttered after all the times that Goku and the rest of the team let him win this tournament." Chi-Chi said.

"And the fact that we kept the secret of who REALLY beat cell all those years ago." Bulma smirked.

"Dad wasn't such a bad guy. He just had a compelling need for attention, to be in the spotlight all the time. Sometimes he was embarrassing, but other times he really did some good." Videl said.

"Of course Videl. In a sense, your father was a hero as well. Goku said that they could not have beaten Kid Buu without your father's help." Chi-Chi said.

"I remember too. Your father showed great courage when he threw my head towards Gohan that day. If it weren't for him, Cell may have won and destroyed everyone." 16 said.

"So, this is the new stadium huh?" Kirillin thought as he entered the arena for the qualifying round. He had been about the fifth from the last to register before registration was cut off. He purposefully hung around in back and got in line dead last. "Hehehe.. If I'm the last contestant, then it doesn't matter if I totally destroy the punching machine."

"Hey look! They're starting!" Abigail exclaimed.

"Don't expect much from most of these fighters, most of them won't score 100 or better than 140." Chi-Chi said.

"There's almost 300 contestants, and only 16 slots, and one of those is taken by the current champ." Bulma said.

"Who is the current champ?" Yambia asked.

"Not sure." Bulma answered. "Since none of the Z-Warriors have been participating lately, I really haven't been paying much attention."

The announcer came out to announce the start of the qualifying round and that the current champ would be taking the first shot.

".....so everyone please bring your hands together and welcome the current champion of the World's Martial Art Tournament...... TIEN!!!!!!"

"TIEN?? But we haven't heard from him in years!! Isn't he too old??" Bulma was standing in her seat.

Amazingly, Tien came running out holding his championship belt high above his head in a manner that reminded everyone of Hercule, without all the false bravado of course.

"It doesn't look like the guy has aged a single day!" Chi-Chi said.

Tien walked up the punching machine and gave it what to Tien was a light rap. The machine scoreed 570. The crowd cheered and whistled while Tien took a bow and again held up his championship belt. He then made a point of leaving by way of the participants waiting area so that he could size up everyone in line as he passed them. Just as he was thinking that he had the tournament in the bag, the very last contestant had a high power level. Tien could tell that the short man was suppressing most of it.

Kirillin took that opportunity to unwrap his tail and wave it in the air nonchalantly.

"Wha??? You're a Saiyan??" Tien stammered.

"Why yes I am old friend. How have you been?" Kirillin said in his most cordial voice.

"That voice! You're Kirillin??" Tien was dumbfounded.

"Ah... So you do remember me!" Kirillin teased.

"H-how did this happen?" Tien asked shocked.

"Let's just say I reincarnated." Kirillin chuckled. "But I've also got a question. How is it that you haven't aged at all?"

"I don't really know. I always assumed that I was human, but as the years went by and I didn't age, I've begun to think that maybe I'm not human. I don't really know what I am, but I don't seem to be human." Tien said. "I'm still trying to find out my history, but all I know is that I was raised by human parents who claimed to be my real parents until they died. By the way Kirillin, I've been feeling Goku's ki all over the place lately. Is he back or what?"

"Yes, and no. He's back, but him and Vegeta are off fighting another cosmic threat. I'm hoping to join them after the tournament" Kirillin said.

"Well, good luck Kirillin. I'm not going to go easy on you." Tien smirked.

"Let the best being win." Kirillin returned as Tien walked into the waiting area.

Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Videl had to explain the change in Kirillin before the others could recognize him. Almost an hour later, Kirillin was up to the punching machine and introduced as Kirillin III. All of Kirillin's friends in the stands felt the little wonder power-up to his full potential without going Super Saiyan. They all knew that Kirillin was planning to send that machine into the next country.

Kirillin walked up and punched the machine so hard, that it blew back and up into a thousand pieces. He then turned and tipped an imaginary hat. "That was for you Vegeta!" Kirillin thought.


	46. Team One Attacks! Battle Of The Dead

"That felt so damned good!" Kirillin thought as he waited for his name to be called to draw a number to start the preliminary round.   

"Kuntar!"  The announcer called out.  Kuntar was a huge man that looked strikingly like Pintar did all those tournaments ago.   As Kuntar made his way to the front to draw a number, he purposefully shoved Kirillin, without much effect.   "Your granddaddy beat my granddaddy!  I assure you shrimp, it will not be that way today!  I will kick your little butt!"

"I never knew that stupidity was such a genetic trait." Kirillin said under his breath.

Kuntar drew the number 9 ball.

"Next we have Bandit!"  The announcer called.  "Bandit was first runner up last tournament and is highly favored as the best chance at defeating Tien this year."

Kirillin sensed Bandit's power level, and while it was quite high for a human, roughly the same as Videl's when he first met her, it was certainly nothing to worry about.

Bandit draws the number 2 ball!

"Next we have Kirillin III!   Kirillin III's grandfather Kirillin has fought in this tournament on many occasions and was a tough competitor.   He made the finals as a child competitor before they even had a child's division!   We expect great things from Kirillin III!"  The announcer exclaimed.

Kirillin walked up and stuck his hand in the box and pulled out the number 11 ball, handed it to the monk who wrote Kirillin III on the tote board.

"Next we have Sir Crusher Sir Crusher!" 

A large man, as tall as Kuntar, but not an ounce of fat on him walked up to the box, removed the number 5 ball, and crushed it in front of the announcers face.  Then laughed evilly.

"Ulp!  Well, okay then!  Sir Crusher has picked the number five ball!" The announcer stammered.

"Next we have Pure Poison!!"

A young lady came forward dressed in a tightly fitting lavender body suit with a rose silk-screened on the front and back.   She reached into the box and picked the number 10.   She handed the ball to the monk and walked back to her original spot.   "Looks like it's you and me big man!" She said to Kuntar on the way by.

"Imagine me, fighting a sissy woman!" Kuntar shot back.

Pure poison just smiled.

The numbering process went on in this manner until all the contestants were called.  The final preliminary bout schedule ended up like this:

Bout One:  Jarhead versus Bandit

Bout Two:  Charlene versus Grathor

Bout Three:  Sir Crusher versus Python Man

Bout Four:  Lady Paine versus Mr. Marvel

Bout Five:  Kuntar versus Pure Poison

Bout Six:  Kirillin versus Big Frank

Bout Seven Shoulin Warrior verses Fighting Dame

Bout Eight:  Crazy Legs MacDuffy verses Mystery Man

"The Preliminary Bouts will begin immediately!   Will Jarhead and Bandit please step into the ring?"  The announcer said.

Jarhead and Bandit walked into the ring eyeing each other warily.   The announcer called them to the center of the ring.

"Okay, since this is the first bout, I will explain the rules in detail.   A contestant has won the bout if the opponent lands outside of the ring, is knocked out, or cannot stand by the count of ten.   A contestant is disqualified if they kill their opponent, or they break the Videl Ruling.   The Videl Ruling is violated if one contestant refuses to defeat their opponent when the opponent is obviously unable to go on for the sole purpose of cruelty.   Does everyone understand?"  The announcer looked at the current combatants, and back to the waiting room to see if the others also acknowledged his explanation.   Everyone did.

Videl had heard that they had added such a rule after her match with Spopovich some years ago.  It was a good rule.

"Good!  Now if you gentlemen will retire to your corners of the arena, we will be starting the match at the gong!   Good luck to you both!"  The announcer then scrambled for a safe area just outside of the arena.

As soon as everyone was in his or her place, the announcer nodded towards the monk who swung and rang the gong.   The match was on!

Then the match was over.  Bandit put Jarhead out of the arena with just one punch.

"Whoa!"  Kirillin said, "That guy is fast for a human!"

"What happened?" Gerald was surprised. "I didn't even see that guy move and then the other guy was flying out of the ring!

"He's very fast Gerald." Yambia said.

"He's not all human." 16 said.

Everyone looked at 16.

"What do you mean 16?" Bulma finally said.

"I detect micro-nanite technology implanted in various parts of his body."  The big android said.  "Not nearly as sophisticated as Dr. Gero's inventions that 17 and 18 were implanted with, but sophisticated enough to drastically increase his speed and strength."  16 explained.

"So this Bandit guy is cheating?" Gerald asked.

"Well, no, I suppose not.  There doesn't seem to be any rules about the contestants artificially enhancing their abilities.  Just as long as they are not doing so with drugs.   Things like steroids are, or course, prohibited." Bulma said.  "I don't believe that micro-nanite technology is covered in the rules.

"It's not going to matter, either Tien and Kirillin are going to kick his butt regardless, whichever one Bandit faces first.  He may have augmented speed and strength, but he can't match either of those two guys." Videl said proudly.

"You got that right!" Chi-Chi echoed.

"Bandit moves up to the quarter finals!" The announcer cheered.

The next three matches were mostly uneventful the winners were:

Charlene

Sir Crusher

Mr. Marvel

"Let the fifth match begin!  Will Kuntar and Pure Poison please step into the arena?" The announcer exclaimed.

The contestants stepped into the arena and faced each other in the middle.  The match almost seemed ludicrous.  Kuntar, like his grandfather, was a huge bulk of a man measuring almost 9 foot in height, and weight in at 1450 lbs.  Pure Poison, on the other hand, was a petite 5' 2" tall and weighed in at 105 lbs.

Kuntar smirked. "You should just run on home to your mommy!  I really don't want to hurt a little girlie like you!" Kuntar laughed out loud.

"You worry about yourself fatso, because you're going down." Pure Poison smiled at him. "I hope you have a good insurance plan."

"For that Kuntar will have no mercy on you!"  Kuntar practically spit his words in her face.

The announcer urged Kuntar and Pure Poison into their perspective corners, and then the gong rang.

It became obvious early in the match that pure poison held the advantage where speed was concerned.  But she was doing something strange.  Every time Kuntar would swing at her, or kick at her, or try to grab her, she would quite nimbly escape the attack, then reach back to let him hit/kick her hand.   And whenever she did this, a small cut would show up on Kuntar's hand, or foot.   After about five minutes of this, Kuntar looked decidedly ill, and his movements slowed considerably.

"My Dendi!  She really is poisoning him!" Kirillin exclaimed as he ran to the announcer.

The announcer, already a step ahead of Kirillin, stopped the match just as the lumbering Kuntar fell face first onto the arena floor.

"I'm sorry miss, but I cannot declare you the winner quite yet."  The announcer said.

"And why not?"  Pure Poison said shooting daggers from her eyes towards the announcer.

"The rules specifically state that all use of poisons must be naturally created from your own body.   Can you show that the poison you used was naturally crated from your own body?"  The announcer said.

"Why you!"  Pure Poison screeched and lunged her fingernails towards the announcer.  Instinctively, Kirillin grabbed Pure Poison's wrists and stopped her mere millimeters from the announcer's face.  Kirillin took her wrists and slammed her fingernails into the concrete floor of the arena.

The announcer went immediately over to Kuntar and checked to see if the big man was still alive.  "I feel a heartbeat!" He said.  

"Is there an antidote for this?" Kirillin said as thick purple fluid seeped out of the broken fingernails.

"No need for an antidote.  It won't kill him, just make him sick for a couple of weeks!" Pure Poison tried to explain.

"I'll call for a stretcher." The announcer picked up his microphone and called for an emergency team.

Kirillin took the opportunity to rip away one of Pure Poison's sleeves and revealed a rubber bladder about half full of the same thick purple fluid that was seeping out of her broken fingernails.  Definitely not a naturally derived substance.  Kirillin then reestablished his hold on her wrist.

"Let go of me you little pervert!" Pure Poison screamed trying to get away.

"I'm not in charge around here, but I'd bet real money that you're disqualified, and the civil authorities are probably going to want to talk to you as well.   So just consider yourself under arrest unti……."  Suddenly Kirillin felt a sharp pain in his shoulder, and heard Pure Poison making a raspy, gurgling sound.   He looked to his shoulder to see the point of an old, rusty spear impaling his shoulder.   His eyes followed the shaft back to discover that it was sticking through Pure Poisons chest, through her heart.   He felt the pulse of the woman in the wrist he still held ebb, then die away.   He was holding a dead woman.   Still holding the left wrist, Kirillin reached up and removed the point of the spear with his right hand, then gently lowered Pure Poison the ground.   His anger began to swell and he went Super Saiyan before he even stood back up to face his assailants.  When he did face them, he almost wretched.    Standing all about him were some three or four dozen long decayed corpses all dress in warrior garb with a dragon as their crest.  The dragon looked suspiciously like Shenlon.

"You are to die today!" One of the dead men hissed through decayed throat.  This one had an air of nobility about him, and a more elaborate helm and armor.   He also had the added attraction of being on a long dead horse.

"Why?" Kirillin asked.

"Because my son, Emperor Cordell has ordered it!" The thing hissed again.

"Well tell your son that he can go to the same hell that you crawled out from!" Kirillin powered up to Super Saiyan Two and flew into the monstrosity exploding it into a milling pieces, horse and all.  Kirillin turned to examine his handy work when the bones and bits of flesh reassembled themselves almost immediately.

"We cannot be killed by so primitive an attack." The horrid thing hissed.

"Well, let's try something a bit less primitive then.   Kaaa… Meee… Haaa….  Meee..  HAAAAA!!!!" Kirillin launched his most devastating attack straight up into the air.

"SO!!  You know the Turtle Hermit attack?  And such poor aim!!   Are you a Turtle Hermit?" The thing asked.

"Of a sorts, but we've added some new features." Kirillin smiled as he mentally guided his attack to turn and head straight down at his intended target.  "Look up you monstrosity."

"Wha?   Arrrrggggghhhhh!" And day became a blinding light.

Then the smoked cleared, the creature was standing in place having reconstructed himself once again.

"Not bad, not bad at all.  But not good enough I'm afraid." The creature hissed.

It was about this time that the audience stopped thinking that this was all part of the show, and began to panic and pile out of the stadium.   It was also that time that Yambia and 16 appeared by Kirillin's side.  Kirillin looked to make sure that Kuntar had been taken to safety as well.  The announcer and the monks had the big man on two lashed together stretchers and were taking him out to an awaiting ambulance.

"Yambia, I really must protest you being here!" 16 said hoping to draw Kirillin in as support. "You should not be fighting in your condition!"

"Our friend is in trouble!  I will not let him face this evil alone!" Yambia replied.

"Her condition?   No!  Yambia go on now!  16 and I can handle this!" Kirillin yelled.

"Dragon Elite! Attack!!!" The leader hissed.

"Too late! Here we go!" Yambia yelled as she powered up to Mystic Super Saiyan.

A warrior rushed in with his sword held high ready to remove Kirillin's head when 16 launched one of his fists and took the dead thing out.  It immediately reassembled itself and was prepared to attack again.  16 reconnected his hand and shot a laser beam at it.  Kirillin powered up to Super Saiyan Three, which seemed to cause the warriors of the dead to pause for just a second.

Meanwhile Bulma, Videl, Chi-Chi and Abigail was busy helping the spectators exit in an orderly fashion so that no one got crushed in the process, with mixed results.

Yambia couldn't understand it.  The warriors tried to attack her, but when they got close they seemed to cringe and shy away.

Kirillin seemed to be their main target.  He could hold his own in Super Saiyan Three, but his attacks only barely slowed them down long enough to reassemble themselves.   At the rate of power consumption of the Super Saiyan Three form, he was tiring out quickly.

16 was grappling with one undead creature that 16 caused to drop its sword.  Suddenly someone slashed the creature's head off.   16 looked to see who did it and was surprised to find Gerald standing their holding the creature's sword.  "Gerald!  Get out of here!  This isn't…" 16 tried to warn, but the creature's head flew back up to it's shoulders and reattached itself to its neck, then backhanded Gerald across the arena into the stadium wall.  Gerald slumped to the ground unmoving.

"Damned you to hell!"  16 yelled and picked up the creature and threw him straight up into the air.  He removed both hands, holding them under his armpits.  "Hell's Fire!!"  And completely disintegrated the creature.  Or so he thought.  The creature was slowly reassembling itself, and that attack took a lot of energy from 16.

Yambia tried to fly to her fallen father-in-law, but the creatures flew up to block her way.   "Damned you!" Yambia launched a powerful ki attack taking out three of the creatures blocking her.   To her surprise, they did not reassemble.  Something seemed funny though.   They almost looked pleased that Yambia had blasted them.  "What's going on?" Yambia thought.

The Elder Kai broke into her thoughts. **_"It's your mystic abilities Yambia.  They cannot stand up to that!   They are creatures of mystic darkness; only a creature of mystic light can defeat them!  You are that creature of mystic light!"_**

****

Yambia smiled.  "I know what to do now."  Yambia screamed and powered up to Mystic Super Saiyan Four.

Kirillin had almost run out of energy and had dropped out of Super Saiyan three altogether.  He had destroyed each of his attackers countless times, but they kept coming back almost instantaneously.  Kirillin watched helplessly as their leader raised his sword and plunged it towards his chest.  Part of him wanted to let it happen.  He was tired, so battered and bruised and in so much pain.   But something else was inside him now.  His "Saiyanness" screamed to fight, to defend himself.   And just as the point of the sword pierced his skin, he reached up and grabbed the sword blade with his bare hand.   

"No, NO!  You will not defeat me!" And with bleeding hand, he pushed the blade and the creature back.

16 had taken a spear to the back, and was fighting with only one arm since the motor relay for his other arm was damaged..   They were closing in on him for the final kill like a pack of undead wolves.

Then the sun went nova.

Yambia let the mystic power of her being pour out like rain from the sky.  Where that power touched, the undead creatures that Cordell summoned ceased to exist     When Yambia's power up was complete, only the helm of the leader remained to mark their passing.

Yambia powered down and flew to Gerald's side.

Sixteen hobbled after Yambia as best he could.

Kirillin found that his hand was now empty of the sword, looked down and seen the helmet.   He gingerly picked it up.   The Helmet spoke into Kirillin's mind for just one sentence.

**_"Thank you for releasing us!" _** This was not the same dead hissing voice that issued from the helmet earlier, but the strong voice of a warrior born.

"Y-your welcome," Was all Kirillin could think of to say, and then the helmet fell silent again.

"Gerald!  GERALD!" CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Yambia yelled, tears starting down her face.  There was no response.

"He is still alive, but just barely.  His heart is beating irregularly." 16 said.

"That thing hit him hard." Kirillin said as he ran up to the group. "Here is one of the Senzu Beans that Vegeta gave me in case I got hurt training for this tournament."

Yambia snatched the bean away from Kirillin and shoved it into Gerald's mouth.  "C'mon Gerald, chew this up and swallow it!"  

Gerald didn't respond at first so Yambia was manually working his lower jaw trying to get him to chew the bean.  Gerald finally seemed to respond and chewed the bean and swallowed it.

Gerald's eyes flew open. "YYYYYYUUUCK!!" he exclaimed. "What the hell was that?"

"A Senzu Bean.   You get used to them." Kirillin smiled. "They heal all your wounds and restore your energy."

Gerald got up off the ground. "Looks like you could use one of those too." 

Kirillin looked down at himself, he was a total mass of bruises, cuts, and abrasions, but nothing immediately life threatening.   He was proud of himself though.  Even after his long association with Saiyans, and his now being a Saiyan, he really had never once thought about what it means to be Saiyan, until the point of that sword was threatening to pierce his heard.  He felt like he'd passed some sort of rite ot passage.   He wondered vaguely if Goku and Vegeta would be proud.

"Sure could!" Kirillin said as he dug the last Senzu Bean from his pocket and scarfed it down.

Yambia turned to check out 16's damage by Bulma was already there looking him up and down. 

"Looks like you'll need to spend some time at Capsule Corporation big man." Bulma said.  "It will take a few hours to repair this damage."

"I must remain with Abigail and Yambia." 16 answered flatly.

About that time the announcer and five or six monks in battle helmets poke their heads around the corner.  

"Is the danger over?" The announcer said.

"Yeah, it's over." Kirillin said feeling more powerful than ever. "We can resume the tournament if you want."

"Yeah!  We could do that!   Just give us a half an hour to clean up and get everyone back to their seats."  The announcer exclaimed.

"What about her?" One of the monks pointed to where Pure Poison's body lay in a heap.

Gerald walked up to the announcer.

"You should write down that she gave her life in defense of this stadium." Gerald said. "And give her a hero's burial."

The announcer thought about the publicity that was going to come out of this.  "Yeah, that's what we'll do."  
  


"What about Kuntar?  How's he doing?" Kirillin said.

"Well, he won't be fighting any more this year, but we've given him a guaranteed spot next year so he won't have to qualify..  He seems happy with that."  The announcer said.

"Ok, I'll be in the contestant's waiting area if you need me then." Kirillin said.

16 turned to Bulma. "Other than the loss of movement in my arm, I've in no other immediate danger.  I would like to stay and watch the rest of the tournament."

"Sure.  I really don't see a problem with that.  The repairs will wait." Bulma smiled.

"Well, it's back to our seats then." Yambia smiled, turned and took three steps before clutching her stomach in pain.

"Yambia!  What's wrong!" Gerald exclaimed.

"Damned Saiyan babies kick hard I guess." Yambia straightened up smiling.


	47. Team One Attacks! Harsh Tears Of A King

Immortal7: No, I really don't look for Tien to play a big part in this fic.  And Yamucha is just too old.   Sure, the Ultimate Kai could rejuvenate him and restore his powers.  But since Puar's death he's been pretty depressed and all.   To tell the truth, I've never much liked Yamucha's character that much.  The reason why is summed up when Buu was threatening everyone at Kame's Lookout.  Kirillin attacked Buu to give everyone some small amount of time to get away.  Yamucha just sort of stood there looking stupid.  Sure, Kirillin didn't stand a chance, but at least he tried.    I like Tien, but with the number of characters I'm already juggling…. 

Absolute gratitude to all of you that have been reviewing!

On with the story!

+++++++++++++++++++++++

"What in the hell happened here?" Tien looked around the stadium in disbelief.  "I step out to get a slurpee at the 7-11 and you get attacked!"

"Yeah, that guy that Goku and Vegeta went off to fight sent some of his goons after us.  No biggie." Kirillin said.

"No Biggie?" Tien looked at the shorter man. "They could have destroyed the new stadium!  I helped design it you know!" 

Kirillin looked around the stadium; he really hadn't taken in the whole thing before.  It's true; it really is a work of art.  The huge statue of Hercule facing the huge statue of Goku was truly inspired.  The two greatest fighters of the tournament.  "I thought you didn't like Hercule?" Kirillin said.

"Well, I don't particularly.  But people still believe that the big ham saved the Earth from Cell, so I couldn't put Goku's statue up there without Hercule." Tien sighed.  "I'm going to go and see what I can do to help repair the arena and grounds so we can get the tournament going again.  In the meantime, try not to attract any more super villains, okay?

Kirillin smirked. "I'll try not to."  About that time a monk was passing by Kirillin and he realized he was still holding the helmet of the leader of the zombies that attacked him.  Kirillin got the monk's attention.

"Here, take this and treat it with respect.  It probably belongs in a museum.  I suspect it belonged to a great warrior once."  Kirillin said.

"I will take care of it right away sir." The Monk said and removed his gi top and wrapped the helmet within it and carried it away.

Kirillin looked up at the tote board.

Preliminaries 
Quarter Finals 

Jarhead

Bandit 

Bandit

Charlene

Charlene 

Grathor

Sir Crusher         

Sir Crusher 

Python Man

Lady Paine

Mr. Marvel 

Mr. Marvel

Kuntar

Kuntar (Too Ill To Continue) 

Pure Poison

Disqualified 

Kirillin

Big Frank

Shoulin Warrior

Fighting Dame

Crazy Legs MacDuffy

Mystery Man

"I guess that means I'm up next." Kirillin said as he entered the waiting area and spied the man calling himself 'Big Frank' off in the corner by himself.  

"All we can do now is wait until they get things repaired.   The stadium already seems to be full again." Kirillin said as he looked out at the crowed. Kirillin then took a second to look at the clothing he was wearing.  His gi was pretty banged up and dirty, with large rips in several places.  He needed to change, but the only other set of clothes he brought was one of the three sets of Saiyan Armor that Bura manufactured for him before they left.  "I guess that is appropriate under the circumstances." He thought to himself as he went to find a place to expand the armor from its capsule and change.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Whew! I'm glad that's over!" Bulma said. "Those guys were nasty!"

"And you Gerald!" Chi-Chi said with her 'I'm getting out my frying pan!' voice. "I don't know whether I should be proud of you for standing up to those creatures, or mad at you for almost getting yourself killed!   I've only known you for a couple of hours!  At least let a person get acquainted before you get killed!"

"I'm sorry." Gerald said averting his gaze to his shoes. "I guess I bit off more than I could chew."

Yambia sweat-dropped, then sighed. "Like father, like son."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Alright Supreme Kai, if you don't tell us what the hell is going on back on Earth we will teleport there ourselves!" Vegeta demanded angrily.

"No, that will not be necessary.  Kirillin, 16, and Yambia have handled the problem quite nicely.  Although I will admit it was a bit touch and go there for a few minutes.  But the danger is passed now."  The Supreme Kai said.

"What exactly happened?" Goku asked.

"Cordell raised some dead warriors and sent them to the Martial Arts Tournament to kill Kirillin."  The Supreme Kai said.

"Kirillin?  Why would Cordell target such a weak warrior?" Vegeta asked.

The Supreme Kai sighted.  "Well, I wanted this to be a surprise, but as near as I can tell, the Ultimate Kai has changed Kirillin into a Saiyan and granted him fantastic powers.   That was the strong ki you felt from Earth earlier."

"I thought that ki was familiar somehow." Goku smiled.

"Another new Saiyan?" Vegeta thought. "If they keep this up I might actually have a Kingdom soon." Vegeta smirked.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"So, where do you brats think you're going?" the stranger asked.

Roger tried his plan; he accelerated the bubble just before getting to whomever it was that Jessica felt.  But the being simply accelerated with them and hovered outside of the bubble.  He wore regal clothes, albeit tattered and torn and looking quite battle worn.  His hair swept up in a familiar candle flame pattern and his chin was adorned with a goatee.

"Y-you're Vegeta's father?" Gohan stammered.

This took the man by surprise. "You know my son?  How?"

As if on cue, every one with a tail unwrapped them and waved them towards the man so he could see.

"You're Saiyans?  Living Saiyans?  How is that possible?" King Vegeta was astounded.

"It's a long story sir." Goten said in awe of the man in front of them.

"Come, follow me." King Vegeta demanded.

Roger hesitated, waiting for orders from Piccolo.  Piccolo looked down at Jessica.

"I believe this is meant to be." Jessica said. "We should follow him."

"Go then Roger." Piccolo ordered.

King Vegeta eyed the four Saiyans. "You take orders from a Namek, and a girl?"

"We are traveling to save all that exists. We do what is necessary to get that job done." Trunks scowled at the once great king. "Grandfather."

Again King Vegeta was surprised.  He looked back hard at the man in front of him and knew instantly that it was true.

"You are Vegeta's brat?" King Vegeta said.

"I am Prince Vegeta's son!" Trunks scowled right back.

"I may have to teach you some manners while you are here boy.  Follow me." The King ordered again.

King Vegeta flew up four levels and flew towards the wall of the shaft.  The wall opened up and allowed them all in.  After three minutes of travel, the group came to a large river, which flowed out into a gigantic cavern.  At the far end of the cavern was a huge castle.  King Vegeta landed on the walkway leading up to the main entrance to the castle.   Roger landed the bubble behind King Vegeta.

"You can release the bubble here.  The air is breathable, if not a little foul." King Vegeta smirked.

Roger looked over to Piccolo who nodded his head.   Roger released the bubble and everyone walked around freely.

"Whew! That feels good!  He's right about the air though, I've been around septic tanks that smelled better than this!" Goten said.

"What did you expect in Hell?" Piccolo said. "C'mon, King Vegeta is going into the castle."

King Vegeta set a very brisk pace.  The others had to really walk to keep up.  Jessica finally just flew along behind him to keep up. Her legs were much shorter than the rest of the teams.

The Castle, a large and forbidding edifice was reasonably well appointed on the inside.  Numerous paintings and tapestries hung from the walls.  The theme was, of course, mostly of battle, death, and destruction.  Finally they approached a huge double door with what looked to be an engraving of some long ago battle.   There were two dead Saiyans guarding the doors.  As the king approached, the guards smartly opened the doors for the party to pass.  As Goten approached the door one of the guards jaw dropped.

"B-Bardock?  Is that you?" The Guards stammered. "It's me Totempo!  Don't you remember?"

"I'm sorry.  I'm not Bardock.  I'm Bardock's Grandson.  Son of Kakkarot.  My name is Goten." Goten said.

"Bardock's Grandson!  The resemblance is uncanny!  I.." Totempo started excitedly.

"Mind your place third class!" King Vegeta bellowed making Jessica wince.

Totempo immediately snapped to attention.  "Yes your majesty!  Forgive me."

"Humph! The King walked in and towards the opposite end of the chamber. "Follow me!"

Gotem passed by Totempo and whispered. "We'll talk later!" as they made their way towards the Throne Room.

Once they got inside, the doors closed and when Goten looked back the engraving on this side of the door depicted Bardock making his last stand against Frieza on that fateful day so long ago.

King Vegeta noticed that Goten had stopped and was openly staring at the relief.  Gohan had also stopped when he noticed.

"It is my torment." King Vegeta said. "To sit in my throne and see how I failed my people.  Look to the right, look inside Frieza's ship."

Everyone's eyes looked to Frieza's ship and saw King Vegeta's body face down on the floor of the ship.  Looking a little more to the right a room in the great ship was revealed, and sitting on a bunk was a small Saiyan child.

"Failures compounded by failures." King Vegeta said. "My only son given over to that monster.  By me!  I couldn't protect my people; I couldn't protect my own son.   This is the torment I deserve."

King Vegeta flew up and settled into his throne.   "So, I can only imagine that some extra-ordinary circumstances has brought four Saiyans, one Namek, and one.. What are you brat?"

"Human" Jessica said.

"One human child, all living, this deep into hell.  Before I decide what to do with you all, I would hear this tale."

Piccolo decided that he'd had enough of the arrogance. "We will tell you the tale, but before we do, and before you decide what to do with us, be warned that we are not like anyone you've ever encountered before.  Your grandson and the rest of the Saiyans here have defeated creatures vastly more powerful than Frieza ever dreamed of being.  Kakkarot himself defeated Frieza years ago, and your own grandson killed Frieza a little while after that.  I myself have attained powers that you cannot come close to equaling.  Do not seek to intimidate us.

King Vegeta slowly stood up and clenched his fists and yelled to go Super Saiyan.

"You were saying Namek?" King Vegeta seemed very confident.

"Show him people." Piccolo smirked.

The four Saiyans spread out to give each other room and powered up.  Gohan, Goten, and Trunks stayed at Super Saiyan Four while Roger went Mystic Super Saiyan Three.   Piccolo powered up to his max.

"Is that the best you can do grandfather?" Trunks gave a smirk that his father would have been proud of.

King Vegeta couldn't believe the sheer power he was feeling coming from the new arrivals.  It was totally unprecedented!   Not even the legendary was said to be this powerful!

"Piccolo, can I go spar with King Vegeta?" Jessica smiled at the large Namek.

"Well yes Jessica.  Go and have some fun." Piccolo said.  What about it Vegeta, care to spar with this little brat?"

"Ah.. I guess." King Vegeta was still in shock but he put himself into a defensive posture. "Bring it on brat."

Suddenly Jessica was behind him. "By the way, my name is Jessica, not brat." Jessica said as she slapped King Vegeta through the air.

"Wha?!?!?  How did she move that fast?" King Vegeta thought as he regained control of his flight.  "Sh-She just slapped me!  Barely put any effort into it at all!  How can she be that strong?.   Damned I wish I had a scouter!"

"Wouldn't do you a bit of good grandfather.  They would simply explode." Trunks smirked again.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are irritatingly similar to your father?" King Vegeta smirked.

"Quite often. I have also heard that my father is irritatingly similar to you." Trunks smirked back.

King Vegeta looked shocked and he floated back and settled back onto his throne as he powered down.  "Does Prince Vegeta ever talk about me."

Just once.  When he and Goku had too much to drink.  Trunks said.

"Goku?" King Vegeta wondered.

"You my know him as Kakkarot." Trunks answered.

"What did he say?" King Vegeta wanted to know.

"I was a small boy" Trunks began "The weekend after we defeated Buu, father and Kakkarot had one of their rare, and often frightening, bonding sessions which naturally included seeing which one was stronger.  Father and Kakkarot was at a stalemate until father got mad and told Kakkarot to stop sandbagging, which was when Kakkarot went Super Saiyan Level Three and kicked father's butt."

"It's still hard to believe that a third class could attain the level of Super Saiyan!  Go on." King Vegeta said.

Trunks decided to keep his particular theories regarding Super Saiyans to himself for the time being. "After the sparing session, father and Kakkarot found all the beer and wine that mother had purchased for the New Year's celebration scheduled for the next month.  The annual New Years party is one of the biggest blowouts of the year at the company my grandfather started and I am currently president of.  The beer and wine was meant to entertain 3,000 employees and family members.

"Wait a minute.  Are you saying that you are an important person on the planet you are living on?" King Vegeta asked.

"Earth.  Yes, I suppose I am." Trunks said.

That gave King Vegeta a feeling of pride. "Go on with your story then."

"Well, to make a long story short, father and Kakkarot drank most of the beer, and all of the wine between them in an insane "I'll drink you under the table!" contest.   Father won and Kakkarot spent the night sleeping in a tree where father tied him." Trunks snickered at this.  So did King Vegeta.

"Later that evening father came in just before I went to sleep to tell me that he had finally defeated Kakkarot at something.   Just before he left, in his drunken state, his defenses came down for just a minute.  He reached out and patted me on the head, pulled my covers up and turned to leave the room.  I remember I called him back and asked him if he really meant it when he said he was proud of me, just before he died." Trunks said.

"He died?" King Vegeta looked up sharply.

"Yes, but he was wished back with the Dragon Balls that the Nameks created. Trunks said.

"Ah yes, I remember hearing that legend when I was young.  Please go on." King Vegeta  asked.

"His eyes momentarily went hard again, but then softened up.  "Yes Trunks, I'm very proud of you.  Nothing can change that." Father said and he sat down on the edge of my bed.  He was pretty unsteady and wavered back and forth.  Then he went into a long speech and I will try to remember everything he said."  Trunks continued.

"When I was about your age my son, I was given over to Frieza for training by my father.  For a long time I felt betrayed by my father.  I realized, after a while, that he thought that what he was doing was for the good of all his people.  But it still hurt.  Then I heard that my father died trying to rescue me from Frieza just before the planet Vegeta was destroyed.  At first I thought that it would make what had happened hurt less.  For a long time I didn't know why.  But as I was about to sacrifice myself to kill Buu, and I looked at you, I finally realized what it was.  My father never once said he was proud of me.  It would have been the one thing that would have stopped the hurt.  I thought that I should not leave this plane of existence without telling you, even if it was just once.  And yes, I meant every word."

Trunks finished and the room was deathly silent.

King Vegeta finally raised his eyes. "You should all get some rest now, the girl looks like she needs some sleep."

Piccolo looked down and Jessica was leaned against his leg sleeping soundly.

"Totempo!" King Vegeta bellowed.

"Yes sire!" Totempo ran into the room.

See to the needs of our guests, show them to our finest sleeping quarters, such as they are and get someone to replace you at the door.  King Vegeta demanded.

Totempo smiled.  "Right away sire."

Totempo escorted everyone out of the throne room. "We should eat something before you rest." Totempo said.  "We don't have much, but it will be filling."

Goten smiled. "Don't worry about the food Totempo, just set up thirty or so tables and let us do the rest."

Trunks hung back so that he was the last one to exit the room and paused looking back at the King whose back was to him.

King Vegeta sensed Trunks lingering presence. "Goodnight brat." 

Trunks smirked. "Goodnight grandfather." He then followed the others.

Had Trunks looked back one more time, he might have noticed the single tear flowing down the great king's face.


	48. Team One Attacks! Pilaf! What Are Doin...

Hahahaha! During the mental strain of making up enough names for the bouts I forgot to put Tien in at the 16th spot. I will have to go back and fix that, but for now we'll pretend I did it right the first time and go on. Oops! Okay, on with the story!

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Kirillin stepped into the ring against Big Frank and looked across the ring at the big man. He was indeed huge. Not fat huge like Kuntar, but just one large mass of muscles. Kirillin gave him quick once over. This guy has really trained! His ki level was about the same as Kirillin's ki level when Vegeta first arrived on Earth. Not anything Kirillin need be afraid of,

but for a human it was huge! Big Frank walked to the center of the ring and waited for Kirillin to join him. 

"May we fight with honor." The big man said and bowed low before Kirillin. Kirillin returned the bow and both combatants returned to their corners.

"My, that was different. Usually these big guys are big mouth gas bags." Kirillin thought to himself. Kirillin decided to cut the guy some slack and make a good fight out of it instead of smacking the guy out of the ring two seconds after the gong.

"Let the match begin!" The announcer finally exclaimed. And the gong sounded.

Big Frank was no fool, he had seen Kirillin turn into a gold fighter earlier, and seen the strength of the little man during his fight against whatever the hell those abominations were that attacked the stadium. If Big Frank had been a lesser man, he would have simply left the stadium and not looked back. But Frank had always been a stubborn child and grew up to be a stubborn man. He came here to fight, even if the fight was against a living legend, he was going to put all he had into it. Big Frank thought that he might have a chance if he struck fast, first, and hard.

Kirillin had just dropped into a defensive posture, and was in no big hurry about the match, when Big Frank was already in his face. Big Frank struck Kirillin with every ounce of force he could muster hoping to take the tiny titan out in one decisive move. "crack!" the sound of bone breaking was deafening.

Kirillin did not move a muscle.

Big Frank stood back realizing his attack had been a mistake. Big Frank bowed low to Kirillin.

"I relent." Big Frank said simply. And walked out of the arena.

Later Kirillin heard a monk talking about how Big Frank broke 23 bones in his hand, wrist, and arm during that one punch.

The announcer looked on with jaw dropped watching the big man leave the arena.

Ok then, can we have The Shoulin Warrior and Fighting Dame to the arena please!" The announcer finally said.

An interesting albeit short fight ensued. The Shoulin Warrior's fighting technique seemed flawless, and he seemed to have mastered the use of his ki to stay in the air for short periods of time. He couldn't actually fly it seemed, but he could float for a few seconds which seemed to disorientate Fighting Dame who was kicked out of the ring twenty seconds into the bout. 

The Shoulin Warrior moved into the quarterfinals. 

"Excellent! Good fight!" The announcer exclaimed into the mike.

The audience had finally started to relax and enjoy the matches again after the horrible events of that morning. They were cheering and jeering again.

"Will Crazy Legs MacDuffy and Tien please step into the ring!" The announcer exclaimed. Tien is a veteran of this tournament and has been the champion for the last two years straight!" 

Tien obviously had a following in the audience by the sound of the applause and cheering.

"Crazy Legs MacDuffy is a returning contestant having been eliminated in the preliminary round two years ago.

Tien remembers this guy. He hails from Scotland by is an expert in the art of kickboxing. Very fast, and a serious competitor. 

"Let the match begin!" The announcer exclaimed.

Tien decided to take the defensive to see if MacDuffy had improved at all since the last tournament. He had, quite a bit in fact. MacDuffy wasted no time in exploiting the openings that Tien was purposefully leaving. He actually made contact with several techniques. Tien was a bit taken aback by his competitor's speed and actually had to power up a bit to block everything.

"This guy is good! I think the overall caliber of competitors has gone way up since the first time I competed in the tournament. Saiyans notwithstanding of course." Tien thought to himself. "Now let's see how he handles being on the defensive."

Tien launched a flurry of punches and kicks at what Tien considered a fairly lazy speed. Of course, the average human, they could barely see what Tien was doing. Incredibly, MacDuffy managed to block or duck most of the techniques. At the end of Tien's attack, MacDuffy was going to have a nice shiner on his right eye, and his lip was dribbling some blood.

"I've ne'er seen any laddie move thot fast before!" MacDuffy said as he spit out some blood and smiled back at Tien. It was pretty obvious that MacDuffy had some loose teeth.

"I'm not even warmed up yet." Tien said as he disappeared and reappeared behind MacDuffy and booted him out of the arena.

"And there you have it folks! Tien will move to the quarterfinals, which brings the preliminary matches to a close! Stick around folks, the quarter final matches will start immediately!" The announcer exclaimed. "These promise to be exciting matches indeed! Will Bandit and Charlene please come to the arena!"

The matches for the quarterfinals were pretty dull. Bandit beat Charlene without even working up a sweat. Sir Crusher wailed on Mr. Marvel, there seemed to be some grudge between them and Sir Crusher had to be warned that he was in danger of violating Videl's rule before he threw Mr. Marvel out of the ring for the win. Kirillin got a pass-match due to Kuntar's inability to fight; Kirillin was automatically passed into the semi finals. And Tien defeated The Shoulin Warrior after showing him what real flying was all about. So, going into the semi finals, the tote board looked like this:

Preliminaries
Quarter Finals
Semi Finals

Jarhead

Bandit

Bandit

****

Bandit

Charlene

Charlene

Grathor

Sir Crusher 

Sir Crusher
****

Sir Crusher

Python Man

Lady Paine

Mr. Marvel

Mr. Marvel

Kuntar

Kuntar (Too Ill To Continue)

Pure Poison

Disqualified

Kirillin III

Kirillin III
****

Kirillin III (Pass Bout)

Big Frank

Shoulin Warrior

Shoulin Warrior

Fighting Dame

Crazy Legs MacDuffy

Tien

Tien

****

Tien

After a short break to give the fighters a chance to eat and refresh them selves, the semi finals began.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen! The semi finals are underway! Will Bandit and Sir Crusher please come to the arena!" The announcer asked. Bandit stood a good 6' 5" with short, blond and curly hair. He wasn't heavily muscled, but was obviously well toned. He wore purple boxing shorts, and a red tank top.

Sir Crusher stood a full head taller than Bandit, very heavily muscled, with a general body build that was very reminiscent of Nappa. He had long brownish red hair that flowed down his back and shoulders. Kirillin noticed that the man had more scars on his face and body than anyone he ever seen before..

"Man, that guy's been through some combat!" Kirillin thought. 

Bandit noticed one other thing, the complete lack of emotion on Sir Crusher's face. "Man, I can't read this guy!" Bandit thought. Bandit also noticed that the guy looked like he'd been through a war zone.

"Hey Tien. I don't feel a bit of ki from Sir Crusher at all." Kirillin said.

"Yeah, no that you mention it, neither do I." Tien confirmed. "You think he's an android or something?"

"Could be, the lack of a ki, the lack of emotion on the face, it does add up to android, doesn't it?" Kirillin said.

"Yeah. We need to keep an eye on this match. Bandit's rash, but he's a good kid. I've been training him for a few years now." Tien said.

"I'm with you then." Kirillin said.

Back in the ring, the gong had just sounded and Sir Crusher was hot after Bandit. 

"Man! Is he fast for such a big guy!" Bandit lamented. "Bastard almost got me with that last attack. "He's fast, but he's wild. He is throwing punches without any real sort of fighting technique. He's leaving plenty of openings."

Bandit decided to take the next opening offered to him and ducked under a round-house punch and threw a quick jab to the stomach and came back high with a hay-maker to the point of the big man's chin.

-tink- -TINK-

"Tink?!?!?!! Sounds like I'm punching metal!" 

Bandit let his attention get distracted for a split second and it was all that the big guy needed to land an elbow to the side of Bandit's head. Bandit slid along the arena floor and almost fell off the edge. He caught himself just in time and flew up about 30 feet thinking himself safe from Sir Crusher. Sir Crusher looked up at him with that still unemotional face. If Bandit didn't know better, he would have said the guy was wearing a mask.

"Damned that hurt!" Bandit thought to himself. "Stupid! Pay attention to what is going on around you! Look at him. He's completely unfazed by my punches!"

Then to Bandit's surprise, Sir Crusher lifted off the arena floor and flew straight up at him.

"What?!?!? How is he doing that? I don't feel a single erg of ki!" Bandit thought while ducking Sir Crusher's attacks.

Bandit went on the offensive again, throwing dozens of punches and kicks that the big man had trouble blocking and dodging. Each time fist or foot would connect, that same metallic sound would ring out. At the end, Sir Crusher wasn't a bit damaged.

"I'm not hurting this guy like this. I'll power up a bit and see if I can win this thing." Bandit thought to himself and powered up considerably. As a white aura formed around Bandit, Sir Crusher was coming in for another attack. As he did, Bandit swung a roundhouse at the things cheek and connected solidly. Sir Crusher's head rang like a bell and he staggered back several feet. When the creature finally did regain its balance, it was apparent that Sir Crusher was indeed some sort of robot. The cheek was dented and broken and there was a couple of broken circuit boards and some wiring hanging from its face.

Never one to pass up an opportunity, Bandit press his attack by flying in and throwing a solid elbow strike to the creature's chest. Part of the chest cavity caved in and Bandit discovered some sort of chest plate. He grabbed it and pulled hard. The plate came loose with the sound of several shorting circuits, and the smell of ozone in the air. The creature stood back up and faced Bandit. 

To Bandit's surprise, there was a small man sitting in the chest compartment controlling Sir Crusher.

"Pilaf!" Kirillin yelled.

The announcer appeared to be consulting an old monk/dog about the rules in such an event. The announcer came back and disqualified Sir Crusher on the grounds that the robot was not a naturally occurring part of Pilaf's body.

"No you can't do that! I need the prize money to take over the world!!" The little man screamed.

Bandit powered up a ki attack and blew Sir Crusher's legs off, then walked over and kicked Pilaf out of the arena, while he still occupied what was left of the robot.

"Nooooo!!! I'll get you for this kid!!" Pilaf threatened as he ran from the Stadium.

Bandit powered up another ki attack and vaporized the rest of Sir Crusher.

"Umm.... And in an amazing turn of events, Bandit will be one of our finalists!" The announcer exclaimed.

Bandit left the arena floor muttering about fake contestants and asshole little blue men spoiling his fight.

"Will Tien and Kirillin III please step into the arena!!" The announcer said excitedly. This was the fight he was waiting for all day! His grandfather told him about the original Kirillin many times from the days when he used to announce and referee the World's Martial Arts Tournaments, and he has seen Tien fight many times. If things went as he suspected they would, this would be the match of the day!

The announcer quickly introduced the fighters and went over their credentials.

"Let the match begin!!" The announcer said and the gong sounded.

Tien and Kirillin disappeared from sight travelling at speeds beyond the capability of the human eye to follow.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Would someone PLEASE tell me what in the hell is going on here?

Gerald, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Videl, and 16 all turned their heads suddenly.

"Marron?" Bulma finally said.

"Yes it's me! A couple hours ago, I'm sitting in my office, minding my own business, creating a quiz I have to administer tomorrow and decide I'd take a break. So I flip on the television and guess what I saw?" Marron looked pissed.

"Um.. Day of our Lives?" Bulma offers.

"The $20,000.00 Pyramid?" Chi-Chi counters.

"The Nature Show on the Discovery Channel?" 16 offers.

"NO!! I see my DEAD father out there fighting some walking dead things in this tournament!" Marron is almost screaming. "Is he in some sort of disguise or something? I barely recognized him! And why is he calling himself Kirillin III??"

"You'd better sit down Marron. This is a long story." Chi-Chi tried to calm Marron down. "First, I know you and Videl know each other, but do you know Yambia, and Gerald over there? No? Ok, Yambia is another Saiyan that Vegeta and Gerald's son, Roger, found out in space. Roger and Yambia fell in love and bonded after Roger wished on the Dragon Balls to become a Saiyan and.."

"Wait!! Hold on!!! Look Chi-Chi, just start at the beginning would ya?" Marron had her hands on her head.

"Ok, well this all started when Vegeta decided that he wanted a warrior's death and decided to go wish for one with the Namekian Dragon Balls.........

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Tien and Kirillin were both a bit battered when they landed back on the arena squaring off against each other.

"You're mine this time Tien." Kirillin smirked.

"Not a chance runt! You never could beat me even on your best day!" Tien said. "The fact that you've got a nose now just gives me something new to break!" Tien smirked right back.

"What a stroke of luck!" Kirillin thought. "Tien stepped out and didn't see me go Super Saiyan Three earlier! Is he in for a shock!"

Kirillin concentrated and went Super Saiyan, then Super Saiyan Two.

Tien was clearly not expecting this. "What! You're a Super Saiyan!"

"That's right!" Kirillin said.

"Well, then this gives me an opportunity to test all these years of training. I too have reached a new level." Tien grinned.

Tien brought his arms up and clasped his hands together and began to power up. Suddenly a bright light enveloped the warrior and he screamed his transformation into space.

When the light died down, a previously unseen Tien stood there. In addition to his three eyes, Tien had an additional set of arms, and a Saiyan like tail, only far longer. Tien wrapped his tail around his waist as he had seen Vegeta do on several occasions.

"I didn't think I would need to ascend to this form for this fight. But it feels good." Tien attacked.

Even in Super Saiyan Two, Kirillin was hard pressed against Tien's new power. 

"How does one block punches and kicks coming from four arms and two legs?" Kirillin wondered.

But all in all, Kirillin was doing great. He did manage to block or duck most of what Tien dished out, and the techniques that were landing wasn't doing Kirillin much harm. Tien seemed to realize this after a few seconds and pulled out all the stops.

"Damned it! I can't loose!" Tien said as he screamed and went 100% of his power.

Kirillin felt the drastic rise in Tien's power both on his senses, and in the punches and kicks Tien was delivering. They were really hurting him now.

Kirillin decided it was time to go on the defensive and began his own flurry of punches and kicks ending with a round kick to Tien's rib cage. This temporarily took the wind from Tien's lungs.

Kirillin then powered up to Super Saiyan Three.

From that point on, it was all Kirillin. 

Kirillin darted in and out of Tien's defenses at will leaving a bruised and battered warrior barely able to stay on his feet. Kirillin finally picked him up and tossed him out of the arena, and then powered down.

"Alright what a fight!!" The announcer said. The crowed was going wild over it. "It's not often that we get to see such a demonstration of marital art skills!!"

The crowd was now standing in their seats applauding Tien and Kirillin.

Tien and Kirillin just walked back to the waiting area after Kirillin helped Tien up and they shook hands.

"That damned Hercule was such a cracked-pot, but at least he knew how to give the audience a show before, during, and after the actual fight." The announcer lamented to himself.

"Kirillin moves up to the final bout!" The announcer said. "There will be a 30 minute recess for the warriors to prepare."

"You okay Tien?" Bandit asked as Tien and Kirillin passed by.

"I'm fine Bandit, but I'm afraid that we won't get to fight today." Tien said.

Bandit just looked at Tien, then Kirillin, then went back to staring out the door.

"Is your student strong?" Kirillin asked.

"Yes, stronger than I am this year. He seems to be a lot like Goku in that department. He has tremendous natural ability." Tien explained. "Last tournament he almost beat me, and this year I expected him to beat me fairly easily. I've never met anyone outside of the Saiyans with that kind of natural power. All I've done is taught him how to control and focus it. The rest he has done on his own. You won't beat him easily Kirillin."

"Well, at least he'll be a challenge." Kirillin teased Tien.

"Next time bud, you're all mine!" Tien bragged as he walked off to hit the shower.

Kirillin turned and leaned against the wall and patiently waited for the final match.


	49. Team One Attacks! To Redeem My People, ...

"M-my word!!" Tao Kaioshin gasped. "He shed a tear!  I wouldn't have thought it possible, but he shed a tear!"  Tao Kaioshin thought for several moments, or was it a million years?  Time seems to be so elastic to the great God.

"That's it!  This is the answer I've sought!   Heheehe!  Hang on fellas, help is on the way!" Tao Kaioshin spun on his heel and jumped headlong into the eternity pool."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Goten finally got to sleep after several hours of discussing his Grandfather's exploits with Totempo.  It seems that Totempo and Bardock were best friends before the monster Frieza blew up Vegeta-sai.  Best friends, Totempo explained, had slightly different connotations in Saiyan culture than it does in Earth Culture.  The words used in Saiyago more accurately translated to "Warriors in Blood."  Any way, the stories that Goten was told about his grandfather was some of the most raunchy and sometimes depraved tales Goten had ever heard.  He was glad that Bardock no longer thought that way.

"Totempo?" Goten interrupted.

"Yes Goten?" Totempo answered.

"You do know that the things you and grandfather did were wrong, don't you?" Goten asked

"Of course, it's why I'm here.  I am also aware that refusing to serve Frieza would have resulted in our extermination." Totempo said.

"Not to point out the obvious.  But didn't you do everything Frieza said, and didn't he still try his best to exterminate all of the Saiyans?" Goten said.

"That is true." Totempo said, lowering his head.

"Do you know where Bardock is right this very minute?" Goten asked.

Totempo looked at Goten sharply.  "No, do you??"

"Yes, he is with my father, Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz, and a bunch of others, along with ourselves here, trying to defeat a great evil that has threatened all of existence.   They have been given their lives back."

"What?!?!?  How is this possible?" Totempo asked.

"Hell was never meant to be a permanent place of punishment Totempo.  There are ways to be forgiven, if you are ready to accept responsibility for your own actions, and feel remorse for those that you have wronged." Goten explained.

"But Frieza ordered...." Totempo began.

"No Totempo.  You must accept responsibility for your own actions." Goten said again.

"But Frieza would have killed us!!" Totempo tried again.

"Then you would have done the right thing, and not need forgiveness." Goten answered. "People have defied Frieza, and died for it before.  They are in, shall we say, a happier place now."

Totempo got up slowly and walked towards the door to Goten's room. "I will think about what you have said Goten.  It makes sense.   Goodnight Goten my friend" Totempo left closing the door behind him.

"Goodnight Totempo." Goten was asleep before his head hit the stone pillow.

The next morning, Team One woke up feeling refreshed.  Naturally, the Saiyans went in search of Breakfast.   Before they got very far, a tall Saiyan Woman stopped them and informed them that they were ordered to eat with the King that morning and they were to follow her.  The gang looked at each other and groaned a bit, but figured that was the King's way of telling them that he wanted them to eat with him and was probably as polite in invitation as they could expect from King Vegeta.  So they graciously obeyed the order.  

Upon entering the King's dining room, the mood took a definite turn for the worse.   The food was Hell food.  Skull Soup, Worm Gruel, etc..   Even Piccolo that didn't need to eat almost got ill.

"We can't eat this!" Trunks said.

"It's all we got brat." King Vegeta started eating.

Trunks used a low level ki blast and vaporized the contents of the huge table.

"Why did you do that?!?!?!?" The King bellowed.

Trunks reached into his pocket and pulled out two Dynocaps that he had filled before coming on this mission.  Goten also had a pocket full of them.

Trunks depressed the button and threw the cap onto the middle of the table.  The capsule made a slight popping noise and dispensed a meal fit for a king to overflowing on the table.

"By the great Kame!!"  King Vegeta exclaimed.  "Real Food!"  King Vegeta dug in with a vengence.

By the time the others stopped laughing and started eating, King Vegeta had already consumed a 24 Lbs. Turkey, four Snickers Bars, two dozen deviled eggs, and an entire case of Faygo Root Beer.

It didn't take long for the food to be eaten, and everyone's hunger satiated. 

"Mr. Piccolo, We have to leave soon.  Our time here is almost over." Jessica said.

Piccolo wasn't sure what she meant by, "our time", but he had come to trust the little girls Judgement.

"Ok everyone, it's time to get ready to go.  Everyone say their last good-byes, we still have a mission to perform."  Piccolo ordered.

To the surprise of the King, Jessica walked up to him and took a hold of his hand.  The King looked down, eyes hard, and then looked into the little girls eyes.  King Vegeta's heart melted just a bit.

"This isn't good-bye sir." Jessica smiled.

"What do you mean?" King Vegeta squated down to her eye level.

"Someone will come here right after we leave.  He will ask you to do things you may not understand at first.  Will you trust me?"  Jessica said.

King Vegeta looked into Jessica's eyes long and hard and for what was perhaps the first time in his existence, King Vegeta was ready to trust this little girl.  "Yes, I believe I will."

"You must go with this person, and you must do everything that he says, and you mustn't let your pride get in the way.  Do you understand?" Jessica met the Kings gaze without flinching.

"I will do my best if you say so." The King smiled. "On my honor as the King of all Saiyans.   

The conversation between Jessica and the King was at a low whisper, so no one else really heard what had been said except for Piccolo.  Jessica released Vegeta's hand and began to walk away, she turned back and said.

"Remember sire, nobody is beyond redemption that truly seeks it." 

"I will remember that." The King answered.

The King's eyes scanned his visitors and came to rest on his Grandson.  A couple of steps brought him face to face with Trunks.   King Vegeta reached onto his cape and unsnapped the shoulder garrots.   "Do you have one of those empty capsules?"

"Yes, I do." Trunks said

"You are to give this to your father, along with this letter." King Vegeta said handing over the cape and a letter sealed with the crest of the Vegeta Royal House. "I wrote this last night, but it's been in my heart forever."

"Tell Vegeta that he is King of all Living Saiyans now.  I only regret that I will not be able to attend his coronation."  King Vegeta said.

Trunks took the items and reached into his pocket and retrieved an empty Dynocap.   He placed the items on the ground, pushed the button, and tossed the cap on top of the cape and letter.  The items were swept inside of the dynocap and sealed in.

"Father will appreciate your efforts grandfather.  This is probably goodbye." Trunks turned on his heal to leave with the others.

"Trunks!!" King Vegeta yelled.

"Yes?" Trunks turned back.

"I......   I......" The King was fighting a huge internal battle. "I-I am p-proud of you t-too!"  The King finally stammered out and quickly turned his face away with his fists clenched tight.

Trunks stood for a moment.  This was not expected. "And I am proud to be your Grandson, King of all the Saiyans."

"Y-you'd better go now brat.  Before Totempo here starts crying or something equally as gross.   Totempo!  go and show our guests back to the shaft."  King Vegeta ordered when he noticed his subject standing in front of him.

"Yes sire!" Totempo jumped at once. "Forgive my weak emotionalism!"

Totempo led the party back towards the shaft, smiling a secret smile.  He never thought he'd see the day that he would see King Vegeta cry like a newborn whelp.  But Totempo didn't think less of his King for it.  For some reason that he didn't quite understand, it raised his opinion of the King exponentially.

As they walked back towards the shaft, thousands upon thousands of Saiyans left their homes to come and see the living Saiyan visitors.

"Why are they all out here?" Gohan asked.

"They wish to see and confirm that the Saiyan race is not dead." Totempo said.

Roger smiled.  "Should we give them a show?"

"I think we should!  It's not everyday that one gets to see a Super Saiyan Level Five!"  Gohan said.

"Super Saiyan Level Five!!!" Totempo exclaimed.

"Any objections Piccolo?" Trunks asked.

Piccolo looked around at all the faces which easily numbered into the 100s of thousands now.   For the first time in their recent memories they looked hopeful.

"Go for it guys.   Don't hurt anything." Piccolo answered.

"Let do a real show then!" Roger said as he powered up to Mystic Super Saiyan Three.

The crowed took a collective step back and ewwed and ahhhed.

"That's nothing!" Gohan said as he powered up to Mystic Super Saiyan Five.   Roger had to throw a ki shield around Gohan until the change was complete.

"This is impossibe!" Totempo yelled over the din.

Roger used his ki shield to dampen the kis of Trunks and Goten while they both went Super Saiyan Five.

"Roger, and you cover us while we do fusion?" Goten asked.

"No!  It's too much energy for me." Roger said wisely for a change.

"Ok, this will have to do then." Goten said.

"You want them to see a fusion?  C'mon Piccolo, time for Rogiiccolo  to make an appearance!" Roger yelled.

"Groan!  Do I have to!" Piccolo lamented.

"Yes you do!" Jessica tugged at his cape.

"Sigh..  Very well then, get into position and we'll equalize our powers."  Piccolo relented.

Fuuuuu ssion    HA!!

The crowed was momentarily blinded by a great light.   When everyone's vision returned, Rogicolo stood there as great and proud as an Eagle.  Rogiccolo was able to use Roger's ki shield to prevent injury or damage during the fusion process.

"Thank you all." Totempo said almost reverently.

"For what Totempo?" Rogiccolo asked.

For showing our people that we have left behind a great and wonderful legacy.   That our existence wasn't just a waste.   We will remember this day always."  With that, Totempo bowed low, and one by one, row by row, every Saiyan followed suit.

Trunks stepped forward. "Thank you.  Thank you for showing us that we came from worthwhile roots.   Good bye to one and all.   Roger?  I mean Rogiccolo?"

Everyone powered down and gathered close to Rogiccolo and the blue bubble enveloped them and they floated out over the shaft.  Not one Saiyan moved, or stood up from their bow until the bubble was well out of sight, heading further into the abyss.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

King Vegeta watched all that transpired from his chamber window.  Suddenly, he felt a huge power materialize in back of him.  He did not turn.

"So, you can cry after all King Vegeta.   Does that mean that you are finally ready to take responsibility for your own actions and seek redemption?"  Tao Kaioshin asked.

Remembering the girls words King Vegeta swallowed his pride. "I am." He said simply.

"What about your people?" Tao Kaioshin asked.

"I believe they will follow me.  Or at least most of them will."   A long pause. "We will all seek redemption."  King Vegeta said at last.

"I am glad King Vegeta.  When do you wish to et started?" Tao Kaioshin asked.

"The sooner, the better." King Vegeta answered. "By the way, who are you?"

"I am Tao Kaioshin.   The Ultimate Kai." Came the answer.

"I was foretold of your coming.  I was told to cooperate even if I have to swallow my pride. I promised that I would.   I will do my best to keep that promise, but be warned that it may not always be easy for me." King Vegeta said.

"Give your best effort, that is all anyone can ask."  Tao Kaioshin explained.

Totempo entered the chamber to see who Vegeta was talking to.

"It's okay Totempo.  He's a friend." King Vegeta said.

"Friend sire?!?!?" Totempo said a bid flustered.

"Yes, a friend."

"Can you arrange it so that I might talk to all of the Saiyans at the same time?" King Vegeta asked.

"Of course."  A wave of the Ultimate Kai's hand. "There, go ahead."

"My people, this is King Vegeta, please stop whatever you are doing and listen.  Today we will change our destinies.  We will embark upon a journey that will take us to places that we may not wish to see.  But our ultimate destination will be highly desireable.  I have no idea what that ultimate destination might be, but I do know that it's better than the destination we will find along our current path.  I have been told that redemption can be had by anyone who seeks it.  My wish, for myself and my people, is that we seek redemption for our wrongs together.  This will mean that we must take responsibility for our own individual actions.  This will mean that we are remorseful of those actions.  This will mean that we will need to swallow a small amount of pride, for a long term gain for our people.  100 years ago, I would never have considered such a course of action.  Such a course of action would be a sure sign of weakness.  Some of you may still think that way, and those that do are welcomed to stay here and continue down your current path with no fear of reprisals from me.  I invite all who will come to a new path a path of redemption for our people.  If you are ready for a new path, come to the palace as soon as you can get here.  

"Excellent King Vegeta." Tao Kaioshin said. "Couldn't have said that any better myself."

The bubble floated down rather slowly at first.  Piccolo tried to get his bearings and see if he could sense any new threats. He couldn't feel anything or anyone.

"I don't feel anything below us Piccolo." Jessica said. "We are now at level 3214."

"Ok, can we speed this thing up a bit?" Trunks said.

"Ok, but not too fast." Piccolo answered. "I don't want to run into any trouble before we even know it's there."

Roger sped up to about 125 kph.   "Jessica's abilities seem to have a pretty huge range Piccolo.  She sensed King Vegeta almost 500 k before we actually reached him."

"Very well, but no faster!" Piccolo admonished.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Some 30 million Saiyans now stood around the Palace, and floated in the air, and was lined up down the corridors.

"So, this is all but about 1,000 Saiyans that have decided to stay.." King Vegeta said. "What now?"

"Now?  Now we go and train." Tao Kaioshin snapped his fingers and all of the willing Saiyans disappeared from Hell.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Did you feel that Vegeta?" Goku said

"No Kakkarot.  You know, you're always feeling stuff.  What is it this time?" Vegeta scowled.

"Hey, can I help it if  I'm more in touch with the Universe than you are?" Goku teased. "Well, actually I don't know what it was.  It seemed to be a shift of some sort." 

"A shift?" Vegeta said.

"Yeah.  Like someone took a whole lot of ki energy, and put it somewhere else." Goku said scratching the back of his head.

"Can you tell where it went?" Vegeta said.

"No.  It happened so fast that all I got was a glimse of it." Goku said. "The energy seemed familiar somehow though."

"Well, I for one am not going to worry about it."  Vegeta said. "It's probably that Great Kai doing something weird.   I mean besides running around turning people into Saiyans."

"You mean back into Saiyans."  Goku thought. "Remember that Humans were Saiyans at one time."

"True.  I still seems weird though.   Kirillin as a Saiyan I mean." Vegeta smiled.

"Yeah, that does seem out of the ordinary doesn't it?" Goku said.

"Alright Granpa!  It's time to face the music!"  Goku turned to see Pan powering up to Super Saiyan Four challenging him to spar.

"If you will excuse me Vegeta, one of my brats is feeling like they've gotten to big for their breaches this morning." Goku said.

"Of course." Vegeta flew up to a small rock outcropping and sat down to watch. "This should be interesting.

"Brat!!  I'll show you brat!" Pan attacked full force.


	50. Team One Attacks! Save Vegeta!

Luna Inverse: Yes! I have plans for King Vegeta and all 30,000,000 of his subjects!! Muahahaaha!! Well, except for the 1,000 meatheads that made the wrong decision. My general philosophy of life is that no matter how attractive a choice may be, there is always a few meatheads that just don't get the picture. Like a few years back with Mt. St Helen was about to blow up and everyone was asked to evacuate their homes there was one or two people that just refused to budge. And died as a result. Just no accounting for some people's decisions except that we should all thank whoever or whatever we consider divine for allowing us the freedom to make such decisions, even if they are stupid.

Everybody: Yes, I realize that King Vegeta is OOC, and will become more OOC as time goes on. However, realize that he, as well as all the other Saiyans has been quite literally through Hell since Frieza blew up their planet. Having your planet blown up and spending 70 plus years in Hell SHOULD qualify as life changing experiences. Especially if a person has to choke down ghost burgers and skull soup morning, noon, and night. The nasty food alone would be Hell for a Saiyan. :c)

This is Chapter 50 of this epic. :c) Just so everyone is warned, This will be the last chapter published before I go out of town for Thanksgiving Break. The soonest I would put out another chapter is Saturday 11/30/02. So please hold your mail telling me to put out another chapter!! Go, and enjoy your holiday and for God's sake move out of your parent's basement! :c)

tillallareone: Hmmmm My words are true and pure… Well, I must say that ranks right up there as the top ten most interesting, albeit cryptic reviews that I've ever gotten. Could you possibly EXPAND on that thought?

Happy-Fox-Girl: Whoa! Thank you for professing your love for me, it warms an old man's heart. But I'm afraid that my wife frowns on... let's just say, outside interests. :c) Any way, I'm glad you like my story.

Now on with the story!!

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++=

"We are just minutes from the beginning of the final match! Both contestants are in the ring and warming up!" The announcer stared. Both of these fine competitors have exhibited finely honed fighting skills, as well as strong warrior spirits!

"So, you're saying that the Ultimate Kai brought my father back to life, and turned him into a Saiyan so that he could better help out against this evil guy Cordell?" Marron said after listening to the entire story.

"Well yes, and to compete in this tournament." Chi-Chi said. "I believe that he plans to give you the money so you can finally finish college."

"You know Marron, if you were having financial troubles in college you should have come to Trunks or Bura. You know Capsule Corporation has several tuition scholarships for young people such as yourself. Trunks would have even given you a job so you could participate in our tuition reimbursement program. I'm sort of hurt that you didn't come to us." Bulma said.

"I wanted to try it on my own first Bulma. I was a bit stubborn I guess." Marron said shuffling her foot. I'm almost 45 years old and still working as a teacher's aid. I guess I should have come to you, but it seemed like charity. I never wanted to be a charity case Bulma." Marron said.

"Let's be fair though Marron, you were stuck with Kirillin's medical expenses as well as trying to put yourself through college." Videl said. "You weren't exactly slacking off."

"Ugh! Don't remind me! I've still got almost 400,000 Zeni to pay off!" Marron said. "I sometimes wish mom would get a job or something! You know I love my dad, but when he got sick he had no work record, no medical insurance, no pension nothing! Sometimes I just get so frustrated!" Marron was practically in tears.

"Well, would 20 Million Zeni help out?" Bulma asked. "That's the first place purse this year for this tournament. And it looks like your dad is going to win. But even if he doesn't, 10 Million Zeni goes to the runner up."

"10 Million Zeni would solve all my problems!" Marron looked up excitedly. "20 Million would put mom and I on Easy Street!"

"That's good, because that's we he's out there." Videl said.

"Go Dad!" Marron yelled.

Kirillin had just finished stretching when he heard a familiar voice in the stands. He looked and saw his daughter waving. "She's so grown up now." Kirillin thought. "This may be my last chance to do something for her and 18. I certainly screwed things up before. I left them with practically nothing." Kirillin lamented.

Kirillin smiled back at his daughter and waved. "If I survive all this I'll just get myself a job and support my family the way I should have the first time around."

"Contestants please come to the middle of the arena!" The announcer said.

"I'll certainly be glad when this is over, that baka announcer's voice is starting to grate on my nerves." Kirillin thought as he walked to the announcer. "Oh great, now I'm starting to sound like Vegeta."

Kirillin and Bandit reached the middle of the arena and the announcer went over the rules one more time. They bowed to each other and returned to their corners to await the start of the bout.

"Let the match begin!" The announcer yelled. Then the gong rang. Bandit disappeared.

Bandit punched the spot where Kirillin was standing only to find that Kirillin was gone. Bandit disappeared again just as Kirillin's foot swiped through the spot where Bandit had been. Kirillin had not gone Super Saiyan, and bandit was easily keeping up with him. Kirillin knew though that the boy was sandbagging a lot.

Kirillin decided to go on the offensive and powered up a bit. Seeing this, Bandit also powered up and blocked and dodged everything that Kirillin threw his way. Then Bandit powered up some more and took the offensive, nailing Kirillin in the chin with a front kick. Kirillin stumbled back and Bandit went for a leg sweep, but Kirillin back flipped across the arena and stood ready on the other side. Kirillin rubbed his jaw. "Damned, this kid is strong! I can tell Tien trained him. His fighting style is almost identical. Well, let's see how he handles his own father's attack." Kirillin grinned. Kirillin flew up into the sun and placed his hands, palm inward, on either side of his head, level with his eyes. "Solar Flare!!" The sun seemed to become intolerably bright; people in the audience screamed and covered their eyes. 

"Arrrggghh!" Bandit yelled. "I can't believe I fell for that attack!" Kirillin moved in to boot the boy out of the arena when Bandit just disappeared. 

"What? Where did he go?" Kirillin stretch out his senses trying to get a location on the boy. Kirillin has seen people seem to disappear when they were using super speed, or instant transmission, but this was different somehow. Not only did Bandit disappear, but his ki signal went to zero as well, and Kirillin could not feel any turbulence in the air that would accompany someone moving at super speeds. There was nothing, noting at all. Kirillin looked over at Tien and Tien just smirked back.

"He's invisible!" Kirillin thought just before being punched in the face, and then kicked backwards towards the edge of the arena. "Damned! Not only is he invisible, but he has masked his ki completely!"

Kirillin felt several more punches and kicks, each one driving him back just a little more. Kirillin went Super Saiyan and let his aura flow outward.

A split second before Bandit punched Kirillin again, Bandit became visible in Kirillin's aura and Kirillin blocked the incoming punch, and kicked Bandit to the other side of the arena, he was still invisible. Bandit got up and became visible again, wiping his lip where a trickle of blood had formed. Bandit also powered up and a bright orange aura formed around his body. Then he flew up high over Kirillin's head and formed a triangle shape with his hands in front of his mouth, looking down at Kirillin.

"Uh-oh, I think I know what comes next!" Kirillin thought as he went Super Saiyan Two. "Kaaa. Mee. Haa Mee..."

"Tri-Beam Attack!" Bandit yelled into the opening in his hands.

"Haaaa!" Kirillin let his attack fly.

The two beams met between the two fighters. At first they seemed equal and remained stationary for long seconds. Then Bandit powered up even further and Kirillin began to loose ground.

"By Dendi this kid is strong! I'm going to have to go Super Saiyan Three to beat him!" Kirillin made the transition and put more power into his attack. Kirillin's beam was rapidly closing in on Bandit now; eating his Tri-Beam Attack on it's way up. At the last second, Kirillin redirected the Ka-ma-ha-me-ha straight up and into space away from Bandit.

"Why did you do that?" Bandit said confused.

"That attack was too strong, and would have killed you." Kirillin answered.

"Ah.. So you were worried about being disqualified?" Bandit asked.

"Something like that." Kirillin grinned and was suddenly in back of Bandit.

"What! Nobody is that fast!" Bandit exclaimed as he tried to get around Kirillin, but Kirillin performed an elbow strike which sent a semi-conscious Bandit into the outer wall, and down to the ground outside of the Arena.

"Kirillin III WINS!!" The announcer exclaimed as Kirillin powered down.

Suddenly the arena was awash with reporters. "How does it feel to be the winner of the Tournament?"

"Great! After all the times I competed, this was the first time I won!" Kirillin was initially pleased with all the attention. Then things started going sour.

"Isn't it true that you're good friends with Bulma Briefs?" One reporter asked shoving his microphone into Kirillin's face.

"Umm.. Yeah, why?" Kirillin asked.

"Did she stage a fake death six years ago?" The reporter continued.

"No. Say look, I will answer questions about the tournament, and nothing else okay?" Kirillin tried to get things back on track.

"What are you trying to hide? Are you involved in some sort of cover-up?"

"No!" Kirillin noticed that A whole bunch of the reporters were heading towards the VIP Seating.

"How did Piccolo do that any way? I remember feeling his ki when he broke all of their cameras. Let's see." Kirillin thought to himself.

Kirillin concentrated for a moment, then released a pulse of ki. All of the cameras, microphones, pagers, cell phones, and numerous other electronic devices shorted out and ceased to function.

"Oops! I may have went a bit to far." Kirillin thought. "Oh well, it seems to have stopped those guys, at least for now."

"Let's get out of here gang." Bulma said as she saw the wave of reporters heading for where they were sitting. Bulma stood up and everyone else followed.

"Look that's Bulma Briefs!" A few of the reporters exclaimed. "Let's get her!"

"How are we going to interview her, all of our stuff is shot!" 

Another reporter took out a pad and pencil, "We do it the old fashioned way then."

The reporters ran to cut off Bulma and her group.

"I'm going back to talk to dad." Marron said.

"Ok, they probably won't recognize you, just act nonchalant." Bulma said.

"Right!" Marron said and dropped to a walk. She turned around and headed back towards the arena area.

Chi-Chi was tired of running, she wasn't exactly a spring chicken anymore. She stopped and everyone else stopped with her. Abigail was also out of breath.

"Yambia, Grab Bulma and take her home. 16, take Abigail and you go with them. Videl, you go with them as well." Chi-Chi ordered. "Gerald and myself will take the air car home." "MOVE PEOPLE!"

Bulma threw Chi-Chi the keys to the air-car.

Gerald and Chi-Chi was standing by their air car chatting when the reporters reached them.

"Hey you two! Have you seen Bulma Briefs run by here?" The lead reporter asked, huffing and puffing and lamenting the number of donuts he'd consumed that morning.

"Bulma Briefs?? You mean the Bulma Briefs of Capsule Corporation? She's dead isn't she?" Gerald said.

"Yes, she died over six years ago. It was all over the newspapers and television for days!" Chi-Chi agreed.

"Umm... Never mind then." The reporter said with a look of defeat. He took a last look around but didn't see who he was looking for.

The group of reporters moved off grumbling.

Chi-Chi and Gerald moved towards the passenger side of the air car.

"One of us has to drive." Gerald said.

Chi-Chi gave the keys to Gerald. "I never learned to drive.", she said sheepishly.

Kirillin breathed a sigh of relief when he felt Bulma and the rest take to the sky.

"Hello father." Marron said from behind Kirillin.

Kirillin snapped around, then relaxed. "Hello Sunshine." Kirillin smiled.

Marron looked her father over and smirked. "You look pretty good with a nose." 

"Thanks. Hey look, this money I won, it should help you and your mother out right?" Kirillin said.

Marron grabbed her father in a tight hug. "I've missed you so much dad."

"I haven't been gone all that long you know!" Kirillin said as he returned his daughter's affections.

"You don't realize. Those last years you were so sick. You weren't really... There you know?" Marron tried to explain.

"I understand." Kirillin smiled. "Come to Capsule Corporation after this is over and we'll talk and have some dinner. Okay?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Marron said.

"Sigh.. Right now I've got to go through the awards ceremony and all. They had to bring in some new Cameras, but it looks like they're ready. You go on ahead and I'll see you later." Kirillin made his way back to the arena.

++++++++++++++++++++++++

"You know grandpa, you've been spending way, way too much time around Vegeta." Pan said "Calling me brat and all."

Vegeta's sensitive hearing picked up every word of course, as was Pan's intentions.

Vegeta just snorted.

"I had no idea that you were so sensitive to insult Pan." Goku said as he caught Pan's fist in mid air. "Is my little panny-wanny's feelings all hurty?" Goku teased.

Vegeta started laughing.

"Not at all, I just find it a bit disgusting to see men of your advanced age engaging in such childish behavior." Pan said with a smirk.

"Ha! Advanced age! You know yourself that physically Vegeta and I are no older than you are now!" Goku said.

"C'mon Grandpa. You know as well as I do that it's not the years, it's the mileage." Pan countered as she kicked Goku in the stomach.

"What? Got nothing to say?" Pan teased.

Vegeta was rolling around on the ledge of his rock outcropping trying to regain control of his laughter.

Goku quickly got his air back and grabbed Pan by the right ankle and began to spin her around. "Mileage is it? Well it seems to me that your odometer hasn't been turned back lately, maybe it's time for an overhaul." Goku released Pan to plummet into the soft soil of the planet. The planet's climate was such that it was mostly encased in a soft layer of loom. Pan traveled several yards down before coming to a stop.

Vegeta's cackles intensified.

Pan blasted her way back out of the dirt and stood before her grandfather. She was black from head to toe from the mossy dirt. Pan was attempting, without much success to wipe the dirt from her eyes. She opened her mouth and a clump of moss fell out.

Vegeta completely lost it.

Pan finally cleared one eye was shooting daggers from it at her grandfather, then at Vegeta, then at her grandfather. Pan shot the bottom of the rock outcropping that Vegeta was sitting on with a ki ball. The outcropping collapsed burying Vegeta under a couple of tons of rock. 

A few seconds went by and the dust cleared. The rocks began to quiver and Vegeta's laughter could still plainly be heard.

"Goku! Vegeta!" A voice called out.

"Yes Supreme Kai?" Goku said

"Where's Vegeta?" The Supreme Kai asked.

"Umm.. He's under those rocks." Pan said.

Suddenly the rocks emitted a golden glow just before exploding upwards. In the middle of the maelstrom Vegeta walked out.

"I'm here." Vegeta said simply walking up to the group.

"Good, now..." The Supreme Kai began but spied Pan.

"You might take this opportunity to make use of the showers I just created." The Supreme Kai said.

Pan shot him a harsh look, grunted something, and took off for the encampment.

"Ahh.. I just love these little bonding sessions." Goku said. "Did you have something important Kaioshin?"

"Yes, have you noticed the night sky yet?" Kaioshin asked.

At the question, both Vegeta and Goku automatically looked up. What they saw as what looked to be a huge crack in the sky.

"Is that what we've been waiting for?" Vegeta asked.

"I believe it is. It is the thinning of the barrier between the mortal realm, and the demon realm." The Supreme Kai said.

"We should go and investigate." Vegeta said.

"Agreed." Goku answered.

"Let's do it then." Kaioshin said and took off for space.

Goku and Vegeta went Super Saiyan Five, erected a skin level ki shield, and followed close behind.

"I wonder how the Supreme Kai survives in space?" Goku thought.

**__**

"I don't need air to survive. I breath when in an atmosphere primarily to make the primitive sounds you call speech so that we can communicate." The Supreme Kai mentally explained. **_"Follow me!"_**

The trio flew on for almost thirty minutes. Finally the Supreme Kai announced that they had arrived.

**__**

"Wow! Look at that thing!" Goku thought

What looked to be a huge crack from the planet was actually a large area of distorted space and time. A thinning of a barrier that had stood since the dawn of creation. It was beautiful to look at, but spelled death and devastation to all things in the mortal realm.

**__**

"Anyway we can just blast this thing and close it up or something?" Vegeta asked.

**__**

"I'm afraid not Vegeta. This rift is the result of the alignment of natural forces beyond anything we are capable of." The Supreme Kai said.

**__**

"What about the Ultimate Kai?" Goku said.

**__**

"Nope! Ain't a gonna do it! What would you guys have to do if I did that! Goku you and Vegeta would be the first to start complaining if I took care of all your problems like that!" Tao Kaioshin broke into the conversation.

**__**

"That's true Kakkarot." Vegeta smirked.

****

"Yeah, for better or worse you and I are happiest when we have a fight on our hands." Goku responded.

**__**

"So what can we do about this?" Vegeta said.

**__**

"Nothing much for the moment." Kaioshin admitted. **"The barrier is thinning, but it's still substantially intact. I don't think there is anything to worry about for the moment."**

+++++++++++++++++++++++

"So, now I have enemies right at my front door! Well let's see how you like a taste of Cordell's power!!"

Cordell stretched out his hand and chanted a few words and from his hand came a bolt of pure energy, pure dark energy.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

The rift suddenly turned a deep shade of purple.

"What is happening?" Vegeta exclaimed.

"I sense the presence of that evil I felt before!" Kaioshin said. "Run!!!"

But before anyone could move a beam of dark light jumped out of the rift and struck Vegeta squarely in the chest.

"UUUUGGHHHHHHH!!" Vegeta crumpled under the power of the beam. Vegeta floated unconscious and reverted to his normal form.

Please Review!!


	51. Team One Attacks! The Saiyans Are Comin...

Okay, so I got really bored and wrote another chapter!!  Keep those reviews coming!!

Happy-fox-girl: I know, I was just fooling with you.  :c)

Let the story continue!!

++++++++++++++++++++

"VEGETA!!" Goku yelled as he flew to his friend.

Goku immediately extended his ki shield to share his air with Vegeta.  Vegeta started breathing right away, but it was ragged and shallow.

"Wait!  Vegeta was carrying some Senzu Beans!" Goku started searching Vegeta for the bag that held the beans.  Goku finally found part of the bag, burned and torn, but no Senzu Beans were within.  

"Damned it!  They must have gotten vaporized!" Goku said.

"Kaioshin!  Can you heal him?" Goku said.

"Of course!  I will try." Kaioshin moved over to Goku and placed his hands on Vegeta's chest.  Kaioshin screamed and was repelled from Vegeta's body.

"Unnggghh!" Kaioshin floated semi-conscious.

"What happened?" Goku said.

"Vegeta was hit with a dark or negative energy.  I cannot heal him as long as it's in his body." Kaioshin said weakly but rapidly regaining his strength.  "Come on, we have to get back to camp!"

Goku grabbed The Supreme Kai just as another beam emerged from the distortion, aimed right at Goku's heart.  An instant later, the three of them materialized in front of Uub and Bura.

"What happened Goku?" Uub jumped up to help them.

"Dad!  What happened to Vegeta?" Bura exclaimed.

"We were ambushed!" Goku said. "Something beyond that distortion in the sky attacked us!"

Trunks Jr. ran up. "Goku What happened!  I felt Grandpa's ki go to almost nothing!"

"Never mind!  Save the explanations!  Bring him and follow me!" Bura said.

Bura led them all to a Capsule House that Bura had been using as a lab.  She placed a hand on a panel near the door.

"Identity Confirmed as Bura Vegeta Briefs." The computer generated voice said as the door slid open.

"Bring him in!"  Bura said.

Bura went over to a small chamber and started pushing buttons. "This is a recovery chamber like the Saiyans used to have.  Father dictated the schematics to me some years ago. These three are prototypes. "

"Yes, I remember they are like the ones that Vegeta stuck me in while we were on Namek years ago." Goku said

"Yes.  The only problem is that I only have half of the synthetic Saiyan DNA fluid that I need to make this work.  That's where you come in Goku.  You will have to supply the rest of the DNA needed to heal father." Bura looked up at the only other full blooded Saiyan in town.

"Will this involve needles?" Goku winced.

"Afraid so." Bura smiled.

Several seconds passed.

"Ok, I'll do it!" Goku finally said.

"Ok, lie on that table and roll up your sleeve."

Goku did what he was told and looked the other way as a robotic arm slid out of the restoration chamber and stuck Goku in the arm.

"Ok, the machine will now replicate Goku's DNA and create the solution.  It will go much faster than trying to replicate synthetic DNA." Bura explained.

Goku had passed out.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Where am I now?" Vegeta said.

Vegeta found himself walking in a place void of any sort of light, but yet he could see.

"This is all familiar.  Wait!  This is the Nexus!  How did I get here?" Vegeta thought out loud.

"You are here at my request." A voice sounded, the voice was immediately recognized.

"Your request?  And where are you?" Vegeta answered.

Suddenly the grayness in the Nexus swirled and started to take form.  Buildings, and people, and transportation devices, plants and trees all took shape and became solid.

Vegeta gasped. "T-this is Vegeta-sai!" Vegeta turned and found that he was in front of the royal palace.

One of the Saiyan Elite Guards approached Vegeta and bowed low.  Vegeta recognized the man, but couldn't remember his name.  "You're Nappa's Uncle, or something, aren't you?"

"Yes sire, my name is Romaine.  Welcome home." Romaine said with a smile. "Your father requests your presence at once."

"At once is it?" Vegeta smirked. "Well, what the king wants, the king shall have."  

Vegeta placed two fingers on his forehead and locked on to his father's ki.

"Hello father, it's been a long time." Vegeta stated plainly.

"You have always been full of surprises son." King Vegeta said.

It was Vegeta's turn to be surprised.  "Was that affection I heard in his voice?"

"I recently had the opportunity to meet your son.  Trunks.  Fine lad, you should be proud." King Vegeta said.

"You met Trunks?  Yes, yes I am proud." Vegeta stammered.

Vegeta noticed that his father was not wearing a halo.  "Hold on a second, am I dead?  Is this Hell?  I thought I was redeemed!" Vegeta looked to see if he had a halo as well.

"No, you're not dead my son.  This is not Hell, and you have been redeemed." King Vegeta smiled.

"Why am I here!" Vegeta demanded.

"Two reasons.  First, I have been given the opportunity to be redeemed.  Which as you recall involves a lot of pride eating, and apologizing to those that you have wronged in your life." King Vegeta said. "You are one of those people son.  In fact, you are the one I most wronged out of anyone."

"W-what are you saying father?" Vegeta stammered.

King Vegeta closed the gap between himself and his son and laid his hands on the Prince's shoulders.

"I am saying that, that..  Well..  I'm sorry son.  I'm sorry for not being there when you needed me, I'm sorry for giving you to that monster, and I'm sorry for not telling you how very…   how very proud I have been of you."  King Vegeta stammered.  "Can you ever forgive me?"

Vegeta was in a little bit of shock.  "I already have father.  Of course."

"Is this how Trunks felt all those years ago.  I feel as if my entire life has had meaning after all.  Just a few words from my father, and I feel complete and whole!" Vegeta thought.

Vegeta looked up at his taller father. "Do you really mean that father?"

King Vegeta smiled broadly. "Every single word my son." 

"Thank you father."  Vegeta pulled his father in and embraced him.  After a second hesitation, King Vegeta returned the embrace.

It was a short and rather uncomfortable embrace, but it was a good start towards healing the wounds between them.

"So father, what was the other reason you wanted me here?" Vegeta asked.

"That beam you were hit with, it was a beam of dark energy.  It will try to darken your heart while you are unconscious.  You will have to fight it.   Do you remember the legendary Sword of the Saiyans?" King Vegeta asked.

"Yes, but it was just a legend, wasn't it?" Vegeta answered.

"No, we allowed everyone to think that so no one would search for it, or try to steal it." King Vegeta said.  "Follow me."

Vegeta followed his father down into the very bowels of the palace.  Finally they came to a door long sealed with the crest of the house of Vegeta.

"This door was sealed by your Great, Great, Great Grandfather.  He sealed it away because there was no Saiyan left worthy of wielding the sword."  King Vegeta said.  "He was a good man."

"What happened Father?"  Vegeta said.

"War, power, corruption, and those damned icejins."  King Vegeta looked at his feet shamefully.

"I see." Vegeta said.

"Son.  Through trails of fire and ice you have risen a purified Saiyan of the ruling class.  The first one in three generations.  You may be able to wield the sword." King Vegeta said.

"Why is the sword so special father?" Vegeta asked.

"I don't really know son, but legend says that the sword was forged of pure positive energy, and nothing evil can stand before it."  King Vegeta answered. "If that is true, then it will come in handy against this threat."

"What do I need to do?" Vegeta said.

"Place your hand on the seal, and if your heart is pure, then you will be given the sword." King Vegeta said.

Vegeta reached his hand out towards the seal. "Just out of curiosity, did you ever try this father?"

"Ummm…  yes, when I was very young.  I didn't get the sword." King Vegeta smirked.

Vegeta closed his eyes and laid his hand on the seal.

The seal broke in two, and fell to the floor.  The door swung open freely.

"Well that was a bit.. Anticlimactic." King Vegeta said. "No bright lights, no nothing!" The King sounded disappointed.

"Yeah, well let's see what's inside." Vegeta entered the room.

Inside, motion detectors turned on the lights and cast a spotlight on a statue in the middle of the room.  The Statue held a sword, which best resembled a 12th Century Scottish Claymore.  Surprisingly, the sword lacked any sort of ornamentation and was quite plain to look at.

"Is that it?" Vegeta asked.

"I guess.  I've never seen it before, my father told me about it before he died." King Vegeta said. "Go and see if you can get it."

"Okay, I guess." Vegeta cautiously approached the statue as he drew closer he noticed that the sword was surrounded by a soft white glow.   Vegeta slowly reached out to take the sword.

"Stand fast and identify yourself." A voice from the statue said.

"I am Prince Vegeta of the House Vegeta.  I have come for the sword." Vegeta stated plainly.

"Step into the light and show your worth!" The voice said.

A beam of purple light appeared next to Vegeta.  Vegeta put his hand it and quickly removed it without ill effect, so he stepped fully into the light.

"Ah yes.  Interesting. The fallen Prince of the Saiyans has been redeemed.  The heart of a villain has given way to the heart of a heroic warrior.  You are worthy to wield the Saiyan Sword of Light!" 

The statue moved into a kneeling position with the sword held above its head.  Vegeta reached and took a gold of the sword.  Blinding light began to pour from the sword causing Vegeta to shield his eyes.  When the light cleared, the sword was gone.

"What happened?" Vegeta wondered.

"Look at your right handed forearm." The voice said.

Vegeta looked where he was told to look, and starting just above the wrist and ending just before the crook of his arm was a tattoo of the sword he just held.

"You and the sword are now one, it will be there when you need it." The voice said. "The sword yields great power to those who can wield it.  Now go, your time grows short."

"My time?" Vegeta said.

"Your body struggles for life my son, and you will struggle for your identity.  You must go now." King Vegeta said, and everything vanished.   His father's last words were still ringing in his ears.

"I love you my son." King Vegeta said. "I will see you soon."

Vegeta suddenly found himself struggling to breath through the an air mask.   He struggled to keep consciousness but failed.  His chest felt like it was on fire.   Vegeta slipped back into his coma.

Vegeta found himself floating in darkness again.

"So, you've decided to rejoin your body after all did you?" A strange voice shot out of the darkness.

Vegeta found himself laying on something that seemed solid, so he stood up to confront whatever was speaking.

"Well, it is my body you know." Vegeta smiled.

"For now, only for now." The voice said.

"Who are you?" Vegeta said.

"I am the small amount of blackness that still exists in your soul Prince Vegeta." The voice returned.

"Geez! With all this redemption, and cleansing, and purifications and all you would think that there wouldn't be any darkness left." Vegeta quipped.

"Admittedly, there isn't much to work with, but it's my job to make it grow." The voice said.

Vegeta felt a chill, something was approaching from behind.  Vegeta turned by nothing was there.

"You really should join me willingly Vegeta.  Together we could rule every realm!" Vegeta said.

"Would that be before or after you turned me over to your master Cordell as a slave?" Vegeta said.

"Oh, so we're smarter that we look are we?  No matter, I will still feast upon your soul and you will serve the master irregardless."  The voice continued.

"Shut up and do what you're going to do!" Vegeta said impatiently.

Suddenly a huge black wall of evil loomed up in front of Vegeta, it came crashing down and covered him completely.   Vegeta's right forearm began to glow like fire, and the sword was in his hand once again.  The blackness screamed as the light of the sword enveloped it.  Vegeta slashed at the thing and it screamed the sound of the damned.  The sword glowed, illuminating every nook and cranny of Vegeta's mindscape until the thing was no more.

"Prince Vegeta serves no one monster!" And the sword once again forged itself into Vegeta's arm.

The next thing Vegeta remembers is waking up to the worried eyes of his daughter, grandson, and Goku, and the rest of the gang, including Lumbistru.  Bura had started draining the restoration tank he was in and he felt like his old self again.

Bura and Pan left the room so that Vegeta could get dressed.

"Welcome back Vegeta.  Thought we lost you for a while." Goku smiled.

"Thanks Kakkarot.  I had the weirdest dreams.  I dreamed I was……" Vegeta trailed off as he examined his right forearm.  There, just as he "dreamed" was the tattoo of the sword his father led him to.

"What was you dreaming Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"Never mind Kakkarot.  It was just a dream, I don't remember all of it." Vegeta fibbed.

"Oh, okay.  Where did you get that tattoo?  You didn't have that before you got zapped, did you?" Goku asked.

Vegeta put on his shirt. "You ask way too many questions Kakkarot, did you know that?"

"You tell me that all the time Vegeta." Goku gave Vegeta his biggest, goofiest, grins.  "You know I'm just worried about you my friend."

Vegeta had to chuckle in spite of himself. "I know old friend, I know.   How the hell long was I in the restoration tank for anyways?"

"Almost two days." Goku said.

"Two days!  Anything happen while I was out?" Vegeta asked.

"No.  Supreme Kai has been monitoring the distortion, from far away of course, but nothing new seems to be happening." Goku said.

Just about that time, the Supreme Kai walked into the room.  He stopped in front of Vegeta and seemed to be examining him in some way.

"Amazing.  Yesterday you were full of dark energy, and today there's not a trace of it left." Kaioshin said as he continued his examination.  "In fact, there seems to be some new source of light within you.  Do you know what that is Vegeta." 

"Something my father gave me." Was all Vegeta would say.

++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Level 7659 and dropping." Jessica said.  "I still don't feel anything threatening."

"I expected more resistance than this." Piccolo said.

"Do you think that Cordell has sensed our presence and has planned an ambush?" Roger asked.

Piccolo thought for a moment. "Yeah, actually that is the most likely scenario, isn't it?  To take all the baddies from these levels and put them all in one place to attack us.  That's what I would do if I were Cordell."

"Jessica, how far down can you sense?" Piccolo asked.

"I can sense all the way to the bottom of the shaft, beyond that is hazy at best.  There seems to be a null energy field that is blocking my perceptions." Jessica replied.

"Ok, then let's take this thing to the bottom of the shaft." Piccolo said.  "Double our speed."

"You got it my Captain." Roger said and propelled the bobble downward.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Meanwhile, 90,000 years into the future.

"King Vegeta, are your people ready to go into battle?" Tao Kaioshin asked.

"For the right cause Ultimate Kai."  King Vegeta smirked.

"Of course.  Have you mastered the Super Saiyan Four transformation?" Tao Kaioshin asked.

"I've gone beyond it sir.  Myself and about a handful of my people have gone Super Saiyan Five.  The rest of our people are Super Saiyan Three and above." King Vegeta was proud of his people's accomplishments.

"And they have all drilled with the dark energy?  This is very important that they can use their ki to keep the dark energy away from their skin."  Tao Kaioshin asked.

"They have sir.  My people are battle ready!" King Vegeta pronounced. "Give us our first mission!"  

"I will give you your first mission, from that time on you will command your people, as it should be." Tao Kaioshin said.  "You will enter the demon realm, and attack Cordell's forces."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"What is going on!" Goku suddenly turned and exclaimed.

"What is it now Kakkarot?" Vegeta demanded to know.

"It happened again!  Like someone took an entire planet of high powered people and just shifted them some place else!  Only these powers were huge!!  One of them higher than even my own!  What is going on out there!" Goku started to put two fingers to his head to go and see when the Supreme Kai stopped him.  

"No Goku, your place is here for now."  Kaioshin said.  "All will be revealed to you when the time is right."

Goku stomped off muttering about not liking secrets.

"Sort of childish, isn't he?" Kaioshin asked no one in particular.

"Yeah, but I got to agree, I don't like all these secrets either." Vegeta said.

Suddenly something that had been bothering him about his "dream" earlier finally presented itself in his mind.   Neither Romaine nor his father was wearing halos.   Does that mean they are alive?


	52. The Battle Is Joined! Infant Full Of Fun...

As it turns out, I'm staying in town this weekend! Yippee!!

Lumbistru pondered the events of the last couple of days and couldn't figure out what it has been that he's been feeling. Lumbistru ran up to Goku and looked up at him expectantly.

"Goku thing?" Lumbistru started.

"Just call me Goku." Goku said. "Or even Kakkarot if you prefer, but it's really not polite to call other living beings 'things'.

"Lumbistru is sorry. Can I tell you something?" Lumbistru said

"Sure, anything you want." Goku smiled.

"When you and Vegeta went to the portal yesterday, Lumbistru's chest and stomach started to hurt. Not bad, but Lumbistru has never hurt like that before. Then when you brought Vegeta back almost dead, Lumbistru's chest and stomach hurt worse. What is this pain? I don't like it!" Lumbistru pouted.

"Nobody does Lumbistru. It's called worry. It an emotion that most sentient beings has to put up with when someone they care about is in danger." Goku explained.

"What if Vegeta died? Would I explode?" Lumbistru looked serious.

"No, but the pain would become even worse for a while, depending on how much you cared for Vegeta." Goku smiled broadly.

"I care about people now. Bura gave me a home, and freed me from Cordell's influence. Lumbistru is no longer a slave! Lumbistru does things for Bura because Lumbistru wants to. And she pays me too!" Lumbistru's voice went to a whisper. "Vegeta scratched behind Lumbistru's ears when no one else was looking. Don't tell him Lumbistru told you that!"

Goku chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't tell a soul!"

"This 'worry' thing, is it good, or bad?" Lumbistru said.

Goku thought for a moment. "Well, I suppose that worry itself is neither good, or bad. It's how we react to it that is good or bad. Worry, I think, is a form of fear. It can paralyze us, or it can drive us to action. Those actions, or inactions, are what can be good or evil."

"I understand. Lumbistru knows what fear is, and worry is close." Lumbistru said.

"Is that all?" Goku said.

"No. Lumbistru has heard Vegeta talk about being redeemed, and not going to Hell. Lumbistru doesn't fully understand. Was Vegeta evil once?" Lumbistru asked.

"Yes. But he became good." Goku said, "The Kais gave him another chance."

"Is there another chance for Lumbistru?" Lumbistru said.

"I don't know Lumbistru." Goku said. "But there is one here that might know. You need to talk to the Supreme Kai. But I will put in a good word for you." Goku smiled.

"That's what Lumbistru will do! Talk to the Supreme Kai thing!" Lumbistru bounded off like a scalded dog.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Bottom level." Roger announced waking Jessica up. "It's pretty dark down here."

Piccolo roused himself from his meditation and found that it seemed to be twilight or dusk down here. "Jessica, do you feel any ki levels anywhere down here?"

"No Piccolo, nothing here, but I am getting fragmented ki readings through there." The little girl pointed.

Piccolo followed Jessica's finger and at the end of a long hall was a shimmering energy field of some sort, and beyond it was nothing but black.

"Take us over there Roger." Piccolo ordered. "Well, this is what the Ultimate Kai said to expect, but he also said to expect more fighting than this before we entered the Demon Realm. I don't like this, it's too easy!"

Everyone silently agreed with him, but was just as determined as ever to complete their mission.

"Okay then, this is it, we are about to enter the Demon Realm, is everyone ready." Piccolo asked.

"Aye-Aye sir!" Roger answered.

"Let's go for it!" Trunks replied.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Goten answered.

"Let's do this." Gohan replied.

"Let's save the Universe!" Jessica said.

Piccolo smiled. "Let's go then Roger."

Roger eased the bubble forward down the hallway until the bubble came into contact with the null-energy field. Roger increased his power and pushed the bubble until the field finally separated and let the bubble through.

"Well, that was relatively painless." Roger said.

"We are through the field Jessica. What do you feel now?" Piccolo said.

"This negative energy is clouding everything." Jessica closed her eyes again. "Piccolo! It's a trap!!"

Suddenly, an uncountable number of demons came at the out of the darkness.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Cordell was beside himself. Soon, not only would his enemies in the shaft be dead, but he also looked forward to a new and powerful slave from that beam he shot earlier. The dark beam never failed. He was worried about losing contact with his father and the other Dragon Elite, but if they failed there were other, more powerful, slaves he could call forth. Earth would wait for now in any event.

In three hours the conduit generator would be at full power and the portal could be opened.

To say that everything was going according to plan would be inaccurate, but as things turned out this is going to be better. Once he flooded the mortal realm with negative energy, not even the Supreme Kai would be able to stop him! Muaahahahahahahaa!!!

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Yambia was tired. The doctors couldn't explain why her gestation period was shorter than either a normal Saiyan's, or a normal Human's gestation, but after only three months her labor pains started. At first the doctors treated it as false labor, but it soon became apparent that the baby was on its way. She looked every bit of nine months pregnant while Abigail, who was only a couple of weeks behind Yambia, was barely showing.

"Breath!" Abigail, who was Yambia's labor partner, yelled into Yambia's ear.

"Okay now, one more big push should do it Yambia." Yambia's doctor said. "On the count of three. One... Two... Three!" The doctor counted and Yambia bore down for all she was worth.

"Good! That did it Yambia. You are the proud mother of a baby Saiyan boy!" The doctor had been briefed of the situation and sworn to secrecy. 

"Smack!" The doctor slapped the baby's bottom to start it breathing.

Suddenly a golden glow filled the room as the baby righted itself in mid air. It's tail extended out behind. 

"That's not possible!" Yambia exclaimed. The Baby has gone Super Saiyan!!

The newborn was giving the doctor a decidedly sour look.

Yambia noticed something else. Two streaks of white in his hair, which he had a full head of, starting at the middle of the forehead, and extending around each side of the tots head.

"A Double Mystic Super Saiyan?" Yambia gasped.

"Er.. Yambia? Can you get his attention? We need to cut and tie the umbilical and clean the little guy up." The doctor's voice quivered a bit.

"Son?" Yambia reached up towards the boy who recognized her voice immediately and flew into her arms almost knocking the breath out of her.

Yambia looked down at her son and smiled. Imitating his mother, he tried to smile back. Yambia wondered if he knew how to power back down. His aura was wreaking havoc with the sensitive medical devices in the room.

The Doctors and Nurses went about their duties in a highly efficient manner. In just a few minutes, they had both mother and child cleaned up, umbilical tied and ready for the next steps. The child seemed to tolerate being picked up by the nurses, but would fly up whenever the doctor tried to examine it and give the doctor the stink eye. 

"That's my brat." Yambia thought to herself.

The next thing for the baby was the APGAR test that tested the babies strength and reflexes. One of the nurses put her finger in the baby's grasp to check his strength. 

"No! Don't do that!" Yambia yelled but it was too late.

"Let Go!" The nurse started to yell desperately trying to pull her finger away from Jr. "AAHHHRRRGHHH!!" The nurse yelled as the bone was clearly heard snapping. Another quick thinking nurse took a brightly colored ball out of her pocket and put it in front of the baby's eyes. Jr. immediately let go of the nurse's finger and grabbed the ball out of the nurse's hand. To the human eye, it appeared as if the ball disappeared out of the nurse's hand, and reappeared in the baby's hands.

Nurses and attendants were desperately removing sensitive medical equipment from the room. The infant was still in Super Saiyan, and was making no attempt whatsoever to control his ki. Test tubes and beakers were shattering as the baby went Double Mystic Super Saiyan Level Two.

"Listen to me! You have to get the baby out of here and into an open field or something!" Yambia warned not knowing what was going on with her baby.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"You feel that power growing on Earth?" Goku said

"Yes, who the hell is that?" Vegeta asked.

The Supreme Kai closed his eyes for a minute. "Goku, I think you need to go see to this. This could be disaster if it continues." 

"On my way." Goku said and instant transmissioned to the growing ki. Vegeta put two fingers to his head and followed.

Goku materialized just as a nurse was being blown towards the window. Goku caught her and set her down outside on the grass. Vegeta materialized beside him.

"What's going on?" Vegeta asked.

"I don't know yet." Goku said. Let's get in there. Vegeta lifted off and flew through the window closely followed by Goku.

The sight that met their eyes caused both of them to sweatdrop. There, in a basinett and happily playing with his own toes was a Saiyan infant, in Super Saiyan Two form and a completely uncontrolled aura.

"Damned! This kid is putting out more energy than any five nuclear power plants combined!" Vegeta yelled over the din.

"Goku! Vegeta! Am I glad you're here!" Yambia yelled to get their attention.

"This is Roger's bra... I mean child?" Vegeta yelled.

"Yes, and mine too!" Yambia smirked.

"I'm sorry Yambia, but we have to get him out of here before he brings the building down!" Goku said.

"I wish Roger were here!" Yambia answered. "You guys will have to take him until I am able to handle him. See if you can teach him how to power down or something!"

"Will do!" Goku said.

"Kakkarot! I don't know anything about babies!" Vegeta scowled.

"You had two kids of your own and you don't know anything about babies?" Goku said.

"Well, I really didn't pay attention back then." Vegeta looked at his feet shamefully.

"It's ok Vegeta, we have to get him out of here now, the walls are starting to crack!" Goku said.

A quick thinking nurse that had overheard the conversation ran up to Vegeta with two bags full of stuff. "I don't know what is going on, but if you're taking the baby you will need all of this stuff. And this is only a two week supply."

"T-thanks." Vegeta stammered out.

Goku made a grab for the baby, but the little imp flew up out of Goku's reach.

"Hold still you!" Goku flew up and nabbed the squirming child and transported back to Namek 5. Vegeta sighed and followed suit.

Yambia smirked. "Good luck fellas. Don't let anything happen to my boy."

"Just for the records Yambia, what is the child's name?" The doctor asked. "What do you want on the birth certificate?"

She and Roger had discussed what they would name a baby if they had one.

"Gerald Vegeta Clawson" Yambia answered. "I wish I would have remembered to tell Goku that."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Cover his eyes Kakkarot! Cover his eyes quickly!" Vegeta yelled.

Goku did as he was told. "Why Vegeta?" 

"Because this planet has two moons you boob!" Vegeta yelled impatiently. "If that little dynamo gets a look at that full moon above your head then we will have major problems!"

"Oh, I didn't think of that." Goku smiled.

"Let's get him inside fast!" Vegeta ordered as Goku followed.

"The boy still hasn't powered down." Goku said after they entered a capsule house.

"Here, let me see him. He's never seen another Super Saiyan." Vegeta took the boy and held him up so that he had a good view of himself, then powered up to Super Saiyan level one. The baby cooed and giggled. Then Vegeta powered down to normal letting the baby see and feel what that was like. Then he powered up again, held it for a few seconds, then powered down, then powered up, the powered down. Gerald Jr. watched this in fascination, then tried to match Vegeta's actions. The baby powered down to Super Saiyan level one, then powered down completely, then powered up, then down, then up, just as Vegeta was doing it. Then Vegeta powered down and held it. So did the baby.

Vegeta smiled at the boy and handed him back to Goku.

"And you said you didn't know anything about babies." Goku teased.

"Well, I know how to train warriors." Vegeta said. 

"Look at this little warrior, sound asleep now." Goku smiled.

"Kakkarot, you know we can't keep him here. The danger is too great." Vegeta said.

"I know Vegeta, but where are we going to take him?" Goku asked.

"The only other people with experience raising Super Saiyan children I suppose." Vegeta smirked.

"Vegeta, you're a genius!" Goku said as he placed two fingers to his head and disappeared.

Goku appeared in front of his wife, he held the baby behind his back. "Hello dear." He said as he kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Alright Goku, what are you up to?" Chi-Chi said.

"Me? Why nothing at all. Did you hear that Yambia had her baby?" Goku started.

"Yes, 16 called us and told us that she went into labor. Bulma, Videl, and myself wanted to go, but Videl pointed out that if the press was alerted that there might be some embarrassing questions if it were known that a baby was born with a tail and all. So we are waiting here for word of the baby!" Chi-Chi said. "It's almost like having another grandchild!"

"Well, I've got word." Goku said.

"You do? What was it!" Chi-Chi said excitedly.

"Well, it's a boy!" Goku said as he took it from behind his back and shoved the sleeping youth into Chi-Chi's arms.

"Oh my! Such a strong looking lad too!" Chi-Chi said. "What are you doing with him? Where is Yambia?"

"Well, you're right, he is a very strong little boy. And Yambia will need a couple of days to get on her feet, soooo.. we were wondering if you would mind watching the boy for a few days." Goku asked quickly.

"Well of course I will watch the precious little darling!!" Chi-Chi's maternal instincts kicked into high gear.

Vegeta momentarily appeared behind Goku, out of Chi-Chi's sight, and put down the bags of supplies that the hospital gave them, then transmissioned out again.

"He's such a good little boy! Yes he is!" Chi-Chi made more goo-goo sounds at the sleeping baby.

Goku started to back up a bit. "Just one problem that, well you should be aware of."

"Oh, and what is that?" Chi-Chi said.

"Well, this baby has the ability to go Super Saiyan Level Two, and seems to have been born with the natural ability to fly.

"What! Goku!!" Chi-Chi started.

"Bye my love!" Goku transmissioned away.

"I'll get you for this Goku!" Chi-Chi warned with smile on her face. "But we'll be just fine, won't we fella. Yes, yes we will!"

Chi-Chi hadn't been this happy in quite some time.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

King Vegeta and his people were flying headlong down the shaft that leads to The Demon Realm. He knew he had to hurry. He sensed his Grandson and the others had run into trouble.

"Fly on my people! For the pride of all Saiyans!" King Vegeta yelled and behind him a multitude of Saiyans cheered and sped up.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"This doesn't look good." Piccolo thought to himself.

"We have to fight, there is no way around." Gohan said as he began to power up. Goten, Trunks, and Roger followed suit.

"Roger, you must stay here and maintain this bubble and protect Jessica." Piccolo said

"Will do, but remember that the bubble will be depleted of air if a Super Saiyan Five isn't here to generate some oxygen." Roger reminded.

"I understand, one of you will stay close to the bubble and refill it if needed." Piccolo said.

"Since Goten and Trunks can fuse, I will stay close to the bubble." Gohan said.

"Ok, ki shield up, let's go!" Piccolo ordered.

Piccolo, Gohan, Trunks, and Goten slipped through the skin of the bubble.

**__**

"Just for the record, what do you guys want?" Piccolo said which sent a resounding chorus of laughter and cat calls in their minds.

One of the larger demons stepped forward. **_"We want to take your souls and feed them to our machine while we consume your physical bodies."_**

"Yeah, have you never had hero soup before? Another demon piped in. Another round of laughter ensued.

**__**

"We won't be taken so easily monster." Piccolo warned. **_We are on a mission, sent by the Ultimate Kai. Now stand aside or perish!_**

"Big words from such a little man." The demon grinned evilly.

**__**

"Let see what you got!" Piccolo challenged.

**__**

"With pleasure." The demon reached out a hand and slowly began to close it.

"The negative energy. He's causing it to close in around me, trying to break through my ki shield!" Piccolo thought. "Ok, relax, this is what we trained for. Focus your ki."

****

"AAAAAAAAAAHAhHHHHH!!!!" Piccolo screamed forcing the negative energy back outwards and strengthening his ki shield. 

The demon's hand exploded.

**__**

"So, I guess we'll have to do this the hard way then." The demon said as his hand grew back. "**Get them! Rip their souls from their bodies!"**

Please Review!


	53. The Battle Is Joined! Gotenks Decision ...

I hope everyone had a Happy Thanksgiving!

Thanks to all who have reviewed!

Yambia landed in front of the side door to the Capsule Corporation after having slept at the hospital the previous night.  Her Saiyan metabolism allowed her to recover much faster than the doctor originally thought.  She used her security key and walked towards the living area.  She opened the door to utter chaos.

Bulma and Chi-Chi were running around the room with butterfly nets while Videl was flying after a small, darting child who was giggling it's tail off.   The hair of the three women was frazzled; they had large dark bags under their eyes from apparent lack of sleep.   There was dozens of formula containers scattered around the room and baby bottles that appeared to have a bite taken out of each one.

Little Gerald felt and seen his mother almost immediately and dived into her arms, almost knocking her down.  Videl who was chasing him had to pull up short to avoid a major collision. 

The three women stopped and were giving Yambia a huge case of the stink eye.

"So..   Ladies..  How did you get Little Gerald here?"  Yambia said.

"Oh! So that's his name.  We've been improvising since Goku dropped the little….  Darling off here." Chi-Chi said through clenched teeth.

Yambia suddenly noticed that the place reeked of used diapers.

"Yambia, no offense, but I've never seen a more active child in my life!"  Bulma said as she sat down on the couch.

"He slept for two hours last night, got up and ate everything in the kitchen!" Videl said collapsing next to Bulma. "Chavez is out right now grocery shopping."

"We tried to feed him the formula, but the bottle wasn't delivering fast enough so he bite holes in the bottles and sucked them dry." Chi-Chi went on.

"We tried playing with him, but he doesn't know his own strength and damned near killed poor Videl!" Bulma said.

Yambia did notice a Videl shaped impression in the wall of the living room.  "I'm sorry Videl, I left him with Goku and Vegeta."

"They brought him here, I think that Goku and Vegeta thought that where they were at was too dangerous for a child." Chi-Chi said.

"I see, I didn't think of that.  Well, it looks like they got him to power down at the very least." Yambia said.

"Power down?" Videl said.

"Yeah, in the delivery room, the doctor smacked him on the butt and pissed the boy off.  He went Super Saiyan, then Super Saiyan Level Two.  And like his father and I, he's a mystic." Yambia explained.

Videl's eyes bugged out. "You're kidding!  You're joking right?"

"Afraid not." Yambia looked down at her son who had fallen fast asleep in her mother's arms.

"Isn't that cute?" Yambia said.

Bulma, Videl, and Chi-Chi groaned and fell over.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The demons rushed in fast and hard.   As they got within arms reach Trunks, Goten, and Gohan powered up to Super Saiyan Five.  The resultant release of positive energy killed almost a thousand demons, but they kept coming. They were unrelenting.

Gohan had a problem.  He knew that Roger and Yambia would need air soon, but he was in danger of being over-run by the demons, and surely if he left to go back to the bubble the demons would follow.  Gohan felt a clawed hand skitter across his ki-shielded face. "Damned!  If is wasn't for my ki shield, I would be looking for my face in the next county right now!" Gohan thought as he turned and shot a multi-burst ki attack at the demon vaporizing him immediately.  Gohan turned just in time to duck a swing from the club of a huge troll like demon.   Gohan faced this monstrosity barely hiding his revulsion.  The thing was at least 25 feet tall, with arms long enough to be dragging the ground if they were on a planet.  In it's right hand was a club huge enough to smash a man flat with one blow.

"Now little one, prepare to die!" The huge demon said.

"Not today!" Gohan replied. "Kaa me ha me haaa!" Gohan released the attack which clearly took the beast by surprise.

'ARRRGGGHHHH!!!" The demon screamed as he was enveloped in Gohan's energy.  As the explosion cleared Gohan was surprised in turn to find the demon still standing.  Wounded, but standing and still able to fight.

The creature kicked out and caught Gohan under its huge leather boot and pinned him to a large asteroid.

Piccolo was in trouble.  He was unable to generate his own oxygen, so relied heavily on his Namekian mental and physical disciplines to hold his breath.  The time that a well-disciplined Namekian could hold his breath was far longer than a human, and even a Saiyan.  Piccolo had practiced this particular ability and could hold his breath for up to an hour.   Unfortunately his last opponent had managed to slap him in the stomach with its wing and knocked much of the air he was counting on out of him.  It wouldn't be long now before he had to have air, or succumb.  Piccolo had lost sight of Gohan, so he was fighting his way closer to Goten or Trunks.  If he could just get a lung full of air again, he could survive for quite some time.  Piccolo looked around after dispatching yet another minor demon and watched in shock as his left arm separated from his body.  Piccolo recoiled in pain and horror and faced his opponent, a smallish demon with a flaming red sword.

Trunks and Goten were fighting back to back, trying to stop the demons from getting passed them, keeping them away from Roger and Jessica.  The sheer number of demons was making this impossible.  Worse, the demons seemed to be progressively stronger.

"Can we fuse?" Goten yelled.

"They're not going to give us that chance Goten!" Trunks yelled back. "They're just too many of them!   Big Bang Attack!" Trunks threw his father's signature attack.

"We have to do something!  We can't hold them off forever!" Goten said as he broke the neck of a demon wielding a large battle-axe.

"What the hell is that?" Trunks pointed into the darkness.

A huge demon, twice the size and girth of Tharsasher, came out of the darkness and smiled at them with green teeth.  With one swipe of a huge, clawed hand, it sent Goten and Trunks spinning off into the darkness.

Roger was powered up to Mystic Super Saiyan Three and was maneuvering the bubble to best protect Jessica.  However the demons was rapidly boxing them in.  The bubble only held about three minutes more air, and their cause seemed hopeless.   Roger began to put his hands against the bubble and firing ki blasts into the approaching demons.  Jessica put her hands on Rogers's leg and transferred all the energy she could spare into his body.  Roger felt the increase in energy and went Super Saiyan Four.  It was all academic however, Jessica began to see spots before her eyes and feel the first symptoms of oxygen deprivation.  Two minutes later the girl was passed out at Roger's feet, and Roger himself, all but spent, reverted to his normal form.  His hold on consciousness all but gone.  Roger could see the leering faces of the demons as they once again approached the bubble.

Suddenly Roger became aware of another presence in the bubble, not an evil presence.  Roger also noticed that the air was back, and he could breath.

"Hey there friend Roger, we were almost too late huh?" A voice from behind Roger said.

Roger groggily turned. "Totempo!!  Is that really you!  You're a Super Saiyan Five!!"  Roger exclaimed. "H-How…?"

"The Ultimate Kai trained us for a few thousand years.  Thought we might be of some use to you.  See!"

Roger followed Totempo's finger and was amazed.  Millions of Saiyan warriors ranging in power levels from Super Saiyan Three to Super Saiyan Five was crisscrossing through The Demon Realm fighting the demons back away from Roger and Jessica.   The Super Saiyan Three and Fours was making contact with the fives every so often to renew their air supply.

In the lead was King Vegeta himself who had just pulled a rather large, nasty demon off of Gohan who subsequently took the demon's head off with his Masenko attack.

"Trunks! This is our chance!" Goten said as the huge demon's attention was distracted by the arrival of the Saiyan Calvary.

"You got it bud!" Trunks said.

"FUUUUU.. SION!  HA!" and Super Saiyan Six Gotenks stood tall and proud.

The Huge drooling demon was severely burned by the energy put off by the transformation, and was extremely angry.

Romaine sensed a dying ki and flew for it to discover a small demon ready to deliver a killing blow to the Namek with a flaming red sword.   Romaine kicked the little demon hard in the side of the head sending it flying into several other demons.

"Cucumbus!" Romaine called.

Cucumbus, the middle of Nappa's three sons flew immediately to his uncle. "Yes sir?"

Romaine replenished his nephew's air supply. "Quickly, take the Namek to safety."

"Yes sir!" Cucumbus quickly flew off with the limp body of Piccolo, heading back towards Roger and Jessica.

The line of Saiyans wading into the battle seemed endless.  Through their efforts and that of Gotenks, they were slowly pushing back the demon horde.

Gotenks at Super Saiyan Six was unstoppable.  He flew right through the chest of the huge demon before him and began to take out countless lesser demons with a combination final flash ka-me-ha-me-ha attack.   

The demon's ranks were in disarray, and several groups broke ranks and ran.  Another few minutes, and the demons were in full retreat.

The Saiyans did not give chase, as per the King's orders.  Instead they aligned themselves in even ranks, per their training with each rank headed by a Super Saiyan Five, every member of the rank with his hand on the previous members shoulder, with the first member touching the Super Saiyan Five, thus supplying the entire rank with air.  There seemed to be about sixty Super Saiyan Fives in all, not counting King Vegeta and Totempo, who were busy trying to revive Jessica.

Gotenks, Gohan, King Vegeta, and Cucumbus with Piccolo joined Roger, Totempo, and Jessica in the bubble.

"Is he alive?" King Vegeta asked.

"I don't know, but look at were his arm was cut off, the negative energy has invaded his body, you can see where the skin has turned black and he's begun to mutate.  It's already invaded his chest area as well." Totempo said.

"There's not time to explain what I'm about to do so just trust me!" Gotenks suddenly said.

Everyone else stepped back."

Gotenks frisked Piccolo's body and found a small bag that Piccolo had stored the Senzu beans that Vegeta had given him.  There was six left.  He placed the bag in his own pocket.   Gotenks then formed a sort of a ki blade with his left hand.

"Forgive me my old friend."  Then, with one smooth swipe, he cut Piccolo's head off.

Everyone but King Vegeta gasped involuntarily.

"Quick Roger, get the body out!" Gotenks picked up Piccolo's head as Roger let the body slip outside of the bubble.

"Piccolo once told us that he could regenerate his entire body as long as his head wasn't damaged." Gotenks said hurriedly.  He then took three of the Senzu beans and smashed them up in his hand allowing the fluid to drip into the open neck of Piccolo.   Several seconds passed and Piccolo's eyes flashed open and looked directly at Gotenks.

"What's going on?" Piccolo said.

"To make a long story short, you've lost your body." Trunks said. "You need to regenerate it."

"Oh.  Yes, I see." Piccolo's eyes closed in concentration and after almost a minute his entire body was regenerated.   He stood up and generated a new set of clothing for himself.

"That was quick thinking Gotenks." Roger said.

"Who is Gotenks and where is my grandson?" King Vegeta asked.

"I'm in here grandfather.  Gotenks is the fusion between Goten and Trunks.  Remember when Piccolo and Roger fused before we left?  Same thing here." Gotenks explained.

"So is that how you are so much stronger than a Super Saiyan Five?" King Vegeta asked.

"Yes.  A fusion creates a being whose powers are greater than the individuals on an exponential scale." Gotenks went on.

"Amazing!  So, when can you unfuse?" King Vegeta wondered.

"At our power level the Fusion lasts about 20 minutes.  But it seems to get longer the more we do it.  It could last up to 30 minutes." Gotenks said.

"Ok, so we need to discuss what we are going to do from here.  What was your original mission?"  King Vegeta looked at Piccolo.

"Our original mission was supposed to be one of stealth.  Sneak down the shaft, avoid trouble as much as possible, and sneak in and blow up the conduit generator." Piccolo explained.

"I would say that stealth is out of the question at this point." King Vegeta smirked.

"I suggest that we go back into the shaft and discuss our next moves where there is some air." Piccolo said.

"I agree.  I will relay word to my men that we are going back into the shaft." King Vegeta left the bubble.

"Ok Roger, let's head back through the null field." Piccolo said.

"You got it." Roger answered.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Vegeta looked up at the distortion in the sky.  Somehow, he had the feeling that something was happening.  Something great was happening, and it was happening all without him.

Lumbistru wandered up, not nearly his usual exuberant self.

"Is Vegeta worried?  Does Vegeta's insides hurt?" Lumbistru asked.

Vegeta smirked. "Yeah, a little bit I guess."

"Is Vegeta worried about the others?" Lumbistru asked.

"Yes." Vegeta admitted.

"Lumbistru asked Supreme Kai thing if Lumbistru might be redeemed, like Vegeta was redeemed." Lumbistru said.

"Oh? What did he say?" Vegeta asked genuinely curious.

"He said that Lumbistru must do one heroic thing..  I asked him what a heroic thing was, and he said I should go ask Vegeta."  Lumbistru looked at the Saiyan Prince expectantly.

"What is a heroic act?" Vegeta reformed the question out loud.  "Well, a heroic act is something that one does for another without thought of gaining anything else in return.  For example, if I had a sandwich, and I seen someone with no food at all starving, and I gave that sandwich to them without asking for payment, that would be a very kind and heroic act.  Another example would be if you seen people in trouble, and you helped them out, even if you know you might be hurt, even killed, and you did it anyways that would be an even greater heroic act.   Of course the difficult part is that you can't just perform a heroic act because you need a heroic act to be redeemed.  Although you might get half credit for the deed, it wouldn't be a true heroic act."

"Lumbistru is confused." Lumbistru said.

"Well, if I said that I would give you a piece of candy if you saved Bura's life, and the only reason you saved her life was to get the candy, then it's not really an act of heroism because a true act of heroism comes from the heart, you see?" Vegeta tried to explain.

"Lumbistru thinks so." Lumbistru said sounding half convinced.

"Don't worry Lumbistru, when the time comes I'm sure you will know what to do.  I'm probably not the best individual to try and explain this." Vegeta said.

"Lumbistru thinks Vegeta did just fine." Lumbistru smiled and bounded off.

"Just like a little kid." Vegeta laughed to himself.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Yambia put little Gerald down in the crib Bulma had the tech boys put together.  Solid titanium.   The boy pulled himself up into a standing position after she kissed him on the forehead and watched her go back down to the living area.

"Is he asleep?" Bulma asked.

"No, but he was looking pretty groggy." Yambia said.

Chi-Chi and Videl were both stretched out on the couch, sound asleep.

16 and Gerald Sr. came through the door and seen all the sleeping bodies.

"What's been going on?" Gerald Sr. said.

"Your grandson is a handful!" Chi-chi chided in jest.

"Yes, Gerald Vegeta Clawson is a handful." Yambia said waiting for that to set in.

"Y-You named him after me!" Gerald said.

"Sure did." Yambia smiled.

"Can we go see him?" Gerald asked anxiously.

"Sure, why not?" Yambia got up to lead the way.

Meanwhile, upstairs, the boy in question wasn't feeling tired.  His little baby brain was just a whirling!   Pictures of the men that came and got him from the mean butt slapping man kept playing in his head, over and over.  He also felt their ki energy, and how they used that energy.  Gerald Jr. imitated the one man and put two fingers to his forehead, then concentrated his ki for a moment…  Then disappeared!


	54. The Battle Is Joined! Back Into The De...

Yambia had barely led Gerald out of the living room when a weight smacked up against her ribs. She automatically caught the load before it could fall to the floor. To her amazement, little Gerald was smiling up at her from her arms.

"Wha? How'd you do that?" Yambia asked in a shocked voice.

"Do what?" Roger's father said from behind them.

"Umm.. I don't know. I guess he was flying to find me." Yambia replied not really convinced. "Could he have mastered the instant transmission technique already?" Yambia thought. "Is that possible? Goku said it took him months to learn that technique!" 

"Can I hold him?" Big Gerald asked.

"Yes, but be careful, he's very strong." Yambia warned.

Little Gerald was getting the hang of things though. He had noticed that the people with energy levels he could feel strongly were strong people, and the ones that he couldn't feel very well was weaker and he was beginning to act accordingly. Probably as close as one gets to social skills when one happens to be a baby Super Saiyan. This one was weak, but he had a kind smile so little Gerald decided to behave, at least for now. But little Gerald was getting rather frustrated with his inability to communicate. He had tried to imitate the sounds his mother was making, but she didn't seem to understand, and he couldn't understand her. He did share an empathic link with her though, so he knew what she was feeling although he couldn't understand all of the feelings. That one that they called Goku though, he was clear as a bell. Little Gerald could understand his thoughts. Gerald could make him understand, he was sure of it. Little Gerald had a lot of questions.

Kirillin entered the living room and smiled as he spied Yambia and the baby. Gerald had just handed little Gerald back to his mother. "He's a real charmer!" Kirillin said as he held out his hands to hold the baby.

Little Gerald picked that particular moment to go find Goku. Both Kirillin and Yambia still had a hold of Little Gerald.

"What's he doing?" Kirillin asked as two baby fingers rested on the baby's forehead.

"What? Oh no!" Yambia said just before they all disappeared leaving one flabbergasted Gerald Sr. behind.

"I tell you Vegeta, that kid looked into my eyes at one point I could swear that he was trying to read my mind!" Goku said.

"Kids can read comic books at an early age Kakkarot." Vegeta smirked.

"Vegeta I'm serious! That kid is special! He will need to be trained to use his powers. Do you realize that he could accidentally destroy Earth at his power level?" Goku warned.

Vegeta stopped, clearly he had not thought of that possibility. "He's just a kid…" 

"Yeah, just a kid with the ability to go double Mystic Ascended Super Saiyan!" Goku reminded the prince.

"His mother should be able to control him." Vegeta said.

"Yes, that is the only reason I've left him on Earth." Goku sighed. "I don't think we have anything to worry abou…. What the heck??" Goku said surprised as Yambia, Kirillin, and baby Gerald appeared directly between him and Vegeta.

Goku saw the baby remove two fingers from his forehead.

Goku looked slack-jawed at the baby. "You.. You know instant transmission!" Goku stammered.

Before anyone else could say a word, Goku's mind was suddenly filled with images and emotions. Goku held his head desperately trying to sort out what was being communicated to him.

"Kakkarot! What is happening?" Vegeta looked worried.

"The baby is trying to ask me something, but his thoughts are too fast! I've just getting a blur of images and emotions. Nothing makes much sense!" Goku said.

As suddenly as it began, it stopped. Goku looked up to see the baby looking at him quizzically. Goku put out a mental image of his own, one he hoped the baby would recognize as 'slower'. 

In his short life, baby Gerald had come to recognize that he, his mother, Goku, and Vegeta was different than the others on Earth. Gerald's first question, which Goku finally understood, amounted to no more than; "Who are we?"

Goku reached out his hand and placed it on the boy's forehead and flash fed him everything Goku knew about Saiyans, the adventures and battles the Z-Warriors had shared, and as much as he could about Roger and Yambia, drawing on what Vegeta had told him.

Goku also found what he was looking for. Little Gerald was a genius!

When Goku and little Gerald broke the link, the boy had mentally downloaded just about everything in Goku's head. Including language information from Goku's speech center.

Goku broke the link and stepped back. "Whoa! This kid is something else!"

Little Gerald looked around with new eyes. He knew who he was, and who the people around him were, and he also knew just how much trouble everyone was in.

"Gerald?" Yambia started towards her son.

"It's okay mother, I am fine." Gerald said.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"We can't stay here very long Namek." King Vegeta said. "Those demons may regroup and cause more problems."

"I know, but let everyone finish eating." Piccolo said. "We have a plan, of sorts."

The plan was basic and simple. King Vegeta would take his people and attack Cordell's forces, and Team One would wait for the appropriate moment and destroy the conduit generator.

"It's a good thing that the Ultimate Kai gave your people those dynocaps full of food." Piccolo observed.

"Yes, otherwise we'd have some pretty grumpy Saiyans on our hands right now." King Vegeta smirked. 

"Did you lose anyone during the fight?" Piccolo wanted to know.

King Vegeta looked sad suddenly. "Yes, 163 people. All of them Super Saiyan Threes."

"I was wondering if sending the Super Saiyan Threes and Fours into this battle is a wise thing." Piccolo started. "They just distract the others from the battle."

"What do you suggest?"

"Send the Super Saiyan Threes and Fours up the shaft, and out King Emma's drawer. I'll give them directions on how to leave Hell, and let them join Vegeta and Goku in their fight on the outside. The Super Saiyan Fives will be able to fight more efficiently here." Piccolo explained. "Goku and Vegeta will sense them the second they leave Hell, and will know what to do."

King Vegeta thought for a long time. "Your words make sense. Let it be done then."

Half an hour later several million Saiyans went howling up the shaft back towards Hell, while less than two hundred Saiyans, one Namekian, and one Human girl reentered The Demon Realm.

"I hope King Emma is in a good mood today." Piccolo worried silently.

"Ok Jessica, it's up to you. Which way?" Piccolo asked.

"That way Piccolo. That is the way to the Conduit Generator." Jessica pointed.

"Let's go!" Gohan said, anxious to have this over with.

Roger pushed the bubble at a good clip in the direction Jessica indicated.

"Let's go men." King Vegeta took off and passed Team One with his men, keeping out ahead of them to stop trouble should it show.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"You pass!" King Emma pronounced judgement on the most recent spirit to come before him. King Emma seen that there was no more line, and propped his feet up to relax a bit. King Emma's job didn't leave much time for relaxation, so he took it whenever it came along.

Suddenly, King Emma felt his desk quiver a bit. King Emma rolled open an eye and looked around to find a cause for the shake. Finding nothing he closed his eye again in an attempt to catch a few winks.

The desk shook and jumped several feet off the floor. King Emma fell over backward hitting the floor with a resounding thud!

"What the Hell is going on!" The big demon bellowed.

King Emma looked up as his right hand drawer opened and about a dozen black haired people looked over the edge at him.

"Oh hey, we're sorry dude, are you okay?" Cucumbus said.

"DUDE??!?" King Emma said standing to his full height.

"You must be King Emma. We are supposed to go and find Prince Vegeta and some guy called Goku. Can you help us?" Cucumbus said.

"You're all Saiyans!" King Emma said. "Where are your halos? How did you escape Hell?" 

"It's a long story, but the Ultimate Kai redeemed all of us and gave us our lives back to fight this Cordell character." Cucumbus said.

"The Ultimate Kai!?!?!" King Emma stammered. "Very well, if you go through that portal right over there you will find yourself at Earth's Lookout. Once you are there, Vegeta and Goku will find you." King Emma waved his hand and formed a dimensional portal.

"Thanks!" Cucumbus said and flew out of the drawer, followed by hordes and hordes of Saiyans.

"Good Kami! How many of you are there!" King Emma blustered.

One Saiyan by the name of Kress stopped. "Oh, about 30 million, give or take a few thousand."

Kress flew on ahead to catch up to Cucumbus. Kress addressed Cucumbus as a 3rd class warrior would address an Elite Guard.

"My lord, I wish to have a word with you." Cucumbus motioned him to fly with him.

"What is it Kress?" Cucumbus asked.

"My lord, when I died I was assigned to a team of scientists that was studying a temporal stasis technology, which they finished. When Frieza blew up our world, I tossed my daughter into the stasis field. If it has been undisturbed, she is still there today. I request permission to go to the moon called Cabbage to rescue her." Kress asked.

Cucumbus thought a while. "You will get that opportunity Kress, although it may not be right away, there are far more dire matters at hand." 

"Understood my lord. At the first opportunity then?" Kress looked hopeful.

"You have my word." Cucumbus smiled. "Meanwhile, I suggest you tell as many Saiyans about your daughter as you can. If we fall in battle, there needs to be as many that know of your daughter as possible to ensure her rescue."

"Right away sir!" Kress ran off to fulfill Cucumber's wishes.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Dendi! Come quick!" Mr. Popo exclaimed.

Dendi having just woke up from a well-deserved nap came out. "What is it Mr. Popo?"

"The sky is filling up with Saiyans!!" Mr. Popo yelled.

"Oh my!" Dendi looked all about Kami's Lookout was more Saiyans than Dendi could count.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"There it is again!" Goku exclaimed. "Now they're on Earth! I can't ignore it this time!" 

Goku and Vegeta placed two fingers on their foreheads and disappeared.

Baby Gerald, with his mother still holding him, followed suit.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Are you Dendi?" Cucumbus asked.

"I am." Dendi said simply.

"We have been sent by King Vegeta and your friend Piccolo to find Prince Vegeta and Goku and join them in the upcoming battle." Cucumbus said respectfully.

"Then you have found us." Vegeta said from behind Cucumbus. At the sound of Vegeta's voice, every Saiyan that was flying sought a spot on the lookout, and all kneeled before the Prince. Not all could find a spot, so many kneeled in mid-air.

"Vegeta! Are these..." Goku started.

"Yes Kakkarot, these are our people." Vegeta smiled. "Arise Saiyans!" Vegeta yelled.

"So, you have come to join us in battle?" Vegeta asked.

"If you will have us my lord." Cucumbus never met Vegeta's gaze.

"What have you to offer?" Vegeta prodded.

Cucumbus smirked and flew into the air, sparking into Super Saiyan Four.

"Impressive!" Vegeta said.

"Yes, quite impressive." Goku agreed.

"Yambia, go and show him what you can do." Vegeta smirked.

"Hold the boy for a minute then Vegeta." Yambia smiled from ear to ear.

"Umm... Sure... By the way, what is this brat's name?" Vegeta said.

"Gerald Vegeta Clawson." Yambia said.

Vegeta was speechless, but he took the baby.

"What? Did someone say Yambia?" Kress was in the middle of telling someone about his daughter when he heard her name being spoken. Then, the insanity, he heard her voice! How can this be? Kress began to fly up towards where Vegeta was.

Yambia flew up to the unsuspecting Cucumbus. "Just what can a female do then?" Cucumbus scoffed.

"Much when they put their minds to it." Yambia then powered up to Mystic Super Saiyan Four leaving Cucumbus speechless.

"That is her! That's my daughter! She survived!" Kress flew up behind Yambia. "Look how strong she's become!"

"Yambia!" Kress called.

Yambia turned around quickly in a defense posture. She blinked her eyes a few times. "Father?"

"Yes Yambia, it is I." Kress smiled.

Yambia smiled. "When this is all over, you and I are going to have a long talk about tossing people into untested time distortion fields."

"You're not still mad about that are you?" Kress smiled.

"Let's get back to Vegeta, I have someone I want you to meet." Yambia said.

Father and daughter flew back down towards the lookout leaving a bewildered Cucumbus behind; presently he followed them down. Yambia took Gerald from Vegeta and presented him to her father.

"This is my son, Gerald Vegeta Clawson, your grandson." Yambia told the surprised Kress.

"Yambia! You're mated?" Kress said. "You know I'm supposed to approve of...."

"Sorry Dad, but you were a little dead at the time" Yambia interrupted.

"I suppose you're right. Anyone you chose will be fine." Kress said. "Now, what about this grandson of mine? Is he strong?" Kress reached out before Yambia could stop him and grabbed Gerald's tail and gave it a good squeeze, which resulted in a yelp from Gerald.

"Dad don't!! You don't know what....." Yambia started as Kress gave Gerald's tail an even stronger squeeze.

"Nonsense! The boy can take it!" Kress said.

Suddenly Gerald shot out of Yambia's arms like a bullet, knocking Kress down like a ten pin. Gerald became awash in a golden glow as his eyes turned teal and his hair turned golden. Mystic Super Saiyan Two Gerald floated six foot above Kress glowering at him menacingly. 


	55. The Battle Is Joined! The Calm Before T...

Velvet Monkey Master: Good question.  Why all the sexual molestation?  Well I'm not like many that think people are born evil and learn to control their evil tendencies.  I believe that people are born good, and are warped to evil.  Vegeta later learned to control, and later to direct into more constructive paths, the evil tendencies that Frieza, through his physical/sexual abuse, taught him.  Frieze, in his youth, was taught this by his father.   Unfortunately, this sort of abuse exists, and if our current genre of social scientists is correct, 1 out of every 4 people you see walking the streets has been subject to some form of physical/sexual abuse.  To make matters worse, a family member or close family friend around 80% of the time heaps the abuse upon them.  These statistics are appalling, and frightening.   But the next time you're at the mall, or walking down a busy street, count out any four people and wonder which one has had their whole lives shaped, or reshaped, but this sort of abuse.

Ok enough with the soapbox, on with the story.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Well, I guess that answers that question." Kress thought to himself as he picked himself off the ground. "The boy is amazingly strong!  Super Saiyan Two!!!  The Boy is less than a week old!"

"Yambia, h-how can this be possible?" Kress stammered.

Gerald decided that the man didn't mean him any harm after all, but still it hurt when someone pulled on your tail.  Gerald looked around and found Vegeta leaning on a wall with his tail wrapped around his own waist and his arms crossed.  Gerald flew over, wrapped his tail around his waist, and mimicked Vegeta pose almost exactly.

Vegeta looked down and smirked.  "What are you doing kid?"

"Nothing" Gerald answered. Gerald had picked up the mechanics of human language from Goku's head, but did not yet understand all the social conventions of speech.  What to say when, and how to say it. There seemed to be a disturbing lack of social skill information in Goku's brain.

Vegeta just smirked and watched as the portal deposited more and more Saiyans.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Cordell was just thirty minutes from having enough power to open the conduit when a man-sized demon approached him and bowed.

"I trust you have good news for me Snarlk." Cordell said.

"I wish I did sire.  However we were defeated." Snarlk bowed his head even lower.

"How can that be?" Cordell shot Snarlk a withering glare.

"We had them Sire, but just as we were closing in for the final kill, a multitude of powerful warriors entered the demon realm and fought against us." Snarlk reported.

"What of the two Orchrans I sent with you?" Cordell said.

"Destroyed sire.  One at the hands of a warrior whose power is unbelievable." Snarlk said.

Cordell stretched out his feelings and sensed several dozen very powerful warriors headed straight to his location.  No single power that Cordell would describe as 'unbelievable' though.

Cordell turned suddenly and vaporized Snarlk with a ki beam.   

"I hate bad news!" Cordell exclaimed as he stretched out his hand and two large twin demons appeared.

"Gnasherm! Slasherm! You two will go straight away and guard the conduit generator.   Do you understand?"  Cordell asked.

"Yes sire.  It shall be done." They both said in unison.

"Remember, no one but the feeders are allowed near it!" Cordell punctuated.

"Yes sire." The twin demons answered.

"Go then." Cordell waved them away.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Gnasherm and Slasherm materialized just outside of the conduit generator.  The feeders were still busy carrying the damned and tossing them into what could only be described as a large paper shredder.   Not far away, behind a large asteroid, Roger cringed at the memory of Frieza being tossed in that maw.  Roger had heard stories about Frieza's reign of evil, but he still felt bad about what happened to the little tyrant.  Roger himself was beginning to feel the fatigue of maintaining his ki bubble as long as he has.  Roger looked at Jessica and smiled.  She was such a trooper!  What other kid could withstand the long periods without food or water, the scenes of death that turned even Roger's stomach?   She had stood and watched unblinking when Gotenks cut off Piccolo's head.

Jessica seemed to sense Roger looking at her and looked up into his eyes. "Don't worry Roger, this part will be over soon."

Roger's smile broadened. "Good!  The Demon Realm gives me the creeps!" 

"Yeah, what are we waiting for again?" Goten asked.

"The portal will be opened soon with the use of that machine over there.  What we want is for Cordell to lead his troops out into The Mortal Realm.  Once he is out, we blow up the conduit generator, and then scram through the portal before it closes.  The Ultimate Kai said there would be about a three-minute window between the time the generator is destroyed and the portal closes again.   Anyone trapped in here will have to escape up the shaft and back to Hell." Piccolo explained.

"There will still be demons left in here, won't they try to block us?" Trunks asked.

"Probably.  We'll just have to get past them somehow." Piccolo answered. "The real fight is going to be out there when the conduit is closed again.   They will need everyone of us."

Gohan nodded his head. "We'll get through even if we have to mow through every single demon around!"

"Remember Gohan, we won't have enough time to stop and fight." Piccolo said. "We don't even know where the conduit generator is opening a portal." 

"That way." Jessica said. "Many demons are already massing at the portal."

"Good, that gives us a direction to go any ways." Piccolo said.

"Piccolo, a bunch of lights just lit up on the conduit generator.  Maybe the thing is at full power finally." Roger said.

"Hang tight everyone.  Jessica, let us know when the strongest ki has left The Demon Realm." Piccolo ordered.

"Piccolo, there are two large demons that just arrived, they appear to be guarding the machine." Roger warned.

"Damned!  I knew things couldn't be this simple." Piccolo cursed. "When I give the word, Trunks, Goten, and I will go and make sure those guys are occupied while Gohan, Roger, and Jessica moves in to position to destroy the conduit generator.  Understand?"

"Yes sir." Came the community answer.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Master the conduit generator is a full power."  A demon around the size of a large cat reported.

"Good!  Good!"  Cordell almost danced with glee. "That is good news and you shall live another day!  I will go and lead the troops!  Prepare to activate the conduit generator at my command!"   Cordell turned and flew out into the eternal darkness.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Vegeta, Goku and The Supreme Kai had just finished teleporting all of the Saiyans to Namek 5.   Nappa was busy greeting his sons, as close as anyone has ever seen Nappa this overcome with emotion.   Nappa did wonder where his wife was though.  Bardock and Raditz were also busy with family and old friends.

"Do you feel that Kakkarot?" Vegeta said.

"Yes, something is about to happen." Goku answered.

"Cucumbus!  Report!" Vegeta barked.

"At your side my Prince!" Cucumbus snapped to attention.

"Tell everyone to prepare for battle, now!" Vegeta ordered.  "Whatever is going down is going down soon!"

Goku looked at Vegeta, and Vegeta looked back.  Both men smiled.  The battle was nigh.

"You will fight by my side then?" Vegeta said.

"I wouldn't be any place else." Goku smiled.

"Remember Kakkarot, remember what I set out to accomplish?" Vegeta said.

"Yes, I remember that you wanted a warrior's death.  But you've got your people back now; you're the Prince of all Saiyans again!  Surely you don't still wish to die?" Goku said.

"The other alternative is to grow old again.  A fate I would rather avoid." Vegeta said. "I'm not going in to commit suicide Kakkarot, I will fight to the best of my ability.  If I live, then I live, but if this Cordell is stronger than I am, then so be it.   No heroics Kakkarot, and no fusion.  Do you understand?"

"I will honor your wishes Vegeta, but I don't like it." Goku said sadly clenching his fists at his side.

"C'mon Kakkarot.  It's not that bad.  I've already been dead twice, and resurrected.  I outlived every one of these Saiyans by three-quarters of a century.   If I die today, I've just been living on borrowed time anyways." Vegeta smirked, and then his face fell a bit. "You haven't lived through the horror of growing old Kakkarot.  Of getting weaker instead of stronger, of not being able to train because you can't move right anymore, of forgetting things that were once important to you, of depending on baka pills and baka doctors just to feel well everyday.   I don't want to go through that again."

Goku's fists slowly unclenched.  It was true, Goku had never had to face growing old.  He tried to picture himself doing so and the image he conjured up repulsed him.

"I understand Vegeta.  Besides, It won't be like I'm losing you.  I'll see you on the other side." Goku smiled offering his hand to Vegeta.

Vegeta smiled and took shook Goku's hand. "On the other side then." Vegeta smirked.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Yambia went to The Supreme Kai. "Sir.  Are you staying to fight?"

The Supreme Kai looked thoughtful. "Yes, if we don't stop them here, then all is lost.  Cordell will eventually attack The Other World Dimension as well.  He must be stopped here."

"No offense Supreme Kai, but you're not likely to make much difference here." Yambia stated plainly. "I think I have something more constructive for you to do."

"Oh, such as?" Supreme Kai asked.

"Take Gerald back to your planet.  Train him as best you can.  If we fall here, he may be the Universes last chance." Yambia said.

The Supreme Kai thought for a few seconds. "I will do it.  You're right, I won't make a bit of difference here.   Let me have the boy and I'll leave straightaway.  Perhaps The Elder Kai has some ideas about how to train the boy and make him stronger." The Supreme Kai said.

"Good.  I'll go and get him."  Yambia turned but Gerald was already floating in front of her.

"You're sending me away?" Gerald asked.

"Yes.  You're not yet strong enough or experienced enough to fight with us.  If we lose the day, then at least there will be one left to fight.  One last hope for the Universe." Yambia told Gerald.  "You must promise to stay with The Supreme Kai, and do what he says."

Gerald felt the ki that The Supreme Kai was generating.  "Nothing special" Gerald thought. "I wonder how he is going to train me?"

"I will mother.  If it is that important to you." Gerald said not really understanding why.

"Good-bye my son.  I will see you soon." Yambia said.

"Good-bye mother." Gerald said as he and The Supreme Kai disappeared from sight.

Yambia let the tears flow.

Nappa sensed a disturbance in Yambia's ki and flew over to her.  He wasn't really prepared for a full-blooded Saiyan female in full estrogen melt down.

"What's wrong Yambia?" Nappa finally managed to say.

Yambia whirled towards Nappa, desperately trying to straighten herself up and hold back any more tears.  With a great effort, she was successful.

"I decided to send Gerald away with The Supreme Kai." Yambia managed to say. "It seems that I've been giving him to others ever since he was born.  He's never even met his father.  His father didn't even know I was pregnant when he left to train with The Ultimate Kai.   His father may die without ever knowing he has a son."

Nappa was never what one would call the consoling type, but to he credit he gave it his best shot.  He placed a hand on Yambia's shoulder and said, "Everything is going to turn out fine Yambia.  We are going to go and kick this Cordell's butt, then we are going to find a new uninhabited planet for our people, and you, Roger, and Gerald are going to help bring the Saiyan Race to it's former glory!"  Nappa thought for 

A moment. "But it won't be evil like before, and we won't bow to any more tyrants like Frieza."

Yambia smiled. "Such a bright future you've painted big man.  It makes me feel better.  Thanks ya big lug!"  Yambia playfully punched Nappa on the shoulder.

Suddenly Cucumbus flew over their heads. "Everyone!  Vegeta says prepare for battle!  Something is going to happen soon!"

"Yambia, will you fight with my sons and I?  Kress, Bardock and Raditz are also there."  Nappa asked

"I would be honored to fight under your family's banner Nappa." Yambia smiled and they flew off towards the others.

Bura had been busy.  Every since the new Saiyans came here and learned that she could replicate flags, family members have been handing her crude drawings and asking her to produce their family banner.  "Thank God for computerized imaging!" Bura thought. "Almost done!"

Yambia flew over and found her father holding his family's banner at the end of a ten-foot spear.  She turned and seen Bardock, with his family's banner held in a similar manner.  Around him stood about a half a dozen Saiyans that strongly resembled Goku and his father.  Bardock seemed engrossed in a conversation with someone he called Turles.  They were serious, but in good spirits.   Nappa stood proud and strong looking surrounded by his three sons and his Uncle Romaine, and about a dozen other younger Saiyans who had a strong family resemblance.  Yambia figured them to be cousins or nephews or something.

Kress and Bardock stepped forward towards Romaine.   Kress struck his chest and bowed low.   "I am Kress, of the house of Kress!   I pledge my blood allegiance and the blood allegiance of my family to the house of Romaine!  Your family will not fall as long as mine exists!"

Bardock then struck his chest and bowed low and repeated the pledge that Kress so respectfully gave.

Romaine stepped forward and bade the two family leaders to arise.  "The offer of your blood is accepted!  We will live and die together this day!" 

A cheer went up from the gathered warriors.

"Father, won't Kakkarot be fighting with us?" Raditz asked.

"I don't know.  I assumed that he would have joined us by now."  Bardock complained.

Uub, Kirillin and 18 had walked up in time to hear the exchange.

"Goku..  Kakkarot said he was fighting with Vegeta.  I overheard them talking earlier."  Kirillin informed them.

"My son is fighting under the Royal House of Vegeta!" Bardock said, obviously so proud he could pop. "This is indeed an honor for my family!"

"Grandfather!" Pan said proudly.

"Kirillin, you have been Kakkarot's life-long friend.   I would be proud if your family will fight with my family." Bardock said.

Kirillin reflected on what he was seeing from all these Saiyans.  It seemed strange to him that Saiyans didn't place much value in individuals, or such was his experience, but their entire social order hinged on membership in families.  It seemed very Feudal.   Kirillin looked at 18 and Uub who nodded their heads.

"We will be proud to fight with you and yours Bardock." Kirillin smiled.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Bura flew up to her father. "I'm here father.  I'm ready to fight!"  Bura brought out a large spear and unfurled the thrice-sized banner of the Royal House of Vegeta.  Bura had some of the other Saiyans describe its design.

"I don't suppose there is anything I can say that would dissuade you from fighting?" Vegeta asked.

"Nope, not a thing." Bura stated plainly.

"Be careful my daughter." Vegeta smiled.  He momentarily contemplated knocking her out as he did Trunks before he tried to destroy Buu all those years ago, knocking her out and letting Kakkarot teleport her to safety.   But Bura wasn't a child; she was a grown woman making her own decisions.  She knew the risks full well and was willing to take them.

"Be very careful." Vegeta said again.

"I will Father, I will." Bura smiled.

Vegeta had two weaknesses that he was actually proud of deep down.  One was his daughter's tears; the other was his daughter's smile.  Bura had a smile that lit up Vegeta's heart no matter how dark it happened to be at the time.  For that few seconds, Vegeta was at complete peace.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Little Gerald, Rou Kaioshin, and The Supreme Kai sat around Rou Kaioshin's crystal ball and awaited the battle.

"It's the calm before the storm." Rou Kaioshin said.

"Indeed." The Supreme Kai agreed.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Activate the conduit generator!" came Cordell's mental command.

Gnasherm moved to the side of the machine and pulled a huge switch. "It is done Master Cordell."

Slasherm also stepped forward and glared at the feeders. "It would appear that your job here is done."  He gathered up the lesser demons in his huge clawed hands and threw them into the machine.

The conduit generator began to thrum as the power increased.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Now Piccolo?" Gohan asked impatiently.

"Wait for it Gohan.  It won't be long now." Piccolo said.

Suddenly a beam of energy struck Gohan from behind.  Gohan's ki shield protected him from the blast, but the concussion almost knocked him out.

Everyone turned to see what had attacked them and they were met with as hideous a sight as one could imagine.   A huge demon like being floated in front of them, it was dripping blood from several places including it's stump of a neck.  The creature had no head, and the rags it was still wearing looked just like Piccolo's.

"Umm…  A friend of yours Piccolo?" Roger said aghast.

"My body!  We should have disintegrated it!

"Let me take care of it Piccolo.  I've been working on a new attack, let's see if it works." Gohan said recovering.

Gohan flew up a few feet and stretched out his arms to either side of his body.

"Ultimate…  Devastation!"  Gohan yelled as his entire body glowed with unfathomable energy.   Gohan suddenly brought both his arms together and fired a huge ki beam.   The ki beam struck Piccolo's body full on, but instead of exploding on impact, or going through the body, the energy settled on the body and began to disintegrate it from the outside in.   In just a few seconds, the energy dissipated and there wasn't a single cell of the creature left.

"I've been thinking of an attack like that since the Cell Games.  Finally got it right on Tao Kaioshin's planet." Gohan smiled.

"That would have definitely come in handy against Cell." Piccolo said. "Probably have put a dent in Buu as well."

"Thanks!" Gohan said.

Suddenly the thrumming sound from the machine grew louder and Team One was drawn back to the task at hand.

The gang watched as a very large crystal slowly arose from the top of the machine.   The crystal glowed a deep blood red and fired a beam of light straight ahead of the position team one was in.   The beam seemed to strike something in mid-air and the space became distorted right at the beam.  The beam's energy forced an opening in the barrier.

"I feel them!" Roger said.  "Yambia, Vegeta, Goku, all of them!  They are on the other side of that rift!"

"My Dendi!  Is that Kirillin?  It's Kirillin's energy, but it's more like a Saiyan!" Piccolo wondered for a few seconds.  "Ok, back to the task at hand.  King Vegeta's cue to attack is when the rift is fully open.   As soon as King Vegeta attacks, you guys go down and put those demon's lights out.   Gohan, you can go full Mystic Super Saiyan Five in here.  You don't have to worry about destroying anything.

Gohan smiled.  The only time that he could cut loose his full Mystic Super Saiyan Five was on Tao Kaioshin's planet and then only when the great God surrounded him with an energy shield.  "My pleasure Piccolo." 

"With any luck, we'll pinch Cordell and his troops between two groups of great warriors." Piccolo smirked.

Several lights on the conduit generator blinked as the portal reached its maximum size.

"That's it!  Attack!  Fight like Saiyans!"  King Vegeta yells as he and dozens of  Super Saiyan Fives dove at the real left flank of Cordell's forces.


	56. The Battle Is Joined! The Death Of King...

Vegeta grew tired of waiting.  For an instant, a bright light burned Vegeta's arm, and then he had the Sword of the Saiyans in his hand once more.  He lifted it over his head and it glowed for every warrior to see.  The sword of legend beckoned them to battle.  Vegeta let the sword sweep and point towards the growing rift.

"FOR THE PRIDE OF THE SAIYAN!" Vegeta yelled and took off towards the rift.  Every Saiyan immediately went to full power and followed him with their battle cries, except for Goku who stayed by the mighty Princes side.  

"Do you feel that power Vegeta?  I've never felt anything quite like that before." Goku said.

"I know.  That must be Cordell." Vegeta said as he smiled.  He also felt his father and those still with him.

"Look, they're coming out!" Goku said.

Vegeta and Goku were awestruck at the sheer numbers launching themselves from the rift.  They seemed endless, and with them came the negative black energy whose touch meant damnation and despair.

Vegeta and Goku immediately deployed a skin level ki shield and reflexively looked around to see if the others had done the same.  They had.  Kirillin had learned the technique years ago from Goku, as did Uub during his years of training with him.  Bura was still at Vegeta's flank and was glowing with her own shield.

The black energy kept coming out of the rift, spreading ever outward.  If it isn't stopped, it will soon engulf entire planets, solar systems, and eventually the universe.

Vegeta increased their pace.  "We must stop this!" he thought. "No matter what the cost, we must stop this."   Vegeta brought his sword to the ready as only seconds remained until the line of demon warriors crashed headlong into the Saiyans.  Goku was already preparing a huge kamehameha.  Vegeta felt the sword's power, and channeled his own ki through it.  Vegeta wasn't sure what the sword was doing, but it felt good in his hands.  Suddenly, just as the armies were divided by less than fifty yards, the sword rolled Vegeta over so that they were in front of Goku, and when Goku let loose with his kamehameha, the sword and Vegeta's hands were in the line of the beam, first absorbing it, then amplifying to an exponentially huge power, and then letting it go straight into the demon horde.  The resultant explosion killed 10s of thousands of the vile creatures and left an empty wedge in the demon's ranks.   Vegeta, Bura and Goku dived in to take advantage of the weakened ranks, followed by several Saiyan houses.

The two lines of warriors collided with a huge power.  Had there been atmosphere to carry the sound, it would have been deafening.

Suddenly a huge energy attack struck the Saiyan ranks a harsh blow.   Vegeta looked up towards the rift.

"It's him." Vegeta said to no one in particular.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"That's it!"  Jessica said.  "Cordell is outside of the rift!   Now's the time to destroy the conduit generator!"

"Gohan! Goten! Trunks! GO!" Piccolo said as he flew towards the generator himself.

Goten and Trunks decided to fuse right away and did so.  "Gotenks is here!" Gotenks shouted and took off after Gohan.

Roger followed with Jessica close behind Piccolo.

Gotenks and Gohan were to distract or destroy the demons while Piccolo and Roger destroy the diabolical machine.

The Z Warriors moved so fast that Gnasherm and Slasherm barely knew they were under attack when they were sent sprawling across the surface of the planet that the machine had been built.  They were tough, and quite fast themselves and recovered quickly.   They flew to meet their attackers at a high rate of speed.

Not nearly fast enough for Gotenks and Gohan however.  The boys dodged everything the two demons threw at them, barely working up a sweat.  Gohan was moving in for a finishing technique when the two demons seemed to loose substance.  Their bodies turned to black goo and they flowed towards one another and became one mass.   Then the one mass reformed into an incredibly powerful demon that quickly slapped Gotenks to the side, unconscious.    Being pleased with his accomplishment, the huge demon turned a green fanged smile towards Gohan.

"Not so tough after all eh?" The demon said and pointed his fingers at Gohan.

"You haven't seen anything yet monster!" Gohan yelled and brought began to bring forth everything he had.  He powered up his mystic abilities and his full Super Saiyan abilities."  Gohan's screams could be heard throughout The Demon Realm.  His power could be felt throughout the omniverse.

The demon, not knowing what Gohan was doing, released a deadly barrage of poisoned quills from his fingers aimed straight at Gohan's heart.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The battle outside of the rift was joined in earnest.  Vegeta had taken full strategic advantage of the huge rift he and Kakkarot had caused to launch himself deep within the demon's ranks.  He wielded the sword like he had been born to it.   Bura ki blasted first one demon, then plunged the spear the held the banner through two more demons.   Vegeta was proud that she had developed into such a warrior.

Uub took a vicious hit just as the battle was joined.  He had lost sight of Kirillin and the others and fought a desperate battle to survive, and find the others.  He was too dazed to do either.   A huge demon swooped in from out of nowhere and plunged a sword deep into Uub's chest.   Uub floated there, looking at the jagged metal of the sword protruding from his chest.   He looked up into the snarling face of the demon and knew that he only had seconds left to live.  His world began to swirl.   Then, something else took over.  He felt his body began to expand.  He wasn't sure if he was hallucinating, but something out of the ordinary was happening to him.   His mouth opened up, but it wasn't his voice that came out.

"No! Uub not die!  Uub not die!!" The voice said as a large gloved hand reached and pulled the sword from his chest, the hand was familiar somehow."

Then he saw and felt his wound close up.

"Uub not die!" The familiar voice said again.

"Who are you?" Uub managed to say.

"I am Buu!" Was the answer he got. "Let's POW, POW, POW these demons!"

Then he felt his body return to its normal size, and Majin Buu was floating in front of him with his hand around the demon's throat.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

King Vegeta was in a fix.   When he attacked the rear of Cordell's troops he had not expected that so many would turn and attack them.   They were holding their own for now, but it wouldn't enough against so many.   King Vegeta already saw signs that his men were weakening.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Gohan let out one final, ear-splitting scream and crested through Super Saiyan Five to Mystic Super Saiyan Five and the resulting energy release disintegrated the poisonous quills that were only inches away and knocked the huge demon from the air into the machine, screaming and holding his eyes.

"You're one lucky bastard Gotenks." Roger said. "Had that creature slapped you in any other direction we would not have been quick enough to catch you in my bubble before your ki shield dissipated."

"T-thanks." Gotenks said still a bit dazed.  He hadn't been hit that hard in some time.

Gohan stood over the demon for a second then raised his hand to deliver a fatal ki blast.  But the demon lost substance again and oozed under the machine.

The creature re-emerged out from under the other side of the machine where Piccolo was trying to figure out how best to destroy it.   Before Piccolo could react, the monster pierced Piccolo's heart with a quill, then flew back over the machine to attack Gohan again.

"Piccolo's ki!" Roger shouted. "Gotenks, go and stop that thing, we will see to Piccolo!"

"You got it!" Gotenks re-established his ki shield and flew off towards Gohan.

Roger quickly found Piccolo.  He lay dying.

"Piccolo!" Roger phased him through the side of his bubble.

Piccolo gasped, "Pull the quill out."

Roger gritted his teeth, put a ki shield around his hand, and pulled the quill out.   Roger dropped the quill and let it phase out to the ground.

Piccolo cried out in pain, then gritted his teeth and lay still for several minutes with his eyes shut.

"Piccolo?" Roger started.

Piccolo's eyes flew open and focused on Roger's face.

"Well, are you going to regenerate or whatever?" Roger asked.

"Not this time kid." Piccolo said.  "The poison has already damaged my ability to regenerate my cells."

"What does that mean?  Are you dying?" Roger said.

"Yes.  But there is dark energy in my body again.  I will more likely transmute into a demon." Piccolo said.  "There are two alternatives.  You either vaporize me now.  Or we do a Namekian Fusion." 

"How will the fusion help?" Roger said.

"By using my last bit of power to fuse myself to you and rid it of both the poison and the dark energy" Piccolo explained.

"This type of fusion is permanent, isn't it?" Roger asked.

"Yes, it is." Piccolo said, but I don't see any other choice.

"What do I need to do?"  Roger asked after several seconds of thought.

"Put your hand on my chest." Piccolo answered.

Roger did as he was told.  Piccolo looked at the young man. "Roger, if I had to do this, I can't think of anyone else I'd rather fuse with."

"Thank you Piccolo.  The feeling is mutual." Roger smiled

"Here we go!" Piccolo started yelling and as he did his body started to glow.  Softly at first, but then brighter and brighter until his body vanished altogether and the light died.

Roger stood up and looked at himself.   He looked exactly the same, but he felt as though he had done the fusion dance.  He felt Piccolo, Kami, and Nail in his mind.  All of their combined knowledge and experience, plus that which Rogalle brought with him.  He also felt immensely more powerful, he wasn't sure how much, but it felt even stronger than when he was Rogicollo.   He didn't dare test it while Jessica was so close.

Gohan caught the creature coming back over the machine and almost took its head off with a round kick.  A nano-second later, Gotenks kicked the creature to the ground, embedding it deep into a rock formation.  Gohan felt his old master's ki fading, but didn't dare take his attention away from the demon.   Gohan then felt Piccolo's ki flare, and then disappear.

The demon was struggling to free itself without using enough power to destroy the conduit generator.

Suddenly Roger and Jessica zipped out from behind the machine.

"Let's go." Roger said. "Let's just do what we should have to begin with.  We'll take out the entire planet."

Gohan and Gotenks followed Roger. "Wait!  Where is Piccolo?"  Gohan wondered.

"He is here." Roger said.

Gohan looked at Roger for several seconds. "I understand." He finally said.

Roger phased outside of the bubble while still maintaining it for Jessica.  "Alright, before that thing frees itself, let's bring the house down."

Roger began to power up.  He passed Super Saiyan Four, Through Super Saiyan Five, and with one final scream achieved Mystic Super Saiyan Six!

Gohan and Gotenks were shocked.  "I can only do that when we are fused!" Gotenks stammered.

"No, you can't do that!" Gohan said.

Gohan, Gotenks, and Roger smiled at one another and faced the planet where the conduit generator sat.

"Kaaa  Meeee  Haaaaa  Meeee.... " Roger began

"Masenko!" Gohan fired.

"Final Flash!" Gotenks fired.

"Haaaaa!!" Roger fired.

The demon finally reached the surface and brought his head and body to a standing position.  He looked up and seen more energy than he thought possible.  He knew that his life was over, again.   The attacks hit with a catastrophic effect.   The planet instantly disintegrated, and sent balls of energy flying off into random directions.  One such ball struck Cordell's stronghold and destroyed it completely.   Another one flew into the ranks attacking King Vegeta and his troops decimating them down to a few hundred demons.

Another ball flew straight back at Roger.  Roger casually flicked it away into space. 

**_"That's it!  The conduit generator has been destroyed!  Everyone out through the rift!" King Vegeta ordered mentally._**

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Yambia and Bardock found themselves fighting back to back against dozens of lower demons when all hell broke loose.   A huge explosion of flame and debris came flying out of the rift knocking every one several hundred yards away from the rift, everyone but Cordell, Vegeta, and Goku.  Space was no longer empty, but a place littered with the bodies of both Saiyans, and demons.  Blood floated shapelessly all around the warriors, both black, and red.

Vegeta and Cordell glared at each other across the void.

Cordell turned and made a motion and all of the demons fell back, and the larger demons, the Orcharns, joined Cordell.   The rest took up a position well away from the fight.

It was that moment that King Vegeta and his people choose to emerge from the rift.

King Vegeta believing he had the element of surprise turned his people and attacked Cordell.

Cordell turned and vaporized King Vegeta and over half of his men without effort.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Kirillin turned his face as he blasted the lower half of Bardock's leg away below the knee.  He had been wounded by an enemy spear and the black energy was creeping up towards the rest of his body.

"I'm sorry Bardock." Kirillin said.

"You needn't be, it had to be done." Kirillin said.

Suddenly a huge shadow came over Krillin's shoulder.

Is man hurt?  Buu fix!  Buu fix!

"Majin Buu?!?!?" Kirillin said astonished. "Where did you come from?"

"From Uub, where else would Buu be?" Buu said with childlike innocence.

"Ok, Buu fix then." Kirillin pointed at Bardock.

"Buu fix!" Buu came forward and put his hands on Bardock and started to glow slightly.  After a few seconds a new leg and foot sprouted uninjured and clean from Bardock's stump.

Kirillin looked around and noticed Uub for the first time behind Buu.  He looked shell shocked.

"What's wrong bud?" Kirillin asked.

"When Buu joined with me it was like a part of me that had been missing was finally with me.   I felt complete for the first time in my life.  Now, with him gone, I feel weird.  Not complete somehow."  Uub said.  We've just been going around healing the wounded since the battle ended." 

"Your ki is way low bud." Kirillin said.  

"Yeah, I had forgotten how much of a power boost the big guy gave me." Uub said. "How do you think we did?" 

"I don't know, it looks like our forces are down by around 15,000 – 20,000, but we took out half their forces in the process.  I'd say we kicked their butts." Kirillin said.

"Yeah, and most of the Saiyans were killed by the big demons, the lower demons barely made a difference at all."  Uub said.

"Look!" Kirillin pointed. "The big demons have all gathered around that guy.  Is that Cordell?"

"It must be." Uub said.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Cordell noticed that the rift was slowly closing.

"Wha?  What is going on?  There's no way those weak warriors I just destroyed could have beaten Gnasherm and Slasherm!  Who the hell else is in there?

Cordell stretched his senses back into the rift.  What he felt amazed him.  "What?  There are two in their with powers that rival my own!  How can this be?!?!?"  For the first time, Cordell felt panic rising up in his chest.  "They've destroyed the conduit generator!  Damned them!"  Cordell pondered his next move. "I will not wait millions of years for this opportunity to come around again!"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Romaine, we need to take out the rest of those demons so Vegeta and the others can take on Cordell." Bardock said standing on two legs again.  Buu had managed to heal most of the wounded.  "I have an idea."  Bardock flew a few hundred yards until he was outside of the dark energy and looked at the soft glow of the full planet.

"Ahh…" Romaine smiled. "Why didn't I think of that?"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"We gotta get out of here!" Roger warned.

"You might want to concentrate a bit and re-establish a physical form Roger." Gotenks smiled a bit.

Roger looked down at his hands and discovered that he was almost transparent.  Bolts of energy flowing all about him.  Roger closed his eyes and concentrated without much success at first.  

"Concentrate on bringing your energy to your center." Gotenks said.

Roger redoubled his efforts and in a few seconds was good old, solid, Roger again.  "What was that all about?

"When you and Piccolo fused, you were able to power up to Super Saiyan Six.  Which is the point that you are not simply a being with a lot of ki energy, you are ki energy." Gohan said.

"Alright then let's get out before the rift closes."  Roger enclosed everyone into his ki bubble and took off at high speed towards the rift."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Father!! Vegeta screamed as Totempo and the remainder of the Super Saiyan Five forces quickly backed away towards Vegeta.

"Prince Vegeta!" Totempo started.    
  
"Shut-up!   Go join your house!" Vegeta yelled seething.

"Prince please! You can't attack him alone!"  Totempo pleaded.

"That was an order!  Now go!" Vegeta yelled.

"Yes sire."  Totempo lead the remains of King Vegeta's last command back towards their people.

"Kakkarot, this is where we part company" Vegeta ordered.

"I understand Vegeta.   I'll try and clear a path for you." Kakkarot answered.

"Bura?" Vegeta said.

"Stay back and out of this, do you understand?" Vegeta ordered.

"But father I…" Bura began.

"Do as I say for once in your life!" Vegeta yelled.

"Yes father." Bura said looking at her feet.

"CORDELL!  PREPARE TO DIE!" Vegeta yelled as he powered up to his fullest and placed his sword at the ready. "Father!  I will avenge you!"  Vegeta took off so fast that Goku could not keep up with him.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The remaining lesser demons had regrouped a bit beyond the rift.  Many were wounded by most all demons have some form of regeneration abilities and were in the process of healing themselves.   The Saiyans had moved off beyond the dark energy and out of sight.   Some of the squad leaders had  send out a scout or two to see where they had gone off to.   The scouts disappeared without a trace.  A few of the demons could feel ki in others, and they had suddenly gone slack jawed.   "What is it Snail?  Report!" a squad leader snarled.

"Sir, the power levels of the warriors we fought have increased ten fold!  And they are heading straight for us!"

"I got a bad feeling about this!"  The Squad Leader said.

As the demons all watched the darkness, red glowing eyes started to appear.  First one set, then another, then hundreds, then thousands, then more than could reasonably be counted.   

Then the glowing forms of millions of giant apes surrounded them.

A particularly large ape came right up to them. "So, demons can know fear!"  Raditz then opened his mouth and a ki beam of huge proportions cut a swath of destruction through the demon horde.


	57. The Battle Is Joined! Cordell's Power!

Being a giant, hairy ape was new to Kirillin.  It was an innocent enough question after all.

"Hey, What're you guys looking at?"  Kirillin had said.

Yambia had just pointed down at the planet and Kirillin followed her finger.  Kirillin hadn't really noticed the healthy growth of facial hair Yambia already sported.

Kirillin's mind went blank after a few seconds of looking at the planet, and then something else took over.  Anger, aggression, some might even describe it as a blood lust.  Then Kirillin's body began to change, to grow.  Kirillin fought hard to keep control, and in the end, he won.

Kirillin's worry now was just how was he going to clean all the demon innards from between his toes.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Goku hit the first large demon hard in the jaw staggering it back several yards.  He promised that he would not interfere with Vegeta's fight with Cordell, but that didn't mean that he couldn't take out these larger demons.  Goku was surprised when the huge demon recovered with nothing much more than a bloody lip.   

**_"Thought you could hurt Damolak little man?" The creature's thoughts reverberated in Goku's head._**

**_"All I can do is try." Goku smirked.  "Destructo Disk!"  Goku thought as two disks formed, on in each hand.    Goku threw the first one almost point blank at Damolak who just stood smirking a bit._**

**_"You see!  You cannot harm me! Damolak bragged._**

**_"Wait."  Goku smiled._**

Before Damolak could respond, a huge cut opened up across the great beast's stomach, Damolak suddenly found himself holding his intestines in his hands.

**_"Why you little pipsqueak!" Damolak's eyes glowed red with anger._**

Goku threw the other disk removing Damolak's legs at the knees.

**_"Damned you!  Damned you!" Damolak repeated over and over._**

**_"No, damned you!" Goku exclaimed while vaporizing Damolak with a powerful ki blast._**

Goku prepared himself as three more Orkran warriors closed in on him.

Vegeta had sailed into the Orkran ranks no more than ten or so feet away from Goku.  Vegeta was making short work of some them with his sword.  Suddenly a huge hand snaked out and slapped Vegeta hard.  Vegeta stabilized his ki shield, which help protect him, and turned back to face his new opponent.  The creature instantly repulsed Vegeta.   Its head was that of a bulldog, it slobbered worse than any creature Vegeta had ever come across.  It stood almost thirty foot tall, its two muscular arms seemed to be encased in metal from the elbow to the wrist, and in his hands were two katana type swords. Its rear legs reminded Vegeta of grasshopper legs.  Vegeta was quite sure that had there been an atmosphere to breathe, this thing would most surely stink!                                                                                                                                        

**_"Man, who ever put you together should really have read the instructions!" Vegeta scowled._**

**_"Laugh now butthead." The cocky demon smiled and quickly lashed out an arm towards Vegeta.  Suddenly, a spider-web like fluid spurts out of the creature's hand and bound Vegeta around his arms causing him to drop the sword.   The second the sword left his hand however; it disappeared back into Vegeta's forearm.  _**

This confused and frustrated the ugly brute that wanted to use the sword against Vegeta.   The creature found a certain poetic justice in killing someone with his or her own weapon.   

"Where is that sword?" The creature bellowed at Vegeta who was struggling to free himself from the webbing.   Vegeta only glared at the thing.

"I SAID WHERE IS IT!" The creature bellowed again as he slapped Vegeta with the flat side of one of his own swords.   Vegeta staggered a bit, still trying to free himself.

"No!  Not like this!  Not tied up and helpless!  I want to die fighting!" Vegeta yelled in his own mind.

Vegeta's power began to grow and his aura intensified.  Soon the webbing couldn't take anymore and gave way like rotten kite string.   Before the creature could react, Vegeta had his sword back in his hand and had plunged it deep into the creature's forehead.

"You wanted my sword?  Where here it is you ugly son of a bitch!" Vegeta then twisted the sword in a huge arcing motion through the creatures head then put his foot against it's head and pulled the sword free.  

The thing floated in space, dead.

"Damned it!" Vegeta said looking down at where the webbing had touched his bare skin.  His ki shield failed to keep it out.  Dark bands could be seen on his bare skin.   Vegeta knew he didn't have much time even with the sword's protective qualities.   Sure, the sword could heal him in time, but he would have to remove himself from the fight and from the dark energy for it to do so.   Vegeta made a fateful decision.  Launching himself full bore straight through the heart of the Orkrans; Vegeta slashed at anything that got in his way.  He left behind at least a dozen dismembered limbs, and one head, but he was through the demon's line of defense.  He now had a clear shot straight to Cordell.

Cordell glared at the Saiyan Prince. "Who the hell are these people?"  Cordell was not panicked, at least yet.  He knew that he was still stronger than any of these warriors.  But he hadn't ever envisioned anyone that could defeat his Orkran Warriors.  And these two people were doing so with relative ease.   Cordell spied a woman standing back away from the fight.  Her emotions indicated that she was not happy doing so.   "Very well." Cordell thought. "Let's see what we can do to make the young lady happy."  

**_"Churler!" Cordell mentally called._**

Churler had just regenerated his left arm. **_"Yes master?"_**

****

**_"The woman standing to the side over there.  See if you can capture her and threaten to kill her unless the others surrender." Cordell licked his lips._**

Vegeta let out a war cry and raised his sword to the read as he charged Cordell with amazing speed.

Cordell lifted his hand, palm out and released a devastating ki blast that would have been the end of the Saiyan Prince.    The sword suddenly left Vegeta's hand and began spinning madly in front of him.   The beam hit the legendary blade and was deflected back towards Cordell.   The sword rested itself back into Vegeta's hand.  Vegeta continued his charge.

Less than twenty feet in front of Cordell, Vegeta launched a vicious ki attack.  Cordell dodged it without effort.  Vegeta swung his sword at where he thought Cordell would dodge to, but was disappointed swinging through empty air.  Vegeta recovered just in time to block Cordell's punch at the back of his head, but the block itself almost broke his arm.

The combatants stood at little more than arms length, gauging one another, looking for weaknesses.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Here we go!!"  Roger screamed as he gave the bubble one final push towards the closing rift.   

The bubble seemed to get caught for just an instant, like the rift was too small to get through, but then it was launched through and into.....

"Oh..  My...  Dendi!" Gohan said.  Before him lay a horrid battlefield.  Saiyan and demon bodies floated free through the jet blackness of the negative energy.  The only light sources were Vegeta, Goku, Bura, and the one that must be Cordell.

"Now that the rift is closed, is there anyway to disperse this crap?" Trunks said. 

Roger searched his mind, and the minds of the others as well.  A strange but comforting voice that was Kami told him that the Sacred Water would do the job.  But it was back on Earth, too far away.

"What about the Super Saiyan Five and Six transformation?  With the source of the energy cut off, you guys might be able to get rid of this stuff." Jessica said.

"It's worth a shot." Goten agreed.   "Ok Trunks, we need to fuse again."

"You got it Goten." Trunks smiled.  Trunks thought about how they used to have to wait for an hour or better before fusing again.  That didn't seem to be the case anymore.

All four of the Saiyans phased through the side of the bubble and stood abreast looking towards the huge ki they were feeling.

"Ok, this is how we should do this." Roger started.   First, you guys fuse, but at a lower power level, like Super Saiyan Four.   Trunks and Goten complied.

"Okay, Gohan, you and I power up to Super Saiyan Four."  Roger powered up along with Gohan.

"Alright, at the count of three, we all go to our full power.  Those of us with mystic abilities use those as well." Roger said.  "Put everything plus the kitchen sink into it!"

"Hehehehe..  This is going to be like a ki bomb!" Gotenks said looking at Gohan and Roger.

"Exactly!" Roger confirmed.

"This should blast the remaining negative energy away." Gohan said.

"Alright then, everyone ready?  One....   Two....  Threeeeee!!"  Roger counted.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Vegeta smirked and lifted his sword.  "This is it Cordell! You're going down!"

"I doubt it little man.  Have you looked at yourself lately?" Cordell smiled evilly.

Vegeta didn't need to look. He knew that the dark energy had infected him, and was rapidly spreading through his body.   "Don't worry, I'm going to kill you before this shit gets to me." Vegeta smirked.

"Don't be too sure." Cordell pointed. "Does that girl mean anything to you?

Vegeta looked to see a huge demon with his hand outstretched.   Bura was confined in some sort of energy bubble at the end of the creature's hand.  Bura was fighting to free herself while desperately trying to maintain her ki shield.

"One word from me, and he contracts the bubble and she dies."  Cordell smiled.

Lumbistru had followed Bura to the battle even though she told him she'd cut off his tail if he came along.   He had used his invisibility and stayed close to Vegeta and Bura since the battle began.  The device that Bura had put on Lumbistru's head had blocked Cordell from sensing the little demon even at these close quarters.  Lumbistru was rocking back and forth from foot to foot.

"Bura is in trouble!  What Lumbistru do!  What Lumbistru do!"  Lumbistru cried.

Lumbistru watched as Churler played with Bura like a cat plays with a mouse.   He contracted the bubble, then expanded it, then contracted it again trying to get Bura to cry out in pain.  Bura held firm.

"Lumbistru mad!" Lumbistru yelled and lunged forward wrapping his arms and legs around Churler's head sinking his claws deep into Churler's eyes.  Lumbistru remained invisible.

Churler immediately lost his concentration and the bubble dissipated.  Bura flew towards the demon and grabbed the spear that carried the House of Vegeta's banner and sunk it deep into the demon's chest.  The demon turned suddenly snapping the spear off in Bura's hands and knocking Bura several yards through space.  Bura recovered and looked back at the demon that was in his death throes was still madly clawing at his face and eyes.  Bura noticed that his eye sockets were bleeding, oozing and sightless.

"Well, looks like your hostage flew the coop on you Cordell." Goku smiled.

"Good help is so hard to find." Vegeta smirked as he shifted his sword back to the ready.  "Time to dance Cordell" 

Vegeta launched a vicious series of sword attacks that not even Gohan had mastered with the Z-Sword.

Goku's attention was fixed on Roger and the others. "What are they doing?" Goku thought.  Then he knew.

**_"Everyone! Cover your eyes!"_** Goku mentally yelled.

Two seconds later, the entire area was lit up like a Super Nova.   The power was intense!  It felt as if space itself was quaking!

Vegeta and Cordell have stopped fighting long enough to cover their eyes.

When the light dissipated, everyone slowly opened his or her eyes.

"The stars!  I can see the stars!" Goku cheered.

Totempo and the rest of the Super Saiyan Fives caught Bura just as she was passing out from being away from Vegeta, and his air, too long.

"You are Vegeta's daughter?" Totempo asked.

:"Yes, yes I am." Bura said still a bit groggy.

"Your highness, I have ordered all of the other Saiyans below Super Saiyan Four level back to the planet.  I would appreciate it if you would allow me to escort you back as well." Totempo asked.

"No!  I will stay here, thank you all the same!" Bura said irritably.

"As you wish princess, but allow me to stay here and guard your person." Totempo gave Bura a look like he was not going to take no for an answer.

Bura looked at him definitely at first, then softened.  "Very well then."   Bura heard a whimper from fairly close by and soon found Lumbistru, or what was left of him floating in space.  He had taken quite a beating from Churler who was trying to dislodge the smaller demon.  Deep scratches ran the length of Lumbistru's body.   Lumbistru's body was missing below the waist where the light had hit him.   Churler was nowhere to be seen.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was fighting a desperate battle, but Cordell was just way too fast for him.  Cordell wasn't even fighting back.

"Fight me!" Vegeta yelled.

"Why should I?  In another few minutes, the negative energy in your body will make you my slave anyways." Cordell grinned evilly.  "They may have destroyed the negative energy out here, but it still rages in your body.  Give it up little man!"

"I am Vegeta!  Prince Vegeta!  Prince of all the Saiyans!  I do not give up!  I do not give in!  I will be the instrument of your death!" Vegeta flew in fast for another attack but this time Cordell slapped Vegeta away without effort.

Vegeta flew back semi-conscious for a few seconds.  "Damned him!" Vegeta said as the first tendrils of the negative energy began to enter his mind. 

"Do you feel it yet Prince?" Cordell asked.

"Vegeta, Vegeta my son!" King Vegeta's disembodied voice called out.

"Father?" Vegeta said.

"Vegeta, remember what I told you?  No darkness can defeat the one that wields the sword!  Remember who and what you are son!  Use the power of the sword; use the power of your own rage!   Be the Saiyan I always knew you to be!" King Vegeta said.

"Yes father!" Vegeta said as his eyes began to glow.

"Pour all of your rage and your hate into your power!  Channel your power into the sword!" King Vegeta finished. "Defeat the darkness!"

Vegeta fixed his glare on Cordell and he started to scream.   Energy to rival the combined energy output of Roger, Gohan, and Gotenks poured out of Vegeta's body.  The Sword glowed white hot.   The darkness threatening to take Vegeta's mind was blasted away and he was cleansed.   When the light died down, Vegeta stood as Super Saiyan Six!

"You will not be having any new slaves today asshole!" Vegeta fixed Cordell with a terrible glare.

Cordell smirked. "I feel your power, you still cannot defeat me."

Roger turned to Trunks. "Trunks, Transport Jessica out of here.  I don't think she needs to be here anymore."

Trunks looked down at the little girl and she nodded her head.  Trunks took her by the hand and with just a second of concentration, he and Jessica were gone to The Supreme Kai's planet.

Seconds later, Trunks reappeared next to his father.  Goku, Roger, Gohan, and Gotenks had just flown to where Vegeta floated.

Cordell just floated in space daring them to attack him.

**_"Kakkarot, remember what I told you about not interfering?"_** Vegeta said telepathically.

**_"Yes."_** Goku looked at Vegeta quizzically.

**_"Well forget it.  I felt this guy's full real power when he slapped me.  We are going to need all of us to stop this asshole."_** Vegeta said.

**_"Do you have a plan father?"_** Trunks asked.

Vegeta chuckled. **_"I wish I did son." _**

Trunks thought for a moment. **_"Goku, what would happen if two Super Saiyan Sixes fused?"_**

****

**_"I don't know."_**  Goku said honestly  **_"I would be reluctant to even try it.  Super Saiyan Sixes have to concentrate to reestablish their physical forms after transformation."_**

****

**_"Vegeta didn't."_** Roger pointed out.

Goku and Vegeta both turned towards Roger.  They examined him for a second.  **_"Do you realize that you were talking with Piccolo's voice just then."_**  Goku finally said.

**_"Oh?  Sorry."_** Roger said in his own voice.  "This fusion was going to take some getting used to.  Kami and Nail weren't bad, but Piccolo is way to dynamic a personality.  He keeps trying to do my thinking for me!" Roger thought loudly.  Piccolo's mind receded quite a bit.

"Maybe, after this is all over Tao Kaioshin will undo his fusion with Piccolo." Roger thought to himself. "Right now we need each other."

**_"Ok, so why didn't Vegeta need to pull his physical form back together after he ascended?"_** Roger asked.

**_"Maybe it had something to do with the sword."_** Gotenks observed.

**_"Could be, the sword acted to stabilize his form."_** Goku said.

**_"Look, I think our boy is getting impatient out there."_** Vegeta said.

**_"So, all at once?"_** Goku asked.

**_"I don't see any other way of beating him." _**Vegeta said.

**_"Let's go do it then!"_** Gotenks exclaimed.

Vegeta, sword at the ready, lead the attack.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Lumbistru!  I thought I told you to stay on the planet!" Bura chastised the little demon.

**_"L-Lumbistru worry.  W-worry about Bura thing."_** Lumbistru mentally stammered out..

Bura had grown incredibly fond of the little demon.  Tears began to well up in her eyes.   One tear trickled down her cheek.  

**"B-Bura thing cries for Lumbistru?  No one ever cried for Lumbistru before."** Lumbistru said.   It was his last thought.

Bura stared at the body for a few seconds, then a remarkable thing happened.   Suddenly she wasn't looking at a demon any more, but what looked to be a young boy, maybe 15 years old and definitely human.   Then just as suddenly the body disappeared.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Back on the Supreme Kai's planet, little Gerald, Jessica, The Supreme Kai, King Vegeta, The Elder Kai, and about sixty dead Saiyan warriors all gathered around The Elder Kai's crystal ball watching the battle.  The Elder Kai grew frustrated after a while and cast some sort of spell over the ball, making it grow much larger and hover in the air where all could see.

Suddenly a young boy appeared before The Supreme Kai.   He had a halo over his head like the Saiyans, and he was looking himself over.

"Lumbistru is not a demon anymore!" Lumbistru said.

"Of course not.  I promised you that if you performed one heroic deed that you would be given another chance.  When the current crisis is over, we will decide what shape that second chance will take." The Supreme Kai smiled.

Lumbistru wept tears of joy. "Thank you!" Was all he could manage to say.

The Supreme Kai smiled and turned his attention back to the battle.  It wasn't going well.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Gotenks floated semi-conscious struggling to keep his ki-shield intact.  He had been the first to reach Cordell after Vegeta was blown back by a ki ball that Cordell launched at him.  Vegeta was burned a bit, but otherwise fine.  Vegeta and Gohan attacked simultaneously, Vegeta wielding his sword tried to take Cordell's head off, but the ancient warrior was just too fast and kicked Vegeta in the stomach, then slapping him away, all while dodging Gohan's attacks.  Cordell then turned and elbowed Gohan in the side of the head, sending him plummeting through space.

Next Roger and Goku attacked, they decided to use energy attacks instead of hitting him head on.   They both powered up their largest Kamehameha wave and let fly.

"So, you guys have had some Turtle Hermit training eh?" Cordell laughed. "Tell me, is that baka Roshi still alive then?"  

Cordell stretched out both hands and launched twin ki attacks that met Roger and Goku's ki attacks and began to push them back.

Goku and Roger both dug in and poured even more power into their attacks.

It was no use.  Cordell was still pushing their attacks back towards them an increasing rate.  Eventually, both were hit by Cordell's exploding attacks.   

Roger and Goku floated unconscious.

"You guys bore me.  I think it's time to start my universal conquest now.  It would have been easier with a army of demons, but I don't really need them."  Cordell smiled as he spied Vegeta struggling to get to the others. "Hey Prince!  I think I'll start with Earth!  How do you like that!  In six more months, when this rift opens naturally, I will rebuild my conduit generator and still turn everyone into demons!" 

Cordell then flew off at a speed that Vegeta knew that he could not match.  

Towards Earth.


	58. Final Conflict! Rogeta v Cordell Part I

Sholio: Whew! What a review! Ok, just to address the constructive criticisms. Remember that Rogalle is still part and parcel of Roger's personality and Rogalle still believes that he reincarnated to become powerful enough to defeat Cordell. While Roger must have had trepidation's about permanently fusing with Piccolo (Chapter 57 is showing problems with that already) defeating Cordell takes precedence. I was afraid that people would get bogged down in the training chapters, I did try to make them as interesting as possible, but I believe that they were necessary to round out the new characters of our four redeemed Saiyans and to tie the story together. Perhaps I didn't need to be so windy. :c) Thank you for the incredibly detailed review.

Flameraven: Sorry about King Vegeta, but he is in a better place. :c)

As for the rest of you, as always, thanks for taking the time and effort to review. I have had one reviewer profess her love for me (Ok not really) and another reviewer promote me all the way from small time fic writer, to God level. Thank you for your confidence. :c)

Author's note: I'm not sure if anyone else noticed, but in all of the excitement I completely left Trunks Jr. out of the battle. I will probably fix that, along with all the other mistakes, in a later rewrite, but for now we will assume that he decided to fight with one of the lesser houses and is currently on Namek 5 with the rest of the Saiyans. So for now. Oops! As a result, he will not be heard from much for the rest of the fic.

On with the story!

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Gotenks, Bura and Roger landed on Namek 5 and power down. 

"For all his power he never learned a teleportation technique." Goku said.

"Good! That means we can get in front of him when we need to." Vegeta said. "But what good would it do us if we aren't any stronger than before?" 

Vegeta had quickly distributed the very last of his senzu beans to his fallen comrades after Cordell flew off.

"We have to risk a fusion!" Vegeta said as he looked at Goku. "It's time for Gogeta!"

"I thought you said no fusions?" Goku smiled.

"That was before the asshole was headed towards Bulma, and your mate, and every other person I.... I'm fond of you idiot!" Vegeta yelled

"Take it easy Vegeta! We will try a fusion, but it can't be you and I." Goku said sadly.

"Why not?" Vegeta looked crestfallen.

"Because I am only a Super Saiyan Five. At this point the fusion dance would produce a weaker warrior, not a stronger one. Besides, there is the issue of Shenlon." 

"Shenlon?" Vegeta said.

"I am still fused with Shenlon. If I were to fuse with you, he might react." Goku said.

Goku concentrated for a second and the seven Dragonballs came to the surface of his chest.

"I'm sorry," Goku said.

"Oh.. It's really not your fault." Vegeta said. "What about Gotenks?"

"I'm not sure, we've never tried a two level fusion with the fusion dance before." Goku pondered. "All you can do is try."

Vegeta looked at Gotenks and they both nodded and separated themselves an appropriate distance.

"Fuuuuuu sion!" The two warriors bent towards each other with fingers outstretched, and they made contact.

*

"Nothing." Vegeta said calmly.

"I was afraid of that." Goku sighed. "The fusion dance doesn't allow two level fusions with the dance."

"What about Roger?" Vegeta asked. "He's fused but not by using the dance. Would that work?"

"I don't know, it's getting awfully crowded in there, but he has achieved Super Saiyan Six. Your fusion would do the trick, if it works. Goku said.

"Like you said, all we can do is try." Vegeta said.

"I'm willing if we can beat that asshole." Roger said.

"Are you sure you're not biting off more than you can chew?" Vegeta smirked.

"Probably. But I've never set it stand in my way before." Roger smiled.

"So Saiyan. I guess that's why I've always liked you." Vegeta said.

"Please, let's not get so mushy." Roger laughed.

Vegeta looked at his friend and smiled. "Okay then Mr. Hardcase, you ready for this? You'll have to shield the planet with that bubble of yours or it will blow."

"Yes, I'm ready." Roger said.

"Ok, power up!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Vegeta and Roger screamed their power into the night sky and became Super Saiyan Sixes. 

Roger threw his ki bubble around both he and Vegeta the second he started powering up.

"Ok! Let's do it!" Roger said.

"Fuuuuuuu.... Siooon! There fingers touched and everything became transparent.

He was one person, one body, one mind, and that mind was connected to the very essence of the universe. He was aware, aware of the little Orion girl that had lost your dolly. He reached down and gave it to her. The Earth woman that was being chased by thugs, he reached and stopped the thugs. His mind was here, but also everywhere else all at the same time, and in every time as well. He was aware of the cosmos, of every molecule and the frequency of their vibrations. It was all energy, the primal stream of power and light. He wanted to join it, to be one with it, he had evolved and his place in the universe had changed, hadn't it? But didn't I have something to do? What was it? So hard to remember before I became aware. Who was I? What was I?

"You must go back you know." A disembodied voice broke into his thoughts. "They're calling for you."

"What? Who are you?" He said.

"I am Tao Kaioshin, don't you remember?" Tao Kaioshin said.

"Y-yes.. Sort of... Not really." He said holding his head.

"You are Rogeta. " Tao Kaioshin said.

"Yes! Yes! Rogeta! And I'm supposed to do something, right?" Rogeta looked around for Tao Kaioshin.

"Your destiny is to save the omniverse." Tao Kaioshin said.

"Yes! Cordell! I must stop Cordell!" Rogeta remembered.

"And your friends are counting on you." Tao Kaioshin said.

"Yes! How do I get back to them?" Rogeta looked around desperate to find a portal or door or something.

"You wish it. What you believe becomes reality." Tao Kaioshin said.

Rogeta concentrated for just a second, and was gone.

".....man we are really screwed now! They just disappeared and.... urk!!!" Gotenks was complaining when Rogeta materialized in front of him.

"My Kami! What power! Is this Super Saiyan Seven?" Goku stammered.

"I am Rogeta. This is Ultimate Super Saiyan." Rogeta said calmly "I see Cordell, he is about an hour away from Earth."

"Let's go get him then." Gotenks said excitedly. "He won't stand a chance now!"

"Never underestimate your enemies." Piccolo's voice spoke from Rogeta's mouth.

Rogeta lifted off and flew towards where the other Saiyans were busy cleaning up the camp and waiting for news of the battle. Rogeta spotted one Saiyan in particular and flew to her.

Yambia was taken by surprise by the sheer power of the man that was, in part, her husband as he reached out a hand and caressed the side of her cheek.

"I see in my mind that I am a father." Roger's voice alone spoke.

"Yes, of a son that you will be proud of!" Yambia said

"I will return shortly." Rogeta said 

"Until then my love!" Yambia caught and kissed his hand, then released it.

Rogeta flew up to his comrades.

Bura flew down to the planet's surface. "I have nothing to offer this battle." Bura said and waved at the others.

"You do not have to come." Rogeta said to the others.

Goku and Gotenks looked at each other. "We should be there."

Rogeta smiled. "As you wish." Then put two fingers to his forehead.

Goku and Gotenks grabbed Rogeta's shoulders, and they were gone.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Scientists on Earth were going nuts. Their deep space sensors picked up power emanations that were off the scale completely. And there was a flash so bright from deeper in the northern quadrant that it put the Hubbell out of commission for who knows how long. When the light reaches the Earth, it will light the entire globe up like mid-day! Was it a super nova? What natural phenomenon could put out that much energy? And now, tracking stations show a small object heading directly towards Earth at a tremendous speed! Too fast to be a natural object like a meteor.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Bulma sat in her lab watching the screen of the universal ki tracker that she had built so long ago. She watched the battle, and then she watched Cordell take off and head for Earth.

"Okay, bad guy comes and destroys Earth. Nothing new under the sun." Bulma said to herself.

But then strange things started happening.

Vegeta and Roger's ki disappeared altogether, without a trace. Bulma checked the bond between her and Vegeta and found that he was still there, far away, but she couldn't seem to contact him.

Then it appeared a ki so huge that the machine could not provide numbers for it. It was completely above the machine's ability to measure. Then the ki began to come down, as if the person was suppressing it, it came down to the machine's range of measurement.

"My Dendi!" Bulma exclaimed as she looked at the numbers.

"What's wrong Bulma?" Abigail, Chi-Chi, and 16 came running into the lab to see what the excitement was all about.

Bulma explained what they were seeing on the screen.

Bulma turned as some paper started coming out of the wall. "The computer has analyzed the ki." Bulma said ripping the readout from the printer.

"Oh my! The readout says that we are looking at a fusion. Vegeta, Roger, Piccolo, Nail, and Kami are involved." Bulma was close to passing out.

"What is this other ki, it's almost as high isn't it?" 16 asked.

"I assume that is what the others are after. It's headed straight for Earth." Bulma answered.

"I stand no chance against that." 16 said.

"I know 16, we have to count on the others." Bulma said.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The Saiyans on Namek 5 had cleaned up the camp and loaded everything aboard the ES-19PX, which had arrived the evening before.

Bura was in a bit of a funk.

"What's wrong Bura?" Nappa asked.

"Those guys went off and didn't leave us one singe person that knows a teleportation technique! Do you know how long it will take to evacuate this many people using the spaceship alone it they don't come back?" Bura fumed.

"Somehow Bura, if those guys don't come back, I don't think it's going to matter." Nappa said. "We ate a meal when we returned. We have enough for another meal, and that's it."

"What? Nappa, are you familiar with local space? Is there a planet near-by that would have food." Bura said.

"Yes Bura, but they wouldn't exactly welcome Saiyans." Nappa said looking at his shoes. "We didn't make many friends before our planet was blown up. I suspect that many races celebrated that day."

"Well, we're not going to have much choice in the matter. We will wait for a little while, but you know as well as I do that Saiyans need food! If they aren't back within a day we will have to find someone and ask them for some food." Bura said.

"How many people can we get on the spaceship?' Yambia walked into the conversation.

"It was designed to carry 150,000 passengers comfortably. With all the seats ripped out, and using the agricultural compartment on the bottom floor, we could carry 350,000 without much comfort. Especially since Vegeta ripped out all but two of the bathrooms.

"I for one am not going to worry. Roger will be back here." Yambia said.

"I hope you are right." Bura said. "But I'm still going to plan for the worst case."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

On The Supreme Kai's planet, King Vegeta and Gerald had gotten bored after the battle had stopped and King Vegeta made a ki ball and was playing catch with Gerald. King Vegeta was trying to find out exactly how strong the boy was and was slowly increasing the power in the ki ball every time he touched it.

Little did King Vegeta know that Gerald was doing the same thing.

"What's going on with the crystal ball?" Jessica complained.

"It's being jammed by all the energy that out there!" Rou Kaioshin said.

"Is Cordell that powerful?" The Supreme Kai asked.

"It's not Cordell!" Rou Kaioshin said, "Something else has entered the battle. I can't get a decent picture!"

"What could it be?" The Supreme Kai asked a bit flabbergasted.

"I don't know for sure, but I suspect that a couple of Super Saiyan Sixes decided to fuse." Rou Kaioshin said.

"What?!?! Is that possible?" King Vegeta exclaimed momentarily taking his attention away from Gerald.

The boy smirked and pumped as much energy as he could into the ki ball and tossed it back.

"I suppose, but I have no idea what it would produce." The Supreme Kai said.

King Vegeta turned back towards Gerald just in time to catch the ki ball, which glowed momentarily and exploded in the King's hands. It wasn't a huge explosion, but it was enough to blow the Kin's hair back and singe his skin pretty good. Part of the King's goatee was missing.

The other Saiyans present were busy trying to stifle their laughter, without much success.

"Oh now you've done it brat!" The king bellowed, I'm the damned king of all the Saiyans! You can't get away with that!" King Vegeta took off in pursuit of the rapidly moving tiny titan.

Gerald ran from the King and felt his father's ki, mixed with Vegeta's ki, and smiled. 

Jessica also felt it, and smiled.

King Vegeta was laughing maniacally trying to catch the small darting child.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Cordell was flying towards Earth at a breakneck speed. He would enslave the Earth, and eventually turn them into useful demons, along with everyone else in the Mortal Realm.

Cordell looked up and screeched to a halt. Directly in front of him were two of the warriors he fought, and one that seemed familiar, but wasn't quite the same.

**__**

"You again! What do you want, more lumps? You know, I was hoping to keep you guys alive for awhile. You would make the strongest demons! But it looks like I'm going to have to kill you after all!" Cordell practically screamed.

**__**

"So that's why he didn't kill us before, I was wondering about that." Goku said.

**__**

"Me too." Gotenks echoed.

**__**

"Cordell, your reign of terror ends here and now." Rogeta said.

**__**

"You know, you guys need better writers, that line is so corny." Cordell scoffed.

Cordell raised his hand and aimed it directly at Rogeta's heart**_. "I'm killing you for improper use of dialog."_** He said as the fired.

Rogeta had lowered his ki to almost nothing after arriving ahead of Cordell. Now he raised it a bit. The ki attack hit him full in the chest and exploded causing Goku and Gotenks to cover their eyes. When the explosion dissipated, Rogeta stood there unharmed.

**__**

"Oh a tough guy!" Cordell said and launched an even stronger attack. Goku and Gotenks moved off to a safe distance.

A shock wave rippled through space but Rogeta withstood the test.

**__**

"Are you finished?" Rogeta asked.

**__**

"Not quite. " Cordell said as he began to power up. He took up a familiar position.

**__**

"Kaaa.... Meee... Haaa.... Meeee....." Cordell chanted.

**__**

"Oh great! It would figure that he would know that attack!" Goku said as he grabbed Gotenks and dodged behind a large planetoid.

**__**

"Haaaaaa!" Cordell let the blast go straight at Rogeta who looked as calm as a cucumber.

Cordell's entire face fell when Rogeta slapped the blast away and into open space. The blast was easily strong enough to destroy half a quadrant of space had it hit a planet. The blast would slowly dissipate as it traveled through open space.

**__**

"Is it my turn yet?" Rogeta asked calmly.

For the first time, Cordell tasted fear. Fear that his careful plan was coming apart before his eyes. "All those years of training and sacrificing! How did this creature get so strong!"

****

"You will not beat me! Even if I have to rip the fabric of this realm asunder, I will defeat you!" Cordell screamed.

With that, Cordell's eyes began to glow green, and his body began to grow. His skin changed to skin that one would find on an Alligator, and leathery wings sprouted from his back. His nose and mouth elongated from his face, and his eyes spread to either side of his head.

**__**

"Great Dendi what the hell is that?" Gotenks said.

**__**

"I don't know, but it's ki just jumped up a lot!" Goku said.

**__**

"Passed Rogeta's?" Gotenks asked.

**__**

"Yes, but Rogeta hasn't shown us everything yet, not by a long shot!" Goku smiled.

**__**

"Look at that!" Gotenks pointed as Cordell sprouted a long tail full of very sharp looking scales.

**__**

"He's becoming a dragon!" Goku said.

Even Rogeta was impressed. Cordell now stood as a dragon almost sixty feet tall from front paw to shoulder, and well over thee hundred feet in length.

**__**

"Now you will die!" Cordell's booming voice sounded in Rogeta's head.


	59. Final Conflict! Rogeta v Cordell Part I...

Rogeta smiled and formed a shield on his left arm using the blue ki that Roger used for his bubble.  With a small amount of thought, the shield bore the royal crest of Vegeta on one half, and the Celtic crest of Clawson on the other.  Rogeta willed the Sword of the Saiyans into his hand.  Rogeta glowed with the more power than he had ever felt before.  At that moment, he knew that Cordell didn't stand a chance.  He was the ultimate power in The Mortal Realm, and beyond.

Another thought found Rogeta dressed in a combination of Saiyan battle armor, and a chain-mail lattice.

The dragon's maw opened wide and he belched ki fire almost a half mile in diameter straight at Rogeta whose only movement was to lift his shield.

The flame totally engulfed Rogeta and flowed around his shield.  Rogeta smiled, as he knew that the shield was just for show.  Cordell could not hurt him.

As the flames finally dissipated, Rogeta stood unharmed.   Then suddenly phased out of sight.

**_"Eh?  Where did he go?"_** Cordell started launching laser attacks from his eyes in the vain hope of hitting Rogeta.

Suddenly the great monster roared in pain as its ear became severed from its head.

Rogeta phased back in front of the giant lizard.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

"Why is he playing with him?  Just destroy him already!" Rou Kaioshin was hopping from foot to foot. "Doesn't he know that the second Cordell knows he is defeated that he'll do something drastic?"

"These Saiyans are sometimes too cocky." The Supreme Kai said.  "But on the other hand they always seem to get the job done."

Rou Kaioshin looked at the crystal ball. "Well, I suppose I can't argue with results."

"They will win." Jessica said.

King Vegeta sat across from the Kai's with Gerald sitting on his shoulder.  The King had become almost instantly fond of the child.  He looked over at Jessica and smiled.  Somehow the girl with the scary eyes gave him a great deal of confidence.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Gohan, Yambia, Kirillin, Trunks Jr. and Bura sat on the doorsteps of Bura's capsule lab waiting for news.  Across from them, seated on the ground, Bardock, Raditz, Nappa, and perhaps a hundred other Saiyans Bura was only familiar with in passing all sat in the same restless manner.  

Everyone was aware of the problem.  In about an hour, the Saiyans would open the last of their capsule food that Tao Kaioshin had given them.  After that, they would have to tear down the last two capsule houses that haven't already been packed, and leave the planet with as many Saiyans as would fit into the ship.  This would effectively strand millions of the warriors here.  And if they couldn't find any help, or Vegeta, Roger, and Goku didn't come back, they would probably all die.  Bura thought about Lumbistru once more.  She missed the little demon.  

Bardock, Nappa, and Bura plotted a course that took them in the direction of Earth, but had several promising planets to stop and ask for help.  Although both Bardock and Nappa rolled their eyes at the possibility of actually getting help once the people found out they were Saiyans.

"Well be lucky if they don't fire on us." Bardock grumbled.

Yambia was sad at the thought of dying, but she was sure she could more easily face her own death knowing that Gerald was in good hands.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Rogeta once again disappeared and reappeared sitting on Cordell's snout, right between his eyes.

Cordell's eyes that now, without a doubt, held the cold light of fear.

Rogeta was certain that had there been an atmosphere, he would be able to smell the fear pouring off Cordell.

Cordell shook his head violently from side-to-side trying to shake the little intruder off his nose.

To no avail.

Rogeta flew down the length of Cordell's snout using the sword to open up a wide gash from just between Cordell's eyes, to the very end of his nose.

Cordell bellowed in pain and rage.   Cordell swung around at an amazing speed and tried to swat Rogeta with his massive tail.

Rogeta seen it coming and simply allowed his body mass to become ethereal.  The tail passed right through him without harm.

Cordell reversed the direction of his tail and took another swing.   Rogeta caught Cordell's tail and swung the dragon around once, twice, three times before releasing him.  Rogeta hurled the great beast directly towards a star.

Cordell caught himself before reaching the star and started to slow his speed when Rogeta hit Cordell with both feet sending him into the star's gravitational field.   Cordell struck the surface of the star and almost continued into the massive core.  Cordell's thin leather wings burned off.  He regained enough control to cover himself in a ki shield to prevent him self from burning further, and to keep himself from sinking into the star's surface.

When he recovered, he saw Rogeta calmly standing on the star's surface, without so much as a ki shield to protect him.  Rogeta's aura was ablaze with the heat of the star.

Cordell looked at Rogeta.  Rogeta was death.

Rogeta slowly started walking towards the Dragon.

**_"So, you wanted to rule everything.  Turn everyone into demons."_** Rogeta said as he punched Cordell square in the snout sending him skittering off the surface of the sun and back out into space.  Rogeta followed him.

**_"You wanted to kill us, destroy our people, our families, our homes!"_** Rogeta kicked the dragon in the ribs crushing more than a couple of them and sending the dragon further out into space.

**_"Know you this.  As long as a single Saiyan warrior lives, you will not have this!"_** Rogeta rammed the big dragon in the lower spine snapping it and causing the creature to bellow in pain yet again.

Cordell's form began to soften. He started to shrink.  A few seconds later he was back in his human form.  He was a mass of bruises, burns, and lacerations, and his right ear was missing.

Cordell glared at Rogeta for long moments.  Hatred seething from his eyes. **_"If I cannot have what I want, then nobody will have anything!" _**

Cordell began to glow bright blue.  Black tendrils of light began to course around him.  His aura became very bright.   Cordell's body grew brighter, and brighter.

Rogeta floated in space, silently watching.

**_"I am charging up to self-destruct.  When I explode, it will be with the energy to take out this entire quadrant of the universe.  And that means Earth goes too!"_**  Cordell laughed through broken teeth.

**_"How do people get to be such assholes?"_** Rogeta thought to himself.

Rogeta watched Cordell for a few minutes as he continued to gather his energy for his suicide attack.

**_"What is going on Goku?"_**  Trunks said.

**_"Remember what we told you Cell did at the end of the Cell Games?"_** Goku said.

**_"He tried to blow up the world by blowing himself up?"_** Goten answered.

**_"Yes.  Cordell's going the same thing, only on a much larger scale!"_** Goku said.

**_"What can we do?"_** Trunks exclaimed.

**_"Not a damned thing."_** Goku said. **"It's all up to Rogeta now."  **

**_"In truth"_ **Goku thought, **_"it always has been."_**__

Rogeta floated calmly, watching Cordell's body glow ever brighter.

****

**_"Muahhahahaha! You cannot stop me now!  Not even I can reverse the process!  Everyone in this part of space will die!"_** Cordell screamed.

Rogeta smirked. **_"I think not you mad man."   _**And with that Rogeta and Cordell disappeared.

+++++++++++++++++

"Uggnnn!!"  Bulma fell down.  In all her years of being mated to Vegeta, their bond had never been stretched this far before.  She was barely conscious when Abigail found her.

++++++++++++++++

"Arrgghh!!" Yambia experience the same thing at the same time.  Nappa came to her aid.

+++++++++++++++

**_"Where did they go?"_** Goku said looking around trying to sense them.

**_"I don't know."_** Trunks and Goten said at the same time. 

**_"I don't feel them anywhere at all."_** Goten continued wide eyed.

**_"I don't guess we need to be here anymore."_** Goku said as he took a hold of the other two and used instant transmission to go back to Namek 5.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

****

**_"Where are we?  Where have you brought us?"_**  Cordell was practically in tears.

Rogeta looked around.  Black space, as far as the eye could see in any direction except for the ever-brightening glow of Cordell and Rogeta's own aura.

****

**_"I have brought you to a forgotten area of space.  I have brought you to the cradle of all creation.    I have brought you to the primal singularity."_**  Rogeta smirked.

**_"Don't you see it below us?  The womb of the universe.  The singularity where all matter once exploded out into empty space.  It has all since ran out of sight of this place, but one day the unrelenting pull of the singularity will bring it all back, and thus the process starts anew over an unimaginable amount of time."_** Rogeta explained as he reached out and grabbed Cordell by the throat.

"Here Cordell, you will not only fail to destroy Earth, you won't even disturb one grain of sand upon it, or cause even the slightest delay in the every day lives of any human.  Here you will die as you lived.  Cold, and alone.

With that Rogeta flung the villain at an incredible rate through space.  Cordell tried to stop himself but couldn't.  Something else had taken hold of him, some incredible gravitational force.  

Then Cordell exploded and Rogeta watched as the singularity was lit up for just an instant, and then Cordell and all of his power was sucked into the black hole.

Cordell was gone for good.

With a sigh, Rogeta teleported back to Namek 5.

Five minutes after reaching Namek Five, Rogeta's fusion wore off.   Roger and Vegeta looked at each other for a long while.  Both Vegeta and Roger had not liked the idea of fusion, to give up sovereignty of ones own body and mind is not an easy thing to do.  But this fusion had brought about an awareness of just how every thing worked, and everyone's place and destiny within the universe.   Such knowledge, unfortunately, could not be retained by mere mortal men, and was slowly being forgotten by Vegeta and Roger.  Vegeta and Roger also knew that the need for Rogeta within their lifetimes was extremely remote.  Both Vegeta and Roger reflected on the fact that they had started out as employer/employee and had ended up closer than most brothers would ever be.

Yambia ran to her husband's arms and embraced him. 

"Good to have you back lover."  Yambia smiled.

"It's not just me in here Yambia." Roger said, and spent the next fifteen minutes explaining the Namekian fusion, and just who in all was sharing his body.

Bura and Trunks Jr. ran to greet Vegeta.  Vegeta had a genuine smile and embraced them both.  "Brats!" He finally said.

Kirillin sat on a rock and pondered his existence.  18 walked up behind him and began to massage his neck.  He had missed her terribly but he just couldn't see himself back on Earth, in Master Roshi's house for another lifetime.   His destiny now laid in whatever direction the Saiyan race would take him, and he would ask 18 to come with him.

Goten and Trunks were both exhausted, and had fallen asleep leaned up against a small boulder.  Trunks would go back to what it was he did best. Running the large mega-corporation named Capsule Corp.  But not before an extended vacation he told himself.  Goten would go back to teaching martial arts in the studios he and his wife opened up a few years back.

Gohan was thinking about having to go back to his professorship.  For some reason the thought seemed intolerable to him.

Goku smiled.  Goku would take his existence one step at a time, as it came to him.  He always had and seen no real reason to change it.

Everyone looked up from their musings and looked at each other.

"We won!" Goku finally said.

Vegeta smirked.  "Yes Kakkarot, we won."

"Well, shouldn't we cheer or something?" Goku smiled and scratched the back of his head.

Roger smiled Goku was so child-like sometimes. "I think that would be an excellent idea Goku.   Lead us off."

Goku threw his head back and began to cheer, and whoop, and pump his arms in the air.   The Z-Warriors around him laughed and followed his lead.  Kirillin was jumping up and down.  The surrounding families looked dumbfounded at first, but soon joined in.  The effect was contagious and rapidly spread to every Saiyan on the planet.  The noise was deafening.   Even Vegeta joined in with some reluctance.

++++++++++++++++++++++

On the Supreme Kai's planet, everyone was similarly cheering.  Gerald suddenly jumped off of King Vegeta's shoulder, grabbed Jessica, put two fingers to his head and they both disappeared.

++++++++++++++++++++++

Roger suddenly found himself in possession of a small girl, and an infant, both smiling and cheering up at him.

"Meet your son." Yambia said. "He seems to be able to chew what he bites off." Yambia smiled widely.

Roger was momentarily struck speechless, then smiled and started cheering again.  He placed the kids up on his shoulders.

The cheering went on for minutes, and then it finally died down.  Vegeta finally broke the ensuing silence.

"Now what?" Vegeta said. "What are we going to do with our people?  There's too many to simply put them up at Capsule Corp. until they find a new home.

Goku thought. "This planet already has inhabitants.  We have to leave here soon so the little lizard people can get on with their lives."

**_"I suppose that is where I come in." _**A familiar voice spoke.

Tao Kaioshin appeared before Vegeta and company.

"The Ultimate Kai!" Goku exclaimed.

"Hello everyone!" Tao Kaioshin answered.


	60. The Vegeta Redemption Epilogue Part I

"Well, first off, let's take care of a thing or two." Tao Kaioshin said as he looked at Roger, reached out and tapped him on the head.

Roger and Piccolo flew apart whole and unharmed.

"No offense kid, but this is much better." Piccolo smirked.

Roger smiled back." Yeah, it's nice to be the captain of one's own ship again."

"Piccolo.  As I understand it, you wished to be returned to your old place and position when this was all over.  Is that still your desire?"  Tao Kaioshin asked.

"It is." Piccolo said simply.

"Then say your goodbyes and return to me when you are ready." Tao Kaioshin said.

Piccolo turned to his friends to pay them respects.

Tao Kaioshin looked at the huge crowd of Saiyans thoughtfully. "Now what in the world am I to do with 27,345, 987 live Saiyans?"

Romaine stepped forward. "Sir, we request a planet."

"I don't know.  Seems like you had a perfectly good planet before, even though you did kill the entire population of Planet Plant to get it."

"Sir.  I don't know what shape our destiny will take.  But I tell you that our people are not the same as they once were." Romaine bowed low to the great Kai.

"You have been redeemed and your actions during this crisis have been honorable.  You do deserve a second chance." Tao Kaioshin announced as his eyes began to glow he opened a window in space.

The window showed a ruined planet, in a familiar star system. "Recognize it?"

Several dozen Saiyans gathered around.  The star, planets, and surrounding constellations made it unmistakable.  It was Vegeta-sai.

"It is our home." Romaine said with a tear in his eye.

With a wave of his hand the debris began to swirl about, huge stones and other matter that had been randomly blown into higher orbits by Frieza's blast came out of space and joined the debris.  The debris formed a planet, and soon recognizable bits of building, bridges, homes, and cities settled into place.  The atmosphere swirled and settled onto the planet, and the seas, oceans, lakes, and other bodies of water filled up once more.

The Planet Vegeta was remade!

Romaine fell to his knees. This was far more than he had expected. "Thank you!"  Every Saiyan within sight followed suit, dropping down to one knee.

Vegeta landed next to Romaine and looked at the planet Vegeta spinning in space like nothing had ever happened.  Goku, Roger (with Gerald and Jessica still in tow), Yambia, Bardock, Raditz, Trunks, Trunks Jr., Goten, Gohan, Bura, Pan, Buu, Uub, and Piccolo stared at the planet for a few minutes.

"Is that…" Roger started.

"Yes my love.  It's home." Yambia was holding back tears of joy.  Kress walked up and placed his arm around his daughter's shoulder.  Yambia started at the uncharacteristic show of affection.  "No, we are not the people we once were." Yambia thought.  We will take what has always been noble about our people and live our lives in accord."

"Can we go there?" Nappa said.

"Certainly.  When you are ready, just wish to be there." Tao Kaioshin said.

The word quickly passed from house to house as entire groups of Saiyans began to disappear.

Raditz finally noticed that Roger was holding Jessica and moved in and held his arms out to here.

"Raditz!" Jessica screamed and launched herself into his arms.  Raditz grabbed her up into a hug only the love of a father could match.  Raditz's eyes suddenly went wide as he felt her ki.. "Jessica what's happened to you!" 

"One can accomplish a lot in 130,000 years." Jessica smiled.

Vegeta sat stoically as each family approached, bowed, and disappeared.  In the end, only the Z-Warriors friends, and family remained except for one notable exception.

"Where has Trunks Jr. gone?" Vegeta asked.

"You know the boy has always been curious about his Saiyan heritage father." Trunks said. "I suspect that he has gone to the planet Vegeta." 

"Didn't you teach the brat any manners at all?" Vegeta said a bit hurt that his grandson didn't so much as say goodbye.

"Sigh.. Yes, but he is his grandfather's boy." Trunks smirked right back. "What is your plans father?"

"I will go and pick up my mate and see if she will live with me on Planet Vegeta." Vegeta said as he put two fingers to his head. "Any one going with me should grab hold." 

"As their King?" Goku said.

"That will be for the people to decide Kakkarot." Vegeta smiled.

"Vegeta, do me a favor and pick up Abigail while you are there, please?" Raditz said.

"Oh, alright.  I just hope she doesn't take too long about getting ready!" Vegeta griped as he disappeared.

"So, did you contact mother, Goku?" Trunks asked.

"I sure did." Goku smiled widely.

"And she agreed to stall father?" Trunks asked.

"She says that she can stall him, but not for more than two days." Goku scratched the back of his head.

"Two days should be more than enough." Trunks said as he casually played with a capsule in his pocket. "Shall we?"

Piccolo approached Tao Kaioshin. "I wish to spend the next few days on the Planet Vegeta.  After that, I want to go back to my old job."

Sure thing Piccolo.  When you want to return, simply wish it.  Your halo will return and you will be in Hell.

"Okay, I'm ready then." Piccolo said.

Everyone bowed to The Ultimate Kai and disappeared.  All except Goku.

"What do you want Kakkarot?" The Ultimate Kai mimicked Vegeta's voice and mannerisms perfectly then smiled.

Goku chuckled, then got a serious look on his face like a small boy faced with the prospect of losing a favored friend.

"Will we ever see you again?" Goku asked.

"Goku, you're so simple that you're complex." The Ultimate Kai thought. "Even the loss of one person he considers a friend is enough to cause him pain."

"Well Goku, I've really interfered with the universe far more than I had meant to, and I'm sure far more than I ever should have." The Ultimate Kai said.

"Yes, but it's all turned out for the best, hasn't it?" Goku asked.

"For now.  We don't know what the long term effects are, do we?" The Ultimate Kai answered.

"Don't you?  You are the Ultimate Kai after all." Goku said wide-eyed.

"Millennia ago, I took my ability to see into the future, to know all that will happen and I used it to create the Eternity Pool.  Only those specific things I need to know I can look at in the pool.  I found existence far too boring knowing what will happen each and every minute of the day, for all eternity." The Ultimate Kai explained.  "You know Goku, I could use an assistant.  I need a go-between of sorts between myself and the Mortal Realm and the other Kais.  What do you say?"

"As much as I hate to turn down God, I must say no.  You see, I've been running off saving everyone all of my life.  In doing so, I have neglected the one person in the universe that has truly loved me.  I made a promise that this would be the last time, and we would spend the rest of eternity together.  If that is made possible, I will not hurt her

or break my word again." Goku said.

"You are indeed a man of honor Goku.  To turn down a job as The Ultimate Kai's right hand man to keep a promise is indeed exceptional!"  
  
The Ultimate Kai waved his hand and all seven of the Earth's Dragon balls separated from Goku's body.   The Ultimate Kai held them in his hands."

"You are free Son Goku.  And you are fully alive again."  The Ultimate Kai held out one hand, in it he held the Four Star Dragon ball.  "I believe that this one has a special meaning for you.  Take it and return it to Earth.  When, one day, the need is great, and the cause is just, the rest shall be returned."

  
The Ultimate Kai closed his hand, and as he did the balls shrank in size until he placed the six remaining balls in his breast pocket.  "There they shall stay until that day arrives."

The Ultimate Kai looked fondly at Goku who held the Four Star Ball like it might break at any minute.  "It's time you go and fulfill your promise, and your destiny Goku.  Who knows?  The Universe is vast and anything can happen.  We may see each other again before long.  Besides, I've arranged a surprise or two for you when you get to Earth"

"Thank you.  So long Ultimate Kai." Goku said and using his instant transmission, left for Earth.

"Well, it looks like they've left old Ultimate Kai to clean up around here."  The Ultimate Kai looked around at large blown up areas where training had occurred.  Waste in the form of trash and biologic littered half the planet.   Tao Kaioshin's eyes glowed and the planet repaired itself to the point that one would never have known the Saiyans had ever been there.  With another wave of his hand, he returned the Lizard People to their proper place.

As Tao Kaioshin was ready to head back home, he looked over his shoulder.  With a final wave of his hand, the planet Namek swirled back into existence.

"There, that should do it." Tao Kaioshin disappeared from the mortal realm.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Vegeta asked Bulma to come and live on the Planet Vegeta and she accepted.  True, her family lived here on Earth, but Vegeta did promise to teleport her here if she ever needed to visit.   Besides, since the local authorities finally managed to acquire an exhumation order and dug up her "body", she had been the subject of numerous conspiracy theories, National Enquirer stories, and just plain out gossip for a number of days now.  Reporters constantly stalked the grounds.  She didn't envy poor Trunks having to clean this mess up.  It's a public relations nightmare!  Some dim wit even wrote a story outlining an alleged extra-marital affair she was having with Elvis.  Not to mention the stories about Alien Abductions. Well, that was at least closer to the truth Bulma smirked.

"WOMAN!  If I wanted to grow old again on THIS planet I would have said so!  What is taking so long getting packed!?"

"C'mon Veggiehead!  You now I have a lot of stuff.  Clothes, and shoes, and I need my perfumes and things.   From the sound of things, Saiyan women know absolutely nothing about looking and smelling feminine, and the Planet Vegeta is not likely to have many boutiques, is it?" Bulma screeched.  "I also have to buy and pack stuff for Abigail and Videl!"

"Well hurry up!" Vegeta grumbled.

"How much longer do you think he will stand for this?  I mean we've been packed for almost an entire day." Videl said from behind Burma's closed bedroom door.

"Not much longer.  However, to Vegeta's credit, his patience is vast now compared to what it was when I died."  He's practically been a saint in comparison." Bulma giggled.

"We'll have to go soon though." Abigail said, anxious to see Raditz and Jessica again.  She has practically been floating in air since she heard that both of them came through unscathed.

"Goku said wait until he arrived, so that is what we should do." Bulma ordered stubbornly.

++++++++++++++++++++++++

Goku appeared in the front room of his home.  His home…  The place he used to sleep between battles and between training and between being dead.

"Chi?  Are you here?" Goku yelled out.

**_"Oh I'm definitely here Mr. Stud-Saiyan.  Come and find your little Chi-Chi."_** Came the response from the bond he and his mate shared.  The bond never seemed as strong as it did right then.

Suddenly Goku was hit by a scent that he wasn't familiar with, but he liked it, he liked it a LOT!

Goku, driven by a sudden need he had never felt so strongly before, searched frantically through the house and didn't find Chi-Chi.  Yet, he felt her ki like a presence all about him.  Chi-Chi's ki was the same, yet far more exotic than Goku ever remembered.

**_"Where are you woman?" _**Goku finally asked.

**_"Woman?  Is the Kakkarot part of you coming out?  Do I affect you that much?  I am flattered." _**Chi-Chi giggled like a schoolgirl.  **_Vegeta once told me that there would be an added dimension to our love life if I could draw that animal out once in awhile."  Come on my love, I'm out by the waterfall."_**

****

Goku practically blasted out the back door and down towards the lake running at speeds far to fast for most any creature to see. **_"What is that scent?  It's driving me mad!"_**

****

**_"Nothing that isn't naturally me my love.  You're almost here." _**Chi-Chi responded.

The sun was just extinguishing itself on the western horizon and a deep dusk crept through the valley and across the lake.  Goku flew across the lake raising huge waves that permeated the air with water vapor.  He reached the waterfall and looked frantically around.

**_"Where are you Chi-Chi?!" Goku yelled._**

****

**_"I am here my love." _**Chi-Chi floated out of the cave in back of the falls, as she floated through the water, she let her ki expand outward into the darkening sky.  The water vapor created a twin rainbow effect that seemed to start at Chi-Chi's bosom, and extend out across the lake.  Goku's eyes bulged out of his head.  Chi-Chi was young again.  Less than thirty years old from the look of her, and completely naked.  Goku never remembered Chi-Chi's body being so muscular before.  She was beautiful, more beautiful than Goku had ever imagined any other woman of being.  And she was flying?

"You-You're flying!" Goku managed to stammer out.

"Yes silly." Chi-Chi teased.

The scent that was driving Goku mad was on every water droplet, every molecule of air that the Saiyan warrior breathed.  It was intoxicating!  It was driving him to the brink of his self-control!

"Full moon out tonight lover." Chi-Chi teased as she let her tail slip from around her waist to a position between her legs gently stroking her love.

"Chi-Chi!  You're…." Goku's jaw hit the ground.

"Yes my love." Chi-Chi said simply.

This explains the scent.  Goku remember Vegeta telling him that Saiyan women could emit a powerful pheromone.

It was more than Goku could stand. With a small burst of ki, Goku disintegrated his clothes and flew to embrace his wife under the falls.  They kissed for what at once seemed like an eternity, and only a heartbeat of time.

"You promise this time not to go away?" Chi-Chi said.

"Yes, I will never leave you again." Goku said.

"This morning I woke up, and I was a Saiyan and young again.  Then it was all over the news that the Moon was restored.  Look Goku, look with me at the full moon."  Chi-Chi and Goku looked at the moon together.

+++++++++++++++++++

Many miles away, Vegeta tuned out the ki he was feeling from Goku and Chi-Chi.  He couldn't explain it, but he hoped nobody got in their way.  He smirked to himself feeling a bit like a peeping Tom.

+++++++++++++++++++

It was 10:00 AM before Goku could finally rouse himself enough to go to the waterfall and take a shower.  Then he had to find the capsules that were in his gi when his burned it off.  He found two of them, and a bag with another item to Goku's relief.  Fortunately one was the capsule containing the four sets of Saiyan body armor and body suit that bra had made for him with the House of Bardock's Crest on it.  Goku laid out one set for him self to wear, and another set for Chi-Chi when she woke up.  Goku, still naked, dove into the lake to retrieve some breakfast.

When Chi-Chi woke up, it was to the smell of fish cooking on an open fire.  For some reason she was ravenous.  "Oh, silly me, since I'm a Saiyan now, I probably have the appetite of a Saiyan." Chi-Chi thought.

Chi-Chi sat up and looked around.  The grass, bushes, and even full grown trees were smashed flat.  "Wow, looks like it's a good thing this area is so remote." Chi-Chi laughed.  Chi-Chi had not felt this good since she was a little girl.  Before her mother was killed, when they lived as a family in the Ox King's Castle.   Goku and Chi-Chi had spared, Saiyan style, then made love until the moon set and they returned to their human form, then they made love again.  Then they talked until the wee hours of the morning and decided to go with Vegeta to live on the Planet Vegeta.  Their time here was done, and their kids were more than able to fend for themselves if they chose to stay.

"C'mon Chi, we got to get moving!  I promised Bulma we'd be there an hour ago and I still have to make one more stop!" Goku broke into her thoughts.

"Stop?  Where?" Chi-Chi asked.

"You'll see!" Goku exclaimed as he picked her up and threw her into the waterfall's cold morning water.

"I'll get you for that!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"Promises, Promises!" Goku yelled back.

After the couple ate their breakfast, dressed, and were ready to go Goku asked if there was anything they needed to get from the old house before they left for the final time.  Chi-Chi didn't say anything, but flew over to the place she had called home for so long.  They had raised two beautiful children here.  "No Goku, I've already taken everything of any importance to Capsule Corp when it looked like I would be living there for such a long time."

Goku nodded his head.  "Let's go then." 

Goku flew off towards the East.

"Why don't you use instant transmission?" Chi-Chi said.

"No one to lock onto where we are going."  Goku answered.

Forty-five minutes later they landed at Mt. Paouzu.  In front of them was a small shack, weathered from age and neglect.  It was s sturdy brick structure though, and would stand for many years to come.  

"This was my home when Bulma found me all those years ago." Goku said with obvious reverence.  This is where Grandpa Gohan brought me when I crashed here.

Goku walked up to the door of the structure and gently opened the door and walked in.  There, across the room tattered and worn from age, was a small tasseled pillow.  The pillow still bore a Dragon Ball sized indentation.  Goku carefully removed the bag from the inside of his battle armor and removed the Four Star Ball from it.   Placed the ball in it's rightful place on the pillow, bowed his head for a minute, then turned and left with his wife.

"That was a Dragon Ball?  Does that mean that people can make wishes again?" Chi-Chi asked.

"No, not yet.  The Ultimate Kai said only that if they were needed for a just cause, they may return some day."  Goku said. "Let's not keep Bulma waiting any longer.

Goku placed two fingers on his head and focused in on Vegeta.  Chi-Chi grabbed Goku's butt and they disappeared.


	61. The Vegeta Redemption Epilogue Part II

427 Vette: Thank you for your comments, both the good and the criticisms.  The Dragonball way of life?  That's a bit elusive isn't it?  Let's face it, Funimation didn't really do such a great job in several areas of sticking with Toriyama's "vision" in their translations.  So which way of life are you talking about?  Funimation's, or Toriyama's?    Yes of course there are numerous subtle, and some not so subtle ideas of what my religious and political views happen to be, as well as hints about my views on Man/Woman relationships, and a number of such issues.  How can a writer write, and not put a little of him/her self into it?  It's not possible.   If writers of fan fiction were made to write in such a sterile manner, none of them would be fun to read.   Through all of that, however, I do feel like I did a pretty good job of keeping people in character, or at least believable transitional character (people do change over time).

Yes, it was very awesome when Goku reached Super Saiyan.  And awesome when Gohan first went Super Saiyan Two and defeated Cell.  Then Goku pushed the envelope farther and went Super Saiyan Three, and then Gotenks did the same.

I was awestruck the first time I watched someone break the 4-minute mile barrier.  These things are still awesome events.

"What cannot be conceived of today will certainly be done tomorrow, and in the next generation become common-place events."

Albert Einstein.

The original deeds are still awesome.

As far as Goku and Vegeta ALWAYS being the head honcho heroes coming in to save the day, well even Goku realized that his time was done way back in the Buu series when he took a chance on Gotenks beating Buu instead of doing it himself.  Sure, he had to come in later and finish the job, but he had to know that one day the next generation would have to step up to the tasks at hand.

Again, thank you very much for taking the time and effort to post such a well thought out and detailed review.

Flameraven: Yep, you're right Epilogue is at the end, Prologue is at the beginning.  My bad.  Thanks for the save!

Now on with the story!

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Bulma gave Abigail and Videl a gravity belt to wear before donning one herself.   "The Gravity on the Planet Vegeta is ten times that of Earth.  We'll need these until our bodies can acclimate to the gravity.   Bulma looked at Chi-Chi with no small amount of jealousy.  "You won't be needed one I guess."

Goku, Vegeta, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Videl, and Abigail materialized in front of Roger and Yambia in the Royal Plaza outside of the Palace and Arena.

Vegeta looked around.  Everything was as he remembered it when he was a boy.   A smile crept to his lips as he remembered terrorizing the entire court.

"Prince Vegeta?" Roger said.

Vegeta turned to find everyone down on one knee, with their hand on their chest and their eyes downcast.   Even Goku assumed the Saiyan position of respect.

"Will you accompany us Prince Vegeta?" Roger asked.

Vegeta followed Roger who took up the traditional forward guard position and noticed with a grin that Raditz, Bardock, Nappa, and Romaine took up the side flanks and rear guard position.    Vegeta stopped and motioned Bulma to join him.  Goku, Chi-Chi, and Videl took up the position directly behind Vegeta as was customary for honored guests.

"So this is why Kakkarot insisted on my wearing my royal armor." Vegeta smiled as he took his mate's arm in his own and continued the procession.

Roger led them into the arena, which was full of Saiyans.  Not an empty seat in the house.   In the middle of the arena was his son Trunks, his grandson Trunks Jr.     Off to the side was his Father and Mother, both with halos.   Vegeta looked into his mother's eyes, he hadn't seen her since he was a toddler, he started to call to her but she put her finger to her lips in a shushing motion.  She then mouthed the word "later".   Vegeta was led up to the dais where King Kai was waiting for him.  Bulma was at his side.

"I would like to start by saying that I am honored that I have been asked to officiate this coronation." King Kai started then looked at Vegeta.

"Vegeta of the Royal House of Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans, Keeper of the Sword of the Saiyans, please kneel before me and your people."  King Kai said.

"Prince Vegeta, it is the consensus of your people, and by permission of your father, that on this day you become King Vegeta, and shall rule over all the Saiyan houses in perpetuity or until your people deem you unfit for such duties.   Do you accept the charge that has been placed upon you?"

"I do sir." Vegeta answered.

"Your sword please." King Kai asked.

The sword appeared in Vegeta's hand without effort.  With both hands he held the sword aloft and King Kai took it by the hilt.

King Kai waved the sword from Vegeta's right shoulder to his left.  "By the power invested in my be the people of the Planet Vegeta, I dub thee King Vegeta, King of all the Saiyans, Keeper of the Sword of the Saiyans, and protector of his people until death relieves him of his duties.   At that point King Kai stepped back and Trunks approached with an ornate crown and placed it on his father's head.   Arise King Vegeta!   Vegeta stood up tall and proud as his grandson approached with the royal cape and the Crest of the House of Vegeta to secure it around Vegeta's shoulders.  It was the very cape that Vegeta's father gave Trunks in Hell.   Once the cape was securely fashioned, the new King Vegeta stepped forward and waved to his people.   The resultant cheering was tremendous!

After the cheering died away a bit, Bura stepped up to the microphone and announced that all family heads and chosen representatives were invited to the King's reception starting immediately upon King Vegeta's arrival to the Palace.

With that the arena started to empty out.  Most everyone would be going home to watch the reception on his or her vidscreens. 

Vegeta turned to his daughter. "How did you manage all of this in just a couple of days?"

"It was easy father.  When we got here every food storage area was full, even the cupboards in everyone's home.  The electricity was running, everything we needed was right here.  It was as if the Saiyans just left yesterday and came back." Bura said.  "Most everyone has either found their old homes, or been placed in new ones."

"The Ultimate Kai's doing no doubt." Vegeta smirked.

"That's what we figured." Bura said.

Vegeta left the dais and passed his mate with the intention of entering the palace's southern entrance straight from the arena when he stopped.  Something about his mate caught his attention.  He looked at her, then at Videl, then at Abigail, his eyes widening each time.

"What is it Vegeta?"  Bulma looked at him.

"Umm....  You three won't be needing those gravity belts anymore." Vegeta smirked.

"Oh, and why not?" Bulma said a bit impatient.

"Mommy!  Mommy! I've got a tail!!  I've got a tail just like Raditz!" Jessica came running up with Raditz close behind.

"What?  How did that happen Raditz?" Abigail said.

"Same way this happened I guess!" Raditz reached around and took a soft hold on Abigail's tail.

It was then that both Bulma and Videl discovered their own tails.

"Ahhhhh!  Vegeta what is going on here!" Bulma screamed.

"I suspect that The Ultimate Kai is doing us some favors." Vegeta said.

"Favor?  You call this a favor?" Bulma said.

"I like it." Videl said. 

"Me too." Abigail said.

Abigail looked to see if Jessica liked her tail only to see Jessica and little Gerald hanging upside down from a tree branch by their tails.

"Well, it looks like Jessica likes her tail." Abigail smiled.

"It's more than just the tail you know." Vegeta said. "You're all stronger, and faster than before.  You're all Saiyan."

Bulma was still pouting a bit.

"I told you that you should have had a tail when we first met Bulma!" Goku teased.

"Ohhh You!" Bulma walked off, her tail twitching her anger with every step.

Vegeta watched her go.  He wondered if she knew just how cute she was.  He wondered if she knew what her new scent was doing to him.

"Well, I guess I'd better go and find Gohan and give him the news." Videl said as she left the group.

"Oh! Speaking of Gohan, I promised to help him with setting up the reception!" Yambia said.  "C'mon Gerald, let's go!"

Gerald floated in front of the upside down Jessica for just a second.  Then he smiled. "See ya!" He cheerfully called as he flew towards his mother.

"I'll help you out too!" Roger said and flew off after his wife and son.

Raditz blushed for a second. "Well, I guess I've never actually asked you this officially or anything, but will you live here with me?  I will live on Earth if you want." Raditz added quickly.

"No Raditz, I can be happy here.  And I don't think you could ever be happy on Earth." Abigail smiled.

Raditz sighed.  "No, I liked the Earthlings, they are quite a people.  But I don't think I could live with them long."

"So, where are we living, specifically?" Abigail said.

"Well, that might present a problem.  I was living with my father when the planet blew up.  It was just a stroke of luck that I happened to be off planet when Frieza attacked." Raditz said. "I don't really have a home of my own yet."

"Well, I'm sure will make do." Abigail smiled at her warrior.

"Umm...  I couldn't help over-hearing what you guys were talking about."  A voice sounded behind them.

Raditz turned. "Oh hey Abigail, this is my Uncle Turles.  Uncle, this is my mate Abigail."

"Nice to meet you Abigail, Raditz has told me a lot about you." Turles smiled.

"The pleasure is mine sir." Abigail answered.

"Your cousin, or I guess it would be your second cousin, Roota had a three bedroom house over off the second class residential section of town.  If you're interested, I can give you the address." Turles said.

"Where will Roota stay?" Raditz asked.

"I'm afraid your second cousin Roota was always a stubborn Saiyan.  He was one of the thousand or so Saiyans that decided to stay in Hell." Turles said sadly.

"I feel sorry for him.  But we could really use the house." Raditz said.  "Sure, we'll take it."

"Okay, I'll write out the address and give it to your father when I see him at the reception." Turles said.

"Thanks a lot Uncle!" Raditz said as he and Abigail left to join the reception.

Jessica hung back for just a moment or two, looking into the eyes of Turles.

Turles looked down and Jessica smiled. "Thank you Uncle Turles." Then Jessica ran off to catch up to Raditz and Abigail.

Turles looked after them for a moment or two. "Yeah kid, now where am I going to live?" Turles smirked and left to go to Bardock's house to clean up and change before coming to the reception.  After all these years he still had the key his brother set him have.

Kirillin and 18 faced a similar problem.  Quite a number of Saiyan houses witnessed Kirillin and 18 fighting and knew that they didn't have a place to stay.   They had numerous offers to stay with various families until he got on his feet.  But both Kirillin and 18 wanted a place of their own.  They had enough of living under other people's roofs and made up their mind to do something about it.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Your highness.   You're going to think I'm crazy, but an hour ago our long range sensors picked up energy emanations from system Q587.  We decided to divert our course to investigate." A purple man with a long white trunk wheezed into a microphone.

"Q587?  What system is that?" A disembodied voice returned.

"Vegeta sir.  Where the Saiyans live..." The creature said.

"You mean lived, my cousin Frieza blew that planet up almost a century ago!" The voice came back.

"No your highness.  I mean live.  I'm picking up vid transmissions.   They just crowned Prince Vegeta as their new King!"  The creature exclaimed.

"What?  How is that possible?"  The void said. "Get back here at once!  I want to see these transmissions myself!"

"Right away your lordship!" The creature turned his ship and headed directly for the western quadrant.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The reception was a huge success.  Most of the talk centered around the battle.   The newly appointed King spent much of the evening trying to figure out why his mate was so moody.   Her ki was different somehow as well, but Vegeta attributed that to her being Saiyan now.

Roger found himself to be the center of attention for quite a bit of the night.   The Saiyans managed to piece together all of the details of the battle up until Rogeta teleported himself and Cordell to the center of the universe.    They pumped Roger for information, and when it came to battle, Saiyans were not satisfied with any thing less than every detail!                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                   

Roger looked over at Vegeta who seemed to be similarly assailed.  Their eyes met and the smirked at each other.

Roger excused himself after his audience seemed satisfied that every detail was wrung out of Roger's story, and he walked across to his mate and Abigail, who seemed to have the big warrior Raditz backed into a corner giving him the third degree.  Raditz looked decidedly uncomfortable.

Roger thought he was rescuing his friend and showing male solidarity.  Instead he ended up trapped like a  big Saiyan rat.

"What's going on?" Roger started.

Yambia gave her mate a sidelong glance grinning the whole time.

"Abigail wants a real wedding.  On Earth, with…  How did she put it?  Allt he trimmings?" Yambia said.

"And Raditz is..  Shall we say.. Resistant." Abigail crossed her arms and smiled up at Raditz.

"I just don't see the point!  We are already bonded per Saiyan custom!" Raditz said.

"Raditz has a point Abigail.  We're all Saiyans now living on the Planet Vegeta.   Why do they need a wedding?" Roger said.

Abigail turned on both Roger and Raditz. "Look you lumbering, misogynistic, mono-browed oalfs! "  

"What'd she say?" Raditz whispered.

"You don't really want to know." Roger whispered back.

"All of my life I've waited for my Prince Charming to come along dreaming of the day I would walk down the aisle with my friends and family all around.  So what happens?   The first son-of-a-bitch convinces me to elope, then sneaks out the back before the wedding even starts.   DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA AT ALL WHAT IT IS LIKE TO BE LEFT STANDING AT THE ALTER AT THE EMPORIUM O' LOVE??

"Umm.  No,.." Raditz said.

"Can't say as I do." Roger said.

"Now since that time I've had to lower my expectations from Prince Charming." Abigail said.

"Should I feel insulted?" Raditz whispered.

"Probably." Roger returned.

"BUT IF IT TAKES YANKING A KNOT IN EVERY SAIYAN'S TAIL ON THE PLANET, I WILL HAVE MY WEDDING!" Abigail screamed.

"I think that you should just agree to this Raditz.  Think of it as a chance to learn more about Earth culture or something." Roger whispered.

"Ok woman.  Plan your wedding." Raditz said.

"Thank you my love.  We'll be planning a double wedding for next month." Abigail said.

"Double wedding?" Roger said.

"Yes love.  I promised your mother that you would make an honest woman of me, according to Earth customs." Yambia winked.

Roger started to say something, but decided against it. "Sounds good lover." Roger smiled.

"I thought it would." Yambia winked.   Yambia and Abigail walked off talking about wedding dresses.

"We are defeated." Raditz finally said.

"They didn't even go Super Saiyan!" Roger grinned.

"Hell, they didn't even break a sweat!" Raditz chuckled.

Roger and Raditz looked at each other and broke out laughing.

"I wonder if Vegeta will be my best man?" Roger said and started the laughter over.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A young man stood before the great King Emma.

"So, Lumbistru, I had to send to the archives to get your original paperwork." King Emma complained. "Under conditions such as this, there is only one way to give you another chance.  That's a complete memory wipe and reincarnation."

"Lumbistru will do it." Lumbistru said.

"Ok, now where to put you?" King Emma began to search the cosmos with his mind.  A smile came to King Emma's lips. "Never let it be said that I lack a sense of humor."


	62. The Vegeta Redemption Epilogue Part III ...

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++=

Three years had come and gone since that reception.  King Vegeta's rule has been very successful.  He took the heads of all the families and shaped them into a crude legislative branch of the new government.   These houses became crude representations of the governments of Japan, England, the United States and others with a Senate, and a House of Representatives. 

The First Saiyan Congress was in the process of putting together a statement of government, or a Constitution.

Vegeta was in the process of changing the old monarchy to a loose republic.   The people were taking to the changes like fish to water.   Having a voice in Saiyan government was unheard of, even unthought of until now.  Vegeta was perfectly willing to move the people to a full democracy and let the monarchy die out altogether, but something that drastic would be decades in the future.   Vegeta looked at the pictures of Trunks and Bura on his dresser.  They went back to Earth and are running the Capsule Corporation.   Bulma is taking a nap; the Palace is pretty quiet today.

Goku and Chi-Chi were ceded some land by King Vegeta way out in the country, in an area very much like their old home on Earth.  As Kakkarot, Goku enjoys a level of celebrity around his local area.   It is well known that he was the one that defeated Frieza and avenged the Saiyans, although how that got out Goku doesn't know.  It is rumored that Goku and Chi-Chi raised two more children over the next twenty years.  Finally, Chi-Chi would have what she so desperately wanted.

Raditz, Abigail, and Jessica did move into Roota's old house.  It was quite specious for a Saiyan's home.  In three month's time a new addition to the family came along.  The boy looked so much like Bardock, that they named him Bardock.  The boy was near genius in most areas, but he had this one problem learning his personal pronouns.

Bardock and Turles moved back into Bardock's old apartment.  Bardock often wondered why Turles didn't take Roota's house for himself, but never confronted his brother about it.

Goten went back to Earth and resumed running his Martial Art schools with his wife, and when his baby daughter came along, she fit right in.

Gohan and Videl returned to Earth just long enough for Gohan to retire from his professorship.  Then Trunks took them back to the Planet Vegeta.  They live on a parcel of land just south of where his father and mother live.  

Pan returned to Earth and is enjoying the peace of the past three years.  She and Bura talk occasionally on the phone.

Nappa's family moved back into the Elite Housing Zone.  Nappa has taken up his former position as the King's Royal Guard, as well as all three of his sons.  Nappa visits Roger and Yambia almost every week.

Roger and Mimi decided to stay on Earth even though Roger and Yambia begged them to come to the Planet Vegeta.  Mimi extracted a promise from Yambia to come and visit at least once every year.   Roger spent almost two months out at Goku's place learning the instant transmission so they could go back to Earth when they chose.

16 stayed with Gerald and Mimi as their permanent border.  16 made most of the furnishings in Roger and Yambia's home on Vegeta in Gerald's workshop.  In fact, 16 earned a respectable living making furniture and wood engravings.   One day 16 came into the house after talking with a neighbor.

"Gerald, do you think I should have a name?" the android said.

"I thought 16 was your name." Gerald answered.

"No, that is my designation.  I mean a name, like humans." 16 said.

"What did you have in mind?" Gerald asked.

"Samuel.  I like the name Samuel." 16 answered.

Then Samuel is shall be." Gerald said.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Kirillin and 18 built their own house on a parcel of land next to Gohan's.  They lived long and healthy lives.

"So Vegeta, how're things going?" The Supreme Kai said as he appeared next to Vegeta.

"Why are you here?" Vegeta asked worried that the Supreme Kai brought news of another villain.

"Well, I'm here to tell you that Frieza's cousin Coldar has noticed that Planet Vegeta is back and full of Saiyans." The Supreme Kai said.  "Coldar took over where Coola left off in the East Quadrant.  Him his sister, and their father have been terrorizing the East Quadrant for some years now."

"Perhaps you wish me to send a peace envoy?" Vegeta smirked.

"That would be a start."  The Supreme Kai smiled.

"They're not about to attack us." Vegeta said.

"No, they seem mostly confused." Supreme Kai said.

"You can hardly blame them I guess." Vegeta said. "It's not everyday that a planet puts itself back together."

"No I suppose not." The Supreme Kai said.

"Okay out with it then.  The Icejins are hardly a strong enough threat anymore to warrant your attention.  What's going on?" Vegeta said.

"Truthfully, I just used it as an excuse to come and see how things were going." The Supreme Kai admitted. "But the Icejins have enslaved better than half the eastern quadrant they have purged several planets already, and like you said, it would be no problem."

Vegeta smirked. "Very well, we will handle it, but if you will excuse me it's Friday afternoon." Vegeta said cryptically and walked towards his bedroom.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

A medium sized ship glided unseen through some of the busiest shipping lanes in the eastern quadrant.  The ship had been fitted by Bulma with the same stealth devices as the ES-19PX, but only about a tenth the size.   No one had seemed to notice them yet.

"Ok, you guys ready?" Roger said. "I don't feel anything on the planet even approaching your ki levels."

"I know. " Jessica said.

"You remember what to do?" Roger asked.

"Sure, Vegeta taught us how to be mean and intimidating." Gerald answered as he struck a pose much like Vegeta with his arms crossed and a deep scowl across his face.   Jessica did the same.

Roger chuckled.  If he didn't know these kids he might be intimidated himself. "Okay, looks like you've been practicing.   Ok Gerald, anytime you're ready."

Gerald stretched out his senses and took in all the ki levels on the planet below them. "This should be a piece of cake father!"

"I know son, but signal me if you run in to any trouble." Roger said. "Do you have the contacts that Bulma gave you in?"

"Yes father." Gerald said.  Ok Jessica, strike the pose!" Gerald said.

"Ok!  Let's go!" Jessica said.

Gerald placed two fingers on his forehead and sought out the highest ki.  The next second Gerald and Jessica were gone.

Roger went to the console and tuned in the signals from the contacts Gerald was wearing and began to record.   "Everything Gerald sees and hears, we will see and hear."  Roger thought and relaxed back into the pilot's seat to take in the show.

Coldar was holding court.  The last leaders of the rebels on Septeus had been captured and Coldar was about to announce their execution.

"….and for high crimes against the throne, I sentence you to death!" Coldar licked his lips and raised his hand to vaporize the shackled men and women.  He gathered a bit of ki and let it fly.

When the explosion cleared, the rebels were all still there and there was some one standing in front of them, two some ones in fact.  One looked to be a three-year-old boy, the other a ten-year-old girl.  The girl had her hand out after she had blocked Coldar's ki attack.  Coldar noticed the tails and his eyes narrowed.

"Saiyans!" He spat out in disgust.  "Where did you come from?  What are you doing here?"

"We came from the Planet Vegeta, we have been sent here on a mission ordered by King Vegeta of the Royal House Vegeta." Gerald said.

"We are here to tell you how you will survive the next year.  To tell you how you may live in peace with the Saiyans."  Jessica said.

"So, is this how far the Saiyan race has fallen that they send children to threaten me?" Coldar smirked.

Gerald and Jessica turned to each other and smirked.  "Don't worry icejin, we can do the job."

"Oh?  Well we'll see about that won't we?" Coldar said, "Guards!  Shackle these pests!"

Half a dozen soldiers of various races led by a young icejins approached Gerald and Jessica with chains.

Jessica sparked into Super Saiyan and Gerald sparked into Mystic Super Saiyan.   Gerald turned and broke the shackles on the condemned prisoners and used his ki to open the chamber door.  "Leave, now!" Jessica ordered.

They didn't question and ran out the door as fast as they could.

Gerald and Jessica extended their ki and pinned their would be captors against the walls.

Coldar stared at them in disbelief.  "Is that the legend that Frieza talked about years ago?"

"Yes, but only the first level." Jessica smirked.

"Oto!  What power level are they at!" Coldar asked.

"Sire!  This is impossible!  The boy is at 18,000,000 and the girl is at 14,500,000!!" Said a blue being said from a nearby console.

Coldar's blood chilled to the core.  "No way!" He thought.  "There is no way that a couple of Saiyan brats are that strong!"

"Die!" Coldar stood and started blasting away at Gerald and Jessica.

Coldar managed to kill all his guards the younger icejins and blow away half his palace and a big chunk of the city outside, but Gerald and Jessica floated there unharmed when the smoke cleared.

"I-Impossible!" Coldar stammered.

Suddenly Gerald and Jessica disappeared and Coldar went flying like a rag doll through six walls before landing outside of the palace.

Coldar started to get up only to be shoved down violently.

"Stay down if you know what's good for you." Jessica said.   Both kids were standing on Coldar's chest.

Coldar started to rise again only to get shoved deeper into the ground.

"And don't bother to transform.  Even if you're capable of a forth form like Frieza, we out class you hands down."  Gerald said. "Just lie there and listen.   King Vegeta sent us to order you to relinquish your claim on any and all planets in this quadrant and to stop all purges immediately.   Additionally, you will free all slaves and return them to their people where possible.  Then you will pack up what you brought, and go back to wherever it is you came from, never to return." Jessica ordered. "Do you understand?"

Coldar was dumbstruck.   He couldn't get up, no matter how hard he tried.  His utmost power at level four and 100% barely cleared 6,000,000.   He couldn't compete.   All he could do was nod his head numbly.

To punctuate their point both kids kicked up to Super Saiyan Two.

Back inside the palace, one of the remaining two walls collapsed as Oto screamed and his console exploded.

"Y-you was holding back?" Coldar stammered.

"Just a bit." Jessica smirked.

"King Vegeta says that you have two galactic standard weeks to conclude your business and get out." Jessica said and she and Gerald floated above Coldar.

"Don't make us come back.  Because if we have to come back, we're bringing our mommies and daddies." Gerald smirked.

Gerald put his hand on Jessica's shoulder and both of them disappeared leaving Coldar lying there staring at the night sky.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"What did you think King Vegeta?" Roger said after the kids reappeared laughing their butts off.

Vegeta smirked. The kids had performed far beyond his expectations.  What was that the humans awarded great actors?   Oh yes, an Emmy.   "Tell them they did an excellent job." Vegeta said.

"I will, Thanks King Vegeta." Roger said. "What effect do you think this had?"

Vegeta sighed and thought for a moment.    "I'd like to say that the Icejins will comply without a fight, but I doubt it.  If they are anything like Frieza, Coola, and King Cold, they wouldn't just be driven off by a show of superior force.   Okay Roger, come on home, we'll sit down with the other family heads and see if we can come up with a strategy of what to do next.

"Yes sire.  Roger out." Roger's image faded from the vidscreen

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Vegeta appeared on a vacant and war torn looking piece of real estate.   Vegeta had this land set aside by decree for military training.   In reality the only ones allowed on this 1000 square mile piece of land were Vegeta and Goku.  This was their private sparing area.  The deadly duo spared for almost four hours at Super Saiyan Five before taking a break.  The rest of the planet had become accustomed to the regular once a week shaking, every Friday evening.

"So you sent them on a mission?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, they scared the shit out of the Icejins." Vegeta smirked. "You should have seen Coldar's face!"

Goku chuckled. "Well, I suppose it served them right."

Vegeta had long since ordered Goku not to address him as a superior during these sparing sessions.  He has come to hate the everyday expressions of respect for his station that he once craved and demanded.  In fact, Vegeta reflected, many of the things he once considered important has become moot.   Vegeta was pleased with the way that his people were taking to the changes in government, although they haven't drawn the ultimate conclusion that the changes in that direction will eventually mean the demise of the monarchy.   The Saiyan terms of Government, which mirrors the Magna Charta in numerous ways has been a huge hit with the people.  Vegeta also knew that these changes had to come slowly.  People often fought change, no matter how benevolent.

Vegeta also knew that if they were to survive there as "peaceful" Saiyans then they were going to have to make friends with other planets who wished to trade.  That wasn't going to be easy given the Saiyan's current reputation.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Goku sat down beside where Vegeta was standing.

"Nothing much, just thinking of affairs of state." Vegeta said sitting down himself.

"You should let all of that go here Vegeta.  You know it distracts you from fighting." Goku said trying to needle the King.

Vegeta almost rose to the bait, but he had other things on his mind.   "Kakkarot, you live among the people.  Do you hear what they think about my rule?"

"Yes, not many mind you, I live out in the boonies, but a few and from what I understand the people are very happy with you as King." Goku said.

Vegeta's face was stoic, but Goku knew that what he said pleased the King very much.

"Well Vegeta, I've got to get back to Chi-Chi.  Same time next week?"  Goku said

"I'll be here Kakkarot."  Vegeta smirked. 

Goku smiled and flew off towards his home.

Vegeta continued to sit up on the bluff and look up at the stars.  The stars and constellations were vastly different than those of Earth, but equally as beautiful.   Vegeta was ready for anything now.  Growing old didn't seem so bad now that his people were resurrected.   Vegeta introduced a new state holiday that he called Resurrection Day, which is the day that the planet was recreated.    He was happy now and felt that he was leading his people in the right direction.

Vegeta lay back on the bluff still looking up at the stars.  The affairs of state would wait, the icejins would wait, all Vegeta was going to do was lay here and enjoy the feeling of total peace for as long as he could.

The End 


End file.
